Tales from Elseworld Vol 1
by BIGT707
Summary: An anthology volume of unrelated short stories revolving around Luffy and Nami taking place at different periods over the course of the straw hat's journey through the Grand Line. Features one-shot, two-shot, three-shot stories, contains every type of genre across the spectrum. (Mature Content)
1. New Flame

**A/N: This is for...well you know you are**

The Thousand Sunny docked on an uncharted island off the coast of Dressrosa. The straw hats reunited after the defeat of Doflomingo settling into their next adventure. Luffy agreed to meet Trafalgar Law and the Heart Pirates along with the rest of the samurai in the land of Zou within the next few weeks to gather the rest of the alliance. Despite the protests the crew they ended up stopping on a mysterious island to let Chopper excavate an unknown herb deep in the jungle nestled beneath the mountain range.

Nami volunteered to go with her furry friend Chopper in order to make sure he didn't get lost keeping him company. The island didn't pose any danger there wasn't any hostile creatures, it was completely uninhabited.

"What exactly are we looking for again Chopper?" Nami asked swatting away flies buzzing in her face.

"An extremely rare plant only found on this island. It's healing properties are supposed to be unmatched in the New World according to Doctor Kureha's notes." He said not taking his eyes off the journal.

The navigator sighed softly, "I just hope we find it soon, we've been gone for a few hours." She said examining her surroundings. She hated walking through jungles, there were insects everywhere that could crawl on her at any moment. The orangette shivered in nervousness seeing a small tarantula emerge from it's burrow.

She walked closer to Chopper staying away from the surrounding trees. The pair came to a clearing walking parallel to the nearby mountainside.

"We should rest up for a bit here." Chopper suggested settling down on a nearby log. The reindeer pulled out his favorite cotton candy sandwiches munching away. "You aren't going to eat Nami?" He asked seeing her back away.

"No thanks I had a lot for breakfast. I'm going to refill our thermos, I'll be right back." She said walking off toward a nearby stream on the other side of the clearing. Chopper sat happily swinging his feet eating away.

Nami reached the stream within a minute beginning to fill their thermos. A glow out of the corner of her peripheral caught her attention as she finished twisting the caps on the water canisters slipping them back into her backpack.

A lone pink plant shined brightly in the shade underneath the tree drawing the navigator closer.

' _This must be it.'_ Nami couldn't help but poke and prod the flower bud a few times examining the pristine vegetation with immense curiosity. Just as she opened her mouth to shout for Chopper the flower shot off a cloud of pink smoke in the near vicinity, with some getting into her mouth causing the navigator to cough roughly.

Nami quickly clutched her throat backing away from the plant.

"CHHHOOOPPPEEERRR!"

Within seconds the reindeer's heavy point reached the distressed navigator kneeling at her side.

"What is it? What happened Nami?" Chopper asked placing a hand on her back.

"That...plant it...shot a cloud of pink smoke into my mouth." Nami said drowsily pointing to the flower nearly falling over from shock.

Chopper's eyes widened seeing the unique pink plant. He pulled out a jar before tearing the plant from it's foundation placing it inside his bag.

"This should be enough, are you going to be okay? I can do a checkup when we get back if you want?" The doctor questioned pulling out a stethoscope to check Nami's heart rate.

"I'll be fine, like you said the plant isn't poisonous." Nami said putting on a brave face. She felt there was nothing to fear, it was a healing herb after all not some mushroom.

After finding no irregular heartbeat he transformed into his walk point urging the navigator to climb onto his back. The pair made their way back to the Thousand Sunny reaching the anchored ship before sundown.

They were immediately greeted by Zoro who stood watch, helping both of them climb safely aboard. "It's about time you two showed up," he yawned loudly stretching his arms above his head, "dinner should be ready soon. Just what the hell took so long?"

The pair exchanged a glance before Nami spoke up. "The herb we were looking for was well hidden, there seemed to be only one left."

"Yup I got the last one thankfully." Chopper sang showing Zoro the plant tucked neatly in the jar.

The samurai squatted down eye level with jar eyeing the pink plant. Besides the unique coloring it didn't look all that special, then again he supposed no plants were to him. "Tch we traveled all the way here for that, it better be worth the trip." Zoro snorted sitting against the railing to nap.

"Why are you complaining?" Nami asked placing a hand on her hip.

"Because the captain said no napping until the both of you came back, now if you don't mind..." the swordsman leaned back against the ship shutting his eye to rest.

"Of course." Nami said smirking at the snoozing samurai heading off with Chopper. The reindeer excused himself to the infirmary before dinner while Nami went toward the women quarters to clean off the filth from their expedition.

Nami let the cool water run through her luscious long hair letting the soap wash off her curvaceous body as she stepped from the shower turning the knobs off. She couldn't help run the event involving the mysterious plant through her head for the hundredth time. No symptoms had shown not even an irregular heartbeat. She let out a content sigh, it was quite the surprising ordeal. She was grateful that there wasn't an overtly tiring medical procedure to go through. The navigator couldn't put her finger on it the closer dinner approached the more anxious she became—she'd never felt this way before.

Nami opened the door quietly to find the crew at dinner starting a ruckus over nothing chatting like usual.

"There you are! Finally! Now we can grub!" Luffy's voice rang out as he started digging into his food. She couldn't help give a small smile toward the captain as her palms began turning clammy. She thought nothing of it wiping them on her jeans calmly approaching the dinner table.

"Nami-swan is finally here! Dinner wouldn't be complete without you my dear!" Sanji twirled around a few times with hearts swirling off him setting her warm plate on the table nestled between Usopp and Luffy.

"Thanks for waiting Sanji." She smiled gladly taking the seat he pulled out for her. Robin offered a smile to which she returned greeting her friend for what felt like the first time that day.

"Its my pleasure my dear." The chef smiled with heart eyes dancing away to make the ladies' their cosmopolitans and mojitos.

"You idiot." Zoro deadpanned. "I didn't wait." The swordsman guzzled his sake greedily wanting to pick a fight with the cook of the Sunny.

"Shut up Marimo no one cares about your dumbass!" Sanji shouted from behind the counter while shaking the cocktail maker.

The samurai's eyes narrowed as he took his attention off the sake in front of him. "What'd you say sissy boy? I'll kick your silly nanny ass!"

The chef stuck his foot on the table not bothering to stop shaking causing Usopp and Chopper to jump back in surprise. "Wanna say that to my face stupid mosshead?!"

Zoro stuck his foot on the table mirroring the chef's challenge. "You're a silly nanny curly brows!" The pair shot murderous glares toward one another trying to kill each other from their intense standoff. Nami couldn't help smile examining the rowdy table. It was just another ordinary dinner for the straw hats. However that anxious feeling came back even when she tried to escape it while conversing with her crew mates.

After telling Usopp and Brook about their trip to the island she turned to see Luffy and Robin talking about their venture in Dressrosa. She felt a little left out not being able to experience their victory against Doflamingo instead having to guard the Sunny. But she couldn't be happier their captain came out on top like always liberating the island of Dressrosa in the process.

Nami sipped from her water glass glancing at the jovial captain streching his arms snatching food along the table. He was still recovering from the vicious battle against the mad tyrant with bandages adorning his torso. A small smile came to her lips seeing his cheeks puffed out like a hamster.

' _He looks kind of cute like this...'_ Nami nearly coughed the water from her mouth back into her cup hearing those thoughts cross her mind. She gulped the rest of her water down trying to calm her returning anxiousness and increasing heart rate.

"Nami are you alright?" Robin asked sweetly breaking the navigator from her musings. She couldn't help be concerned at the way the Nami drifted in and out of conversations which was unusual on her part. Robin had a funny way of finding out the hidden intricacies of human interactions—she would find out the truth eventually.

"Oh y-yes Robin, just a little tired is all." Nami laughed rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. She honestly didn't know what was happening to her.

Robin stared at her behavior smiling warmly, "That's good to hear Nami." She went back to eating after checking on her friend.

Nami turned to the captain who kept his eyes on the table proudly examining his crew's antics. She wiped her sweaty palms on her pants once again feeling the anxiety return. The navigator cleared her throat becoming suddenly nervous, "Thanks for waiting for me, you didn't have to that." She said offering a smile toward him.

Luffy swallowed the food in his mouth responding with a grin. "It's no big deal we were happy to wait for you." He said going back to gorging himself with his favorite meats. Nami blinked at Luffy a few times shifting her gaze toward his right hand resting near her left. Without a second thought she slipped her hand into his interlacing their fingers together.

Luffy didn't bat an eye simply eating like usual not minding their hands interlocked with one another. She assumed the captain didn't know what the gesture meant so he allowed it. She gently rubbed her thumb over his bruised knuckles from his recent fight. Her heart leapt in joy knowing he came back alright.

' _Why can't I let go of his hand? I was worried sick for him over the past week like I was for everyone, so why can't I stop myself from doing this to him and feeling this way?'_ Nami internally struggled with her thoughts unable to let go of his hand. His rough calloused palm felt perfect in her smooth soft one.

Usopp through the commotion noticed their hands tightly laced together. He couldn't help notice the way Nami's thumb affectionally rubbed along Luffy's knuckles. He coughed turning towards the navigator. "Nami why are you holding Luffy's hand?" He questioned scratching his head.

Her cheeks lit up in light blush. ' _Am I blushing, what the hell is wrong with me right now?'_ "I was just making sure Luffy's hand was okay, it's still bruised even after a few days of recovery." She said telling a lie to the one person on the ship that was least likely to believe her.

"Yeah he did have a pretty tough battle. I'm just glad it's over now, be careful examining them, the captain needs his hands ya know." Usopp spoke with a shrug turning back to Chopper explaining his current invention he worked on for the day.

' _Girl what is wrong with you? Did I seriously just lie because I don't want to stop this? I have to let go of Luffy's hand!'_

Before Nami could move her hand the she felt Luffy lightly squeeze back a few times while rubbing his thumb along her knuckles returning the gesture. Nami shook internally feeling his strong grip capture her soft one. Without thinking she gave a few squeezes back causing him to pause his feast giving her a smile which she couldn't help return.

' _What the hell's happening to me?'_ She internally questioned feeling heat overtake her cheeks becoming lost in Luffy's owlish onyx eyes.

"Robin-chaaawwwnnn! Nami-swaaannn! Your drinks are served my darlings." Sanji stated placing the women's alcoholic beverages on the table.

"Thank you Sanji." The straw hat ladies said raising their glasses toward him.

"Hey Sanji could you make me a drink? I'm parched." Usopp requested leaning back in seat.

"Me too! Me too! Cotton candy milkshakes!" Chopper added.

"A cola float for me bro!"

"Some tea would be great yohoho!"

"More sake curly brows."

"NO! I serve the ladies make your own damn drinks you idiots!" Sanji shouted before noticing something that nearly made him drop his cigarette from his teeth.

"Luffy." Sanji growled towering over the captain.

"Oi Sanji can you make more meat?" Luffy asked unaware of where the chef's attention lay. The mouse running on a wheel in Sanji's head representing his mind started running faster until it tired with smoke protruding out it's ears laying still on the wheel— Luffy and Nami holding hands didn't compute in his brain.

"Luffy what are you doing holding Nami-swan's hand?" He questioned again glaring daggers at his captain.

"Huh? Oh I don't know why, she started it shishishi." He laughed thinking it was some form a game.

"Lies! Lies! Don't soil a lady's name like that. Let go! Let go!" He shouted while kicking the back of Luffy's head.

"Ow alright jeez, just make more meat already." Luffy said releasing Nami's hand. She held back a gasp feeling the loss of warmth. It nearly interrupted the navigator's conversation with Chopper causing the doctor to raise his brows curiously at her behavior.

"I'll make you as much as you want just leave the ladies alone." Sanji said heading towards the kitchen.

"Shitty chef." Luffy mumbled before smiling and starting to eat again. Nami couldn't help tremble from the loss of contact from her captain she needed his touch right now.

While talking with the others she grasped Luffy's hand again only to feel him pull away. She furrowed her brows attempting to do it again only for him to repeat his actions. She finally glanced over at Luffy to notice his hand tucked on his thigh preventing them from continuing.

Nami reached underneath the table interlocking their fingers together again giving him a light squeeze. Their gazes met as she offered him a smile which he returned, squeezing her hand back. The rest of dinner they didn't let go of each others' hands affectionally taking turns rubbing their thumbs along one another's knuckles.

When dinner finished the crew started to unwind heading off to different night activities. The moment Nami let go of Luffy's hand she began to sweat profusely; every nerve in her body was set on fire and the anxiousness returned worse than before.

Outside on the deck Franky finished passing out the cards to the table consisting of her, Zoro, and Robin. Despite losing berries during the game she could only keep her eyes on the back of the captain who was busy night fishing with Usopp and Chopper.

' _My body feels so hot now, there is an ache right now that I can't escape. I want hold his hand and maybe...do more. I'm really starting to lose control...Luffy.'_ The navigator's hands shook in her lap tearing her eyes away from the laughing trio meeting Robin's mischievous grin.

Robin took notice of Nami's loss of focus while the other two argued over their winnings from the last game. The archeologist didn't ask her what was wrong this time, she had a pretty good hunch. She gave a smile to the navigator shifting her eyes toward the fishing trio before trying to calm down Franky and Zoro at odds over a winning's dispute.

Getting her friend's nonverbal message she stood from her chair heading toward the trio sitting on the railing cracking jokes.

' _There it is, my heart is beating a million miles an hour, and I'm feeling so nervous. Maybe I should go back to the table where it's safe.'_

"Oi Nami!" Luffy's voice broke the orangette from her thoughts. A small tint reached her cheeks as he waved her closer to their group. She hesitantly walked over to them keeping a distance from the captain seated in the middle.

"Are you going to join us Nami?" Chopper asked excitedly turning his attention away from his fishing rod.

"Ah come on Nami you never fish with us!" Usopp yelled waving his hand in the air gesturing her to join them.

"Come on Nami it'll be fun shishshi." Luffy chuckled showing her the smile that she loved so damn much.

' _I need to leave; I need to go back to the table right now this is not good. How is this idiot doing this to me right now.'_ Her legs shifted slightly feeling the heat and ache return tenfold. ' _I need to touch him right now, who am I kidding?'_

"No thanks guys." She said recapturing her voice earning a pout from the trio. "Luffy I need to talk to you about our next destinations if that's alright with you, my log pose is going crazy."

Luffy frowned slightly wanting to continue his fishing but if his navigator needed him to continue his adventure he couldn't deny her request. "If I get a bite hold it for me till I get back okay?"

"Right." Usopp and Chopper nodded as the captain placed his fishing pole behind the ship's railing holding it in place.

Luffy hopped off the railing trailing his navigator up toward the front upper deck of Sunny. Nami glanced toward the middle lower deck seeing how everyone was occupied in their own activities. The only one who's eyes followed them were Robin's; the woman glanced from her peripheral but she was definitely watching them. She quickly interlaced her right hand with Luffy's left practically dragging him up the stairs.

They finally reached the wheel of the Sunny earning a private moment.

Luffy pushed his straw hat off his hat with a grin. "So what's wrong with the log pose it's going wild again—" He was abruptly cut off by the navigator's arms wrapping around his neck pulling him into a tight embrace. His eyes widened as he softly placed his arms around her back holding her to him.

"I missed you." She whispered nuzzling into his neck.

"Huh? Missed me? But I've been here the entire time." Luffy said with a confused expression scratching his hat.

Nami pulled back hovering near his face. "I was more worried than I've ever been when you went off to face Doflamingo. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you, I was left behind to guard the ship, I was useless to you again." She tightened her hold on his neck not wanting to let go.

Luffy let out a hearty laugh clutching his stomach. She furrowed her brows thinking he was laughing at her. She reluctantly released her hold on him thinking she made a mistake opening up to him.

Luffy took his hat off his head placing on her's softly. "Don't feel bad about that Nami. I don't mean to worry you but I had to fight him to get stronger so I won't make you worried as much. You defended our home which means everything to me; no matter how you feel about it just know you did the right thing." He chuckled showing his usual grin. "That'll get you through."

Tears pooled around the navigator's eyes hearing those words come from her captain. ' _How does...this idiot...'_ not holding back anymore she tackled her captain to the ground bringing his chuckle to an end as she ended up burying her face in his neck.

"Na-Nami?" Luffy questioned arching a brow at her sudden affectionate behavior. She leaned back slightly to peer into his onyx eyes feeling the aches return in greater intensity then any previous times combined.

' _Yes I can't escape these feelings I have right now, my mind is starting to go blank...'_

Nami roughly kissed his jawline trailing her lips along his neck. She felt the captain jerk up from surprise grasping her arms firmly.

"Nami what are—" Luffy held in a gasp as she suckled roughly on his neck placing a soft kiss there. She worked her tongue gently up his neck feeling his hold tighten slightly. The orangette nibbled on his earlobe placing it between her teeth adding kisses behind his ear.

She smirked as Luffy let out a low groan clutching her shoulders trying to pry her off him to avail.

"Nami? What are you doing?" He asked lowly turning to see her still placing kisses on his cheek. She sucked on his earlobe one again before biting it softly eliciting another groan from him.

Nami chuckled whispering in his ear, "What you've always wanted captain." She purred taking her hands in his interlacing them together once more. She slammed his hands above his head trailing her kissing assault lower. She could feel Luffy writhe under her weight from her low moans as she laid heavy kisses on his scarred chest. She dragged her tongue lightly across the outlines of it causing him to shiver. Her tongue left no place untouched on his lean muscular chest. His breathing became erratic keeping his eyes trained on her sensual movements.

"I want you." She growled possessively licking his abdomen like it was made of ice cream, placing french kisses all over his torso. Luffy slipped one of his hands free resting it atop her head gently silently begging her to continue. The cat burglar smirked victoriously working her way back up to his face. Nami straddled Luffy coming to rest nose to nose with him. She gasped in surprise feeling something rather large under her perfectly apple shaped ass causing her smirk to grow larger. Having not done something like this before she instinctively moved her hips in a circular motion earning a moan from Luffy as he arched his hips into hers.

"You like me this much captain? Do you want me to stop?" She purred nuzzling her nose against his.

"Y-y-yeah, stop." He said weakly earning another amused chuckle from the orangette.

"Liar." She whispered into his ear turning his head to kiss the other side of his face. Luffy groaned as she sucked roughly on his collarbones leaving soft kisses on them afterwards. He placed his hands on the back of her head and neck urging her to continue as his hips bucked into her rotating ones.

"If I'd known how bad you wanted this, I would've done this a lot sooner Luffy."" She said seductively running her nailed fingertips along his torso causing him to shudder in pleasure. Nami noticed where his gaze had fallen as she glanced at his aroused features adoring a heavy blush.

"You're such a pervert captain, your just really good at hiding it." She said resting on her heels placing her weight on her hips.

"I'm not a pervert." Luffy argued resting on his elbows trying to throw her off him by thrusting his hips up.

Nami moaned loudly feeling his strong strokes smirking seeing him holding up his valiant act. "You know you're really cute when you try and act like you don't want it." She laughed grasping the hem of her tank top discarding it revealing her black laced bra.

Luffy immediately froze as his eyes widened. He couldn't help it as blood began to squirt from his nose dripping onto his fingers when he attempted to halt it. He turned his head away trying to hide his blush from her. "Nami...I don't have any money..."

"That's okay, this one's for free Luffy." She stated wrapping her arms around his neck pulling his face to rest between her breasts. She giggled at his quiet muffles between her bosom. It was her turn to moan feeling his hot breath decorate her chest. She pulled him tighter moaning a little louder at his curious kisses to her breasts. She felt an unfamiliar heat build in her core as he roughly grounded his hips into hers unable to control his bodily movements.

Luffy's curious kisses turned into passionate ones as he buried himself in her chest trying to return the pleasure she'd given to him. She let out a ragged breath feeling his gentle nibbles attempting to free a nipple to increasing the frequency of his kisses. "You're really beautiful Nami..." Luffy breathed running his tongue across her collarbone leaving soft kisses.

They both groaned together when she cupped his cheeks gazing into Luffy's onyx eyes. His face resembled a strawberry from the heat he felt just by her actions and kissing her covered breasts. In a moment of pure bliss he leaned forward attempting to capture her lips in a kiss.

Nami let out squeak pressing her finger to his lips halting actions. ' _Did he really just try and kiss me? Why did I stop him? I want him to kiss me more than anything right now but then he'll have the power. I feel like I blacked out over the past few minutes, I can't control myself."_ She inwardly battled with herself still staring into her captain's eyes. "Not yet." She whispered running her fingers gently over his lips.

"Nami?" He asked huskily as she placed a hand over his heart feeling his skyrocketed heart rate. "What are you doing to me?"

"Marking my territory." She growled lowly attacking his neck once again. She sucked the soft skin between her lips before pressing a gentle kiss leaving a bruise. She could feel him writhe under her weight again. A hidden smile reached her features as he placed a hand on the back of her head roughly gripping her curls—he was silently pleading her not to stop her assault on his neck.

After a few more kisses she pushed him onto his back trailing kisses down his body once more. She rubbed her breasts against his groin causing him to place a hand over his mouth preventing him from shouting out loudly due to the foreign pleasure.

"You really like me alot don't you captain?" Nami teased feeling his pride becoming strained in his swim trunks from her efforts. "So this is what you've been hiding from me? You want to fuck these tits captain? Okay, but only for you Luffy." She moaned increasing her pace.

"Ohhh N-Nami." Luffy groaned rolling his head to side immensely enjoying her seductive words and the sensations running through his body.

"Luffy! Luffy! Come down here quick! We got ourselves a big one!" Usopp's voice rang out breaking the captain from his trance. He glanced in Nami's hazelnut brown eyes slipping his thighs from under her weight breaking free from the navigator's grasp.

"Come back Luffy, don't you want to play some more?" She asked with half-lidded eyes crawling on all fours to him like a lioness stalking it's prey.

"Sorry I can't." He said lowly before shouting toward Usopp that he was on his way disappearing down the ship's front deck steps at a frenetic pace.

Nami slipped her tank top back on watching the trio hoist Luffy's fishing pole back and forth trying to reel in a massive catch. She couldn't help smirk thinking she was busy reeling in one herself.

"You can run Monkey D. Luffy, but you can't hide." She said to herself licking her lips hungrily with a grin tapping her fingers against the railing with impatience.

The trio finished hauling the large swordfish from the water after a half an hour of struggling. It took the assistance of Franky and Zoro also but they got it done.

"Nice haul, that squid bait really came in handy captain." Usopp said patting Luffy proudly on the back.

Zoro nodded in approval. "Glad I could help, now we won't need to buy dinner for the next week."

The crew threw the fish inside the aquarium putting it on ice until it was ready to be gutted and cooked. They shared high fives before heading off to bed.

"Oi Luffy your hat, you never go anywhere without it, where is it?" Franky asked pointing toward the captain's exposed raven hair.

"That's right I left it..." his eyes widened remembering exactly where it was. "Don't worry I know where it is...don't wait up for me." He said running off toward the ship's deck. The cyborg rose a brow before shrugging and entering the men's dorms.

"Nami? Nami? You here?" He asked quietly glaring around the darkness of the upper deck. He barley had time to breath before being slammed roughly against the front mast of the ship.

"Back for more?" She purred nuzzling into his ear. She rubbed her thigh up his leg and onto his abdomen causing him to stiffen immediately.

"I uh...actually need my hat." He spoke through her light kisses on his cheek. Luffy reached for his straw hat only for her to place a hand on it keeping it in place.

"Why? You never had a problem with me wearing it before?" She asked pouting cutely in his face. He couldn't help blush seeing her slightly puffed out cheeks. His gaze flicked from her gorgeous brown eyes to her plump red lips.

"I let you borrow it not have it." He argued trying to not give into her seductive behavior.

"Please captain...I'll give it right back, I promise." She moaned in his ear earning a shudder from him. She rolled her hips into his between their interlocked legs earning a low groan from him.

Luffy slipped out of her grasp grabbing his hat in one go putting some distance between them. The orangette relentlessly pursued him swinging her hips as she walked toward him. He gulped nervously continuing to back away.

"What's wrong captain? Don't you want to stay and play with me for a bit?" She giggled sticking her hip out to extenuate her curves.

His eyes roamed over her body hungrily for a moment before he snapped his eyes shut. "You're...acting really strange today Nami." He said quickly before dashing toward the men's quarters. He leaned on the door after shutting it staring at his hands and what he would've done to his navigator if he stayed behind a moment longer.

Nami laughed to herself enjoying every second of it. "You really are an idiot Luffy. Don't you know it turns a girl on even more when you act all innocent like that." She couldn't help giggle thinking of his reactions to her.

' _The great thing is, I'm just getting started.'_ She deviously thought licking her lips. Upon entering her quarters she was greeted by Robin who retreated to the room just after Luffy came to catch his fish.

"You look very happy tonight." Robin exclaimed glancing up from her book.

"Its Luffy." Nami confessed covering her face with a nearby pillow collapsing onto her bed.

"Oh? What about the captain?" Robin asked curiously, a hidden smirk coming to her lips.

"Robin... do you ever feel butterflies in the pit of your stomach?" Nami asked turning over on her bed to look at Robin while kicking her feet happily in the air.

The archeologist took a seat on her bed facing the navigator. "I used to a lot when I was younger. But yes, sometimes I do usually when Franky does something romantic, which isn't very often. Why do you ask?" Robin knew exactly the reason she just needed to hear Nami say it.

"I think I'm in love with Luffy, Robin." Nami giggled hugging the pillow tightly to her chest.

Robin's lips curved upward in amusement wanting to release a series of giggles. She been waiting to hear those words for along time. "I see," she said composing herself, "do you want me to help out?"

The orangette's smile grew larger as the seconds passed. "Yes I want you to tell me everything, I want to know if he feels the same way." Nami said giddily bouncing up and down.

Robin forced the Orangette to sit up as she grasped her hands. "Okay I'll tell you how, but are you sure?" She asked with a warm smile.

"Of course I can't wait. Will you really tell me how I can show Luffy how much I love him?" She questioned with sparkles in her eyes.

"I thought you'd never ask." Robin spoke finally releasing her giggles embracing the younger woman. She knew something was up with the navigator but this opportunity was too rare and good to pass up, she would use it to her advantage.

"Now sit still Nami, this may take awhile." Robin said sitting next to the navigator as they talked to one another well into the night and early morning.

Meanwhile in the men's dorms Luffy laid in his bunk feeling an unfamiliar heat stick on his body.

' _I wonder what was up with Nami earlier? One moment it was fine before she...'_ a blush crept on his cheeks remembering what she did to him. He could still feel the kisses the navigator left on his body.

He shut his eyes tightly only to see her inside of his head. ' _What the hell's happening to me...I'm feeling mystery emotions I've never had before...'_ Luffy tossed and turned with a few loud groans knowing it would be impossible to sleep well tonight.

 **A/N: Part 1 of 3- I hope y'all enjoyed it as always thanks for the read.**


	2. The Straw Hat and Mikan

**A/N: Lime warning (probably the only one in the series)**

Luffy groggily woke up rubbing his eyes feeling like someone shook him awake. The sun had yet to rise and the sky was still dark meaning it was very early in the morning. He felt an immediate need to take a cold shower remembering the moments he shared with his navigator the previous night.

He grabbed a pair of swim shorts, usual cardigan, and a towel heading toward the bathroom. Approaching the room he was surprised to hear the shower on despite the rest of the crew being asleep. The captain poked his head back in the men's quarters seeing everyone accounted for and still fast asleep. He scratched his head in confusion but ultimately chalked it up as one of them leaving the shower accidentally running all night; it wouldn't have been the first time that happened.

Luffy opened the door letting the steam enter his lexicon. He closed the door stepping further into bathroom to adjust the shower knobs. Just as his hand reached the curtains a hand threw them back causing him to step away in surprise.

"N-N-Nami?!" He asked taking another horrified step back. He rubbed his eyes rapidly thinking this had to be a dream, a really good one at that. "I'm sorry, I didn't know—"

"Shhh," she brought a hand to his lips silencing him. "Its okay Luffy, this isn't a dream, this is very real." She said backing him against the nearby wall.

"W-what are y-you doing here?" He asked looking anywhere but her. She couldn't help fold her arms under her bust pouting at his lack of attention.

"Our shower doesn't work so I decided to use this one, what a coincidence huh?" She teased placing her hands on his chest.

Luffy gulped feeling her naked limbs press up against his clothed ones. He'd been so caught up in his thoughts he didn't resist her tossing his clothes and towel over her shoulder.

"Your that happy to see me this early? Monkey D. Luffy, you naughty boy." She grinned pulling him tighter to her.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't know you were in here I swear! Don't hit me." He yelled backing away further until his back hit the door. His arm tried to reach for the knob, after a few tries he was successful. Just as he cracked the door open Nami slammed it shut cornering him once again.

"You don't want to play with me?" She pouted running her hands through his unruly black hair.

"I-I-uh..." he remained speechless as he ran her hands along his bare torso enjoying every second of it.

"How about," she leaned towards his ear making sure to whisper softly, "finish off where we started captain." Her hands encircled his neck pulling him closer.

Luffy finally peeled his eyes off the walls to glance at her, he couldn't help it. A trickle of blood started leaking from his nose catching a glimpse of her naked body that she graciously showed him, his self-control was starting to slip away.

' _Now's my chance, he won't be able to resist me after this.'_ Nami thought taking a step back. She pretended to slip falling onto him dramatically forcing him to catch her fall.

"Oi Nami are you alright?" He asked holding the orangette up by her waist clutching her skin tightly in his hold. She wiggles in his grasp forcing his hands lower to rest on her ass. She moved her hands to his forcing them to stay there.

"I am now." She said looking at him through half-lidded eyes throwing him a look that would make most men go crazy. He couldn't help tighten his grip on her backside feeling an aching below his waist.

Luffy tried to hoist her up only for her to fake slip again pulling her with him to the tiled floor. He landed directly in her chest causing electricity to spark through both of them.

The captain raised his head from her breasts to gaze into her eyes. "Nami?" He asked a concerned tone lacing his voice. "Why are you acting like this? What's gotten into you?" He asked with a confused expression.

She giggled at his question. "Does it matter? Don't you like what you see? Let's fool around a little." Now that she made it this far the navigator would be damned to let him go.

Luffy looked hesitant for a few minutes before shaking his head. "I can't...we can't—" he started being abruptly cut off by her lips claiming his. She cupped his face while wrapping her legs around Luffy's back forcing most of his weight on her.

"Your body betrays your words captain." She whispered against his lips forcing her tongue into the sensitive parts of his mouth. He groaned starting to enjoy Nami's lips against his own, he hadn't a clue what kissing felt like until now.

"Come on." She urged pushing him off her so she could stand up. She grabbed his hand leading him into the shower. "Sit." The orangette commanded and the captain obeyed.

"What are you gonna—" the captain's jaw fell open as she grasped his member reaching into his shorts. His brows furrowed feeling a heat scotch through his body starting from his toes to his head.

Nami pulled off his shorts roughly in one swift motion. "Just relax captain." She stated with a giggle resting his bare back against her large breasts.

"N-Nami that...feels so good." He said softly lost in blissful pleasure as she rubbed her erected nipples along his back. The friction created a heat in the steaming bathroom eliciting a pleasure from them both.

"I know." She purred gripping his length once again beginning to stroke him roughly. Luffy's head fell back on Nami's shoulder as he bucked his hips into her hand's movements.

Nami moaned lowly trying to contain the hefty eight inch length in her grip. She could hardly believe he held all this back from her, it matched the description for how it looked in her fantasy. Her clitoris was begging to be played with as a persistent heat built between her legs.

Luffy wheezed roughly turning his head toward her so they were nearly nose to nose. He kissed her roughly earning a moan from the orangette begging for entrance with his tongue; She happily allowed him to dominate her mouth.

"W-where do I touch you?" He asked earning a wide grin from the navigator.

"Let me show you." She said seductively taking her free hand to guide one of his hands on the hood of clitoris before gliding it along her labia. She moaned loudly in his ear letting him know how much she was enjoying it. "Inside." She said gliding his fingers into her entrance.

Her hips immediately bucked feeling penetration for the first time. "Ah Luffy right there, deeper, faster." She commanded as he obliged on a whim trying his best to return the pleasure.

Without warning she released the rubber man pushing him down onto the tiled shower floor.

"Nami?" He questioned to lost in his own hazed lust to think straight at this point. She climbed over him straddling his face.

"Put your tongue where you fingers were." She stated before she began stroking him again. He shuddered in pleasure basking in her unique scent.

"You smell like tangerines down here Nami..." he said lost in lust kissing her womanhood. She bucked her hips tightly as his tongue darted between her folds eliciting a loud moan from the navigator.

Nami responded by taking him fully into her mouth causing him to muffle a loud groan into her thighs. Never had she thought about doing this until a few moments ago. Her captain would be the only to receive something like this. She could feel his hand push her head further onto his length earning an approving moan from her.

The navigator clenched her folds around Luffy's tongue as she released her orgasm onto his face.

"What was that?" Luffy asked licking from the intoxicating juices from his lips.

"It was an orgasm Luffy you made me feel amazing, you're very good with your tongue." She said continuing to bob her head on his hardened length. She released it with a loud pop gesturing him to stand up with her.

"What is it?" He asked before being shoved roughly against the wall.

She wordlessly sank to her knees taking his member fully into her mouth until her nose touched his abdomen. He threw his head back against the wall trying his hardest not to release on the spot.

"Have you always dreamed about this Luffy?" She asked staring up at him continuing to pump his length in her hand.

"Yes." He said evenly staring straight into her eyes, she could tell it was the truth.

She placed his pride between her breasts before swiftly taking him into her mouth once again.

He gritted his teeth together inhaling sharply feeling pleasure unlike anything felt previously. "Fuck Nami, I'm really close."

She responded by moaning loudly urging him to release. Less than a minute later of her coaxing he let his orgasm loose into Nami's mouth as she relaxed her throat swallowing his load.

"Nami that felt so good," he slumped down the wall sitting in front of her, "better than anything..." he trailed off as she tackled him onto the floor.

The pair locked tongues tasting one another's and each other's juices loving this moment between them. Nami rested her head on his chest loving the way things were going.

"What's so funny?" Luffy asked arching a brow at her.

"Nothing I'm just really happy, to know that I'm special to you." She giggled wrapping tighter to him. After they came down from their high she kissed him deeply before wrapping in a few towels and heading back to her quarters before the rest of the crew awoke.

Luffy laid in the same spot watching her leave the bathroom. He chuckled to himself unable to move. The captain couldn't help wonder how breakfast would go.

—

The crew sat at the table passing food all around like usual. Everyone seemed to be in their usual mood except the captain and navigator that sat in their usual spots.

Luffy piled his mountain of plates blocking Nami from view as he ate like nothing had happened between them in the mens' showers.

She puffed her cheeks in frustration half- conversing with everyone else but began to pout as Luffy spoke to anyone but her. A sudden bold idea popped into her head as she stood from her seat taking her plate along.

During mid-conversation she sat directly in Luffy's lap earning a surprised look from her captain but he kept eating like usual. The crew were too busy in their own antics to notice anything amiss.

"Nami," Luffy said finally after swallowing his mouth full of food, "in front of the crew?"

"I don't care, do you?" She asked kissing his jawline. He gaped at her behavior wondering if any of this is real. He acted normal as possible going back to eating while she continued her kissing assault on his neck.

Usopp asked Nami a question before glancing toward her empty seat. "Nami why are you sitting on Luffy's lap?" He asked nonchalantly taking a sip of water. He spit the water out on Chopper after his brain processed what he'd said. "NAMI'S SITTING ON LUFFY'S LAP!"

The crew stopped their loud ruckus turning to the pair cuddled up at the head of the table holding a collective breath. Everyones' jaw dropped the table seeing Nami kiss Luffy relentlessly while he ate as if nothing was going on.

The sound of a broken plate reached the crew's ears as the chef appeared around the corner. "Luffy you bastard what are doing to Nami-swan?!" He growled pointing a finger an accusing finger at the captain.

"I guess we're together now shshishi." Luffy chuckled kissing Nami on the lips earning a gasp from everyone at the table.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" The crew yelled collectively with the exception Robin who chuckled at the situation.

"Why are you laughing Robin?! This is serious!" Usopp yelled directly to the archeologist who continued laughing.

"Tch who cares you're all being over dramatic, especially you love cook." Zoro said drinking from his sake bottle.

"Shut it Marimo, I'll deal with you later. Nami-swan is this true? You're with the shitty captain?" He asked hunching over with a overly dramatic teary face.

"It's true Sanji, I love Luffy." She said with a warm smile plain as day.

"WHAAAAATTTTT?!" The crew yelled in unison as Robin let out a fit of giggles.

"Stop it Robin! Usopp snapped. Sanji collapsed feeling his heart stop hearing one of his beloveds was taken by the idiot captain of all people.

"We got a man down! We need a Doctor!" Chopper yelled grasping his cheeks.

"You're the doctor!" The table yelled with the exception of Robin, Sanji, and the new couple. Chopper hurriedly checked on the downed cook muttering something about his life being over.

"I hope we can go shopping soon there's a lot of clothes I want you to try on and that I want show you." Nami giggled wrapping her arms around his neck tighter. She whispered into his ear before going back to kissing him.

The crew's heads turned slowly towards them listening to their conversation.

"Aw I wanted to go to an amusement park." Luffy whined pouting childishly. He really wanted to show Nami a fun time, win her a prize, and take her on top of the Ferris wheel.

"We can do both, but you have to treat me to dinner before." She grinned kissing his neck once again.

"Yosh! I will, do you want to go on the Sunny figurehead? We can cuddle there if you'd like?" Luffy suggested matching her wide grin with his own.

"Okay babe, carry me there." She said biting her lip making sure he saw it.

Everyone dropped their forks along with their jaws not bothering to breath listening to intimate words exchanged.

The pair shared a quick kiss rubbing their noses together before Luffy carried his navigator bridal style outside onto the deck leaving a shocked crew in their wake.

"What the fuck..." Zoro muttered unable to comprehend what just happened.

"WE NEED TO BREAK THEM UP!" Usopp blurted out suddenly.

"Thank you!" Sanji said suddenly resurrecting himself after the couple left his presence.

Robin growled like a vicious animal at them both. Sanji squealed like a six year old jumping into Usopp's arms.

"Robin, you scared the poor fella, there there." The marksman petted the whimpering chef.

"I'm sorry Sanji, I just can help feeling defensive over them, their relationship is special." Robin said as her eyes gleamed with sparkles.

"You freak me out woman." Zoro growled chugging from his bottle trying to forget what he witnessed moments ago.

Chopper studied his hands in front of him. He had an interesting theory why Nami was acting like this, maybe it had to do with the mysterious plant he picked up from the island yesterday afternoon. He scurried off toward the infirmary while the crew argued about what to do with the navigator and the captain's newfound relationship.

 **A/N: A humorous take on the straw hats I'd say. I usually don't write humor but it's good to get out of my comfort zone. The wrap up chapter is next. Chapter four will start a new story and I promise you it's a lot more heavy and grounded than this one and I can't wait to bring it to you. As always Thanks for the read**


	3. Lines Drawn

Chopper examined the mysterious pink plant placing a few droplets of it's dew under the microscope working tirelessly. He gasped at his findings beginning to scribble away on his notepad. He would find the cause of the navigator's odd behavior and an anti-agent to combat the effects hopefully cure her. The reindeer didn't know how much over dramatic public display of affection he could take from those two.

Outside the crew tried to go about their usual daily business even with Luffy and Nami missing in action. They could hear the couple clear as day from the Sunny figurehead. The groans and differently pitched moans were loud enough to make Franky cover his ears as he adjusted the vessel's steering wheel.

"Why?! How did this happen?" Sanji sank in a depressive state banging his fists on the grass.

The swordsman smirked seeing the chef's misery. "Face it curly brows, you should've seen this coming. The money hungry witch would rather be with the pirate king who's going to be rich rather than a beta cucked chef like you." Zoro said curling his weights while laying on the ship's railing.

"Shut up! It doesn't make it any easier." Sanji wailed letting his tears flow laying on the ground in agony.

Usopp, Brook, and Robin cupped their ears with a tint accompanying their cheeks listening to the loud smacking going on.

"Either their chewing lot's of bubble gum or making out like crazy." Usopp surmised turning toward the other two.

Brook chuckled, "Wow Luffy-san and Nami-san are good." The skeleton glanced over at Robin who was blushing like crazy hearing the smacking and conversing of the people she wanted to get together most on the crew.

The others approached the trio listening to the couple perched on the figurehead deciphering what they were saying to one another.

Luffy popped Nami's bubble she blew with her gum causing them both to chuckle.

"Thanks for the gum Luffy, it's really good this orange flavor is my favorite." She laughed leaning back into his chest. He wrapped his arm around Nami's waist nuzzling into her warmth.

"Cherry is my favorite shishshi." He chuckled leaving a kiss on her cheek. The captain wasn't sure exactly when the switch flipped to her acting like this but he didn't complain, he was starting to like his navigator this way.

Nami leaned her head back on his shoulder claiming his lips. The cherry and orange flavors created a unique warmth between them. "I love you babe, do you love me?" She asked searching his eyes.

Luffy wasn't sure what love entailed exactly but this had to be it, there wasn't anything else like this. He chuckled earning a slight frown from the orangette.

"Why are you laughing like that?" She asked puffing her cheeks slightly.

Luffy placed his forehead against hers, "because I realized that I love you too, and I find it really cute when you pout like that." He said roughly kissing. She moaned softly running her hands through his spiky black hair.

She clunked her head against his forehead. "Ow Nami what was that for?" He questioned peaking an eye open at her.

"I'm just happy knowing I'm special to you and," she grabbed his collar straddling his lap, "I want to rock your world Monkey D. Luffy." Nami growled forcing him under her. Their moans became louder causing the crew listening to take rapid steps backwards.

"We have to break them up." Usopp groaned earning a pat on the back from the cook. The rest couldn't have agreed more with the exception of Robin who summoned her arms snatching them by their throats, a dark look accompanying her features.

"Now look what you gone and did Usopp." Zoro growled struggling against the arms' steel like grip.

"Oi Relax Robin, we'll stay out of if." Franky barked causing the archeologist to release them.

Usopp cough loudly clutching his throat. "What the hell Robin?! Your going to kill over that?" He shouted.

"Precisely." She answered coldly.

"ROOOBBBINNN!" Usopp shouted his eyes popping from his skull.

"Robin-chaaawn why?!" Sanji cried rocking himself while sucking a thumb. This whole public display thing was really killing him from the inside out.

"Damn witch." Zoro growled pulling out a bottle from his shirt beginning to chug loudly.

Franky went to stand next to his girlfriend. "Do you really want to them together like this, why doesn't it bother you?" The cyborg asked scratching his head in bewilderment at Robin's odd behavior toward them.

"Because what they have is special. Even if they're being dramatic do any of you deny they don't have something a close unique bond that's highly unusual among crew mates?" Robin inquired glancing around the circle.

Sanji immediately shot his hand up in the air objecting to whatever Robin said. The others turned to glance at him waiting for him to give him reasoning. Sighing deeply he lowered his arm in defeat tracing a circle with his foot, "sorry Robin-chawn." He said sniffling. Even the love cook knew when to yield when it came to those two.

"We should just let it be whatever happens, happens I'm over it." Zoro stated leaving the others to go to the weight room.

Usopp sighed deeply, "if it means them being happy then I guess I can't really complain although I'll never get used to what happened at breakfast this morning." The marksman shuddered remembering it all too well. He shrugged walking toward his workshop to tinker with an invention.

Sanji threw his hands in the air letting out a loud yell echoing across the ship before slumping over. "If it makes Nami-swan happy thats what's important, even if it is with the shitty captain." He said leaving a trail of tears behind him as he hobbled slowly back toward the kitchen.

Franky groaned, "You're playing with Fire Robin, but if something bad happens between them to fracture the crew you have to take responsibility."

"I'm aware." She snapped earning another groan from the shipwright.

"Alright then, I'll be in my workshop if you need me." The cyborg followed the rest of the crew inside. Robin returned her attention to the pair continuing their lovey dovey antics on the figurehead.

Sweat began to drip off the navigator's chin landing on the captain's scarred chest earning a groan from him. She continued teasing the rubber man grinding on him until he begged her not to stop. Even with their clothes on the heat between the two couldn't go unstated.

Luffy groaned staring down at where she worked on him. Despite only being dry humped out of his cardigan, he couldn't focus due to the insurmountable pleasure building.

Nami leaned close to his ear, "I want to go really far Luffy, meet me in the library." She giggled before running off toward the ship. She ignored his shouts telling her to stay.

Robin hid behind the mast watching Luffy chase the orangette into the library. Her curiosity got the better as she followed the pair. She was too late to notice a frantic Chopper running about the ship searching for Luffy and Nami shouting something about the effects of a certain plant.

Nami placed Luffy's hands on her hips wrapping her arms around his neck dragging him toward the unoccupied desk. Their tongues battled for dominance as he eventually won out eliciting a deep moan from her. She smirked victoriously feeling him finally lose his self control to her seduction.

"I want you, I need you." She breathed heavily suckling on his neck.

"Need me how? Show me." He said returning her affections wholeheartedly. He boldly gripped her breasts as she sat on the desk pulling him on top to lay above her.

"Nami..." He said staring at her through half-lidded eyes, a certain hunger was beginning to take over him.

"Mm...Luffy right there." She moaned softly as he suckled the sensitive spot on her neck leaving a hickey. "Please Luffy I need you, take advantage of me." She whispered in his ear.

Every fiber in his being froze at her words as he completely halted his movements. Nami noticed his lack of movement thinking it was an elaborate way of teasing her.

She pouted the way he loved trying to gain his attention back. "Luffy if you're trying to tease me it's working, now come on don't keep me waiting." The navigator laid kisses to him trying to reignite the flame.

"What's wrong babe?" She asked sweetly cupping his cheeks.

"I think we should stop Nami..." he said keeping his eyes hidden from her.

Outside the observation room Chopper ran into Robin nearly out of breath.

"Have you seen Luffy or Nami?" He wheezed hunched on his knees.

"What is it Chopper?" She asked curiously.

"I know what's wrong with Nami!" Chopper shouted regaining his wind. Robin's eyes widened curious to what the doctor had to say.

"Tell me first Chopper." She stated kneeling eye level with him.

"Very well." The reindeer began to explain his findings to the archeologist.

Back inside Nami chuckled at the captain's words thinking not too much from them. "Okay babe we can take it slow, take a break for a day or so maybe—"

She was interrupted by Luffy firmly pulling her hands and placing them into her lap. "No Nami, I mean we shouldn't do any of this anymore, ever again." He said coldly.

Nami furrowed her brows, "don't be a idiot Luffy. When a girl throws herself at you, you don't push her away now stop joking around!" She shouted for the first time in awhile.

"I'm not Nami..."

"Really give me one good reason right now!" She demanded crossing her arms. It upset the orangette that he still wouldn't look her in eyes.

Luffy gritted his teeth trying to contain his emotions. This would be one of the hardest things he'd ever done. "I-I I'm in love with someone else."

The words struck Nami in the heart wounding her deeply. She hopped off the desk hiding her eyes underneath her bangs.

"So you were just playing with my emotions then? Using me?" She asked matching his tone.

He glanced at her for the first time. "No, I do like you...but as a friend, your my nakama...I mixed the two up..." Luffy's voice was beginning to strain from the words coming out his mouth.

"Who?"

"What?"

"Who is it your in love with? You at least owe me that much?" She asked taking a step away from him. He couldn't help lower his gaze to his feet in shame.

"Boa Hancock." He answered still not meeting her gaze.

"The snake empress? That's a lie!" She yelled. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that's not true!"

He met her gaze reflecting a certain sadness. She roughly shoved his chest to put distance between them. Luffy knew how sensitive she was when it came to Hancock. The woman was considered to be the most beautiful woman on the planet aside from Shirahoshi.

"It's not true."

"Then who Luffy?! Tell me!" She demanded gritting her teeth.

"It's Vivi." He said meeting her fierce gaze finally.

Nami let out an unhumorous laugh stepping further away. "I should've known, that's why you never made a move on me before I did on you. I just thought you were different Luffy, but I was wrong...you're the same like every other man." She said with a soft gaze before brushing past him practically running from the library.

"Nami wait I need to—" he grabbed her shoulders only for her to hit his chest roughly pushing him away.

"NO! You don't get to touch me, ever! You lost that privilege. To think I let you in after all these years and let you have me only for you to do this to me." She sobbed before turning angry. "Unless it has something to with navigating, DON'T SPEAK TO ME EVER AGAIN!" Nami screamed crying into her arm before running past Chopper and Robin who opened the door.

The two gaped at Nami turning to see Luffy throwing chairs across the room in a fit of anger.

"I'll talk to Nami, can you talk to Luffy?" Robin rhetorically asked before jogging after the orangette.

Robin opened the door to find Nami crying into her pillow. She couldn't help feel somewhat responsible for encouraging the navigator's behavior while under the influence of the plant.

"I'm sorry." Robin said sitting next to the navigator placing a hand on her back.

"Why are you the one sorry Robin? Luffy said he loved another woman, even after all we did..." she sobbed into her pillow letting her sorrows out.

The archeologist understood what she was feeling at the moment. She pulled the navigator into a hug sitting her up and holding the younger woman until she fell asleep.

"Luffy calm down." Chopper pleaded seeing the captain's knuckles bleed from hitting table repeatedly.

The doctor bandaged Luffy's hands staring at the bruised and bloodied knuckles. "I'm sorry to tell you that the plant Nami was effected with held a natural powerful aphrodisiac. I'm not sure if her feelings were real; the ancient natives used that plant between newlyweds as a sexual stimulate in the honeymoon phase. The stimulation was said to be so powerful it could heal the most gruesome of injuries. Is any of this sinking in?" Chopper questioned glancing at the captain hoping he listened to the explanation.

"Do you how long it will last?"

"Until tomorrow morning, she won't remember anything from the past day and a half, I'm afraid—I'm truly sorry Luffy. I don't know all that you did but—"

Luffy cut him off. "No that's fine, it's for the best anyway." He said slightly relieved things would go back to normal and she wouldn't hate him. But a large part was hurt from the events that transpired. He desperately wanted what they felt to be real, he realized now more than ever how he felt about her.

"You're all patched up, hopefully you can tell her the truth tomorrow she needs to know Luffy." Chopper advised leaving the captain to his thoughts.

Robin silently closed the door after rocking the navigator asleep to come face to face with Luffy.

"Hello Luffy."

"Hi Robin, is Nami awake?"

"No, she just fell asleep."

"I'd like to see her for a minute, you can stay behind if you want." He offered.

Robin nodded opening the door to let him through. He stepped through to see her peaceful sleeping form at the far end of the room. He sat next to her gazing at how beautiful face, he couldn't believe it was the same scary woman who berated him a lot of time.

He sighed softly, "I'm sorry to do that to Nami. I never wanted to hurt you, I just want to keep you safe, happy, and keep you smiling. I would never take advantage of you in anyway, even if it meant you hating me. I hope in someway you know that when I said I loved you that I meant it; you're truly the only woman I feel that way about." He leaned down pressing a kiss to her temple before standing to leave.

"Luffy..." he heard her whisper in a deep sleep. Luffy couldn't help smile before exiting the room to join the crew for dinner.

—

Nami stretched yawning loudly as she ran her hand through the orange locks.

"Morning Robin." She smiled seeing the archeologist sitting up on her bed. "I'm starved, I wonder what's for breakfast?" She asked yawning loudly again. "I feel like I been asleep for a couple days." The navigator slumped back on her pillow feeling drowsy.

"Nami, we need to have a word." Robin said causing the younger woman to sit up.

The orangette arched a brow. "About what? Did something happen?" She asked an urgent tone lacing her voice.

"Let me start at the beginning."

Luffy stood outside the door to the kitchen anxiously awaiting the arrival of his navigator. He didn't have to wait long as Robin waved to him heading inside and Nami stood a few feet away staring at him.

"Hey Nami I hope your not—"

He barley had time to speak before he felt her frame crash against his. "Thank you." She squeaked out pulling him tighter to her.

"Huh?" He turned to her bewildered, he didn't expect this reaction.

"Robin told me everything...about yesterday, what you did in the library. I was right you are different, any other man would've done horrible things to me...but not you." She held back emotion from her voice as she clutched on Luffy like he was a lifeline.

"Of course, I would never take advantage of you. You're really special to me Nami." He said holding onto her fearing to let go.

She pulled back looking into his eyes. "I can always count on you can't I?"

"Yes whatever you need, I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

Nami hugged him tightly again. "That's what I wanted to hear." The only sound of the both of them could hear was their beating hearts enjoying the moment together.

"Oh by the way Robin may have not seen everything we did..." Luffy spoke with tinted cheeks scratching the side of his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked crossing her arms.

He told her about the seduction technique she used in the men's shower the previous morning. Nami inwardly screamed palming her face.

"I really did that..." she asked as her mouth hung agape.

"Shishi, you sure did, you're such a pervert Nami." Luffy laughed at her flushed face before receiving a half a dozen bumps on his head.

"You probably urged me to do it, you're the pervert I would never do something like that." She said turning away from with her arms folded.

"Good to see you're back to normal..." he said standing up with a few teeth missing.

"Hey Luffy..." She said still facing away from him.

"Yeah Nami..."

"I...I wouldn't mind doing some of those things again," she turned to look in his eyes, "but we need to complete our dreams first, after you become pirate king." She stated with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He smirked as they shared another hug. "Shall we?" He asked opening the door for her.

"Thank you." She smiled stepping through the door. The crew cheered seeing their captain and navigator enter the room back to their normal selves.

 **A/N: A fun short story. The next one is more earnest and I debated making it a full story but decided against it. I really urge you check that one out, I'm jacked for it. Another note, no matter the disposition or constitution of the the story I always try to put a morale into it. For some people it will mean everything to others absolutely nothing. As always thanks for reading.**


	4. Rejection

**A/N:Shoutout to Victoria Horn for great reviews on my stories, much appreciated. I'm excited to bring this chapter to you all, enjoy.**

The former navigator of the straw hats pirate crew strolled down the paved streets of the Goa Kingdom escorted by diplomatic guards. Some carried shopping bags filled with clothes while others expensive jewelry. She spent all morning shopping to her heart desired picking out the latest fashion trends. These were her typical days now, her adventures on the high seas were officially done, she put those days behind her considering them childish adventures.

Nami took a guard's hand being assisted into the carriage that awaited her presence. The missing straw hats created a noticeable void in her life. She sat in the empty carriage with a bored expression replaying the events that happened all those months earlier leading her to this moment.

 _At the climax of the war: Luffy called a truce with Blackbeard and Akainu to take down the true head of the World Government that the five elders bowed down to, Im Sama—the true greatest swordsman of the world._

 _Afterwards the three men broke the truce battling to the death in a winner take all to determine the future fate of the world. With fierce determination and will to keep his friends safe the straw hat captain outlasted the two titans weakening them to the point the Revolutionary Army could subdue and imprison them._

 _The great world war had ended; The tyranny of the World Government had no longer polluted the globe, the previous emperors with the exception of Red haired shanks were dead or imprisoned, and the nations' combined their resources to place the Revolutionary Army in place of the old regime. Due to his efforts during the war the current pirate king Monkey D. Luffy came to agreement with the government; he would remain on the side of good continuing to travel and assist nations at his own leisure. In exchange he and his crew would become exempt from the wanted list. He truly achieved his dream becoming the freest man alive. Being the honorable man that he was, Luffy helped his crew achieve the rest of their dreams in the following months. With the straw hats achieving their goals and being free to sail anywhere there was a peaceful bliss that filled the crew._

 _Luffy invited various allies to his ship over the passing months whenever they'd been in the nearby area. Nefatari Vivi, Shanks, Raleigh, Bartolommeo with his club, Shirahoshi, and finally Boa Hancock._

 _The straw hats sat around the main table on the grassy deck entertaining the snake empress with their tales from their fantastic adventures. Finally Luffy told of their amazing escape from the former yonko Big Mom's territory. Sanji started it but couldn't finish, the cook became too enthralled about serving the amazons his fine dined cuisines._

 _Everything went without a hitch until he mentioned a little too enthusiastically for the empress's liking how Nami saved his life more than a few times. Claiming that without her efforts he most certainly wouldn't have made it to become Pirate King, much less sail anywhere._

" _Yup that's my navigator she's really amazing huh?" Luffy asked rhetorically to the table scratching the back of his head sheepishly._

 _Nami couldn't help hide blush ducking her head for anyone to notice. She couldn't hide it from the two other women seated at the table. "Thank you Luffy, it was nothing I was just trying to be of use to you." She said humbly offering a warm smile to which he returned with his usual wide grin._

 _Hancock's eyes darted between the two, a hidden scowl forming on her lips. Her eyes narrowed at the navigator as she grabbed the empty pitcher from the table heading towards the kitchen._

" _Sanji dear." Hancock called as he appeared next to her instantaneously with heart eyes and drool practically slobbering from his lips._

" _Y-yes Hancock darling." He said with steam jetting out his nostrils._

" _Where is the ladie's room?" She asked watching blood shoot out his nose from the question._

" _U-up the stairs to the left." He grinned kneeling at her feet as she passed him. The empress rolled her eyes seeing the perverted chef worship the ground she walked on._

" _What are you doing you jackass?" Zoro asked the cook who laid his head on Hancock's seat._

" _What does it look like shitty Marimo?! Waiting for her to get back!" His heart eyes came back as he waited patiently for the empress to return to sit on his face._

" _You idiot." Zoro deadpanned but couldn't help crack a smile at the extremely perverted antics of the chef. The table erupted in laughter at the overtop behavior; Robin smacked Sanji with one of her hands forcing him to get up picking a fight with Zoro assuming it was him. Luffy's laugh bellowed across the ship, he couldn't have been happier._

 _Hancock glanced at the tables making sure she wasn't being watched before following the navigator into the kitchen. The empress's frown grew hearing Nami hum happily to herself with not a care in the world._

 _Nami pulled out a fresh pitcher of orange juice setting it on the counter before the fridge door violently slammed causing her to jump back in surprise._

" _Oh empress its you, are you looking for the Mikan pie? There's plenty more if you—"_

" _Don't play stupid with me girl!" Hancock growled earning a confused look from the orangette._

" _I think there's been some mistake—" she countered arching a brow at the sudden hostility of the older woman._

" _Yes there is a mistake. You thinking you have a chance with my future husband." Hancock argued taking a step closer to the navigator._

 _It now became apparent what she was being accused of. "Oh Luffy," she said with a fond smile, "empress we're just friends."_

 _Boa let out a mock laugh. "Foolish girl, that's what they all say. You're playing yourself, I see the way you look at him when he's not aware. I've seen that same look from plenty before." She said with an annoyed tone emphasizing the last part._

" _Look Empress I-" Nami paused unsure how to respond to the woman's sudden accusations. The snake empress smirked knowing it was her chance to strike her prey._

" _Just what makes you think the pirate king would want someone like you?" Hancock questioned running a hand through her perfect hair. "You're bland, a plain jane, average at best. I'm the most beautiful woman on the planet, ruler of Amazon Lily, and you're just a silly little navigator with a silly little crush." She teased grinning at the younger woman's hurt expression._

 _Nami wanted to deny what was said but knew she couldn't. Every man would take the empress Hancock over her in a heartbeat; but she knew Luffy was different._

" _I'm sure you had your little adventures and some fun. But you know deep down he could never love a petty thief like you, it's what you truly are, it's what you've always been." Hancock stated staying a moment longer before leaving Nami alone in the kitchen._

 _Nami could feel the need to cry over the harsh words spoken by the snake empress. Her knees shook from emotion as she nearly dropped the pitcher of orange juice. She sniffled drying her eyes with her sleeve taking a deep breath to recompose herself. She clutched the pitcher tightly before rejoining the festivities._

" _Oi Nami! There you are!" Luffy shouted with a meat bone sticking between his teeth. Seeing him again felt like a sigh of relief she smiled weakly waving to him._

 _She took a seat nestled between Zoro and Chopper avoiding the ruckus around her. The once jovial mood she had dissipated into nothingness only leaving a painful ache in her heart. She poured a glass of orange juice staring at the full cup in her hands; what seemed like her favorite sweet drink now appeared unappetizing._

 _Nami felt a strong grip squeeze her open hand. She followed the rubbery arm locking eyes with her captain. He offered her a small smile silently asking what was wrong. She gave a firm squeeze back reassuring him she was fine before she abruptly left the table._

 _Hancock watching the navigator leave gave a victorious smirk knowing her words rang true and struck the orangette where it hurt. Luffy's eyes widened as his gaze watched her retreat to the back of the ship. Nobody else seemed to notice their disappearance due to Brook standing on one of the tables singing Bink's Sake causing everyone to stand up and dance. Using the distraction Luffy disappeared through the gathering crowd heading off to find his navigator. Robin narrowed her gaze following the captain as he made his way onto the back half of the ship._

 _Nami sighed deeply leaning against the back railing of the Sunny. The empress's word's struck a deep nerve exposing her deepest fears regarding Luffy and her's relationship. But they were just friends? Another sigh left her lips as she stared out into black ocean focusing on the waves crashing against the side of the ship._

" _What's so interesting back here?" Luffy asked leaning over the railing wondering where she held her gaze._

 _Nami turned to look at him letting her eyes roam over his jovial expression. He still held the same positive attitude since the beginning of their adventure, she couldn't help but feel envious._

" _It's nothing Luffy, I'm just thinking." She stated turning back toward the open ocean._

" _About what?" He inquired curiously leaning closer to her._

 _She sighed softly, "just about everything we've been through. It seemed like yesterday we started our journey and suddenly it's over now that we accomplished our dreams." She said not meeting his eyes._

" _Well the hard part's over. Now we can sail around together visiting everyone we met on our journey, helping those who need it." He spoke with a smile._

 _Nami chuckled at his simplistic views of their future it was very expected of him._

" _What's so funny?" Luffy questioned with an arched brow, an amused expression on his features._

" _Its just what you said was very Luffy-like." She said finally meeting his gaze._

 _Luffy scratched his head in confusion. "Of course it is, I'm still Luffy. Me being pirate king won't change me."_

 _At his words she let out a content sigh knowing that he'd never let the power corrupt him. Despite becoming one of the most respected, powerful, and wealthy men in the world he didn't take any of it for granted. He started from the bottom of gray terminal rising to the top of the totem pole of society standing on equal footing with the royals of the world._

" _I still want to travel with everyone and I need you to do it because we can't go anywhere without you navigator." Luffy grinned coming to stand next to her._

 _Nami's gaze dropped to her hand hearing the words leave his mouth. She knew they were friends and he regarded her as his trusted navigator. But she hoped that he wouldn't always see her as that, maybe as something more. The empress's words hurt her more realizing that she could have a point._

" _Nami," He called making her breath hitch in her chest, "what's wrong? You've always told me what bothered you." He asked glaring at her awaiting her response._

 _She took a deep breath preparing herself for what she was about to say. "Since everyones' dreams came true, the crew will eventually start to lead their own lives..." she trailed off avoiding his gaze._

" _Nami?" He asked unsure of where she was going with this or what she was trying to say to him._

 _Nami took a deep breath gathering her courage before turning to face him. "Now that this is all over, I'm...thinking of leaving the crew."_

" _Nami—"_

" _Its alright Luffy," she interjected cutting him off, "the crew wouldn't mind if I'm alone then the only that could get hurt is me." Nami hated telling him this feeling like her heart was tearing in two._

 _Luffy glared at her with a saddened gaze, her words had struck a deep hidden nerve within him. "But Nami...if you leave, I'm the one that gets hurt."_

 _Nami's heart quickened as her palms became sweaty. She glared in captain's eyes knowing he was telling the truth._

 _Nervousness came over her like a wave. "What do you mean by that?" She asked stepping closer to the captain. "W-what are you trying to say to me Luffy?"_

 _Luffy internally wrestled with himself trying to decipher his repressed feelings for the orangette that stood before him. Gathering his courage he stepped closer to her, "that there's something between us, you know how much I care about you."_

 _Nami's eyes widened slightly as she released a sigh of relief hearing those words she dreamed of him saying to her one day._

" _Luffy..." She said softly stepping closer meeting his eyes once again._

" _I know you feel the same way." He spoke knowing that in spite of everything they've been through she felt differently about him then the others._

" _Caring only makes it worse." She said hugging herself but not denying her feelings toward him._

" _Nami since I became crowned there's something I've wanted to ask you." He spoke coming to stand only inches away. "You've been with me through everything and I wouldn't have made it here without you."_

 _She clutched the railing to stand up from his words that threatened to make her run into his arms. He softly touched her cheek feeling the warmth engulf his fingertips. Nami felt his rough calluses as she held his touch there._

 _The pirate king leaned closer touching foreheads with his navigator. "Be my queen Nami." As soon as the words left his mouth she silently gasped feeling her heart melt from his words._

" _Luffy I-" she halted her words as their noses grazed one another._

" _I need you by my side." He said pulling her by the waist so their bodies hugged up together. She placed her hands on his chest nearing his lips. This had been the moment she dreamed about for so long and it was finally here for the taking._

 _The pair's lips hovered near one another now an inch away practically grazing. Their breaths mingled together drawing them closer. Nami remembered the words the empress said to her earlier. That she could never keep someone like Luffy with her for long. He would eventually toss her aside for someone much more beautiful and up to par with his newly found status. She was only a navigator after all; just a navigator, she could never be a queen._

 _Throughout her young life she figured that good men like Luffy didn't lay with thieves like her. Her biggest fear was ruining their special friendship with a failed relationship ultimately making Luffy resent and hate her. She couldn't bare to live in a world where he couldn't look at her the same way he'd always had. With the same hope and confidence of the future lingering in his eyes as he asked her simple silly questions that made her giggle._

 _Just as their lips grazed she pulled back forcing Luffy's eyes opened. Nami's bangs hid her eyes guarding her expression. "I'm sorry Luffy I can't..."_

 _Luffy mouthed a 'huh' with a bewildered expression wondering why she wouldn't look him in the eyes._

" _I can't Luffy I'm sorry," she placed a hand over his heart leaning close to his ear, "You should go back to your empress." She said before running away from him not willing to let him see her cry her eyes out._

" _Nami..." Luffy spoke quietly staring at the spot where she stood moments earlier. He could still smell her tangerine scent on him making him miss her presence already. He blinked rapidly playing the words back in his mind telling him to go back to his empress. He couldn't help sigh heavily leaning over the railing feeling the rejection way on his emotions._

" _Captain." Zoro said emerging from his hiding spot setting a sake barrel down coming to stand next to Luffy._

" _Oi Zoro what's up?" Luffy acknowledged glancing at the swordsman leaning on his forearms staring out into the sea._

" _I'm sorry." He offered placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder._

" _You saw that?"_

" _Not all of it, just the last part of it. I didn't mean to I just came to refill our sake supply."_

" _Mm." Luffy offered not wanting to talk at the moment._

 _Zoro wasn't very good at this but he would be there to support the man he admired most in the world. "So what happened?" He asked leaning on the railing ready to listen to Luffy vent._

 _Sanji danced happily with a few amazons getting handsy which they didn't seem to mind._

" _So two beauties like you have never been with a man before?" He asked letting steam jet from his nostrils._

" _Nope," one of them giggled, "it's forbidden on Amazon Lily but if you keep it up tonight that could all change." She whispered into his ear causing his heart to burst out his chest._

" _Be still my heart!" He shouted._

" _Sanji-san you're so funny." They giggled as he pulled them closer by their waists. As if he had a sixth sense he felt a strangle tingling over his body._

" _Um excuse me for a moment ladies." He said a bit awkwardly glancing at the back deck. He could see Nami walking hurriedly with an arm over her eyes dodging party guests slamming her door shut—she was crying._

 _He made his way to door bypassing rowdy guests on the way. "Nami are you alright?" He knocked on her door a few times._

" _Go away." Came the response._

" _Are you sure your okay? I can make you—"_

" _GO AWAY!" She yelled more forcefully sending him away from the door successfully._

" _Yeesh, sorry I asked." He muttered to himself. It didn't make sense why she was acting like that. She was in one of the happiest moods he'd ever seen her at the table earlier in the night. He scratched his head in confusion meeting Robin who was making her way up the steps._

" _Is everything alright?" Robin asked obviously noticing her friend's distress._

" _I'm not sure. I'm pretty sure Nami is in there crying her eyes out right now." He said placing his hands in his pockets._

" _Nami is?! What happened?" She asked a concerned tone lacing her voice._

" _No clue," he shrugged, "You should check on her to see if she's okay."_

 _Sanji arched his exposed curly brow seeing Robin in deep contemplation. "What is it Robin?" He asked._

" _I saw Luffy go after her earlier towards the back of the ship. Maybe that has something to do with it?" She questioned with a hand under her chin._

" _I see, I'll check it out, see you around Robin."_

" _Okay see you later Sanji." Robin waved heading up the stairs._

" _Robin." Sanji called halting her steps._

" _Yes?"_

 _Sanji glared at her with serious eyes before they became hearts, "you look gorgeous tonight my darling." He swooned causing the older woman to chuckle before walking toward the door. Without wasting anytime the cook went to find the captain._

" _Nami?" Robin asked knocking on the door lightly. "It's me."_

 _There was a long pause before she heard light footsteps and the latch for the door click. Nami opened the door before climbing back into bed._

 _Robin shut the door heading into the room to talk to Nami._

 _Sanji saw Zoro leaning against the railing along with Luffy who remained slumped not responding to the cook's shouting._

" _Oi captain I know you didn't make a lady cry, how low can you be—"_

" _Not now curly brows this is serious, if your going to be sprouting that justice warrior shit get out of here, that's not needed right now." Zoro stated with an all too serious attitude facing the captain once again._

 _Sanji's eye widened seeing Luffy's downcast mood which he rarely showed if ever._

" _What's going on Luffy?" Sanji asked mirroring Zoro's stance coming to sit on the other side of the pirate king._

 _Luffy furrowed his brows searching himself for the answer, he didn't quite know himself. "I...I got...rejected..." he said glancing at the cook before turning his gaze back to the waves._

" _By Nami?" He asked earning an affirmative nod from Zoro._

" _Oh...I'm sorry captain." He said scratching his head in confusion. If he'd been bewildered before now he was completely lost. If he was rejected why was Nami the one crying?_

 _Sanji lit a cigarette. "Start from the beginning, tell me everything."_

 _With a heavy sigh Luffy relented telling Sanji the same thing he told Zoro. What he left out was Nami's plan to leave the crew. He chose not to believe it; if she truly did leave he would let her tell them in her own time._

—

" _Nami...please tell me, I can't stand seeing you this torn up about something." Robin pleaded rubbing the navigator's back as she started hiccup softly from sobbing._

 _She finally turned her head toward the archeologist ready to burst into tears again. "I-I t-turned...down Luffy." She said wiping the dried tears stains from her face._

" _Oh," Robin said raising her brows in surprise at the younger woman's confession, "how did it happen?" She asked continuing to rub circles on Nami's back._

 _She told Robin everything that happened; about Luffy asking her to be pirate queen, him confessing he cared deeply about her and that he knew she felt the same. Lastly about her plan to leave the crew soon._

 _Robin comforted her as best she could letting her know it was natural to be fearful of taking the next step in a relationship._

" _She said something to you didn't she?" Robin asked already knowing the answer._

 _Nami nodded confirming the woman's theory._

" _Nami, it doesn't matter what she thinks or anyone of us for that matter. You obviously want to be with him so don't let someone else define your worth. Luffy sees you for the queen he thinks you are shouldn't that be enough?" She asked helping the navigator sit up to look her in the eyes._

" _You're right, but I can't escape my fears that one day he'll think I'm too overbearing, or loud, or nosey...I just I don't know maybe I'm not ready." She sighed sniffling from emotion._

" _There doesn't need to be a rush, I mean we are sailing around the world a few more times." Robin chuckled seeing the glass half-full._

" _I can't Robin, I-I'm leaving the crew when we get to Goa Kingdom." She said a little softer than usual her voice lacked conviction._

 _At this Robin stood up. "Nami don't say things you'll regret, you're emotional right now. Do you really care about Luffy?"_

" _Yes." She answered without hesitation._

" _Then think about how that would make him feel. Not exactly about you leaving, he would be more than happy to give you anything you want. Luffy is strong he can take a rejection but if he thinks your leaving because of him... I don't know if he can stomach that..." Robin said trailing off._

" _If you truly care about him Nami, then make him understand that. I'll be back to check on you later okay?" She said heading for the door._

" _Okay. Thanks Robin." She sniffled laying back down._

" _Anytime." She said shutting the door behind her._

—

" _I can't believe this...so the witch then huh? You know it makes sense now that I think about it..." Zoro said remembering the first time the three set off on the grand line._

" _I don't know what to do guys..." Luffy said not losing his glum attitude._

 _Sanji exhaled a cloud of smoke before speaking, "Luffy so you really care about her? More than a nakama right?"_

" _Yeah I do."_

" _And you want her to be happy no matter what?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Then you support her the same way you've been doing up to this point. This shouldn't change your guys' bond, just keep her smiling I'm sure she'll come around." Sanji said with a grin patting the captain's shoulder._

 _Zoro gave a grunt of approval. "As much as I hate to agree with love cook he's got a point. Just continue to make her smile the only way you can. We all know how she feels about you, she's probably just scared of feelings shes never felt before ya know?" He added guzzling from his sake bottle._

" _Okay I will, thanks guys." Luffy said with a small smile._

" _There's a smile!" Sanji shouted wrapping his arm around Luffy's shoulders. Zoro did the same while carrying the large sake barrel over his shoulder._

" _Come on captain forget about women tonight, let's party huh?" Zoro stated with a hearty laugh._

" _Oi speak for yourself shitty marimo! I'm getting two amazons for myself tonight." Sanji growled starting a back and forth argument with the swordsman._

 _As the monster trio passed the women's dorms Luffy couldn't help glance at the door feeling his frown return. He soon got lost in the crowded party trying to no avail to forget the event that occurred earlier._

—

 _Luffy sought out the navigator early in the morning finding her on the outer deck railing watching the sunrise. The rest of the crew were currently nursing massive hangovers._

" _Hey." He offered coming to stand next to her._

" _Hey." She responded shifting closer to him._

" _What are you doing up so early? I thought you'd be hungover like everyone else?" She asked arching a brow at him._

" _Na," he smirked, "I never needed to get wasted to have a good time, besides it wouldn't have been the same without you there." He said causing a light tint to come over her cheeks._

" _So you came out here this early to find me?"_

" _Not exactly, I'm always up this early I usually watch the sunset from the figurehead eager to start the next adventure." Luffy chuckled._

" _Oh I see, that's what I came out here this early to do." She said slightly shivering from the cold air despite having a sweater on._

 _Luffy shrugged off his red coat placing it on her shoulders._

" _Luffy thanks but I don't—"_

" _Come on Nami it's not big deal, I've been through worse. I've been frozen solid before ya know shishsi." He laughed earning a chuckle from her._

" _Yeah you do have a point there." She said pulling the jacket tighter around her._

" _I didn't tell the crew about...ya know what you told me last night..." he said hurriedly rubbing the back of neck sheepishly._

" _Oh that. Thanks Luffy..."_

" _Yeah, so you're still thinking of leaving huh?" He asked turning to gaze into her hazelnut chocolate eyes._

" _Yes I still plan to go the Goa Kingdom." She stated evenly glaring into his onyx eyes._

" _I see..."_

 _She grasped his hands roughly stepping closer to him. "I need you to know that I'm not leaving because of what you said Luffy; I planned to go for awhile now, after my maps of the world were finished. I need you to understand, please say that you do."_

 _He clutched her hands tighter. "I understand Nami, I do."_

 _She let out a heavy sigh of relief feeling a weight lifted off her chest._

" _You know Nami when I first rescued you from Arlong I was more than happy to grant you your freedom. Even if you wanted to stay back in Cocoyasi village I wouldn't have minded. As long as you were happy and free it didn't matter to me. You would've always been my friend just like now, and if someone took you and put you somewhere you didn't want to be I would rescue you all over again just to see you happy and free. I need you to know that." He stated taking a step closer to her threatening to reignite their moment from last night._

 _Nami didn't waste time rushing forward to embrace the captain with all the love she held for him. "Luffy, you don't know happy that makes me to here you say that." She said wrapping been tighter around his neck._

 _The two stepped back after a moment to recompose themselves a slight blush accompanying their cheeks._

 _Luffy scratched his cheek with a finger. "Hancock asked me to marry her again before they left last night." He said catching her off guard. Her heart began to beat out of control threatening to burst from her chest._

" _W-what'd you say to her?" She asked fearing his answer. She knew the empress had been right from last night. Luffy only saw her as his navigator and friend, nothing more. She couldn't help raise her fist to her heart trying to steady it._

" _I told her what I said before, I ain't gonna marry her shishsi." He chuckled._

 _Nami let out a silent gasp feeling blood rush to her cheeks knowing after their moment last night he still rejected what a majority considered 'the most beautiful woman on the planet.'_

' _Could he actually truly feel something more?' She thought staring at the proud pirate king._

" _Luffy... I-" she placed a hand on his cheek causing him to hold her hand in place as they felt the breeze blow through their hair._

 _A loud obnoxious yawn from the deck below broke them apart as they turned away from one another._

 _Zoro scratched his head rubbing his eyes, "can you guys keep it down? I know it's a touching moment between you two but jeez dramatic much?" The swordsman yawned passing out into oblivion once again._

 _Luffy and Nami shared a glance before bursting out in laughter at the hungover samurai. She grasped Luffy's hand leading him to lower deck as she led him to lower to deck to start cleaning up the party from last night. The captain couldn't help stare at her hand in his leading him on. The pair making clean up duty feel like a fun game. It was a microcosm if their relationship—he wished desperately she wouldn't leave._

 _Over the next few weeks on the way to Nami's destination. The crew noticed an extremely positive development between the two leaders of the straw hats. They laughed loudly at inside jokes earning shrugs from the others wondering exactly what the hell they were cracking up about._

 _One night after dinner they'd been so caught up they didn't notice Sanji leave after finishing the dishes continuing to laugh and reminisce about their adventures as if they happened to other people._

 _In the mornings she would sit in his lap with his straw hat placed on her head watching the sunrise as he nuzzled into her neck playing with her fiery orange hair. During the day Luffy would occasionally rest his head on Nami's lap as she ran her hands through his spiky hair. They would eat lunch peacefully fixing their attention on the clouds. Some nights Nami would fall asleep on Luffy's shoulder while stargazing in the crow's nest._

 _It was a blissful month that she adored and would cherish forever with the man she grew a fondness for. However the time came soon when she stood on the Goa Kingdom's dock disembarking to start a new journey in life. She held back her tears saying goodbye to each one of her family members warmly hugging each of them._

" _Great now my ninety nine percent reason for being on the ship is gone!" Sanji screamed in Zoro's face as they climbed back on the ship._

" _I don't care about your feelings! I care about Nami's now go cry in a corner!" The two fought like usual relieving themselves of the pain of saying goodbye._

 _Chopper and Usopp cried like babies hugging her feet begging the orangette to stay with them. She gave them pats on the head reassuring it was for the best._

" _Nami-san, since I won't see you for awhile may I see your—"_

 _She gestured him to come closer before swiftly giving him a kick to chin sending him flying through the air._

 _Franky rolled his eyes, "I'm on it." He said taking off into the air to retrieve the skeleton._

 _Robin shared an extra long hug making sure she had everything she needed. "Make sure you call every now and then, we'll be sure to visit." She said waving to the orangette giving the captain a wink as she passed him._

 _He stood only feet away from his navigator that was officially leaving the straw hat crew._

" _You really didn't need to give me that much money Luffy...don't you think it's overdoing it a bit?"_

 _Luffy let out an amused laugh. "Your complained about money, that's unlike you Nami." He grinned earning one back from her._

" _I really don't want to have to her you before I leave." She said with a sweet smile but meant that truly._

" _Please don't." Luffy said taking a step back._

 _She wrapped him in a hug and immediately he lifted the orangette off her feet making the woman feel light as a feather._

" _I'll come and visit I promise." He said softly nuzzling into her._

" _You better." She said playfully hitting him in the arm. "Almost forgot...here." She said handing him her log pose._

" _Keep it." He pushed it back into her hand. "As a reminder, you'll always be one of us."_

 _Nami forced her tears to stop wanting to jump back into his arms. She picked up her suitcases heading toward the bustling city._

 _It took all her willpower not to drop her suitcases and run into Luffy's arms like she did in Zou telling him she was making a mistake and to take her back to the Sunny. However she'd come to far to turn back now, she was already at the end of the dock._

 _Nami glanced back to see the captain still waiting at the end of the dock never leaving his spot; waiting, hoping that she'd run back to him._

 _After settling into a fancy apartment she exchanged her maps for a hefty sum of money to the government setting her up for the foreseeable future. Everything seemed to go right for her in the new quiet life._

 _The world was peaceful, with the city having a low crime rate. She luckily caught the attention of a young politician in his late twenties. After going on a few dates for a couple months he proposed to which she said she'd consider with the months of loneliness weighing on her. She waited for a single letter from the pirate king not receiving one. She assumed he had accepted a proposal of his own or replaced her with a more beautiful woman. As more months passed she feared the crew had completely forgotten about her replacing her with a new navigator, they had yet to call her. Eventually she accepted Dalton's proposal after not hearing anything from Luffy. Despite the engagement to a man that every girl would kill to be with she felt like she had one already; her heart still belonged to the pirate king. One of main reasons she accepted the proposal was the man believed strictly in the sanctity of marriage willing to wait till after the wedding to participate in sexual activity. There would be time to learn to love him despite thinking he was nice. However he was the complete opposite of the carefree man she still adored._

 _A couple more months passed with the wedding now only a month away. All this has led to the moment she was currently experiencing._

Nami stepped down from the carriage with help from a servant. The size of his family's estate at the edge of the beach still shocked her. The fortress was near impenetrable and the height gave even the tallest buildings in the city a run for their money.

"Ms. Nami we received a telegram from the pirate king." A servant spoke holding a paper out to which she snatched from him forcefully.

"Luffy?!" She inquired as her eyes lit up in a way the man had never seen before causing him to arch a brow.

Her eyes roamed over the paper reading it within seconds. "They're coming here...and they'll be here in two days time." She squealed.

"I'm happy for you." The servant said evenly. "Master Dalton, Ms. Nami has arrived."

The navigator gave a surprised look as her fiancée emerged from the front doors to the house.

"Welcome home dear, I hope you had a pleasant day on the town." He chuckled holding a wine glass in one hand.

"Yes it was a good day today." She said putting on her best smile.

"Good." He said giving her a quick kiss to which she half heartedly returned.

"I thought you were returning from your trip next week?" She asked following him into the grand hallway.

"I was scheduled to but my parents are coming to meet you in a few days." He said sipping from his glass.

"Oh I thought you said they were coming in two weeks before the wedding."

"They couldn't make it then, sorry for the short notice." He said half-apologetically before turning to face her for the first time.

"I heard your friends are arriving in two days. The pirate king huh?" He questioned sipping from his cup keeping his eyes trained on her reaction to the mention of the freest man in the world.

"Yes I hope you wouldn't mind..." she offered with a hopeful look.

He let out a laugh. "Of course dear, but they cannot stay overnight; they're pirates after all, my parents would never approve of that."

She couldn't help be let down by his less than satisfactory answer. "Oh okay, I'll still be delighted to see them." A small smile formed on her lips seeing all their faces again and hearing Luffy's laugh.

Dalton hid a slight frown before excusing himself to his office. Once again she was left alone without anyone to spend time with. She let out a sigh excited to see the straw hats again she could only wonder how they changed.

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it as much as enjoyed writing it. As always thanks for reading. (Part 1 of 3)**


	5. Separate Paths

**A/N: Expanded Straw Hat Crew**

 ***Warning a scene of a graphic depiction of violence**

—

Nami couldn't contain her excitement jumping out of bed throwing open her curtains stepping onto the balcony to stare out into blue ocean, letting the sun's rays warm her smooth skin.

Today was the day the straw hats were due to arrive at Dalton's family estate. Even if they would only be able to visit for the day she couldn't wait to see everyone. After months of not hearing anything, she wondered what exciting adventures they'd experienced in her absence.

She gasped softly seeing a familiar ship appear over the horizon, her family had come back just to see her. The former navigator's heart swelled with glee. She quickly ran to her massive closet picking out her favorite outfit before heading out the door.

The straw hat crew prepared to disembark at the private dock near the politician's private harbor. Workers waved Franky in as the cyborg parked the Thousand Sunny alongside the dock.

"Ooooiiii bros and ladies, let's get ready to head out!" Franky shouted. The rest of the crew emerged from different places on the ship converging toward the grass area of the middle deck.

Zoro abruptly stopped his snoring after receiving a slight kick from Tashigi. He threw her an annoyed glare not appreciating the wake up call.

"Get up already." She growled annoyed of his constant sleeping habit. In the months since she been there, it was all he did day and night. The lady samurai would be damned if she let him become comfortably complacent, especially after he earned the title of world's strongest swordsman from Dracula Mihawk.

"I'm getting up because I want to not because you told me to." Zoro snapped standing to tower over the former marine vice lieutenant. He stretched his muscles yawning obnoxiously earning another irritated glance from Tashigi.

"We finally going to see Nami-swan again!" Sanji sang twirling around the gathering crew. The chef caught the pair of samurai off guard with his overly dramatic behavior causing them to shift away from him.

"I'm so happy you guys are reuniting with Nami she's such a doll." Pudding smiled coming to stand behind the chef, her own heart eyes unnerved Zoro and Tashigi to the point of sweat-dropping.

"If we ever become like those two make sure to throw me over board." Tashigi said quietly leaning toward the other swordsman of the Sunny.

"Agreed, I'd jump over with you." Zoro chuckled folding his arms preparing for the incoming chef's remarks.

"Stop gossiping about us shitty marimo!" Sanji shouted pointing an accusing finger at the samurai couple.

"Yeah shut up you stupid marimo!" Pudding said sticking her tongue out at the duo. Tears of happiness filled Sanji's eyes hearing those words come from her mouth, he taught her well and couldn't have been more proud.

"Who are you to call my man that?! You three eyed cook!" Tashigi smirked at her insult causing Pudding to gasp throwing her hands on her forehead.

Pudding puffed her cheeks out in frustration. "Look who's talking four eyes." She teased returning the lady samurai's smirk.

Tashigi scoffed at the comment looking for Zoro to share his rebuttal.

He spoke up hearing Sanji snicker at the insult. "Why don't you beat it you love cooks, go cuddle in a corner." Wide grins came over the samurai couple's faces as they shared an inward victory over their rivals.

Noticing the deadly glares from the cooks, the samurais returned it willing to start a fight. The couples glared at each other shooting electric towards one another. If it didn't stop escalating their could be an all out war onboard.

"Yosh! We're all set!" Luffy shouted catching the group's attention. He walked to stand next to everyone bringing along Usopp, Chopper, and Robin. The straw hat captain stared at the estate in the distance anticipating his reunion with his former navigator.

Everyone mounted up ready to go before Franky spoke up.

"Maybe we shouldn't leave the sunny unguarded." Franky suggested taking a headcount of the crew mates ready to embark on their visit.

Tashigi let out a huff turning away from the group. "I'll stay behind I'm sorta new after all, besides I don't think Nami would appreciate the new navigator around, please tell her I said hi." The lady samurai said stepping away from the group.

Zoro's eye widened slightly. "You're going to stay here alone?" He couldn't help letting his emotions lace his even tone.

"Yeah I can handle myself. Why? Do you have a problem with that?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Actually I d—"

"Of course I do Tashigi-chawn!" Sanji screamed earning a punch to the head by Zoro. Before he could pick a fight with the swordsman, the newly acquired baker intervened.

"Don't worry Zoro, I'll stay behind with her. I'm new also, I wouldn't want to intrude." She said politely stepping back to stand beside the lady swordsman. Zoro gave Pudding a small smile of appreciation before leaving with the rest of the crew.

"Nooo! My dear Pudding-chaaawn that's even worse now!" Sanji cried holding and caressing her hand gently.

Pudding just smiled softly kissing the chef on the cheek, "now go before you guys are late." The two newest additions to straw hats waved to the group as they descended the ramp to the dock.

"So Pudding you up for some sun bathing and beauty treatment?"

"Sanji's ears twitched from the dock as his heart eyes appeared and blood dripped from his nose. "B-beauty treatment..."

Before the chef could take a step back to the Sunny, Zoro roughly snatched his collar. "Don't even think about it love cook." He said gruffly smirking at the chef's useless attempts to break his grip. The cook begged Zoro all the way to the end of the harbor to let him go back to the ship.

—

Nami tried to compose herself while waiting for her crew to arrive at the front gates of the property. She couldn't contain her joy after months of isolation from the second family she'd known. It somehow felt worse than the two years in a way.

For one she didn't have anything to occupy her time anymore. During the two years she dedicated every waking moment of every day to honing her skills, preparing for the new world. The second reason was more obvious, there wasn't adventures to look forward to. The thrill of exploring became something of daily occurrence she became comfortable with in her routine. Now life seemed too peaceful almost; it was hard to believe she'd lived through everything.

Despite being an engaged woman it hadn't felt like everything she hoped for at first. The engagement ring was one of the largest diamonds she'd ever seen and she fell in love with it instantly. Also the compliments from envious women didn't hurt but didn't fulfill the ache of emptiness she felt. The orangette hoped as the wedding drew closer she would come around to feeling better about it. However deep down she kept replaying the moment and words Luffy spoke to her all those months ago.

" _But Nami...If you leave...I'm the one that gets hurt."_

" _That there's something between us...you know how much I care about you."_

" _Be my queen Nami..."_

A heat rushed to her cheeks reminiscing on his words. The night they practically kissed had been all she thought about in her most private moments late at night.

' _He probably has already forgotten...he probably found someone else far more beautiful and less scolding then me...'_

Her thoughts haunted her as the heat disappeared as soon as it came; perhaps it was best this way. After all they would still be the closest of friends, she couldn't wait until they got here.

On cue a large group appeared down the road heading straight for her.

"Nami-swaaaan!" A familiar voice shouted for all to hear. Nami could see the chef flailing from where she stood; there was no doubt anymore, the straw hats had come to see her.

In a matter of moments her former crew surrounded her bombarding her with hugs all around, even Zoro couldn't help crack a wide smile being reunited.

Luffy stood behind happily watching his crew embrace his former navigator. The captain couldn't have been prouder to see the way she radiated jovially as if having never left them. His eyes lingered on her longer than they should've; the months of distance made him realize how close he truly was to Nami.

' _Why am I feeling this way all of a sudden? I felt fine at the Sunny. I knew I'd be happy to see her again, but..."_

Luffy placed a hand over the left side of his chest to stop his heart from leaping out of him. The moment their eyes met every emotion he felt from months ago reignited. He supposed they'd never left, he honestly missed her everyday. The way she scolded him from doing something reckless, her genius level ingenuity in certain situations, the way she confidently mapped out the ship's course over the day, and adapted to any dangerous situation with cat-like reflexes. Even more he missed her rare smiles and laughs; the one's she reserved mostly for him when he did or said something foolish—he missed the little things.

The straw hat captain barley had time to blink before the orangette stood in front of him with a wide smile. The crew gathered around them watching with curious eyes awaiting one of the two to make the first move.

Wordlessly she leaped into his arms. He let out a sigh of relief catching her weight effortlessly wrapping around waist picking her feet off the ground. The crew smiled at the sweet reunion; for the past months they were eager to see it for themselves.

"Good to see you captain." She said softly clutching him tighter as he placed her back on her feet.

"Same to you navigator, shishishi." He laughed causing her to release a sigh of relief. He hadn't changed in the slightest, it brought her such happiness.

"Well how about I give you guys the grand tour." She suggested gesturing the crew to follow her into the carriage.

The straw hats stared in awe and whistled at the impressive estate when the carriage came to a stop.

"Woah this is where you live now?!" Usopp questioned adjusting his googles to get a better view of the place.

"I'm still pretty new myself but yeah I've been living here for a few months, now come on." She said waving the group to follow her through the front doors.

Nami gave them a tour of the estate before leading them to the dining hall. To say they were impressed would be an understatement anyone would kill to live in Dalton's family's luxurious house.

The straw hat group cheered upon seeing dining room filled with endless food sitting at the table. They piled into their seats starting to eat their fills, none was happier then the captain. He grabbed every assortment of meat available shoveling everything on his plate into his mouth in two bites. A small satisfied smile came over Nami's features seeing how her captain hadn't changed for the most part. Although she couldn't exactly tell from where she stood, he looked slightly more mature than when they departed.

Dalton emerged from the double doors taking a seat next to his fiancée at the head of the table. Luffy and Chopper sat to Nami's immediate right. While Sanji and Robin sat beside one another to Dalton's left. The crew listened to the young senator explain a little about himself and his family history.

While Sanji, Robin, and a few others seemed interested Luffy didn't care one bit. He nodded along half-listening but mostly watched Nami's reaction to the man recalling his stories.

He could help inwardly frowning seeing her satisfied smile watching her fiancée explain the details of his tale.

' _Maybe that's why she rejected me...this was the type of guy she wanted to be with all along. I knew I was never good enough for her...I'm way too selfish...at least she's happy, that's all I could ask for.'_

Luffy's heart leapt when she turned her head to abruptly look at him, her smile growing wider. They locked eyes for a moment saying without words that they missed one another expressing deeply how good it was to see each other.

"So pirate king it's such an honor you could grace us with your presence at my family's estate. Nami tells me you guys went on quite the adventures before the Great War." Dalton stated addressing Luffy while placing an arm around his fiancée trying to elicit a reaction from the captain—he gave none.

The crew eagerly awaited him to speak shifting in their seats. Dalton didn't know the pirate king like they did; he was a true master at hiding how he felt. Robin's eyes fell to Nami who stared at Luffy's earnest demeanor, the archeologist sighed to herself she knew that look all too well.

"Yeah we had amazing adventures. We've run up against Navy admirals, former emperors of the sea, traveled to some very extraordinary places. But its mostly thanks to Nami, we couldn't have gone anywhere without our brilliant navigator." He said with a fond smile as everyone in the crew toasted to his sentiment. Nami hid her appreciative smile with her cup of wine at her captain's sweet words.

Luffy's eyes drifted to the diamond engagement ring secured on Nami's left hand. He couldn't help tear his eyes away as she set her cup down not wanting her to see him staring.

' _That's right...I could never give her something like that. I wouldn't know the first place to find something like that...I must've been more clueless than I once thought.'_ Luffy's attention came back to meet Nami's gaze feeling her touch his wrist softly with a slight worried look.

She gave a reassuring squeeze asking if everything was alright with him. He gave his former navigator a warm smile earning one back from her. The pair examined each other drowning out the table conversations going on around them; it was funny how distance and time away made them notice small subtle changes in one another.

"How has everything been? I hope you guys don't miss me too bad? Nami asked showing him a slight smile.

Luffy chuckled, "well it's not the same that's for sure. A lot less bumps and bruises to not worry about since I don't have have anyone hitting me that often." He said showing grin that made her heart beat rapidly.

Nami laughed softly into her hand at his attempt at levity. It made her nerves feel at ease.

Luffy settled his hand on her wrist returning her gesture from earlier. She glanced up at him with a soft gaze feeling the need to hold his hand. Before she could say anything he removed his hand placing it back on the table.

The captain turned his attention to his empty plate in front of him and away from her gaze.

"But, of course we missed you Nami...so much." He added the last part barley louder than a whisper not knowing if she caught it or not.

"Luffy..." she spoke drawing his eyes to her again. "I really missed you guys too, I'm glad you're all here."

The pirate king's grin beamed from ear to ear hearing her words. "Well we're really happy to be here Nami." He said as the pair shared another smile taking a sips from their cups.

Luffy noticed out of his peripheral that Dalton was wrapped up in a deep conversation with Sanji. Despite only hearing overhearing a snippet of their talk. It'd been about mundane subjects; the guy loved to hear himself talk. He went on and on about pristine fishing spots where he and his senator buddies would go occasionally.

While Dalton spoke to a worker from the kitchen to request a rare bottle of wine Sanji inquired about, the straw hat chef nodded toward his captain pointing his eyes toward Nami before turning his attention back to Dalton who wasn't aware of the exchange.

Luffy lowered his cup turning his full attention to orangette as she pursed her lips wondering what he was going to say to her. "Sorry if we didn't send any letters Nami, I can't apologize enough. We were stuck for months trying to solve a crisis in the abdominal snow lands helping the ice people that lived there."

Nami eyes widened hearing they'd been on an entirely new adventure. She was quite intrigued wanting to hear where they've been for past months.

"They didn't have any form of communication to the outside world. Franky and Usopp helped them get a new water supply by drilling into the ice and creating an irrigation system. Sanji and Pudding taught them how to properly prepare and cook meals. Chopper educated them on new medical treatments and built a first aid hut. Zoro and Tashigi taught them how to fight better. Brook instructed the people how to craft and play musical instruments. Robin taught them how to read of course while I just sat back and watched mostly teaching them how to party shishi." Luffy exclaimed with a faraway look in his eyes recalling the time he'd spent away.

Nami only stared in awe at Luffy's tale and his jovial expression about helping those in need. Despite the prestigious title he held, the captain didn't find them above aiding the less fortunate. She couldn't help feel envious at the crew's latest venture.

' _How selfish must've I been? Thinking it was all about how I felt. The crew must've been suffering just as much if not more than I have, especially you Luffy. I knew I wasn't good enough... he needed someone that would've been there...'_ Her thoughts drifted to the straw hat captain's trademark grin.

"I wished you were there with us..." he trailed off causing her lightly gasp. "We taught them what we could about navigating the sea but it's nothing compared to what you would've showed em." Luffy spoke with a fondness meeting her hazelnut chocolate orbs.

The orangette remained touched by his sentiment about her, she would've loved to have taught the isolated ice people about her trade. "Luffy I'm sorry...I was feeling down for awhile because I didn't receive responses to my letters, I assumed you guys replaced me already." ' _That you replaced me.'_

This time Nami held in a gasp feeling Luffy's hand grasp hers tightly as he continued staring into her eyes. "We could never replace you...I could never replace you—you're irreplaceable Nami."

She felt the same feeling now as she did on the Sunny they shared. Now more than ever the orangette wanted to jump into his arms feeling Luffy's strong arms around her.

' _What the hell am I thinking? I have love for Luffy but...'_ She examined her left hand glancing at the diamond ring. ' _I'm engaged now...Luffy...'_

"Thanks Luffy that means more than you know." She said with a warm smile, her heart hadn't stopped beating a mile a minute.

"You'll never have to thank me." He responded giving her a gracious smile as she looked away shyly drinking from her cup to hide her slight blush.

"So..." she started not wanting to stop talking to him yet, he turned his attention to back her. "Pudding and Tashigi huh? Can't say I'm surprised, does that mean those two have settled their differences and stopped fighting?" Nami asked arching a brow.

"No actually," Luffy half laughed at the irony of the situation scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "it's actually gotten worse, they fight in pairs. It's impossible to break up the fights now." Luffy made a mock sour face crossing his arms.

"Oh, I see." Nami laughed softly causing Luffy to chuckle as well. All eyes at the table shifted to them and their chuckles as they were caught up in their own little world.

Dalton's eyes narrowed at his fiancee's expression as she glanced over at the pirate king.

"So pirate king," Dalton turned his attention away from Sanji despite the chef's attempts to reignite their conversation, "how does it feel to be the freest man alive? A lot of politicians are envious of you ya know." The senator leaned back in his chair awaiting the pirate king's answer. He couldn't help notice the younger man's change in demeanor upon being addressed by him.

"It's something I don't take for granted; everyone sitting at this table helped me accomplish my dream. So I owe them everything, we do what my crew wants at anytime. If it means aiding those that are in need of it then that's what we'll do." Luffy answered staring down the man that held a clear disdain for him.

Since the day he became a pirate politicians like him always looked down on outlaws. Even with the title of pirate king he would always be seen as just another criminal, despite politicians being the real crooks. Where were they during the war? Hiding in their ivory towers like cowards only to re-emerge when the world became peaceful again.

The crew couldn't have been happier, showing their gratitude for Luffy always diverging the credit to them for his success. None was more pleased about his gracious humbleness than his former navigator who tried hide a wide grin into her cup. This time Dalton caught it.

"Well I wish you great fortune in the wars to come pirate king." Dalton stated glancing over at his fiancée as her smile disappeared. He noted how her gaze softened after he mentioned the wars to come.

Dalton quickly changed up his tone before the pirate king could lay eyes on his fiancée again. "You know Nami used to tell me about the adventures you guys had, told me you guys were close—used to be buddy partners. Well now we're buddy partners, shame on you pirate king for letting a woman like this go. But I understand you must have every princess around the world swooning at your feet." The senator's smirk grew under his cup seeing Luffy's clear discomfort about the subject matter at hand.

"No, unfortunately I don't. My crew's happiness comes before mine." He stated returning his attention to Dalton.

Dalton chuckled under his hand. "I didn't take for that type of guy pirate king you sly dog. Non-committal huh? Can't say I blame you, so it's a different princess every now and then." Dalton nearly grinned from ear to ear behind his cup seeing his words affect the hardened pirate captain.

His grin completely dropped from his face seeing his fiancee's uncomfortable expression. Her eyes were trained solely on the pirate king when they should've been on him.

Luffy laughed half-heartily at his assessment of his non-existent love life. "That may sound like a fulfilling life for a senator but the princesses l met along the way are my friends. I'd never disingenuously betray their trust, they've helped me get to where I am—I couldn't live with myself if I was any other way." The pirate captain's glare never left the young senator but his attention was on Nami's radiant smile.

Although conversations were happening around the table they were focused on their captain's intense conversation. Dalton shifted in his seat uncomfortably for the first time, this isn't at all who he expected the pirate king to be—he was no ordinary pirate, it must've been the reason how he made it to where he did. What bothered him most however was the orangette's reaction to hearing his honorable words.

Dalton cleared his throat recomposing himself, "Nami dear would you mind accompanying me to the kitchen?" He asked politely holding his hand out for her to take as he stood from his seat.

"Of course." She said excusing herself. Luffy tore his eyes away from their interlocked hands staring at his full plate which he'd barley touched.

The crew began to converse loudly again after the pair exited the room. Luffy remained silent eating what he could stomach at the moment. Despite talking with Sanji, Robin sighed softly noticing the captain's expression; it was a look she saw far too often during Nami's absence.

Out in the grand hallway Dalton stopped the worker carrying the expensive bottle of wine telling him he'd deliver it to the table. With a nod the worker disappeared back into the kitchen. The senator placed the expensive bottle on a nearby table before roughly snatching his fiancee's arms pinning her against the wall roughly.

"D-Dalton?" Nami questioned seeing his darkened expression. Through out the time she spent with him she'd never seen this look before—an uneasiness coursed through her veins.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He asked furrowing his brows angrily at his fiancée.

The orangette held a puzzled look still in too much shock to say much, "I-I don't know what your—" her eyes looked anywhere but his.

"HEY!" He shouted bringing her eyes back to his tightening his hold on her arms. "Don't play dumb Nami, I seen the way you were looking at him."

"At who dear?" She asked calmly trying to regain her composure.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about, the pirate king." He growled unrelenting in his grip on the orangette. "The way you were fawning over his stories like a schoolgirl, smiling at him like that. Your my fiancée now, whatever you two had is over and done with." Dalton spat glaring into her eyes.

"Dalton dear, we're just friends." She said firmly staring into his eyes pushing off the wall to step past him.

She let a squeak of surprise as he slammed her against the wall again tougher than before. Her eyes for the first time reflected fear wondering exactly who stood in front of her.

"I know what I saw, now forget about him—you're mine now." He said sharply tightening his grip on her arms.

She shut an eye feeling his grip twisting on her skin. "D-dalton your hurting me..." she said softly causing him to immediately release her.

"Forgive me darling, you know how much I care about you."

Nami inwardly flinched at his words. The way he said those words were in complete contrast to how Luffy said those words to her.

' _Luffy...'_ her heart quickened knowing he was in the dining hall. She wanted to tell him what happened run into his arms telling him about what happened. But she didn't want to be a burden on him, maybe it had been her fault. Had she really made her fiancée that unhappy to demand she stop talking to her captain. She couldn't help it, that was the way she naturally acted around him.

"Come on dear," Dalton wrapped his arm in between hers holding a wine bottle in the other, "why don't you tell your friends about your new career that will ease your mind." He said with a smirk kissing her temple.

"Yes I will happy to be to tell them." She put on a half smile to appease her fiancée.

—

From the time the pair rejoined the table, Nami hadn't once thrown a glance the captain's way. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and grab her hand like he did all those months ago pleading her to open up to him.

Even while talking with Chopper he couldn't help glancing at Nami every now and then to see her attention turned completely away from him. The once gracious warm smile she showed rarely only for him he missed now more than anything.

The crew reminisced about the good times laughing loudly at the table. Luffy glanced over at Nami to see her examining the crew with glossy eyes, she truly and deeply missed them.

Dalton clanked his fork against his glass earning everyone's attention at the table. "Aside from the engagement Nami has an important announcement to make." He offered her a hand to stand which she accepted standing alongside her fiancée.

"Well I'll be running for the next senate term this upcoming season, I'll be able to make a difference in the world finally."

The table gave cheers from all around knowing how high esteemed a position like that was in the reformed government. The only one who seemed pensive about the annoucement was the pirate king himself.

' _Make a difference? I thought we're doing that all along...together...'_ Luffy knitted his brows together in confusion. All the time they spent together she never mentioned interest in politics, electing to stay out of them so why the change all of a sudden? Something was out of place and he didn't like it.

"Are you sure Nami? It's going to mean you won't have any free time to go shopping, party, and have fun—you love to do all that stuff." Luffy stated with a slight smile.

Nami kept her eyes shut when she turned to him. "Of course, I've had my fun. But it's time to become serious about my life and new career." The half smile she gave didn't seem like her.

A pang surged through his heart, he never thought he'd hear those words from her. The woman who could be serious at times but also childish when she was afraid of ghosts and fun loving at times willing to play their games.

"I understand then Nami, if it's what you want and makes you happy then you'll have our support a hundred percent." Luffy spoke putting on a strong smile.

Nami couldn't help snapping her eyes open to view the man that just wanted to see her happy and support her in everything she did even if he didn't agree with it. No matter what she did and how much she felt she hurt him he always would be there; she could always count on him.

Upon the announcement Dalton was satisfied. He stood up clasping his hands together. "It's been an honor to have the pirate king and his crew here at my estate. But we are hosting my family this evening, I'm deeply saddened our visit cannot last longer. However you are welcome back anytime."

The straw hats stood from their chairs full from their meals. It was disheartening to hear they couldn't visit longer but they had no doubt in their minds they'd return soon.

"I'll walk them out dear." Nami said heading with the group out the door back to the front entrance.

Nami said her goodbyes to the crew once again wishing they could've spent more time together. The crew were just happy to see her again after not knowing what she'd been up to after a long period of time.

Luffy couldn't take his eyes off the orangette watching her from a distance. He could tell something had been up with her but she didn't say a word to him. She'd been distant after coming back from the kitchen with her fiancée. He sighed softly continuing to watch the goodbyes she shared with the crew.

Dalton came to stand behind the pirate king placing a hand on his shoulder. Knowing exactly who it was Luffy shrugged his hand off roughly turning to face the man.

"Woah no need to get hostile, I just came to get her after she says her goodbyes." He stated placing his hands in his pockets.

"I need you to swear something to me." Luffy spoke glaring directly in his eyes. Something about the pirate king unnerved the senator; this man defeated the strongest enemies in the world after all.

"Oh," Dalton arched his brows crossing his arms, "and what would that be exactly?"

"Take good care of her alright, she's been through a lot in our adventures. She deserves nothing but happiness." Luffy said clenching his fists from the seriousness dropping from his tone.

"I assure you I'll do just that." Dalton said returning the pirate king's fearsome glare.

"Good," Luffy spat, "because I'll know if you don't." He abruptly turned around to join his crew.

Dalton's eyes narrowed as he hugged his former navigator and the way she clung to him tightly. He could see the difference in the way the pirate king spoke to him and the way he spoke and looked at his fiancée.

His eyes widened in realization. ' _He's in love with her...The pirate king is love with his former navigator...my fiancée.'_ Dalton's teeth gritted in anger, now it made sense why Nami looked at him the way she did.

"Write me this time okay?" Nami stated playfully placing a hand on her former captain's face.

"You have my word." Luffy said leaning into her touch. He could see the emotion in her eyes; the words left unsaid at the tip of her tongue waiting to be unleashed. He hoped she would hold on tightly and tell him to take her back with him.

She broke their embrace staring in his eyes. "Luffy I-"

"I do hope you all enjoyed your stay, the offer stands you're all welcome back whenever you want." Dalton waved to the crew placing in arm around his fiancée shoulders. "Time to go pirate king." He said meeting the captain's gaze.

With one last glance Luffy memorized Nami's beautiful features and hazelnut stare before walking out the door with the rest of the crew.

"Come on darling, we have a lot to prep for until my family arrives." He said pulling on her shoulders toward the heart of the manor. Dalton missed her head turning back to glance where Luffy disappeared moments ago wishing he'd come bursting through the doors begging her to come with him. She sighed softly before turning back to the manor preparing for Dalton's family.

The crew talked mildly about their reunion with Nami while Zoro and Luffy lagged behind the group not speaking a word. It wasn't until they reached the dock Sanji turned around stopping the pair in their tracks.

"Did you guys see it too?" Sanji asked lighting a cigarette.

"yeah I did...the guy's a compleye douche, he even puts you to shame." Zoro said threatening to start an argument.

"Not now Zoro," Sanji stated indicating he was serious, "Luffy tell me you noticed it?"

"Yeah I did." He said after a moment of contemplation. "That guy is a scumbag."

Sanji pulled at his hair. "No you two are missing the point. It was about Nami, something seemed off about her, please tell me you noticed that Luffy?"

Luffy crossed his arms. "I'm not sure. She seemed fine when we first arrived, but there was a point it changed. Some time before we left she grew a little distant."

"Right. Don't you think that's suspicious? I'm not saying it's in the same ballpark but we could have another Arlong situation here." Sanji stated slamming his fist into an open palm.

Zoro frowned slightly. "Look the guy's a prick but you might be a little over dramatic on this one."

Sanji shook his head turning to Luffy. "Captain have I ever steered you the wrong way...?"

"Yeah how bout that debacle at Whole Cake Island, you never mention that." Zoro spoke folding his arms not pleased he was being ignored.

"Mosshead I swear to fuck right now, this is serious." Sanji growled.

"Captain believe me when I say, she wants you to go back for her..."

"And what if your wrong?" Luffy interjected. "Nami said she was happy and I believe her. I can't let my feelings cloud my judgement because she's my nakama first. As much as I want to I'm not going to ruin her future and happiness."

Sanji's and Zoro's eyes widened hearing their captain speak with such conviction and honesty.

"There was a reason she left, to gain independence and to be more than a navigator. Despite her behavior I can't assume she wants me to burst in through her new home demanding her to come back with me. If I do that l could lose her forever, I-I care about her too much to do that to her. You guys told me to support her like I always have, and to not let it change our bond. I haven't, if there was something wrong she would've told me." Luffy exclaimed ending his rant and pushing past his two crew mates to join the others on the Sunny.

"Hopefully he'll come around, I really don't trust that Dalton guy, he's a political snake—I've seen way too many like his kind. They have a volatile dual personality." Zoro spoke to the chef.

"Yeah the captain's mind is already made up, guess we have to wait and see." Sanji said as the pair made their way on board just before the Sunny took off to sail. Luffy stared over the railing at the estate until the vessel vanished from sight into the vastness of the sea.

—

The meeting with Dalton's family had been rough to say the least. They were everything Nami had despised about wealthy people for years. Just months ago she would've robbed people like this and now here she sat trying to charm the pants off them. The parents definitely didn't approve of her adventures of navigating for the pirate king. They thought he was nothing more than a bandit. Nami was angered threatening to berate the pair and put them in their place for insulting Luffy's integrity—he was a good man, the best she'd known in her young life.

She expected Dalton's dad and brothers behaviors. But his mom on the other hand was an entirely different animal. Nothing the orangette did or said seemed to please the older woman whatsoever. Even when Nami volunteered to retrieve the tea from the kitchen she overheard through the door his mom asking about Dalton's previous girlfriend claiming she was a lot more beautiful.

Ignoring her comments, Nami still tried to make an impression offering to make the tea. When she asked for assistance his mother scoffed. "Oh my the poor girl doesn't even know how to make tea, then what kind of senator will she make son?" She sneered with her nose up.

There wasn't much of a vote of confidence from the family about Nami joining their business in politics. They were weary of letting outsiders in, however reluctantly agreed after Dalton persuaded them with his endorsement. Nami thought perhaps it wasn't in her best interests to join the senate as previously thought. She sighed softly when his family finally headed towards the door after a rough evening.

Nami halted at the door seeing Dalton exit with his family in tow. "Wait Dalton where are you going? I thought we could have a nice dinner." She said hopefully keeping her hand latched on the door.

"I'm going to be out with my brothers for awhile. I'll be back soon I promise." He said with a wide grin before the family abruptly left her in the large estate alone.

' _Dalton's smile and promise wasn't at all like Luffy's. When Luffy said it I believed in what he said with all my heart.'_ She placed a hand over chest remembering Luffy's wide grin and his genuine promises.

Nami giggled to herself walking toward the dining hall. "Idiot..." she held a wide smile thinking of what her captain was up to at the moment, hoping it was the same as her.

She smiled as a kitchen worker took her plates away after finishing her meal in relative silence. Besides greetings and polite conversation she had been quiet for the most part. After excusing herself she bathed and read in the library for a couple of hours waiting for her fiancée to return. Her handmaiden woke her up gently when she dozed off in a chair.

"Has my fiancée come back?" Nami asked rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"No miss, I'm sorry he hasn't." She answered with a small frown.

"It's fine I was just checking, I'll be going to bed, see you tomorrow." The orangette yawned heading off to bed.

She threw open the covers nuzzling into the warmth of her bed. Even though the orangette bathed she still smell the familiar scent of her captain on her. His smoky cedar and sea salt smell, made her cuddle comfortably into her pillows even more.

"Luffy..." she whispered trying to drift into a peaceful sleep.

 **(*Warning...)**

Nami groggily awoke glancing at her door. Loud banging could be heard echoing off the walls. She bounded out of bed reaching the doorknob in seconds.

"Dalton?" She asked squinting her eyes at the lights from the hallway.

"Nami... I apologize for disturbing you at this hour, but I must speak with you." He said slurring as she welcomed him into her room.

"Is everything okay?" She asked as he took a seat on her bed. Nami sat next to him trying to gaze into his eyes. His blonde locks covered his eyes making his expression impossible to read.

"I'm fine.." he answered after a momentary pause earning a sigh of relief from the orangette. "It's just you know I really care for you right?" He asked softly reaching for her hand.

She gave a small smile placing his hand in hers to reassure him of any trouble. "I know, I care for you as well." The former navigator tried her best to forget the incident earlier trying to convince herself it was a one-off.

"Will you show me?" He asked resting his chin on her neck. "Show me how much you care, I have to know..." his voice began to sound ragged and tired.

Nami could smell the liquor from his breath wondering if he'd been drinking with his brothers all this time. She couldn't help think of Luffy's words.

' _Na, I never needed to get wasted to have a good time. Besides it wouldn't be the same without you there.'_

In all the time spent with Luffy he never came to her seeking comfort when he was intoxicated. He had too much respect for her to do that.

Dalton nuzzled into her hair causing her to shudder uncomfortably. "Dalton dear don't you think it's time for bed, it's late." She suggested.

He kissed her neck causing her to turn and look at him. "You're sweet dear but you're very buzzed, perhaps you should get some rest and we can talk tomorrow—"

Dalton stole her mouth not waiting for her to finish attempting to roughly dart his tongue between her lips. She jumped back placing a hand over her mouth.

Her fiancée was unrelenting as he leaned closer. "Why don't you love me like you do him?" He asked a frustrated vein accompanying his forehead.

"W-what are you talking about? I only care—"

"There it is again!" He shouted causing her to flinch slightly. "You only care for me, yet I'm your husband to be. You love him don't you..." His blonde bangs guarded his darkened expression.

"Who?"

"The pirate king..." he growled.

"Luffy..." she said softly turning her gaze to the floor.

"Don't play me like a fool, I know you love him and he loves you...it's unmistakable..." he said trailing off staring on the wall somewhere.

She held her beating heart hearing that. ' _Luffy loves me...how does he know and I'm now realizing I really feel the same. No! I've always felt this way, I've just denied it from myself.'_ She was pulled from her thoughts by Dalton grasping her shoulders firmly forcing her to face him.

"Do you love him?"

Nami tore her gaze away from his eyes. "Dalton I—" her mouth opened but the words wouldn't come out.

The blonde man hung his head low nodding rapidly to himself. "I see, your silence is telling. But in that case we're still getting married and I'll just have to make you love me like you do him."

"What? What do you me—"

Dalton cut her off again kissing her with unbridled drunken passion. When she refused allowance with his tongue he grunted angrily kissing her neck.

She tried to free herself from his tight grasp on shoulders. "Dear please stop I'm tired, not tonight." He'd never been like this before. The warning signs of his aggressiveness she tried to play off for awhile wishing them not to be red flags. They weren't supposed to be doing this until their wedding night, he was breaking his promise he made to her; an empty shell of a promise.

Dalton refused to listen to anything she had to say, pushing her down on the bed before pinning her hands above her. He didn't stop his assault using a free hand while pinning her hands down to tear her top off.

Nami gasped at the roughness and his refusal to listen. "Dalton stop I mean it, you're drunk." She said louder finding her voice now knowing he didn't intend to stop. She could smell an unfamiliar perfume on him, he must've been with another woman before he came to her.

"I'm going to make you love me." He rasped grasping his breast roughly. She let out a hiss at the painful feeling of his rough grip.

"Dalton seriously this is enough I said stop it." She said louder as his hands roamed up her smooth legs. She placed her feet on his thighs trying to peel him off her.

He snatched her jaw in order for her to look into his drunken gaze. "I'm not stopping until you love me like you do your precious pirate king." He spat before throwing his hand on her upper thigh.

She gasped loudly knowing this was going too far. Her fiancée was forcefully trying to have his way with her and she'd be damned if she allowed it.

Nami slipped off her hands free pushing his arm away from her legs. "That's enough!" She yelled finally at her breaking point.

The orangette reeled her fist back punching him on the head and in the face hard. "I SAID STOP!" She screamed pushing him off with her legs until he staggered back drunkenly away from her.

"Get out!" She yelled getting in his face with her finger pointing toward the door. Nami made her decision, she was going to call her friends now and leave back to the Sunny.

Dalton touched his bruised cheek with his fingertips. "So you think you can hit a man and not expect to get hit back?"

Nami fell back onto her bed feeling her cheek instantly heat up after a hard right fist from Dalton. She barley had time register before he pounced on her striking her twice in quick succession on the temple. A searing hot pain coursed through her face as she silently gasped at the painful sensation.

Dalton stood up seeing her crumple in the fetal position wincing as she touched the bruising left side of her face. She could feel the hot stinging stained on her face and the a slight blood trail running along her bruised lip.

"I knew you would never love me like you do him. You're nothing but the pirate king's whore. I'm going back to the brothels, I'd rather be there then touch a filthy bitch like you."

As soon as the door slammed shut Nami burst into tears feeling excruciating pain and her face becoming more inflamed from Dalton's punches. Her sobbing became more louder and ragged as she ran the events through her head causing more tears to flow freely down her cheeks.

She barley made it under the covers before feeling how swollen her face had become as the pain increased. Nami cried loudly not caring who heard as they passed the door. Never more had she regretted leaving her crew and captain. Now she felt everything she'd done had been for nothing.

The orangette clutched a pillow to her chest curling into a ball. "Luffy I'm so sorry," she sobbed touching her swollen eye, "please come back and save me. I never should've left, I didn't think I would've ever been good enough to stand by your side and now I know I'll never be..." she said lowly crying into the darkness of the room. She wished at this moment the straw hat captain would appear picking her up in his arms and whispering everything would be alright—she would've believed it.

"Luffy...please come rescue me..." The former navigator said crying herself to sleep trying to reminisce about the good times with the crew.

—

On the Thousand Sunny Luffy jolted awake clutching his chest. His breathing was erratic from the lack of sleep, it was almost as if an invisible force pulled him out of the bed.

"Nami..." he wheezed placing his feet on the wooden floor of the ship. He made his way out of his personal quarters finding himself knocking on Zoro's door.

It'd been about ten minutes but he refused to relent his knocking until a half awakened Zoro yawned in his face rubbing his eyes.

"Captain? What the hell time is it?" Zoro asked sleepily scratching the back of his head. The sky was still dark indicating it was still very early in the morning.

"Is Tashigi awake?" Luffy questioned with an urgent tone.

Zoro woke up a little more upon hearing his girlfriend's name mentioned. "No she's dead asleep, can't it wait till morning?"

"No."

"Luffy...tell me what it's about, I can't just wake her u—"

"It's about Nami." Luffy answered without hesitation glaring at the samurai.

Zoro smirked knowing that look from his good friend. "Well it's about fucking time captain."

Tashigi rubbed her eyes tiredly leaning on the door frame for support. "What is it captain?" She asked yawning in his face obnoxiously.

"Take us back to Goa Kingdom, to where Nami is." He stated staring at the lady samurai.

"Oh it's about that." Tashigi grinned looking at the log pose on her wrist. "Of course, we should tell the crew were changing course while I make the necessary preparations."

Luffy nodded excitedly squeezing the air horn Franky gave him a few times. The first two out the door was of course the cooks.

"Dammit Luffy at this hour?! This better not be a prank you shitty captain!" Sanji shouted emerging from his room.

"Yeah you shitty captain!" Pudding yelled behind him earning a proud smile from the chef.

The crew gathered around the grassy area in the darkness wondering why Luffy woke them up at this hour.

"I just wanted to let you all know we're going back to get Nami. I want her to consider returning to us, it's worth a shot." He said proudly with his hands on his sides.

The crew cheered bombarding Luffy with hugs all around.

"This is SUPER! Can't wait for Nami to come back to us." Franky shouted gleefully.

"Nami-swaaan is going to come back to the crew, you're not so shitty captain!" Sanji said twirling around happily.

Usopp and Chopper hugged Luffy's feet shedding happy to tears at his statement. "Finally Nami-San will come back and maybe show me her panties yohoho." Brook chuckled.

"That's so beautiful Luffy," Pudding shed a tear hugging the captain, "you must really care for her." The baker said with heart eyes squeezing the captain tightly before releasing him as he deflated to the ground like a worn ballon.

Robin approached the captain placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hm, what's up Robin?" Luffy asked arching a brow at her.

"I'm just really happy that you came to your senses." She said showing him her warm smile.

The straw hats decided to push up their early schedule. Sanji and Pudding prepared a large breakfast for the crew the moment the meeting ended. The Thousand Sunny finally turned a one-eighty just as the sun appeared over the horizon. Luffy stretched his arm onto the mast swinging to land on the Sunny figurehead.

He sat down crossing his legs looking toward their destination. It would take them a day but he was definitely on his way to see Nami again, he could only hope she was safe.

"Don't worry Nami, we're on our way—please wait for me."

 **A/N: I didn't want to make that scene too descriptive, no need for it. There are many forms of domestic abuse and it's something that is taboo. I wanted to put it out there so people would discuss it – think about it – and maybe reach out and help someone that might be in one of these situations. Sometimes the victims will listen to their friends before they will listen to the police or even family. In no way did l intend to write it to make light of it I just hope readers understand that. I know it must've been a hard follow but I wrote the next chapter to rectify it. As always thanks for the read.**


	6. Reconciliation

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate the support from the last chapter. I really can't say it or stress it enough. I hope you guys find this chapter satisfying.**

Nami peaked her right eye open at the sunlight peaking brightly through her curtains leading to the balcony outside her patio doors. She immediately winced feeling the soreness in her left eye as she tried to open it; the eyelid however was swollen shut, she could barley see out of it registering only colors and shapes.

Her hand slowly slid up her body feeling the sensitive bruises on her flesh from the previous night. Her legs, arms, and one of her breasts were sore from Dalton's drunken assault. Finally she grazed her fingertips across her the right side of her swollen lip and bruised cheek. Tears streamed down her face remembering what her supposed fiancée did to her last night.

Nami curled up into her bed holding the pillow tightly against her chest not knowing where it all went wrong, maybe she ignored the red flags during the process hoping it would change after time.

 _Nami emerged from her room wearing a short dress that hugged her frame tightly. It was the only a few weeks after she moved into Dalton's estate. He was going to introduce her to some constituents and various acquaintances that he met over the course of his run in the senate._

" _You're really going to wear that?" Dalton asked with a disapproving frown. He didn't hide his outward disdain for the outfit she had on display._

 _Nami's wide smile turned into a bewildered expression. "What? You don't like it?" Nothing seemed wrong with what she was wearing, there was never a problem before with her wearing this type of attire._

 _The senator scoffed, "I don't want you giving off that vibe going out dressed like that." He stated crossing his arms, the disapproving frown never leaving his face._

" _Alright, I guess I'll change then." She said turning to enter her chamber. It wasn't a big deal at the moment there were plenty of other outfits she had. Although her feelings were slightly hurt hearing that him say he didn't want her to give off that type of vibe. What vibe exactly?_

" _Yes, do that and make sure to cover up more this time." Dalton added as she disappeared into her room._

 _Nami emerged minutes later wearing a longer dress making sure to not so as much skin. "Much better now you look like my fiancée." He smirked throwing his arm around Nami's waist leading her to the stairway._

 _She couldn't help hide a displeased expression at his controlling behavior. Did he really disapprove of the way she dressed. It made her heart twinge as she glanced up at the older man wondering if he was still the same person she met months earlier. However she let it go thinking it would pass and the moment was an anomaly._

Nami shuddered at the memory. Even when the assaults weren't physical, there had been emotional abuse that she ignored thinking maybe she was the one at fault. She was just trying to prove herself worthy of being a devoted fiancée, a good senator, and an overall proud dignified woman. All that those hopes we're helplessly shredded away last night, had this really been all her fault?

"I'm such an idiot..." she whispered in the afternoon breeze. "How can I ever face my friends again..." the tears fell from her face wetting the pillow beneath her. She clutched her arms wishing to be taken away from the estate she started to consider her home; now it was just another prison—no different from Arlong Park.

Nami's tears stopped as she scooted across the bed farthest away from the door as the handle turned. She debated running into the adjacent bathroom and locking herself in there if Dalton came back.

"Ms. Nami?" The female helps voice came as she entered the room carrying fresh a fresh set of towels for the upcoming day.

Nami relaxed at her handmaidens voice peering up from the covers but making sure to keep an arm draped over her eyes.

"Good morning Ms. Shea." She spoke evenly to the maid hoping she'd go away quicker than normal if she kept the conversation to a minimum.

"It's well past morning Ms. Nami." Shea chuckled leaving the white freshly cleaned towels on the dresser. "Are you feeling alright?" The handmaiden asked seeing Nami hiding her eyes threatening to cry again.

Ms. Shea sat on the bed placing a hand on Nami's arm lifting it softly from her face. The orangette barley gave resistance as she exposed her face to the older woman. Shea gasped loudly immediately standing from the bed.

"Oh my god..." she said taking a horrified step back. "I'll go get the doctor—"

"NO!" Nami screamed finding her voice again latching onto her wrist before she could step any further from the bed.

"Please...don't tell anyone else...please..." Nami couldn't stop the fresh tears falling onto her face feeling the pain of humiliation upon letting another person gaze upon her hideously bruised face.

Shea nodded coming to sit next to the orangette helping her into a sitting position. The handmaiden held the former navigator in her arms rubbing her back soothingly to calm the younger woman down.

"Mr. Dalton did this?" She asked softly after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes..." came the whispered response.

"Is it my fault?" Nami asked the maid after what felt like an eternity of silence.

Shea lifted the younger woman's chin to look into her eyes. "Don't say something like that, no one should go through this, ever...It shouldn't have a place in society." She said hugging Nami tightly running her hand soothingly through her orange locks.

When Ms. Shea attempted to stand, Nami snatched the older woman's wrist begging her to stay. "I'm just going outside the door, I'll be right back trust me." She said squeezing the former navigator's wrist soothingly reassuring of her promise.

With a small nod the maid left only to return less than a minute later with a first aid kit. Wordlessly the handmaiden began to clean Nami's facial wounds with a warm rag earning a pained hiss from her.

"Sorry," she offered, "we're almost done." Shea started to carefully bandage Nami's face after putting a healing ointment on her.

"This is all my fault..." Shea said starting to sniffle herself feeling the guilt kick in.

Nami glanced with a confused expression on her face wondering what the handmaiden meant by those words.

"This isn't the first time something like this has happened." Shea explained solemnly. "The first incident happened many years ago, then the second only a few years back. We thought he'd changed after the heads of the senate ordered him to go to anger management courses and sensitivity therapy but then this happens. After years without incident we thought he could change..." Shea couldn't stop her tears from falling onto the bed as Nami hugged her tightly.

"It's not your fault... its mine. I'm a fool for leaving my family trying to prove myself more than a navigator." Nami said remembering those special times on the Thousand Sunny. It seemed like a lifetime since spending time on the vessel with her second family—there was no other place she'd rather be at the moment.

Ms. Shea let out a small sigh of relief laying her head on the orangette's shoulder. "Your friends were really glad to see you yesterday, especially the young the pirate king." The handmaiden was experienced and aged enough to know a strong unique connection when she saw one. She'd never seen Nami so happy during the months she spent at the estate then the young woman had been yesterday.

"Was there something between you two?" She asked looking toward the orangette with a curious gaze.

Nami gave a small smile. "No, we're just really good friends, but he's a true friend. A month before I left he asked me to be his queen even though I wasn't ready yet. I didn't think I deserved to be the pirate queen honestly, I figured he would've found someone far more beautiful and outwardly loving then me...I was scared of ruining what special bond we had." Nami sighed placing her chin on her knees regretting that decision that she'd wanted so badly.

"You silly girl," Ms. Shea chuckled leaning her head on the younger woman's shoulder once again, "it's the most natural thing in the world to be scared of making the transition from friends to something more. It sounds like he thought you deserved to be a queen, and that he didn't want to be with anyone else." She said with a warm smile.

"You're right Ms. Shea but it took me until yesterday to realize I love him; that I've loved him since he rescued me from my previous captor. However It's far too late he's probably half way across the world by now..." Nami said threatening to let her tears spill realizing she might not see Luffy or the others for a long time and would be stuck here with a monster.

"You said he's a true friend right?" Shea questioned raising her eyebrows staring straight into Nami's eyes.

"Yes."

"Do you believe in him?"

"With all my heart."

A small smile spread across the maid's features. "Then hold onto that belief, if he indeed asked you to be his queen he loves you as well. Believe in him like you always have and he'll come for you." Shea stated optimistically holding Nami's hands.

Nami genuinely smiled for the first time since the maid had been in her room. "Okay I will Ms. Shea, thank you." She said graciously before laying down attempting to sleep.

"I'll bring your meals for today to you and make sure no one disturbs you, get some sleep dear." Shea stated placing a gentle hand on younger woman's shoulder before exiting the room.

The orangette couldn't help letting exhaustion overtake her as the left side of her face started to feel better from the healing ointment. She woke up slightly seeing Shea place a warm plate of food on her table before quickly passing out again when the maid shut the door.

It wasn't until the sky darkened that she woke up with a start fearing the return of her fiancée. She looked at the plate filled to the brim with food grabbing the large steak knife placing it under her pillow. If he came back she would fight for her life before ever letting him lay a hand on her again.

—

It took an entire day but the straw hats finally docked back at the private harbor. The monster trio were halted by the private harbor guards telling them to leave or be faced with lethal force. They made quick work of them after their entrance was denied once again claiming they were there to visit their friend.

"Something isn't right, didn't that prick say we could back anytime?" Zoro questioned staring up at the massive estate.

"Yeah he did, so why were they threatening to shoot us down for wanting to see Nami?" Sanji asked as he and Zoro turned their attention to the captain who remained silent glaring at the peak of the estate.

"I need you guys to get inside and create a diversion, we're not to fight. We're here for Nami, I need to find her." Luffy said not taking his eyes off the top of the manor.

"Don't worry captain, we'll handle these shit-for-brain guards." Zoro reassured him placing his hand on the captain's shoulder.

"That's right just find Nami captain, let's go moss head." Sanji said taking his hand off Luffy's shoulder as they disappeared toward the far side gates of the mansion.

Luffy watched his comrades go before contorting his limbs into a corkscrew letting the steam roll of his body. His body sprung open launching the rubber man high into the air. With all his might he latched onto the side of the building climbing up the stone walls.

Despite his eagerness and joy to see Nami again he couldn't help feel something had been wrong since he woke up late last night. "Hang on Nami, I'll be there soon." He growled digging his hands in the rough bricks. Luffy nearly slipped losing his footing, he tried not to look down to the distant ground below.

Regaining his footing he stretched his arms to the limit above him. Eventually he felt his fingertips grasp the balcony railing. The captain rocketed himself up the remaining way landing silently and swiftly on the patio.

Luffy bypassed the curtains entering the darkened warm room. There was no movement whatsoever; he recognized the familiar mikan scent enter his vernacular. He smiled knowing that he'd been right and found Nami's room. On the bed he noticed a sleeping form curled up in the center of the room. His eyes lit up in happy bliss realizing who it was, if she was sleeping he didn't want to frighten her.

Nami could hear faint footsteps nearing her bed. Her heart began to race thinking about how Dalton must've snuck into her room while she fell asleep and hid until it was nighttime. She gritted her teeth as a shaky hand gripped the knife under the pillow. The footsteps stopped abruptly as she sensed a hand reaching for her body, she be damned if he laid a hand on her again.

Nami unveiled the knife turning around swiftly to stab her assaulter when a familiar soft grip snatched her wrist gently halting her attack. She blinked a few times recognizing the familiar scent of her captain and the outline of his shadowed figure.

"L-L-Luffy..." She said softly letting the knife drop from her wrist letting it clang loudly on the floor.

"Is that anyway to greet your captain Nami? shishsishi." He laughed showing her his signature grin.

Nami gasped letting tears fall from her cheeks hearing his familiar voice and signature laugh. She wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him with her onto the bed.

She cried into his neck nuzzling his warmth, "I'm so happy your back, I thought—I thought..." she trailed off letting the sobs wrack her body.

"Nami are you okay? What's a matter?" He asked sweetly trying to raise her chin to look at him but she kept her face hidden in between his neck and shoulder.

"Why did you come back?" She asked softly barley louder than a whisper.

"To bring you back of course, I should've asked last time before I left." He said holding on her waist tightly cradling her head into his chest. He could feel her body shaking profusely and the warm tears drenching his cardigan.

"Yes! Take me back to the Sunny Luffy, I should've never left. I was an idiot please let me come with you." She sobbed clutching onto him tighter. Her body refused to stop shaking no matter how hard she tried to stop it.

Luffy let out a sigh of relief hearing those words yet he couldn't imagine why she was crying like this and refused to look at him. He had a feeling something wasn't right but what was happening now was wrong. She seemed happy yesterday, he couldn't help worry what changed in that short amount of time.

"Nami...please don't cry, I'm here now. It's going to be alright." He spoke soothingly placing his lips against her hairline comforting her as best he could. "Please tell me what happened..."

Nami abruptly halted her crying at his words. He was right, with him here everything would be alright now. Luffy would never let Dalton touch her again, she knew that.

Luffy held in a gasp when she finally looked at him. The moonlight coming from the windows and patio illuminated her facial injuries making it all too clear to him what caused her misery.

The captain's body tensed as his hand roughly grabbed the headboard above them cracking the wood. His teeth gritted together as he held her closer feeling an anger he'd never felt previously rise within him.

He remembered telling Dalton just a day earlier to take care of her then he'd gone and did this. The one person outside of their crew she trusted treated her inhumanly. The headboard above them snapped from the force applied by his hand.

"I'm going to kill him..." he growled out like a feral animal.

Nami's eyes widened as she held onto him tighter. "You can't Luffy...everything you've done to gain immunity by the government will be undone...he's a senator." She argued not wanting to see everything he worked years for go down the drain for her sake.

"I don't care," Luffy stated evenly, "I'll give all that up for you—that bastards going to pay for what he did to you." Luffy would gladly take on the reformed government once again if it was for Nami's sake, nothing was too far for him when it came to her.

"Please don't Luffy...I want you to be free...I want to sail with you around the world after this...please, Luffy." She begged cupping his cheeks forcing him to look her in the eyes.

"Then I'll break every bone in his body." Luffy said not feeling an ounce of anger subside seeing her injuries again. He couldn't fathom how someone could hurt a woman like this, especially when they were their fiancée. Despite his vow he couldn't make any promises when he got his hands on Dalton, he might end up killing him.

Nami felt the tears come rushing back feeling the shame of her savior seeing her at the lowest point. She grasped onto his neck tightly burying her face in the side of his face.

"He hurt me really bad Luffy..." she sobbed delicately shaking in his arms. Luffy held her tighter to him placing his chin on her head holding his cherished navigator in his arms.

"Nami..." he said breathlessly. "That bastard did he...?"

"No, I was able to fight him off before it could happen..." she said much to his relief.

"Thank god...thank god..." Luffy whispered thankful Nami had held strong during that moment.

Luffy silently stared straight ahead thinking of all the ways he's going to punish her tormentor.

"I'm such an idiot..." Luffy said quietly letting his own angry tears fall onto her. "How could I've not seen this coming...I'm your captain...your friend...I should've been here..." he trailed off holding her tighter.

Nami sniffled placing a hand on his cheek. "No it's my fault Luffy...I ran away thinking I wasn't good enough to be your queen, I wanted to prove I was worthy...now look where it got me, I'm just thankful your willing to take me back." She said tearing her gaze away from him only for him to grip her chin firmly forcing her eyes back on his.

"Nami...you've been good enough to be my queen since the beginning. I chose you the moment I placed the straw hat on your head back on Cocoyasi village, you never had to prove anything to me. You've always been worthy to me, since the beginning." He spoke softly searching her gaze, the look in his eyes only held truth for her.

Nami's eyes widened hearing his words; it all made sense to why he felt so strongly in the beginning when he confessed about wanting her to be his queen. It wasn't because she earned it through the trails and tribulations throughout their journey. It certainly didn't hurt that she was by his side, but it only reinforced what he felt and believed in her. He saw her as his queen from the moment he placed the straw hat on her head all those years ago—from the beginning.

"Luffy..." Nami whispered claiming his lips softly pulling him into her. Luffy's eyes opened in surprise for a moment before snapping shut returning her kiss wholeheartedly.

They both let out whimpers wanting this moment to happen for so long. She placed her tongue through his lips as they let the pent up passion release in their moment of reconnection.

"Nami..." Luffy abruptly broke the kiss to her disappointment. "Come on I'm getting you out of here, grab your stuff okay?" He gave her forehead a quick kiss before helping her stand.

She smiled weakly seeing Luffy standing in the moonlight illuminating his features. Her savior had once again held to his unbreakable promise coming to her aid whenever she wished. In this moment she couldn't help believe in destiny wondering if he'd heard her calling out to him the previous night.

Luffy waited patiently sitting on the bed as she gathered her chosen belongings from the closet.

"It's okay to look Luffy..." she offered from the closet. He reluctantly watched as she stripped to her bra and panties showing him the extent of what that bastard did to her. He could see purple bruises on one of her breasts and thighs. His anger returned wanting to find Dalton as soon as Nami was in safe hands, he needed to find Sanji and Zoro.

Nami changed making sure to grab everything she needed. It surprised the orangette when she found the clima-tact tucked in a miscellaneous bag in the back of her closet. She held it close to her chest before tucking it in the side of her backpack. She wished the weapon had been by her side when Dalton had assaulted her, she would've fried his ass until he was burnt to a crisp.

"Ready?" Luffy asked coming to stand next to her.

She nodded weakly as he turned around to check out an escape route back to the Sunny.

"Luffy." She called finding her voice. He barley had time to turn around as she threw herself into his frame crashing her lips against his. The pair clung to one another not wanting their affectionate moment to end.

"Let's get the hell out of here." She said placing her forehead against his. He nodded kneeling in front of her as she climbed onto his back.

Luffy held her tightly as he peaked over the balcony edge of the estate. He didn't feel comfortable climbing down with Nami on his back, especially in her condition he nearly slipped himself on the way up.

He went for the door slipping out into the hallway. The captain couldn't help smile brightly feeling Nami safely tucked on his back resting her head on his shoulder. He made his way down a vacant hallway coming upon the staircase.

Luffy descended rapidly running down the hallway to reach a large parlor room full of workers and on duty guards.

"Shit, hang on tight Nami..." he said raising a fist preparing to fight his way out. Before the guards for hire could make a move the opposite doors crashed open revealing the other two-thirds if the monster trio; The pair dispatched the armed men without breaking a sweat.

"Oi guys!" Luffy waved meeting his crew mates in the center of the parlor room.

"Luffy! Nami!" The duo shouted happily running over to them. Their attention went to the half conscious navigator draped tightly onto the captain's back.

"Hey guys." She smiled weakly lifting her head off of Luffy's shoulder before laying back down.

"That bastard Dalton did this to her?" Sanji asked nearly biting his cigarette in half from the anger he felt.

"Dammit!" Zoro punched the nearby wall. "I knew we couldn't trust that fucker, and he went and did this." The swordsman had never been this angry before, his calm demeanor slipped from his features.

"Get Nami back to the Sunny, I'm going to hunt down that bastard and make him pay." Luffy spoke holding Nami in his arms placing her on the cook's back.

"Good, we'll make sure she gets back to the ship. We will wait for you there." Sanji said making sure the orangette was safely secured in his grip.

"Luffy," Zoro called drawing his eyes to him, "don't let that bastard live, he deserves to be six feet under for what he did to Nami." He said earning an approving nod from the captain.

Nami lifted her head to look for her captain. "Luffy...don't go..." she said softly on the verge of crying that he was leaving her again when they just reunited.

Luffy kissed her temple softly, "I'll see you at the Sunny." He spoke nodding toward the duo as they ran off back the way they came.

"Luffy!" Nami shouted watching him disappear before collapsing onto Sanji's back.

"Don't worry Nami, it'll be okay Luffy's going to make that bastard pay." Sanji said trying to reassure the navigator who remained unresponsive. The cook couldn't help worry about her injuries, they needed to get to the Sunny and stay conscious for the duration of the trip.

"When we get to Nami to Chopper we'll come back to help Luffy." Zoro shouted leading the way. Despite him wanting to mercilessly kill Dalton, he trusted the captain to handle it although he couldn't help worry for him—for both of them.

"This way moss head!" Sanji yelled after Zoro attempted to run the opposite direction from the exit.

—

Luffy effortlessly took out all the guards on the top floor making his way toward Dalton's office. His steps were slow paced and calculated remembering the fragile state he found Nami in. His fists tightened turning white as he gripped the door handle throwing the door open to find the young senator writing at his desk not bothering to look up.

"Whatever you want come back later, I'm busy with policy docu—" he looked up from his papers when the door violently slammed shut.

"Ah, the boyfriend...So you've come back after all?" Dalton asked snorting at the pirate king's presence.

He continued writing on the documents uninterested in a conversation. "I take it you want your woman back. Take the whore I'll find another, now if you don't mind I-" his head snapped up at the sound of door crunching.

Luffy dented the doors and broke the handles of the door preventing them from leaving anytime soon. "I'm going to kill you for what you did to her."

Dalton began to sweat profusely seeing an entirely different look from the pirate king then he had previously. He wondered if this was the same man that entered his estate just a day earlier.

"Why did you do it?" Luffy asked noticing Dalton's expression. He'd seen that look too many times to count from helpless marines before he put them down for the count.

Dalton didn't see a way out of the situation at the moment. His whole life he'd weaseled his way out of situations that threatened his way life and now would be no different.

"You are either a complete idiot or just extremely honorable to the point of being unbearably naive. I'm going to take a wild guess and say it's a little bit of both—"

"Where the hell are you going with this?"

"After all that time spent together you never realized how much that woman loves you. The only thing she talked about was how wonderful the great pirate king is. I tried to get her damn head out of the clouds, always day dreaming of the day you'd return; when you finally did I saw the way she looked at you and it sickened me. Do you have any idea how that feels?! Your fiancée loving another person and there's not a damn you could—"

Hearing enough Luffy planted his foot on the desk stretching his leg out forcefully to smash the desk against the wall pinning Dalton with it's weight. The action caught the senator off guard causing him to cough violently after being plastered against the wall.

Luffy stuck his forearm on Dalton's neck giving him a death stare only few lived to tell about. "AND YOU THINK THAT MAKES IT ALRIGHT TO HIT HER LIKE THAT! Do you have any idea what you've done, I'm going to break every bone in your damn body!" Luffy screamed loudly letting steam roll of his body.

In a flash the captain felt a pair of sea stone knuckles strike him across the face. Dalton grinned seeing the pirate king's head turned away and a red mark spread across his jaw.

Luffy returned his fearsome glare unfazed by the attack that was supposed to have weakened him. "You're not even a man..." he said quieter causing an unnerving chill to crawl up the senator's spine. "I know your type all too well. You never fought a man in your life, you're too scared to take an ass beatin. So you take it out on a woman to show your non-existent toughness."

Luffy smirked seeing the slightly shocked and unnerved expression of Dalton. "It's not so easy hitting a man is it? Like I said, I'm going to break every bone in your body." The captain dodged the next strike slamming Dalton's head on the desk. He snatched the man's shirt picking him up and slamming him on the desk before tossing him across the room as he hit his forehead off the second floor. The straw hat captain cracked his knuckles just getting started.

Sanji and Zoro were taking care of the military soldiers called in as necessary reinforcements in the main lobby. The pair had no trouble taking out the soldiers alone while the orangette watched from a safe distance sitting in the corner of the room. She still felt so weak, especially after separating from her captain. All she wanted to do was fall asleep as the aching headaches started to come back.

The pained screams of Zoro and Sanji brought her out of her sitting position. She stood up on her feet reaching into her backpack.

"Get away from my friends..." Nami said quietly pulling out her clima tact. She struggled to walk feeling the lightheadedness and soreness return to her body but seeing her crewmates trapped in electrified nets were driving her to move forward.

Despite the inward and outward emotion and physical pain she stood feet from the soldiers who were aiming their weapons at the delirious pirates as they yelled in pain trying in vein to escape the nets specifically made for executions.

Nami found her fighting strength again, seeing Sanji and Zoro in need of her assistance. She was going to save her friends like they had saved her. "GET AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS!" She yelled catching the soldiers attention.

"Thunderbolt Tempo!"

The moment they moved their guns toward her position they felt lightning bounce off their bodies searing them until they passed out from the pure shock.

Nami removed the net with clima tact before collapsing onto her knees.

"Nami!" The duo yelled in union kneeling at her side.

Nami stirred slightly when felt Zoro hoist her up onto his back. "I got her, grab her bag." He said toward the cook as he obliged running to grab her backpack.

"Thanks for saving our asses back there Nami." Zoro said with a smirk. "Now lets get you out of here."

"Are you alright Nami-san?" Sanji asked coming to stand beside the pair.

The orangette lifted her chin off of Zoro's shoulder to speak. "Yes I'm alright thanks Sanji... Zoro, where's Luffy?" She asked softly as the two crew mates exchanged glances.

They trusted their captain when he said he'd meet them back at the Sunny. However Nami was really worried about him not wanting to go back to the ship without him.

"Take to me Luffy..." She said softly laying her head back on Zoro's shoulder.

"Nami we can't—"

"Come on mosshead," Sanji interrupted lighting a fresh cigarette, "you heard the queen." He said with a wide smirk.

"Yeah." Zoro said with a smile as the trio made their way back up he stairs.

—

Dalton was starting to bleed profusely punching the air as Luffy effortlessly dodged his helpless attacks. The pirate king was deliberately fatiguing the senator's body in order to make his pain greater when he finally attacked.

The senator growled after missing a wildly swung hail maker nearly falling onto the ground. He prepared another strike aiming for Luffy's chin; the moment he dodged Luffy grabbed the man's jacket shoving him through the glass window only feet away.

Dalton hissed in pain feeling the glass cut his body. He crawled on the ground picking up a large piece of glass swinging it wildly at Luffy once he got to his feet. The straw hat captain dodged the wild strikes before grabbing the glass with his bare hand shattering it into pieces.

"W-what the fuck are you? You're a freak..." Dalton wheezed looking for anything to save him from the rubber man that was trying to end his life.

The moment Dalton turned his back run Luffy grabbed his ankle tossing him into a nearby bookshelf. The senator howled in agony feeling a few ribs were possibly broken.

"Do you know how it feels now?" Luffy asked keeping his straw hat firmly over his eyes.

Dalton let out a few chuckles. "Know how what feels?" He questioned wheezing as blood dropped from his nose.

"How it feels to be helpless. Wanting so desperately for me to stop but nothing you say or do will get me to relent my assault; not until every bone in your body is broken. Now you know how it feels to be abused, now you know how you made her feel." Luffy exclaimed walking at a leisure pace toward the senator wanting the dread of his situation to settle in.

Dalton began to laugh loudly climbing to his feet. "You really care that much for that whor—" before he could finish Luffy's outstretched fist smashed into his nose sending him on his back.

Using the last of his remaining strength Dalton used the bookshelf to climb to his feet ignoring the painful feeling of his broken nose.

He knocked over a row books grabbing the large crossbow and four arrows from the shelf before darting towards the door shoulder ramming through the barricade to escape into the hallway.

Luffy pursued him standing at the opposite end of the hallway. Dalton managed to make it to the otherwise while loading his crossbow.

"Sorry to say pirate king, but aside from being a senator. I'm a world renounced hunter, I never miss my target; And these arrows...they're dripped with haki, so you'll feel these bad boys. I commend you for catching me off guard but I'll end your life here and take back your woman and put her where she belongs." Dalton laughed aiming his crossbow toward the incoming captain.

Luffy continued walking at a snail's pace toward the senator refusing to listen to anything he had to say.

"Try dodging this one." Dalton said shooting an arrow straight for Luffy's head. He simply activated his armament haki taking the arrow to his left forearm. Despite the arrow piercing his arm he ignored the searing pain as it burned in his skin.

Dalton remained to be intimidated as Luffy didn't rush continuing to walk slowly across the hallway towards him. "I won't miss a second time." He stated shooting another haki-infused arrow toward him.

Luffy ducked his head under his forearm taking another arrow, his movements unrelenting.

Dalton inwardly panicked reloading his third arrow in a hurry. "Alright, I'll kill you this time pirate king!" He shouted shooting the arrow to the right side of his neck. Luffy simply repeated his actions grunting in pain as he felt the arrow pierce his flesh.

Dalton panicked dropping his arrow onto the ground trying to desperately reload his crossbow. The moment he finished reloading and went to aim Luffy's fist came crashing down on his throat as he broke the arrows from his forearms.

The senator gasped as Luffy's fists came crashing down on his vulnerable face. Luffy mixed his punches with each fist wanting to extend this man's beating. He rapidly brought down his right fist on the left side of Dalton's face making sure he felt everything and more that he did to Nami. When his right fist began to bleed he switched to his left as he heard the senator release a gargle from the pain as Luffy raised his fists from above his head bringing it down on Dalton's head.

This was it; the moment he was finally going to take a life. He had a rule to never kill an opponent in combat but this was different. Every punch he dealt to this man he avenged the one's he placed on his navigator. He rose his right fist high in the air ready to deal the final blow when Nami appeared watching him bloodied like an animal ready to kill her tormentor in front of her—then it hit him. This wasn't about his revenge, it was about her's. Dalton wasn't his to kill, he was Nami's.

Luffy locked eyes with Nami before getting off the senator as he wheezed on the ground.

Nami walked over to the man as his left eye followed her movements. She stomped on his privates roughly digging her heel making sure he felt the pain he dealt to her. Dalton held his lower region letting drool pool from his mouth from the unbearable pain.

"Y-you're n-n-nothing but a dirty—" Dalton collapsed into oblivion after receiving a kick from the navigator. He would definitely be out for awhile and it'd be a miracle if he ever walked again. She spit on him before tossing her ring at him leaving behind the large diamond.

Sanji emerged from Dalton's office carrying opened letters from his business partners. "So this dirtbag was embezzling senate funds for his own personal gain stealing from people that needed it." The cook said handing the documents to the samurai.

"Good, this will put the bastard away for life and with what he did to Nami they'll be sure to put him a dark hole in the ground for a cell." Zoro and Sanji shared a rare nod of respect.

"Thank you guys." Nami said hugging the duo.

"This made my week I got a hug from Nami-swan and she's coming back to Sunny!" Sanji danced with his heart eyes.

"It's good to have you back Nami, but just because your queen. I'll listen to your commands but I'm no servant, I ain't going on shopping sprees like the love cook over here." Zoro said with a playful grin.

"Shut up marimo, I carry the ladies' bags!" Sanji shouted trying to pick a fight with the swordsman.

"Deal." Nami smiled earning one back from Zoro. The samurai pointed with his head toward the captain who stood over the fall senator before going back to arguing with the chef.

"Luffy..." Nami said placing her hands on his chest.

"I almost lost control Nami...I wanted to kill him so bad...but you needed this..." he said trailing off.

She placed a hand on his cheek turning his attention to her. "I understand, but I don't want you to become a killer even if it was someone like him; you're a good man Luffy, the best I've ever known."

The king and queen shared a tight embrace holding one another over the bloodied and battered Dalton. The four crew mates made their way to front doors meeting with Ms. Shea.

Zoro tossed Dalton's unconscious form unceremoniously on the floor. Sanji handed the maid the embezzlement documents before she took photos of the navigator's injuries with her camera.

Luffy let Nami off his back to talk with her former handmaiden. "Don't worry Nami, I'll take care of everything and make sure to testify in your place as a witness. I will make sure this monster never sees the light of day again, you have my word." Ms. Shea stated hugging the orangette firmly.

"Take care of yourself ." Nami said as she waved the straw hats as they made their way off the property.

Luffy carried Nami in his arms all the way to the dock as she kept her face buried in his chest. The pair stayed silent listening to Zoro and Sanji argue the entire way back. Luffy could've sworn he seen Nami crack a smile at the familiar duo's antics earning a small grin from him.

Nami halted him when they reached the dock pushing away from his chest.

"What is it Nami?" He asked softly placing the navigator on her feet gently. Zoro and Sanji left the two to their moment arguing all the way onto the ship.

"It's just...now that I'm your pirate queen, I can't help feeling that fear I should've told you about that night you confessed to me before I left. That somehow I'd find a way to screw this up and you'll end up resenting me." She exclaimed holding a hand to her chest.

"Nami..." he said placing a gentle hand on a loose strand of her hair tucking it behind her ears causing her cheeks to brighten. "Remember the words I said to you after Arlong Park fell."

She giggled knowing exactly what he was referring too. "How could I forget, you shouted it to the entire village." She said with a fond smile.

"That's right, I said we'd always be friends no matter what. I meant those words truly, even if what we have is new it won't change all that much. We'll handle it how we always handled everything." He grasped her hand between his. "Together."

Nami met his gaze with a warm smile. "Together." She said with a giggle realizing how much she missed him and their crew. It was a mistake to leave in the first place but now she was ready to resume her adventures again.

"Hey Luffy?"

"Yes."

"Are you really sure you want me to be your queen? I mean...my face Luffy..." she said with fresh tears falling onto the dock.

Luffy chuckled cupping her cheeks gently. "I'm sorry I never told you this before, but you kept saying I'd find someone more beautiful one day..."

Nami's heart sank at his words knowing he had some trepidation because of what happened.

"But that would be impossible for me..." Nami's eyes widened as he spoke those words. "Because I find no one else more beautiful then you, even now and no one else I'd rather have by my side." He said claiming her lips as she melted into him. She placed her arm around his neck pulling him deeper into their kiss never wanting it to end.

"I love you Luffy..." she stated plain as day for him to hear clearly.

"And I love you Nami..." he said lifting her up into his arms carrying her onto the Sunny Go.

—

Nami's eyes opened fully taking in the surroundings of the infirmary. She found the eyes of Nico Robin who stood by her beside with a warm smile.

"Good morning Nami, you're finally up." She said embracing the younger woman tightly.

"Morning to you too Robin." Nami said with a strained voice taking the glass of water from the archeologist gulping it's contents down.

"How long have I been out?" Nami asked blinking a few times. She was surprised to notice she could see clearly out of her left eye and didn't feel any residual pain.

"For nearly two and a half days now; Chopper insisted you need it. I'm really glad you're back you know." Robin said heading for a nearby drawer.

"I'm really happy to be back as well."

Nami took the mirror Robin handed her. The navigator feared for what she might see looking back at her. The anxiety left when she noticed her face had returned to normal for the most part. Aside from a slight bruising and a couple bandages her face was almost as good as new.

"You're looking well Nami everyone is happy you returned, especially him." She said pointing with her eyes to the far side of the room where Luffy snored draped in a chair at an awkward angle.

"Luffy..." Nami said with a fond smile.

"We tried to convince him to get some sleep. He watched over you day and night fearing something would happen. Chopper finally gave him some medicine last night getting him to finally rest." Robin explained watch the captain drool slightly in his sleep.

"You were right Robin..." Nami said letting her bangs hang over her eyes. "I was scared over nothing; I wanted to prove something I didn't have to in the first place letting my fears hold me back—Well I'm not doing that anymore." The orangette scrunched her expression with a determined attitude. "I'm going to be the pirate queen and I'm not leaving Luffy's side again."

Robin's eyes widened before she hugged her friend tightly. "Welcome back Nami." She said happily seeing her friend back to her normal self.

"I'll let you get some rest, see you at dinner Pirate Queen." Robin giggled before waving to her friend leaving her to a mostly empty room.

Nami wobbled out of bed heading over to the sleeping captain.

"Luffy..."

"Luffy."

Luffy!"

She shouted as he woke with a start nearly falling out of his chair. "What's going on Nami? Are you alright?" He asked standing up to meet her gaze.

Wordlessly she jumped into his arms forcing him to catch her. She threw her arms around his neck as he placed his rough calloused hands under exposed legs holding her to him.

Nami kissed him furiously coaxing him into the infirmary bed. She wrapped her thighs above his waist tugging him out of his cardigan.

"Nami?" He asked as she continued kissing him taking off her shirt as well exposing her naked chest to him. He blushed furiously as she placed his hands there kissing him once again. The orangette only wanted Luffy to touch her like this.

"Well Luffy... Don't keep your queen waiting." She said with a giggle capturing his lips again. He kissed her back with passion wrapping a free arm around waist pushing his hips instinctively into hers. They gasped and nuzzled one another lovingly as she discarded of her panties pulling the blankets over their lower bodies.

"Nami...I don't want to hurt you..." he said in between kisses as she tugged him out of his shorts.

"Oh Luffy, you can never hurt me, I promise." She said anticipating taking their first times from one another.

She screamed his name over and over as he pumped into her lovingly. She tightly wrapped her legs around his lower torso earning groans and grunts from the pirate king as he kissed, nibbled, and suckled on her breasts.

As his rhythm came to a slower pace she took the lead flipping him into his back. Nami made sure to give him the ride of his life and to rock her captain's world. They held tightly onto one another making sure to climax at the same time. The pair collapsed into one another falling asleep from their passionate love making.

During dinner the king and queen sat at the head of the sunny table enjoying the festivities all around.

"Nami's back this is SUPER!" Franky laughed holding up a large pitcher of beer up in the air.

"Now that your back Nami-san let me see

your panties yohoho!" The skeleton didn't have time to dodge the heel that struck his face causing a nosebleed.

"I'm so happy Nami-swan's back and I get to serve all these beautiful ladies!" Sanji shouted dramatically bounding in air in happy bliss.

"Oi shut it curly brows! Your girlfriend can barley stand you!" Sanji's mood came to end as he and Zoro threatened to fight during the feast.

"A toast for Nami's return and to delicious drinks huh fellas?" Cheers!" Usopp shouted as he Chopper, and Luffy shouted toasting their mugs of beer together.

Robin eyed with curious eyes the way Luffy kept his arm draped around his navigator. The hold wasn't possessive nor was it disinterested. It was a perfect balance she didn't have to stay in his embrace, he allowed her free reign to stay or go. So far she'd happily chosen to stay leaning into his opened shoulder smiling away while drinking from her mug.

"Nami!" Pudding said happily bringing the orangette a few cupcakes. They're made with fresh mikan frosting with a dash of milky glaze I hope you enjoy!"

"Oooohhh cupcakes! Can I have one?" Luffy asked reaching for the tray.

"No! You ate all of the ones I made last time and didn't leave any for the rest of us! Shitty captain." Pudding said with a smile earning a wink from the cook causing her heart eyes to appear.

Luffy pouted childishly wanting to try the new cupcakes made by the straw hats baker, although she did have a point. He couldn't get enough of her sweets that she baked expertly.

"Here Luffy, I wont eat all of it, have half." Nami offered earning a wide grin from the captain.

"Really?! Thanks Nami!" He said happily eating half the cupcake in one bite earning a series of happy giggles from the navigator as she buried her smiling face in the crook of his neck.

Tashigi smirked at the display of her affection toward Luffy. "Aww looks like someone's a happy girl." The lady samurai said admiring their jovial vibe.

Nami couldn't help but feel on cloud nine seeing Luffy's childishness; he was far different from the man that beat Dalton half to death. She couldn't help feel foolish for ever leaving him in the first place, this is where she belonged, with the straw hats and by Luffy's side as his queen. No matter what came next she knew there was a good chance Luffy could heal her and take the pain away that the monsters had caused her throughout her life. He was her savior and king from the beginning just like she was his queen.

~End~

 **A/N: that chapter was really satisfying for me. Next I'll be concluding Elseworld before I update this storyjust a heads up. If there are any requests for a story in this series let me know ASAP and I'll devote 110% to it to make it happen. As always thanks for read.**


	7. College Days (Pt 1)

**A/N: an AU story that takes place in a modern One Piece World. Thought it was a fresh take on a common prompt with my own spin on it. Enjoy the reading.**

 **XXX**

Nami huffed furrowing her brows examining the pictures she finished developing as she added them to a scrapbook titled 'sophomore year.' It was cliche but she couldn't think of a more fitting name after starting her second year at Grand Line University.

She was thankful to be off the campus after spending her freshmen year in the dorms; having an apartment just off campus had been a major upgrade despite having to walk farther to classes which she didn't mind too much.

Her living arrangement had been the biggest change in her life in the past year. Most of the time she had her nose buried in some book; the most important thing to her was her studies—everything else was irrelevant. Why else would she have busted her ass all four years of high school and last year just to waste it away like everyone else who only cared about drinking and partying.

Nami hadn't noticed that a pair of warm arms wrap around her nearly causing her to mess up the line she was working on while annotating notes.

"I swear if it was anyone else but you..." the orangette chuckled seeing her roommate for the past year Nefatari Vivi smile warmly at her reaction.

"Have you been studying this entire time?" Vivi asked scrunching her nose at her roommate who went back to reading and taking notes.

"Yes Vivi I have quizzes every week and I have to make sure I'm ready." She said not bothering look up.

"Jeez Nami it's not like mid-terms are anytime soon." Vivi said earning a groan from the orangette who clearly panicked at the mention of tests.

"So where were you tonight?" Nami asked glancing to see her friend removing her coat placing it on the rack near the door.

"At the football game; we actually won, our freshmen quarterback is really amazing. No wonder he was the number one recruit coming out of high school last year." Vivi exclaimed taking a seat across from the navigator.

"Mm sounds great." Nami said not taking her gaze away from her studies. She didn't know anything about football aside that Vivi was an absolute fanatic about it; the sport was much too savage and violent for her taste.

Vivi rolled her eyes tugging at Nami's arm. "Come on get up, get ready."

"Huh?" She questioned bewildered by her roommate's behavior.

"I said get ready Nami, we're going out."

"Where? I already ate Vivi." Nami said standing up after her friend pulled her other arm.

Vivi chuckled. "Our team won tonight everyone's going out. I'm going to make sure you don't hide yourself away like you did last year, now get dressed."

"Fine but only for alitlle while I still have to—"

"Yeah yeah come on already girl!" Vivi shouted happily dragging Nami into her room by the wrist.

—

"I can't believe we got our first win on our very first game! You played great today!" Usopp shouted throwing on his clothes for the night.

"Yeah it sure was fun," Luffy chuckled jumping onto his bed ready to pass out on the spot, "I'm so tired, I need some meat..." he said sticking his tongue out not wanting to move from the bed.

Their door crashed open as Sanji and Zoro bombarded the pair dog-piling onto the freshman captain.

"Come on Luffy we're heading out tonight. You lead us to our first victory since mid season last year so get ready!" Zoro shouted lifting Luffy to his feet.

"Where are we goin?" He asked heading over to his closet.

"There's a big frat party at the edge of campus and everyone's supposed to be there." Sanji grinned cooly before his heart eyes appeared. "I can't wait to see the fresh young Sorority girls this year!" He danced dramatically earning sweat-drops from his friends.

Usopp crossed his legs laying down, "thanks but no thanks, I'll call it a nig—"

"I don't think so long nose freshmen have to go, besides you may get lucky and take a girl home tonight. At least you have a better chance than curly brow over here." Zoro stated with a hearty laugh.

"What'd you say marimo?! Im gonna kill you!" The two fought like two animals in the middle of the room causing the younger men to laugh at their antics.

Once ready they all left heading towards the party.

—

"This sucks Vivi, I can barley hear myself think and I don't know anyone here." She said to her friend who swayed to the song playing over the amped speakers.

"Ah cheer up we'll leave in fifteen minutes if you don't meet someone." Vivi said handing her a refilled cup of beer. With a slightly annoyed huff she leaned against the table seeing her friend excuse herself to find a bathroom.

Left alone she huffed again watching the crowd dance and cheer at the arrival of unfamiliar people she didn't recognize. Minutes passed before Nami began wondering where Vivi had run off to debating wether to search for her.

Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp roamed the party in a group greeting their teammates spread throughout the rager. They already lost Sanji; the wide receiver and culinary major left to find the sorority sisters attending the party.

The trio walked toward the beer table near the kitchen trying to relax.

"Oi Luffy where did Zoro go?" Usopp asked seeing they'd lost the direction challenged running back.

"I swear I never know how he can run the ball effectively but always gets lost. Stay at the beer table, I'll find be back." The freshmen kicker said disappearing into the massive crowd. Luffy shrugged receiving raised cups and thumbs up by random peers that witnessed his performance on the field. The adulation and admiration didn't mean much, he just cared about being the best teammate and most of all having fun.

He leaned on the beer table examining the wild dancing of the crowds as they swayed and cheered along with the soul king's latest record.

"You here alone?" A male student asked Nami filling up a red cup.

"Yeah I'm just waiting for my friend." She said as the man's phone dropped onto the floor.

"Shit." He muttered palming his forehead for the clumsy behavior.

"Don't worry I got it." Nami said politely picking up the phone handing it to him.

"Thank you, I can be really clumsy sometimes, trade ya." He said handing her another red cup filled with beer.

She looked at it for a moment before thanking him putting her lips on the cup before feeling it violently smacked from her hand.

"What the—" She said bewildered about the freshly spilt beer now on the floor puddling around her heels.

"What's your problem jerk—" Nami was abruptly cut off as the perpetrator passed by her ignoring the comment. He snatched the man that gave her the drink's collar.

Luffy shoved his forearm in the man's neck slamming him against the nearest wall. "Are you fucking serious? You really went that low..." he growled placing more pressure on his neck.

"Hey wait a minute! Stop! Are you crazy?!" Nami yelled grabbing his arm to pry him off the helpless and overpowered student.

Luffy looked at her like she was the crazy one. "Why are you defending this douchebag; you were about to drink a roofied drink." He said turning his attention back to the accused.

"Huh? Roofies?" She questioned clearly confused by the term.

If he could face palm he would, but he couldn't blame her most women were unaware of the devious tactics of desperate fraternity men. "Your not serious are you? Ever heard of Rohyphol?" He asked using the politically correct term.

She gasped placing a hand over her mouth. "You mean he was going to—"

"That's right, this sick bastard spiked your drink while he pretended to accidentally drop his phone, he was using your kindness and vulnerability, like some damn predator." Luffy tightened his hold as the man begged to let him go claiming he did nothing wrong.

"Mind if I handle this?" Nami placed a hand on his shoulder as Luffy leaned away for her to squarely knee the fraternity member in his privates. He wheezed loudly slumping in a ball onto the floor.

"Nice." Luffy said giving her a smile.

"Thanks." She couldn't help returning it.

"Hope you didn't miss m—Oh you've met a friend." Vivi friendlily waved to the raven haired freshmen.

Vivi's mind immediately melted as she realized the amazing quarterback had been talking with Nami. Her mouth nearly dropped to the floor as she gaped between the two until an imaginary lightbulb popped above her head.

"Oh my gosh," she swooned, "your Monkey D. Luffy the amazing quarterback—you played sooo awesome today." She said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Uh...gee thanks." He grinned rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Nami's heart leapt seeing the toothy grin decorate his features. It suited him well in contrast to the dead serious demeanor he showed moments earlier—she decided she liked it.

Vivi smiled warmly that he humbly accepted her praise. She noticed Nami hadn't moved from where she stood just oddly staring at the freshmen. Vivi rolled her eyes at her friend's unusual shyness, she usually wasn't like that at all.

"So Luffy have you met my friend Nami already? She hardly leaves our apartment, you should take her out." Vivi said with a grin wrapping an around Nami's shoulders to bring her closer to Luffy.

"Vivi!" Nami shouted in terror balling her fists at her sides in shame.

"Hey Bellamy you alright?! What the hell did you do to him?" A group of frat boys asked confronting Luffy.

"Your friend's a bastard so I took him out with a little help." He said with a smirk glancing back at Nami.

One of the boys stepped up helping Bellamy to stand on his feet. "Wait a minute isn't this—"

"You're that hotshot frosh quarterback! Wow you played a spectacular game today bro!" One of the frat boy said before receiving a slap from one of his brothers.

"There you are shitty captain!" Sanji yelled emerging from the crowd with Usopp dragging Zoro by his collar who held numerous alcohol bottles in his arms. "Woah who are your friends they're so lovely!" Sanji swooned spinning around the two women.

"Oi drink up captain, I hunted down this secret stash I found in a room." He said shoving a bottle into Luffy's chest while chugging from an opened one greedily.

"By 'hunted down' he means getting lost and stumbling upon the stash by chance." Usopp snickered earning a death glance for Zoro causing him to squeal and raise his hands up defensively.

"Hey assholes don't ignore us!" Bellamy shouted earning the group's immediate attention. The frat boys took a step back seeing all sense of humor fade from their expressions.

"Who the hell are these clowns?" Zoro set the bottles down on the table preparing for a confrontation.

It didn't take long for Bellamy to put it together. "W-wait a minute you're Roronora Zoro the running back who made all-world team last year. You're Vinsmoke Sanji the wide receiver that made the all-conference team two years straight. Monkey D. Luffy the quarterback named the number one recruit in the nation, you've never lost a game in high school." Bellamy exclaimed as his group took a step back knowing they were messing with some extremely dangerous people.

"Hey what about me assholes?!" Usopp shouted angrily catching their attention.

"Why are you guys hanging out with the water boy?" One of the boys from the back questioned earning snickers from the monster trio.

"Shut up! I'm the kicker for God's sake show some damn respect!" He screamed with a demon face.

"Luffy...what did these punks do to piss you off so much?" Sanji asked lighting a freshly rolled cigarette. He knew in order to set off his captain one of them must've done something truly despicable.

"This bastard right here spiked Nami's drink when she wasn't looking." Luffy stated glaring directly at the perpetrator; everyone in the vicinity shifted on their feet.

The four athletes aggressively confronted the frat boys threatening to fight them on spot.

"Don't think I won't take a game suspension for knocking your bitch ass out." Zoro spat at one of them causing him to squeak in terror.

"You low-class dirty bastards, I should fillet you punks for attempting to do such a thing to a lady!" Sanji growled nearly biting his cigarette in half from anger.

"Just say the word captain." Usopp said not taking his deadly glare off the group.

Nami and Vivi stepped up trying to separate the groups. She thought the bastards would get what was coming to them but she didn't want people she barley knew to get in trouble on her behalf.

"Stand back." Luffy said placing a hand protectively over Nami's torso putting her behind him. She stayed close wondering how the situation would play out.

"You guys should leave, we'll deal with this lowlife internally. We don't want a regretful incident to occur." One of them spoke trying to deescalate the tense situation.

"Alright, but if you don't deal with him I will." Luffy said not breaking his glare from the others. "If I see him come near her again you will hear from me."

"You'll be hearing from all of us." Zoro added throwing a large beer keg over his shoulder.

"Hey that's ours—"

"Tch try and stop me." The running back said heading toward the door with the group trailing closely behind.

The six students walked through the empty campus back to Sanji and Zoro's apartment at the opposite edge of campus a couple blocks from Nami and Vivi's.

Nami walked with Luffy silently watching as Usopp talked to Vivi about his long distance relationship with Kaya who was off studying as a surgeon at a top medical school. The juniors at the front of the group argued non stop about petty minuscule things, it was actually pretty entertaining.

Luffy noticed her shy gaze, "I'm Luffy by the way." He said breaking the somewhat awkward atmosphere between the two properly introducing himself.

"Oh I'm Nami." She said offering a warm smile towards him. "Thank you for earlier by the way, what you did back there."

"Of course, I just wish I could've done more for what he tried to do to you. Those are the type of people I hate the most." Luffy's serious gaze returned earning a slight tint from the orangette.

She placed a hand on his arm making him look at her. "Seriously Luffy thank you; I couldn't imagine what was going through that creep's mind." She said with a shudder holding her arms."I feel like I owe you. I wish there was someway I could repay you." Nami said earning a loud laugh from the man as he clutched his stomach.

"Don't be silly you don't owe me anything Nami, I was happy to do it." He grinned placing his hands behind his head.

Luffy halted his walk seeing her standing in his path. "No seriously Luffy, I'll really feel better if you told me how I can pay you back."

The two started following the group again lagging farther behind as their voices grew more distant. "Huh? Pay me back? Oh you mean with money?"

"No," Nami shook her head inwardly kicking herself for sounding greedy, "I don't have a lot of money." She said softly gazing at her feet.

"It's cool I don't want your money."

"Well what do you want?" She asked immediately biting her lip realizing how that question came off.

Luffy scrunched his nose glancing up at the sky in deep thought before showing her a toothy grin. "Food." He simply answered earning a relieved grin from the orangette.

"Oh, I can do that no problem." Nami said with a smile. "What kind of food do you like?"

"Meat! Lots and lots of it; Steak, Ribs, Tri-tip, pork-chops, burgers..." he trailed off starting to drool listing all the delicious meats his mind could process at the moment.

Nami giggled seeing the younger man's childish behavior wondering how he could've been the same person who wore that fierce stare earlier.

The orangette let out a nervous sigh feeling her palms become sweaty. "Well...how about I take you out to get meat sometime..." she said nearly causing her breath to hitch, she was technically asking him out on a date.

"Woah really?! That sounds great I never get to eat meat that often, thanks Nami!" He said with a goofy grin causing her to giggle again.

"Don't mention it's the least I can do."

"Hey you guys! What are you guys talking about?! Vivi asked running up to the pair nearly throwing them off balance.

"Vivi don't sneak up on me like that!" Nami shouted earning another laugh from the quarterback.

"So Nami we're all going to Tashigi's place do you want to go?"

"Um no thanks Vivi it's getting late I need to get some sleep for tomorrow." She said much to the dismay of her roommate. Suddenly after the events of tonight she wasn't in the mood to suddenly start drinking again.

"Hey Luffy?"

"Yes?"

"Be a pal and walk Nami home for me would ya? You'd be doing me a huge favor." Vivi stated with a sweet smile holding her hands together imaging the two's innocent conversations.

"Yeah sure, I'd be happy too." Luffy said with his signature grin before Nami could protest. Her cheeks couldn't help heat up as she glanced up at him.

"Text me when you get home." Vivi said hugging Nami and waving to Luffy before jogging after the others who were a good distance away.

"Luffy, you've already done enough you don't have to walk me home if you don't want to...I'll be fine." She said not daring to look into his onyx eyes.

He simply laughed again drawing her eyes back to him. "Come on I really don't mind Nami."

The pair walked in comfortable silence for the most part only asking basic questions to better familiarize themselves with one another.

"Well this it." Nami smiled weakly reluctant to let their time together end.

Luffy walked her up to steps waiting for her to go outside.

"So how about next Saturday I take you for that lunch I owe." She suggested ascending the first few steps.

"Sounds good." He said watching her approach the door. For some unknown odd reason he felt his heartbeat quicken.

"Oh," just as the key unlocked the door she descended the steps gathering her courage grabbing Luffy's shoulders giving him a peck on the cheek.

"That's for being sweet." She said giggling before heading back to the door. In truth it had been for all he'd done that night. Starting with how he dealt with the creep from the party, told her she didn't owe him anything, and graciously walked her home—she came to the conclusion he was different.

"Hey Nami wait—" he called halting her movements the moment she cracked the door open. She inwardly panicked hoping he wouldn't ask what her mind refused to believe he would.

"I was just wondering if..." he spoke scratching the back of his head nervously. She shifted on her feet uncomfortably knowing her hopes were about to most likely be dashed. "You wanted to go to my game Saturday..."

"What?" Nami placed a hand over her heart not sure if she heard him correctly.

"I want you to come to my game this weekend. I know you don't like football but I'd really like it if you came..." he said gazing softly into her chocolate orbs threatening to lose himself in them.

"Oh," she said softly surprised by his innocent request, "of course I'd love to go." The sophomore couldn't help but hide a wide smile.

"G-great I'll see you after then." He said letting out an inward sigh of relief.

"Yeah see you then, good night Luffy." Nami opened the door fully stepping inside the apartment giving one last glance to Luffy who was backing away slowly with a large smile spread across his features.

"Goodnight Nami." He waved as she shut the door. Luffy leaned on the nearest tree in order to reign in his emotions. The mystery feeling in his chest came back in full force. He glanced at Nami's door once last time with a wide grin before heading to his and Usopp's dorm.

Nami held her heart in place leaning on the door trying to contain her emotions. This experience had been uncharted territory she'd been fearful to explore.

"Saturday..." she said with a giggle forgetting about her studies laid about on the dining room table heading to her room.

 **XXX**

Nami, Tashigi, and Vivi stood in the stands among student section watching as the team ran onto the field hyping one another up.

"Which number is he again?" Nami asked unsure about the sporting spectacle. Wearing helmets and jerseys everyone looked the same out on the field.

"He's number six, see he's right there." She said pointing to the student athlete standing on the nearest sideline of the field talking with an assistant coach.

She couldn't help smile seeing him stand proudly among his teammates.

"Wow Zoro does wear the hell out of that uniform." Tashigi stated evenly causing the other women to gape at her insinuation.

Is that Usopp?" Nami questioned pointing to the field of play seeing a kicker placing a pigskin ball on the tee.

"Oh yeah Usopp is the kicker, he always does this to start the game or after our offense scores." Vivi said watching as the ball kicked off.

"Offense?" Nami furrowed his brows in confusion not knowing much about the game.

"Don't worry It's simple, I'll explain it to you as the game goes along." Vic smiled throwing her arm around the orangette's shoulders.

"So Usopp really is on the team, ha! I totally thought he was lying when he told me that." Tashigi snickered before cheering out Zoro's name as he, Luffy, and Sanji sat on the nearest bench facing toward the field.

Zoro's eye opened widened noticing the overtop cheerleading of his girlfriend. He gave a wave back earning his teammates' attention.

"Oi shitty marimo it's almost time for us to go in what the hell are you— MY LADIES!" Sanji yelled with heart eyes seeing the trio waving to them.

Luffy and Usopp turned their attention toward the waving trio in the stands. "She came." Luffy said to himself waving back to them before the three ran onto the field leaving a cheering Usopp on the bench.

"He saw us." Nami said to herself watching the monster trio take the field. The synchronized chants of the fans were drowned out by the rapid beating of her heart.

As the game went on Vivi patiently provided a play by play of what was going on whenever Luffy ran onto the field. Nami went from confused and overwhelmed by the game in the first quarter to becoming completely enthralled in it by the last quarter.

"THAT'S RIGHT LUFFY SHOW EM' BOSS! GOOO! GO!" She couldn't contain her excitement accidentally spilling some her drink on a fan in front of her.

The fan scoffed wiping the water of his shoulder. "Jeez lady I get it your excited for your boyfriend but that doesn't mean you spill stuff on other people." He said before going back to yelling obscenities at the opposing team.

Nami's eyes widened realizing what the fan had said to her. She stopped her cheering abruptly feeling her heart start to quicken again thinking about her mysterious feelings toward the spiky raven haired man.

"Come on Nami," Vivi elbowed the orangette, "its the last quarter you need to cheer on your boyfriend." The bluenette snickered at her comments seeing a blush appear on her friend's cheeks.

"Knock it off!" Nami yelled causing Vivi to laugh even harder. Nami couldn't help clutch her chest seeing number six get slammed hard to turf by a bigger stronger athlete known as a defender.

She couldn't help feeling hurt when she saw him suddenly go down hard. Although he got up virtually unscathed she didn't ever want to see him go through that again.

With the away team leading by four and the precious remaining seconds ticking down. The home team called a timeout after Zoro's gritty run stopping the clock with a few seconds left about five yards out from the end zone.

"Well what do you bros think?" Franky asked taking his headset off as the monster trio ran up to the sidelines.

"Don't throw it to swirly brows." Zoro declared earning a growl from the receiver.

"Shut up! we're not running it that's for damn sure turf-head!" The pair butted helmets growling at one another.

Everyone in the huddle turned their attention to Luffy who kept his eyes shadowed under his helmet, "I got it." He said with a smirk as the group huddled together tighter discussing their final play.

Nami and the others stood in the stands watching the team get into formation on the field in between the hashes. "I've never been so nervous in my life, I really can't stand this." She threw her hands on her head trying to unsuccessfully relieve her anxiety.

The crowd quieted down exponentially as the head referee blew the whistle indicating the team could run a play. However something strange was happening with Luffy. He grasped his helmet leaving the center who held the ball and approached the sidelines yelling at head coach Franky.

"What's going on?" Nami asked unsure of the events unfolding in front of her.

"This is not SUPER! What do you mean you forgot the play?!" Franky screamed throwing his large play-sheet on ground beginning to stomp on it furiously.

The defenders standing opposite of the trio's team looked at one another confused by the unusual antics.

Zoro stood in Luffy's original place yelling at the captain, "Oi captain you really are a hut idiot." The moment those words left the running back's mouth the ball snapped into his hands.

The back sprinted to his left drawing nearly every defenders attention as they dashed for his position.

Three defenders tackled the back bringing him to the ground but not before he pitched it to Sanji who was running the opposite direction heading for the far side of the end zone.

The crowd stood on the feet in shock and awe watching as two defenders threatened to take him out cutting off his path toward the end line.

In a matter of moments he tossed the ball out of his hands willing to take a massive hit from the two opponents.

The crowd held their breath as the ball made its way in the end zone ending up in the hands of an unguarded Luffy who caught it with ease winning the game.

" **Touchdown Grand Line U Pirates!"** Came the voice of the PA announcer on the megaphones around the stadium.

The crowd erupted in screams of joy across the stadium; the first few rows of seats emptied as fans from every walk of life stormed the field crowding the celebrating team with the trio at the center of attention.

Nami, Tashigi, and Vivi hugged one another happily squealing in joy at the amazing trick play. The three couldn't help jump up and down with excitement seeing their team get the victory.

The team enjoyed their achievement on the field for a few minutes longer eventually starting to head into the locker room.

"Come on girls let's go congratulate them." Tashigi said pulling them along with her toward the exit.

A half an hour later the team emerged into the large tunnel leading to campus encountering loved ones that awaited their arrival.

"There they are!" Vivi shouted as the four friends emerged from the crowd walking toward them.

"My ladies came to greet me after a hard fought victory!" Sanji said opening his arms and making a kissy face for one of the women to run into his arms. He felt gusts of wind pass him but was determined not to let it deter him.

Nami sprinted as fast as she could toward the unaware quarterback who nearly got tackled by the force of her hug.

"Woah Nami." He said softly being completely caught off guard by her hug. He couldn't help return it wholeheartedly keeping her tight to him.

Despite holding Tashigi close Zoro glanced out of the corner of his eyes holding a smirk on his face witnessing their display of affection.

"You played great." She said in his ear before finally pulling back but keeping her arms around his neck.

"We all played great it was a team effort, thanks for coming to support us it meant a lot to me." He said with his signature toothy grin causing her to blush furiously. She couldn't help want to claim his lips right then and there until a voice broke them out of their moment.

"Why didn't I get a hug?" Sanji cried dramatically hunching over to show his sorrow for not receiving any love. Even Usopp got more attention receiving a hug from Vivi.

"Sanji great game man." Some of his passing teammates said coming to embrace him.

"NO! Shut up I don't want adulation from you guys just the ladies!" He shouted earning loud laughs from them. The group couldn't help chuckle as the girls each gave him hugs putting him in a love struck mood once again.

"So where we going to eat? I'm starved right now?" Zoro asked scratching the back of his hair with a yawn.

"How about the star station diner? It's usually great after the games." Vivi suggested earning an immediate approval from the receiver.

"Guess we're going to the diner." Luffy said chuckling a happy smile accompanying his face.

"Just remember this one's on me." Nami said firmly jabbing a finger in his chest. She couldn't help leaning her shoulder into his chest wanting to feel closer to him.

 **XXX**

The diner had been just like the group anticipated; Rowdy and completely at max capacity. The only reason they were able to get a table was because of the owner's recognization of the monster trio players much to the anger of Usopp.

Once seated they were swiftly served all kinds of food receiving praise from everyone that passed the table. In their own little college town the four were considered celebrities among the inhabitants on and off campus.

The three women were trying not to be too repulsed by their horrible table manors; they ate like animals. Although it was understandable since they eat minimally during the week and burn numerous calories due to their strict athletic schedule. Nami couldn't help laugh nervously checking her wallet hoping she had enough to cover Luffy's expenses.

"Slow down you guys, you act like you haven't eaten all week." Vivi chuckled modestly eating her burger and fries.

"It's because we haven't." Luffy stated earning the women's attention.

"What do you mean by that Luffy?" Nami asked turning to look at the quarterback who was only focused on gorging himself with the assortment of meats laid out before him.

"It's complicated."Sanji said catching everyone's attention. "Even though we bring millions of dollars worth of revenue into the school with our games we don't see a cent of it. Although our education is free we only receive minimal benefits to live off of—"

"—In other words we're flat broke. We get essential meals but no revenue to eat until we have full stomachs, we're always hungry." Zoro said guzzling his mug of beer down and immediately signaling the waiter for another one.

Tashigi sighed softly, "I told you there should be something you could do isn't there someone to talk to about that—"

"No unfortunately not, the organization we play for is owned by rich billionaires that couldn't care less about our situations; only about their pocketbooks." Usopp spoke going back to eating his chicken pasta and pesto noodle combination.

They was a deafening silence at the table with the only sounds of chewing, coughing, and clanking of forks.

"Ahhhh!" The table jumped at Luffy's shout of glee as he leaned back in his seat with a full stomach looking like he gained twenty pounds. "Man that was good, hope I got room for desert." He laughed.

"Luffy! Were you even listening to any of that?!" Vivi shouted bewildered about the man who seemed only focused on eating.

He looked contemplative for a moment before answering, "listening to what?"

Everyone at the table face palmed wondering how he was the same person that made all those spectacular plays during the game and lead his team to a victory with his game winning catch.

Nami couldn't help hide a smile as he scratched his head in confusion. She liked that nothing truly bothered him and he enjoyed simple pleasures in life.

"Even if we don't get a lot it's alright with me," Luffy smiled catching everyone's attention again, "I don't need money I enjoy playing for my teammates that's enough for me." Luffy chuckled again holding his full stomach.

Vivi smirked widely seeing Nami's smile grow as her eyes roamed the laughing raven haired boy; she'd never seen that look from her roommate before.

As the day went on the group all chatted happily after finishing their dishes full of food. The owner insisted they didn't have to pay due to the win promising to keep it that way if the team kept it up. The diner staff asked for picture with the trio to the annoyance of Usopp.

The group of students walked back onto campus just as the sun started to set over the sky.

"Where are we going to party tonight?" Usopp asked turning back to face everyone.

"Wherever the pretty ladies are at!" Sanji danced in a circle causing everyone to roll their eyes at his antics.

"Nami do you want to go out tonight?" Vivi asked turning to face the orangette.

"Oh no, I think I'm going to stay in tonight, I have a lot of studying to get done." She said rubbing her arm shamefully. More than anything she wanted to go out with her friends but after the incident earlier in the week it'd be awhile before she felt comfortable going to another party.

"Oi Luffy you owe me a drinking night tonight!" Zoro shouted catching his captain's attention.

Luffy glanced out of his peripheral to see Nami's gaze studying him anxiously awaiting his answer. "Sorry Zoro I have a lot of work I'm already behind on, I'm staying in to study tonight."

"WHAAATTTT?! Sanji, Usopp, and Zoro shouted upon hearing their captain's declaration earning giggles from Tashigi and Vivi.

"Who are you and what've you done with our shitty captain?!" Sanji screamed grasping his hair in astonishment.

"Seriously man have you lost it? You never want to study or have turned down an opportunity to party, especially after a win. You feeling alright?" Usopp questioned examining his captain thoroughly making sure he wasn't sick.

"I'm fine, I've just been behind lately and could use a little help." Luffy said scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. Being around Nami for a short amount of time he really liked how smart she was, he liked how simplified she broke things down for him—he hoped she would be willing to help him out.

Nami's heart was beating out of her chest as she rubbed her arm nervously wondering if they should study together. Vivi nudged Nami with his shoulder urging her to make the first move.

"Luffy," she called earning his gaze as the others moved ahead giving them more privacy, "I could help you study if you want."

"You will? That'd be great Nami thanks." He said with a grin.

"No problem Luffy, I'll be glad too." She said returning his smile.

The group smirked amongst themselves overhearing their sweet exchange. Vivi couldn't help inwardly squeal thinking how adorable they were together.

When the group crossed campus Luffy and Nami branched off heading toward the girl's apartment just down the road.

"Hold up Luffy." Zoro stopped the captain a few meters from Nami keeping their conversation private. "Take this." He said quietly slipping a condom into Luffy's opened palm.

"Huh whats this?" He asked staring at the sexual item.

"Just keep it, it'll come in handy later." Zoro said with a smirk watching as the clueless quarterback stuck it in his pocket. "Make me proud." With that the running back turned on his heel leaving with the group.

"Your a lucky bastard shitty captain!" The pair heard Sanji yell when the group disappeared into a gathering crowd of riled up students.

 **XXX**

"Nice place, it's way better than me and Usopp's room in the dorms." Luffy said taking a seat on the table pulling a laptop out his backpack.

"Thanks, I am glad l don't have to live in the dorm anymore." She said opening her own laptop taking a seat next to Luffy. "So what do you need help with?"

Luffy pulled out a few stapled pieces of paper holding it in front of her as she scooted closer to him.

Nami put her glasses on reading the professor's note at the top. "Ah I see, you need it proofread."

"Yeah I'm not very good at english..."

"Don't worry I'll proofread it, and show you how to correct the errors." She said putting on her glasses leaning towards him until their shoulders brushed up together.

"Thanks Nami." He said softly as she glanced at him for a moment. Their eyes searched one another's for a second before getting back to their work trying to play it off.

Nami circled the errors showing him what he wrote wrong then showed him the correct way to write to it in pen. It didn't take to long for her to correct his work finally handing it to him.

"Well you're all set," she placed a hand on his shoulder standing up to stretch, "Im going to shower, I'll be back. Now hurry and finish okay?"

"Okay thanks again Nami your amazing." He said beginning to type away swaying his head side to side after putting his headphones on jamming to his favorite musician the soul king Brook.

Nami closed her door leaning her back against it giggling to herself. Her heart nearly leaping out of her chest remembering his goofy smile and childish behavior; it still baffled her how he was such an elite athlete—he was far different than the other one's she vowed to stay away from.

She felt an unfamiliar heat pool between her legs thinking about him in her dining room. Shaking her dirty thoughts from her head she went to take a cold shower.

Luffy laid his head on the table after finishing his essay trying to stay awake while reading his assigned chapters. Nami appeared around the corner with a tank top and thin night shorts causing his eyes to widen as he turned back to his book drawing his eyes away from her.

"Do you want to help me with something?" She asked pulling a deck of notecards out of her backpack seeing his bored expression.

"Yeah sure." He said as she handed him the cards.

Nami impressed him even more with her uncanny memorization of the index cards he held in his hands. He couldn't even remember the names after reading them, she was truly remarkable.

The pair studied some more letting time pass as the sky darkened and it became late. Luffy stretched as he finished putting away his academic items into his backpack.

"Man that took forever, thanks for all the help Nami."

"Of course I'll be glad to help you anytime." She said placing her own books back into her bag.

Luffy stood up throwing his backpack over his shoulder preparing to leave. "Well since I'm done I guess I'll get going..."

"Wait Luffy..." she called as they met gazes. "Will you um...wait with me until Vivi gets back?"

Luffy blinked a few times before setting his backpack on ground taking a seat. "Sure I'd be happy to wait with you. Since there's no more studying what do you want to do?" He asked innocently immediately causing heat to rise to her cheeks.

She couldn't help wondering what his reaction would be if she asked him to make out. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure." He said simply as they made their way over to the couch. When given the option to pick the movie Luffy furrowed his eyebrows at the selection. He'd never heard of most of them only recognizing a select few. "How about this one?"

Nami shook her head furiously at the movie. "No! I really hate scary movies."

A toothy grin came over Luffy's face as he pointed to her startled expression when she approached him. "What's wrong? You a scaredy cat." He laughed holding a hand over his stomach.

"I'm not a scaredy cat!" She growled with a demon face punching him in his cheek only causing him to laugh harder. Nami blushed that he didn't judge her true self and didn't mind her short temper even when she hit him.

"Y-you don't mind me hitting you."

"Nope."

"W-well if you keep saying stuff like that you better get used to it."

"So we can watch this?"

"...yes." She said with a sigh preparing herself to watch Vivi's favorite horror movie.

Luffy prepped the movie while Nami made the popcorn putting it into a large bowl for the two to share. She plopped on the couch as he started the movie preparing to turn the lights off.

Her eyes nearly bugged out of her skull seeing Luffy taking his jeans off.

"Luffy! What are you doing?!" She asked peeling her eyes away holding hands in front of her face to shield his body from view.

"I'm just getting more comfortable."

"You can't just take off your pants idiot!" She yelled refusing to peak an eye open.

"Why? I have shorts underneath..."He trailed off folding his jeans in his hands.

"Oh." She said slightly relieved and embarrassed when her attention was taken away by something laying on the floor, she immediately recognized it.

"Luffy why is that on the floor?"

"Hm? Oh this?" He picked up the condom lying on carpet examining it. "What is it?" He asked locking eyes with the orangette.

"You're telling me you don't know what that is?!"

"No, Zoro gave this to me before we separated, he said it'd come in handy later—whatever that means." He laughed again placing his hands on his sides.

"You mean you don't know what it's for?" She asked folding her arms and arching a brow at him.

He blinked a few times, "nope no idea, I was disappointed I thought maybe it was gum."

Nami blinked herself hearing his comment feeling her arms uncross and the tension leave her body. She broke out into uncontrollable laughter causing him to raise his eyebrows at her.

"What are you laughing at?" He said scratching his hair in confusion.

"Nothing you idiot, now put your stuff away and come sit down—it's about to start." Nami said watching him excitedly run to his backpack putting his belongings away before sitting down next to her.

She glanced at his toothy grin and the proximity at which he sat from her. Everything about his actions earlier told her he was truthful. The protective walls she built around her for years to keep away foul men was instantly torn down by this man—she was really starting to take a liking to him.

It wasn't long before Nami started to shake with fright burying her head in Luffy's chest causing him to humourously chuckle wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She ended up staying like that watching the movie from her comfortable position on his torso.

The orangette reached her hand in the bowl at the same time as Luffy touching his hand softly. He withdrew his hand for a moment before interlocking their fingers softly; without a second thought she grasped on tightly bringing their interlaced hands to rest on his lap.

Luffy began to feel tired from the overall day but was far too excited about the mystery feelings returning in the pit of his stomach. On instinct he placed his chin on Nami's head hoping she wouldn't mind, the horror movie was now the farthest thing on his brain.

"This feels nice..." he murmured softly causing her to raise off his chest to stare into his onyx eyes.

She searched his eyes feeling everything in her fibrous being telling her to take a chance for once in her life. "Did you mean to say that out loud?" She questioned making a soft humming sound as she kissed him softly.

Luffy's eyes remained widened for a moment before relaxing into the kiss returning her curious passion. It only lasted a few seconds but it was more than enough to set both of their nerves on fire, their bodies begging for each other.

Nami's chest heaved rapidly as she tried to not hyperventilate feeling the heat in her legs return. "That was my first kiss." She confessed adorning crimson cheeks.

"Mine too." Luffy said pulling her closer to him. "Do you want to do it again?" His gaze flickered from her lips back to her hazelnut chocolate eyes.

Wordlessly she crashed her lips into his wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as he placed the popcorn bowl on the coffee table a few feet away. He wrapped around Nami's body tighter laying the orangette gently on the couch settling between her opened legs.

Their tongues battled for dominance settling into a slow dance savoring one another's distinct tastes. Luffy could hear her let out soft whimpers as he instinctively kissed her jawline and neck while she leaned her head back begging him to continue his assault.

His hands found her calves running up her smooth legs stopping just above her knees, he didn't dare go any higher. Without warning as if sensing his hesitation she gripped Luffy's hands roughly moving them higher to her warm luscious thighs earning a groan from him.

She moaned feeling his rough calloused hands firmly gripping her upper thighs threatening to reach her backside. She cupped his cheeks guiding him back to her lips before placing her hands above his waistline running them along the hardened abdomen.

The pair's tongues sloppily fought in each other's mouths. The hot friction between them was beginning to become too much for both of them; the need to strip clothes was begging to take over. Nami's eyes widened feeling an unfamiliar sensation poking her toned stomach. She broke the kiss gasping when she saw Luffy's hardened length rubbing her most sensitive area with only a few layers separating them.

The hot crimson burning on her cheeks returned tenfold as she started to moan louder. Luffy groaned feeling himself become strained from the growing tightness and unfamiliar heat. Their kisses came faster containing more ferocity than ever, it was now apparent how repressed their sudden feelings were.

Nami couldn't take it anymore as she felt a dampness start to consume her panties. She squirmed in pleasure pushing Luffy up to sit up; He obeyed letting her up.

Luffy wondered if he'd done something wrong. He couldn't see her hidden expression under her bangs after she forced him to get up.

"What's up Nami? Everything ok—" he couldn't finished as she tackled him onto the other side of the couch claiming his lips again. She roughly ground her hips into his earning groans from him.

On instinct she reached her hand down grasping his strained member; in response he firmly grabbed her ass giving it a squeeze as she moaned into the deep kiss.

Nami sat up still straddling him as she guided his hands up her stomach and to the her back brastrap willing to show him how to unhook it.

"Nami wait—"

"What is it?" She asked softly leaning down so they were nearly nose to nose.

"I-I don't just want you for this...I want this because I like you..." he said honestly wanting her to understand his words.

She giggled at his sweet words already knowing exactly what he meant. "I know, your different which is why I want this...and I like you too a lot."

Without another word they attacked each other's mouth grinding their hips together in a messy rhythm.

"Ha, Luffy..." she moaned as their joined hands reached the back of her strap.

"Nami..." he whispered onto her lips earning another kiss.

The moment the brastrap began to tug the apartment door clicked. In a flash the two broke their kiss and were on opposite sides of the couch watching the television screen.

"Hey you guys I'm back!" Vivi shouted slightly buzzed from her partying with the others. She scratched her cheek with a finger noticing the oddly distant behavior between the two and a certain heat in the air of the room.

"Hey Vivi." Luffy waved with a friendly smile.

"Oh Vivi, your back early how was the parties?" Nami asked sweating profusely as she stood up to hug her friend.

"They were awesomely wild, but I have to spend most of tomorrow in the library I didn't want to be out too late." Vivi stated arching a brow at the unusually nervous behavior of her friend.

"Well it's getting late, I have an early team meeting tomorrow." Luffy said grabbing his backpack heading for the door.

"I'll see you later then." He said as the pair shared an awkward fumbling hug unsure wether to kiss each other on the cheek due to being completely new to this.

"Yes see you later." Nami said with a small smile watching him open the door with a nervous laugh.

"Bye Vivi."

"Bye Luffy." The bluenette chuckled watching the door shut.

"Well it's getting late I better turn in." Nami fake yawned starting to walk away.

"How far did you guys go?" She asked stopping the orangette in her tracks.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about..."

"No? Well at least fix this." Vivi realigned Nami's hanging bra strap causing her to jump back with a slight blush. "Nami come on you sly girl; the late night movie, awkward shy behavior, and your messy appearance."

"HEY—"

"You guys totally made out." She said with a chuckle.

"Did not!"

"Oh so you've gave yourself that?" Vivi pointed to a purple bruise on Nami's neck giggling behind her hand.

Nami scoffed before storming to her room, "goodnight Vivi." She said shutting the door.

"Goodnight Nami, sweet dreams." She chuckled turning to the still playing television. "Hey I love this movie." Vivi said slightly drunk grabbing the bowl of popcorn plopping on the couch to watch the rest of the film.

 **XXX**

Luffy opened the door quietly only to be startled by his roommate. "Where the hell were you? Do you have any idea what time it is?!"

"Jeez Usopp what are you my mom?" Luffy questioned throwing his bag near his bunk before plopping on the bed.

"Luffy! We we're all worried about you! You were at a girl's house for almost several hours! You've never done that before." Usopp shouted dramatically wanting to hear about his night.

"Well it was great." Luffy said simply plopping onto his bed.

"I'll bet."

"What makes you say that?"

"Uhhh..." Usopp held a hand mirror to Luffy causing him to inwardly shout noticing his face and neck. Nami's lip stick stained kisses were plastered all over him. "Better wipe that off before the team sees tomorrow although I'd love to see Sanji and Zoro's reactions." Usopp snickered handing Luffy a wet towel.

Luffy glanced at his phone hearing it vibrate. "Oh no..." he inwardly panicked seeing the text.

" **Can't stop thinking about tonight :)"**

"Usopp! Usopp! I need your help!" Luffy screamed throwing his phone to his roommate.

"Alright alright let the expert handle WOAH, what the hell?!" Usopp rubbed his eyes pouring water into them not believing it was real.

"Do something!"

"Alright! Calm down I got this!"

"Let me see! Let me see!" Luffy shouted growing impatient as he read Usopp's response.

" **I can't stop thinking about it either, I'll call you tomorrow :)"**

Luffy panicked shaking Usopp's shoulders seeing the typing bubbles at the bottom of the screen indicating she was coming up with a response. "Usopp you probably screwed this up, she's gunna think I'm clingy!"

"Shut up and trust me!" The pair's arguing came to a halt hearing the phone vibrate again.

" **Yes! I would like that, maybe we can meet up. I would be happy to take you out for breakfast I still owe you remember?**

Luffy didn't breath or move a muscle as Usopp typed back starting to sweat from the exertion of crucial energy.

The quarterback's eyes bugged out of his skull seeing Usopp's next few texts exchanged. He threatened to break the phone and never use it again.

 **Sounds good, can't wait until then. I'll call you when I'm done with workouts so we can get together."**

 **I can't wait either, goodnight Luffy."**

" **Goodnight Nami 3"**

"USOOOOP!" What the hell why did you send the heart you dope!" He screamed strangling the kicker who clutched the phone desperately as the text bubbles appeared. The pair went silent hearing loud bangs coming from the next room over.

"Hey! its really hard to masturbate with you two yelling like that, keep it down!" The voice said before going silent. Luffy and Usopp exchanged a disgusted look before the phone vibrated.

" **3 :)"**

"See Luffy you can trust me with this type of stuff. I'm not in a five year relationship for nothing, I do this constantly." Usopp said with a confident smirk plopping onto his bed handing Luffy his phone.

Luffy's heart quickened as he roamed over the few texts thinking of tomorrow and what could come next out of their blossoming relationship.

"Don't screw it up either man, it seems like she really likes you." Usopp said flicking his lamp off to get some sleep.

"Thanks Usopp, I screw a lot of things up but not this." He said softly not taking his eyes off the heart she sent back.

"Mmm Good; now don't you dare do what that guy is next door or I'm kicking you out."

"I wouldn't dream of it..." Luffy's eyes still hadn't left the texts.

"Good night man."

"Night."

Luffy laid down in his bed reading the texts over and over running the moments they shared earlier. He couldn't help but want to experience more with the new emotions he was slowly starting to understand. He let out a sigh turning off his lamp with one thought on his mind—college is complicated.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. It's certainly different but I always try to make sure every tale is unique in its own way. Also despite its composition I always try and put in a morale in the overall story. The next part will be slightly darker. (Pt. 1 of 3)**


	8. College Days (Pt 2)

**A/N:Part 2 &3 **

"A bye week? What in the world is that Luffy?" Nami questioned nibbling on her pen taking her hazelnut brown eyes off of Luffy's english papers to meet his onyx gaze.

"It means instead of a game this weekend we get to visit our families!" He said barley able to contain his excitement. Spending this time with Ace and his teammates was something he looked forward to doing all semester long.

Nami blinked a few times witnessing his cheerful attitude. Although they'd been official for a few weeks she still had yet to get over his positive charm, it made her stomach flutter. "That's great Luffy," she said with a smile, "are you going to see your grandpa?"

He laughed wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "No way! I'm going to visit my brother Ace at his game and he's going to show me a good time on his campus." Luffy couldn't help hug her tighter spreading his enthusiasm.

The orangette leaned into his shoulder knowing how much he cared for his brother; Luffy talked about him constantly showing a deep admiration for the senior defender attending Impel Down University. She couldn't help shudder thinking of 'her' Luffy going to a university renowned for it's athletic prowess however was just as notoriously known for it's crime rate, violence, and wild parties.

"Promise me you'll stay safe okay?" Nami hooked her arms underneath his glaring directly at him.

"Of course, I'll be fine—Ace will be there after all." Luffy chuckled earning a grin from the orangette.

"And you'll text me until I fall asleep." She said sternly jabbing him in the chest causing him to chuckle even harder kissing her forehead. He pulled back to examine her features; even with reading glasses on and her hair pulled into a wrap she was still very beautiful threatening to take his breath away every time he looked her way.

"Alright you have my word." He said pulling Nami tighter to him as she crashed her lips against his. He couldn't help suppress a groan not yet used to feel of her soft sweet lips. She squealed happily as he dipped her backwards laying loving kisses on her sensitive neck and collarbone as she released a series of giggles.

 **XXX**

"You played great today Ace! I've never seen anyone that could play defense like you." Luffy said chugging from his bottle while throwing an arm around his brother's shoulders. Ace wrapped his arm around Luffy's shoulder holding his balance up as they hobbled down the streets crowded with raging students celebrating their shutout victory.

"Na, It's all thanks to coach Whitebeard Luffy...the greatest damn man that's ever lived!" He said raising his opened bottle guzzling down the rest.

The pair stopped at a wild house party

meeting up with Ace's teammates who stood in the front yard shotgunning beers around a table."Well I'll be damned if it ain't Portagus D. Ace and his baby bro!" Marco shouted as the rest of the team gathered around them giving praise to the elder of the two.

Jozu arched a brow at Luffy, "you're a little out of your depth kid, your school is like kindergarten compared to this one." He said passing out more beer cans to the team while cracking his own open.

"Lay off Jozu, my little brother is a man now, he's got a little girlfriend." Ace grinned proudly before bursting into laughter with the others. He couldn't help hunch over pointing to his younger brother's sour face.

That reminded him; Luffy checked his phone reading Nami's message that had been left unread for roughly ten minutes.

" **I'm glad the game went well. What are you up to now?"**

" **Just hanging out with Ace and his friends. What about you?"**

Ace snatched the phone away before Luffy could react reading the lovey dovey messages out loud to his crew.

"Ace give it back damnit!" Luffy desperately tried to reach his phone. It was useless as Ace held his hand atop Luffy's head preventing him from obtaining it back.

"Isn't that just adorable they send hearts back and forth." Ace bellowed to his crew finally handing the phone back to Luffy before hunching over again from laughing so hard. His teammates held onto one another trying to contain their laughter.

"Don't worry kid, your big brothers have your back; you guys have smashed before right?" Marco asked placing an arm around Luffy's shoulders.

"Smashed?" Luffy asked with raised eyebrows examining the group.

The bandits face palmed as Ace tossed Luffy a beer. "Better drink up this is going to take awhile."

After explaining what intercourse was to the freshmen it finally clicked in his head. He folded his arms finally finishing his second beer, "so are you sure if I do that it will work?"

"Come on now Luffy, we all are seniors that play ball, we get laid constantly you can trust the hell out of what we say." Ace said with a smirk before he pulled out a few bottles out of nowhere. "But...since she's your girlfriend and it seems she really cares about you. The first times supposed to be special for her so you make a promise then and there not to do with anyone else."

"Oh Luffy your such a strong football player please carry me like a princess." Jozu said poorly imitated Nami voice as he draped a hand over his forehead dramatically fainting into the arms of one of his teammates.

"Of course Nami your so beautiful, you're my one and only." Marco said spiking his blonde hair imitating Luffy to the best of his ability. He turned his back to group wrapping his arms around his body before making fake kissing noises causing the group to laugh loudly again while Luffy frowned slightly at his older brothers' roasting of him.

"Alright, alright time to lay off our little brother we had our fun—pass these down everyone gets one don't be greedy." Ace spoke handing out bottles of alcohol to the bandits.

"Now it's really time to party." Marco shouted gleefully as the crew clanked their bottles together toasting to their latest victory.

"To victory!"

"To Whitebeard!"

"Bandit Pride!"

Shots continued to be poured and consumed as the group's words were completely unintelligible. They made their way out onto the street blending into the massive crowds heading to different house parties spread out on every corner of every block.

" **I'm happy knowing you're with your brother and having fun. I miss you."**

Luffy's heart rate quickened seeing his girlfriend's text. He still wasn't quite used to texting back usually having his trusty kicker roommate pull the strings; the last thing he wanted to do was send something awkward making her distance herself from him.

Ace glanced over at his brother lagging slightly behind his group reading from his phone. He rolled his eyes snatching the device from his brothers hands roaming his eyes over the texts from Nami.

"Hey Ace what the hell are you—" Luffy caught the phone swiftly after Ace tossed it back with a grin.

" **I miss you too babe. Thanks for checking in on me, I can't wait to see you."**

Luffy stared bewildered at Ace's text seeing the text bubbles immediately pop up and her response appear before his eyes.

" **Babe? That's a new one, I like it. I wish you were here with me right now. When you get back there's something I need to tell you babe :)"**

"Woah..."

"Woah is right little bro, she seems like a nice girl best keep it that way." Ace said wrapping his arm around Luffy's shoulder. "Now come on, the parties await."

Luffy and Nami exchanged a few more texts telling each other goodnight. The quarterback reassured her he would return back to campus in a few days to see her again. Luffy reluctantly put his phone away wanting to text her all night but he knew she was tired from studying all day—he was happy to let her sleep.

"Now this my friends is the jackpot!" He shouted pointing at the large mansion filled with loud music and people flooding in and out screaming loud obscenities at one another. The party looked like it was just reaching it's peak.

The group despite already drinking enough beforehand went overboard drinking everything in sight eager to dance, play games, or simply meet new equally drunk people. Luffy threw his around arm around Ace's shoulder after they'd won a few rounds of rage-cage drinking themselves silly.

"Luffy... I never said this enough but...I love you baby brother...me and Sabo...no matter what you hear me..." he said as the brothers clung to each other meeting with the group to leave the massive party.

"I love you too Ace, when we make it pro we'll finally live the lives... we talked about since we were kids." Luffy said earning a warm smile from his brother.

Ace's demeanor suddenly became serious as he glared at three individuals and a crowd coming in through the front doors. "Luffy get behind me." He said pushing his brother behind his back.

"Ace what's up?" Luffy asked with an arched brow unsure of the situation.

The three time all-world quarterback rallied his teammates confronting the Marineford Admirals, the reigning college world champs from the previous year.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ace questioned glaring at the senior defender and his teammates.

Akainu smirked seeing the team they sought out confront them for their intrusion of their territory, "surprised to see us huh? It shouldn't be a surprise after we beat your asses in the championship game."

"Because your school pay the refs cheating bastards." Marco growled chugging from bottle.

"Why don't you and your buddies pack up and get the hell off campus before you get mauled, this is our territory." Ace states taking a threatening step toward the group.

Borsalino stepped up willing to go to bat for his teammate. "Unfortunately this is the plan, we've come to run your noses in our victory, we own your territory now since we won."

"Screw that!" Luffy voice broke through the crowd. "You guys are a bunch of pansies! Get the hell outta here Marineford scum, this is bandit territory!" The freshman could barley contain his anger at the arrogant admiral team thinking they could waltz into enemy territory and expect to suffer no repercussions.

"You heard the kid, get the fuck outta here admiral scum." Jozu snickered causing his group to chuckle.

"This kid look's familiar..." Kuzan spike scratching the back of his afro yawning like he'd just woken up. "Oh I know now, your the son of Monkey D. Dragon, the general manager of the number two pro team on the world."

"Tch I don't know him, I just have his name." Luffy spat as the Whitebeard bandits brushed past the admirals leaving them in their wake.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Your just like your coach Whitebeard, a disgrace, just another loser." Ace stopped in his tracks hearing Akainu's words.

"What the hell did you say?" Ace turned back toward the admiral team forcing his group to stop halfway onto the street.

"Ace come on let's go he ain't worth it." Luffy protested trying to drag his brother into the street with the moving crowd.

"Stay back Luffy." Ace commanded. In a flash he stood before Akainu exchanging punches with the admiral's team leader.

"Ace!" Luffy shouted seeing the Impel Down and Marineford teams get into an all-out bloody brawl. Luffy dodged flying bodies and flying bottles trying desperately to reach Ace.

"Whitebeard is the greatest don't you ever insult the man who saved my life!" Ace's voice broke through the crowd. Luffy finally rubbed his knuckles after taking out two men that stood in his path.

Akainu drew his pistol aiming it directly at Ace's forehead.

"You think this is the first time I've had a gun pointed at my face?"

"So you know what this means?" The safety clicked off indicating the firearm was live.

Ace smirked not fearing his death he'd lived with no regrets. Akainu sensing his courage kicked Ace's chest sending him back onto the porch steps before he pointed the gun elsewhere.

"Luffy get down!" Ace screamed.

Luffy's eyes widened as he felt his body slam into the ground and gunshots echo in the night sky sending screaming crowds of people in every direction.

Time seemed to slow down for Luffy as he clutched onto his brother's back. The loud screams and shouts drowned out as he lifted Ace to his knees trying to hoist her m to his feet.

"Come on Ace, we gotta go..."

"L-Luffy...d-don't freak out..."

Luffy shook his head trying to no avail to bring his brother with him, "Ace we have to go, get up."

"I-I can't feel my legs brother." Ace said softly clutching onto his brother's shirt.

"W-what no no no...I-I'll go get help."

"No!" Ace clutched onto his brother tighter keeping him in place. "I don't have much time left..."

"Ace..." Luffy said trying not to let his emotions take over. "Don't talk like that! You're fine! We both have dreams of making it to the pros! We're getting there together just like we talked about!"

"That's going to be my only regret..." Ace coughed out blood onto Luffy's shoulder unable to hold the trauma from the bullets in his body. "Is to not see your dreams come true..."

Luffy felt warm liquid drenching Ace's back and soaking his hands. "Ace..." Luffy said letting tears fall from his face.

"It's alright Luffy...don't cry for me...you need to stay strong for everyone. For grandpa, Sabo, your friends..." Ace struggled to breath through ragged breaths. "Thank you Luffy for loving a good for nothing like me...I love you brother."

"Ace...Ace...hold on the ambulance is here Ace! ACE! AAACCCEEE!" Luffy screamed bursting in tears clutching his brother's still form. He didn't even flinch when the police and medics arrived in an instant his world was shattered.

 **XXX**

"Hi Luffy its me again, I'm just calling to check in on you. I miss you call me back."

"Luffy I've been calling and texting all morning. If this is a prank it's not funny I'm really worried please let me know your okay."

Nami huffed plopping onto the couch; the more she tried to immerse herself in schoolwork the more her mind drifted to Luffy. Usually every morning they would exchange texts and occasionally a call to check in making sure to share plans for the day. She really hoped he was still returning tonight like he previously planned.

She curled up onto the couch checking her messages every other minute on the verge of calling again. Vivi opened the door slamming it shut causing her to jump up in surprise.

"Nami did you see the news this morning?!" Vivi shouted snatching the remote from the coffee table.

"No why what's going on?" Nami asked glaring at her friend's unusually serious demeanor.

" **We're still gathering details on Impel Down University shooting committed at the early hours of the morning."**

Nami immediately turned toward the tv as Vivi turned the volume up.

 **The victims of the shooting were Portagus D. Ace and Monkey D. Luffy. The elder of two passed away and was confirmed dead at the scene while his younger brother was taken to a nearby medical facility there is no word on his condition..."**

"No no no Luffy!" Nami screamed dashing for the door wanting to be by his side.

"Nami stop." Vivi held her friend tightly unwillingly to let her go.

"Please I have to find him...he..." she couldn't help breaking down into her the bluenette's arms collapsing to her knees.

Vivi held Nami for what felt like hours until she fell asleep from the endless crying and sorrow breaking her heart.

Over the next few days Nami walked around campus in a zombified state only staring directly ahead in the classroom and lecture halls. She had yet to be updated on Luffy's condition nor received any texts or calls back. Would if he never returned to school? It would be an understatement to say she was in a fragile situation.

She exited her last lecture for the day cutting across the grass of campus not caring her peers' complaints about blocking their sun.

"Usopp! Usopp!" She shouted catching up to him as he stopped to look over his shoulder.

"Hey Nami." He said with a slight smile.

"I was wondering if you've seen Luffy around, I'm really worried about him." She said following his strides when he sat down at a nearby bench.

He shook his head solemnly placing his book bag down, "sorry Nami but I haven't seen nor heard from him. Every time I tried to call him it just goes to voicemail and he hasn't answered my texts."

"I know what you mean, he hasn't responded to me either," she said solemnly staring at her hands tucked into her lap, I just want to know he's safe thats all."

Usopp placed a hand on her shoulder reassuring the solemn girl, "Luffy's...doing alright I'm sure of it even with...what's happened..." he said trailing off staring off at the nearby marble fountain wondering if his roommate was truly okay.

"If you see him can you let me know." She said exchanging numbers with the kicker.

"Of course I'll let you know right away." Usopp said giving the grieving girl a hug. He didn't need to ask to already know she was taking Luffy's loss like it had been her own despite only knowing him for a few months. He should've known how close they were, he occasionally texted as Luffy sometimes when the quarterback became nervous.

Usopp couldn't help frown watching her walk down the brick path toward the library. Even though Luffy was grieving heavily the least he could do is text her back telling her he was fine—she was really worried about him.

 **XXX**

"Luffy are you sure you want to suit up? You won't start because you missed this week of practice but it'd be good for everyone to see you out there." Franky spoke as they sat in his office discussing the potential game day options.

"I'm fine let me suit up." Luffy said glaring directly at his coach not willing to take no for an answer.

"Okay, go on and get ready." Franky excused the freshman as he left without saying another word. Franky couldn't help wonder if he was truly okay after not mentioning a word about what happened; but he wouldn't bring it up unless Luffy did.

"Oi Luffy! You're finally back everyone's been worried about especially Nami." Usopp stated placing a hand on Luffy's shoulder to which he shrugged off. "I-I'm really sorry for your loss..."

Luffy turned to look at him nodding in response before going back to opening his locker. Usopp's mouth opened to say something but immediately snapped shut unsure of how to proceed from here.

Zoro and Sanji greeted the captain earning the same treatment as Usopp.

"Oi shitty captain don't shut us out! We're your friends! We're here for you...!" Sanji was interrupted by Zoro who grabbed the back of his jersey.

"Don't bother him curly brow, he'll come around soon give it time; Besides there's still a game to play." He said giving one last glance toward the quarterback before leaving followed by a distressed Sanji.

Usopp stayed behind sighing, "its fine if you choose to shut us out but I'm letting you know right now it's not uncool and not fair to shut her out." The kicker said releasing another heavy sigh before following the others onto the field.

After being left alone he sighed trying to keep his emotions in check. He drew another shaky breath continuing to dress in excruciating silence.

Nami sat in the student section with her usual group wondering where her number six was. She clutched onto his letterman jacket tighter hoping he would emerge from the tunnel.

"There he is!" Vivi shouted pointing excitedly to Luffy jogging out onto the field joining his team. Vivi had been relieved to witness new life spring into her friend after seeing her walk around in a funk for the past week.

"Luffy!" Nami shouted hoping he would eventually see them sitting in their usual spots.

 **XXX**

Coach Franky snapped the pen in his mouth seeing his quarterback whiff on another throw as it landed in the arms of a defender.

"Alright that's It! Monkey! Monkey!" He said grabbing a hold of the freshman, "get in there."

Luffy jogged out to the huddle relieving the backup from his duties.

"It's about damn time." Zoro said relieved to see his captain back in the game.

Unlike before Luffy's once enthusiastic voice turned cold as he gave the team their responsibilities breaking the huddle. Not much had changed during his tenure in the game. Passes that would normally be completed landed harmlessly on the turf. He took more heavy hits than normal as if he lost his awareness for the game he once loved. Overall he looked like a shell of the player that took the field two weeks prior.

Regardless of everything they were still in the game thanks to Zoro's career game all he had to do was keep the ball in their possession.

On the next play Luffy scrambled down the field after not seeing anyone open. The moment he stepped out of bounds he was hit very late by a defender. "Running our of bounds Monkey? You really are a weakling probably why you let your brother die." He spat through Luffy's face mask earning a growl from him.

In a flash Luffy ripped the foe's helmet off cracking his knuckles again the man's mouth drawing blood. The helpless opponent could only tear Luffy's helmet off before receiving more strikes to head starting to cower away.

The sidelines cleared as the teams threatened to start an all out brawl between the two universities. Yellow flags flew into the air from the referee pockets decorating the turf. Luffy had to be restrained by a few of his teammates being ejected from the game.

Luffy knocked over a cooler of water before heading toward the tunnel exiting the game officially.

Nami has the urge not to cry seeing the literal pain surge from the depths of his heart. She hardly recognized the sweet, carefree, man that she held in her arms when they fell asleep watching some movie.

Without a word Nami left going off on her own to find her grieving friend leaving the other two behind despite their protests.

When she reached the usual tunnel she met with the head trainer Tony Chopper who stood attending to another injured player.

"Excuse me Chopper have you seen Luffy?" She asked with an urgent tone lacing her voice.

"Oh Luffy? The dean and athletic director came and got him a few minutes ago, they're going to decide his punishment." The reindeer said solemnly hoping his friend would be alright.

"I see, thank you." Nami said returning Vivi and Tashigi who stood at the tunnel thankful they found her.

 **XXX**

Nami jogged toward the freshmen dorms after receiving a text from Usopp telling her had collected a few things before leaving although he still wasn't talking.

"You lost the game for us today shithead!" A student shouted at the unresponsive man while being held back by girlfriend.

"Come on leave him alone, let's go." The woman said tugging on his arm desperately trying to get him away.

"Hey! You think you're better than me because you play football! He-!" Luffy snatched the student's collar hoisting him off his feet.

"Do you want to be next?! You want to end up like the other guy?!" Luffy lifted the man higher ignoring the woman's pleas to let him go.

"Luffy stop please." Nami clutched him from behind burying her face into his back. Immediately he relaxed releasing the man; the couple ran away from him as fast as they could.

"Luffy your scaring people...your scaring me..." she said softly feeling his shoulders drop and his loud exhale.

"Nami...I'm sorry, you know I'd never hurt you..." he spoke feeling her tighten her arms around him.

"I know...I missed you so much." She smiled slightly when he turned around to face her embracing her back.

"I really missed you too," he said shaking his head, "I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me...I'm a failure..." Luffy rested his forehead on her as she hugged him tighter.

"How could you think that? I was so worried about you and you're not a failure..." she whispered.

He jerked away taking a step back surprising her, "but I am Nami...I...I-I watched my brother die protecting me...I couldn't save him..." silent tears ran down his cheeks.

Nami stepped closer fearing he would leave. "Talk to me Luffy don't push me away, help me understand?"

"You can't!" He yelled halting her tracks for a brief moment before softening his tone, "You can't..."

"Your wrong!" She shouted back catching his eyes. "I do understand Luffy..." Nami clutched his sleeves glaring at him.

"When I was young my sister and I was adopted by an honorable policewoman, her name was Bellemere. She was my everything and one day someone from her past who she locked away in prison escaped tracking her down. To protect us she tell us to hide and to not come out until someone came to get us. We felt helpless hearing the struggle between them, the next thing we knew the police found us. Bellemere gave her life to stop the intruder from finding us and I blamed myself for years and didn't think I'd find real happiness...until I found you." Nami exclaimed wrapping her arms around his neck. "So please don't push me away, tell me what happened Luffy."

Luffy's eyes widened hearing her confession, he had no idea she'd been through something that traumatic especially at a young age, he couldn't imagine losing Ace that young—he wouldn't have made it. "I'm sorry Nami..." Luffy embraced her back tightly slightly lifting her feet off the ground.

Nami cupped his cheeks staring into his onyx eyes, "please will you tell me?" She questioned searching his slightly solemn expression.

"Yes." He said placing his forehead against hers.

 **XXX**

"Thanks for walking me home..." Nami said softly unwilling to let go of Luffy's hand as their fingers tightly grasped onto each other's.

"No problem I was happy to, thank you for listening to me." He said still showing a solemn expression despite opening up to her.

"Luffy do you want to come in?" She asked after a few moments of silence leading him into her apartment.

"What's up? Do you want to study or watch a movie?" He questioned before she crashed her lips against his pushing him roughly into the door slamming it shut.

He instantly melted into her kiss wrapping his arm around her waist pulling Nami closer. Luffy groaned feeling her tongue part his lips slightly caught off guard from her passion.

Their limbs became entangled as she lead him to her room. Having only slept shirtless with one another and only participating in a few sexual activities thus far; the mood now was completely different. Having emotionally shared one another's pain they were able to finally break the last barrier that was holding them back.

Nami heartily laughed as Luffy scooped her up in his arms nuzzling into her neck. The pair fell on the bed releasing chuckles before wasting no time claiming each other's lips. They discarded their clothes continuing to share their feelings toward each other.

Once naked Luffy wasn't exactly sure where to go from here. He groaned loudly feeling Nami's hand pump him furiously making him grow in her touch. He could fall Nami start to guide him between the warmth between her thighs before she pushed him away slightly glaring up at him.

"W-what is it?" He asked unsure of what was wrong. If she was having second thoughts he wouldn't have minded, she was too important to just want for reasons like this.

"Luffy do you still have that thing that fell out of your pocket awhile back?" She questioned sitting upright on the bed. Luffy raised his brows in contemplation before nodding and disappearing back into the hallway.

Nami inwardly panicked jumping up from the bed heading into the bathroom shutting the door quietly. Upon flipping on the light she began fumbling with her makeup bag making sure to reapply it. She took out the ponytail letting her orange hair fall down pat her shoulders. Taking once last glance at herself she gave a small smile before darting back under the covers awaiting Luffy's return.

Luffy finally came back shutting the door behind him; "I found it." He said placing it on the bedside table.

"Good now come here." She commanded as she roughly grabbed his neck forcing him down onto her naked form. The pair explored each other like inexperienced teenagers getting used to the opposite sexs' bodies. It was sloppy but it made up for it due to the immense emotional and physical passion the couple showed to one another.

Nami could feel a familiar ache and emptiness return wanting to feel the way her friend's would describe. Butterflies made their way into her stomach refusing to leave.

"Luffy I'm ready." She said grabbing the condom and tearing it open. She placed it over his length stretching it down to cover him entirely.

"Now it's okay?" He asked still lost in bliss only focused on the warmth protruding from her legs. With a nod from the orangette he slowly entered her earning a loud moan.

"Luffy." She whined as he hit a wall.

"Nami, there's something...should I stop?"

"No! It's okay...keep going."

The couple spoke between ragged pants; Luffy hit her core as she threw her head back feeing him fully penetrate her walls.

"Nami...you're bleeding." He said trying to back out of her.

"Luffy," she whined placing her legs around his waist, "it's supposed to happen like this...just please let's keep going."

"But I don't want to hurt you..."

"Luffy...you can never hurt me..." she said softly wrapping her arms around his neck bringing their exposed chests togethers.

Soon the couple gave their virginities to each other in a rapid exchange of lovemaking. It didn't last too long but it didn't need to; this was just the beginning of their journey together.

They snuggled into one another continuing to passionately kiss exploring each other's mouths letting sleep overcome them within minutes **.**

 **XXX**

Nami sat in the four story library humming along with her favorite song while twirling a pen around her fingers. She didn't notice Vivi sit down until the bluenette waved a hand in her face peeling her attention from her studies.

"Morning." Vivi said with a warm smile handing Nami a triple skim cappuccino just how she like it while keeping a salted caramel mocha for herself.

"Morning." She waved with a warm smile.

"Someone looks happy today." Vivi said with a knowing smirk noticing the orangette's unusually bubbly mood.

Nami chuckled, "what do you mean? I'm always like this Vivi." She said placing the academic items in her backpack.

Vivi just rolled her eyes. "Suuure, so you're telling me this has nothing to do with last night." A hint of a smile played at the younger woman's lips.

Nami couldn't contain her shy smile and heavy blush as taking her reading glasses off. "Maybe it does." She said meeting Vivi's gaze.

Vivi snatched Nami's hands viciously glaring into her chocolate eyes. "Spill it now. Everything." She stated commanding her roommate tell her about what happened after she abruptly left the room the previous night.

"I don't even know where to begin..." Nami said squeezing Vivi's hands tightly trying to contain her excitement. The blush still hadn't gone away even as she avoided her friend's gaze staring out the large windows.

"Just start from the beginning, and don't you dare leave out any details Nami." Vivi said sipping from her mocha anticipating her friend's explanation a her unusual behavior.

Nami let out a sigh meeting her friend's gaze, "it was like fireworks..."

—

Luffy stood in the middle of the locker room finishing his apology to the team about his behavior the past weekend costing them the victory. The team graciously accepted the genuine gesture before returning to work, they had another game to prep for.

Usopp, Sanji, and Zoro approached their newly reinstated captain welcoming him back with open arms.

"Hey, guys. Sorry I was a jerk..."

"Sorry?" Zoro questioned with an arched brow. "You had every right to be angry after what happened. Although since we lost my career day didn't mean shit so you owe me one." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah we're always here for you Luffy if you ever need to talk to us we have your back captain." Usopp patted him on the shoulder happily.

"It's not us you should be apologizing too. I heard you treated Nami like a jerk I swear if didn't apologize already, she was worried sick about you—" Sanji growled as Luffy's cheeks reddened at the mention of his girlfriend.

"Oh yeah, of course I apologized..." he said rubbing the back of his neck turning away. The trio exchanged looks wondering why he was acting that way. They couldn't think on it anymore due to their workouts being next on the schedule.

In the athletic weight room facility Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp trained in a group. It was like any other hour long session they'd had during the season except their quarterback and leader had a different air about him this morning.

Luffy exhaled loudly setting the barbell with two hundred twenty-five pounds on the rack above the bench watching his friends and teammates completing their own exercises.

Usopp held a barbell with moderate weight doing numerous calve raises. Sanji stacked weight plates on a tall box jumping onto the stack until he grew tired. Zoro completed his tricep and bicep workouts with heavy dumbbells dropping them on the floor with loads clangs before they surrounded their freshmen captain boxing him in while he sat up on the bench.

"Oi what's up guys?" He asked with a wide grin not understanding their behavior.

"Alright what the hell's up with you? You've had that stupid grin spread across your face all workouts, it's freakin me out." Zoro said crossing his arms wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"I hate to agree with moss-hair but he's got a point, there's definitely something diffident about you." Sanji added scratching his goatee.

"Yeah and you never showed at the dorms last night, where the hell were you man?" Usopp asked as the trio inched closed interrogating their leader.

Luffy internally struggled about telling his friends about what happened. The last thing they'd heard from him last week was the tragic news. Now here he sat plastered with a grin he couldn't hide all because of her.

"HEY! YOU WANT TO BE CHAMPIONS NEXT YEAR OR NOT!" Coach Franky yelled breaking them from their huddle.

"Y-yes head coach." They answered standing up straight to address their authoritative figure.

"Alright SUPAH! Now fall in line and get moving we got wind sprints, OW!"

The group nodded furiously running to the rest of the team to the indoor facility.

"Luffy hold up." Franky called halting the quarterback's tracks waving him over.

"Yeah coach?" Luffy questioned arching a brow; it was rare to receive a one on one talk with the coach. He hoped he wasn't being punished for missing a week of offseason workouts.

Franky lifted the dark tinted shades from his face staring directly at the freshmen. "It's alright if you need more time off, the school told me about..." he paused looking away for a moment. "So if you ever need to talk I have your back son." He said placing a hand on Luffy's shoulder.

Luffy couldn't help slightly smiling knowing he had the support of his coach. "I'll be alright, I have my teammates. Thanks coach."

"Good," he said with a smile slipping his shades back on, "NOW GET MOVIN! DON'T JUST STAND THERE, WE DON'T WALK ANYWHERE YOU BETTER RUN ON THE WAY TO MY FIELD!" The coach shouted chasing after the quarterback making sure he sprinted to join his teammates.

 **XXX**

The Grand Line University Pirates were down on the scoreboard by two points and were currently driving their offense down the field to win the game.

Luffy found Sanji a few times and handed it Zoro before calling a timeout as time nearly expired. He couldn't help frown coming off the field at the conservative approach from coach Franky. They were fighting for first place on their respective conference but after losing a game they wouldn't get a chance to go to nationals—in his mind they should risk it all but he had to listen to his superior.

"USOPP! USOPP!" Coach Franky screamed throwing his headset on the ground trying to find his kicker who was busy hiding behind the head athletic trainer Chopper.

Nami, Vivi, and Tashigi sat in their usual spots cheering the team on with Kaya placed between them. She had gotten a rare weekend off from her studies this semester and wanted to catch Usopp's game. She didn't understand most of it and only really seemed interested when the kicker ran onto the field.

"Look there he is Kaya!" Nami said placing a hand on her shoulder pointing to the kicker who jogged nervously onto the field.

"Usopppp! Usopppp!" She yelled waving furiously hoping he would eventually notice her cheering.

"Luffy I want you in on this one you'll be the holder calm your buddy down." Franky said watching the starting quarterback jog back onto the field.

"Usopp looks nervous you think he got this?" Zoro asked seeing Sanji shrug.

"If he doesn't he'll be trashed the rest of the year. It's unfair but being the kicker is a delicate balance. In moments like this he could either be the school's clown or hero." Sanji exclaimed earning a nod from the running back.

The opposing team took a timeout seeing the kicker knees shaking hoping to put him on ice and further diminish his confidence.

"Come on buddy you got this." Luffy said facing the kicker. "It's just like practice."

"No it's not Luffy, I've never kicked this distance before I'm nervous out of my mind... I-I might have to fake an inj—"

USOPPPP!" The kicker turned his attention to the familiar voice noticing Kaya waving to him with a happy smile on her face.

His eyes widened remembering that she said she'd come to his game today. His teeth gritted and his knuckles tightened as the man's knees stood tall. "Hold the fuck out of the ball Luffy, we're going to win this thing."

"Yosh! That's what I like to hear!" Luffy said as the whistles blew and everyone got into formation.

"Bring us home Usopp." Luffy said turning back to the center to receive the ball. Usopp gave one last glance toward the stands before turning his attention to ball on Luffy's hands. Even as a defender leapt over the formation to knock him out, his eyes held no fear despite knowing he was going to receive a big hit.

Usopp blacked out not knowing wether his kick went in or not; however he kept the smile on his face knowing Kaya came to watch him—that's what truly mattered in that moment.

The kicker inhaled sharply being hoisted up by his teammates.

"We won Usopp you did it man!" Luffy yelled in his face mask shaking his jersey. Usopp watched the opposing team walking toward the tunnel leaving the stadium and could see the fans storming the field.

Zoro and Sanji hugged one another before the running back threw him off the ground. "You do that again I'll kill you curly brow!"

"Eh?! You did that to me! I should kill you, you damn bastard!" The two pushed one another roughly on the way to congratulating their teammate. Usopp was hoisted on the others' shoulders being celebrated as a hero for winning a conference title.

Kaya met Usopp when his teammates dropped him in front of her.

"You came." He said breathlessly taking a few steps her.

"I'm so proud of you." She launched into his arms earning cheers from all around them.

In the midst of the chaos Luffy found Nami waiting for him. He ran over to the orangette hurriedly, picking her up just above her knees; He spun her around happily earning chuckles from Nami.

The couple embraced placing their foreheads together. Even if he lost it would've mattered but it wasn't everything like before. Nami's words rang true and changed his outlook and reignited his love for the game. He played for something much bigger than winning and losing which would take him farther than his talent and work ethic ever could.

"Thank you Nami..." he said softly into her ear examining his taped wrists which read R.I.P Ace in permanent marker.

"You'll never have to say thank you Luffy...but your welcome." She whispered back placing a kiss on his lips.

 **XXX**

The usual group along with Kaya and a few sorority girls shared beers in the backyard huddling around a fire.

"They're so cute." Nami cooed in Luffy's ear keeping her eyes on Kaya and Usopp.

"Huh?" Luffy said scratching his head in confusion unsure of what Nami meant as she sank deeper on his lap forcing him back onto the chair.

"I mean them Luffy..." she said gesturing with her head the couple. Kaya giggled as Usopp told her the stories he'd had over the past semester. "They're like how we used to be..."

"We're still like that..." Luffy stated picking his nose with a pinky.

"Stop doing that!" Nami shouted showing a demon face causing him to burst out laughing. "It's not funny!" She hit his cheek with her fist repeatedly trying to get his attention.

Luffy tightened his hold around her ignoring the steaming bumps on the side of his face. "Nami I want you right now." He whispered in her ear causing the orangette to shiver from the sensation crawling through her body.

"What's with your sense of timing?"

"I don't know I just really want to do it with you right now."

"So much?"

"Yeah so much."

"Well don't keep me waiting then." She giggled leading them by the hand toward her room.

"Have fun you two!" Vivi shouted causing both of them to freeze chuckling at being caught trying to sneak away.

"Luffy make sure you wear protection I don't trust that witch." Zoro stated earning punches on his head from a furious Tashigi. He didn't even blink when Nami's shoe bounced off his face.

"Luffy you lucky bastard!" Sanji shouted with heart eyes holding two sorority girls against him.

The group raised their beers bidding the couple good night. The pair landed on the bed attacking their respective partner's lips throwing their clothes on the ground. It didn't take long before they tore up Nami's neatly made bed with their heated sex.

It didn't matter that she wanted to become a professional photographer after graduating. It didn't matter that he wanted to go professional a year early to leave school at the same time as his girlfriend and not risk injury. Nothing really mattered in the moments they shared except the ones together with their friends and each other. This is what going to university was about; it became about forming connections that lasted a lifetime. The past nor future mattered, it was all about living in the present, overcoming obstacles together, and the transition from adolescent to adulthood.

"Wow that was great..." Luffy said pulling his girlfriend to rest on his chest.

"Damn right it was, you're amazing. I didn't think college could be like this." She said nuzzling into his neck.

"Me neither...me neither shishsi." He chuckled placing a kiss on her lips before they passed out into oblivion keeping their loved ones and each other in their thoughts—the past nor the future mattered.

 **A/N: Next series of stories are going to be one-shots before going into back to the three chapter format. Like A Pro 42 if your reading this bud it may take awhile but I will make that request a three chapter story. For everyone I hope you enjoyed the reading.**


	9. Feels Like Summer

**A/N: A black comedy approach to the straw hats; probably the most humorous approach in the volume of stories. Thanks for reviews everyone and the support, enjoy.**

—

 **XXX**

—

The usual straw hat crew stood at the front of the New World waterpark line being ordered to wait early before the summer sun rose from their straw hat captain.

Nami turned around seeing all the happy faces of the kids waiting to get in line, however none of their wholesome enthusiasm matched Luffy's as he held his wide toothy grin. Her nose scrunched when the kids began to cough, "jeez do all the kids have the flu I wonder?" She said aloud shuddering to herself.

Zoro peaked an eye open at the coughing kids, "seems that way." He shrugged before turning around to face the entrance gates. He couldn't wait to get inside and go back to napping it was practically calling his name.

"Alright, now I bet you guys are wondering what's going on with this awesome specially designed racing suit huh?" Usopp asked gesturing toward his full body swimming outfit equipped with a cap and goggles to match.

"Nope."

"No."

"Na."

"Nu-uh."

The crew came to a unanimous decision to ignore Usopp's antics, "Not even a little bit." Zoro added folding his arms.

"Come on guys don't be like that. You're like 'what's that rascal Usopp up to? What's he up to this time eh?" The sniper elbowed the swordsman with a smile trying to earn a reaction.

"I'm not thinking that at all." The samurai deadpanned keeping his gaze forward.

Usopp inwardly screamed noticing he didn't even have Luffy's attention but he refused to give up. "Well allow me to explain—"

"Don't—" Sanji interjected wanting to light a cigarette more than anything at the moment.

"It's an issue of aerodynamics, really. You see every second counts at the waterpark. Right. We—" he gestured to Luffy and Chopper, "plan to ride every single ride in there today." Usopp declared laughing loudly at the excitement rushing through his veins.

"Yup it sure is gunna be fun." Luffy chuckled hopping from one foot to the other from their long awaited entrance into the park.

"Luffy—" Nami said drawing his full attention from the gates for the first time since they arrived.

"What's up?"

"Don't you what's up me. Where are your little arm floats?" She questioned placing her hands on her hips. The rest of the crew conversed amongst themselves budding out of their business.

"It's a waterpark Nami, I don't need those silly things besides I'll have a tube." He said with a chuckle before abruptly stopping after receiving a fist on the head.

"Of course you need those! If anything were to happen to you I—we couldn't forgive ourselves, so before you go out put these on." She placed his orange arm floats into his hands.

"Do I have to?" He asked with an arched brow.

"Want to find out if you don't?" Luffy gulped at her tone blowing the floats up slipping them on his arms.

"There, happy?"

"Yes, very." Nami said with a warm smile near his face causing the captain to blush slightly before turning back with renewed excitement toward the gates ready to burst through them at any given moment.

Usopp had not stopped talking to Zoro about his plans and it was starting to infuriate the samurai who just wanted a few peaceful moments. "Anyway like I was saying the brochure says it takes three days to go on every ride—"

"We're saying bullshit to that. One day!" Chopper sais intervening with a devilish grin earning gasps from the ladies in the crew.

"Chopper language." Robin scolded with a look causing the reindeers cheeks to light up in embarrassment.

"I meant we're saying horse spit to that. One day!"

"Much better." The archeologist and the navigator gave satisfactory smiles hearing his improved language.

"We're gonna get it done in one!" Luffy yelled triumphantly accepting the impossible challenge.

"Yeah well good luck with that you guys. You've got approximately ten minutes of clean water and then every slide's basically a urine delivery system." Franky stated earning a laugh from the stoic Zoro.

"I'm afraid you say it you're going to be drenched in piss yohohoho!" Brook added strumming from his newly acquired ukulele.

"Franky, Brook shut up you both are grossing me out!" Nami screamed wondering how Chopper Luffy and Usopp still wanted to go on the rides after hearing that.

Sanji chuckled for the first time earning everyone's attention; "don't kid yourselves about the water, it's probably infested with every parasite on the planet and I have no plans of stepping foot in it." He said placing his hands in his pockets cursing himself for leaving the pack of smokes back at the Sunny Go.

"Huh?" Luffy blinked turning to face his chef. "So what the hell do you come to a waterpark for?"

"Isn't it obvious captain?"

"If you're not getting in the water then no." He said scratching his head in confusion.

Sanji smirked, "hot food, cold beer, bikini'd women seeking relief from the insufferable prison of motherhood." He said with a content sigh. "Yeah lots of reasons to enjoy the waterpark, none of which involves piss and it's all free if you know how to get it." The smirk on the chef grew three times wider imaging being surrounded by the bikini women on a lawn chair.

"That's such an impure reason to come to a waterpark." Nami stated slapping her forehead at the cook's perverted statement.

Zoro turned his attention to the navigator. "Although I hate to admit he does have point by not getting in the water."

"Huh? Oh, what are you going to do Zoro? You're welcome to sunbathe with Robin and I." Nami offered with a friendly smile.

"HA! Thanks but no thanks, I'm heading to the Lazy River."

"How convenient." The crew said in unison.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?!" He shouted as the crew whistled ignoring his demands to know about their implication.

Sanji couldn't help see a few women wave to him from across the crowd. "I'll be there soon ladiesss!" He sang waving his back and forth comically with heart eyes.

"Need a wingman?" Brook asked with a slightly bleeding nose waving over to the women as well.

"Hell no! You're a skeleton, I'm trying score a girl not scare her off, you'd be a terrible wingman; I'd rather take Luffy." Sanji yelled.

"How rude!" Brook shouted back.

"That might be a bad idea swirly brow, Luffy might just steal the women from you if anything you'd be the wingman." Zoro chuckled seeing Sanji get in his face.

"What'd you say cactus head?!"

"You heard me!"

"Fine I'll prove it you. Luffy! You're my wingman alright." Sanji demanded not taking his off of Zoro.

Nami shifted uncomfortably for a moment upon hearing that. She recovered remembering it was Luffy they were talking about and he was only going to be the wingman. Besides it's not like anything would actually happen or would it? Despite being together for a short time relatively few things had changed between them aside from a few moments of intimacy. It hadn't gone beyond second base but they were taking it slow; she just hoped he wouldn't get any big ideas especially with the influence of Sanji, that was the last thing she wanted.

"Fine I'll be your wingman or whatever now shush shush shush shush! They're about to open up!" Luffy shouted pointing to staff who were approaching the gates.

"Why do we need to shush?" The crew wondered aloud together while the captain ignored them continuing to jump up and down.

"Alright here we go! Here we go! We got to go! Get in there!" Luffy shouted. Everyone rushed through the gates hoping to be the first to get to their intended destinations.

 **XXX**

"Come on Nami hurry up and blow it up more!" Luffy said urgency unable to contain his excitement.

"Stop whining I'm almost done besides I'm doing this for your own good." She said continuing to blow with all her might. "There, better?" She asked placing his fully inflated float on his other arm.

"Yeah much better they're great now thanks again." He said turning to run off with Usopp and Chopper.

"Wait Luffy—" she grabbed his wrist roughly halting his tracks.

"What is it?" He asked impatiently threatening to leave her before she had a chance to speak her mind.

"Your still going to be a wingman later on?" She couldn't help worry about other women trying to steal him away.

"Yeah I guess, whatever that means." He said with a smile calming her nerves.

"Okay that's it." She held a warm relieved smile feeling a familiar straw hat on her head seeing Luffy run with the other two disappearing into the crowds of people.

Nami joined Robin as the two made their way toward the massive tide pool area to reserve a table for their crew.

"Nice hat." Robin commented slyly teasing the navigator as she hid a smile underneath the hat. The universal telltale hat was synonymous with power in the world. After becoming pirate king it began to represent hope to people all around the globe—she'd been thankful to have been the first to receive that hope many years ago.

 **XXX**

Zoro held an eager smile on his face being first in line to the lazy river grabbing ahold of an tube to float in the water.

The samurai's attention was stolen away by noisy commotion behind him. "Come on dad I don't want to go here, let's go on the water slide." A kid said tugging on his dad's arm to move him away from the Lazy River.

The dad sighed heavily, "I can't fit I'm afraid I'll get stuck. I'll just go on this lazy river."

"But dad—" he whined.

"No son, this is the life I've chosen." The fat man said with another heavy sigh he began to float on a tube with junk food on his lap trailing Zoro.

Zoro peaked an eye open at the rising sun in the sky happy to finally be floating away down the flowing river. He began to shut his eye dozing off like he planned to the moment they left the Sunny.

The swordsman growled peaking his eye open feeling his tube's momentum come to a complete stop. He glanced around noticing why it was finally called the lazy river; people of mostly heavy build sat on their tubes with junk food, clogging the traffic of the crowd of tubes against the sides of the river.

He groaned palming his forehead as a lifeguard approached them with a walking stick poking the end of his tube. After a few forceful pushes the congested line began to float with the current again.

Zoro yawned placing his hands behind his head, he prayed that wouldn't happen again beginning to quickly fall asleep.

 **XXX**

Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp stood in line impatiently at a notorious water ride on the far east side of the park. "Noooo this is gunna take forever we've only been on three other rides." Luffy whined throwing his hands on his head. Usopp noticed certain coughing kids cutting into the front of line with their parents getting on the rides first.

"Don't worry I've got an idea, you thought I wouldn't have come prepared captain?" Usopp asked rhetorically puffing his chest out heroically. The sniper huddled the other two up whispering his plan and glancing around rapidly making sure nobody else was budding into their conversation.

"WHAT?! I'm not doing that! It goes against everything I stand for as a medical practitioner!" Chopper screamed causing Usopp to roll his eyes while Luffy was wondering what the hell Chopper referred to himself as.

"A medical procedure? I thought you were a doctor Chopper?" Luffy questioned folding his arms, what possible medical procedure was Chopper?

"Ignore him," Usopp interjected facing his furry friend, "if you do this I'll do you laundry for a week."

"A month."

"No!"

"Two weeks!"

"Fine, deal!" The pair said spitting on their hands before shaking firmly to confirm the compromised deal.

"Ok guys follow my lead." Chopper grinned pulling out his medical license out for the crowds of people to see.

"Everyone stand back we got two sick patients here!" Chopper shouted pulling the pair with him toward the front of the line. "Gonorrhea patients coming through, very sick!"

Usopp and Luffy wobbled side to side shouting they had gonorrhea causing everyone to back away horrified at their outbursts, adults shielded their children away from the crazy pirates.

"Herpies! We got lots of herpies folks!" Luffy laughed as they approached the front of the line.

"Shut up Luffy we agreed on the other one," Usopp said smacking a hand in his captain's face, "we don't have herpies my friend's an idiot just gonorrhea folks."

"Herpies and Gonorreha!" Luffy repeated with a smile heartily laughing causing both of his crew mates to facepalm from embarrassment. One sexually transmitted disease was enough but two had been far too many.

"It's not possible to have Herpies at the same time as Gonorrhea so don't worry people." Usopp nervously shouted to the uneasy crowd as the trio finally reached the front of the ride's line.

 **XXX**

Sanji and Brook basked in heaven watching single mom's in bikini's roam around the wave pool and lounge in the sun on the beach.

"This is heaven, so many panties." Brook said letting blood leak from his nostrils. He glanced around looking for the chef ultimately finding him talking to a group of women on the far side near a wall. He chuckled seeing Sanji get slapped by the three women before they walked away in a huff.

"Nice one Sanji you really swooned those women with your charm yohoho!"

"Either help me or shut it you useless bag of bones." He growled walking toward the next group.

Surprisingly the next group of women seemed to eat up the cook's charm on the verge of accepting his invite back to the Sunny to enjoy his fine dined cuisine.

"So Sanji your friend is also quite a charmer although we'd feel better if he took his mask off?" One of them asked as the group stared up at the skeleton causing the cook to sweat profusely.

"U-um he cant ladies it's uh...requirement by his doctor, he has a serious acne condition." Sanji lied scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Come on you two if you expect us to go back with you guys later on we have to see his face."

Yeah no secrets."

The ladies surrounded the skeleton their grips latching onto his face ignoring the chef' weak protests as he bit his nails nervously. "Wow this mask is on really tight." With one final tug one of them pulled Brook's head into her bosom. Suddenly chills ran through their bodies realizing it wasn't a mask at all.

"Hello ladies may you please pull me closer?" The skeleton asked letting blood flow freely from his nose.

"You mean he's a-a...a real SKELETON!" The women screamed dropping Brook's head on the spot running to the beach far away from both of them despite Sanji's desperate pleas.

"Ladies! Ladies please... come back...I can still get up in there." He watched their gorgeous bodies disappear into the mobile crowds of people losing them forever. He collapsed onto his knees holding his heart feeling it shatter into a million pieces trying to contain the tears threatening to spill.

Brook placed a hand on the inconsolable cook's shoulder, "don't worry Sanji let's try again."

Sanji growled smacking his hand off, "TRY AGAIN?! We had it in the bag until you...ah forget it! You're the worst wingman ever I'm going to find our captain." He said stomping off in search of Luffy.

"You guys struck out again huh?" Franky asked raising his glasses from his face seeing a dejected skeleton collapse under their reserved umbrella.

"I'm the worst wingman ever..." Brook sulked, "At least I got to see their panties..."

"So where did Sanji head off to?" Franky questioned scratching his head looking for the chef out in the distance unable to locate him.

"He's replacing me with our captain as a wingman." Brook stated trying to sink further into the artificial sand of possible.

Robin peaked an eye open at an unresponsive Nami as she continuing absorbing the sun onto her tanning skin. She shrugged thinking the navigator was okay with the captain being a wingman because it was Luffy after all, he probably had no idea what that term meant.

 **XXX**

"Catch me if you guys can! Yahooo!" Luffy shouted with a glee spinning in circles in the darkened tube descending at a blazing speed.

"Come on we're going to catch that gluttonous captain!" Usopp said picking up Chopper onto his shoulders.

"Hey hey! You can't go two at a time the time he can't fit—" a lifeguard warned being abruptly cut off.

"Shut up nerd!" Usopp yelled diving into the slide.

"Yeah nerd!" Chopper shouted screaming in delight as the pair made their way down the water slide.

"I don't give a shit." The lifeguard shrugged going back to reading on his chair.

"Wahooo! We're catching up Luffy!" Usopp shouted hearing the cheers from his captain. Suddenly all their momentum stopped feeling the slide close them in.

"Dammit we're too big!" Chopper shouted "we should've listened to the lifeguard."

"HEEEEEY! Lifeguard we're stuck can you hear us?" Usopp questioned desperately hoping for a response.

The lifeguard listened intently to their pleas beginning to whistle nonchalantly before sending more kids down their water slide. Usopp and Chopper yelled feeling the weight of more kids pile onto their bodies.

"Usopp! Chopper!" Luffy yelled up the slide after waiting at the bottom pool for them. He wondered what the hell could've been their holdup, he'd been right alongside with them until about halfway.

Before he could think about climbing onto the slide to investigate Sanji's voice broke him out of his musings. "There you are you rubber captain, come on Brook screwed up and I need that favor from you."

"But Chopper and Usopp are still in the slide I have to—"

"They can handle themselves."

"Sanji I cant just—"

"I'll make you extra barbecued meat tonight." Sanji said not willing to waste time in securing more women.

"Why didn't you say so, let's go and get women then." Luffy chuckled causing Sanji to smirk as they walked back toward the beach.

"Usopp I don't feel so good..." Chopper said starting to feel oddly claustrophobic at the moment.

"Don't you dare throw up Chopper, we'll get out of this."

"You guys," a young boy spoke from above Chopper. "I have to poop."

"Don't you dare kid! Don't you dare! HELP USSSS!" The pair screamed echoing throughout the park.

 **XXX**

Sanji had been utterly surprised about how the captain handled himself as a wingman. He supported the chef's slightly exaggerated exploits with his own input and even claimed his cook was the best in the world. It perfectly complimented Sanji's boastful bragging and the group of women were completely taken with the two men.

"Luffy you're the best, this is going perfectly at this point we're both—I mean I am going to get lucky." Sanji said while waiting in line with the captain to pick up drinks for the ladies.

"Lucky?"

"Yeah you know."

"So they should join the crew."

Sanji nearly threw a fit on the spot but didn't want to cause a scene. "Absolutely not! This is a one time deal captain." There was no way in hell they would join after the night he had planned it was better to go separate ways afterwards.

"What do you mean? Sanji what's the big secret just spill it already." Luffy stated annoyed with the semi secretive behavior from his cook.

Sanji shifted uncomfortably knowing how far he and Nami had or had not gone. He tended to stay out of their personal matters; he was their friends and held immense respect for both of them.

He let out a sigh pinching the bridge of his nose. "You don't know what sex is do you?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"I-I mean I sort of know...b-but not really." Luffy stammered rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"It's alright I'm not too far ahead of you, I'll give you some advice." Sanji said with a devilish smirk talking lowly to the captain as he listened intently.

Luffy and Sanji approached the crew's umbrella laughing and talking with the ladies enjoying their company greatly. Nami lifted her glasses witnessing one of the women place their grimy hands on his scarred chest letting them roam there for a moment too long for her liking. She growled getting ready to stand up and give one of those cougars a piece of her mind and beat the living tar out of the captain.

A shriek stopped Nami in her tracks seeing a lady shield her son from Luffy pointing directly at him. "What are you ladies doing with that man? He has gonorrhea and herpies! Stay away from him!" The woman said dragging her son away from them. Everyone in the near vicinity stayed frozen before the ladies screamed throwing themselves off the pair and sprinting away.

"Luffy you damn idiot... Ladies waaaait don't leaveeee!" Sanji yelled chasing them into the crowds disappearing from sight.

The straw hat captain scratched his cheek in confusion wondering what the hell just happened after everything was going so well.

"Luffy," Nami said hiding her eyes under bangs appearing in front of him, "did you tell really people you had gonorrhea and herpes?" She questioned venom dripping from her tone.

"Well y-yeah i-it was Usopp's idea we used those to get in front of the lines so we wouldn't have to wait all day to ride the slides." He said backing away slightly, "please don't hit me."

"Do you know how you get those exactly?"

"Yeah from food of course."

Nami burst out in laughter hearing his innocent truthful words. She had to wipe her happy tears of laughter away throwing her arms around his neck pulling close.

"Hey Nami, what's so funny?" He asked turning to look at her giggling features. She pulled back searching his face tightening her hold on him.

She shook her head, "nothing, now kiss me you silly man." She said closing the distance between each other not caring who was watching at this point. Nami giggled pulling back after feeling his tongue ask for permission.

"Not here," she whispered rubbing her nose against his, "come on I know a spot." She interlocked their fingers shuddering with pleasure from the contact before leading him toward the Lazy River in the heart of the park. The others watched them go with satisfied smiles ignoring a panting Usopp and Chopper as they collapsed on their towels nearly passing out.

 **XXX**

"Why aren't you in your own tube Nami?" Luffy asked curiously seeing how the orangette placed herself firmly in his lap.

"Why would I be? You clearly like me here don't you?" Nami rhetorically questioned feeling his excitement that she was in this in intimate position with him.

Seeing how the river was mostly empty in the waning afternoon the pair crashed their lips together savoring each other's distinct tastes. Luffy ran his fingertips from her ankle to her core causing her to release a soft moan onto his lips.

Wanting to return his frisky movements she shifted on his groin causing him to groan loudly. Their tongues started to dance lovingly together as the couple threatened to lose themselves in the pleasure. The heat grew even more when they released pent up air from their nostrils deepening their passionate kisses.

Luffy's grip tightened as he started running his hands along her smooth thighs to her voluptuous backside giving a slight squeeze. It was all Nami needed to wrap an arm around the captain's neck while also grabbing his strained length in his swim trunks causing him to release a growl.

Their hands greedily roamed each other's bodies experimenting with touches their respective partners liked. If they didn't stop soon there would be no going back for neither of them.

Nami broke the kiss of feeling turned on at this moment. "Luffy do you want to go ba—"

A loud whistle broke the pair from their moment as Nami jumped from surprise nearly sending them both into the river had it not been for Luffy's exceptional balance and strength. "Well what do you know? Maybe there is a God after all, I didn't expect see this when I woke up." Zoro said yawning obnoxiously in the couple's face.

Nami pouted crossing her arms at the swordsman's untimely interruption when things were getting interest, leave it to Zoro to ruin a moment. It took a lot of work to get Luffy to that point and now it'd take another monumental effort to get it back there.

"Oi Zoro good to see you! What are you doing here?" He asked toward the samurai who just smirked leaning back on his tube.

"I could ask you the same thing captain, so what are you doing here Nami?" He asked with a even bigger smirk seeing her crimson cheeks.

"None of your business Zoro." She spat.

"Oh man wait till I tell the crew about this ahahaha!" Zoro laughed out loud imagining telling the group about the captain and navigator's antics. Luffy began to laugh loudly as well earning a scowl from Nami.

"It's not funny." She growled pinching his cheeks putting a halt to his laughter.

"Don't let me disturb the love fest." Zoro said closing his eyes beginning to float back down the river attempting to resume his nap.

Near the exit of the river Nami whispered into Luffy in the ear about getting payback on the swordsman for interrupting their moment.

"He'll fight me for sure if I do this."

"Come on Luffy, I'll make it up to you."

Luffy gulped feeling her fingertip trace the scar on his chest. "Promise?"

"Promise." She said nuzzling her nose against his. Luffy stretched his hand back grabbing a railing near the entrance and flipping Zoro's tube over before rocketing away with Nami in his grasp.

Zoro spat water out growling at the mischievous pair chucking and making their quick escape. "Damn idiot captain and witch navigator!" He yelled slamming his fists in the river being swept away by it's current.

Luffy held Nami close letting her lean on his shoulder as they walked through the park enjoying the sunset watching the place slowly empty.

"Hey Luffy can you help me with something? I'm a little afraid..." she said trailing off keeping her eyes trained in the distance.

"You never have to be afraid Nami especially after everything we've been through I'll always be here for you." Luffy stated pulling her closer to him.

"Good, then let's go on that ride okay?" She said pointing to the two parallel water slides that shot nearly ninety degrees downwards.

"Nami are you sure about that? Your kinda of a scaredy cat."

"True but since I have you I'll be okay so let's go."

The couple stood in line conversing while making their way slowly up the spiral staircase hearing the screams of terrified people slide down the ride. With every step Nami's heart began to pound harder and she couldn't help squeeze his hand tighter.

When they reached the top she started to have second thoughts considering to back out of going down the scary slide.

"You guys all set to go?" A worker asked preparing their separate slides.

"Luffy I-I don't think I can do this..."

"Look at me," he said raising her chin with his fingers, "you can do this, I'll be right here Nami."

Before she could Luffy clutched her arms tighter firmly placing his lips on hers. She melted into him applying more pressure hearing oooh's aww's around them at the public display of affection.

"Eww gross are you guy's gonna go down or what you bunch of scaredy cats." A young girl spoke annoyed at the pair in front of her.

"Okay, let's go Luffy." She said pecking him on the cheek before settling onto her slide trying to control her buckling knees.

Nami's pulse quickened and her heart raced threatening to burst from her chest. She didn't know why she felt so terrified of a water slide but hearing Luffy's goofy laugh near her began to settle the nerves.

A wave of fear rolled through her body as she slid over the curve of the slide before feeling a rush of excitement and adrenaline. The exhilarating moment only lasted a few seconds but it was more than enough to put a large smile of her face after she got out of the small pool at the bottom.

She jumped into Luffy's arms happy that he once again helped her conquer a fear no matter how minuscule it may have been.

"It was fun wasn't it?" He whispered nuzzling into her neck.

"Again?" She asked already pulling him toward the entrance to the ride.

The two cheered and laughed riding the water slide a few more times enjoying themselves until the staff told them they were closing soon.

They held hands all the way to the entrance meeting up with the crew. The couple was surprised to see Sanji and Usopp with the same women he was with earlier.

Sanji looked on the cloud nine having both his arms around the ladies thanking Usopp profusely for being the wingman king.

"Oh my god, that's the other guy that had gonorrhea and herpes!" A woman screamed dragging her children along.

The women in Sanji's arms slapped him turning on their heels to leave convinced he had it since two of his friends' did. "NO! NO! NO! I struck out again! I hate the waterpark!" Sanji shouted the heavens collapsing onto his knees crying his eyes out.

"Well maybe next time it's been a long day yohoho!" Brook laughed playing the ukulele happily.

"You guys are okay?" Luffy asked to Usopp and Chopper who smirked happily as the reindeer got lifted on Franky's shoulders.

Usopp let out a sigh, "we nearly suffocated with a bunch of sick kids and got shit on but yeah we made it out alright." He said with a grin earning a nod from the captain.

Robin winked at Nami seeing their hands interlocked and the straw hat still on her head. She rested her head against Luffy as the crew prepared to go home.

Luffy felt a menacing presence and chill run down his spine, Zoro's strong grip held him from going anywhere.

"I finally found my way to entrance, I had to be escorted by security but I got here." He said cracking his knuckles causing Luffy to sweat drop.

"Luffy," Sanji growled, "this is all your fault and your damn std lies, you cost me my dates!" The cook approached the captain boxing him in.

"Oi curly brow only this once alright?"

"Fine by me."

Once the uneasy alliance was made Luffy laughed rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"You better run...I'll see you tonight." Nami smiled kissing his cheek.

"You bet see you letter shishi." He said kissing her cheek back before running off in a random direction.

"Bastard! I'm going to kick the daylights out of Luffy!" Sanji shouted sprinting toward his captain.

"Come back here Luffy! If you stop running I'll only hit you a few dozen times!" Zoro chased after the rubber man keeping up with Sanji. The crew chuckled seeing Luffy avoid close calls from the both of them with a smile on his face.

Nami let out a happy sigh linking arms with Robin clutching the top of Luffy's hat. Today had been one of the best days and she couldn't wait to relive it in her memories and make new ones on their new journey as Pirate King and Queen. All was right with the world and she couldn't have been happier watching the scene play out under the sunset.

 **XXX**

 **A/N: Next on the one-shots is a reverse of first three chapters except Luffy's affliction so to the highly requested lemons it will be next. Then onto a pre-timeskip story taking place while the crew is separated, a short horror story, then an adulthood story taking place in the future before going back to three chaptered tales that will have linear timelines like the first two stories in the volume. A lot to get to; As always thanks for the read.**


	10. The Captain and Navigator

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers: Victoria Horn, 26Frenchguy, Guest #1, Marigrin, robertastarcris11, Like A Pro 42, bl0gmOnKeY78, Wiseold Sage, & 25\. **

XXX

 **Victoria Horn: to answer your question, no. The third chapter of the college au was going to focus on other characters; it was either make a third, fourth, and fifth chapter or keep it a two-shot. I have a simple rule of thumb when I write short stories, 'I'd rather end a story a chapter early than one too late.' Although I'm surprised you want a third chapter after you said the genre wasn't your favorite, but I digress you're very welcome to use the idea and premise to create your own I wouldn't mind at all. Appreciate your question, feel free to ask anymore you have and once again thanks for the support.**

XXX

 **I've written lemons, limes, smut, or whatever the hell they're called before, but not like this. This is for well... you know exactly who you are, as always enjoy the read.**

—

 **XXX**

—

Luffy's battle with the mysterious devil fruit using woman lasted this long merely for the captain's entertainment. Having conquered the most powerful of enemies (with a few exceptions) in the New World albeit with some help he stood the undisputed king. A man who'd seen every form of battle take shape, numerous enemy transformations to keep him on his heels, it was fair to say nothing rattled his nerves of steel at this point.

Things changed after a harmless blast phased through his body not doing an ounce of a damage—there wasn't a scratch on him. There was no one else that knew his body like him except maybe Chopper, but even then something was wrong now. It didn't feel painful, more like his mind was opening up to new things never having experienced before.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Luffy questioned feeling a soft tingling sensation creep into his head.

The woman giggled clearly enjoying the unusual torment she played on undisputed king. "My powers are unique and they seem to be taking effect as we speak," she couldn't contain her soft chuckles, "it looks like your no different from any other man."

"Shut up! Tell me what you've done to me right now?" He asked feeling anger suddenly consume his conscience before fleeting suddenly threatening to strip his fighting spirit.

"You'll see enough I did what I wanted to, have your stupid treasure back." She unceremoniously tossed the large sack of treasure they'd stolen a few days back in front of him—none of this made sense to the straw hat captain.

"Why fight me? If you weren't after treasure or to take my title what the hell did you want?!" Luffy had it up to here with this mysterious woman's games.

"I just told you dolt! You'll see soon enough!" She cackled behind her hand.

Luffy took off his hat scratching his hair, "You have a weird laugh and are a strange lady."

"Shut up! Your strange!" She yelled whistling loudly drawing her massive crew onto horses retreating away from the battlefield. Luffy coughed swiping away the dirt the animals kicked up watching them disappear into the horizon.

"Luffy! Luffy! Luffy!" The straw hat crew bombarded their captain with questions.

Nami was the first one to him clutching his cardigan beri signs in place of her eyes and drool leaking from the sides of her mouth. "Where's the treasure?"

It's right over—" without warning she tossed Luffy aside hugging the knapsack of treasure that she missed dearly.

"Glad you won captain they were a bunch of wimps anyway." Zoro stated unimpressed with the strength displayed by the pirates that attempted to rob them.

"Where did that beautiful captain go? She was so gorgeous you didn't ask her to stay for dinner?" Sanji clutched the captain's cardigan on his knees begging him to go find the woman who fled earlier.

"Sorry I didn't even know her name, jeez Sanji you sure are weird sometimes." Luffy laughed earning a loud snicker from the samurai.

"Shut up! Your weird you rubber freak of a captain!" Sanji said stomping off back toward the ship.

"Your alright Luffy?" Chopper asked making sure to check his injuries. He couldn't forgive himself without checking out for any injuries despite them not being visible on his body.

"Yup just fine, well since we're done here we should head back to the Sunny!" Luffy cheered leaving with the rest of the group.

"Hey Luffy," He turned at Nami calling his name, "can you help me carry this?" She struggled trying to pull the heavy bag off the ground. His eyes lingered on his navigator roaming up and down her body before he shook his head agreeing to help.

 **XXX**

Despite his futile attempts to shake his unusual feeling ever since returning the ship something had felt...off. The long kept mysterious feelings he kept hidden were bubbling to the surface. If seemed the more he tried to repress the feelings down the more they screamed to be released from his conscious.

"Stop!" He said aloud to himself throwing water from the bathroom faucet on his face before heading to dinner with the rest of his crew.

Dinner couldn't have been better, everyone boasted about their battle having taken on a respective enemy lieutenant.

"That's the last time those scrubs will mess with us OW!" Franky said toasting Zoro as the pair guzzled their drinks. The rest of the crew were enamored with a story that Usopp was busy telling from earlier that day with the exception of Sanji who was busy with his cooking duties and Luffy who tried to focus on his meal ignoring the budding feelings every time he looked at his navigator. It didn't help that she was seated to his immediate right while Robin sat directly across from her.

Nami twirled the exquisite pearls between her fingertips wondering how it would look on her neck, he couldn't help wonder the same thing. Luffy stopped himself from spitting out his water coughing loudly from letting the water spill into his airway.

The crew abruptly stopped their activities turning to their choking captain. "Luffy are you alright?" Robin asked placing her hand on his back as he held a hand up.

"Just fine, you guys don't have to worry." He gave his usual toothy grin earning smiles from around the table, the crew resumed their usual behavior earning a satisfied sigh from the captain.

He couldn't help but draw his eyes back to Nami who remained in awe of her favorite pieces of treasure placed in her hands. Luffy's hands tightened on the meat leg threatening to crack the bones.

"What is it Luffy? Everything alright?" She asked taking her gaze away from the treasure surprisingly placing it on his.

"U-um yeah I'm just glad you got your treasure back." He lied scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Nami chuckled bringing her eyes back to jewels laid out about the table, "I'm really glad too you did good Luffy, you did good." She said softly going back to examining the pristine pile of treasure.

Luffy again felt his nerves flare up threatening to spill out, he had a massive urge to grip the navigator's chin claiming her lips with his own. No matter the massive amounts of food he continuously gorged the feelings remained unwilling to relent—something was definitely wrong.

"Um Luffy, you're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Staring."

"Yeah." He said softly reaching out toward her; she didn't resist his touch when he gently grabbed a loose strand of hair tucking it behind her ear.

Nami's heart stopped for a moment watching his hand retreat as the captain went back to eating. Now it was her turn to stare at him wondering where that friendly gesture came from, she couldn't help feel a rush of excitement wanting Luffy to do it again. She quickly shook her head of those thoughts going back to her dinner and relishing the recovered treasure.

The crew left the kitchen leaving the chef to the remaining dishes going about their individual night activities before preparing for sleep.

"Hey Nami can I talk to you for a minute? It's about our next destination." Luffy stated lingering behind the orangette at a comfortable distance.

She turned with a warm smile willing to attend to her captain's request. "Of course did you have somewhere in mind," she glanced at the three rotating needles on her log pose, "the next island is only a day and a half away we should—" Nami froze looking up from her wrist seeing Luffy closed the distance between them standing unusually closer than normal.

Luffy placed his hand under his chin examining her log pose up close. "I kinda of want to go somewhere to relax, after our recent adventures the crew's earned a well deserved rest for a few days."

Nami couldn't have agreed more they'd been pushing themselves in the New World trying to achieve their dreams while attempting to pursue the One Piece, a few days off wouldn't hurt. "That sounds great Luffy, I think I know just the place I'll be sure to change the heading when we drop anchor tomorrow."

The captain grinned ear to ear falling prey to intellectual brilliance, with her as his navigator and his confidant he truly had nothing to worry about—she made everything simple. "Thanks Nami, your really amazing, I trust no one more to navigate us through the world." His eyes sparkled with admiration for the orangette causing her cheeks to slightly brighten.

She couldn't help turn her face away slightly to hide her shy demeanor from Luffy, something seemed different with him today somehow. "That truly means a lot Luffy," her voice softened to a tone she was unfamiliar with for a moment, "wish I could say the say the same with you as our captain." Nami said adorning a playful smirk across her features.

"Hey I'm a good captain...sometimes." He said returning her playful remark.

"Sometimes."

The pair let a moment pass between them only staring into one another's eyes; dark onyx meeting hazelnut chocolate gazes. Luffy couldn't control the forces in his brain telling him to close the short distance between them—it would be all too simple. He was starting to lose his nerves as another silent moment passed between them.

"Well I guess I should be getting to bed then Luffy, goodnight." Nami spoke sweetly reluctantly tearing her eyes away turning on her heel to head to Robin and her's shared quarters.

"Fuck it..." Luffy said to himself slightly surprised about those reassuring and carefree words that left his mouth. He closed the distance once again pulling Nami by the waist spinning her around to face him.

"Luffy wha—" She was abruptly cut off by his lips slamming into hers before she could finish. Her eyes widened slightly seeing her captain pour all of unkempt passion into a kiss—her first kiss. Nami quickly shut her eyes feeling him apply more pressure desperately wanting a response from her. After a few seconds she returned his passion back with her own earning groans from them both.

Nami placed her hands on his scarred chest letting fingertips trace the hardened edges feeling the difference of skin in the soft touch. She melted into him feeling his arm tighten around her waist nearly squeaking from surprise when she felt his tongue beg for entrance into her mouth. The orangette met his tongue with his own for a moment giving into his desires causing herself to moan. After a few more moments she pushed away breathing heavily, trying to reclaim air back onto her lungs.

Nami took a step back hiding her crimson face from him unsure where to go from here. Before he was able to speak she turned away retreating to the safety of her quarters knowing he wouldn't follow there.

She slumped against the door trying to calm her breathing to no avail wondering what the hell just happened. One moment they were talking like usual and then Luffy did something she only dreamed about, he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss exceeding any fantasy she could've conjured in her mind.

Nami nearly jumped out of her heels upon receiving a greeting from her roommate who sat on the couch reading from a book.

"You alright Nami? You seem a bit flushed." Robin stated noticing her friend's unusual behavior upon entering their room.

"Y-ya just fine Robin, why do you ask?"

"Just curious, I guess," she said setting her book down, "I couldn't help notice you were chatting with our captain earlier."

Nami wanted to face palm about Robin's instinctive knowledge wondering how she knew about certain things. Although she needed to tell someone about what happened, there wasn't any other choice.

"I need to tell you something Robin...it has to stay between us though."

"Interesting," she murmured to herself before offering a warm smile, "of course Nami it will stay between us."

Luffy burst into the kitchen causing the Sanji to nearly drop his lighter the moment he planned to light a cigarette between his teeth. "Jeez Luffy what the hell? You seem a little flushed man something up?" The cook lit his cigarette successfully before taking a seat across from the captain.

"Sanji I need to tell you something, but it has to stay between us and you have to promise not to kick me." Luffy said clutching his hair tightly running the events through his head.

Sanji shrugged, "well you didn't steal food so whatever it is I guess I can agree to that, so what's up cap?" He asked leaning back in his chair.

Luffy took a relieved breath before telling the chef his version of events from earlier.

 **XXX**

The next day passed by everyone like usual, the Sunny Go sailed to the next intended destination with everyone tending through their daily routines. For the most part Luffy could read that Nami had been consciously avoiding him ever since their heated encounter last night. Unlike the previous night at breakfast she sat on the other side of the table next to Zoro not once throwing a glance in his direction.

Sanji has warned him last night that this could've been a high possibility. He didn't even ask permission before taking charge and closing the distance between them; he knew better however, he didn't imagine her kissing him back returning his passionate affection—she had to have felt the same way. Even if he was unsure exactly about his own feelings and why he suddenly payed attention to any of this when he wouldn't have batted an eye only days earlier. It couldn't have been from that mysterious woman's power could it? It was strange, the feelings were only getting stronger by the minute not dwindling in the slightest.

Either way Sanji insisted or more like demanded he speak to her whenever possible to clear the air. Whatever the situation became of their encounter it was his responsibility as a captain not to let it hinder the crew's dynamics or working abilities.

The cook danced happily with hearts in his eyes greeting the sunbathing ladies with hearts in his eyes kneeling with a tray of alcoholic beverages. "Here you are my darlings." He said receiving kind thank you's giving one more bow he glanced seeing Nami's attention shift to the captain who lifted weights with Zoro across the grassy deck. There was no doubt about it Luffy wasn't hallucinating and something did happen, he needed to remind Luffy about his duty. With another swift bow the chef left the pair alone running off to meet the captain and samurai.

"Oi what do you want swirly brow? Can't you see we're busy, go back to your kitchen weightlifting is far too masculine for the likes of you." Zoro stated not bothering to stop curling his giant weight.

Sanji ignored him coughing awkwardly to Luffy gesturing his head toward Robin and Nami. "Right." Luffy said getting the chef's message leaving to attend to the matter at hand.

"Luffy what the hell you can't leave we're in the middle of—"

"Shut it mosshead he has better things to do then weight lift with your lazy ass." Sanji growled taking the swordsman's attention away from a retreating captain.

Luffy used Sanji's distraction to approach the lawn chairs on the upper deck. Robin could see the captain coming from a mile away, she silently slipped away leaving Nami alone to converse with their captain.

"Hey Robin." Luffy grinned seeing the archeologist make her way toward him.

"Captain." Robin acknowledged with a warm smile. He arched his brows after she passed wondering if she knew what happened last night—her look said it all.

Luffy shook his head trying to think of the right things to say; it was funny however. Normally he would feel nervous in this type of situation, though the closer he got the more his confidence grew. His veins began to catch fire as he took the unoccupied seat across from his navigator.

"Hey." He offered causing the orangette to roll over onto her side. She couldn't help blush slightly rising to a sitting position.

"Hey." She said mirroring his stance letting a moment of silence pass between them.

"Why did you avoid me this morning?" He asked getting right to the ice breaker.

"When did I avoid you?"

"I don't know you usually sit beside me, I just find it convenient after last night is all."

She rolled her eyes at his statement, "don't be silly Luffy, it was just a kiss."

"Yeah and...you didn't feel anything in that moment?"

"No I didn't, not really, like I said it was just a kiss Luffy it's not a big deal." She said with a sigh.

"Well it was for me, I meant it and I really want to do it again."

Nami's eyes widened as she tried to regain her well kept composure, "Luffy," she said with another sigh folding her arms under her bust, "there isn't time for that...we still have our dreams."

"I know, I know that but...every time I look at you I feel...something." He said unsure exactly what he meant by that.

Nami could feel his eyes roaming over her bikini'd body unlike he had before. It wasn't exactly lustful but more curious, still she hadn't been completely comfortable with his new staring habit. "Luffy my eyes are up here..." she said with a wave drawing his attention back to her eyes. She couldn't help admit to herself if they kept their gazes locked any longer it could threaten to rekindle their passion from the previous night.

"Nami stop lying to me, you kissed me back I know you feel the same way." He said growing weary of her nonchalant attitude toward the situation.

"What the hell's a matter with you Luffy? Why are you acting like this? You're being really...different." Nami couldn't stand this much longer she didn't want this to be their conversation for the day, their animosity toward one another was growing worse by the minute.

Luffy sighed heavily, "did it really mean nothing to you then?" He asked calming his tone.

"Of course it did Luffy but we can't at the moment, I need some space right now okay?"

"Alright, you know I'd always be happy to give you whatever you want."

His words struck a nerve deep inside her fluttering stomach. She couldn't help want to fix things but now wasn't the time especially with the crew on deck at the moment.

"Luffy," she called meeting his gaze, "why did you kiss me anyway?" Nami really wanted to hear him say those simple three words.

Luffy scratched his cheek with a finger contemplating for a moment, "as a wanted man I could die at anytime I thought it was a good a time as any."

"Ugh." She said with disgust stomping away to her quarters.

"What?" He shouted after her as she ignored him. "Was it something I said?!" The only response he heard was a slammed door. The captain sighed slumping in the chair, this was far more complicated than he thought.

 **XXX**

The straw hats didn't take the navigator's absence from lunch too seriously, it wasn't unusual if she'd been willing to skip a meal to work on her cartography for the day. However the captain knew better, he'd been the cause of it; first she sat away from him at breakfast and now completely avoided his presence.

Luffy sat staring at his hands barley noticing the chef take the unoccupied seat next to him.

"So how did it go?"

"I don't know I'm pretty sure I messed up and I'm not sure how to fix it." Luffy pouted slamming his head onto his forearms.

Sanji exhaled smoke placing a plate on the table. "Look I don't know how you screwed up but you better damn well fix it or I'm not covering for you anymore. You're both my friends and it's going to stay that way regardless of what happens now get going." He said sliding the plate to the captain's forearms before leaving to handle the crew's dishes.

With a renewed purpose Luffy took the plate lifting the napkin from his place before receiving a kick to his head. "Don't you dare eat any of it either!" Sanji growled watching the captain shrug leaving the kitchen. He couldn't put his finger on it but ever since yesterday afternoon after the fight with that mysterious cutie captain Luffy was somehow different.

"Come in." Nami said hearing a knock on the door. She sighed softly seeing the captain who she'd been trying to get off her mind for the past day enter the room.

"I'm sorry," He said setting her plate on the nearby table coming to stand next near the desk, "for making you mad earlier, I still want you to know that it meant something to me even if it didn't to you."

"It's alright Luffy, I get it, you don't have to say that and I'm not avoiding you I've just been busy." She didn't dare look into his gaze earning a scowl from the captain.

Luffy stepped closer letting his shadow loom over her, "if it didn't mean anything put your money where your mouth is and prove it."

"What? Prove it? I don't have to prove anything!" She said standing up to grab her plate from the table before sitting back down and taking a bite from her sandwich still not returning his stare.

"What are you scared of? Weren't you the one that said it was just a kiss so what's the big deal then now?!"

"Fine!" She stood up scooting the chair back with a screech. "If it gets you to stop your recent behavior, I'll do it."

Not wasting a second Luffy wrapped around her waist pulling her close nearly nose to nose with her. They searched each other's eyes for a moment closing the distance setting their lips together. It only lasted a few seconds before Nami pulled away.

"There are you happy now? You got what you wanted..." she said softly trying to pry herself from his grip.

"No I didn't...did you feel something, anything?" He questioned pulling her closer.

"N-no Luffy...nothing..." Nami refused to meet his eyes.

"Double or nothing, it's just a kiss remember? It's not a big deal..."

With a sigh she initiated the kiss this time catching him by surprise. He responded accordingly moving his lips against hers; he applied more pressure hearing her soft moan.

When Luffy finally pulled back he loved seeing Nami's flushed features as her eyes remained closed and brow remained furrowed—he knew she had to have felt something at the very least.

"Okay enough now Luffy..." she said softly trying to push him away. "I have work to do."

"Why won't you look at me Nami..." the words hung in the air creating a deafening silence bringing the tension in the room to a standstill. "Please look at me."

Nami finally turned her gaze toward him letting him see the hidden hunger she felt for him waiting to be unleashed.

"You can't tell me you didn't feel something?"

"Luffy...we can't...I want to but we can't..."

"So you did feel something just now?"

"Of course I did but that's not the point."

The same feelings he had for the past day were coming back in full force, he couldn't help become intoxicated by the navigator's unique scent that filled his vernacular. "You're wrong Nami it means everything."

"What? What do you mean Luf—"

The captain had enough waiting he captured her lips roughly into a kiss reigniting their heated moments from earlier and last night. This passionate exchange was indeed different then the previous times. Nami whimpered softly allowing his tongue to attack the sensitive areas of her mouth.

She didn't know how long she wanted this; wether it was from the moment he rescued her from Arlong, their reunion in Zou, somewhere in between or after—it didn't matter. Here and now he had his arms around her refusing to let go, she was right where she wanted to be—where she belonged.

Nami squealed feeling Luffy firmly grip her thighs lifting her against his chest without breaking their kiss for a moment. She wrapped her arms around his neck forgetting just how strong he could be because of his usual goofy attitude. Before she could blink he laid her back against the desk starting to trail his kisses down her neck onto her collarbone.

"Luffy..." she said breathlessly gripping his hair tightly as he suckled the soft flesh between his lips becoming lost in her sweet smell. She gasped feeling his hands simply spread her legs open, "Luffy!" She looked back at him seeing his slightly vacant eyes. Something was obviously different, his eyes held lust but something much greater within them. She shuddered with pleasure attempting to get up when she felt him force her hips down with a firmer grip.

One of his hands grasped her large rear cheek while the other stroked her clitoris and labia through the cloth of her panties.

"Nami...your really wet..." Luffy observed increasing his assault on her neck not stopping his movements in the slightest. When she moaned, his hand lifted up only to smack back down on her rear, and she squeaked from sharp sensation.

Even as her lips lifted up slightly to press more into his hands, he slid one up her toned stomach coming to fondle her breast. Her womanhood began to dampen more on his other hand as she began to whisper begging for a release. This surpassed anything beyond her fantasies, Luffy was actually finger fucking her trying to make her climax, it went beyond words could describe. Nami spread her legs out more feeing his fingers thrust deeper and deeper. His hand was completely soaked with her juices and her body hummed in a heated want as she rocked her hips back.

However his fingers easily kept pace with her rhythm when she began to speed up begging him to let her cum. Nami started to thrust faster letting out a heady moan. As she worked into a lather, his other hand tugged at her breast adamantly demanding she strip herself. "Yes...Luffy I'm so close, just a little longer..." she looked up feeling him stop his movements.

Nami's eyes widened meeting his gaze as he replaced his fingers with his head ending up between her legs. He searched her eyes for a moment before slurping on her womanhood roughly not breaking eye contact for a moment. The orangette held a scream in her throat feeling his long tongue ravish her most sensitive area claiming it for himself. Her hands gripped his hair tightly forcing him deeper earning possessive growls from the captain.

"Oh my god Luffyyy..." she whined trying to no avail to hold in the soft whimpers. Only in her wildest dreams did she imagine this, her beloved captain was eating her out like he couldn't be satisfied. The endless pit of a stomach that devoured everything in sight developed an appetite for her distinct taste. Nami's legs began to convulse, shaking with an unfamiliar pleasure as a heat built in her core. "Don't stop Luffy please," she begged, "oh god Luffy, Luffy, Luffy! Oh god Luffy yes! I'm about to cum!" She screamed letting her juices release onto his warm tongue as he slurped her dry enjoying every drop.

Nami could barley see straight anymore unsure of how much time had passed since they started; Luffy hadn't stopped for the past hour continuing to keep his face buried in her legs trying to lick her dry. The first orgasm had her reeling enough but now after the third going on fourth she felt like collapsing into a deep sleep from the pleasure. Her womanhood throbbed begging for another release as his tongue lapped at her clit hungrily like a dehydrated dog drinking from a water bowl.

"H-h-how l-long are y-you going to keep t-this up Luffy..." she asked weakly feeling him start to suckle her inner thighs marking his territory.

Luffy met her gaze for the first time in a long while, "until you tell me you can't live without me doing this to you." He stated hoarsely before jamming his tongue between her folds roughly causing her to suppress another scream of pleasure nearly feeling herself orgasm on the spot.

"D-don't say stupid t-things like that i-idiot..." she moaned arching her hips into his mouth as she finally released her fourth orgasm collapsing onto the desk feeling the energy drain away.

Luffy lifted her to him kissing her roughly making her taste herself on his tongue. Something inside the navigator snapped in that moment as she stripped the captain of his cardigan beginning to unbutton his shorts. Getting the hint Luffy followed suit discarding the clothes she had on only leaving her bra on to which she quickly snapped off throwing it to the side. The pair's eyes hungrily raked over one another's before they crashed their lips together groaning lowly at the contact.

"Fuck me Luffy...isn't that what you want? Then fuck me right now." She said whispering into his ear. Despite it being their first times she couldn't hold back anymore they'd went across the point of no return.

She gasped when his hand gripped her breast as he suckled on her nipple roughly probably wanting to do this for awhile. Using her feet she helped him slide boxers off fully exposing himself to her in all his glory. Her cheeks lit up like a Christmas tree, he was truly a man worth his bounty in every sense of the word.

"Are you sure about this Nami? You know I'll never hurt you right?"

"Of course I know that idiot, it won't hurt just don't stop. I'll seriously kill you if you stop."

With a nod he aligned himself along her entrance with some guidance from her hands. Nami braced herself while Luffy grabbed her hips, and pushed her bared core onto his shaft.

This feeling had been more than either of them could've imagined; the heat between the pair could've melted the room. Luffy wrapped his arms around her waist pushing through a wall complying with Nami's desperate pleas to continue.

"That feels so good." She moaned feeling his hips arch into hers. Moaning hotly Nami's body thrilled to his length plunging into her depths once more, but the more he entered her, the more she began to writhe. The curve of his member was grinding against the front wall of her womanhood and she squeezed him inside appreciatively. While he wrapped his arms around her to grope her breasts, Nami's sensitivity swelled within her trembling form. Luffy latched his mouth onto the base of his neck already feeling himself lose control to his urges.

"Nami...I'm close..." he warned beginning to wheeze from the exertion.

"Then pull out Luffy, you know what will happen if you don't..." she have a warning herself making him understand with her intense gaze.

"You don't want to?" He asked huskily unable to stop his movements.

"Not until after I finish my map of the world and you become pirate king." She stated pulling his body closer to her.

With an understanding nod he slipped his hands underneath her back cradling her head to him as he rose his hips to slam into her with everything he felt for the orangette.

"Luffy I'm really close..."

Without further warning he pulled out letting his seed spill onto her thighs. Nami felt her own orgasm flood her system shuddering from the pleasure only able to see stars in her peripheral.

Luffy collapsed onto her body breathing harder than he had after his training sessions. "W-was it good for you?" He questioned burying himself into her neck placing soft kiss there.

"Mhmm it was amazing Luffy."

"I'm glad you felt that way, I just wanted to make you feel good but you know we can't tell the crew." He said a little solemnly cutting through the after bliss of their love making.

"I know." She said softly finding his lips once again before they reluctantly went their separate ways to avoid suspicions among the ranks. It only occurred to them once they reached their separate rooms the consequences of their actions—it was only a matter of time before one of them cracked.

 **XXX**

The straw hats ate dinner relatively peacefully not noticing the unusually quiet behavior between the captain and navigator. The orangette has sat between Usopp and Zoro putting as much distance as she could from Luffy.

Despite fighting his urges since their encounter she was all that ran through the raven haired captain's mind. He couldn't resist stretching his hand under the table as she conversed with Usopp and Chopper. His hand found her calf, softly running along the smooth skin feeling her shudder from the pleasure yet she didn't kick him off.

Out of the corner of the eye he watched her reaction carefully behind his mountain of plates. The navigator didn't seem to mind based on the conversation she kept with Sanji, Usopp, and Brook so he kept going refusing to listen to his inner voice. His fingers slipped inside her shorts feeling how she wasn't wearing any underneath, deep down she must've wanted him to do this.

Nami gritted her teeth together feeling Luffy's hand spread her legs wider beginning to enter the dampened folds. The sensation had been something she ached for the moment they'd left the observation room. Luffy's strong calloused fingers increased their speed nearly making her legs quiver with pleasure. Instead of being repulsed by doing something so lewd in front of crew it actually turned her on even more knowing how oblivious they were; technically Luffy was masturbating her in front of the crew.

The possessiveness of Luffy grew even more feeling his fingers become engorged by Nami's hot wet core taking his mind for the moment off of his food—he needed her right now. Without warning Nami moaned loudly throwing her head back before snapping her mouth shut earning everyone's eyes at the table.

Luffy retracted his hand knowing he successfully made her orgasm. "Jeez Nami cover your mouth before your about to sneeze." Luffy chuckled drawing the crew's bewildered gazes to him.

The deafening silence in the room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. "Bless you Nami-swaaan!" Sanji shouted bringing life back into the table.

"Are you alright Nami? I can do a checkup if your not feeling well." Chopper offered munching on rice cakes littered with soy sauce.

"N-no I'm fine it should pass, I'll be sure to check in if something comes up though." She said shakily trying to recapture her breath after being fingered by her captain. Nami glanced in between the plates frowning at her captain who kept eating as if nothing happened. A blush covered her features seeing him hungrily lick her juices from his fingers before meeting her gaze—again the ache for him to touch her again returned.

Robin noticed Zoro's squint and look of suspicion knowing something was up. It wasn't that he cared all that much but she knew it would be embarrassing for him to have that type of knowledge, he would never let the navigator live it down.

"Sanji," Robin called sweetly, "can you please open the good bottles."

"Tonight Robin dear?! Of course I will." He said dancing away toward the liquor cabinet adorning heart eyes.

Zoro immediately drooled forgetting about his earlier suspicions, "Oi now your finally talking my language woman it's about damn time." He said with a smirk demanding the cook bring the bottles out faster.

The crew sang along with Brook dancing in a straight line together kicking one leg out a time holding one another's shoulders. Being drunk off their asses was a great way to spend down time once in awhile. Robin grinned seeing the captain slip out of the room pursuing the navigator who left a minute earlier.

"Nami." He shouted catching up to her before being slammed into the near wall bringing their hips into one another. Nami crashed their lips together darting her tongue into his mouth.

"Nami..." he said softly when she pulled back gasping for air.

"Shut up..." she commanded attacking his neck, collarbone, and chest with her mouth wanting to taste every inch of him. He brought his hand to rest atop her head forcing her lower to his abdomen; he could hear the moans coming from the orangette as she began to tug at his shorts.

Wordlessly she took a final glance at his flushed face before stretching her mouth over his length causing him to inhale sharply. "Nami..." was all he could say grasping the orange curls as she bobbed her head up and down throwing his balance.

He held his upper back and forearm against the wall trying not to fall over from the pleasure she was creating with her tongue on his manhood. Nami was surprised that this intimate action could freeze someone like Luffy reducing him to a pile of gelatin as he submitted to pleasure she was providing.

Nami moaned loudly feeling him grow and pulsate in her mouth letting his seed drain down her throat. She gripped his hips tighter making sure to take it all returning the favor he did for her earlier. Before he could recover she leapt into his arm wanting to be held.

"The crew should be busy for awhile, I want to do it again Nami." He said breathlessly trying to recover from her assault. His hunger only grew for the woman he held in his arm as he gripped her thighs roughly.

"Good because I'm going to rock your world Monkey D. Luffy, come I know a spot." She said with a smirk wrapping her arms around his neck giving him a passionate kiss.

Luffy couldn't get enough taking long lick of Nami's insides causing her to squirm on the grass beneath the orange grove trees. The silent guttural screams and hushed begging had him on edge as the orangette's grip tightened on his hair threatening to pull out a few strands. He roughly suckled on her inner thighs when she begged him to go back to her clitoris bucking her hips toward his warm lips. Nami gasped focusing on the night sky's array of stars hearing the drowned out distant shouting of the crew's partying.

Nami quickly pulled her womanhood away from Luffy's greedy lips earning a feral growl from him before she tackled him onto the ground forcing his member into her folds. Luffy threw his head back rolling to side causing Nami to slap her hands on his chest keeping him in place while she ground on him roughly. Nami but her lip making sure her captain saw the naughtiness she only held for him. His

tongue felt lewd as he trailed it down her collarbone to bite and nibble, and she felt shameful as she moaned loudly, arching her body into his.

"Nami...!"

"Mmm yes Luffy?

"Can I show you how much I love you..."

"Yes show me Luffy... I love you so much." She said softly touching his lips as she felt him lift her off his hips giggling when he set her down in the grass. She couldn't believe she'd fallen in love with her captain; originally the only thing that held her heart was money and adventure. But through unwavering trust, and faith in one another they bonded surpassing that of just friends, more than simply captain and navigator.

Luffy gripped her waist kissing her deeply, thrusting his tongue into her hot mouth. She moaned to his lips, panting wantonly, "Luffy...I can't wait anymore...fuck me..!" The words sounded so dirty from her mouth but it was only for him, she couldn't help shudder feeling his hardened length graze her soaked womanhood.

His manhood was already pressed against her hot passage, and his abs tightened from the plea. He wanted to- he realized- he wanted to plow her into the ground. If she was asking for it, and he was willing, Luffy would certainly oblige. He figured he could pull out in time.

Luffy had never imagined something like this before today. His time in the baths had been the only thing about which he could fantasize, and this was far beyond the realm of possibility.

With a pleasured shudder he gripped her hips and started to push his shaft between her folds. A soft yet hard heat began to engulf his length, and he choked out a moan, turning him feral. "Nami...I can't hold back anymore, I want to fuck you really good and make you cum." It was the language she'd been using, that was alright wasn't it?

"Luffy...?!" She squealed feeling him thrust hard forward spearing her onto his shaft.

"Nami!" Shaking her hips back toward him; He slammed his hips to meet hers, grunting over her as he started to suck on her sensitive neck making sure to leave a hickey mark. She wouldn't need to move at all, he controlled the movement of her hips, keeping her at a furious pace which caused her to sob in pleasure, tearing up the grass from the ground with her tightened grip.

"Lu- Luffy! You're so good I- I... don't fucking stop!"

"N-Na-mi your really tight, I don't want to stop!"

He felt like he died and went to heaven, it would've been the only thing that made sense in this moment. Nami begging for him, being deep in her body, and fondling her large breasts—it was all a dream that he never wanted to wake up from. He flicker her nipples with his tongue unbelieving the way she moaned his name.

All the ways he heard of sex from his crew mates had sounded lovey dovey; like poetry if were to believe Sanji. However Nami wanted it wild? She was more than happy letting him have his way with her on the grass of the Sunny in the hidden groves of her beloved tangerine trees and scream his name into the night? He was glad about having not to worry about being gentlemanly, that wasn't in his nature.

The captain could barley believe his new train of thoughts. Only a day prior he wouldn't have thought like this but something that the mysterious devil fruit user did to him changed his conscious mind, and he didn't regret it one bit in this moment. He suddenly knew what he wanted; his member shoved between between her plump pretty lips with her still shaking from her own completetion as she gulped him down again.

His hands were so full of her body she felt as if she were melting under his touch. Luffy continued pumping furiously as he squeezed a breast and reached a hand down between her legs, and strummed her clitoris. As her muscles tightened around him, he moaned, bracing to not spill inside her in that moment. He didn't think she was quite there but her pitches were becoming more desperate, and high pitched.

He sat up pulling her body with him so she sat directly on his lap keeping her legs clamped around his waist and arms tightly roped around his neck. Nami sobbed, bucking and writhing down when he thrusted harder again continuing his movements, "Luffy!"

He growled possessively kissing her more passionately than she thought possible stealing the breath from her airway. His hands got to work with her breasts and clitoris once more. He tangled his tongue with hers, stretching it around as she thrust almost wildly. He loved how he sank into her hot folds and how she seemed to tighten, sucking him deeper inside.

Luffy wrapped his arm around her back beginning to wheeze from exertion starting to pant. "Cum, Nami, cum..." he moaned into her lips. Her orgasm nearly brought him over but he she bit his lip calming him as he groaned sensually sending a shiver down her spine.

Luffy extracted himself from her warmth to stand in front of as she went to licking his abdomen and touching his scar. She let her own possessive growl wanting to be the only woman to touch him like this. He reveled for a half a moment feeling her lips against his throbbing head. He watched as her eyes focused on his manhood, and widened in surprise and her lips parted just slightly. Grasping the back of her head he thrust inside with a moan.

His head touched the back of her throat and he felt his length begin to twitch uncontrollably. Just the sight of her face as he pressed against her throat. Luffy roared as a torrent rushed down her throat once again. Her eyes widened feeling her cheeks bulge and he decided to pull out letting the rest out on her face surprising her a bit.

Nami jumped on Luffy burying her head on his chest after wiping clean with a nearby towel. She flung her arms around his neck happily, how did things end up like this?

"You really do love me..." she whispered nuzzling into his neck.

"Of course I do Nami even...before we did any of this..."

"Me too..." she said excitedly holding her softened gaze on him. "Luffy... my body has always been yours...since you rescued me. I was waiting on you and you finally made a move.. I'm so relieved I didn't think you'd return my feelings, not like this." She couldn't help lay her head on his heart feeling the rhythmic beats on her cheek.

"I'm really happy to hear that Nami, you know I'll give my life to make sure your happy and that you have a smile on your face it's what I truly care about." He said earning a large smile from the navigator.

"I know." She whispered holding him tighter.

"To be honest though, I have a feeling it's that mysterious captain's fault that caused me to act like an animal after you. I've always wanted to but never could work the nerve until one of her beams hit me..." he said trailing off remembering the mysterious woman's unusual powers and realizing now how it affected him.

"That's interesting... but then again I suppose it doesn't matter. I'm glad her powers allowed you to unleash this side of you; I find it really sexy when you use that battle voice of yours that you use against your opponents." She said with a giggle as she kissed her neck softly nibbling playfully on her earlobe.

"I was so scared when I thought I lost you back on Sabaody before the separation and in Wano when Kaido attacked Oden's castle, I can't lose Nami..." he said wrapping arm around her neck pulling her closer to him.

"You'll never lose me Luffy ever... and I promise to be by your side no matter what. I have a hard time watching you come back barley conscious against Katakuri and Kaido but I can't hold you back from your dreams, promise me you'll come back to our family and not leave me..." she said softly feeling tears threaten to spill down her cheeks feeling the new happiness they shared becoming threatened by the harsh reality their journey wasn't over.

"I promise Nami I'll come back...always."

"Good..."

They claimed one another's lips passionately threatening to spark their urges from earlier still not satisfied with each other just yet.

"I love you." Luffy repeated feeling Nami roll on top of him rubbing her thighs on his abdomen.

"And I love you." She said searching his eyes before claiming his lips again tangling their tongues together.

"HA! See! I fucking knew it!"

The pair glanced up at the voice seeing the entirety of the crew staring at them in all their naked glory. Nami screamed loudly as Luffy threw his cardigan on shielding the orangette from view while hiding behind a tree to cover his lower region.

"Yohohoho! So this is where they were!" Brook laughed.

"Nami-swan...? Shitty captain...?" Sanji fainted dramatically being caught by Usopp's arm who was trying not to barf upon seeing the two naked trying to hide themselves.

"OW! Way to get in on, we could hear you guys all the way from the deck." Franky stated.

"The deck?!" Nami and Luffy asked clutching their cheeks.

Robin just giggled drunkenly basically admitting it was all her doing that the crew ended up catching them out here.

"Oi Nami I didn't know you were such a pervert for the captain hahaha!" Zoro laughed not flinching feeling a heel bounce off his forehead.

"I don't see what's so bad about it, They're just hugging each other right?" Chopper asked earning laughs from the drunk crew with the exception of the naked couple, an unconscious Sanji, and a sick Usopp.

"Alright, alright lets leave these two alone—come join us when the love fest is over." Robin said laughing to everyone before leading them all downstairs to the lower decks continuing their party.

"So much for the crew not knowing..." Nami said mostly to herself before noticing Luffy politely set her clothes down for her to get dressed. She gave a satisfied smile knowing in his own he had the perfect amount of chivalry that she appreciated. He let her stand on her own two feet while making sure she stood at perfect balance.

The pair dressed staring out at their family on the lower deck and the night sky that draped across the land. "So should we officially announce to them we're together?" She questioned with an arched brow unsure of how he wanted to proceed, he'd been mostly silent up till that point.

"I don't think their is a need to, nothing really changed between us I think except you know..." he said letting a slight blush come over his cheeks.

"Yeah I know." She said with a giggle leaning on his shoulder. "Now come on let's not keep our family waiting captain." She kissed his cheek leading him by the hand toward the group's party.

The crew cheered witnessing their leaders join the party. Things had stayed the same between them all, as they danced with one another in a tribal line drinking well into the night; things had seemed relatively perfect and it was all thanks to the mysterious devil fruit user that appeared days earlier.

The mysterious woman with white hair and eyes with a translucent body reflecting the cosmos from above hovered high above the Sunny recognizing that her power indeed brought the captain and navigator of the straw hats together. With a small satisfied smirk she straightened her body flying off into the night sky disappearing into the stars above.

 **A/N: If you read Elseworld you know exactly who that woman was. I hope you all enjoyed that, I know I enjoyed writing it and bringing it to you all. The next is a pre-time skip story taking place during the crew's separation.**


	11. Finding Solace

**A/N:Thanks to everyone for reading, again if there are any requests let me know, I'm always willing to listen to one. As always Enjoy**

—

 **XXX**

— **-**

There was nothing he could've done back then no matter how hard he tried; he was far too weak. Everything he thought he was prepared to lose he wasn't. Luffy saw his friends disappear before his eyes on Sabaody Archipelago at the hands' of the government's assassin Bartholomew Kuma, Admiral Borsalino, and his nephew Sentomaru.

One by one the straw hats vanished into thin air never to be seen again, Luffy saw his world crumbling seeing Zoro vanish in that moment."Hey! What did he do to Zoro?!" Luffy shouted with a strained tone unaware of what happened seeing the vice captain of his crew disappear. "Where did he send him?!"

But the government lackeys refused to answer his distressed pleas. Only telling him his friends would be sent flying for three days and three nights ending up scattered throughout the world.

It didn't matter about staying together at that point Luffy just wanted his friends to run as far as they could. "Run all three of you! Just get out of here!" He screamed to the quivering trio of Sanji, Brook and Usopp. "You can think things over after your safe, Go!" The guttural scream leaving his throat became more hoarse.

A chill ran down his spine seeing Brook vanish before his eyes wondering if he'd ever see his beloved musician again.

"Stop! Sanji!" His plea fell on deaf ears watching the chef become incapacitated and Kuma turning it's attention to the unguarded Usopp.

"RUN! RUN!" Luffy shouted in vein watching a cloud of dust replace the straw hat marksman from Syrup Island.

Even when seeing Sanji sprint toward the enemy raising a kick his voice had lost it's earlier conviction starting to strain from helplessness, "Sanji!" He fell to his knees watching the cook disappear into the air.

"What is this? What do we do...?" His once unbreakable spirit began to crack witnessing half of his crew taken away.

"This can't be...they're all..." Nami was equally torn about the situation feeling the helplessness of the events unfolding.

"Luffy." Robin called out weakly unable to stop him from going into his second gear wanting to put an end to Kuma's actions in an attempt to save his remaining crew members.

"Luffy!" Nami shouted worried to death over his safety, if something happened to him she wouldn't be able to accept it knowing she let her captain fall. She couldn't protest as Franky grasped her forearm forcing her to run with him.

The straw hat captain flinched witnessing Kuma disappear from his sight reappearing in front of the two fleeing crew mates. Even with a Franky strong right to the face it didn't deter the pacifista one bit.

"Wait! Don't, Luffy!" Robin shouted finding her voice again only for Luffy to ignore the warning coming to the aid of his friends. Kuma easily deflected his outstretched fist catching his follow up attack easily sending him tumbling into the ground.

He could only hear Franky shouting his name before a deafening silence, Kuma had taken Franky as well. Luffy climbed to his feet steadily hearing Nami's cries of worry.

"No!" He barley had time to blink seeing the cyborg approaching his frightened navigator. He met her eyes briefly as she reached out for him, "Luffy, help m—"

Luffy only had time to reach his hand out in vein, "N-NAAAMMMIII!" His scream echoed across the land seeing her vanish just like the others, then everything faded to black. The desperation in her voice was the same as it'd been from Arlong Park; she counted on him to save her again and he failed.

The captain's raven hair clouded his eyes guarding the distraught expression, his breathing came out ragged, he felt as if he was suffocating. He had a soft spot for the orangette, she wasn't the strongest in terms of strength in the crew. In that moment Kuma took advantage of her helplessness and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

The words ran through his head clear as day, "Luffy, help m—" An anger surged through him returning his fighting spirit to take down the cyborg. At that moment he couldn't have cared wether he lived or not, if he couldn't save Nami then what the hell was the point of it all? Had he really been this weak the whole time?

Luffy fell onto his face after a failed strike he put every ounce of remaining energy into, he could only stand helplessly watching Chopper disappear and the pacifista begin to pursue Robin.

"Stop...Stop...Stop..." he didn't recognize his own voice. It had been the weakest it'd ever been in his young life. "Stop...Stop..." not willing to let his spirit completely break he willed himself to try saving Robin.

He reached out to the archeologist trying to pull her away only for the same thing to happen as the rest. Officially alone he finally broke down slamming his fists on the ground letting sorrowful tears fall."What is this...I'm..." he sobbed weakly. The memories of everyone in his crew that meant so much to him ran through his mind. Every critical moment when each of them joined the crew committing themselves to him as a captain.

"I couldn't even save one of my friends...!" He sobbed not caring when Kuma finally sent him along with the others, there had been nothing left to fight for.

 **XXX**

Despite feuds between the emperors Whitebeard declared an all out war on the Marines to rescue fire first Ace. Shanks intervened in Kaido's attempt to stop Whitebeard offering a window for him and his alliance to attack Marineford uninterrupted.

A glimmer of hope ran through Luffy knowing his brother needed his help after being captured and sent to Impel Down to await execution at the hands of the Navy. He gathered new allies and old enemies into an uneasy ceasefire putting aside their differences to fight in the upcoming Summit War.

Luffy was outclassed and overpowered by nearly every opponent he came across during the battles, he survived from sheer determination, luck, and a lot of help. The young man's tenacity and willingness to put his life on line served as a beacon of hope for the Whitebeard Alliance—Luffy's attitude had been everything Whitebeard had fought for in his life; the traits a true pirate exemplified.

After the successful rescue a crucial moment came that would change his destiny forever. Helpless and too weak to do anything he felt those same feelings come back to him as before when he lost his friends. He used his last remaining strength to pick up Ace's vivre card, making sure to never lose it. The young man had been unaware Admiral Akainu used that vulnerable moment to attempt to end his life. The next moment he knew Ace fell weakly into his arms letting a trail of blood drop onto his shoulder.

Ace was a man that lived without regrets in his life, only wanting an answer to a question after being raised an orphan—did he deserve to be born? After seeing pops, the crew he considered a family, and younger brother put their lives on the line to rescue him, he felt he accomplished everything life had to offer. He didn't seek to become a pirate king or even an emperor, he did everything for his family, one he was thankful for sharing joyous memories with.

His one and only regret was not being able to see Luffy live out his dream of becoming king. Luffy sobbed hearing his brother's final words, "pops, everyone, and you Luffy...thank you, for loving someone who is good for nothing...and who has such blood in his veins...up till today...thank you..."

The moment Ace fell changed everything for everyone involved in both sides of war. Whitebeard went berserk willing to destroy the Navy on spot and sink Marineford into the sea along with everyone who called themselves a marine. None had been more impacted than Luffy who cried hysterically eventually blacking out into oblivion.

 **XXX**

"Ah your studies are coming along fantastically Nami." Mr. Haredas said reading her report about the new world storms and counter measures to each one. "If you keep this up you'll be a veteran before the next year and a half is up." The old wizard couldn't help laugh happily for his brilliant student of nearly seven months.

Nami gave a small smile and a nod satisfied that her teacher had been pleased with her hard work. Day and night she studied meticulously sometimes falling asleep at the desk unable to make it into bed.

Haredas sighed still seeing her faraway look, he would catch the navigator spacing out most likely thinking about reuniting with her friends. It had been nearly half a year since she tried to steal the weather balloon in an attempt to escape Weatheria, slowly but surely their trust had been built back up since then. He couldn't believe she risked her life just to make sure her captain was alright, it made him ponder just what close of a bond had forged between them.

"Nami would you like to see your captain again?" He questioned folding his hands under his chin.

She nodded once again, "of course I would, even if it were just for a day," she sighed softly, "I suppose it'll have to wait for another year and a half."

"Not...necessarily..." he said cautiously fearing her reaction.

She slammed her hands on the desk causing him to jump back terrified, "What do you mean by that grandpa?! Just what are you saying?" Nami asked bewildered by his insinuation.

The old wizard coughed recomposing himself, "well, once a year I go down to the surface to pick up vegetation only found on the ground below. I'm leaving in two weeks and I could...take you to see him if you'd like." He said feeling his shoulders crunch into his body from the exertion of the orangette's hug.

"B-but," he wheezed being dropped back onto his seat, "it can only happen once and I'll need you to stay completely focused afterwards, no more day dreaming." Haredas scolded raising his voice sternly.

"Y-yes of course, you have my word Gramps, I promise!" She said with a slight flush adorning her cheeks wanting to leap for joy.

"Great, we leave in two weeks, now get some rest you have more studies and lectures tomorrow." He chuckled sending the woman on her way.

"Two weeks..." she whispered collapsing onto her bed before falling asleep dreaming of the day the straw hats would reunite.

 **XXX**

Luffy finally stopped running from the monsters after the first month of training being able to use observation haki to evade most attacks put forth from the creatures. After four months he'd finally been able to use armament haki at will for short bursts battling the monsters to a standstill. Finally when six months passed he'd been given a first real test since the events of Marineford.

Byrnndi World, a pirate who escaped during Blackbeard's prison break of level six at Impel Down had taken Hancock's three sisters hostage in order to get to the warlord. Not willing to stand idly by after witnessing the kidnapping and wanting to prove he indeed grew stronger, Luffy pursued World managing to defeat him while denouncing the credit to Buggy who became a warlord in his own right.

A month had passed since World's defeat and a third of Luffy's training had passed. Despite mastering armament haki Raleigh knew the young man had a year's worth of training left to go, he needed to master the greater forms of his gears if he wanted to conquer the New World to ultimately become pirate king.

"Boy that was some training yesterday." Luffy yawned waking up to the rising sun over Rusukaina's horizon. Each day was like rehabilitation, after the hardships he endured nearly a year ago losing his friends and brother, the young captain finally felt like he was finding himself again. Although he would stay awake most nights dreaming of reuniting with his friends, glad each and everyone of them was safe somewhere in the world.

Luffy left his man-made hut heading over to the fire where the dark king sat. "Have a good rest did you? I hope so because today will be harder than yesterday, we can't afford to take it easy Luffy." Raleigh said handing the captain breakfast.

The pair ate in relative silence when suddenly Luffy noticed the change in the usual stoic swordsman's demeanor. "What's up old man, its not any beasts is it?" He asked determining what could've caused the disturbance. It surely couldn't have been the monsters he battled, they knew damn well not to get to close to their campsite.

"You don't feel that? Concentrate." Raleigh commanded as Luffy obliged.

"Two presences have landed at the beach...one I don't recognize the other..." Luffy's eyes shot open as he sprinted toward the beach leaving his teacher behind ignoring his protests, "it can't be..."

Mr. Haredas and Nami successfully landed on the beach of Rusukaina admiring the pristine morning glow of the island. "It's beautiful..." Nami held in a gasp taking in all the different variety of landscape.

"Yes this place never changes."

"You've been here before grandpa?"

"Oh yes a few times actually, though it's been many years. The last time I was here there was a young man with a straw hat training who eventually went on to become pirate king, his name was Gol D. Roger." Haredas exclaimed proudly taking his slippers off enjoying the feeling of damp sand beneath his feet.

"I see so the former pirate king used to train here, that's what Luffy wants to be." She chuckled taking off her heels.

"Well he couldn't have picked a better place to start." The pair let the ocean water surround their feet enjoying the atmosphere of the morning surface air.

Raleigh roughly grabbed the straw hat captain by his red cardigan preventing him from going any further onto the beach. "Those two?" Raleigh arched a brow, "so that's where your navigator went huh? Weatheria."

" That's really Nami! You gotta let me see me her old man." He tried to no avail to break the iron like grip of his teacher.

Raleigh sighed knowing Luffy wanted to see his crew mates badly but it would only distract him from the training even more if one of them were here. "Wait back at camp." He commanded earning a silent nod from the rubber man as he went back to the huts not wanting to risk having Raleigh leave if he disobeyed him.

The dark king met the old wizard halfway up the beach while Nami stayed behind by the balloon.

"Ah Mr. Haredas, what a pleasant surprise, how can I help you?"

"Greetings dark king Raleigh, I've brought my student to visit a friend of her's, he was the boy from the Paramount War."

"Luffy huh? Yeah he's here, although I am training him to become stronger it'd be best if he didn't have distractions right now." Raleigh stated scratching his bearded chin.

Haredas chuckled folding his sleeves together, "I said the same thing, but please understand it will only be a one time thing and I will be back tomorrow—she really has missed her captain."

Raleigh's gaze shifted behind the wizard's shoulder landing on the young girl who kicked the sand up softly probably wondering what they were conversing about. He grinned unable to deny the wizard's request, "very well but it can only be for one day, they both have to become much stronger if they're going to survive in the New World."

"I couldn't agree more." The wizard said showing a large toothy grin.

"So you'll be back tomorrow at noon?" Nami questioned securing her backpack.

"Yes not a moment after so be ready."

"Thank you grandpa!" She said hugging the old wizard earning a warm smile from him.

"Anytime I'm glad I could help." He said putting his slippers on before climbing into the balloon. Nami watched him ascend as he disappeared into the skyline heading toward his intended destinations.

"Ah Miss Nami good to see you again." Raleigh smiled coming to stand only feet away from the girl.

"It's nice to see you again too Raleigh. Is Luffy around?"

"Yeah Luffy's back at camp. He sure has missed you guys he talks about his you guys often. Here allow me to carry that." He said with a chuckle offering a hand as she gave him her backpack.

"Thank you Raliegh but you really don't have to—"

"Nonsense now come along I'm sure Luffy will be really happy to see you."

Nami's heart stopped beating for a moment knowing she was about reunite with her captain she attempted to see months back the moment news of Ace's death spread across the globe. She couldn't believe he charged into a war alone, even if she couldn't have helped much she wanted to be by his side through it all. But now was her chance to check up on his progress to see if he was truly okay, she had to know with her own two eyes.

Raleigh hid his expression behind his glasses as the pair walked up the beach in relative silence. He could sense her distress about the captain's wellbeing. To make one of the old wizards of the small sky island leave their home was nearly impossible, she must've truly missed Luffy.

"So miss Nami," Raleigh started adorning a friendly smile, "tell me what those old wizards up in the sky have been teaching you."

 **XXX**

Luffy waited anxiously by the fire hoping for the best, he might lose it on his teacher if he refused to let him see Nami—he had to see her.

A rustling in the bushes caused him to stand up nervously, his heart pounded hearing Nami's soft laughs just out of sight. Then it was as if he stopped breathing all together, she appeared alongside Raleigh making his pulse quicken.

"Nami..." he said softly bewildered that she stood before him after being taken away nearly a year ago.

"Luffy!" She shouted upon seeing him for the first time in almost a year. The pair met halfway coming to only feet away from one another. The thought reached them at the exact moment as they wrapped their arms tightly around each other thankful to be reunited.

Luffy was the first one to speak. "Your okay..." He couldn't have been more relieved to feel her in his arms safe and sound. Nami held tears back nuzzling into him never wanting this moment to end, she had nightmares for weeks hearing Luffy shout her name now she finally held him in her arms feeling safer than she had in months and knowing he was safe with her.

Raleigh let a few more moments pass before coughing loudly quickly separating the two reunited crew mates. He couldn't help get a familiar vibe from the pair, it reminded him of old crew mates of his that passed away long ago.

"Why don't you two catch up, but Luffy remember we have training soon so don't get too comfortable." Raleigh stated sternly handing Nami's backpack to the bewildered captain who'd yet to take his eyes away from his navigator. The swordsman quickly left the pair to their own musings heading to his own hut.

An air of silence passed between the pair after Luffy put her belonging's in his hut. It still hadn't hit them that they were reunited having time to catch up about what they'd been up to all this time. Nami knew exactly what happened to Luffy, a pang of guilt hit her squarely in the chest knowing he still carried that weight with him. She wanted to ask him about the mysterious 'X' shaped scar plastered across his chest that wasn't there when she last saw him.

"I'm really glad to see you...I thought I lost you guys...I thought I lost you..." he said furrowing his eyebrows trying to forget that singular moment that threatened to snatch away his hope back then.

"I thought so too...I'm glad your doing alright..." she stopped herself short of reaching out for him.

Luffy's signature toothy grin appeared, "What a relief, thanks for coming to see me. Are you hungry, I got tons of left over meat!" He chuckled sitting on log biting into a large hambone earning a small grin from Nami; seeing his signature smile again was all she needed to let the tension leave her body.

"Yeah I am actually hungry it was actually quite a trip." She said coming to sit next to him.

"Oh yeah so who was that weird old guy anyway?" Luffy asked scratching his hair in confusion, "I saw you guys in a balloon."

"That was my teacher from Weatheria, it's a sky island that studies the world's weather and they're all wizards up there." Nami exclaimed taking a bite from a meat leg.

Luffy's eyes sparkled at the mention of 'wizards.' "Cooool wizards are they like magicians? Do they do magic tricks and stuff?" He asked nearly falling off his seat from excitement.

Nami held her gaze on him appreciating his usual attitude showing. Despite being in tremendous amounts of pain he never wanted to make her worry, always willing to make her smile with his goofy antics. She giggled with a slight flush witnessing his warm smile return making her stomach flutter.

It seemed like nothing had changed with two as they continued catching up about their respective training regiments beginning to imagine what it would be like when they all finally reunited. Luffy smiled watching closely as she stared up at the clouds, he couldn't help slightly blush at the current thoughts running through his head at the moment.

"Where's your hat by the way Luffy?" She questioned after they finished laughing.

"I left it up in the mountain ridge, since I'm not a captain and busy training I thought I'd give it a rest for awhile." He said leaning closer to the orangette.

Nami once again found herself in awe; had Luffy actually matured? Even if it was only slightly he changed somewhat drastically in the short amount of time yet remained the mostly same. Still he was far from the boy she met back in Orange Town that she betrayed briefly leaving him stranded on the Baratie. Then again they were both different back then, she had Luffy to thank for making her a better person. All of them owed it to him to get stronger for bringing them from all walks of life together for a common purpose.

"I see." Nami was content with his answer not willing to pry into the events of the Paramount War, if he didn't want to talk about it he had every right to. She couldn't help glancing at the scar again and his newly toned abdomen that she first noticed after the auction house fiasco at Sabaody.

"Your hair," Luffy observed softly stopping himself from touching her orange hair as she turned to look at him, "it's growing longer..."

"Y-yeah, It's a bit different I thought I'd grow it out. Do you like it?"

"No." In an instant her heart sunk hearing his words. She couldn't believe he didn't like new look maybe she could cut it afterwards if he hated it.

"I love it Nami shishi." He laughed causing her to look at him with bewilderment written over her features.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?!" She yelled with a demon face bonking him on the head repeatedly only causing his laughs to grow louder.

Raleigh stood still witnessing the exchange between the two crew mates. There was not a single doubt now, his suspicions had been confirmed, he couldn't help wonder if history was indeed repeating itself with these two. Would they follow in the footsteps of his former captain and navigator of the Roger pirates? Only time would tell.

"Luffy," Raleigh called interrupting their playful antics, "its time for training, don't worry miss Nami if Luffy doesn't slack off it shouldn't take the entire day." With one final glance the captain left abruptly leaving her alone at their camp.

Nami sighed softly feeling the soft grass between her toes waiting for when Luffy would return. She didn't want to wander off getting ost especially with the fearsome beasts stalking the jungle. After roaming around Luffy's simple hut curiously wondering how he lived she decided to sleep on his hammock to pass the time.

 **XXX**

Awhile later she heard unfamiliar hushed voices outside hut causing her to immediately raise her guard. Nami slipped the clima tact out of the backpack ready to confront the perceived threats outside.

Nami crouched low standing behind three tall women wearing minimal clothing, they were intimidating whoever they were.

"Don't move." A cold voice said stopping the navigator in her tracks. "Lower your weapon." Nami complied setting the clima tact on the ground at the mercy of the strangers.

"What are you doing trespassing on one of Amazon Lily's sister islands?" The voice asked earning a shrug from the orangette.

"I have no business with Amazon Lily, I'm just here visiting my friend Luffy." She stated evenly earning a shriek from the woman behind her.

"F-f-friend..." she gasped collapsing on the ground with a thud.

"Empress! Empress Hancock! My lady!" The Amazons surrounded their leader fanning the woman who had swirls in her eyes. Nami rose her brows in confusion not understanding what the hell just happened.

It only took a few minutes until Nami gave Hancock a cup of fresh water drinking to regain her senses. "I-I'm terribly sorry for threatening you, we are very protective of our islands to outsiders." Hancock exclaimed inwardly berating herself for threatening one of Luffy's friends.

"It's okay Empress, I shouldn't have been so defensive, I just...thought maybe you were here to rob Luffy or something..." she said trailing off slightly intimated by the older woman considered to be the most beautiful in all the lands.

Hancock chuckled softly, "rob? Heavens no. We owe a lot to Luffy, less then a month ago he rescued my three sisters from a vicious gang of pirates—I'm forever grateful to him for that. We are just here to bring him extra foods in case he gets hungry to show our gratitude."

"I see," Nami couldn't take her eyes off the beautiful woman, she wondered exactly how Luffy met her since she was technically still a warlord. "I am forever grateful to Luffy as well."

"Oh how so Nami?"

"You know me?"

"Luffy mentioned his crew to me before, and I already know who Nico Robin is." She exclaimed earning a nod from the orangette, it seemed everyone knew who the straw hat archeologist was.

The two women went on to exchange their similar stories about their painful struggles from their oppressors; the fishmen and the Celestial Dragons. The more the snake empress listened to straw hat navigator the more impressed with her she became. The girl was smart, resilient, and empathetic far more than herself. It made sense why Luffy had chosen her to be his trusted navigator and she could only imagine how high a regard he must've held for her.

The tale she told about Luffy placing his beloved hat on her head, destroying her monster, freeing the village she grew up in and allowing her to live a life free at sea sounded like something she'd heard out of those soppy romantic books she read as a child. Hancock practically drooled at the thought of that happening to her.

The two woman laughed together sharing the love of Luffy's goofy antics and never ending appetite. The empress even went out of her way to stock the navigator with food making sure she had enough on reserve in case Luffy decided to not share.

"So Nami," Hancock said calming her laughter, "what brings you here exactly? The other times we visited weeks ago you weren't here."

"Well I'm only here for the day, I'm currently training up in Weatheria studying the New World's weather to better navigate the Thousand Sunny in the second half of the grand line." Nami exclaimed with a fond smile appreciating the studies that she was learning on the small sky island.

"Interesting I can see how that could be very useful to you on your journey. Although if you want to be stronger to fight opponents we'd be happy to welcome you on Amazon Lily for a time." Hancock said earning a nod from the navigator.

"I really appreciate the offer empress but I already gave my word to the wizards to train with them but I may take you up on that someday." Nami said giving an appreciative smile.

Hancock stroked a loose strand of her orange hair hiding a slight blush, "there's a saying that we have on Amazon Lily, beauty is our strength."

Nami couldn't help flush, was the empress hitting on her? She couldn't contemplate anymore as the empress crushed Nami in a warm hug pushing her head between her large bosom. "You're just so precious." Hancock stated happily thrilled she had the chance to meet the infamous cat burglar.

"Are you going to stay to visit Luffy and Raleigh?" Nami asked as the empress stood dusting off her long dress.

"No I'm afraid that nasty old man will kick me out for spoiling Luffy but it was a pleasure to meet you and I hope we cross paths again one day Nami." Hancock said embracing the much shorter woman.

"I hope so too, it'd be nice to see you again." The empress couldn't help smile at the orangette's words. She was starting to adore her like she did Luffy.

"Just promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"The New World is extreme grueling but I know you will all succeed. Whatever hardships you go through always keep that unwavering faith and trust in Luffy—he won't let you down." Hancock exclaimed meeting Nami's gaze.

"Of course Empress Hancock, I'll always trust and believe in him no matter what." She said reassuring the older woman. With a satisfied smile the leader of the amazons and her sisters left her alone once again.

—

"You're distracted! Try again!" Raleigh scolded seeing Luffy's arm inflate rapidly then deflate unceremoniously earning another scowl from the swordsman.

"Dammit! Is this what you want huh? What if your friends are in danger like in Sabaody are you going to let them down again?!"

"NO!"

"Then focus! If you really want to be a king then act like it, the New World isn't a joke, you won't last halfway if you can't master your forms!"

"I know that!"

"Then do it! Think about it kid, do you really want to see your friends taken away again?!" Raleigh shouted earning a feral growl from the captain.

"NO I WON'T EVER LET THAT HAPPEN!" Seeing her be taken away on Sabaody Archipelago all over again caused his arm to inflate to a massive size as it became surrounded in armament haki earning a small smile from Raleigh, his provoking was working.

 **XXX**

"Hey Nami..." Luffy said weakly coming back letting water drip from his hair, it'd been nearly sundown by the time he came back to the campground. She couldn't help become slightly disappointed not being able to spend the amount of time she wanted with him but it was borrowed time right now not her's.

"Hey Luffy, come join me by the fire." She said happily warming up to the faint glow. Luffy gave a worn smile coming to sit next the navigator stretching out his legs. He barley made it to the stream to bathe before falling over onto the table.

"Tired?"

"Beat."

"I know something that will liven you up a little." She pointed to a large bowl of assorted meats piled feet high.

"Hammock delivered food!" He said excitedly jumping onto the top of the pile beginning to devour it from top to bottom.

"Oh no," Raleigh said facepalming, "Hancock was here again wasn't she? She knows I forbid her from coming here and spoiling Luffy." He said sighing as he took a seat across from Nami. Eventually Luffy joined the pair as the dark king told tales of the adventures of the Roger pirates; In all honesty it reminded the pair of their crew all too well.

Raleigh lived too long seeing too much to be played a fool, he could notice the pair's subtle movement and gestures sitting closer to each other. He supposed he intruded on them enough today. "Well I am quite tired an old man must be well rested after a hard day's work."

"Huh?! You didn't work at all! I did!" Luffy shouted receiving a nip on the chin from Nami.

"You're kidding right Luffy? Do you know how hard it is to train someone like you?!" Nami asked rhetorically receiving a nod from the swordsman.

"Right you are miss Nami." The two shared chuckles as Luffy just grasped his hair questioning what was going on. "Well goodnight you two, stay outta trouble." Raleigh said leaving to his hut.

Nami shifted closer to Luffy's warmth laying her shoulder in his chest. They decided to stargaze as the navigator tried to teach her captain the name of some constellations that he told her what kind of animal it reminded him of. She blushed slightly staring up at his features being extenuated by the flames of the fire.

"Nami..." he said softly causing her to silently gasp coming to meet his gaze.

"Yes..."

"I-I know you miss everyone but why come and see me?" The question made Nami's eyes widen slightly realizing in this moment how close they'd been sitting.

In was now or never, "I am really worried...about everyone but when I heard what happened I-I just had to see if you were okay..." she said trailing off searching his onyx eyes.

Luffy remained silent remembering the painful memories blacking out at the crescendo of the Summit War and the aftermath of his awakening when he refused to believe his brother perished. He let out an long exhale threatening to become lost in his painful memories until he felt Nami's soft fingertips on his arm.

"Please Luffy...don't shut me out." She scooted closer laying her chin on his shoulder silently begging him to open up—she needed him to.

Luffy bowed his head low hiding his eyes releasing another loud exhale, "I'm a failure Nami... I was too weak to do anything. I couldn't save any of you guys, I couldn't save my brother, not even myself..." The captain couldn't even look his navigator in the eye feeling shame.

"Luffy you're not a failure..." her soft voice brought his gaze back to her.

"I'm not so sure..."

Nami sighed telling him of her past that he'd not known having walked away from Nojiko on Cocoyasi village choosing to forgo the tale of their origin. Luffy couldn't believe the horrors that she went through as a small kid, he couldn't have imagined losing Ace that young.

"For the longest time I felt like a failure...hopeless...not truly experiencing any true friends or freedom, dreaming of it. Then you came along, changing my world giving me everything I missed out on growing up. So please don't think your a failure, I'm sure the crew would say the same when you helped them." Nami stated now resting her head against his shoulder nuzzling into his warmth.

"You're right Nami...you're always right," he sighed softly, "you miss her don't you?" He questioned looking up toward the stars decorating the night sky.

"Of course everyday I miss her, I always will." She said turning to look at the captain holding back her own tears seeing silent ones fall down his cheeks.

"I'm trying to move forward...I really am but it's hard I-I..." Nami cut him off wrapping her arms around Luffy as he let the tears fall freely onto her shoulder. "I miss Ace so much Nami...I..."

"Shhh it's okay now Luffy I'm here it's okay..." she repeated whispering into his ear tightening the hug. She felt his arms slowly wrap around her waist and back clinging onto her like she was a lifeline.

The pair held onto to one another for what felt like hours until Luffy pulled back to gaze into Nami's hazelnut chocolate eyes not taking his arms away from her. He couldn't help notice she let her own trail of tears flow from her eyes experiencing his pain also. It finally hit him why she was here, when he lost Ace going through tremendous amounts of pain and anguish, she felt that as well.

"Luffy..." her eyes flickered from his lips to his eyes before she closed the distance placing her lips on his. It only lasted a few seconds before she pulled back with a smile. Something had indeed changed between them and she truly felt this way after he rescued her from the golden lion Shiki. Seeing him risk his life against an opponent that outmatched him heavily stole her heart.

"Nami..." he couldn't put into words the emotions he felt running through him. He couldn't help blush seeing Nami's fiery orange hair and flawless skin becoming extenuated by the flames of the fire. Without warning he returned her gesture placing his lips on hers to which she immediately released an exhale wrapping an arm around his neck to keep him in place. Their lips melted together tasting, teasing, and applying more pressure, the desire growing by the second.

Nami whimpered softly feeling Luffy's tongue part her lips melding with her's. Soon their mouths were becoming one and an unfamiliar heat grew between them. Luffy's hands ran along her arms before he encircled her waist roughly pulling the orangette onto his lap earning a giggle from her.

She didn't waste time reclaiming their passion wrapping her arms around his neck. They both laughed at the surprised of falling off the log onto the ground with Nami straddling her captain. When their chuckles came to end only the heat of their passion remained as they glared at one another with a smile.

Using her instincts she ground her hips into Luffy's causing him to groan placing his hands onto her hips keeping her in place. Nami wasn't an expert by any metrics but she knew enough about the process. Nojiko told her awhile back before what love and sex was to which she rolled her eyes saying she'd never do that with any man that just wanted her body. Looking at Luffy's flushed face beneath her she knew he was different, he didn't care about her looks; it was the character she displayed throughout her time she spent with him.

She giggled softly feeling Luffy's fascination with her smooth thighs running his hands up her legs earning the desired reaction reaction from him. She ground her hips again feeling the full length of him softly moaning at the sensation.

"I love you Luffy." She said leaning down to rest her forehead against his.

"I love you too Nami." He stated cupping her cheeks. Mikano's words rang true, loving someone to him meant never wanting them to leave his side—he needed her by his side in the upcoming years. "Even after I become king and you finish your maps, will you sail with me?"

"Where else would I go idiot?" She said sweetly kissing him over and over starting to become used to this sensation. Their tongues danced happily together as his hands found their way to her ass giving a firm squeeze causing her to moan onto his lips. She grabbed his strained member through his shorts earning a growl from the captain as she glanced down between their hips feeling a warm aching in her core.

Nami bit her lip nervously, "Luffy do you want to have sex with me?"

He wasn't exactly sure what she meant but he could tell by what they were doing already and silent pleading in her eyes, he couldn't deny her. "Yeah."

"So much?"

"Yeah so much."

The navigator giggled at his response throwing her arms around his neck. "Then you shouldn't keep me waiting captain, take me to bed."

Luffy kissed her forehead lifting the woman to her feet before chuckling. "What's so funny Luffy?"

"You're short without your shoes," That earned him a punch to the cheek as he laughed when he saw her blush, "but your still really beautiful though." He finished causing her crimson shade to grow darker. Without warning he scooped Nami placing her against his chest carrying her into his hut. He laid her downs gently making sure to be gentle knowing how delicate she was in his arms. Immediately upon being laid down she kissed Luffy's chest and abdomen stripping him of his cardigan, her hands greedily roamed over his torso as if it was made of gold.

"Nami..." he was still in awe of her new found passion for his body. While she still couldn't believe where his hardened body had come from all of a sudden, she loved the feeling off her tongue against his abs.

Luffy held in a gasp when she grabbed his hands placing them against her growing breasts earning groans from them both. He was enthralled by the feel of her soft breasts even through the tank top and bra she wore. When she discarded her tops letting Luffy see her topless she could help hold her arms protectively over her bosom.

The owlish eyes of her captain roamed over her as he softly placed his hands on her arms removing them with no resistance from his navigator. His eyes immediately glued to the hardened pink nipples causing him to salivate.

"L-Luffy d-don't stare." Nami stuttered becoming more flushed then she'd ever been in her young life. The moment those words left her mouth his lips hungrily licked, suckled, and gently nibbled on her breasts earning loud moans from the woman. "Luffy that's feels so good."

The straw hat captain left hickey marks all over her chest becoming addicted to her sweet scent, and soft succulent skin. He sucked on her left nipple roughly, "not so rough Luffy..." she said as he went back to gently kissing her breasts.

"Your...really beautiful Nami, more than any other—" he was abruptly cut off her lips. She pulled their chests together moaning at the feel of her sensitive chest against his scarred one.

"Luffy...I-I'm ready for you...I'm...ready to have sex." She said softly feeling small against his chest. Nami felt on cloud nine knowing how deep her feelings for Luffy went. It was a gradual buildup from the moment he rescued her; with each new adventure they shared the closer they became until Water Seven. Depite being at odds over Usopp's departure, the day after they drew together when the crew became more divided then it's ever been.

Wordlessly he kissed her breathlessly until she laid comfortably on the hammock positioning themselves together. In one swift motion they were completely naked against each other groaning at the contact of his hardened length against her wet core.

"Are you sure?" He questioned cradling his arms around her head earning a sweet kiss as an answer. With a little guidance from her hand he found her spot pushing forth separating the hot wet folds.

Nami yelped clawing his back from the dull pain of being penetrated for the first time. Luffy pushes forward a little unsure even when she forced him to stay put keeping her legs draped across his waist. He suddenly started to pull out seeing blood on his groin and tears running down Nami's cheeks.

"I'm hurting you Nami..." he said softly trying to force himself away from her.

"I-it's okay Luffy..."

"But your bleeding..."

"It's supposed to happen, please don't stop it will pass I promise." She said in between pants touching his cheek softly.

"Nami I-"

"Please Luffy, I really need you right now." She said nuzzling into his neck pulling him back down on top of her.

"Alright, are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah it feels okay...you should try moving now."

With a nod he rolled his hips slowly into hers as she moaned softly before repeating the motion finding a comfortable rhythm. He could hear her pants growing more ragged as she sank down further raising her hips causing him to plunge deeper in her core.

"Luffy..." she whimpered feeling him hit her womb stretching her out fully. His pace had increased causing both of their bodies to glisten in sweat making them come closer to their first climaxes as she squeezed him tightly.

"Nami...you're really tight, I feel something..." he spoke causing her to clutch his cheeks.

"You have to pull out Luffy if you don't I could get pregnant."

He blinked a few times searching her flushed features, "You don't want to?"

A demon face appeared briefly, "No! Not right now are you kidding?!" He laughed loudly agreeing with the decision. In that moment seeing his unadulterated laughter while they were having sex Nami realized it wasn't just that they were having—they were making love.

She wrapped an arm around his neck passionately kissing him forcing him to continue his rhythm. "Maybe one day when we finish adventuring at sea okay?" A smile graced her lips seeing his happy expression.

"Sounds good." He said before claiming her lips once again hungrily darting his tongue to wrestle her's.

"Luffy I'm close..." she moaned in his ear causing him to start to pull out even with her walls tightening threatening him to spill inside of her. At the last moment he pulled letting his hot seed jet onto her stomach finally sending her convulsions over the edge as she felt her first orgasm. They found each other's eyes sharing one final after bliss kiss before collapsing onto one another.

"That...was great...how was it for you?" He asked unable to catch his breath, it felt like he went through another round of training.

"You're amazing...I can't stop shaking..."

"Wait?! Why are you cold?!"

Nami giggled punching his chin, "no idiot I'm shaking because you made me feel really good, amazing actually." She said a slight blush coming over her features as she laid her head on his heart listening to the heavy beating.

"Luffy?"

"Hm.."

"How did you get this scar...?" She asked tracing the outlines with her fingertips.

"I got it from Akainu the Navy admiral, he came after me when I tried to escape; thankfully I was unconscious when it happened but regardless it's a mark of my failure and I'm determined to never fail like that again." He stated earning the full attention of the orangette laid up at his side.

"I know you won't."

"How?"

"Because you're unbeatable in my eyes and I believe in you with all my heart."

Luffy's eyes widened as their lips met again, he'd truly found love in his navigator and it made him the happiest man alive not willing to disappoint her. They exchanged 'I love you's.' before falling asleep in each other's arms peacefully dreaming of their crew's reunion.

—

Noon soon came with Mr. Haredas landing in the same spot as the previous day. The pair spent the day sharing good times and sharing an occasional kiss wanting to save the next time for when they met again.

"Thanks again Nami I'm really glad you came to see me."

"Of course, after all you'd be lost without me." She smirked. They shared a final hug before she took her belongings leaving to join Mr Harades.

Just before they were about to climb in the balloon he noticed the look on the navigator's face causing him to sigh—he knew far too well about young love.

"Go after him girl."

"What?"

"Go on!" He said shooing her away as she immediately threw her backpack onto him earning a wheeze.

She sprinted for her captain meeting him when he stepped onto the beach slightly surprised to see her coming back. Nami nearly tackled him from the force of their hug. She nuzzled into his neck kissing him like it was the last time.

"See you soon." She whispered before he pulled her by the waist kissing her deeply dipping the woman back earning a giggle.

"See you soon." He said breaking their kiss watching her run back toward the balloon. Luffy let out an exhale watching it ascend into the air waving to the pair.

Mr. Harades chuckled when she finally turned away from the island after it vanished from sight. "So I take it you enjoyed your day with your boyfriend."

"Shut it gramps!" She shouted punching him in the head.

"That's no way to thank me!" He whined.

"Then don't tease people you old wizard!"

Luffy returned to camp greeting Raleigh who prepared lunch for him. "So miss Nami returned to Weatheria with then?"

"Yeah."

"Alright let's resume your training. Remember to master the gears beyond your third form, you need to fight for something bigger than just yourself." The swordsman exclaimed rising from his seat on the log.

"Of course I have everything to fight for now."

"Good."

 **XXX**

 **(2 Years Later)**

"Heeeey!" Luffy waved from the giant bird being accompanied by Chopper, Zoro, and Sanji. The moment the cook laid eyes on the women of the Sunny he shot off from his nosebleed landing in the bay with a splash.

"Hiiiii!" Nami shouted back waving her arms toward the group. It had been a year and a half since their last encounter and seeing everyone, especially Luffy had been a huge relief.

When Luffy finally landed he wrapped his arms around Nami first after she was the first one to him. They shared a quick loving kiss surprising everyone except Robin who just giggled at the exchange.

"Hey Luffy."

"What's up Nami?"

"When did this happen?!" Usopp yelled standing between the two being ignored by the crew.

Everyone gave cheers of approval even Sanji getting fished out water and blue from blood loss gave a shaky thumbs up before passing out.

"SUPER! I'm really happy for you guys! By the way Luffy check this out!" Franky said pushing his nose changing his hairstyle taking the captain's attention away from Nami causing her to puff her cheeks out in annoyance.

"Woah Franky you look so cool!" He said with sparkles in his eyes wanting to press the cyborg's nose.

"Okay focus! I dont see whats so cool about that Luffy besides this is no time to be fooling around it could be any second now before the Navy's on top of us!" She shouted just as cannon fire struck the water near their ship.

The captain and navigator shared a quick glance exchanging a smile knowing they had their family back and were going to experience a new adventure, together. It was onwards for the straw hat pirates to the New World.

 **A/N: One more one-shot before I go back to the three chapter format but it will a minute until I get there. I'm dedicating most of the time of writing to Elseworld's second part so just a head's up if the last one-shot and next story comes at a later date then expected.**


	12. The Parents Are Alright

**A/N: A chill chapter to bring the first half of the volume to a conclusion before starting the next series of stories. Also it's funny in hindsight to think I'm the last of a dying breed writing these type of stories but that's what makes it exciting. As always enjoy the reading.**

—

Nami stood on the docks of Raftel looking out to sea for what felt like hours. She released a soft sigh placing her hand above her brows to block out the glaring sun. Sweat formed on her slightly tanned skin beginning to drip onto the wooden planks.

"Where is he?" She questioned scanning the horizon's far beaches hoping to see the familiar Sunny Go emerge.

"Mom! Mom! Mom!" A young boy of nearly eight shouted pulling on the hem of her sundress pointing toward the far direction of the island. The only words she was able to decipher was 'come on' as her son waved his arm running down the beach.

"Eddie wait up!" She yelled running along the red sand trying to catch up to the hyperactive boy that threatened to leave her in the dust.

The pair came upon the Thousand Sunny in the distance heading toward Franky's shipwright shop on the edge of the docks. Nami scooped a laughing Edward into her arms sprinting for their intended destination.

The pirate king emerged with his crew of Robin, Usopp, Zoro, and a few new female crew members that Nami hadn't been familiar with. The mother and son pushed through the gathering crowd greeting Luffy as he picked Eddie up.

"It's good to see you father."

"I'm glad to see you as well son, you've been taking care of your mother?"

"Yeah I have!"

"Good." Luffy set his son down letting him greet the rest of the crew.

"You're late." Nami spoke catching attention.

"Better late than ever right?" Seeing his signature grin caused her to smirk.

"Yeah yeah, it's nice to see you." She said examining how he'd grown in the past months. It hadn't been much but every time she laid eyes on his muscular lean frame she became like a horny schoolgirl.

"Nice to see you too Nami." He chuckled placing his hands on his sides not missing a chance to run his eyes over her fully grown curves. He didn't think it was possible for her to become more beautiful then when they reunited years ago yet every time he saw her it reminded him there was no one out their like his wife.

"We'll see you in a week captain." Two young girls winked giving a friendly wave toward Nami before disappearing into the crowd.

The orangette narrowed her eyes folding her arms, "who are those girls and why haven't I seen them before?" She asked trying not to let jealousy show in her tone.

"Huh," Luffy scratched his telltale straw hat in confusion, "oh yeah their the new shipwright and navigator. They're young but show a lot of youthful enthusiasm!"

"I'm sure they do." She said narrowing her eyes.

"You ready to go dad?! Come on let's go to town!" Eddie shouted gleefully tugging at his father's wrist pulling him toward the crowd.

"Luffy make sure he's back to the house by dinner he has a bedtime!" She screamed hoping the captain heard. Nami sighed before happily reuniting with Robin and the others.

The time spent with his son was something Luffy had looked forward to even while adventuring. He didn't think there would be anything like sailing the open seas protecting countries' while enjoying the time with his crew mates but none of that came close to seeing the unadulterated joy on Eddie's face as he pushed him on the swing.

Growing up he never had a proper father figure to aspire to be like; Ace, Sabo, and him wanted to be nothing like their grandfather Garp, electing to carve out their own destinies. What made him a man was standing firm to his beliefs over the course of his first venture through the grand line, all the while protecting his second family—At least that's what he thought it was to be a man until Edward was born.

As much as he hated to admit he missed out on some key moments in his son's life that led to some heated exchanges between him and his wife. He'd been a real idiot in the early days convinced that having a child would keep Nami and him together till the end of time. The memory of their near marriage breaking dispute hurt his heart thinking about it:

" _What do you mean you have to leave? Your the king you don't have to do anything, stay with your family!" Nami shouted low enough not to raise to her highest volume._

" _I don't want to Nami, really I don't but there are obligations that come along with being a king; I can't just turn my back on those that need my help." He argued throwing a shirt on to get ready for bed._

 _Nami shook her head, "so what your just gonna turn your back on your family, we need you Luffy." She argued stepping closer to her former captain._

" _I understand but it will only be for a few months and then I'm back indefinitely-"_

" _Don't give me that crap again, you said that last time. You already missed out on Eddie's third birthday party; I understand if you disappoint me but I'll be damned if I let you disappoint our son."_

 _Luffy rubbed his eyes tiredly, "please try to understand I know it hasn't been easy for you being left alone sometimes but I'll be back soon." He desperately tried to get her to see his side of it._

" _Do we really mean that little to you?!" She questioned raising her voice._

" _Of course not! You two mean everything, I'm doing all this for you guys, to keep you safe."_

" _Don't you dare Luffy don't lie to me, you're doing this for yourself!" She was nearly at her melting point._

" _Come on That's not fair Nami, you act like you don't want this. Would you have been happier if I hadn't knocked you up?" The moment those angry words left his mouth he regretted it, he could see the immediate hurt expression written on her features. "Nami," He said softly, "I'm sorry you know I didn't mean...you and Eddie are my world..."_

 _Nami's fists clenched at her sides as her bangs hid her eyes, "How dare you!" She yelled jabbing a rough finger in his chest. "I'm in this because of you! I always did what you wanted! I made it work!" She banged on his chest with her small fists hoping he'd disappear in that moment. Luffy knew what she meant; he couldn't deny she had made everything work, since the very dawn of their adventure together with the straw hats._

 _Small knocks at the door silenced their screaming at one another, the same thought went through their head at the exact same moment._

 _Luffy made it first to the door opening it to kneel at his crying three years old son's side. "Son..." he spoke softly placing his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Did you hear all that?"_

" _Mhm." He sniffled sobbing harder as his dad pulled him into a hug nuzzling into his hair._

" _It's okay son, it's okay." Luffy said soothingly pulling back to gaze into familiar hazelnut chocolate eyes—they were Nami's. What kind of father had he truly been? He emotionally hurt his wife nearly bringing her to tears and deeply upsetted his son; he was supposed to protect his family._

" _You guys are fighting because of me aren't you? D-do you guys h-hate me and wish I never was born?" He questioned continuing to cry his eyes out._

" _Eddie my sweet boy," Nami said kneeling by Luffy's side, "we love you more than anything in the world." She kissed his face reassuring her son._

" _Your mothers right son, you are the greatest gift we could've ever asked for and you mean everything to us."_

" _Why were you guys fighting then?"_

 _Luffy and Nami shared a glance, "Mommies and daddies fight sometimes to show they still love each other, but just remember no matter what we love you Eddie and nothing will ever change that." Nami stated hugging her boy again._

" _Are you leaving again dad?" Eddie asked over his mom's shoulder._

 _Luffy smiled weakly, "yeah it will only be for a little while then I'll be back and we can play as much as you like." He said showing a warm smile ruffling his son's hair._

" _Promise?"_

" _Of course I promise."_

 _Nami didn't say anything not knowing if Luffy would hold true to it but she could damn well make sure to hold him to it._

" _Goodnight dad."_

" _Goodnight son." He watched with a softened gaze Nami carry the tired child into his room shutting the door quietly._

" _I need to you to leave Luffy." Nami said with a sigh just as he finished packing._

" _I'll be gone in the morning."_

" _Tonight Luffy."_

 _He gave her an apologetic look, "Nami...I can stay on the couch."_

 _She shook her head, "I need you out of the house."_

 _Luffy's eyes widened before he gave a defeated nod knowing he'd gone too far upsetting his family. He picked up his bag being escorted to the front door by Nami but not before stopping to see Eddie._

 _Luffy sat on the edge of the bed softly placing hand on his sleeping son's head. "I love you more than you'll ever know son, you and your mother mean everything to me. I promise I'll be a better dad to you." He kissed the crown of Eddie's head causing Nami to place a hand over her chest wanting nothing more than to reconsider her decision._

 _Luffy stood outside the front door not quite ready to go. "Nami, you know you and Eddie mean the world to me, I'd give everything up for you guys..." he said searching her eyes._

" _I know you would; but I have to be sure Luffy. I remember when you told that you didn't have your dad in your life and how that affected you. I can't have that Luffy, you need to be in Eddie's life, your his superhero—even if it...doesn't somehow work between us one day promise me you'll always be there." Nami truly wanted their relationship to work but incase it didn't she needed to know he wouldn't run off abandoning them._

" _Of course I promise that. We'll make it work Nami I won't leave either of you, I'd be lost without you guys." His words brought a small smile to her face as he closed the distance kissing her softly._

" _I love you." He said pulling back to stare into her eyes._

" _I love you too." She said stepping back into the house. "Call soon."_

 _He nodded stepping back watching her as the door closed. He stared at his house a moment longer before leaving._

" _Just a minute!" Sanji shouted as he finished tying his robe opening the front door._

" _Captain?"_

" _Sup Sanji." Luffy said with a friendly wave._

" _This better be good I have two foreign twins in my room-" he paused noticing the large bag behind Luffy immediately coming to a realization._

" _Oh yeah of course come in." He said moving aside to let him in the luxury apartment._

" _I hope the couch is comfy." Luffy said jumping onto the fluffy furniture letting out a loud exhale._

 _Sanji set a warm plate of food on the coffee table earning a grateful smile from the captain as he dug in greedily. "Want to talk about it?" He asked lighting a cigarette._

" _Sanji! Where did you go darling!_

" _Come back!"_

" _Yes my perfect angels just give me a few minutesss." He sang with heart eyes before turning back to his captain with a serious expression._

 _Luffy explained the events that lead up to him being kicked out of the house. Sanji sat back exhaling the smoke into the air talking through ways how he could make it up to his family when he returned; he vowed to be a better father and husband._

"Hey dad the swing's kinda boring now! Let's play catch." Edward said breaking the captain from his thoughts throwing him a prolate spheroid shaped ball with laces on one side.

"Oh I see, so you want to be an athlete when you grow up; your going to be a great one son." Luffy chuckled tossing back and forth seeing his son determinately catching the ball.

Edward scrunched his nose, "I would but mom says she wants me to become a scholar."

"A scholar?!" Luffy shouted grabbing the sides of the his hair letting the ball hit him square in the face earning laughs from his son. "Guess I have to take back those training weights I bought.." he growled to himself picking the ball up to throw back to Eddie.

When the sun started going down Luffy placed Eddie onto his shoulders carrying him toward their residence. "Hey dad?"

"Hm."

"Do you miss mom?"

"Of course I do, why would you ask that son?"

"Well mom may not show it much but I think she really misses you, a lot. I sometimes catch her spacing out; she has me, Brook, Chopper, Franky, and Sanji here on the island but she's seems...I don't know, lonely." Eddie spoke causing Luffy to stop walking towards the house deeply contemplating the words of his son.

"Thanks for telling me son." Luffy said placing the boy on the ground. "Race you home, on my go. GO!"

"Hey that's cheating father!"

Luffy laughed outrunning his son to the house making sure to enjoy his victory much to the annoyance of Edward.

—

The Monkey family ate in relative silence enjoying the festive atmosphere as Edward's eyes lit up hearing the stories of the crew's old adventures.

"So Big Mom and Kaido were real?!" Eddie asked excitedly standing on the chair.

"He was, it took awhile but I beat em both with some help." Luffy stated showing his signature toothy grin. Nami sipped from her wine glass seeing the lovable relationship between father and son. It wasn't a secret that the more Luffy acted like a dad the more he made her knees buckle.

"Coool! You're really the second strongest in the whole world then dad!" He shouted happily beginning to eat from his mostly untouched food.

"Second strongest?" Luffy arched a questioning brow, "who's the strongest if not your old man."

"Mom is." He said pointing to Nami while continuing to eat. Luffy's eyes widened meeting Nami's victorious smile.

"That's right Eddie I can beat your father up without even using Haki." She snickered seeing Luffy's amused expression.

"What?! H-how?!"

"Mom's secret." She said earning a pout from Eddie as he huffed resting his chin on his folded forearms.

The trio even made doing the dishes fun splashing one another playfully enjoying their precious time together—Luffy had felt true peace come over him in moments like these.

"Okay Eddie time to wash up you have school tomorrow." Nami said placing her hands on her hips.

"Ahh but mom, dad's here do I really have to?" He whined.

"Yes Eddie you have to."

Eddie turned to his father, "dad please I don't want to go to bed yet I want to stay up with you guys." The boy pleaded showing his puppy dog eyes.

Luffy took Nami's side eyed glare at him already knowing his answer. "Listen to your mother Eddie brush up and head to bed." He said evenly causing his son to whine stomping off toward the bathroom.

"Wow," Nami said thoroughly surprised, "how does it feel to be the bad guy for once?"

"Shitty." He said honestly earning a chuckle from her.

"Well I appreciate it." She said giving him a quick peck on the cheek earning a surprised look from him, it's been months since she'd done that. "Here this will cheer you up." He glanced at the chocolate bar she placed in his palm.

Luffy's eyes sparkled as he drooled at the sight of a chocolate bar immediately unwrapping and tossing it into his mouth making sure eat the contents within a few seconds.

Nami giggled once again seeing some of the boyish charm remaining in the matured captain, "jeez did you even know what it tasted like?"

"Nope just knew it was chocolate." He said watching Nami walk to fridge swinging her hips as she went.

"Hey Luffy you want another-" she halted turning around to see his hands on both sides of the fridge boxing her in. "Beer—" she finished softly starting to blush.

He unexpectedly grabbed her hips eliciting a groan. "Nami," He ran his hands along her delicate curves turning her around slightly to view her backside, "did you get meatier?"

Nami hit his cheek roughly causing him to frown slightly, "ow Nami that hurt why'd the hell you hit me?"

"Because you just implied I'm fat!"

"Huh? No I didn't...I meant your legs they're thicker..." he said moving his hands to her backside giving her plump ass giving a firm squeeze eliciting a soft moan from her. It'd been nearly a half a year since he touched her intimately like this and to be honest she was sexually starved for him.

"It's your fault I'm like this y'know." She said referencing the reason for her child bearing hips and voluptuous curves. "D-do you like it?" She sighed feeling his hands roamed to the underside of her legs.

"I love it." He growled scooping her up suddenly placing her back against the fridge crashing their lips together. They couldn't taste one another fast enough giving into their desires in that very moment threatening to have sex in the kitchen—it wouldn't have been the first time.

"Alright I'm done, I'm heading to bed now!" Edward's voice rang out causing Nami to snap her eyes open pushing Luffy away remembering their son was home. She took a deep breath pulling the hem of her skirt down recomposing herself. Wordlessly she handed Luffy the bottle noting his hungry gaze as she left to tuck in their son.

Luffy uncorked the beer bottle beginning to sip lightly, what the hell was he in for?

—

Nami sipped her wine glass leaning against the doorframe to watch her son dozing off in the protective arms of his father.

"That's am amazing story dad, can you take me with you on your adventures one day?" The boy asked yawning loudly threatening to fall asleep at any moment.

Luffy let out a laugh, "Maybe when your older son but it won't be for awhile, besides your mother would kill me if I let you go with me."

This brought a smile to the orangette's lips who continued sipping her drink, ' _damn straight I will.'_ Nami couldn't help bite her lip tensely seeing Luffy turn on his dad voice for their son.

Edward yawned loudly again after being tucked in, "I love you dad."

Luffy smiled placing a gentle hand on his child's head, "I love you too son, get some sleep." He said standing up to leave shutting the door behind him coming to meet his wife's gaze.

"That boy really adores you y'know." She said with a warm smile earning one back from him.

"I know." He said sighing softly.

"Come on you had a long day, come tell me about your trip." She said gesturing him to follow her to the kitchen.

The two former crew mates laughed catching up on good times throughout their tenure together. Nami couldn't help feel envious hearing him speak about the crew not missing a beat during his tenure. Even without some original members the straw hats continued to thrive perhaps stronger than ever.

"It sounds like you guys had quite the time." She said refilling her wine glass and handing him another cold beer from the fridge while returning to her seat.

"Yeah it was honestly I can't wait to go back." He said with a chuckle causing her to inwardly frown at his words, she wanted him to stay long term with her-with their son.

Nami sighed softly taking a larger gulp than necessary suddenly feeling embolden by the alcohol, "is that all you can't wait to get back too." She said cryptically earning raised brows from him.

"Whats that mean?" Luffy questioned mid sip placing the bottle down on the table. He didn't understand, they were having a completely civil conversation before the one-eighty in direction.

Nami sipped her drink again, "nothing," she shrugged, "just that you probably can't wait to return to your harem of young girls fawning over the pirate king."

Luffy rolled his eyes, "oh-ho here we go-this is where we were headed huh? I don't even know what a harem is by the way."

"Don't play dumb Luffy...well at least try not to! You knew having two young girls on the crew would upset me yet you did it anyway." She yelled folding her arms.

"I didn't think it was a big deal, besides Robin's still on the Sunny you'd know she would tell you even if the slightest thing happened." He smirked seeing the point phase his inebriated wife.

She shook her head not wanting to let it go, "still you didn't have to do that without consulting me or asking me how I felt about it."

"Did you ask me when you went out to dinner with those other men." He stated crossing his arms defensively. His smirk grew wider seeing her shift uncomfortable that he turned the tables on her.

"That's just dinner Luffy! I'm not adventuring having fun like you I get bored; I still enjoy being taken out sometimes to relax." She said mirroring his defensive stance.

He had to admit she had a point, but he hated the idea of another man making her laugh like he did. Despite being separated she was his wife and the mother of his child. "I still don't like it." Luffy said lowly drinking heavily from his beer bottle.

"Well how do you think I feel? Your out god knows where with a number of younger more beautiful woman who jump at a chance to get with the Pirate King while forgetting all about me while I'm getting older." Luffy's smirk faded seeing emotion building on her features, she truly didn't wish to argue anymore and neither did he.

Before she could blink he pulled her to his chest resting a palm on-top of her head. "Stop saying you're getting old you don't look a day older then when we got married." He said with a smile resting his lips on her forehead.

"It's true Luffy I'm nearly two years away from thirty, the age where I become an old woman and start nagging at everything."

"I thought you already nag at everythin-oof!" He certainly felt the punch to his chest knocking the wind out of his lungs.

"Nami..." Luffy spoke seriously drawing her eyes to his, "don't ever think someone can replace you, you're irreplaceable. I'm grateful for you raising Eddie, and I'm sorry for making you feel lonely- You know I don't mind you making friends it's just...I don't want anyone else to have you."

She giggled throwing her head into his neck, "no one can have me the way you do, you know that. That night when I gave my first time to you on the deck of Sunny when we first found Gol D. Roger's treasure I truly meant you'd be my first and last."

The crew mates held one another wondering where the sudden closeness had suddenly come from. Over the years it felt like they'd both been losing one another. One thing was apparent however, their son kept them together giving them a real reason to come back to one another.

"So you've really been thinking about me while you've been gone?" She asked pulling back to stare at his features.

"Of course I think about you both all the time."

"Luffy...ever since that night you held your promise, you really changed..." she said locking eyes with her husband.

"I told you I'd give everything up for you guys Nami, you're my world." The moment those worlds left his mouth she hugged him tightly again.

"Dance with me." He said lowly in ear causing the orangette to shiver with pleasure.

"You remembered it's just like our wedding night." She chuckled being spun around and dipped toward the floor.

—-

After awhile more of drinking and dancing the two became even more drunk then they expected.

"Come on let's get you to bed Nami." Luffy said slinging her arm around his shoulders holding her weight against him.

"I don't need your help Luffy..." she mumbled trailing off as she swayed slightly up the stairs heading for her room. He supposed they both had enough to drink.

Upon reaching the master bedroom he sat her down on the bed handing her a glass or water. "Here drink up, it'll help." He urged trying to hand her the glass.

Nami's hands clenched the bed sheets behind her. She eyed her husband's chest and abdomen between his opened cardigan biting her lip to restrain the forthcoming urges.

"Nami?" He questioned unsure if she was still awake.

The orangette snatched his collar pulling him in for a sloppy drunken kiss. Luffy immediately responded letting out a sigh of relief latching onto her waist. Their tongues wrestled as he lifted her up so her legs were wrapped around his upper abdomen.

She growled possessively running her hands along his hardened muscular body. Any semblance of his young boyish lean muscle had long been replaced with hardened mature muscle akin to his development in a grown adult. "I don't want any of those younger bitches to touch you this." She growled possessively running her nail along his abdomen earning a groan from him.

"You've missed me this much?" Luffy questioned breaking their sloppy passionate kisses entangling their alcoholic breath together.

"S-shut up of course I missed you." She said sparking their heated kisses again while running her soft hands along his back moaning at the feel of his strong shoulders. Luffy could feel how much the mother of his child had grown over the past years. He couldn't help groan running his roughly calloused hands over her luscious thighs and thick ass that he hardly recognized. I mean she always had a backside but damn now she was unbelievable; he couldn't help smirk when she clutched his hands keeping them on her ass.

"I missed you too Nami, both of you so damn much." He whispered earning another moan from her as he placed her back onto the bed. She broke off the kiss beginning to move down his body with her mouth stripping his cardigan off in the process.

Luffy clutched her wrists causing the orangette to meet his gaze. "Have you been with anyone else like this?" He asked with onyx eyes meeting hazelnut chocolate ones.

Nami shook her head furiously, "no, not like this no one else compares to you." She said softly cupping his cheeks. " Like I said before when I gave my first time to you after we found the One Piece I meant it when I said you'd be my first and last Luffy."

He nodded remembering her words that night they made love for the first time on the grassy deck of the Sunny. "I feel the same way I never even looked another woman while I've been away all this time."

"Really? I'm sure all those young girl's fawn over a chance to be with the pirate king." She said with a roll of her eyes.

Luffy just chuckled at his wife's usual attitude, she could be so stubborn even after all these years—just like him. "Come on Nami you know I wouldn't; you though I was practically asexual before we got together remember?"

She giggled remembering her furious attempts to try and make him understand her feelings back in their early days. "Besides," He drew her eyes back to his as a slight blush accompanied her cheeks, "I left my heart here with you." Her blush grew crimson hearing her husband's words that she knew were true.

A new heat rose between them as they stared at each other waiting for one of them to make the first move. Nami couldn't help feeling the love she held for him reignite in her heart; especially seeing how much he loved her and their child.

Wordlessly they crashed their lips together moaning at the heat starting to brew to the surface. Nami led his hands to the zipper on the back of her dress tugging her forcefully out of it.

"Nami you're really wet..." Luffy couldn't help glance between her legs feeling his fingers soaked with her juices.

"I-idiot," She said blushing madly, "it's been a really long time since you've touched me like this." Her legs opened wider for him and he obliged to her non verbal message snatching her thighs.

He made sure to meet his wife's eyes before kissing her folds and immediately making the orangette pant from pleasure. She had to throw a hand over her mouth as he ran his mouth over his clit roughly darting his tongue through her folds causing her to gasp silently.

Luffy chuckled when she arched her hips roughly forcing him deeper into her folds. He loved the feeling of his wife cumming into his mouth. It was her turn as she yanked off shorts greedily slurping him up causing him roughly grab the back of her head keeping her there.

"Nami." He choked out throwing his head back as she forced him lay down making him go crazy with her mouth and tongue. "You've gotten better at this." He said with a playful grin earning a punch to the leg.

"I-I have toys y'know." She said adorning a crimson blush.

"Did you name one after me?" He asked chuckling receiving another playful punch before going back to pleasuring him.

The two rekindled their fire as Nami let Luffy take her from behind moaning loudly at the forceful slams into her body. He buried his face into her orange hair whispering lewd words into her ear causing the woman to bite her lip in ecstasy.

"Fuck Nami...you're really lovely." He said letting out heavy breaths starting to wheeze threatening to spill onto her backside.

"Luffy," she moaned turning to face him the loss of warmth causing him to stare into her eyes, "I'm really close."

"Nami...we should have another baby..." he wheezed trying to regain his ragged breaths.

"Luffy...your going to have to give up a life at sea. I don't want Eddie to be an only child but...I can't raise more than one alone-"

"You won't have too, I'm staying here with you both." Upon hearing that her heart nearly leapt through the orangette's chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him down on her.

Officially back together and with a renewed purpose they made love like it was the first time all over again making sure to continue through the night knowing their son slept safely in the next room over.

—

Zoro laughed loudly hearing the news three weeks when the captain and navigator announcement again. "So you're pregnant huh? Looks like there's gunna be more rugrats running around." He said earning a nod from the expecting parents.

"How delightful I can't wait." Robin hugged Nami tightly waiting for more god-children.

"Congratulations! You two I can't wait to cook Nami's pregnancy meals again it's been too long." The chef danced with heart eyes causing the samurai to sweat drop.

"I can't believe it Nami, it might be twins." Chopper said brightly causing Luffy to laugh awkwardly backing away toward the Sunny.

"Luffy where are you going?" Nami asked noticing his unusual smile.

"Father?" Eddie questioned before seeing his dad sprint toward the Sunny.

"Oh hell no your not!" Nami shouted zooming past her crew mates. "Get back here Monkey D. Luffy! I'll be damned if I let you be a deadbeat father!"

"Just a few months and I'll be back I promise Nami." He said over his shoulder. Luffy stretched his hands on the sunny figurehead holding on for dear life. "Usopp! I changed my mind I'm coming wit—"

Nami roughly pulled Luffy to the ground before pummeling him into the sand for trying to pull a disappearing act on her. She supposed she couldn't really blame him for his adventure withdrawals but it didn't stop her from beating him to a pulp to show who was boss.

A few straw hats disembarked waving to their former captain. Usopp now stood proudly atop of the sunny go figurehead taking leadership. "Wow Usopp finally became a captain after all." Nami said happily waving to the crew.

"W-w-wait for me—" Luffy stuttered before receiving another fist to the head putting him down for good.

"Wow mom you really are stronger than dad, he's down for the count." Eddie said examining his father's head full of lumps and blank stare.

"Can you guys carry him to Choppers office?" She asked the remaining crew grabbing her son's hand taking him to get to ice cream.

"Wait for me..." Luffy wheezed toward the distant Sunny still half unconscious in the arms of his comrades.

 **A/N: The first half of the volume has come to a conclusion. The next story will be similar to chapters 4-6 in terms of tone. Like A Pro 42, it took awhile but I'm finally making your request happen; my interpretation of a Pirate Luffy v Navy Nami.**


	13. Perfect Strangers

**A/N: My own personal spin on a marine/pirate story that was requested by Like A Pro 42. It took a couple months but I finally had time to sit back and write your request, really hope you enjoy it buddy.**

—

 **XXX**

—

The New World had been equally ruthless on both Navy and Pirate crews; each faction took numerous losses with every battle fought. The territories of the emperors crushed the hopes and dreams of many aspiring newcomers that sought to make a name for themselves on both sides.

The straw hats gripped the world in a feverish tension receiving significant bounty increases after escaping Totto Land standing among some of the highest in the seas. None other than straw hat Luffy himself was given the coined title "fifth emperor." He was however approximately another billion away from catching the next emperor, Blackbeard. Still, having the estimated fifth highest bounty in the known world and becoming an emperor was not his goal. He wanted to obtain the One Piece and become King of the Pirates, allowing him to sail freely until his death.

Basil Hawkins and X Drake both became allies with Kaido over the two year separation and undercover agents in his crew under the oath of the established straw hat name after Doflamingo's defeat. Trafalgar Law, Eustass Kid, and Roronoa Zoro went ahead to Wano to check on their progress a few weeks earlier and hadn't reported back since. Jewelry Bonney the only female of the crew, infiltrated the domain of the Celestials' striking an alliance with the Revolutionary Army making sure to update whenever possible. And finally his ally Capone Bege requested an ingenious assassination plot to take down Big Mom by using her thirty fifth daughter, Charlotte Pudding's wedding as a cover. Unable to resist the urge to fight an emperor the team consisting of Luffy, Killer, Scratchmen Apoo, 'Mad Monk' Urouge and two mink honorary crew members Pedro and Carrot invaded Totto Land to join their comrade.

The assassination plot had been more complicated than anticipated; Luffy and his crew battled through Big Mom's forces managing to make it to the rendezvous point by the deadline. Through unknown means the bride and groom to be met with the captain of the straw hats privately asking for their help to escape. The third eldest Vinsmoke sibling named Sanji told him whether he went through with the wedding or not he and his family would be dead anyway. While the bride Pudding mentioned that her, Sanji, and Capone's wife Chiffon who happened to be her sister made the wedding cake specifically to distract their gluttonous mother in order to make an escape. They only requested to be taken from the fighting and given the chance to live normal lives away from the chaos—Luffy agreed.

Unable to defeat Big Mom even in her vulnerable state the straw hats escaped with help from the Germa kingdom. Although there were casualties along the way, Luffy managed to defeat Charlotte Katakuri significantly weakening the enemies' forces creating a window for everyone to go their separate ways. In exchange for his help Sanji carried Luffy back to his ship thanking him profusely wishing he could've journeyed with him from the beginning before departing into the world with his beautiful fiancée.

Roughly a week later Monkey D. Luffy became separated from his crew on the way to a refueling island being pursued by the Navy on the way to the land of Wano. Without a way to contact his crew he needed to find a way to the civilized part of the land, eventually the crew would come looking, they needed to refuel for the next leg of the trip anyway. The captain couldn't understand why a lone Navy platoon would pursue his crew for stealing some food from a Navy base near Zou. It had been nearly month since then and they were still on his tail waiting for them to emerge from Totto Land's colored seas; then again with his newly acquired bounty increase nothing was off the table now.

One thing he couldn't deny about the persistent Navy platoon was their exceptional navigation. Day and night the ship kept a comfortable distance to stay out of canon fire range while drifting close enough to anticipate the crew's next move. Whoever their navigator was his crew mate Scratchmen Apoo said it'd been the best he'd seen on their voyage so far which was a mouthful from the veteran pirate. After dispatching of the Navy's ships handily an explosion on board the vessel sent many overboard, he luckily managed to inflate his body being carried by the wind to the island he stood on now.

With a sigh Luffy kicked sand over the fire staring up at the night sky remembering the events from the past week pulling over a makeshift blanket from his backpack falling asleep wondering when the crew would come to find him.

 **XXX**

Morning had finally arrived, it felt like a whole day before she finally came to the docks at the end of the island. Captain Nami's waver finally came to an abrupt halt resting near other small boats tied along the harbor. The captain sighed loudly wondering how everything had managed to be perfect when she laid out the plan to her squadrons. They were supposed to extract the weakened captain of the straw hats after his detour in Big Mom's territory; they were so close, so damn close—

"Straw hat." Nami growled stepping up to the dock tying down the waver making sure it wouldn't float away. Just thought of straw hat Luffy made her blood boil, he was a trouble maker ever since she became apart of the Marines. The orangette couldn't fathom how someone like him could be related to former vice admiral Garp.

"Hey miss I wouldn't wear that into town if I were you." A lone fisherman said letting out a yawn flicking the line.

"Yeah and why not? I'm a Navy captain I just need a way to contact the nearest base to let them know my location." She states folding her arms defensively.

"Fair enough but you might want to put this on for now this place ain't too friendly to Navy personal, the town is a overrun mostly by pirates." He said tossing her a cloak to put on.

"Thanks for the information," she said slipping the cloak over her uniform shoving the hat in her bag, "but why tell me all this?"

The fisherman smiled standing up feeling the line being pulled, "what kind of citizen would I be if I didn't help the Navy? You protect our freedoms at the risk of your lives it's the least I could do, now if you'll excuse me—" the man turned back to the sea reeling in his potential catch.

Nami smiled knowing that there were helpful people in the world believing that the Navy would always protect the people first and foremost at the core of their beliefs. Sure there were some isolated incidents but a few bad apples didn't mean the entire tree was rotten.

—

The Navy captain sighed exiting the clothing shop disappointed with the meager selection of clothing, but it'd have to do for now. Communication lines in town were down until the next morning due to interference from the passing storm.

"Out of all places in the New World to end up it just had to be this dump." She huffed looking around the town full of pirates. She considered every one of them dirty brutes who only thought of themselves, truly the scum of the earth. "I guess I could sleep until tomorrow." She said shrugging stepping toward the nearby two storied tavern.

"Oof-"

"Ah-"

Nami blinked rapidly realizing that she accidentally bumped into someone and they clutched onto her arm making sure she didn't fall over into the dirt road. It must've been a longer day then she thought this rarely happened to her.

"Oi I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." The voice said helping her stand up straight before continuing on their path.

"It's fine I wasn't watching where I—Hey wait!" Nami yelled noticing the man disappear into gathering crowd in the street. At the last moment the captain caught a glimpse of a telltale straw hat. "No...it couldn't have been could it?" She questioned to herself ready to pursue the man. However she decided against knowing where she stood at the moment; if straw hat Luffy really was here she would get him more discreetly without blowing her cover.

It took awhile but she ended up settling into her room awaiting night time to emerge attempting to find the straw hat captain she'd seen earlier. If he'd been alone he must've been separated from his crew like she surmised, now would be the perfect opportunity to strike.

Upon exiting the tavern she immediately heard whistles and cat calls causing the captain to roll her eyes having expected nothing less from the selfish barbaric men.

"Hey baby you don't hear me talkin to ya." A large pirate barked spitting out tobacco from his teeth snatching the captain by her forearm.

Nami's eyes sharpened, "Get your filthy fucking hand off me creep." She snapped jerking away roughly walking toward the more populated part of the tavern where the bar was located.

The pirate whistled again rallying his boys, "looks like we got a real firecracker here men, I love a feisty bitch." He licked his lips hungrily watching his men surround the orangette stopping her tracks.

Nami rolled her eyes again watching the men close the distance starting to tighten their circle, "How manly you guys are, six men against one woman." She said eyeing the weak link of the group.

"Then you know this ain't a game lady!" The pirate captain pulled out a knife signaling his crew to step closer. Nami braced for the lunged attack isolating the knife elbowing the pirate captain's wrist knocking the weapon from his grip.

She clutched a pirate's arm as he swung for her face missing wildly, in a flash she had him on the ground nearly breaking the bone in two with her foot. The pirate group were relentless after witnessing one of their comrades get his arm broken, she wasn't to be taken lightly.

Nami kneed a charging pirate in the gut elbowing the back of his neck putting him down for the count. It wasn't enough as the other four managed to restrain the Naval captain from her blind spots. "I gotta say I'm impressed baby you took down two of my toughest men, I think we're going to enjoy this night more than I first thought." He laughed in her ear causing the woman to shudder trying to break the grip applied by the pirates.

Luffy stood behind the tavern leaning a forearm on the outside wall zipping his fly up. There was nothing comparable to taking a drunken piss after consuming massive amounts of alcohol, it was a heavenly feeling. The straw hat captain left his hand on the door handle hearing struggling and loud shouts coming from the other side of the building. Against his better judgement to mind his business the rubber man swayed through the alleyway toward the commotion.

Nami couldn't believe no one bothered to help her despite standing in the distance tending to mind their own business. This must've been a common occurrence in the area if they turned a blind eye to a potential kidnapping but she'd be damned to go out without a fight.

"Come on boys let's get this—"

"Hey!" A booming voice broke the pirate group from their stupor turning towards Luffy who held onto the side of the tavern balancing himself.

"What the hell do you want shrimp?" The pirate captain asked keeping an arm around Nami's neck holding her in place.

"Let her go right now before I beat the hell out of ya." He slurred pushing himself off the wall walking toward the group in a drunken sway.

"Who the hell do you think your talking to?" The pirate growled.

Luffy raised his finger pointing at the group, "I'm talking to nobody, I'm talking to nobo—" he swayed too far falling over on the steps of a nearby general store earning laughs from the pirate crew. Nami turned her head away at the sight; so much for her knight in shining armor.

"What a drunken idiot, now girl how about we go back to my ship and—"

"I said," the pirate captain's eyes widened turning back toward the voice, "let her go!" Luffy yelled watching as his fist stretched well beyond the pirate's cheek sending him flying toward the edge of town.

The pirate crew threw their hands up in defeat scurrying off seeing their captain easily man handled with one punch. Nami kicked one of them down forcing him to run off faster, "and stay gone you bastards!" She yelled raising a triumphant fist.

"Thanks again but I had it handled." She said turning to face the straw hat captain who clutched the railing of the tavern.

"Sure you did." He said waving her off stepping past the orangette to quickly get back to his booth.

Nami furrowed his brows knowing she wouldn't get a chance at this golden opportunity to claim the billion and a half bounty and secure one of the most wanted criminals in the world. "Hey at least let me help you." She said innocently placing her hands on his forearm.

Luffy yanked his arm away, "thanks but no thanks I'll pass lady, have a great rest of your night." He nearly fell again having to be hoisted up by the orangette.

"How bout I buy you dinner as a way of a thank you." She said placing her hands on his shoulders coming to stand in front of him meeting his onyx eyes for the first time. A smirk came over Luffy's face letting his arm drape over her shoulder to support him.

—

To say the pirate tavern was overcrowded would be an understatement. The establishment had been well over max capacity causing rowdy ruckus and drunken fights to break out throughout the saloon area. While Luffy ignored everything used to the behavior of pirates Nami couldn't help but look down on the selfish bastards wishing they'd all jump off a cliff.

The newly acquainted duo took a seat at Luffy's reserved booth in a back corner awaiting the orders of food. Luffy didn't bother speaking simply drumming his fingers against the table to pass the time. Nami arched her brows wondering if he really wanted her company at all. "Am I bothering you that much?"

He gave her a questioning glance probably wondering how she figured that, "no don't take it personal, I just like my space is all."

"Well I guess that's something we have in common, don't worry I'll be keeping my distance." She said narrowing her eyes at the straw hat captain who simply rolled his eyes.

"I know who you are by the way." He said throwing an arm over the cushioned semi circled booth.

Nami's eyes widened, "h-how? You know my name?" She asked resting her head against the cushion.

"Well no actually," he said scratching a finger with a cheek, "but I know if any of these people in here knew you worked under the Navy it'd be bad for both of us."

Luffy noticed the look she gave him causing him to sigh, "I didn't bump into you by accident earlier, I saw a Navy issued waver on the fisherman's dock on the outskirts of town. I had to make sure the Navy were here." He said nodding at the waiter who set their beer mugs down on the table.

"You did that on purpose you jerk! I was trying to actually be helpful y'know!" She shouted with a scary face pointing an accusing finger at him. "Well two can play at that game I've been on to you since I arrived in the New World especially after Doflamingo's defeat."

Luffy let out a small laugh seeing her angered expression, "I know you've been following me and my crew since we departed that Navy base near Zou and started picking up the trail again when we emerged from Totto Land's oceans. Why are you following me?" He asked losing all humor in his tone staring meeting her hazelnut chocolate eyes.

She crossed her arms defensively, "why would I not, your a wanted criminal and a threat to the nation's of the world. You pirates are all the same, your no different from any one of these guys in here." Nami held her arm out gesturing toward the crowds of bellowing pirates to their side.

Luffy pulled up his straw hat to rest over his eyes guarding his expression. "You know that's not true," his eyes emerged from under his hat, "If you followed me during my adventures you know I help people; Captain Usopp of the Sniper Pirates, Princess Nefetari Vivi, Empress Boa Hancock, King Neptune and Princess Shirahosi of Fishman Island, The SMILE kids I handed to G-5 and your comrade Tashigi—"

Nami's eyes widened remembering having a conversation with the samurai before officially entering the New World. Tashigi told her how straw hat Luffy felt compelled to rescue the experimental children from Cesar the Clown despite it conflicting with his crew mate Trafalgar Law's plan the captain was adamant he help them. It shocked the Navy captain to know that he had some semblance of a heart despite being a pirate.

"Princesses Viola and Rebecca of Dressrosa, The Mink Tribe, a helpless bride and groom who sought to escape Big Mom, and now I'm helping the Kozuki clan retake their homeland of Wano— and even after all that you say I'm still no better then these scum?" Luffy stated snorting before clutching his mug starting to down the contents.

Nami's eyes narrowed toward her own mug wanting to deny Luffy's claims but the truth was she followed his profile closely. Everything he said he'd done but in his wake of the supposed heroics he left behind a trail of tears in some areas.

"I don't deny anything that you've done with trying to play the good guy but you also left a lot of people to suffer in your wake. The damages you've done to innocent homes' at the expense of your damn ambition. Who do you think cleans up your guys' messes after you leave an island. I hope saving the bride and groom from a spoiled life of royal luxury was worth Big Mom's wrath, now she will surely follow you to the ends of the earth seeking revenge destroying anything thats stands in her path." Nami exclaimed letting out a few ragged breaths drinking greedily from her drink.

Luffy blinked a few times examining the orangette, never in his adventures had he meant someone so fiercely determined to get a point across. "I know what I've done isn't perfect but I don't try to be a hero—I just do what I think is the right thing." He said glancing to meet her gaze before turning his attention back to the drink.

Nami stopped mid-sip staring at the straw hat captain, she hadn't expected those words to come from him. Just a few moments earlier she compared him to rest of the tavern pirates, maybe she'd been too judgmental. Yet he proved to be really different, she tried to imagine any other pirate she'd come across during her ventures taking the actions that led him up to this point to no avail—he challenged everything she thought she knew about pirates.

"It was worth," Luffy said keeping his eyes trained solely on a fight across the saloon.

"What do you mean?"

"You asked me earlier if it was worth it to help the bride and groom knowing I would receive Big Mom's wrath of revenge. Of course it was, you should've seen how happy those two were flying away on their carpet to start a new life somewhere far from their shared homeland; it was truly something out of a fairytale or something like that—true love it was." He said with a wide grin downing the rest of his mug slamming it on table.

Nami slightly blushed at the possibility of the straw hat captain being a possible romantic type but quickly shook her head free of those type of thoughts. "You still believe in that type of stuff just how dumb are you?" She folded her arms shutting her eyes to stop staring at him.

"Believe me I'm the last guy to know about any of that, but I know when I see something worth fighting for." He said smiling when she met his gaze causing the unfamiliar heat to rise to her cheeks.

"Your still a pirate." She grumbled taking a few gulps from her drink to cool off placing a bill on the waiter's tray as he set two more mugs of beer down.

"I could say the same about you ya know." Luffy said taking large gulps from the large refreshment.

"What are you babbling on about straw hat?"

"About all the marines being the same; I know that's not true, your not like that bastard you call a boss."

"Who?"

"Fleet Admiral Akainu, I'm going to make that bastard pay the next chance I get." Luffy said through gritted teeth trying not to let his rising anger get the better of him.

Nami could see his point, things weren't as black and white like she suggested they were; there was a lot of gray area on both sides between pirates and marines. "He's not my boss, I've never been in the same room with him. But I-I understand how you feel and I...don't blame you for wanting revenge." She said softly averting her gaze away from his searching eyes.

"What do you mean lady captain?"

"You were there weren't you? I saw you at the Summit War. I stood beside former fleet admiral Sengoku, your grandpa, and my squadron—I watched you confront three admirals to save your brother fire fist Ace." Nami said returning her eyes to his as they stared at one another for what felt like a full minute.

Luffy shook his head, "you saw what happened? That bastard killed my brother... he gave me this mark of failure..." the straw hat captain touched his visible scar, "before I find the One Piece I'm going to make sure he never puts anyone else through that pain again."

"I-I'm sorry for your loss...I've never seen your grandpa that distraught then seeing his grandsons storm into the war unable to protect you both the way he wished. One of the proudest men I knew risked everything he worked for in his decorated career to try his hand at killing Akainu for what he did. Had it not been for the former fleet admiral he would've succeeded." Nami exclaimed with a solemn expression noticing how her words visibly changed the straw hat captain's demeanor.

"Ace...Gramps..." He said resting his hands over his mouth staring at the table in front of him. "So you saw the end of the war...?"

Nami nodded, "Emperor red hair Shanks brought a ceasefire to the war. I couldn't imagine how powerful he must be in order to get Akainu and the Navy to submit."

"Shanks huh? Doesn't surprise me one bit, he's the one who gave me this straw hat years ago," Luffy placed the straw hat beside him, "I made a promise to return it to him when I become a great pirate and I always keep my promises." He said adorning a slight grin going back to guzzling his drink.

Nami sighed softly seeing a familiar lingering sadness she recognized in herself from long ago. Luffy tensed feeling her fingertips on his wrist, he pulled away abruptly. He still didn't even know her name there trust wasnt strong yet. "I recognize your pain and I'm truly sorry for your loss of your brother..."

Luffy glanced at her for a moment letting her words sink in, "it was along time ago..."

"I know, I lost some one the same way. The woman who raised my sister and I was murdered by a fishman pirate named Arlong; he'd stolen everything, my family-my home-my piece of mind. It wasn't until the Navy gathered enough resources to drive them away I was able to become free. I joined up because they cared enough to stop that bastard—" she gritted her teeth stopping the emotions from showing in front of her supposed enemy that sat across from her with a softened gaze.

"If only I knew...I would've cared enough to stop that bastard to free you and your village."

"Why would you care?"

"Because no one deserves to be put through that, I would've been more than happy to do it regardless of knowing anything about your past." He spoke giving a nod.

"I wish you would've saved me..." she said quiet enough so he couldn't hear before shaking her head to rid herself of the thoughts. It brought a chuckle thinking of straw hat Luffy defeating Arlong, tearing down the place he kept her during captivity and declaring they'd be comrades forever—that'd be quite the sight, perhaps in some screwed up alternate timeline, but not here.

"Even though we're on opposite sides maybe we're not as different as we try to make ourselves to be." Luffy said drawing her attention back to him.

Nami still didn't like the idea of him being a pirate but she couldn't deny that she had a far different view of him then when he came drunkenly stumbling to her rescue. "Yeah maybe we're not..." she said trailing off as they stared at one another not uttering a word between them.

Plates of food arriving on the table snapped the pair out of their stupor earning a loud cheer from Luffy. "It's about damn time! Yahooo!" The pirate captain dug into his plates greedily completely forgetting about the company sitting across from him.

Nami's mouth hung agape unable to bring the spoon to her mouth watching the gluttonous captain's happy expression about eating food and drinking like their wasn't a tomorrow. A small smile spread across her face that he didn't hide who he was with his actions.

"You could slow down a bit, food's not going anywhere." Nami suggested suppressing a laugh.

"Nope not stopping until there's something better to do." Luffy said with puffed out cheeks resembling a hamster. Nami couldn't help finally start to break into laughs enjoying what was technically her first date.

—

"What does he do again?" Nami giggled trying her best to hide her flushed cheeks sipping the bottle in hand. She leaned into his shoulder practically sitting on his lap watching him set his own whisky bottle down on the table.

Luffy spiked his hair up frowning his features and shutting an eye, "What the hell? You woke me up from my nap, I'm going to kick your ass—" he said in raspy voice before fake sleeping.

Nami laughed loudly clutching her stomach watching him do impression of the crew he'd been sailing with. Her favorite by far had been the samurai that suffered from narcolepsy, Tashigi had left that part out.

The night went on and they went from eating from across from one another to resting beside each other feeling the need to get closer. Mixed with alcohol they spoke their minds freely confiding in the other. Ever since their conversation before dinner it made them come to a mutual understanding that they had a lot in common.

Luffy stretched his arms above his head contently bringing an arm softly to rest over her shoulders. He didn't realize Nami already brought a hand to rest over his wrist leaning farther into his chest. Their eyes glazed with an unfamiliar gleam as they searched one another's gazes.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP!" A booming voice broke them from their tense moment turning their attention toward the front doors. "Two brats came through here earlier disrespecting me and my crew! Tell me where they are and no one gets hurt!" It was the same pirate captain that antagonized them earlier.

"They're not here!" Someone shouted from the crowd as the other pirates mostly ignored the group.

"Search the place." He said to his crew dispersing them around the saloon. The pirates began searching through the booths turning over a few tables willing to start fight with other groups just to find them—Nami knew they couldn't afford to expose themselves with a fight at the moment.

"Hang on a sec let m—" Luffy glanced back to Nami who held his cardigan collar preventing him from leaving. "What is I—" his eyes widened feeling the naval captain crush her lips against his. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders while her hands tugged at his spiky hair.

Nami whimpered softly feeling him return the sudden passion wholeheartedly, wrapping an arm around her waist pulling their chests together. She peaked her eyes open slightly to witness straw hat's kisses; her first kiss. She pulled on Luffy tighter letting him rest her head against the cushion starting to slowly let their tongues push together tasting one another.

A hostile pirate stopped by their booth moving a row of plates aside with his gun stepping back in disgust at the display of public affection of the two.

"Find anything?!" The captain yelled near the entrance.

"Na just a couple of crazy kids." He said nonchalantly regrouping with the others.

"We'll be back tomorrow if we don't find em' gotta be around here somewhere!" The captain and his crew stormed out of the saloon leaving abruptly.

Luffy peaked any eye open making sure they were completely gone before turning back to the orangette breaking the kiss. "I-think-they're-gone." He said in between heavy pants.

Nami's chest heaved up and down rapidly trying to return oxygen to her lungs, she didn't dare move her eyes away from his. "C'mere you." She purred cupping his cheeks crashing their lips together completely forgetting about their situation.

Luffy knitted his brows wondering what this mystery feeling was building inside him. He placed his hands on her waist pulling her closer to him once again. Their tongues met once again curiously searching each other before wrestling for dominance earning soft moans from them.

"Ahem."

Their kissing continued starting to become audible from the exertion and their breaths became heavier.

"Ahem—"

Nami pushed deeper into his lap furrowing her eyebrows at the tension she could feel even through their articles of clothing, an unfamiliar heat started building in her core—a certain desirable want.

"HEY!"

The two of them reluctantly broke their kiss turning to face a red faced waiter who was busy collecting dishes with the cleanup staff. "Will you take that somewhere else this isn't a hotel," he said tapping his foot placing his hands on his sides, "yeesh kids these days."

"Did that waiter—"Luffy started.

"Just sass us." Nami finished.

Luffy and Nami shared a glance breaking into uncontrollable laughter. Nami buried her face into Luffy chest as he cradled her head softly kissing the top of her head. The orangette leaned into his neck before looking into his eyes unbelieving the words that were about to leave her mouth, "Do you have a place to stay tonight?"

Luffy leaned back not taking his eyes off her, "I was going to make a camp tonight." He stated earnestly.

"A camp?" Nami asked hating the idea of him sleeping outside unprotected. "Stay with me." She whispered into his ear interlocking her hand with his.

 **XXX**

They both laughed at their antics as they swiped bottles from the saloon bar continuing their drinking up the stairs ignoring looks of passing pedestrians.

It took Nami awhile to admit this had been the one of the funnest times she'd ever had in along time. The Navy didn't have anyone that she'd ever seen like one straw hat Luffy, his free spirit intrigued her.

"Are you sure?" Luffy asked as she tugged on his hand pulling him inside the room hugging his frame in the process.

"Positive." She smiled kissing the captain once again settling their bottles on the nearby table. Luffy caused her to squeal happily as he picked her up carrying the orangette to the bed down the hall. "You're really strong." She said softly when he gently tossed the captain on the bed climbing to rest near her face. He searched her eyes wordlessly kissing the orangette darting his tongue between her lips electing a moan.

Luffy became immediately overwhelmed. Nami slammed herself against him instantly, crushing her aggressive mouth to his, pressing her hot body eagerly against his raging erection. Luffy fought for breath as she panted in his mouth, winding her hands up the straw hat captain's neck, pulling slightly on his hair. She moaned and hitched her leg to onto his hip. Finally reacting he roughly grabbed her knee and pushed on her plump ass. Nami moaned in approval pulling again on his hair while Luffy felt for the lines of her skirt.

"Is this the first time you done something like this?" He asked breathlessly pulling back to look into her hazelnut eyes.

"Yes, I've never done anything like this before." She said staring into his eyes. He knew she was telling the truth—he believed her, he trusted her. He began his kissing assault again bringing the heat back to their lips.

He couldn't help but picture what she would look like naked, without her tight red dress quickly admiring her long auburn hair and nice ass. He couldn't tell what drove him to think this way; she was supposed to be his enemy yet he found this woman extremely beautiful. He kissed her harder at his thoughts as she moaned into his mouth once more.

Nami desperately wanted it too continuing to grind her hips into his and she could tell Luffy was growing impatient. In a flash she reached for him through his shorts earning a sharp hiss against her mouth. He clenched his jaw at the pleasurable sensation. She softly stroked him with her fingertips and the feeling was unlike anything he'd ever thought he could feel. Long months at the sea, fighting and adventuring had eliminated any semblance of a normalized life to experience these type of pleasures that he'd given up the day he declared to be pirate king.

Nami's kisses became increasingly more aggressive as he began to rub her ass. She never even let another man come close to doing that except him, she let out another satisfied moan wanting him to hear her approval. Luffy felt her push up against him in rhythmic timing along with her light strokes through his shorts. Luffy chuckled feeling her little teeth as she nipped and sucked on his lips and tongue before she thrust into his warm mouth repeatedly; the taste was exquisite, like liquor and strawberries from dinner earlier—he was starting to lose himself to her.

"I-I want to see all of you." Luffy said abruptly halting his kisses pulling back to rest his nose against her's.

"You...want to see me.." Nami said softly registering what he truly wanted. She pushed him off her to sit hiding her eyes over her bangs. She glanced at him flipping her hair her shoulders turning her back to him revealing a zipper in the middle of her dress. "Then undress me..." she said softly peaking at his flushed expression with one of her own.

He slowly unzipped the dress's zipper laying gentle kisses on her soft skin between her shoulder blades causing her bite her lip in ecstasy leaning back into him. She stood slipping out of the dress, unclasping the bra and sliding down the black laced panties slowly she shyly placed a arm over nipples and lower area.

Luffy mouth agape stood up slowly removing her arms away gently stepping back to glance at her. He barley had time to register before blood dropped from his nose onto the floor causing him to quickly wipe it away. That never happened to him before, and he'd seen a few women completely naked before, Hancock and Vivi to name a few.

"Lady..." he said softly trying to control the crimson blush rising to his cheeks, "You're really beautiful... more than other woman..." he finished gulping as he could see how she didn't have a single flaw on her body.

The Navy captain blushed furiously letting another man see her like this—Straw hat Luffy, a pirate of all people. "T-thank you straw hat..." she said noticing that his eyes hadn't stopped roaming over her naked form. "I want to see you like this as well..." she said nervously causing him to blink a few times.

Wordlessly he stood up stripping himself of his clothes earning a gasp from orangette upon seeing the real him. She tried to advert her gaze but couldn't help notice what she felt on earlier. "S-so I'm the only one that's made you feel this way before?" She questioned drunkenly hoping to hear his answer quickly.

"Y-yeah I've only gotten like this," he gestured toward his abdomen, "when I'm with you..." he trailed off scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. Before he could breath Nami pounced him bringing their chests together claiming his lips. Their brows furrowed at the feeling of their naked bodies rubbing together creating a warm friction.

"Stay just like this okay?" Nami giggled firmly grabbing his length as he nodded suppressing a groan.

The two made their way under the covers beginning to sloppily decorate each other's bodies with saliva, willing to leave no place un-kissed. Luffy latched his hands and hot mouth onto her breasts swiftly entering her hot and wet folds eliciting a hiss from the captain.

"Straw hat thats feels so good don't stop..." she moaned loudly feeling the invader inch deeper clenching down on him harder causing him to moan softly.

"Call me Luffy lady captain..." he wheezed as she cupped her cheeks.

"Luffy..." She saying his name with a warm smile passionately kissing the rubber man happy that he buried himself within her.

"Call me Nami then..."

"Nami..." he said softly placing a gentle hand on her cheek. "Beautiful." He searched her eyes kissing her once again beginning to move their hips in a rhythmic motion earning a gasp from her. "So tight."

"Don't cum just yet." She said feeling him start to slow his movements.

"I won't, it's just ow, sorry leg keeps cramping..." he said with laugh earning a giggle from the woman. She couldn't help adore the pirate captain who didn't act like a pirate at all. Had it not been for his well known reputation she would never have guessed it.

The pair went at it all night interlocking their hands together, switching positions, continuing to drink alcohol, teasing one another with more foreplay, leaving hickey marks, and having rough to gentle sex making sure to enjoy their night until the bottles emptied and their bodies' stamina became spent.

Nami couldn't take her eyes off the snoozing captain as he held her waist tighter resting his hand on the curve of her lower back. The other hand found the way to her cheek unwilling to let go. She giggled watching him nuzzle into her breasts inhaling her tangerine scent.

"Is he...younger than me..?" She asked to herself softly examining his peaceful features, she figured at least a year younger. A smile spread across her features as she hugged him tighter wrapping her legs around his waist moaning when his abdomen and scar touched her soft body.

Nami softly sniffles feeling reality hit her at the moment. Despite wishing to stay in this peaceful bliss they couldn't change who they were; A Marine captain and a pirate captain, something that could not exist in this world. She felt a pit of dread knowing what had to come next out of all of this.

"Thank you for today... this has been the best day I've ever had..." she felt warm tears fall down her cheeks listening to his light snoring. "I hope one day you can forgive me for what I have to do... I really wish that you would've freed and rescued me from Arlong, then I would've sailed with you forever... Luffy." She said softly kissing his forehead before passing out into the warm oblivion that awaited her.

—

 **XXX**

—

 **A/N: A big thanks to all the readers, hope you have time to check out some of my other stories while you wait for an update. There will be two more parts to this before moving on, appreciate the patience.**


	14. Only Us

**A/N: Just wanted to start the forward by giving my unfiltered thoughts about Oda's recent interview about his work. I'm 99.3% percent sure I'm wrong but I think that OP will end up being around 130 to 140 volumes. It will reach around 1,300 I think. The way I see it, we're at 929 already. Here's a few things that I think should to be addressed before the series comes to a close:**

 **-Defeat Kaido and Luffy officially taking his vacated seat as an emperor while liberating Wano, restoring democracy.**

 **-Defeat Big Mom**

 **-More interaction with Shanks; if he wasn't an enigma anymore than he already is. I'd like to see his backstory but I don't know if there'd be room for it even with Elbaf possibly being his arc.**

 **-Luffy having a semblance of a connection with and interacting with his father and all the Revolutionary Army's expanded role in the OP world**

 **-Defeat Blackbeard (although they could team up at some point to take on an opponent that has them outmatches)**

 **-Defeat Akainu (probably during the final war) I would personally like to see Sabo take this W. But I wouldn't mind seeing Luffy or both avenge Ace.**

 **-The final throne wars which could be twice as long as Marineford.**

 **-Visit the land Elbaf [Land of Giants](likely tied with Big Mom's defeat)**

 **-Visit Raftel and find Gol D. Roger's treasure.**

 **-Learn about the Void Century (could be a huge flashback)**

 **-Defeat Im (probably the final enemy)**

 **-Encounter Whitebeard's supposed son**

 **-Intro with new Admiral Ryokugen Greenbull**

 **-Supposedly the prophecy of sinking Fishman Island and all 3 of the big ancient weapons being revelation about being involved in the war.**

 **Despite One Piece being 80% complete, I still think it has a good five years left to end on the twenty fifth anniversary. As for the addressing the backstories I would want Oda to go the Game of Thrones route rather than Boruto. Make a prequel to taking place before the events of the main OP story. It could be about the Rock's pirates in their glory days, Roger in his heyday teaming up with a young Kaido, Whitebeard, and Big Mom. Maybe the pirate it's about the pirate who inspired Gol D. Roger's generation. At least that's how I would handle the lore or fill in any gaps in the current storyline rather than sidetrack.**

 **One more thing; I'm only saying this once I'm not addressing this again. It really isn't a great day for anyone that hates Nami or hates LuNami. When I first started watching One Piece after a seventeen year layoff I knew I wasn't seeing things; Oda models Nami after his wife giving the heroine more of her motherly traits as the story moves on. I know that Oda considers himself Shanks because of his cool carefree demeanor but hell he could easily substitute for Luffy since OP is from his perspective. I don't ship too much I'm mostly into the lore of the manga, but I do think they make the most sense out of everyone in my opinion. I'll give you guys an unbiased view; Back in the day Oda always said he wouldn't kill central characters off because he loves his each and everyone of his creations, yet he killed Whitebeard and Ace years later, two central figures in the OP world. My point is—he trolls. Just because he says there won't be any romance between the straw hats, dosent mean it's impossible and won't happen in the future. So yeah pretty cool bit of information.**

 **Well that was my rant for the year. I can't wait to bring you the second chapter of this story. This one is definitely going to test the characters in a new way putting a set of new challenges and obstacles in their way. I'm glad that people bothered to enjoy this story and I'd like to hear a request if anyone has one. As always enjoy the reading:**

—

The town is dormant in the early hours of morning before the sunrises. Pirates are littered on every other street corner unable to make it to the nearest saloon the previous night from their own damn drunkenness. Hell, the bastards were just happy to have made it this far in the second half of the grand line. A lawless place like this was a safe haven for the worst criminals the new world offered banding together to cause trouble and misfortune for the locals. Some were just by chance passerby's waiting for their opportunity to return to the open seas to continue their respective journeys.

The upstairs of a certain saloon on the edge of town slept peacefully having come down from the highs of last night. In the middle room two bodies unconsciously pulled together not quite awake from their chance encounter. A small smile came over Nami's lips watching the sleeping form of Monkey D. Luffy snore away peacefully.

' _I wonder what he's dreaming about?'_ She mused suppressing a sudden giggle covering the blush spread across her cheeks remembering the way his stole her lips. Nami nibbled on her bottom lip stumbling off the bed and out of his hold collecting new clothes before heading to bathe.

After getting ready she took one last look at the snoozing captain leaving to the transponder station to contact the nearest fleet of ships to request a pickup. She figured with the captain of the straw hats capture it would enact justice for the people he hurt and she would become noticed by the superiors for bringing in the man worth a billion and a half bounty. It couldn't be helped they were enemies at the core of their affiliations, she would be branded a traitor if word got back about the vice-captain not seizing a chance to bring straw hat Luffy in after being seen casually together.

' _Last night was better than I ever thought a night could be. Would he even remember any of it?'_ Nami sighed at her thoughts wishing she didn't have feelings at the moment. She shook her head finding her resolve, it had to be done there wasn't a choice.

Truly he had showed her one of the best nights and she wasn't entirely sure it meant something or not. They had their moments from what she could remember but how much of it could be truthful when she barley even knew his name. The orangette sighed again glancing at the pirates groaning on the sidewalks too intoxicated to stand up as the sun started to peak over the horizon upon reaching the transponder tower.

The moment she reported the capture of the straw hat captain to her superiors the clock on the extraction had already been put in motion. After receiving the next set of orders from the private transponder booth Nami made her way back to the room at the saloon. By then the sun had fully risen over the horizon signaling the hungover pirates to wake.

A group of five bandits stopped the marine captain in her tracks a block from her destination. They attempted to surround the orangette demanding they give them her money for their chaotic spending habits for the day. "Hand the money over already lady!"

Nami smirked pulling the blue clima tact from her satchel, "Sandāboruto Tenpo!" The pirates were helpless to stop the lightning that struck their bodies frying them to a crisp in a matter of seconds. The rest of the thieving men backed off knowing it wasn't worth their lives to risk robbing her.

Nami finally reached the room seeing Luffy still sleeping soundly. "I wonder if he'll ever wake up." She said softly resting her cheek in her palm enjoying a few moments of his peaceful slumber before eventually letting her smile fade. The reality of them being enemies couldn't be escaped, she couldn't just let him walk free after a chance encounter—it was just business. Taking a final glance at the captain and the straw hat resting on the bed post beside him she left the room swiftly.

Luffy stirred from his sleep feeling the empty warmth in the unoccupied space next to him the smell of tangerines lingering on the bed. He immediately felt the need to get dressed seeing the room empty he wondered if everything had been a dream until seeing the mess left on the table from last night. "Man, I really need some food and water..." Luffy groaned sitting at the table beginning to drink from a half full glass of leftover water. Minutes later Nami appeared setting two bags of food on the table earning a wide grin from the captain. "Thank you Nami, this means a lot." He said diving right into the warm breakfast.

The orangette hid a smile hearing his graciousness for the simple act of bringing him food. She couldn't help but wonder if he had been telling the whole truth from last night, but it wouldn't surprise her if he'd been like every other pirate she crossed paths with. "So where do you plan do go after this?" She asked modestly digging into her food.

Luffy set his food down contemplating the question for a moment, "I'll try and contact my crew to pick me up there's only a few places I could've ended up. Apoo will find like always me, he's weird but funny." Luffy chuckled continuing to eat away bewildering the Navy woman.

Nami continued staring at the gluttonous captain watching his cheeks puff like a hamster. She couldn't help blush slightly when he turned his attention back to her, "why don't you join my crew?" He asked showing her a smile.

"Eh?!" Nami staggered back nearly falling over in the chair hearing his question. "W-What are you talking about?!" She yelled regaining her balance.

"Join my crew, we have a few people that know navigation but no true navigator."

Nami stood up slammed her hands on the table nearly knocking the chair over, "Are you saying you don't have a definitive navigator on your crew! How did you guys even make it this far?!"

Luffy laughed harder at this leaning back in his chair, "well Killer, and Apoo took turns so it's been fine. We had Jinbe our helmsmen help us, I really want to find him to make sure he's okay but I have to get to Wano with my crew."

It didn't help her mood seeing his own change to a more solemn expression "What happened to him?" She asked taking her seat again.

"He and his crew helped us escape from Big Mom staying behind to give our ship a chance to escape." Luffy could only hope the newest addition to his crew joined him in the coming weeks.

"Do you thinks he's alright?"

"I'm sure of it, I'm his captain now. That's why I have to find a way back to my crew and get to Wano." Luffy said wiping his mouth with the cardigan sleeve. "So will you join my crew?"

"No! Did you get amnesia and forget who I am and last night-" Nami snapped her mouth shut mentioning last night to him, she wasn't sure what he would do.

"Last night," Luffy said furrowing his brows causing Nami to inwardly panic, "it was great, I had fun let's do it again sometime." The captain clutched his stomach laughing loudly.

Nami's face heated up at the casual mention of their one night stand like it wasn't a big deal and that he wanted thought it was great. She could still feel his hardened body on her soft one with their hands roaming one another mixing their ragged breaths together. In one motion Nami stood up socking the captain square in the head sending him crashing into the floor. "Ah it hurts." He whined feeling the steaming bump. His eyes widened at the realization that this punch felt the same as the one's his grandpa had given him over the years.

His eyes narrowed focusing on the blushing features of the orangette still feeling the painful swelling spreading around, ' _It couldn't be could it?'_ Luffy contemplated letting his eyes roam over her face that currently hidden by her bangs.

"What about you? You have a ship to get back to?" He asked the navy captain who continued staring down at her food not having an appetite anymore.

"Hey..." Luffy tentatively grasped her hand drawing her eyes to his, "Are you alright? I can take you somewhere if-"

Nami snatched her hand away, "I'm fine." She sighed softly feeling his eyes firmly attached to her, "I have a ways to go I'm heading to an extraction point on the south east side of the island." She said sipping from her cup keeping her gaze firmly away from his.

Luffy wasn't totally lacking awareness of directions unlike his samurai crew mate. He scratched his head confusion, "that sure is a long way, I can take you there if you want." He grinned causing Nami to cough nearly spitting her water out.

"Huh?" She questioned watching the grinning captain lean back in the chair placing his arms behind his head.

"I'll take you there." Luffy repeated standing from his seat ready to start the adventure.

The marine captain hadn't moved from her seat witnessing the smile that enraptured her mind the previous night. Everything Marine rear admiral Hina told her about men was being currently disproven by the smiling pirate in front of her. It surprised Nami he hadn't tried to run off on her or make an excuse to leave. After everything he wanted to stay a help her, a sworn enemy of his. Maybe she pegged him wrong, he wasn't different—He was foolish like every man.

"I'll be fine." She said evenly unsure of the mystery feeling unwilling to leave her chest. It felt different from previous anxieties, it was a tight constriction leaving her unable to take heavy breaths.

Luffy finished packing his belongings up ready to depart to reunite with his crew. Nami stood a few feet away examining the features of the pirate nibbling at her lip, he was completely unaware of the looks she threw his way and it frustrated the hell out of her. She stepped closer wanting nothing more than to reignite whatever sparked between them last night but she had no choice now.

She buried herself in the crook of his neck suddenly hugging him. Luffy's breath hitched for a moment unable to move before he slowly returned the embrace unsure of what else to do. "I'm sorry." She said softly unable to look into his eyes. In a flash the navy officer had the captain's hands in steels cuffs using the embrace as a clever cover.

"I'm taking you in Monkey D. Luffy to face justice for your crimes." She said pulling back to see the man slumped lazily against the nearby wall feeling weakened by the handcuffs.

Despite the weakening from sea prism cuffs a smirk couldn't help spread across his face, "these cuffs aren't necessary I said I'd come with you."

"Idiot you know I'm capturing you right? I already reported that I have you in custody and you'll be handed over at the extraction point. Is any of this sinking in?! Hey listen to me-!" She shouted showing a scary face as he headed towards the door. Nami's mouth hung slightly agape unsure if he was serious or what type of game he was trying to play with her.

"Hey can you open the door?" He asked unsuccessfully trying turn the doorknob with his foot. Nami huffed audibly quickly helping the captain out equally ready to start their journey across the island.

The pair made their way out of town to the outskirts in the early morning passing by countryside farmers as they harvested the rice fields. The farther inland they went the more isolated and rural areas became, no one would dare live on the island's dry plains.

A good few hours into their walk they passed a large spanning fifty meter stream, the water depth only came to their ankles however. Nami noticed how the captain stood guard for a moment examining the water intently before resuming his walk behind her.

"Can you take these cuffs off? They're starting to really itch." Luffy said trying to scratch his wrists.

"For the millionth time no," Nami said glancing back at him, "I can't take the chance you'd run off on me." Luffy sighed understanding her reasoning, it made sense.

A short while later the duo came to a lone bridge hanging over a deep canyon with no apparent other way to cross for miles around. "Well let's hurry, hopefully we can find a place to cross where the land connects." Nami suggested starting to walk away from the canyon.

Luffy cocked his head to the side not feeling like doing anymore walking then necessary, especially with the sea prism laden handcuffs on his wrists. "But Nami this is it there isn't another way around we need to cross here." He said standing by the bridge unwilling to follow the vice captain.

"Don't be silly there's gotta be another way..." Nami said turning to stare at the captain. She really didn't want to admit he was right and the bridge was their only option.

Nami relented standing in front of the pirate captain letting out an audible huff. "I'm not admitting your right but this is the way to go." She said clearing her throat stepping onto to the creaky bridge.

"Sure." Luffy grinned watching her tentatively step on bridge inching across slowly. After a few minutes Luffy became irritated with the slow pace of the leader wanting to get off the bridge. "Mind speeding it up a little?"

"Shut up I'm going alright!" Nami snapped quickly jumping back into the handcuffed captain from one of the boards wriggling free.

"It's fine, I'll go ahead." Luffy said showing her his grin trying to pass the woman refusing to open her eyes clutching him tightly.

"No dont! The bridge will break! Go back Idiot!" She yelled panic starting lacing her tone only causing the captain's laughs to bellow loudly across the canyon.

"Come on scaredy cat." He chuckled forcing her forward ignoring the frantic protests. Nami pushed back with all her strength knocking the captain slightly off balance to his surprise causing the bridge to swing for a moment.

Nami let out a scream burying her face in Luffy's chest convinced the old bridge was going to collapse now, "stop Luffy I mean it! Go back." She said glaring up at the man worth a billion and half beri.

A playful grin etched across Luffy's features, "don't do what? Do this." He chuckled rocking the bridge and forth earning a terrified shriek from the orangette.

Nami couldn't help glance at the canyon's immense drop, "nooo! I don't wanna die are you crazy Luffy? Go back." She felt him start to move forward pushing her farther from the safe side.

"Calm down, your already ha-" Luffy could barley get a word out from Nami's fists repeatedly hit his chest, she didn't give a damn about anything he had to say thanks to bridge swinging.

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna-" Nami peaked an eye open feeling her heels click on the ground. She had made it to the other side safely meeting the smiling straw hat captain's gaze as he stepped off the bridge.

"See told you it wasn't that bad, scaredy cat." Luffy laughed earning fists to the head causing one of his eyes to swell up spilling tears.

"How dare you!" Nami growled pulling his cardigan collar swinging him wildly, "Are you trying to get us killed?!"

"S-Sorry," he wheezed through his swollen face looking like he'd been assaulted by a beehive, "I thought it'd be f-fun."

Nami narrowed her eyes contemplating his reasoning tossing him aside a moment later, "well I guess it did get us across in the end."

"What'd you hit me for then?!" He snapped following the Navy captain down the trail leading to their next destination. The forest began to grow dense blocking out the sunlight from overhead cooling the atmosphere.

Luffy lingered behind Nami for awhile letting her examine the map in her possession to determine their destination, he really wanted her as his full time navigator it would make the crew's job a lot easier. They'd been lucky so far scrapping together the necessary knowledge between one another to know the in and out's on ship travel but some nights they'd cut it to close being on the wrong side of a blindsiding storm.

The pain from the navigator's fury still throbbed on his face feeling reminiscent of the agony from early that morning. There wasn't a doubt about it anymore:

" _Why does it hurt so damn much grandpa?! Only when you hit me!" A seven year old Luffy clutched his forehead cover the steaming bump given to him by the aged vice admiral._

" _There will never be a defense against the fist of love. It's an unbeatable enemy that conquers all even if you become the strongest marine of all time!" Garp bellowed imagining the shining images of Ace and Luffy in uniform._

 _The only thing that his grandpa said that registered in the seven year old's mind was the word 'marine.' "I told you I'm never being a marine!"_

" _Hey! Don't speak to your grandfather like that damn brat!" Garp shouted completely forgetting about his day dream grabbing the seven year old raising his fist in the air._

" _I'm sorry!" Luffy screamed holding his hands defensively in front of his face before the two suddenly fell asleep forgetting about their fight._

' _Fist of love.'_ Luffy thought still keeping his distance from the orangette as she kneeled at her backpack putting the map away. He stopped a comfortable distance admiring her subtle facial features change while searching the bag leaving a smile on the captain's face.

Nami glanced over at the pirate captain after resuming their walk noting that he'd been keeping his distance since they left the bridge. Before that they stood inseparably and now there was more distance than ever. She began wondering if he could've been thinking about last night and the words they'd claimed to one another during their time together.

She supposed it was now or never for this conversation, "Luffy," Nami called summoning him to her side, "you seem quieter than usual."

"Just hoping my crew's okay." He said evenly earning a nod from her.

"I understand, you care a lot about them." A tense silence fell over them again causing Nami's words freeze in her mouth unable to leave. She remembered the way he made her moan from his husky words, " _Your more beautiful than any princess, than the mermaids...Nami."_

The orangette hid her blush keeping her eyes on trail ahead, "about last night..."

"It was fun wasn't it? We should do it again sometime." Luffy's laughs were brought to a halt by Nami grabbing his collar forcing him to look in her eyes,

"Listen dammit! What kind of game are you playing with me?"

The captain didn't answer for a moment continuing to stare at her, "I'm taking you to the extinction point."

"Extraction point," Nami corrected narrowing her eyes, "you do realize I can't allow you to reunite with your crew, and my superiors seek to imprison you. You'll never get to go on adventures again, doesn't that matter to you?"

"It does but getting you to the... mystery point is what's important." Luffy barley had time to finish before she tackled him to the ground.

"Stop playing games with me! Why are you going so willingly-" Luffy tuned out the woman's screaming focusing on her scary face. Despite the rage accumulated on her features her unique attractiveness didn't falter to the captain one bit. Without thinking he closed his eyes capturing her lips.

His enjoyment came to an abrupt end as his head bounced off the ground after receiving a punch worthy of a knockout. "What the hell are you thinking? Just what kind of signals were you getting? I was yelling at you!"

Luffy blinked a few times still not quite understanding that he did something wrong, "y-yeah I just thought since what happened last night it was alright-" he said through a fat lip causing the orangette to tense at his words.

"Um about last night." she said scratching her head now unsure herself of what to say. What could she? It shouldn't have made it complicated, but this one of the hardest thing she'd have to do so far. "It didn't mean anything."

Luffy didn't have any outward reaction to her words so she continued wanting to clear the air, "listen Luffy, last night...I lied. That wasn't my first time, you weren't the first I've been with. The only reason why it happened was for me to capture you. I'm sorry if you got attached, it was just business." She said coldly noting that he kept his eyes trained fiercely on hers.

"Your lying." He said staring into the depths of her soul seeing right through her.

"How would you know?"

"Because of what you said to me last night." Nami hid a blush creeping on her cheeks remembering the falsetto and softness of her voice from the previous as she told him to be gentle for her first time.

She shook her head, "I told you I lied Luffy...I don't care about you." The moment the words left her mouth she could see some fragment deep in the light of his eyes dim.

"Well isn't this sweet boys?! It's those two lovebirds that ducked us yesterday! Looks like they came all the way out here for some privacy, lucky for us huh?" The pirate captain's crew laughed at the pair pointing their firearms at them.

Nami pulled off her backpack preparing to use the clima tact tucked securely away. "Uncuff me." Luffy's voice came drawing her attention.

"Keep dreaming, I can't trust you."

"These guys aren't messing around, you know you need my help." Luffy's urgent tone was completely different from moments ago.

Nami paused for a second considering her options, "don't make me regret this, this is a trust exercise one slip up and you're going back in the cuffs got it?" She asked unlocking his wrists.

He didn't give her a response earning a slight frown from the officer, the captain simply nodded heading toward the pirates who stood feet away aiming their rifles at the duo. "I need cover, something to block their sight." Luffy said turning to Nami for assistance.

"Right, I have something like that."

"Good."

"Hey," Nami said clutching his wrist preventing him from walking any further, "come back." She said sternly earning another nod from him as he started walking toward the taunting pirates. The orangette summoned heat and rain from the weather staff surrounding the nearby area in mist.

"That witch is up to her tricks! Boys back in town said she could control weather or some shit, spread out and find em!" The pirate captain's voice rang out sending his men in different directions throughout the thickening fog.

In the distance Nami could hear snaps of trees and shouts of pains. She couldn't decipher who made the sound but the more time passed the more she began to grow worried for Luffy. "Straw hat!" She yelled feeling the sudden need to find him after a few minutes of intense struggling followed by deafening silence. Nami quickly threw a hand over her mouth knowing she possibly compromised her hidden position.

"End of the line girlie." The voice behind her made the woman shudder from it's viciousness. Hearing the flintlock's safety click she knew this moment was due or die. Nami prepped her clima tact stealthily ready to put her life on the line for a last attack. The moment she spun on her heels to face the man an echo of a gunshot rang throughout the forest. Nami opened her eyes seeing a familiar straw hat filling her vision. Luffy stood tall stretching his arm to fiercely strike the pirate leader across the face sending him flying through the forest bringing down trees along way.

"I didn't see anymore of em, with their leader gone they won't be coming back." Luffy said turning to face her suddenly clutching bleeding wound on his abdomen tightly.

"Your hurt." She said softer than intended narrowing her eyes to blood dripping from his fingers onto the ground.

"Don't worry about it, we need food!"

"Don't be an idiot right now your not going far with that wound and I can patch you up!" She argued back watching him grab a nearby tree.

"They're sea prism-" Luffy growled pushing off the tree facing the navigator, "it means that Kaido and Orochi's rare weapons cache is already spreading."

"You're right, if the weapons already made it here then-"

Luffy nodded, "the war's closer than ever, the bastard wants to start a world conflict."

"It makes sense now; the land of Wano's borders are shut off from the rest of the world, the Navy superiors consider the place a dark-zone." Nami said narrowing her eyes to the ground.

"That's why I have to get to my crew in Wano and defeat Kaido but first I have to get you to the mystery point." He pulled out a roll of medicine tape from his backpack amateurishly ripping the tape with his teeth bandaging the wound. Nami couldn't help become conflicted hearing about his intentions about taking on Kaido. He told her last night he would also fight Big Mom, and Blackbeard in the not too distant future. If he was willing to fight some of their strongest enemies that threatened the Navy's very existence, could she really still take him in?

"Hey! Where are you even going?! The trail's this way!" She shouted jogging after the captain who already resumed his walk off the path to find food. "I said hold it!" Nami leaned Luffy on a nearby tree examining the bleeding wound.

"It's not going to stop on it's own , like I said earlier I can patch you up-"

Luffy grasped her shoulder's slightly surprising her before turning his back to her extending his arms out, "put the cuffs on already, we gotta get going." He said not showing any concern for the injuries. He never got used to the weakness felt from sea prism cuffs secured tightly on his wrists. Luffy's body slowly began to adapt to the crutch making him stronger in the long run.

"But your wounds are still bleed-"

"Stop caring Nami," he spoke bluntly abruptly cutting her off adjusting the cuffs, "I'll be fine," the tone had been far from the warm one but wasn't necessarily cold either. Luffy's eyes widened as he dodged her fist narrowly stepping out of the way.

"Huh?" Nami questioned unable to comprehend how he swiftly moved out of the way of her strike. She ran at him again trying to hit him to no avail, he knew her every movement before she made them and she couldn't keep up with his pace. "I thought you lost your powers with the handcuffs how-" She hunched over too exhausted to keep trying to punch him.

"We don't lose our powers completely. Although it has a significant impact, the sea prism has it's drawbacks. It isn't like the sea, we still retain our movement speed and a good majority of our strength." Luffy knew he was a rare exception, most mid-level devil fruit users would be crawling like an earthworm wearing sea prism handcuffs.

"I see." Nami placed a hand under her chin having the chance to understand the inner workings of the cuffs on a veteran paramecia user, "Your resistance to the sea prism is remarkable, but you still need to be patched, your wound."

Luffy glanced at her neutral expression noting that she wouldn't let go of his injury unwilling to relent to her concerns. "We need to find food Nami."

"Don't make me hit you."

The straw hat captain smirked, "the only way you could hit me is if I wanted you to." He chuckled then slowly let the smirk falter realizing the words that left his mouth. He'd given it away what he'd been up to this entire time they'd been traveling together. A familiar heat spread across his cheek as he staggered away from the orangette.

Nami chuckled thinking back to times she successfully hit him and the immediate after effects it had on him. A twinge of regret came over her for saying those hurtful words to him earlier. "Come on let's find something to eat." She said rolling her eyes.

"Why didn't you say that earlier!" Luffy shouted with a scary face watching her walk the forest hillside heading to higher ground. His crimson mask returned seeing her from behind causing the blood to leak through the bandages faster. "Dammit." He groaned catching up to the marine.

The pair hadn't seen any wildlife for what felt like miles aside from birds high in trees. Nami was busy staring into the map making sure they were heading in the general direction of the main trail while finding a meal before it started to get dark. She glanced up at the sky feeling a breeze blow through the air rapidly sending rain droplets on the map. ' _I'm getting a certain feeling, could there really be a storm coming soon? This island really is unpredictable.'_ Nami was torn from her thoughts by a slightly heavy pressure on her shoulder.

She jumped from the suddenness, "What the hell are you doing straw hat?" Nami asked narrowing her eyes, "If your trying to pull a fast one I'll-" Her eyes widened seeing blood drip onto the map.

Luffy leaned farther on her shoulder blood trails leaking from his mouth, "d-don't freak out, don't freak out Nami." He said falling into her arms as she sat him back against a nearby tree searching the cause of his situation.

Nami gritted her teeth examining the far right side of his chest, "you were shot a second time." She said not hiding her frustrations.

"That captain planned to kill us both, he had two guns-"

"What?!" Nami questioned remembering only one singular shot. "I only heard one gunshot."

"He pulled out a second gun shooting twice at the same time, like I said he wanted us both." Luffy grunted feeling Nami press medical ointment into his wounds.

"You won't make it far we these wounds." She said deciding to take the captain out of his cuffs. "I can treat-"

"What for?" Luffy's gaze met her's "It's like you said we're enemies. My wanted poster says dead or alive; if I'm a criminal like you say why not let me die?" For once Luffy left the Navy captain speechless watching his breathing become affected by the wounds.

"Get up." Nami commanded earning a glance from the injured man. "I said get up!" Luffy didn't budge electing to stay against the tree. In one motion Nami tossed Luffy's arm around her shoulders supporting his weight with her's.

"I take it this is a sign you don't care."

Nami frowned at his words, "your wounds could get infected, we have to find a place to treat them." It didn't take long to reach the mountainside dividing the lower part of the island from the mainland. She settled him in a small semi cave carved by previous travelers into the mountain.

The captain groaned loudly adjusting to the rocky surface poorly. His eyes sparkled in delight watching Nami summon a small bolt of lightning from the clima tact igniting the twigs into flames filling the area with warmth and light. "Your wounds, I'm not a medic but I know enough to know they'll get infected if I don't apply some natural remedies."

"It's fine don't worry-"

"Stop saying that." She interjected becoming slightly agitated by his nonchalant attitude toward the injuries. "There's a storm coming soon, promise me you won't go anywhere."

"Does it really look like I'll go some place? I promise." He chuckled earning a satisfied smile from the officer.

"Good, see you soon." She said heading back into the forest alone to find what she needed to treat the captain.

The downpour of rain continued falling for the duration of time Nami spent finding Plantain, Yarrow, Comfrey, Chamomile, and the hardest of all natural honey. "Straw hat has the luck of the devil, I was able to find everything in a decent amount of time." Nami said covering her mouth from a sudden sneeze feeling slightly nauseous at the moment.

"I swear he better thank me for this, if it hadn't been raining I could've been stung by bees." She grumbled pouting to herself heading back to camp. The night sky darkened making the surroundings around her become less visible, her pace increased not knowing what dangers lurked about. She began to cough louder starting to feel the forceful downpour start to wear on her. A low growl from the darkness just out of her peripheral caused the orangette to clutch her clima tact turning toward the noise. A gray wolf appeared starting to wander it's way to her letting out another feral growl.

"Back off!" Nami shouted as a thunderbolt appeared in front of the wolf startling it slightly. The animal glanced at the woman backing off for a moment before releasing a howl. One by one more wolves appeared through the darkness starting to close in on their intended target. More lightning bolts appeared keeping the wolves at bay.

Nami swung the clima tact covered in thunderbolt clouds and lightning striking the wolves that charged, the beasts began to whimper in pain sensing their opponent had them overmatched. "That's right, beat it."

A monstrous growl from a few meters away caused the wolves to scurry at attention. The wolf pack split down the middle making room for a massive animal that dwarfed the gray wolves. Nami's eyes widened seeing the black wolf stride forward releasing a grunt.

The animal's charge proved to be faster than the other's wolves but still ended up taking the brunt of Nami's thunder attack. Undeterred the wolf latched onto the tact continuing to take the high voltage for the sake of earning a meal. Due to the rain Nami couldn't grasp the tact feeling it slip from her hand landing in the mud near the wolf pack.

She pulled out a combat knife ready to fight the circling animal to death, it was getting ready for a final charge. Nami touched the golden bangle hanging off her left wrist, "I'm going to give it my all."

The beast lunged opening it's jaws. In a flash a familiar straw hat appeared stopping the wolf's teeth with his forearm. Nami fell back in amazement watching Luffy lift the fearsome alpha wolf staring it directly in the eyes, "get lost." He said causing the wolves to scurry off like newborn pups.

Fresh blood fell from his forearm as he turned to Nami chuckling while scratching back of his head sheepishly, "what's so funny?" Nami asked arching a brow relieved to see him.

"I uh..." he laughed showing a wide grin, "I can't move..." the collapsed onto the ground feeling the sore bullet wounds tearing open all over again. It was bad enough when he first left camp but now he was a complete mess.

Nami kneeled by his side examining his wounds, "Liar!" She yelled somewhat furious he decided to risk bleeding out for her safety. "Your wounds are bleeding again." Her tone became softer feeling grateful for him showing when he did.

"I'd still be better off dead to you." He said showing some semblance of a toothy grin.

"Shut it, I owe you my life! I'm not going to let you die here, you have to take me to the extraction point remember?" She said narrowing her eyes at the straw hat captain.

"Yeah." He said widening his grin ignoring the immense soreness letting the blood wash off with the rain. Nami collected her belongings before helping the captain to his feet supporting his weight once again.

"Thank you again, for saving me." Nami said through their ragged breathing and grunts after seeing camp in the not so far distance.

"Don't mention, don't ever think I don't care." Nami inwardly sighed hearing his words wanting to take back the one's she harshly spoke earlier but now wasn't the time.

—

 **XXX**

—

"Ah that hurts!" Luffy yelled holding her wrists as she pressed the hot rag onto his forearm cleaning the bite mark left by the alpha wolf.

"Well if you'd stop moving!" Nami got right in his face making him back down, he was slightly terrified of her. She sighed, "just try and sit still alright?" The marine didn't give him a chance to respond quickly pressing the hot rag on another injury earning another hiss from him and a satisfied smile from her.

"D-don't get a big head or anything, I owe you and your injured s-so I have to do this." Luffy ignored the creeping thoughts in his mind watching the orangette apply the mixture of the herbs onto his chest with her bare hands. The softness of her hands elicited an immediate reaction in the young captain causing him to release a shaky breath. He held himself back fully not wanting her to deem him a pervert from his inevitable reaction to her natural alluring beauty.

Nami blushed running her fingertips dipped in ointment along the flesh wounds noticing other old scars. One looked like he'd been stabbed through the abdomen by a cane or hook. Another set of scars on his arms looked like he'd been slashed by three daggers at the same time. Her blush deepened curious on how someone a year younger than her accumulated a war veteran body like this.

The orangette withdrew her hands quickly beginning to cough uncontrollably to the point Luffy became concerned, "Nami, are you alright, you should rest too." He said taking his hand off her shoulder beginning to bandage himself.

She exhaled slowly, "you're right, I was out there for awhile, I'll feel better in the morning."

"I'm glad." Luffy said meeting her gaze. The only sounds were the downfall of rain and the crackling of the fire. He opened his mouth only to shut it seeing the fire reflected in her hazelnut chocolate eyes and auburn locks. "I uh...um." Luffy rubbed the back of his neck looking anywhere but her.

Nami smiled hearing his flustered words watching him with curious eyes, "want to sleep with me?" Luffy asked summoning the woman's fury as she kneeled above him raising a fist.

"What did you say?!" She asked through gritted teeth showing off a scary face.

"I-I wait! I just meant we should keep warm! If the fire goes out we could both freeze." Luffy tightly shut his eyes awaiting the fist to bury him in the wall. He peaked an eye open seeing her eyes shut as well contemplating the offer.

"I trust you." She murmured folding her arms.

"You what?"

"I trust you alright, so move over."

The two fumbled together awkwardly resting tentatively for a moment trying to adjust to each other. "Can't you stay still Nami?" Luffy asked pulling the a makeshift cover back over himself.

"It's not my fault your taking up all the room-" Nami stopped herself from squeaking feeling Luffy pull her by the waist to rest against his chest.

"Better?" Luffy asked staring at her hair feeling her cool body relax against his warm one.

"If your hand goes anywhere else I'm beating you until your unconscious got it?" She silently gasped turning to face the sleeping captain as he snored away lightly. Her eyes glistened with emotion seeing how peaceful he'd become, she desperately wanted to push him away to make the job easier. But he refused to listen risking his life and dreams for her sake. "Idiot." She said softly approaching his lips.

Nami stared at him for a second longer thinking about the way he kissed her earlier out of no where wanting to know if she felt some type of way for him. She bit her bottom lip continuing to stare at his mouth havering above them. "What am I doing?!" She whispered pulling away. Nami forced herself to sleep ignoring the disruptive coughs.

Luffy woke up later still noting the sky was still darkened and the rain hadn't stopped. He could feel a warm hand on his chest signaling to get his attention. "Luffy," Nami whined weakly resting her head on him, "I- It's hard to breath..." she said letting out a cough.

The straw hat captain urged her to finish his cup of water while placing his hand on her forehead—she was burning up. "Nami..." Luffy said softly hearing the hoarse cough she let out, something was wrong.

"Where are we going?" Nami asked nauseously feeling the captain lift her up onto his back.

"Just rest now okay, I'm taking you back to the town." Luffy said examining the map of the area needing to get back on the main trail to go back the way they came. The straw hat captain sprinted in the direction of the town passing by the sights from earlier in the day silently praying for the orangette's health.

Luffy's chest heaved feeling blood soak through his bandages, yet it hadn't stopped him from running across the bridge nearly to the countryside. "Alright nearly there just need to get across-" His eyes widened coming to a complete halt noticing the stream from earlier.

The once ankle deep river was now a fully fledged rapid uprooting trees sweeping them into the powerful currents. The other shore to the countryside wasn't within his reach being meters across and there wasn't anything visible enough to grasp. Nami opened her eyes watching the water sweep the land away knowing their only hope for getting aid had been shattered.

Luffy wasted no time sprinting back across the bridge hoping to continue down the main trail. Less than halfway a board came loose causing him to lose his footing nearly falling through. Nami clutched tighter onto Luffy's neck burying her face in his shoulder. "Hang on tight Nami." The captain wrapped an arm protectively around their legs ensuring he wasn't letting her go no matter what happened.

With one forceful pull the captain hoisted them onto the bridge managing to outrun the falling planks continuing to break loose from the bridge. "Luffy stop." Nami called when he came to the other side of the bridge.

"What's up?"

"Set me down for a moment."

Luffy complied placing her against a nearby tree kneeling at her side, "need anything?"

She shook her head, "you don't even know where your going idiot."

"There's only one way, the main trail." He scratched his hat looking at the map wondering what she was talking about.

Nami snatched the map flipping it toward him, "Here," she pointed at the center mountain range, "there should be a pass we can go through to get to the other side."

"Alright!" Luffy yelled grabbing the map out of her hands placing her on his back, "don't worry Nami, we're going to find someone to get you better."

"So optimistic." She mused coughing lightly into his shoulder.

The duo made their way along the main route of the forest making up ground in an impressive manner. The chances however of finding someone living in the remote areas of the island willing to help strangers at this time of night was high unlikely—it would've been suicidal.

' _I'm not gunna fail, Nami's going to get better.'_ Luffy wasn't sure when she got sick but he be damned if he'd let it get the best of her. The straw hat captain gritted his teeth coming to the mountain pass blocked by an avalanche of rocks.

"What?!" Luffy knitted his eyes brows together knowing this wasn't supposed to be here, the path had disappeared. He turned his attention to rustling sounds in behind him squinting to see through the darkness.

"What is it Luffy?" Nami asked raising her head to see the pirates from earlier bloodied and battered intending to finish what they started.

"You guys are really persistent."

The pirate captain limped toward the duo keeping his eyes trained on Luffy's. "You really messed up straw hat should've just stayed out of our way."

"So you guys did all this just to get back at us huh?" He glanced at the mountain hoping to find a way around the confrontation, it wasn't safe to fight with Nami's current condition.

"That's right were gunna finish what we started." The bandits boxed the pair in closer to the blocked mountain pass ensuring there wasn't a chance to run.

"Cover your ears Nami." Too fatigued to ask why or argue back she did as she was told putting her trust in whatever Luffy had planned. A loud whistle echoed through the forest receiving a howl in response moments later.

The pirates demeanors changed hearing barks and growls rush toward them starting to scatter abandoning their vengeance for the straw hat pair with the exception of the captain. "I'm going to get you two brats this time." He chuckled placing the missile head onto the launcher securing it in place.

Luffy ascended the mountain ignoring the blood dripping from his wounds. The only thing that mattered was getting to the other side and finding someone that could heal Nami. The pirate captain grinned aiming the firearm at their position placing his finger on the trigger. A loud grunt from behind got his attention nearly making him squeal; the rabid alpha wolf lunged at his neck as the missile fired at the peak of the mountain.

"Hang on tight Nami." Luffy said hearing her muffle his name into his back. An avalanche of rocks fell rapidly toward the pair threatening to bury the area around the base of the mountain. The land shook from the collapsed side of the mountain burying the ground below.

Luffy leaped out of the debris cloud landing on the summit of the mountain able to see the south side of the island.

"Luffy," Nami called causing the captain's eyes to widen, her voice had gone quieter, "I'm not going to make it much longer-your better off saving yourself with your wounds—"

He sat her up against a small boulder keeping an arm on her shoulder to keep her steady. "Stop talking like that alright, your going to be fine."

"Why are you doing all this? Your a pirate you could've easily left me behind to return to your crew. I'm supposed to be your enemy, I captured you to turn you in, and your trying to save my life..." Nami let her tears fall starting to let the well built emotional barriers crumble.

"I have to get you to the extra-"

"stop lying to me!" Nami yelled covering her mouth with an arm coughing into it. She already knew what he was going to say, all men were the same and he wasn't any different. The moment he said those three words like everyone else she'd tell him to just leave her on the mountain peak to die.

"Your dream is to make a map of the world right?"

Nami's eyes widened mouth falling slightly agape not expecting the question , "y-yeah why?" She asked raising a hand to her chest.

"The other night when we talked at the saloon you told me that after everything you wanted to continue your maps in remembrance of the one you lost." The navigator cried remembering the promise she made to Bellmere, Nojiko, and Genzo. "Dreams don't die Nami," he grinned offering a hand to her, "As long as you don't give up I won't."

Nami relieved beyond measure was thankful the rain made her tears indistinguishable. "Idiot," She said wiping at her eye quickly taking his to hand to stand up.

"Luffy." she called catching his gaze hiding her eyes under her bangs.

"Hm?" He barley had time to react feeling the navigator warmly embrace him. He returned the hug apologizing for the blood getting on her clothes to which she laughed off continuing to hold each other.

The rain hadn't let up continuing to drench the two as they made their way down the south side of the mountain. The area ahead was flattened unlike the island's forest earlier, land could be seen for miles ahead.

"Nami." Luffy called.

"Yes?" She answered softly lifting her head up.

"How you holding up?"

"I'm okay, thanks."

"Good."

"Luffy?"

"Yes?"

"When I first heard about your crew and some of the members you affiliated yourself with I assumed you were like The surgeon of death or red haired Kid, but you really are a good guy." She exclaimed tightening her hold around him slightly.

Luffy shook his head, "I can only try so much, there were times when Kid nearly went too far." Sometimes he wasn't even sure why he'd agreed to allow the red haired pirate into his crew. He could be aloof and arrogant at times which proved to be a troublesome combination, without Zoro he wasn't sure how they would've made it out the East Blue without killing one another.

"I know, his bounty the highest when you three first reached Sabaody Archipelago to join with the others because of his violent crimes but you..." she halted coughing into her fist, "we never reported any casualties about you—you saved people."

Luffy considered her words thinking back to the first fight Kid and him had about their intentions toward the nation of Alabasta. He spoke on and on about what Crocodile said about an ancient weapon residing in the kingdom. The straw hat captain wanted no part of it only having interests in restoring order to the country and helping his honorary comrade of his crew, Vivi. If it wasn't for the intervention of Zoro one of them probably would've died and been left behind.

Throughout their journey Zoro had always been the one to protect Luffy from Kid since day one. The samurai slept with an eye open incase the red haired pirate made a move. Their fierce rivalry made it nearly impossible to be comrades but the captain willed his pride aside for the sake of their journey to become the strongest crew in the world.

"I think Kid's in some kind of danger." Luffy spoke breaking the silence between them.

"How so?"

"I'm not sure, knowing him though he probably tried to challenge Kaido alone." Luffy chuckled wondering where his crew members were. Once back on flat land the captain started running once again in search of medical assistance.

"You told me about everyone in your crew," Nami chuckled letting amusement show in her tone.

"Your first mate, Zoro who likes to sleeps like a log and drinks booze all day but has remained loyal since the day you knew him."

"Jewelry Bonney, the only person who you said could out eat you which I still don't believe." Nami's coughed roughly pulling herself closer to the captain.

"The surgeon of death who gathered the crew members forming an alliance and assisting in Doflamingo's defeat."

"A masked assassin named killer who has an obsession with sharp objects."

"Scratchman Apoo, a weird, funny, and great musician." A small smirk came to Nami's lips repeating Luffy's words.

Nami coughed harder this time straining her voice. "Even Kid... you have to get back to them no matter what you hear me?" She questioned lightly hitting his shoulder.

"I will when I get you to the extraction point."

"Luffy..." she said weakly putting a hand on her bengal, "give my family this, tell my family I tried." She said putting her wrist to his face showing him her bracelet.

"Give it to them yourself, you ain't dying on me!" Luffy spoke keeping his eyes trained silently

"You fought for my dreams...a pirate...the best man I've ever met, Luffy." She said softly placing her cheek on his shoulder.

"Oi Nami, try and stay awake! I-I think I see something!" The captain said narrowing his eyes through the rain. "Nami stay awake!"

"Nami?" He immediately stopped turning back to glance at her, his eyes widening at the sight. "No no no, Nami hey! Wake up we're almost there alright?!" His tone became urgent hearing her ragged breaths.

Luffy used every fiber in his being not caring the skin that tore open on the wounds putting his own life at risk. He sprinted through a grass field knocking down a scarecrow in the process, running through a wooden fence falling in front of a house. "N-Nami we made it." He said turning back to the still form of the marine.

In a flash he was banging on the door shouting for anyone within miles to hear. The front door opened as a bright light blinded him he dropped to his knees seeing rifle pointed directly at him. He didn't care if Blackbeard was at the end of the gun right now, he needed help. "Please my friend's sick, you have to save her. I don't care what happens to me just get her better that's all I'm asking." He pleaded trying to hold his emotions back.

A hand from the light lowered the rifle's barrel, "what happened to her?" The soft voice came addressing him.

"S-she was looking for herbs to heal my injuries in the rain and I'm not sure she just started coughing—"

The voices hushed conversed once again discussing what he told them obviously examining his flesh wounds seeing he was telling the truth. "We'll take the girl, she's in good hands now." An elderly woman said holding the gun while her husband lifted Nami from his back.

"Take care Nami-" He said unsure if he'd ever see her again after she disappeared in the man's arms along with his wife. Luffy was content to lay on the porch letting fresh blood gush from his chest and abdomen.

"Don't worry now kid, my wife is a veterinarian. Might not exactly be a doctor but your friend is in damn good hands now." The man said kneeling down next to the fallen captain.

Luffy grunted loudly rising to his feet slightly surprising the man. "T-thanks, now I can rest..." The captain rose his hands defensively seeing the rifle trained at him again, "what's going on?"

"I can't trust you. I find it suspicious you show up in the middle of the night with an unconscious woman on your back bleeding like you been in a fight with a bear."

"Spill it already, what are you insinuating geezer?" He asked meeting the man's eyes.

The safety of the firearm clicked off, "how do I know you didn't force yourself onto that poor girl and she gave you those injuries. You ain't obviously ain't a local or I'd know who you are, so that makes you a pirate—"

Luffy looked angered by the accusations calming down slightly knowing he'd rather die before doing something like that, "I'm a pirate, but on my life I'd never think of hurting that woman in anyway."

The captain's gaze dropped when the woman returned whispering in her husband's ear causing him to lower the gun apologizing to the pirate. "Sorry about that kid, you can never take chances out here—you really protected that girl, you did a good thing."

"Just make sure she gets better okay?"

"Of course dear," the woman stepped onto the porch noticing the nasty wounds even through the wrappings, "what about you?"

He chuckled scratching the back of his neck, "I'll be fine, thanks again." Luffy gritted his teeth ignoring the searing pain as he turned to leave.

The woman elbowed her husband in the ribs earning a sigh from him, "wait kid come on back," he said waving Luffy back to the porch, "you're welcome to stay the night if you want."

A relieved smile came over his features, "thanks so much I-" the captain fell over asleep into the elderly couple's chuckling arms too exhausted to keep going.

"You dumb kid, he wouldn't have made it more than a couple miles with these injuries Mary." He said throwing the captain over his shoulder.

"He's so young Remus, just a boy. No older than our first grandson." Mary spoke walking alongside her husband watching him set the straw hat captain on their couch.

"I hardly found a scratch on the girl. Based on his injuries he must've done everything he could to protect her."

"Will she be okay?"

"The fevers high but if she can make it past morning it shouldn't be a problem."

"And him?" Remus asked staring down at the bloody wounds of the pirate.

"He'll be fine when we patch him up, his resilience is truly remarkable." Mary answered handing her husband the medical kit to hold while she went to attend to the woman in their guest room. Whatever circumstances occurred to have them end up in their house didn't matter, they were here now.

"Just who are you two?" Remus asked trying to place the familiar straw hat resting on the couch's arm.


	15. End of the Road

**A/N:Thanks for the reviews:**

 **Victoria Horn: I said it once I'll say it again, your reviews mean a lot. I don't really bother with reviews but it's well appreciated. I have an expectation that writing is thankless. So when I do receive one it makes my day, I know you can't see it but I smile like an idiot knowing there's at least one person that reads my stuff. If you were the only reader I'd be more than happy to write only for you, again thanks. It isn't my intention to make you skeptical of my work I'll try not to make you feel like that in the future.**

 **XFangHeartX: Your review is much appreciated. I try and put my best foot forward most definitely. We can relate in that way in how we portray this pairing. I've always respected that you tend to go a different route than just limes/lemons in favor of developing a strong bond letting things play naturally in your original works as well as canon based material. It's what makes this particular pairing unique. Just know I'm a big fan of your work bud.**

 **BkTalks22: Well this review is a lot less harsh than your last one. All kidding aside I'm just glad your taking the time to read my work and I hope you enjoy it because I ain't gonna stop. No, I will never kill off our favorite heroine so don't worry that was a particular circumstance and the only way I could make that story work. You got nothing to worry about friend.**

 **As always enjoy the reading everyone.**

—

 **XXX**

—

" _Alright so that's it then." Zoro said popping a cork of a sake drinking the day away. He couldn't wait to start the journey to Wano country. They were rightfully making their mark in the New World after their major landslide victory at Dressrosa. Having officially secured a formidable alliance under their belt the fruits of their labor began to finally show._

" _Now that we're done with all this Poneglyph nonsense we can finally get goin." Kid cracked his neck to get loose, "Hey! Remember to copy the damn stone text from that ol' tramp's place!" Kid said lifting Apoo's right headphone disgusted at the party music the DJ was listening to. If he hadn't been in such a good mood he would've thrown the headphones on the ground smashing them to pieces in order to provoke the stoic Apoo to spar._

" _Yeah yeah go back to brooding Kid." Apoo said turning the music up louder ignoring red hair's profanity. Having spent years on the same ship with Kid their would be times he'd been forced to disentangle from meaningless fights, it was in red hair's nature to be a troublemaker._

" _Now that our captain beat Doflamingo, liberated Dressrosa, and Cesar was successfully delivered and exchanged with Pekoms thanks to Capone we have a chance to take out two big birds with one stone but the difficultly will incline significantly." Law said coming to stand next to Luffy and Zoro. No one knew better than the surgeon that their next target Kaido was considered to be immortal among the common folk. Law surmised at Punk Hazard they had less than a thirty percent chance to succeed in assassinating the World's strongest creature, and even with their latest victory the odds hadn't risen much._

" _I can't wait till I get Kaido's head!" Luffy said not holding back contagious eagerness to get the mission started. It would be absurd to compare a warlord's power to that of an emperor, even the captain knew that. But it didn't stop his enthusiasm from spreading amongst the ranks trusting in Law's plans like he had so many times in the past. Hawkins reported that Kaido had suicidal tendencies and displayed bi-polar behavior on top of being a drunk—he was getting sloppy. It was their turn naturally to re-balance the world as the next generation._

" _Oi Big Mom first, make sure you assassinate that overgrown hag." Zoro said drinking happily much to the annoyance of Bonney. She wasn't the biggest fan of the crew slacking off acting like they were headed to a vacation spot in a secluded gulf somewhere, she knew better than anyone that there can be no false steps now. The higher up the mountain the more treacherous the path._

" _How about a departing feast! One for the road eh?!" Luffy asked the large feline Nekomamushi jumping up and down at the prospect of more food._

" _Why not? You are our saviors after all! Another party it is!" Nekomamushi shouted gleefully spinning on a leg while waving a fan much to the amusement of the dukem Inuarashi._

" _I'm in." Zoro shrugged chugging from the large bottle willing to follow his captain anywhere even if it were to delay the trip by a few hours._

" _WHAT?! WHAT?! THAT A BANQUET I HEAR?! COUNT ME IN!" Apoo yelled out to no one in particular holding the newly customized headphones for everyone to hear the roaring music._

 _Kid frowned in annoyance, "dubstep never dies huh? What the hell, lets eat then."_

" _Wait hold on—" Bonney said holding a hand out trying to step between the group seeing Hawkins smirk joining the crowd. After being absent for Dressrosa in favor of reconnaissance in Kaido's territory he was in favor of reconnecting with his crew mates._

 _Drake sighed, "it's going to be one helluva a trip back might as well." The zoan user yawned fist bumping the surgeon of death and conversing with his oldest friend in the group, Urouge._

 _Bonney grew angered seeing the crew unwind instead of leaving, once again straying due to their damn hunger. "HEY DO I HAVE TO STILL ACT LIKE A DAMN MOTHER TO YOU MAN BABIES?!" She yelled giving each one of them near knockout punches burying their heads in the dirt. The minks and samurai alliance screamed with their eyes popping out of their skulls from the impressive strength displayed by the pink haired woman._

" _Witch." Zoro said muffled through the ground attempting to stand up._

" _What was that grass head?" Bonney asked eating a slice of pizza burying Zoro's head deeper into the dirt with her boot for the comment._

" _Speak of the devil." Hawkins said rubbing his eye tiredly earning another punch to the head._

" _What is it this time Ms. high and fuckin mighty?!" Kid yelled over the others causing Bonney to pinch his cheek whistling loudly shutting them up. She didn't resist when Luffy stole the remainder of her pizza between his teeth devouring it in one bite showing how serious she was._

" _We don't have time to party and bullshit anymore!" Bonney snatched Zoro's sake bottle tossing it aside shattering the remains._

" _You're paying for that—"_

" _Like hell I am. Now listen up! We have to move, the sooner we wait the more of an advantage our enemies have on us. As great as defeating Doflamingo was captain, we're facing Emperors now as well as the government. We need to be prepared if we really are going to change this world! We're comrades even if most of us can't stand one another most of the time, our chance meeting in Sabaody was special. We can't afford to waste this opportunity, so stop fucking around and get serious already!" Bonney huffed loudly trying to control her breathing from her speech._

 _The moment she finished the crew took on an earnest demeanor having learned from past experience that listening to Bonney was the right decision—it saved them from death more than a few times. They recently found out she was royalty and it didn't surprise them one bit with the exception of Luffy. Devil fruit aside her royal disposition was her super power, she planned on using knowledge of running and sustaining a country to the new age of government after the upcoming wars. The crew always felt she was truly the most dangerous to the world government out of them all._

" _Alright Bonney we'll leave," Luffy said placing his hat over his head flashing a grin, "Hawk-eye, Drako, you guys should leave first." Bonney couldn't help let out a relieved sigh that the crew were finally motivated again, especially the captain._

 _Hawkins nodded, "Jack is down temporarily but he won't stay that way for much longer. We'll go on ahead and report to Kaido, also I will send word on observations about the headliners before you guys arrive." He said earning an affirmative nod from Law. Any and all information relayed to them about the Beast pirates were crucial to their future success._

" _We should get going now we don't have long to linger around." The former Navy captain Drake said prepping the supplies for the sail back to Wano. After helping sink Jack's fleet at the feet of the elephant they would need to make haste to beat him to Kaido to give their version of the events._

 _Jewelry Bonney tore the meat leg from her captain's hands, "wait you guys hold up a minute, we're not going to see each other for a long time doesn't that mean anything?!" She yelled biting into the meat kicking Luffy away abruptly putting a halt to his attempts to reclaim the precious food item._

 _Kid rolled his eyes at her folding his arms, "you tell us to get serious now the sentimental crap, someone's hormonal lately." Bonney pinched his cheek again growling angry profanities at him._

 _The others exchanged glances before shrugging about the possibility of them splitting up, "Alright bring it in!" Jewelry tossed Kid aside grabbing Luffy and Zoro dragging them to the center of their alliance._

 _The Supernova crew came together reluctantly with the captain at the helm smiling like usual ready for the next adventure. Hawkins and Drake were officially informants working under Kaido's beast pirates. Bonney was going to cooperate with the Revolutionary Army to rescue a world government asset Bartholomew Kuma, supposedly she had strong ties to him. Zoro, Law, Kid, and the majority of the alliance would travel to the isolated land to gather samurai still loyal to the Kozuki name. While Luffy, Mad Monk Urouge, Scratchmen Apoo, and Killer were teaming with fellow Supernova Capone Bege in a plot to kill Big Mom at her thirty-fifty daughter's wedding._

" _Is this where we all sing Kumbaya and ride off into the sunset?" Zoro asked receiving a hard smack to back of his head courtesy of Bonney._

" _Look just cause your the queen of sober kingdom don't think—" Zoro growled receiving another vicious hit._

" _It's Sorbert idiot and don't try and act like you even know what sober means." Bonney turned to the gathered crew mates showing a warm smile, "for a bunch of sissies you guys weren't half bad."_

" _That's it?" All them asked in unison much to the annoyance of her. Then again it wasn't much of a surprise that their most emotional crew member was cold as ice when it came to separating unwilling to say goodbye—they chalked it up as her being superstitious._

" _Isn't this where our leader gives a rousing speech to send us off?" Kid said stepping up glaring at the gluttonous straw hat._

 _Luffy swallowed a mouthful of meat forcing it down his esophagus with a few light punches, "I don't really have a speech..." he scratched his hat not having anything at the moment._

" _Should've known—" Kid sighed running a hand through his hair._

" _But I can't help feeling stronger than ever before," Luffy spoke grabbing the alliance's attention, "even if we're separated our common goal that brought us together in the first place will drive us forward. We will kill Big Mom, Kaido, Blackbeard and eventually face the government. After that we will live how we want! Sail the seas without having to follow anyone's rules but our own—we live for freedom. So let's go crew!" Luffy cheered throwing his hand in the middle._

" _Alright I'm in." Zoro put his hand in followed by Bonney and Law. The four shared a fond smile recognizing their closeness compared to the others._

" _I have most favorable cards in my hand so I guess I'm putting all my chips in." Hawkins smirked placing his hand onto Apoo's and mad monk Urouge's successfully joining the others._

" _Always bet on black huh?" Urouge laughed awkwardly causing the others' to sweat drop. He nearly fell forward from the slap from Bonney after failing to explain what he meant._

" _Stop referencing things we don't know! It's really weird!" Bonney yelled with a scary face causing the mad monk to cower away in terror._

" _What can I say? My captain's spirit is very awe inspiring." Drake said placing his hand in the pile awaiting the final two to join them._

" _Good enough for ya?" Killer asked turning to his childhood friend Kid. The masked assassin held a certain respect for their captain despite unanimously agreeing in favor of Kid's decisions._

" _Always the talker that guy." Kid said joining the alliance giving one final synchronized shout of encouragement before going their separate ways for the time being._

" _Hey Bonney!"_

" _Yes captain?"_

" _If you see Sabo tell him I said what's up alright?"_

" _Will do, take care of yourself Luffy." She said stepping back with the rest of the group awaiting the captain's descent from Zunisha._

" _You better not get caught idiot." Kid snickered imaging a fool like his captain getting captured by Big Mom._

" _Yeah, same goes for you don't get arrogant." Luffy mocked causing Kid to growl angrily, like hell he'd be caught by Kaido._

" _Tch, remember captain after we take these two yonkos out were going after red hair Shanks—"_

" _No, we're taking down Blackbeard that's the end of it." The captain drew the line then and there staring down the red hair pirate noting his defiant gaze. Luffy didn't take kindly to Kid's constant belittlement of Shanks claiming him to be a false prophet. They nearly came to blows throughout their adventures on the Grand Line to point it became almost too toxic to travel together._

 _The samurai's fists clenched tightly on his scabbard wanting to slice Kid on the spot. Ever since the incident in Thriller Bark Zoro had absolutely zero respect for the man they traveled with throughout most of their tenure in the East Blue. The warlord at that time Bartholomew Kuma offered Kid a chance to absorb Luffy's pain in exchange for his life. He scoffed at the idea willing to let their captain die on the spot in hopes of becoming the leader in his place. The swordsman took a cheap shot knocking Kid out and taking Luffy's suffering in one go claiming "nothing happened" when questioned about it by the others after the fact._

 _Zoro glared at Kid angrily pulling his captain away from the maniac. "Ignore that idiot Luffy. I'll gather samurai for our alliance, count on me captain!" Zoro grinned wrapping an arm around his brother earning a grin back from Luffy. The straw hat captain trusted the samurai most having been the first recruited member—their bond was the unbreakable one among the crew._

" _Don't worry I'll help you descend the Elephant Luffy-dono!" Kanjuro offered watching the assassination team step to the edge of Zunisha before the captain held a hand up halting the assistance._

" _It's cool, I got it Kanjuro." He grinned stretching his arms around Apoo, Urouge, Killer, Pedro, and Pekoms. They struggled against the rubber arms of their captain shouting profanities screaming to let them go._

" _Alright leave the assassination in our hands! See you guys in Wano!" Luffy shouted leaping off the elephant to the surprise of everyone, perhaps none more than Nekomamushi and Inuarashi who screamed their lungs out much to the annoyance of Law. Bonney waved with a warm smile while Zoro held a proud grin seeing the young captain head off._

" _Don't get caught by Big Mom!" Kid smirked coming to stand next to Bonney and Zoro._

" _Alright see ya in Wano!" The captain laughed descending the elephant rapidly._

" _I-I should've flown!" Urouge sobbed trying unsuccessfully to free his wings. Apoo held his headphones between his teeth refusing to let them go muffling profanities at his laughing captain._

" _M-moron." Killer wheezed through his mask wanting nothing more than to cut through the captain's arm to escape the death grip._

" _What did I do to deserve this?!" Pekom shouted noticing Pedro had stopped screaming then proceeded to pass out before waking up only to scream again._

" _ALRIGHT! HERE WE GO!" Luffy laughed harder feeling their descent pick up speed a fourth of the way down increasing the volume of his crew's screaming._

—

 **XXX**

—

Luffy gasped sitting upright immediately shielding his eyes from the sunlight that shined through the large window on the other side of the living room. He didn't recognize his surroundings only knowing he was in someone's house. Numerous pictures and a few expensive antiques decorated the occupied space. The captain shut an eye feeling the sore wounds from the previous night in full force.

' _What happened last night?'_ Luffy groaned attempting to get up.

"Ah your awake, sorry about that." Remus said closing the curtains handing the captain a cup of water before taking a seat on the opposite cough across from the coffee table.

"...How long have I been out?" Luffy asked groggily sitting up to drink replaying the events of the declaration he made to his crew on Zou and the past fifty six hours leading up to now. The captain tensed nearly dropping the glass of water on the floor tuning out the elder man's questions.

"What's a matter kid?" He asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Nami is she—"

Remus nodded, "alright alright son calm down she's in the guest room—" the man took a step back not having time to stop Luffy from trying to find the navigator. "Wait kid hold up—" his pleas fell on deaf ears as Luffy hurriedly jogged to the back room.

"Is everything okay?" Mary asked emerging from the master bedroom curious at the commotion going on this early in the morning.

"Yes, Mary it's fine, he's just worried about the girl is all." Remus said leaning against the hallway wall witnessing the concern of Luffy as he knelt at the still woman's bedside.

Luffy's gaze softened moving a strand of orange locks off her peaceful face, noting how her breathing seemed normal. "Is she—?"

"She'll be fine," Mary said coming to kneel on the other side of Nami, "she's a strong one, your lucky to have found us in the dark like that we haven't got any other neighbors for miles. Any longer out there and who knows what would've happened." Luffy let out a sigh knowing how close he came to losing Nami when she attempted to hand him the gold bracelet that her sister gave her.

"Well everything is fine now, the important thing is you're both safe." Remus reassured scratching his gray hair sheepishly.

Luffy let out a sigh realizing that Nami was alright, he didn't know what he'd do if he couldn't see her peacefully sleeping at this moment. "When will she be awake?" He asked meeting Mary's eyes hoping for a definitive answer.

Mary shook her head, "it'll be hard to say right now. We should nonetheless let her rest for as long as she needs to." The elder woman tucked Nami in securely checking her forehead to make sure the temperature hadn't risen back up. Luffy sighed once again placing the telltale straw hat by her side before standing to leave.

The three left the room closing the door softly behind them to let the navigator sleep. "Breakfast will be ready soon, make sure you bring an appetite." Mary said to the pair heading off to the kitchen.

"I'm Remus by the way, ol' ladies name's Mary. Nami is the name of the girl I assume, but I'm not sure I caught yours."

The captain didn't want to lie to kind people like them but he wasn't sure about revealing everything, at least not yet. "My friends call me Luffy." He said shaking hands with Remus.

"Nice to meet you then Luffy."

"Same to you Remus."

"By the way its no trouble at all but since your up and moving you can help repair some of the damage from last night." Remus said letting out a laugh gesturing Luffy to follow him to front yard of the property.

Luffy winced at his wounds leaning on front doorway examining the mess he'd made across the elderly couple's property. "Sorry about that." He laughed rubbing the back of his neck; both center sections of the yard fences, a portion of their corn crop, and grass had been torn from their pristine lawn.

"Don't worry about it Luffy, should only take a day's worth of work. It'll be nice to have an extra pair of hands around here I ain't as young as I used to be." Remus said disappearing to the nearby tool shed down the path.

Luffy and Remus met at the destroyed fence surveying the extent of the damage. "You know how to set up a fence?" The elder man questioned raising his brows.

"Nope no clue, but I'll learn quickly."

A smirk appeared across the farmer's face seeing the determined face of the captain, "appreciate the honesty. Ain't nothing to it really, watch me." Remus demonstrated the first step which was to establish a post and hammer it in with the sledge. "Next," he said pulling freshly cut planks to place in three holes on the post, "slide them into the gaps in the new posts, simple enough."

Luffy nodded getting right to sledging another post in the ground before filling the occupied spaces with three fresh planks successfully creating a new section of the fence. "Now you got!" Remus said showing a grin, "I trust you can handle the rest? I would really appreciate the help—"

"Of course I'd be happy to do it, I really can't thank you guys enough for all you've done." Luffy said turning to face the older man.

Remus nodded starting to return to the house, "I'll leave you to it see ya soon Luffy." Upon Remus leaving the captain continued setting up new fence posts replacing the older ones. His body wracked in soreness as he brought the hammer down burying the post deep in the dirt. Despite the pain Luffy wasn't willing to break a promise, he would help fix his mistakes at any cost.

The more Luffy tried to keep his mind on the task at hand the more he couldn't help thinking about Nami's well being. He wanted nothing more than to be by her side until she awakened but the vice-captain needed her rest. "Please be alright, I don't know what I would've done if you-" Luffy paused mid-sentence realizing he was speaking to himself. For what felt like the millionth time he let out a heavy sigh wiping the sweat from his brows moving onto the second portion of the fence. Never before had he felt like this, he didn't know how long he could without hearing her voice again.

Mid-day came and went until the sun started started to fall over the summit letting off an orange and pink glow. Nami tiredly rubbed her eyes sitting up to examine her surroundings. Aside from some soreness and light headedness she felt completely fine. Yawning loudly she placed her hand on a familiar item beside the bed.

"Huh?" She picked the straw hat up examining it intently remembering Luffy's words the night they met: ' _Shanks gave me this hat when I was younger back in my hometown. He told me to return to him when I become a pirate, it's my treasure.'_ Nami smiled at the memory of the red haired emperor saving Coby's life from Akainu putting an end to the Summit War. She let out a sigh hugging the hat against her chest before giggling placing it on her head.

Mary opened the door with a warm smile handing the orangette a cup of tea, "how are you feeling dear?" She asked sweetly earning one back from Nami.

"Better, I felt terrible this morning I could barley move." She said sipping from the cup of herbal tea enjoying the warmth and sweet fragrance of the soothing liquid.

"I'm glad," the elder woman said kneeling at Nami's side, "you are quite the fighter, there was a moment where I wasn't sure if..." Mary knitted her brows grimacing slightly before smiling again, "I'm so glad you're alright." She said wiping fresh tears from her cheeks.

Nami held a hand on the straw hat feeling a surge of strength return to her, "I'm glad too but I'm more worried about Luffy is he... doing alright?" She asked knitting her brows together from concern causing the woman's smile to grow wider.

"Yes he's fine. Him and Remus are out in the front yard working together at the moment. He was really worried about you Nami, I'm sure he'd be happy to see you awake." Mary said helping the orangette to her feet.

Nami blinked a few times, "you know my name?"

Mary chuckled letting heat rise to her cheeks, "oh yes, Luffy mentioned it when he came to see you earlier before leaving his hat behind," the elder woman laughed even louder from embarrassment, "I'm terribly sorry where are my manners? We don't get visitors often, call me Mary."

"Thank you Mary." Nami said wearing a grateful smile.

"Of course dear I hope you wouldn't mind helping me finish supper?" Mary assisted Nami to the kitchen giving her a shoulder to lean on. It wasn't long before the pair shared a little about themselves breaking out into laughter not too long after.

Nami didn't hold back showing her inexperience in the kitchen. She beyond grateful for having designated chefs in the Navy, never having to lift a finger to get a free meal. "I may not be the best, so I'm sorry if it turns out bad."

"Nonsense child," Mary chuckled coming to place her hands over Nami's guiding her to cut the onions properly, "there's nothing to it, you're a smart girl."

"What makes you say that?" Nami asked feeling the woman leave her hands letting her cut the onions solo.

Mary hid a smile from the other side of the kitchen, "because you're traveling with him." Nami's eyes immediately found Luffy chopping wood outside without his signature cardigan. She couldn't train her attention away silently hoping the living room window was a one way. "He's quite remarkable you know, ninety percent of men would've succumbed to those injuries of his. A hundred percent wouldn't have been able to repair the damage he did last night and have energy to spare for more chores." She said coming to stand next to the orangette once again assisting in providing more vegetation to cut.

"He reminds me of people I used to know back in my piracy days. How I do miss those times of journeying the open seas but my that was over thirty something years ago." Mary said putting the finishing seasonings on the roast.

"You were a pirate Mary?" Nami asked moving on to cut the bell peppers next.

"More like a smuggler for money," Mary smirked causing Nami's eyes to sparkle with admiration for moment, "those were the times of my life back then, but our crew was disbanded after our defeat at the hands of Gol Roger."

"You fought the Pirate King?"

"Mhm he isn't as merciless as they say he let us go after taking our food and alcohol but in exchange it was a small price to pay for our lives," Mary said staring out the kitchen window at the setting sun, "I thought I'd never find happiness without adventuring again until I found Remus."

Nami chuckled examining the two men as they laughed loudly wheel barreling the firewood away. "Your husband wasn't a pirate?"

Mary shook her head, "he was a sheriff who used to capture people like me rather than marry them but here we've been for the past twenty five years plus." She said showing a warm smile. "Have you ever thought about marriage dear?"

Nami froze staring through the window at the shirtless captain as he took a seat on the chopping stump awaiting Remus's return. "I-I um...ow." She said clutching her bleeding thumb. Mary immediately wrapped it up with a wet cloth guiding the orangette into the nearest bathroom.

"Ah well I can't thank you enough for all your help Luffy. You went above and beyond, Mary will be a happy woman with all these chores done." Remus grinned turning his attention to the new visitor. "Ah your up miss."

Luffy stood up in a half second staring at the auburn haired beauty handing two glasses of freshly squeezed lemonade to them. "Thanks for the drink," Remus said bowing slightly to Nami before turning to Luffy, "Don't worry about the tools, I'll handle the rest you've done enough today."

Luffy broke the silence after a few moments snapping out of his daze, "Nami I-" he let out a sigh searching her hazelnut eyes, "I'm just glad you're okay." He hid a grin loving the way she wore his straw hat as if it belonged to her.

"Yes I'm fine Luffy, and it's all thanks to you." She giggled tucking a loose hair behind her ear. "I'm glad your wounds are looking better, I was worried—"

"Hey," Luffy stepped forward lifting her hand to examine the bandaged finger, "you hurt yourself? Are you alright?" He asked rubbing the wounded area with his thumb. He didn't recognize this from before had he done this? He mentally kicked himself for hurting her even more than he already did.

Nami smiled warmly, "Really Luffy I'm fine, I cut myself on accident I am such a klutz in the kitchen." She held in a gasp feeling the captain brush a bang away gazing into her eyes.

Luffy chuckled feeling relief she wasn't seriously hurt, "I'm sure you were great you're really amazing you know that Nami?" He let out a heavy breath feeling her wrap him into a tight embrace. The captain returned the affection pulling her tighter to him inhaling the intoxicating tangerine scent.

There was so many words that Nami wanted to say for his selfless heroics over the course of the their journey. Putting his life on the line keeping her alive without the slightest obligation to. "Luffy...Thank you." She said pulling him tighter to her knowing that no words could express her gratitude.

"Of course, I would never let you die in a place like that." Luffy rested his chin on crown of her head feeling his heartbeats quicken. Nami pulled away from his chest feeling heat rise to her cheeks realizing he wasn't wearing the usual cardigan. "N-Nami your face is all red, y-you're not still sick are you?" He asked placing a hand on her forehead pulling his hand back from the burn.

Nami took a few steps back keeping her eyes away from his massively scarred and bandaged abdomen, "I'm f-fine idiot." She said turning her attention toward the sunset before turning back to his curious gaze as it roamed over her body for a moment. "Mary wants you to wash up for dinner so hurry up okay?"

"Alright, I'll see you soon." He said giving a slight smile.

"See you soon."

Luffy leaned against the house trying to calm the rush flowing through his veins. He arched a brow at the full lemonade glass completely forgetting about it which was highly unusual. The captain swore just days earlier he would've downed the glass without thinking or any concern for anything else but his thoughts were on Nami—his priorities were changing. ' _What's happening to me?'_ He wasted no time chugging the lemonade before slipping the cardigan on before heading off to find Remus to ask where he could bathe.

"Ah I needed that..." Luffy stretched out upon exiting the barrel filled to the brim with hot water. After getting dressed he joined the others inside waiting for him at the dinner table. "All this looks great thanks for the food." He said grinning widely grabbing the nearest plate starting to dig in.

"Your welcome it's the last we can do after all you did to help me." Remus said watching in amazement the amount of food the kid engulfed barley bothering to converse.

Mary smiled widely, "eat as much as you want there's plenty more where that...uh.." Mary trailed off showing a bewildered expression seeing the captain's cheeks puffed out like a gerbil forgetting to use a napkin. Luffy tried to talk with a mouthful before groaning in discomfort receiving an elbow to the ribs from the woman beside him.

"Show some manners Luffy, we're the guests." Nami said low enough to be only heard only by him.

"Right." he said gulping down the food before starting to fill the plate with second helpings slowing down his pace. The elder two at the table exchanged a glance while hiding respective grins noting Luffy's immediate change of manners.

Luffy and Nami were content to listen in on the stories exchanged by the elderly couple about how they met one another, their children plus grandchildren, and daily life at the farm. He absentmindedly reached for the glass of water letting his hand brush up against Nami's. Much to Luffy's surprise she leaned into his touch meeting his gaze.

"So how did you two meet?" Mary asked leaning on a hand stirring her tea staring at the pair who looked away from one another trying to focus on anything else.

Nami chuckled nervously punches Luffy in the knee causing him to put on a wide smile. "Why'd you hit me?" He spoke through gritted teeth letting a silent tear trickle down his cheek.

"Um well you see we met uh," Nami sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck suddenly feeling her throat go dry unable to put together a coherent sentence.

"We first met outside a saloon in town hiding from bandits two days ago." Luffy said keeping the statement as vague as possible.

Remus shook his head taking a break from eating, "hold up, you're telling me you haven't even known one another for three days?" He questioned scratching his head in confusion. Watching them interact he could've sworn they spent many years together constructing their bond.

"It's true, Luffy saved me the first time we met too. In return I captured him to turn him into my convoy on the south side of island." She said not wanting to hide the truth from their hosts.

"I see it makes sense now, when I washed your clothes this morning I assumed you were a marine but I didn't want to pry. Then that must mean you are the real straw hat Luffy." Mary said turning to the captain who ate from the bowl of pudding a serving spoon in hand.

Remus bellowed out a laugh slapping his knee in amusement, "well I'll be damned, I knew it was you." The former sheriff had followed the captain's rise and fall then sudden rise again throughout the years from the world media.

"I'm still curious about something," the elder woman asked leaning over to Nami seated near her, "how you guys became such close friends after such a short amount of time considering your unusual circumstances." The navigator didn't necessarily approve of the mischievous glint in Mary's eyes.

"Oh yeah well the first night we—" Nami clasped a hand over his face unsure what would come out of Luffy's mouth.

"We had to hide from a gang of pirates in the saloon and evaded them the next day having to rely on one another to make it through the island." Nami said a little faster than normal squeezing Luffy's arm forcing him to smile agreeing with every word.

Mary sat back eating again not letting the smile waver one bit, "I see, I noticed some bruising on your neck area if you want me take a look at it later on."

"Now now Mary I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Remus chuckled saving the two from the embarrassment of having to explain their previous circumstances. The couple did find it highly unusual that a Navy officer and pirate captain formed a tight of bond as these two without their fair share of obstacles.

The four ate in relative peace conversing to pass the time until it came time to wash dishes. Mary wiped her hands on the apron tossing it aside before pulling a bewildered Remus to his feet. "What is Mary? don't tell me-"

"Yup." She giggles pulling him into the living room tuning a soul king record to play lightly in the background while the fireplace crackled. Luffy and Nami sat on opposite sides of the living room watching the dancing couple with astonishment. They didn't move at all like their age suggested, it impressed the pair to no end.

Remus chuckled as Mary whispered quietly into his ear. Nami glanced up in surprise at the outstretched hand before taking it tentatively, "I'm really not all that great of a dancer." She said standing to join the older man.

"It's fine miss, I taught my daughters and more recently my granddaughters how to dance. To be honest they weren't very good at first but there's really nothing to it." Remus said lifting his hand to twirl the orangette around before going back to the basic steps earning laughs from her.

Luffy watched the happy expression of the Navy captain contrasting how much he'd seen her change over the course of three days. They went from general mistrust and disdain for one another's beliefs to a confusing one night stand, then came very close to death surviving together by the skins of their teeth. A content smile etched across her face seeing her enjoy getting the hang of dancing.

"Come on you too." Mary said breaking Luffy from his musing clutching his arm tightly.

"Huh? No I don't know how to dance..." Luffy protested having never attempted to take part in these type of activities in his life.

Mary rolled her eyes hoisting him to his feet, "don't be shy young man, dance with me." She said guiding his hands to the correct placement moving from side to side. Remus smiled warmly seeing Nami glance over giggling at Luffy's clumsy moves.

The elder couple wasted no time pushing the pair together forcing them to hold onto one another for balance. Nami pulled tighter onto him searching Luffy's onyx gaze feeling his arms grasp her tighter. "Go on you two." Remus laughed sipping from a wine glass handing his wife one as well.

"Relax and be kids for once." Mary giggled clutching the glass before being snatched up by her husband to continue their dance from earlier. The pairs relaxed becoming accustomed to the dancing of their respective partners letting all future worries go for now.

"Your pretty good at this." Luffy said showing her the usual grin she loved so much. He loved the way she smiled wearing the treasured hat.

Nami leaned on his collarbone hiding a smile, "Your not so bad yourself." She murmured against his skin causing him to shudder in a unique pleasure. When the music slowed so did their movements coming to realize they'd been alone dancing to the soft music. Nami slyly pushed him on the couch embracing the arm encircling her waist.

Without warning she kissed the captain catching him off guard laying him farther into the cushions. Luffy groaned pulling her on his lap wearing a large smile, "you're alright." He said half to himself happy knowing she was safe in his embrace.

In a flash Nami broke their kiss leaning on her hips suddenly disconnecting herself from him. "What's up Nami?" He asked placing a hand on the small of her back, "are you feeling alright? Do you need something?"

"I think it's best for both of us if we get some sleep." She said hiding her neutral expression under her bangs. Luffy nodded understandably slipping out from under the orangette just content to sit beside her.

"I'm just glad your feeling fine," he said breaking the silence smiling at the woman beside him, "I understand if you're tired."

"Luffy," she said coming to meet his gaze for the first time, "whats going to happen tomorrow?"

He glanced up at the ceiling in thought for a moment leaning back on the couch, "nothing's changed I still want to get you back to the place."

Nami shook her head, "it isn't that simple. A few days back, when I called for your capture the Navy sent an admiral after you." Luffy didn't like the way she pessimistically addressed the situation.

"I'll be fine Nami."

"No you won't Luffy, don't be reckless alright? You know damn well you can't fight an admiral in your current condition." She said crossing her arms under her bust.

"What do you want me to do then?" He asked sitting upright to face the navigator.

"I want you to run, run and don't look back. I will face punishment but it will give you a chance to escape—"

"I'm not doing that."

"Don't be stubborn! If you don't you'll die!" She said raising her voice not backing down from his stare that had put fear into thousands of enemies.

Luffy reaches out touching her cheek softly, "I'm not leaving you and I'm not going die...believe in me, we'll get through this together like what's come before us."

Nami furrowed her brows placing her hand on his letting it down gently, "This isn't like before Luffy, so when time comes I want you to—"

"I'm not running so stop saying that." Luffy said starting to lose patience she wouldn't change his mind no matter what. Nami stood up bidding him a good night heading to the guest room leaving the captain alone with his thoughts. He let out a sigh resting against the back of the couch never realizing how complicated things like this were.

Nami tried any and everything in order to get to sleep: pacing the room hadn't worked, neither had counting sheep, and changing laying positions only intensified the insomnia. She couldn't get her mind off the captain who was probably dead asleep by now.

' _God why does he have to be such an idiot?!'_ She thought fluffing her pillow roughly slamming her head onto it with a groan. The more she thought of sleep the more his words from the previous night played in her psyche:

 _Dreams don't die Nami," he grinned offering a hand to her, "As long as you don't give up I won't."_ The moment he spoke those words a smile broke out across her face knowing someone who she previously thought an enemy fought for what she believed in and didn't need any reason to other than knowing her.

 _Give it to them yourself, you ain't dying on me!_

 _"Oi Nami, try and stay awake! I-I think I see something! Nami stay awake!"_

" _Nami? No no no, Nami hey! Wake up we're almost there alright?!"_

Despite being nearly unconscious she could hear the desperation in his voice begging for help from complete strangers.

 _"Please my friend's sick, you have to save her. I don't care what happens to me just get her better that's all I'm asking_."

Nami sighed throwing the covers off staring up at the ceiling fan. When did things become this complicated? Her eyes landed on the familiar straw hat on the beside table. She rubbed her legs together grabbing the hat heading out into the hallway.

Luffy peaked his eyes open upon feeling a familiar straw hat placed on his head, "Nami..." Luffy asked still half asleep not quite believing the orangette towered over him. "I—" Nami held a finger on his lips forcing him lay back on the couch as she placed her forehead against his keeping their lips slightly apart.

She bit her bottom lips feeling the burning return to her cheeks, "I can't help but feel this way." Nami grasped Luffy's head placing his ear on her left breast. The captain listened to the rapid heart beats bringing his arms to wrap around her waist. He enjoyed the rhythm of her deep breaths grinning like an idiot that she was alive and here with him.

Luffy lifted his head to stare into her chocolate eyes reconnecting their foreheads together, "let me protect you Nami." He said pulling her tighter to him.

Nami shook her head letting her hair down into his face whimpering softly as their lips brushed against one another's for the second time that night. "No Luffy," she said laying her hands on his torso, "let me protect you." Luffy let out a heavy exhale through his nostrils kissing her back with everything he felt for her. It finally dawned on him after everything they went through just how much she meant to him and the mystery feelings subtlety brewing beneath the surface.

He deepened the kiss begging permission with his tongue which she more than happily accepted pushing her hips down onto his causing them both to let out groans feeling the room start to reheat despite the dying fire. "Mm Luffy..." Nami said softly breaking the kiss noting an anxious feeling in her core, "what about Mary and Remus? They're asleep in the other room."

Luffy knitted his brows in deep thought before kissing her again, "they're old people Nami, they're probably asleep by now." He said earning a giggle from the orangette, that was supposed to be her line. She led him by the hand to the guest room shutting the door behind them spending their second night together.

Less than a half an hour later Remus peaked an eye open at his snoozing wife, "did they really think we were asleep? Kids these days they don't even go on dates before they oof—" he groaned feeling an elbow jab his ribs.

"Quiet old man." Mary said continuing to sleep with a smile on her face.

—

 **XXX**

—

Luffy and Nami prepared to leave just after sunrise thanking Mary and Remus for everything they did for them. "You guys are welcome back anytime." Mary said with a smile handing them the leftovers from the previous night.

"Take care you two stay outta trouble ya hear?" The couple waved to the captain and navigator sending them on their way.

The pair walked in a comfortable silence appreciating the nature around them. It would take them a few hours to reach the extraction zone. Nami punched Luffy into a tree after he attempted to run after a warthog that looked all too appetizing for him.

"You didn't have to hit me that hard your supposed to protect me remember?" He questioned rubbing his cheek soothingly.

Nami smirked, "I am protecting you, if I let you run off who knows what you would've gotten yourself into."

"Yeah you're probably right." Luffy threw his hands behind his head staring up at the blue sky trying to ignore the burning sensation on his back.

"Something wrong Luffy? Are you still feeling your wounds?" Nami asked noticing the discomfort expression etched across his face.

"Yeah you really did a number on my back with your nails." He said causing Nami to flush beet red for his comment.

She stopped him in his tracks placing a hand on his shoulder, "y-yeah well I told you not leave any marks on my neck and still you didn't listen anyway."

Luffy scratched his head in confusion, "but you enjoyed it and told me not to stop."

"That's not the point idiot." She growled interlocking their hands starting their trek once again. The heat refused to leave her face as she hid how much she enjoyed holding hands with Luffy with last night making them official. How the hell was she supposed to tell any of her friends about this?

"Hey Nami I'm kinda hungry you want to eat something?"

"You're always hungry," she said rolling her eyes playfully pulling him off the path to a small open area between the trees, "here should be fine."

Nami laughed loudly nearly falling over completely forgetting about the half eaten meal in front of her. "S-sorry," she laughed holding a hand over her mouth "please do it one more time." The chuckles only came harder as she peered at Luffy's imitation of his crew mate.

Luffy spikes his hair complying with her request, "just because I wear eye liner it doesn't make me emo." He said breaking out into laughs unable to contain himself any longer. The captain exhaled proudly seeing genuine happiness radiate from the orangette. How the hell was he supposed to explain this situation to his crew mates—especially Zoro.

Nami's sparkled eyes caught a rainbow feathered bird in the distance landing on top of the straw hat. "Aw it's cute," she said digging in her backpack pulling out a sketch pad to draw the exquisite bird, "I didn't think I'd actually see one."

"A bird?" Luffy asked trying to peak at the feathered creature atop his head.

"Try and still Luffy okay? They startle easily." Nami kneeled in front of him starting to sketch the pretty bird smiling at the scene. A moment later the bird flew away leaving before she had a chance to get started. Luffy frowned slightly seeing Nami sigh placing a hand on her cheek, he wanted to see her smile again like earlier.

He offered the navigator his hand pulling her up, "come on let's go somewhere."

Had it been anyone else she wouldve askedd where, with him it didnt matter. "Okay let's go." She held in gasp feeling him initiate the contact interlacing their fingers together. For the first time in her life she felt like she could go anywhere with Luffy. She hopped on his back as they ascended up a large vine leading high up into the trees.

Halfway up Nami shifted uncomfortably wanting to scream from fright seeing a tarantula emerge on a nearby tree branch. "Luffy stop! Please don't scare me with that." She said burying her face into his back witnessing him offer a hand to the furry creature.

"It's okay Nami, trust me I won't scare you I promise." She snapped her eyes open at his honest tone choosing to trust him with her life.

Luffy held the tarantula on his wrist keeping it still, "see don't be afraid, it's more scared of you than you are of it believe it or not. This little guy just wants to get to the ground." Nami blinked tightening her hold on Luffy slowly starting to appreciate the beauty of the eight legged creature. The straw hat captain stretched his hand down letting off the tarantula in a nearby bush before continuing their ascent. "You're really cute you know that Nami?" He chuckled glancing back at her.

"I'm not cute." She said with a pout softly head butting his back causing his laughs to grow louder. Upon reaching the tree tops all the air in Nami's lungs left her body. Different patterns of rainbow feathered birds fluttered atop the trees whistling happily away. "Luffy, it's beautiful."

Luffy laid on her lap eating the remainder of his meal while Nami sketched the community of birds enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. The rubber man whistled softly summoning the birds to land on top of them softly causing Nami to release a series of giggles making him feel like the happiest man alive—he would give his life in order to protect something as simple as her smile or happiness.

"Don't be a scaredy cat Nami."

"I'm not! Who isn't afraid of heights?"

"It's not that bad."

"Don't lie!" She said showing a scary face.

Luffy hung on the vine holding a hand out to the navigator to which she squeaked jumping onto his back. "Alright, let's swing to the beach from here." Luffy suggested swinging back and forth on the vine.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope come on it'll be fun I'll help you out, now hold onto the vine tightly okay?" She obliged with his request but kept her legs attached to his sides. "Here we go." Nami shut her eyes inwardly panicking when she no longer felt her legs on Luffy. Upon opening her eyes she met the captain's as he swung on a vine a few feet away grinning widely at her while guiding her speed to synchronize with his.

' _For the first time in my life I'm not worried about anything else but my happiness and he's been the only one to make me feel like this. I truly feel like we could go anywhere together Luffy.'_ She smiled gratefully as he helped her to the next vine beginning to lean back enjoying the freedom of adventure now realizing these were the kind of moments he lives for and she wanted to be apart of it.

Luffy stopped her at the final vine catching her momentum easily wrapping an around her waist approaching her lips with his. Nami looked shyly away from his onyx gaze trying unsuccessfully to stop the heat rising to her face before abruptly stealing his lips pulling him to her.

"Let me protect you Luffy you're going to need a plan."

—

"Ready? It's just like we planned." Nami said hugging him one last time, "Luffy thank you."

"You'll never have to say thank you, we'll see each other again." He said with a grin embracing her for what felt like the last time. She apologized slipping the sea prism handcuffs on his wrists escorting him to the nearby beach where the Navy vessels awaited.

Luffy squinted from the sunlight feeling slightly weakened from rare sea stone seeing no less than eight Navy warships huddled around the small gulf. "It's vice captain Nami! She brought back straw hat!" The cadets whistled and cheered some taking off their shirts twirling them around as if it were a holiday.

Borsalino sipped the rest of his tea setting the cup down and shutting the book he was currently reading, shame he was just getting to the dramatic smutty part. "Hmm it seems the guest of honor has finally arrived." He said expressing a grin watching the pair step to the middle of the beach.

The soldiers stormed beach in an attempt to capture and immobilize the threat. Before any of them could register what happened Luffy burst from the handcuffs wrapping an arm around their comrade's neck taking her hostage.

"Straw hat is taking the vice captain hostage! He's fucking crazy!"

"Stay calm vice captain no sudden movements, we'll save you!"

Luffy pulled her closer to him addressing the gathered militia, "back off! I'm very dangerous I could snap her neck at any moment!" The soldiers halted their advancement willing to lay their weapons on the ground for the safety of their comrade.

' _Nice one Luffy, now the next step.'_ Nami places her hands on his arm selling the performance as best she could.

"I want a ship! It doesn't have to be a warship but a vessel to sail outta this place in exchange for your comrade here!"

One of the soldiers scampered off toward the warships convoy complying to the pirate's request before being abruptly halted by Borsalino appearing in front of him. "Where do you think your going?" The admiral asked cooly placing his hands in his pockets. "We don't negotiate with pirates, I'll handle this."

' _Whats he doing?!'_ Nami inwardly screamed noticing light beams gathering at the admiral's fingertip. In the blink of an eye she felt Luffy lift her by the waist dodging the light beam that incinerated the spot they previously stood on sending soldiers flying in every direction.

' _He tried to kill us just now, what's going on?'_ Nami glanced up at Luffy who laid protectively over her making sure she was alright. She gasped seeing him fly through the air receiving an enlightened kick to the sternum.

"Terribly sorry about that vice captain I hope your not hurt." Borsalino said coming to tower over the woman.

"N-no I'm fine," she said jumping to her feet to confront the superior, "now that he's down allow me to capture him, he's injured surely we can't kill straw hat it would be unjust."

Borsalino smirked, "I appreciate your dedication it's truly remarkable but I've been given the order to personally kill straw hat Luffy from higher ups by any means necessary."

"But sir—" Nami protested.

"Do not worry girl you will get the credit you deserve after all this is over—now if you'll excuse me." He said vanishing in a ray of light.

' _No...Luffy, his body can't take on an admiral right now.'_ If she were to scream for him she could cast suspicion onto herself which Luffy forbid her from doing but she couldn't live with herself if she let him die after all they been through.

"I'm not letting you get away." Borsalino said appearing to Luffy's side giving him a a swift kick to the ribs sending him crashing into the sand. "Have you ever been kicked at the speed of light?" The captain's eyes widened as he felt a heavy strike to his back putting him into the ground.

' _Stop...Stop...Stop it...Stop hurting him.'_ Nami shouted orders to the soldiers to assist the admiral and chase straw hat into the nearby jungle to capture him alive. Borsalino arched a brow curiously at the men chasing the captain into the trees who managed to disappear in his moment of absent-mindedness.

The marines were haunted by the jungle's wildlife of angry birds, terrified by dinner plate sized arachnids, while some were chased off by a pack of territorial wolves. Soldiers were caught off guard by the makeshift traps set up by the straw hat captain falling into man holes six feet under camouflaged by leaves, others were slingshotted by hidden trees, and many happened to be caught in fishing nets acting as baited traps. It was hard for them to believe one man had orchestrated such guerrilla tactics to stay ahead of the curve.

Minutes felt like they turned to hours as Nami listened intently to the explosions created by the owner of the Pika-Pika no Mi user truly recognizing the admiral as a monster of destruction. A smile appeared on her face seeing Luffy emerge from the explosions scooping her into his arms, "don't worry I saved as many comrades of yours as I could, I made sure they were out of the blast radius—"

"You're hurt." She said softly hugging him tighter noticing the blood leaking from old and fresh wounds.

"As long as your safe I don't care what happens to me."

He groaned as she hit him softly in the chest, "don't say something stupid like that idiot." She pouted cutely causing his warm grin to return. He rocketed them onto one of the ships knocking out the guards making sure not to immobilize not kill. Nami hurriedly prepared the small life boat to sail making sure he had everything set to begin the journey back to his crew.

"Luffy I-" Nami said softly clutching his arm not knowing when she would see him again. Her eyes widened seeing Borsalino appear in the distance walking leisurely toward them.

"Trying to escape are we?" The admiral lifted a leg charging light particles to prevent straw hat from escaping their clutches. A beam shot out from the end of the gulf negating Kizaru's devastating attack.

The pair aboard the Navy warship stared at the vessel joining the fray unsure of who the new players were. Loud party music boomed out from the new ship's speakers causing soldiers on the beach to cover their ears and others grooved to the unusual music. Borsalino picked at an ear with a pinky at the distasteful rhythm and beat covering his ears, "this generation's music is an abomination." He groaned annoyed at the interruption.

"What is it Luffy?"

"I recognize that music! That's my crew, Apoo actually came!"

Apoo sped the ship up to cruise close to the end of the convoy ordering the crew to fire cannonballs on the beach keeping the Navy soldiers at bay for the time being. "Long time no see captain, I'll create some cover." Urouge said flying toward the militia firing his trusty grenade launcher putting up a smoke screen.

"Luffy! I'm so happy to see you again!" Carrot yelled embracing her captain biting into his ear roughly causing Nami to fold her arms wanting an iimediate explanation. "Is this your friend Luffy?!" She asked hugging Nami tightly also giving her a love bite.

"Sorry about that," Luffy said pulling her off of Nami, "she gets excited when she meets new people." The navigator took a few steps back seeing Killer land on the deck confronting newly emerging soldiers coming from the other side of the warship blockade.

"You guys immobilize the marines go easy on em." Luffy said causing them to look at him like he'd been dropped off a mountain onto his head.

"Are you fucking serious?! Don't become a softie on me now captain!" Killer shouted through his mask punching a marines lights out.

"We have to leave! Admiral incoming!" Urouge shouted flying back toward their position while Carrot and Killer knocked nearby soldiers unconcious creating a window for an exit.

"Nami I-" his eyes widened examining her features as she cupped his cheeks kissing him.

"Wow how romantic!"

"What the fuc—"

"I'll see you soon."

Nami watched the captain and his crew mates fly away after being scooped up by their flying monk. "I know we will." She said seeing them appear back on their ship starting to vacate the premises.

Borsalino appeared over their vessel charging his hands with light ready to deal the final blow. The crew mates banded together preparing their final attacks as well.

"If we don't stop him here we're done either way." Apoo said. The musician wasn't a stranger to Borsalino who nearly killed him two years ago in Sabaody. He would need to put everything into his 'Boom' attack if they wanted to escape with their lives.

Killer's eyes flashed red from under the mask threatening to become berserk due to the threat on his home especially by someone as hated as the admiral. His blades spun rapidly prepping to deflect the light to give the others' attacks a chance.

Carrot kneeled on the ground letting the electricity flow through her body ready to discharge at any moment to defend her new friends while Urouge aimed an explosive launched armed with haki to give Kizaru a taste of his own medicine. "Eat up motherfucker." He smirked holding in a laugh.

Luffy blew into his right thumb gathering Carrot's electricity creating a Thor Elephant Gun slightly surprising the admiral but not deterring him in the slightest. "I will surpass you." He growled reeling the gargantuan fist to strike.

"It ends here straw hat, Yasakami no Matagama!" Borsalino met their attacks head on coming to a standstill. The combatants became surrounded in a blinding light as a massive explosion sent roaring winds sweeping across the land.

Nami glanced up from the railing seeing Luffy's ship was long gone and he'd successfully made it out. She let out a relieved sigh before nearly jumping out of her heels coming face to face with the admiral himself. "Hmm so you're the one that made the call about straw hat's capture, come to the office you have quite the explanation to give." He said earning an affirmative nod from Nami as she watched the soldiers start to regroup making sure their comrades were alright.

"That's everything?" Borsalino asked folding his hands over his face studying the orangette's earnest expression.

"I've told you everything sir, I regret that straw hat got away."

"I see, one last thing before you go," he said causing her to halt her exit, "I hope it isn't any trouble to hand over your standard issue sea prism handcuffs."

With a neutral face she handed the admiral the pair of handcuffs before exiting the room heading back to the assigned barracks. "Either there was a malfunction or..." a smirk came across his face recognizing the mechanism had indeed been tampered with. The cuffs took almost no effort to open despite him being heavily affected by the sea prism. "It must be true love, even I couldn't stop something like that." He said smiling to himself lighting a cigar and throwing his feet across the desk. There would be another opportunity down the line to capture straw hat until then he would let Kaido and Big Mom's forces collapse on him due to the overinflated bounty.

—

"Just hurry and get here straw hat ya your already running behind schedule. Things are only getting more complicated on our end. It turns out the shogun Orochi is actually—" after rustling and a short fight later the snail's face shut an eye turning into Zoro.

"Where have you been? It took days for Apoo to find your tracker signal idiot, I need a drinking buddy!"

Trafalgar Law retook control of the transponder snail more pissed off than before, "more importantly! Kid's gone missing, he said he'd keep a low profile there's a high possibility he's been captured already by Kaido." Luffy cried tears of laughter pissing off Law even more.

"That's not funny you damn moron!" Killer growled receiving a bite from Carrot who immediately regretted the decision thanks to the man's hardened mask.

"It could work to our advantage, if he's locked up it could create less noise. Kaido's intention is to convert powerful prisoners into allies not kill." Apoo added coming to stand beside the captain.

Urouge grunted, "he will surely come for you captain it's only a matter of time, chances are he'll imprison you as well. If you two do end up together again it will give that drunk bastard quite a surprise when you burst out in time to crash his festival."

Luffy stayed silent hiding his eyes under his straw hat, "if it comes to that don't come for us right away. There are more important things to be worried about, we'll be the least of your concerns."

"Well shit," Kid said scratching his blond hair, "the captain has a point. No matter what happens we stick to the plan, we keep everything calm until the festival. When I get their I'll be sure to stake out the location of the weapons cache in the capital's harbor."

"Alright then, by the way our girl managed to sneak into the holyland and is helping your brother as we speak Luffy." Law said showing a slight grin.

"Really?! That's great news!" Luffy cheered fist pumping the air.

"Good, then everything's settled make sure you get here safely—" Law started before being interrupted by the captain.

"We'll be fine," Luffy spoke ready to hang up the line before pausing abruptly earning everyones' undivided attention, "almost forgot to tell you guys I sort of have a girlfriend now." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly showing a toothy grin.

"WWWHHHAAATTT!" The crew yelled letting their jaws hang on the floor with the exception of Carrot who giggled innocently nibbling on her preferred vegetable.

Zoro kicked the surgeon away from line grabbing the microphone, "what the hell do you mean?! That's where you been this whole time?! Who is she?"

"A Navy vice captain her name's Nami, I want her to join my crew as a navigator." Luffy chuckled as Urouge's eyes rolled to the back of his head collapsing onto the deck realizing his captain fully lost it.

"What the hell happened to you? It's like you've gone soft and stupider than before." Killer said flinching as Carrot hung on his arm.

"It's so romantic isn't it?!"

"No it's not, they're both going to hell for their sins."

"See Zoro, now we can go on a double date with your woman, the samurai with glasses that you always blush arou—"

"I know you idiot and no! Hell no! No double dates what happened to you seriously?" Zoro grew angered at the surgeon's laughs fighting with him in the background.

Luffy hung up the dial laying on his back enjoying the sun on his tanned skin. "Glad everything's back to normal, I can't wait to take on the emperors."

"Hey captain!" Apoo yelled turning up the music to the full capacity, "its time to party and bullshit huh?"

"You got the right idea Apoo! Dubstep never dies huh?!" Luffy shouted grabbing Carrot and Urouge's wrists to dance on the ship's main deck.

"WAHOOO! TO WANO!" Apoo said turning the music up even louder.

"I HATE THIS MUSIC! Kid screamed at the top of his lungs losing shit after listening to the party tracks ever since they left Zou.

—

 **XXX**

—

( _3 weeks later)_

"Hello, hello, earth to Nami-san." Coby said waving a hand in front of the vice captain's face as she glanced up from the newspaper quickly hiding the smile previously plastered across her face.

Nami laughed awkwardly shoving the newspaper behind her back, "What is it Coby-kun?" She asked noticing his eyes hadn't left the paper.

"You've been acting really strange since the news about straw hat Luffy came out for the first time in weeks." He said suspiciously placing a hand under his chin. "This doesn't have anything to do the time you spent nearly three days with him on the Felix islands would it?"

Nami laughed loudly once again waving her hand dismissively, "of course it doesn't don't be ridiculous."

"Hm," Coby said still not quite convinced, "I mean you used to hate even just the mention of him and now it seems like your in lo—" the pink haired captain couldn't say anymore feeling his head smash into the deck.

"I told you to drop it didn't I?" Nami growled letting steam roll off her fist.

Helmeppo skipped merrily seeing Coby on a knee struggling to stand, "Coby! Coby! Did you see the newspaper?! I bet you ten thousand beri Nami-san's cheering like a schoolgirl—" the blonde man followed Coby's outstretched finger to stare up at a fuming navigator.

"Helmeppo-kun." She growled as he screamed in terror begging for mercy receiving a large bump on his head to match Coby's. The two men struggled to their feet coming to stand next to the orangette.

"So Helmeppo-kun, tell me how Coby-kun's date with princess Rebecca went." She said chuckling along with the blonde man.

Coby immediately stiffened at his two friends' giggling, "h-hey it wasn't a date you two I was in charge of escorting her to the reverie we're just friends."

Helmeppo turned his back pretending to make out with another person, "admit it you've fallen for the gladiator princess of Dressrosa."

"Shut up Helmeppo..." Coby growled attempting to reach for the blonde man until Nami stepped between the two throwing them backwards.

"Cool it you two. Helmeppo-kun stop gossiping and Coby-kun I think you would make a wonderful couple." She giggled causing Coby to grab his chest stiffening like a board once again.

The trio were surprised by the appearance of Garp perhaps none more than the vice captain. "Garp-sama." They all said saluting his presence to which the vice-admiral dismissively swatted the gestures away realizing it was their duty to address him that way.

"Good to see you three again, especially you Nami I heard you were alone with my grandson for a few days." The grin of Garp had unnerved her it was like looking at a future version of Luffy making her want to see him again. Nami put on her best smile stomping on Coby and Helmeppo's feet bringing their childish chuckles to a halt.

Nami sweat dropped, "u-um yeah I was, your grandson certainly...something."

"Your telling me," Garp said placing his hands on his sides letting out a heart laugh placing a hand on the orangette's shoulder leaning close, "so when is the wedding?"

Nami's mouth fell open from shock as hundreds of emotions ran through her body before settling on fury as her fist clenched. Realizing what was happening her two closest comrades in the platoon attempted to stop her, "Nami Nami Nami! Think about what your about to do he's a vice admir—" the pair took the brutal punches to the head in place of their leader.

"Wow who would've thought" Garp said showing a happy grin, "I really am happy for you two I expect lots of grandkids okay?" Nami's anger returned ten-fold seeing the old man's familiar expression reminding her of Luffy.

"Vice admiral, you don't know when to shut up..." Coby and Helmeppo groaned from their positions.

"Garp-sama," Nami called sweetly earning a warm smile from the geezer, "with all do respect..."

"Yes grand daughter in law—" Garp's eye's nearly popped from his skull being buried into the ship's planks.

"YOU DESERVE THIS! It's too early to be talking about stuff like that, what's wrong with your family?!" She huffed walking away from the trio.

Garp wore a happy grin, "if that ain't a fist of love I don't know what is, you chose well my grandson." He said laying his head back into the crater quickly falling asleep.

Nami stood at the helm of the ship staring at the newspaper picture of Luffy's alliance standing in front of a liberated Wano officially opening it's borders to the rest of the world. "We'll see each other again..." she said softly holding a hand to her chest reminiscing about her fond memories of him.

"WAAAR! WE'RE GOING TO WAR!" A voice yelled causing everyone to gather on the central deck of the vessel.

"What's going on?" Nami asked to Garp who folded his arms still absorbing the situation at hand.

"The revolutionaries are making their move for Mariejois, we're being ordered to defend the city at any cost." He said barking orders to the squadron to move out for the next set of objectives.

' _See you soon Luffy.'_

Across the ocean on the outskirts of Wano Luffy sat at the helm of ship letting his crew celebrate the victory knowing there were more battles to come. "Oi what is that you've been staring at it ever since we got back to the ship." Zoro said coming to sit next the captain.

"She drew this for me during our time together, I didn't even know she gave it to me." He said fondly remembering the navigator still intending to make her one of them.

"Man you've got it bad." Zoro said scratching his cheek guzzling greedily from the sake bottle, "but the picture is kinda nice."

"Thanks." Luffy said smiling at the portrait of a bird sitting atop his hat as his expression remained passive. Her cursive at the bottom of the picture marking the paper like she'd drawn it that morning. ' _With love.'_

' _I'll see you again, Nami.'_ He smiles looking at the pristine sky setting a course for Mariejois.

—

 **XXX**

—

 **A/N: Well that brings this set of three stories to a close. I appreciate the patience like always. Next is going to be a single chapter but will probably be my most ambitious one off to date. I have a lot of it done so expect an upload in the coming days. It's a Blackbeard centric story with Luffy/Zoro aiming to take him down once and for all. Of course the titular pairing will have moments throughout as always but it will be far different from anything before or that will come after—I hope you guys tune in.**


	16. Approaching the Endgame

**A/N: Reading my own work is like reading a kid's scribbling and I wouldnt have it any other way. If you don't see an update but the word count fluctuating, it's because chapters are being expanded and corrected for the most part. I'm working toward improving the volume as a whole. As Always enjoy the reading.**

—

 **XXX**

—

Blackbeard stared at the horizon contemplating past memories from a different life. Since that one bad day in childhood he meticulously made chess like moves across the grand line leading him to replacing his former captain Whitebeard as a yonko. Approximately three years after leaving his hometown at age sixteen he joined the Whitebeard pirate's second division enjoying life on the open seas claiming he didn't have any high ambition. Sometime before Roger's execution a young an upcoming slightly naive Shanks hadn't formed a crew yet suspected Teach's intentions from the beginning attempting to warn Whitebeard about the false docile nature of the man. Whitebeard angrily dismissed Shanks saying "he'd mentor morality into Teach." This in turn upset the ambitious young man who drew his sword stating, "the rampaging era will not be stopped." At one point during the hostile raid Teach gained the former emperor's favor by scarring Shank's left eye disguising the extent of his power from the red haired pirate. Pops saved his life from red hair's attack sensing that Shanks could easily kill Teach at that point. On that day Whitebeard claimed to the crew he would forever be his son.

For the first time in his life Blackbeard contemplated settling down with a real family having been with them for twenty plus years. Everyone in the Whitebeard pirates treated one another like brothers willing to put their lives on the lines for each other—It sickened him. The fools, how they pretended to be lost sons of Whitebeard, it was all a fallacy. He put on a friendly face until discovering the Yami-Yami no Mi was in possession of the fourth division commander, head cook, and closest person he had to a real friend, Thatch.

After murdering Thatch in cold blood Teach defected from the crew teaming with Jesus Burgess, Van Augur and Laffitte officially establishing the Blackbeard pirate's name. In a one on one duel he captured his would be assassin Portas D. Ace who he previously nominated for the second division commander position. Gaining the title Warlord curtesy of the government he used the power to infiltrate and recruit five additional recruits from Level six Impel down: Sanjuan Wolf, Avalo Pizarro, Vasco Shot, Shiliew, and Catarina Devon to enter the Summit War. After killing Whitebeard he obtained the Gura-Gura no Mi, a power capable of capsizing the world. He nearly sunk Marineford in the process of testing the power had it not been for former fleet admiral Sengoku and the red haired enigma's appearance. Two years since retreating from Shanks and his crew the Blackbeard pirates acquired wealth and fame in the New World. He enjoyed the newfound emperor status to fullest sending his crew to on ahead with their fleets. The only objective was to obtain the rarest devil fruits that could shift the balance of power in the world annihilating anyone in their path.

"We're not too far away now," Nami said breaking him from his musing, "if the ship takes the yusei current it should arrive in less than a few hours."

Blackbeard frowned, "no storm? If we're blown off course then—"

"It's fine, there isn't a storm. Like I said if the ship follows the current there shouldn't be a problem." She said putting down the map to stare at the blue horizon.

"Zehahaha!" Blackbeard clapped stand next to her. "You truly have a gift bestowed upon you by the gods, now I know why straw hat chose you to navigate his ship!" The emperor laughed pulling out a bottle of rum drinking the contents greedily.

Blackbeard wiped his mouth with the coat sleeve, "What's with the long face navigator? You're out here enjoying the open seas, from what I heard about your experiences with the fishmen this should be a dream come true eh?!" Blackbeard drank letting remnants of the alcohol spill onto his long beard.

"Don't be a fucking moron you took me against my will, I'm just doing my job as a navigator." Nami said staring at the map.

Blackbeard downed the rest of the bottle's contents standing closer, "has straw hat made you his woman yet?" If he can't appreciate a woman like you then join my harem become a queen in your own right."

"I'll never be that to someone like you..." Nami said turning away from him.

"Don't say that, your captain and I have a lot in common," Blackbeard grinned seeing the navigator's stance, "we both aim for the top of the world- are both dreamers pursuing fate-we share the will to die for our beliefs—"

"Shut your damn mouth! You're a cold blooded murderer and a coward." She snapped to the enjoyment of Blackbeard.

"So that's what he's sees in you," Teach said towering over her, "you truly are a rare beauty, straw hat is a lucky man." Nami slapped Blackbeard's hand away forcing him to drop her strand of hair.

"Don't touch me you damn creep! Luffy isn't going to forgive you for taking us hostage!" Nami growled wishing the clima-tact hadn't been confiscated.

"I think he's far past that point navigator. After turning his brother into the marines to be executed I knew one day we would fight to the death over the title of pirate king— today he joins Ace in purgatory." Blackbeard grinned turning away from Nami.

"It was you that turned Ace into the Navy! You're scum, just wait until you get yours!"

Blackbeard ignored the navigator coming to sit across from Robin drumming his fingers against the table staring through her sunglasses. "You know you should've brought your crew, you're going to need them when Luffy comes for us." Robin said reading from her book.

Teach smirked at the archeologist's faith in her leader, "my crew has bigger fish to fry then straw hat," Blackbeard said uncorking a whiskey bottle from his belt, "after he's dealt with you won't have a choice but to tell me where Raftel is—"

"I told you I don't know."

"Don't lie Nico Robin, you're too smart for that. Shiliew used his Suke-Suke no Mi spying on you before and after the liberation of Wano, this has been inevitable." Blackbeard laughs loudly slamming his hand on the table repeatedly enjoying their non amusement at the predicament.

"We're not helping you..." Robin said focusing on the book not entertaining his monkeyshines any longer.

"No matter," Blackbeard smiled standing from the chair approaching the middle of the upper deck, "once I kill straw hat both of you will have no choice but to serve my desires, you'll have no hope left only despair zehaha!"

The straw hats didn't garner responses toward Teach's nihilistic behavior. "You forgot to mention navigator," Blackbeard grinned towering over Nami threatening to force Robin's hand, "the yusei current you mentioned would turn the ship one hundred eighty degrees northeast, you were trying to return to straw hat."

"How'd the hell you know that? You're not a navigator, there's no way you could possibly-"

"You can't play me for a fool cat burglar I'm a lot smarter then I look. I listened to my navigator over the years, he never needed a log pose to travel the seas—in other words I know these oceans like the back of my hand."

"I understand your interests in Robin, but why kidnap me then?"

"Once Nico Robin reveals the location of the four poneglyphs intersecting point I'll need someone to navigate us through the unpredictable seas around Raftel. An intelligent navigator with god given skills like yours has the highest chance of getting me there safely. You think I didn't know you were Monkey. D. Dragon's new favorite student, there's a reason the revolutionary army values you so highly."

"I already told you I'll never help you...!" Nami clearly lost her patience talking to someone who wouldn't take no for an answer.

"That's not all," Blackbeard grins "I had to make sure the man of the hour shows up. My spies Shiliew and Catarina were not positive straw hat would come unless you were involved." Robin's eyes narrowed watching Nami's confusion.

"What are you saying?!"

Blackbeard laughed heading for the helm of his ship, "so you really don't know huh? You two really are too pure for this world zehaha!"

Robin took off her shades once left alone with Nami, "what do we do Robin?" She asked.

The archeologist frowned deciding against snapping Teach's neck on the spot, "he's too dangerous even for both of us at our fullest capabilities we have to wait for Luffy and the others."

Nami agreed even if she were to find her clima tact it wouldn't be any help. Once again she held that unshakable faith that Luffy would come for them and punish Blackbeard for kidnapping them.

"He'll come to get us." Robin said staring up at the cloudless sky taking in the sea breeze.

Nami let out a sigh holding a hand to her chest, "I know he will."

—

 **XXX**

—

Chiffon and Pudding quickly ran off the Nostra Costello meeting the straw hats gathered group at the shoreline of their meeting spot on Kalo isle. Vito held a weakened Bege up dragging him to the others. "Straw hats! Straw hats! We need your help reros!" The two women were greeted by the pirates reuniting with them. The monster trio along with Franky ran toward the group waving to them.

"Chiffon! Pudding! Bege! What are you guys doing here?" Luffy questioned standing next to the trio hoisting Bege up on his feet. The straw hats bombarded the three.

"Pudding! It's good to see you again." Sanji said hugging the princess from Cocoa Island.

"I'm happy to see you as well but-" she pulled away from him, "there's something we have to—"

"Oooooiiii! Robin and Nami were with you guys weren't they?!" Franky shouted breaking up the reunion.

The crew's demeanor changed realizing the shipwright was right; it all happened so fast when they all separated from the main convoy but the captain remembered now, "Hey Bege! Where are Nami and Robin?!" He said snatching the gangster's collar causing Vito to freak out.

"Easy easy rero! Boss is hurt..."

"Blackbeard abducted them." Chiffon said nearly out of breath from running to them. Luffy dropped Bege's collar the moment those words left her mouth.

"Nami and Robin are gone! How could we let this happen?" Sanji growled unable to accept his favorite crew mates were captured by the worst emperor of them all.

"I-I tried to stop him straw hat," Bege said grasping the captain's cardigan tightly reaching into his coat pocket pulling out an eternal log pose. "Take this, he left it for you." There wasn't any time to waste now.

Sabo appeared next to group in a dance of flames, "brother I just got off the line with Dragon—"

"Can it wait?"

"No, Princess Shirahoshi and Vivi were kidnapped by the World Government. It's urgent." Sabo said folding his arms.

Luffy took the straw hat off his head staring at intently. What the hell was he supposed to do? He he had the option of saving his comrades Nami and Robin from Blackbeard or taking on the World Government to save Vivi and Shirahoshi. Everyone saw the internal struggle of Luffy wrestling with himself about what to do next. Sanji was the first one to speak up reading his captain's emotions picking up on his friend's thoughts, "captain save Nami and Robin, I'm going after Vivi and Shirahoshi."

"Alright," Luffy said putting his hat in it's respective spot, "take care of yourself and make sure to bring them back safe."

"Of course same to you captain." Sanji smirked standing next to the revolutionary army's number two.

"Luffy! I'm coming with you to get Nami and Robin! We need to leave now, come on Kyukyu there isn't anytime to waste!" Franky snatched the old Franky family doctor's wrist ready to jet off on the Sunny Go.

Zoro uncrossed his arms rising to his feet, "Let's go Luffy, I can't let you go alone to face an emperor." Despite their comradely feuds he appreciated Sanji deferring the decision to their captain, he knew without a doubt who their captain would go after first. However an ultimatum between saving friends from two different equally hated enemies was an impossible choice for Luffy.

"Sabo I trust you to look after the rest of my crew traveling to Mariejois in your convoy, I'll join you as soon as I get Nami and Robin." Luffy said taking the eternal log pose from Bege.

"Don't worry brother, save your crew mates and take down that bastard—I assure you everyone will be fine. But hurry, Blackbeard sent his subordinates ahead to ambush Dragon's army before he can reach the our intended destination." Sabo said meeting Luffy's gaze.

Luffy nodded sprinting toward the Thousand Sunny while the others waved wishing the three of them luck.

"You're welcome to come along Bege, the Revolution could use your assistance." Sabo said resting the half melted pipe on his back.

Bege cracked a smile, "the revolutionary army huh? Guess I don't got a choice," he coughed into his hand to the concern of Chiffon, "Let's go then, your revolutionary ship isn't in condition to sail after the battle with CP0, we'll take Nostra Costello."

"I'll follow your lead then." Sabo said tipping his top hat at the gangster's rare hospitality. Without time to waste the group on the beach ran for Capone Bege's ship heading to join up with the others.

"Sure you're up for this Black-leg? This will be far tougher than any headliner or cp0 fight."

"Yeah I'm going to save Shirahoshi and Vivi even it costs me my life."

' _I can see Luffy's friends are strong, there's a reason he chose the black sheep of the royal Germa family.'_ Sabo gave an appreciative nod at his determination in saving his friends, he must've had some personal connections to at least one of them.

"I'll help too!"

"Pudding?! You don't have to it will be-"

"Don't worry about me. I want to help you save your friends, besides it wouldn't be the first time." She said letting out a laugh.

"Alright let's go." He said grinning through his death brand cigarette. Sabo hid his eyes under his hat butting out of whatever was going on, there wasn't a moment to spare—Dragon's life was potentially in danger after declaring war at the end of the Reverie in front of the fifty leaders representing a hundred seventy nations. Sabo watched the Sunny Go blast into the atmosphere silently praying for his brother's safety wishing he could help.

—

XXX

—

"How do you know the combination to the fridge?!" Luffy grasped at the sides of his hair while Jimbei brought out a large platter of fresh vegetables and fruit. "Ahh no meat?"

The former warlord shook his head, "No Luffy we don't have time to cook, this will keep your durability up for when you face Blackbeard." Jimbei said setting the platter down in front of the captain. "Now eat to gain your strength back, the battle with Lucci was just a warmup." Luffy got right to work shoving food greedily in his mouth.

Jimbei tossed the samurai pieces of fruit and veggies, "Zoro you too, both of you have to be prepared to take on that disgrace of a man who calls himself a pirate." Wordlessly Zoro munched on the food preparing for the upcoming battle through meditation.

Franky left the helm when the Sunny came to a skidding halt on the seas riding the currents pursuing Blackbeard's trail. "Yo the Sunny's in good condition bros, it shouldn't take us too long to catch up to them." The cyborg said coming to sit next to Jimbei and Luffy.

"He's counting on it-" Jimbei started before ringing from the ship's den den mushi interrupted him. After a moment on the line Jimbei handed the transponder snail to his captain.

" **Son."**

"Dad." He wasn't used to that word, it felt too foreign.

" **Leaving Nico Robin and Nami alone with Capone Bege's fleet was reckless."** Dragon said.

"I know it was but I trust my crew mates with my life, I'm going to get them back at any cost."

" **At least you recognize your errors son. I would assist you but I'm going to have my hands full, Blackbeard's crew wants to finish what they started in Baltigo before we can invade the holy land. Our alliance should be enough to put em down."**

"He took them to get to Raftel. It doesn't explain why he's so eager for a fight though. Blackbeard's the lowest scum."

Dragon didn't need to divulge every piece of information. It was best Luffy be kept in the dark about some things that had no bearing on his current objectives, it would raise more unanswerable questions. Thing is, he knew exactly why Blackbeard chose to his fight his son at this time, it made all the sense in the world. " **Don't worry about any of that for now Luffy, saving your friends is the priority, then you need fight with everything you've learned in your journey thus far —focus is key son."**

"Right, you're right dad it doesn't matter, I have to stop that bastard before anyone else gets hurt. Im oddly confident about this Blackbeard isn't on Kaido's level—"

" **That may be true, Blackbeard is the most unpredictable emperor out of the bunch however. If there's one thing that makes me cautious about an opponent—it's that."**

"I understand dad see you when it's over."

The snail jumped nearly hitting Luffy in the face forcing him to halt, " **remember to bring them back safe, I can't afford to lose my newest recruit."**

Luffy slammed his fist on the deck restraining from breaking the snail's speaker, "Nami's not your student stop saying that! I don't trust anyone else to navigate the Sunny! I'm not letting you take her away." Jimbei, Franky, and Zoro glanced over at the captain surprised at the sudden anger directed towards his father.

The line remained silent for a few tense moments, " **don't let emotions cloud your judgement, it's not your decision to make. Worry about the fight—Dragon out."** Luffy gritted his teeth hanging up the speaker.

"Your father is right Luffy now hurry and finish the food, we're going to arrive soon." Jimbei said getting up to join Franky at the Sunny's helm. Zoro took Jimbei's place sitting beside the frustrated captain silently eating and enjoying each other's company.

 **—**

 **XXX**

—

"Don't tell me this is the mighty G-5 unit I've heard so much about? Nothing but insects with no dreams or comprehension of fate! Unworthy of my time!" Blackbeard struck the air with his fist sending a shockwave eliminating the elite Navy unit.

Smoker wheezed holding his injured side as he pulled a piece of sea prism shrapnel from his side causing blood to leak on the ground. "Hold on stay with me," Tashigi said patching one of their soldiers up. "No no no no, no!" She screamed burying her hands in the dirt watching the soldier succumb to their injuries.

He pinched the bridge of his nose unable to comprehend how his squadron had been wiped out within minutes. "Damn you..." Smoker growled clutching his injured side using the jitte in hand as a crutch to stand.

"Captain Smoker!" His lieutenant yelled watching him approach the emperor willing to die for losing his soldiers.

"Don't!" Nami said coming to kneel next to the frantic woman. Despite her hands being tied up she was able to restrain Tashigi holding her in place. Robin watched unable to use her powers feeling too weakened by the sea prism handcuffs.

"STOP IT!" Tashigi screamed clutching onto the navigator seeing Blackbeard's fist shatter the air like glass sending a shockwave toward Smoker.

"RED HAWK!"

"THOUSAND EIGHTY POUND PHOENIX!"

Blackbeard frowned watching the shockwave's vibrations negated from the newcomers' attacks sparing Smoker's life. Luffy and Zoro emerged from the smoke bringing him safely to the others. "Luffy! Zoro!" Nami and Robin were ecstatic seeing their rescuers finally appear.

Zoro cut off Robin's prism cuffs letting them fall to ground, "you alright? Your not hurt are you?" He asked checking her for any visible injuries.

"I'm fine thanks for asking," Robin said rubbing her wrists soothingly, "how did you guys get here so fast?"

"Franky made some adjustments to the Sunny on the fly, he was most concerned about you guys."

"I see thanks for telling me." Robin chuckled causing Zoro's smirk to grow wider as the pair turned their attention to the captain and navigator.

"I knew you'd come for us." Nami said resting her head on Luffy as he held onto her auburn hair. "I was really worried-"

"It's alright, I'm here now." He said shut his eyes when she encircled his neck enjoying the moment. Smoker averted his eyes to the ground looking at the unmoving corpses of his former squad mates.

"Straw hat Luffy, why did you save me?" Smoker questioned earning a silent gasp from Tashigi for his bluntness about the near death experience.

Luffy reluctantly broke the hug facing the war torn battlefield noticing bodies strung everywhere. "This was the same G-5 unit that helped us save those kids from Punk Hazard right?"

"That's right Luffy, they were the ones who found the children homes after they left on the tanker." Nami said hiding the pain from having witnessed their demise.

"Don't worry Smokey, I'm going to make sure these good men didn't die in vein." He said turning to face Blackbeard for the first time as Teach stood with an amused expression.

"Let us assist you in anyway we can Luffy."

"I appreciate it Robin but you guys should stay back, we'll handle him. Franky and Jimbei are waiting for you at the Sunny, Smokey and Tashigi you're welcome to go too." Luffy said not taking his eyes off Blackbeard.

Tashigi locked eyes with Zoro giving him a frown, "its about damn time you showed up!"

"Eh?! I didn't know even know you guys were going to be here." Zoro said coming to stand next to the captain. Smoker sighed rolling his eyes at the pair's back and forth bickering.

"Straw hat..." Smoker called gaining his attention away from the emperor for the first time. "Thank you..." with a nod of respect Luffy and Zoro swiftly left the group heading for Blackbeard.

"Zehahaha! I've waited too long for this." Blackbeard said feeling the bloodlust in full effect. Luffy and Zoro grinned preparing for potentially their toughest fight.

"Luffy!" Nami ran to her captain hugging him from behind.

He glanced back with a smile for her concern, "I'll be fine, see you when it's over." She shut her eyes feeling him pull away.

"You finally made it straw hat, and you brought your number two along for the ride!" Blackbeard said coming to stand feet away from the duo. Teach's height towered over the pair like they were children.

Zoro snorted at the comment, "second in order perhaps but not in strength you're going to have your hands full today."

Blackbeard sneered, "Drop the execrable attitude you brats and face me already!" He didn't hide the impatience of wanting a fight to show off the power of both devil fruits to their fullest capabilities.

Luffy glared at Teach meeting his threatening gaze, "alright I just need to know one thing; You kinda lost me at the beginning though, what does execrable mean exactly?" Luffy asked scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Blackbeard frowned supposing straw hat would never change, "it means something that is extremely bad or unpleasant."

"Moron." Zoro smirked drawing the blades out of their scabbard stepping up to face Blackbeard.

Blackbeard noted Zoro's boldness, "so you want to die first huh? HERE I COME!" Teach's tremor shockwaves clashed with Wado Ichimonji. The combatants skated acres at a time across the icy ground covering a great distance in moments slamming into a nearby mountain.

The power of quakes threatened to cause the alp to collapse in on itself. The two combatants emerged from the other side of the snowy mountain clashing their guarded stances unwilling to back down from one another. Zoro disengages rapidly charging his dual blades, "Twin Gorilla slash!" Blackbeard blocked the slashes feeling the repercussions send him flying through the summit of another mountain burying him in an avalanche of debris. Zoro dashed toward the scene narrowly dodging Blackbeard's tremor shockwave slashing boulders sent his way skidding to a halt. He wasn't going to hold anything back, "Black Blade-Death Lion Song." Faster than the speed of sound Zoro's black katana cut through the emperor's chest negating the massive shockwaves in the process.

Blackbeard fell onto his back rolling from side to side like a stranded turtle. "Ow ow owww!" Blackbeard yelped feeling the painful slash.

"That feel good?" Zoro asked sheathing Shusui in the scabbard turning to face the downed opponent, "sounds like it must've hurt." The samurai examined the man yelling in pain wondering where the intimidating presence had evaporated to—frankly he didn't know how someone like him became such a revered emperor.

"He got him..." Nami said in disbelief witnessing Blackbeard on his back in immense pain. "Yes! Yes! That's what I'm talking about Zoro!" She cheered jumping up and down happily. The others watched intently knowing the battle wasn't close to being over despite the minor victory.

Blackbeard gritted his teeth standing up, "seems your words hold true swordsman, I admit I took you lightly. Had I used my power of the darkness I could've been in some trouble." Teach was on the defensive as Zoro charged slashing his three swords directly at Blackbeard's vital organs.

Blackbeard slammed his hand on the ground surrounding the vicinity in a dark hole. The samurai leapt in the air electrifying his katana raising it over his head causing Teach's eyes to widen in surprise witnessing dark supreme king haki in the form of a serpent coming straight for him, "Great Dragon Shock!" Zoro's attempt to cut Blackbeard in two fell short as he clashed with powerful tremor vibrations instead. The samurai was sent skidding trying to regain footing on the ice. Blackbeard landed a strike to Zoro's torso causing him to leak blood out the corners of his jawline before following it up with a barrage of shockwaves fists colliding with the trio of katanas. "This is really pissing me off!"

Zoro released ominous purple aura from his body shielding the katanas in armored Busoshoku haki. The two warriors moved at ultra high speeds starting to increase the pace of the fight. Even with significant boosts in the speed Blackbeard hadn't powered up in the slightest yet still fought evenly matched. "So that's it then?" Zoro asked clashing with the emperor in a stalemate. Blackbeard kept a neutral expression seemingly interested in the stoic samurai's thoughts. "You may have two devil fruits yet you can't access the upper echelon of their powers—you're powerful I'll give you that but even you got limits."

Blackbeard growled at the assessment, "your feeble mind will never comprehend what I'm capable of, I was born to live at the top." The emperor cracked the air pushing Zoro to the other side of the frozen battlefield unable to break the guard. Zoro grunted feeling his back shred through the mountain while the emperor kept up the punches unwilling to relent in the slightest.

' _Bastard's learning as he fights, so it isn't just pure rage and insanity.'_ Zoro's swords were for slicing down opponents in single strikes using precise and purposeful swordplay. So far Blackbeard neutralized his Ittoryu techniques. Zoro changed his left to a backhand unsheathing a blade from the scabbard switching from Ittoryu to Nitoryu leaping back surprising Blackbeard.

"Two Cutter: Climbing Tower Sand Drawing!" Zoro's dual blades diagonally slashed upward sending out a pair of air based projectiles capsizing the mountain. Blackbeard blocked the strikes flying from the alp due to the force of the attacks. The swordsman charges his swords preparing another powerful strike used earlier in his ventures against Ryuuma and Kuma, having the power to cut a train in half. He locked onto his intended target dashing from his kneeled stance keeping the blades sheathed in their scabbard patiently waiting for the right opportunity to strike.

Blackbeard struck the air spreading darkness mid-air seeing Zoro coming for his head, "whatever you're planning it won't be enough to kill me!" Teach's darkness drew Zoro towards it forcing his hand to grip the katana's hilt.

"Rashomon!" Zoro snapped an eye open at the last moment slashing Blackbeard across the sternum causing his eyes to widen clearly not expecting the lightning quick attack. Blackbeard dug his boots in the ground bringing his skids to an abrupt halt before glancing above witnessing Zoro open the scarred eye summoning Asura's aura.

' _How is this feat possible? Am I really hallucinating? He can't have three heads and nine swords, it's impossible. When did he consume a devil fruit?!'_ Blackbeard scrambled for an answer prepping another dark vortex to consume the swordsman.

Zoro's synergetic movement caught Blackbeard off guard as the swordsman appeared near his legs attempting to cleave them off. Blackbeard blocked to the left trying to counter the precise powerful slashes grunting in pain feeling the cuts through the logia's defensive mechanism. ' _W-what is this? This can't be haki, his aura resembles that of a demon...what the hell is he?'_ Despite blocking the swords slashing at him Teach felt the blades slicing through him on the opposite side of his body—the hallucinogenic state was trying to force him to panic.

Zoro used fear and intimidation to break his opponent's will before he even drew the katanas out of their placeholder. He figured Blackbeard wasn't different from any of them regardless of status, there had to be something that kept him up at night and he had a pretty good idea what one of those fears might be. "Even an emperor like you fears the unknown your no different anyone else. So what's that's look for? Can you not comprehend what's happening in front of you right now?"

"Leave the matter of life and death to the heavens! Whoever gets scared first loses!" Blackbeard laughed surrounding his left fist in powerful vibrations as a counter measure to Zoro's Asura form.

"Heh," Zoro grinned surrounding the swords with dark supreme king's haki, "don't regret this when you die." He gathered every ounce of demonic energy flowing through his veins attempting to destroy Blackbeard on the spot. A purple dragon roared emerging from Zoro's visible essence manifesting itself.

"You're much better than I anticipated Roronora Zoro show me why Straw hat chose you as his right hand!" Blackbeard grinned becoming surrounded in white and black energy drawing forth the true powers of the two legacy devil fruits.

Zoro shifted into the Kyutoryu stance exerting Asura's dark energy becoming surrounded in the aura. The ground shook as numerous holes appears around the swordsman. The three headed deity Asura appears behind Zoro causing Blackbeard to take a step back staring down the barrel of the Kiki Kyutoryu technique. "Makyusen: Demon Nine Flashes."

Luffy and the others watched the auras consume both combatants cracking the island's surface apart sending high speed winds in every direction in direct result of their clash. The captain expanded his body in every direction shielding his party from receiving any harm. The others gasped in amazement watching Zoro's mighty slash break through Blackbeard's tremor attack sending him crashing through several mountains landing with a thunderous boom.

" That's one helluva swordsman!" Luffy shouted fist pumping mid-air cheering alongside the others as Robin and Nami shared a hug.

"He got em captain." Tashigi said letting a smile tug at her lips witnessing Zoro's impressive feat of knocking the emperor down a few pegs. Smoker smirked at the display of strength from the samurai, his power was a far cry from the time in Alabasta and more recently Punk Hazard.

' _You've come far Roronora you're almost at the plateau, it would've been an honor to call you a Marine...'_ Smoker turned his attention to straw hat captain who stood calmly trying a content smile on for size.

"You've gotten really strong Zoro." Luffy said hiding his eyes under his hat recalling the first time he met the samurai, to their battle in Whisky Peak, and the dual effort they used in order to take down Kaido with fellow Supernovas. It required a heroic sacrifice from Trafalgar Law but the beast fell by their hands. Before leaving the newly liberated land of Wano, Zoro promised to become even stronger unwilling to lose another friend. Aside from himself Law had been second closest to the first mate having the commonality of both being skilled swordsman.

The group's attentions turned the distant laughs growing louder by each passing second. Blackbeard smashed through a half destroyed summit raising his hands in the air, "I haven't had this much fun in ages! Give me more! Zehaha!"

Zoro started to work up a sweat feeling the after effects from the fight earlier with Cp0 member Kaku. He targeted Franky seeking knowledge of Iceburg's blueprints about Pluton. It came down to which man had the quicker sleight of hand in the end; the bastard's Giraffe form proved to be as troublesome as their first battle. But this fight blew every battle he's had up until this point out of the water. It was roughly three times the difficulty of a calamity fight. The Ryu Ryu no Mi Model: Pteranodon was a challenge in of itself. The sadistic first mate of Kaido had an affinity for torturing opponents in battle. His arsenal arrayed from aerial attacks to a violently unorthodox Ittoryu. Unlike King's flames however, Blackbeard's didn't have a breaking point continuing to burn limitless hellfire.

The darkness that exuded out Blackbeard was unlike his dark aura. It didn't have a form, nor did it bow to a single master. It made sense that the emperor needed the Tremor fruit to create a yin and yang balance. However the swordsman could feel the darkness winning out in Teach's soul threatening to forever extinguish the light of the Gura Gura no Mi.

"If you won't attack first then I'll start us off!" Blackbeard grinned from the plateau of a lower summit holding the power of tremors in one hand and darkness on the other.

"Hey!" Luffy called standing a few meters away from his first mate gaining Teach's attention, "I think it's about time you fought me."

"Zehahaha! It's about time straw hat, it would be an honor to kill you first." The devil fruit powers evaporated from the emperor's hands as he pulled out a bottle of rum chugging it greedily.

"You doin alright?" Luffy asked turning to a heaving Zoro.

"Just fine, you're jumping in a little early to be honest."

Luffy chuckled, "I can't help it, I've been itching to fight since we arrived, you can't have all the fun."

Zoro snorted at the captain's wide grin, "you selfish bastard, you knew I'd go all out so you let me go first. You were planning a strategy to beat him weren't you?" The samurai gave his own smirk placing the katana back in their scabbard as Luffy laughed scratching the back of his hair.

"You know me too well Zoro," he said facing Blackbeard while Zoro prepared to depart, "just take it easy for a minute, I've been waiting for this." Luffy said jumpkng up and down and stretching his legs to warm up, the smile never leaving his face.

A vein appeared on Zoro's forehead, "are you joking?! You didn't even bother to warm up!" He shouted with a scary face.

"Nope," Luffy said pulling on a foot in a crouched position then moving to loosen his shoulders and arms, "Your guys' fight was too awesome I couldn't look away."

Zoro crossed his arms feeling the vein apply more pressure, "hmph you're never gunna change are you?"

The captain gave a toothy grin, "Nope wouldn't dream it." Luffy said finishing the warm up ready to take on his opponent.

"Good. By the way captain, watch out for the darkness, it's better to take a hit from the shockwaves than that."

"Noted." Luffy said keeping his attention trained on Blackbeard jumping up and down in anticipation while Zoro vanished regrouping with the others. Teach tossed the alcohol bottle aside landing a few meters in front of Luffy.

"What's that look for straw hat? You seem too serious. You've reached the pinnacle! The battle for pirate king is right in front of you, don't falter now zehaha!" Blackbeard laughs letting the power fade from his body.

"Not gunna use your powers?" Luffy placed his hands on his sides staring up at the towering figure.

Blackbeard chuckled rolling his sleeves up, "that would be too predictable, I'm going to enjoy beating you to death with my bare fist, gotta get your hands dirty sometimes straw hat!"

"Fine we'll play by your rules Blackbeard, LET'S GO!" Teach's eyes widened feeling Luffy's fist smash his nose in half. He let out a pained shout falling to his knees.

"D-damn you I wasn't ready," Teach shouted grasping the bridge of his nose, "you broke it straw hat..." Blackbeard growled staring up at Luffy.

"That one was for Ace." Luffy said cracking his knuckles prepping another strike, " Get up cause I'm not done kicking your ass." Blackbeard rose a hand to strike frowning when Luffy caught his wrist. He kneed Teach in the abdomen causing him to nearly double over clutching his stomach.

Blackbeard let out uncontrollable laughter wiping the blood from his nose breaking it back to it's original position surprising Luffy, "I mistook you for that same soft kid that watched his dear brother die nearly three years ago." Luffy's eyes sharpened at the mention of Ace. "It was his destiny to die straw hat, he got you to this point! Now your hour has arrived Monkey D. Luffy!" Blackbeard charged reeling a fist back striking Luffy across the face following it up with a series of a jabs, hooks, and uppercuts.

The captain snatched Blackbeard's fist stopping the assault beginning to squeeze intensely. Teach gritted his teeth trying to pry Luffy's superior grip off to no avail, "let me go bastard, lemme go!" He said in pain nearly falling onto his back once Luffy released him.

"I'm not playing your games!" Luffy bare knuckle punched the emperor across the face staggering him a bit. Teach wipes the blood from his lip raising his fists to brawl the straw hat captain.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Teach smirked keeping in arm's length blocking the captain's hook landing one of his own sending Luffy back.

They exchanged punches back and forth determined to prove which had stronger fortitude. Teach growled unable to land a punch to straw hat. He used sharp head movement and superior speed compared to the emperor. The moment his fist missed grazing the captain's chin Luffy gave a vicious one-two combo nearly knocking half his jaw off a hinge.

Teach realigned his jaw cracking it back in place with a grunt. "Your far better in hand to hand than I anticipated straw hat. Don't disappoint me, it's time to get the real show started." Blackbeard's powers were back in full force.

Luffy's limbs heated amplifying to the pressure produced by his rubber body. Gear second more than doubled Luffy's capabilities at base form while gear third was ten times more powerful than his original state. "Your big brother Ace would've been proud to see his weakling of a brother become surprisingly strong."

Luffy placed a fist on the ground letting the steaming heat jet off his body, "that's the last time you say my brother's name." He growled running at Blackbeard from the side.

Teach smirked burying his hand in the ground sending a shockwave toward the captain as he leapt through it's wake slinging both arms behind him, "Jet Bazooka!" The armament haki arms met Blackbeard's black flames unable to break through the large fire barrier.

Luffy's eyes widened jumping back avoiding Blackbeard's shockwaves as he burst through the ground using the fire as a smokescreen. "Hawk Gatling!" Luffy's fists ricocheted off Teach's body taking full advantage of his aerial vulnerability after missing the first strike. Blackbeard's darkness unexpectedly latched onto his hand forcing him to retreat.

"You should know better, attacks like that won't work on me." Teach grinned witnessing Luffy vanish running circles around him taunting with speed. "Don't get cocky brat." He slammed his vibrating fist in the ground sending the nearby area high into the air.

Blackbeard laughs tossing darkness projectiles haphazardly at the falling debris aiming to incinerate his opponent. Luffy dove toward the ground gradually picking up speed shutting his eyes. He could observe the projectiles movements predicting where they would hit next allowing him to plan ahead accordingly. His right forearm surrounds itself in red flames as he began to descend faster. "That's it straw hat, a little farther..." Blackbeard spoke holding a shockwave tightly in his left fist.

Luffy threw a large chunk of rock debris at Blackbeard forcing him to roll out of the way losing concentration. The captain dashed using the second gear to it's max potential driving his red hawk into Teach's sternum before he could recover. Blackbeard growled taking the flaming punch in the chest crashing through the nearest mountain.

' _I see, it's obvious he's the chosen one to lead the next generation into the future..."_ Smoker lit a trio of cigars puffing from them rapidly.

"Straw hat really is strong, I can't believe he's already come this far." Tashigi said in disbelief. The others watched in silence noting their captain's serious demeanor, they knew it was just the start. Nami stood tried controlling her breathing feeling anxiety creeping up. She held a gasp hearing the laughs of Blackbeard shattering the remnants of the glacier heading for Luffy again.

"THIS IS EXTRAORDINARY! You're not a complete imbecile like they make you out to be straw hat." Blackbeard grinned standing across from him. "Not gunna talk huh? You really are a selfish bastard, you convinced your buddy to fight first so you could devise a strategy to beat me based off my brawling style. I know because I would've done the same; you won't admit it but we're very much alike." Teach said not hiding the untamed power any longer changing it from it's once passive state.

Luffy hid an eye under his hat glaring at the emperor, "we're nothing alike, I ain't a killer—"

"You will be, by the end of the today it's either going to be me or you. That is the hefty price to pay when you seek to become pirate king." Blackbeard said vanishing to the surprise of the captain.

Luffy closed his eyes sensing the current whereabouts of Blackbeard, "behind you." Teach's voice causing him to whip around avoiding the shockwave fist. Luffy was put on his heels this time underestimating Blackbeard's newfound speed. He blew into a thumb expanding his fist into a elephant gun aiming it directly above him.

"It's too late!" Blackbeard spun out of the elephant gun's trajectory burying a darkness fist in Luffy's abdomen. He immediately yelled out feeling greater pain than their first encounter in Impel Down. Using the current weakened state to an advantage he pummeled the captain in the ground with powerful shockwaves ripping apart the island itself.

Enraged Luffy activates gear second to its max pushing Blackbeard back with it's sheer force. He expanded both fists gaining speed running toward his intended target, "elephant gun gatling!" Luffy tried in vein to block the Yami Yami no Mi punch as his fists were negated by the Gura Gura no Mi's vibrations. He coughed out blood slamming into the ground feeling the gear second evaporate. Blackbeard laughs manically landing on the captain's torso jumping on him like a trampoline causing the captain to scream out in pain coughing more blood from his mouth becoming buried beneath the surface. The emperor roughly snatched Luffy's foot throwing him into a nearby mountainside before smashing his face into the icy rock running alongside of it. Blackbeard grinned summoning the darkness to grasp Luffy following it up with a vicious shockwave to the sternum causing the entirety of the island to rumble to it's core.

Blackbeard grimaced picking up the motionless captain by his foot slamming him in the ground drawing forth Luffy's shouts of agony. The emperor repeated the actions ecstatic at the increasing volume of pained shouts becoming bored tossing him in the center of the icy arena. "This is it?! You truly are a disappointment straw hat, someone like you could never be Roger's successor zehahaha!" Blackbeard laughs reaching his hands toward the clear sky gloating about the victory leaving Luffy lying motionless flat on his back.

Zoro grabbed Nami's arm before she could run off anticipating her intentions, "stay back, he wouldn't want you getting involved in his fight." Zoro states keeping his eyes on the still form of Luffy in the distance.

Nami gritted her teeth, "he could be really hurt you don't know—"

Zoro rolled his eyes releasing her, "he's fine, if that'd been enough to take him down we would've never made it this far." He said crossing his arms staring at the emperor who kept talking himself up like he'd already won—Once his stamina recovered enough he would rejoin the fray.

"I can't just stand here and do nothing while he's out there." She protested drawing the samurai's eyes.

He chuckled causing her to arch a brow curiously, "come on Nami you know him better than anyone, especially his absurd habit of not going all out in the beginning of a fight." The navigator's eyes widened realizing he was right, as the fights went on Luffy only got stronger while his opponents eventually withered.

"He's moving!" Robin said diverting everyones' attention to the straw hat captain laid out across the battlefield.

" **Luffy can you hear me?! What's happening out there?!"** Jimbei's voice echoed from the transponder snail tucked in the captain's cardigan pocket. Luffy coughed tearing at the ground with his fingers in order to reach for the device.

" **That can't be just Blackbeard's energy I'm sensing can it?"** Jimbei questioned standing by the railing of the Sunny.

"I-It is." Luffy wheezed wincing as he coughed louder lifting his head up slightly to glance at the laughing Blackbeard.

Jimbei grunted, " **it may seem you two have your hands full with this one."** He said placing a hand on his forehead fearing they underestimated the cunning emperor if it were possible.

"Yeah he's strong alright." Luffy said finally moving in an attempt to stand up.

" **Strong is an understatement, I wish I could help but I'd only get in your guy's way."** Jimbei spoke debating on wether or not to join the duo in the fierce battle.

"Stand by for now at the designated summit, we may need you guys." Luffy groaned standing groggily to his feet to meet Blackbeard's gaze meters away. "If things get outta control we'll come to you."

" **For it to come to that, he must be one helluva foe—Good luck Luffy."** Jimbei said a hopeful tone lacing his voice.

Luffy chuckled slightly, "alright Jimbei gotta go." He said tucking the small transponder snail in his cardigan tossing the clothing aside accessing his higher gear forms. Luffy shouted feeling the haki surrounding him increase summoning every ounce of willpower into surpassing his limit breaker. The pressure from his releasing haki imprinted a crater in the ground due to the exertion. The shouts of fury grew louder louder as the red haki and electricity manifested from his body while he growled like a feral animal unable to hold back the overwhelming power Blackbeard took a slight step back becoming somewhat cautious about the immensely strong opponent, having not encountered someone with such fierce tenacity.

Luffy gritted his teeth tightening his fists feeling the hot steam rapidly evaporate from his body. He gave a guttural yell to the sky as if trying to break free from the immense pressure created by his own tremendous capabilities. His body reacted naturally to the overwhelming power threatening to unleash the same power used only once previously before against Kaido. Luffy's grunts became louder as he stepped forward unable to control his body feeling a millisecond of unmastered power beyond any previous gear forms threatening to become lost in it. For a split second Luffy's hair glowed a dark shade of red threatening to bring out the rare awakening form before reverting back to it's natural black state. His body quickly dismissed the untapped power due to the lack of familiarity reverting back to his fourth gears. He gave one final shout breaking the sound barrier and rocking the island to it's very foundation; steam formed around him as a deity appeared through the smoke barley resembling the captain in the slightest.

The Snakeman form emerged sending a wind sweeping across the land. Blackbeard gritted his teeth in anger seeing a new form he hadn't heard about. He didn't have a chance to step forward receiving a hardened armament fist to the face sending him skidding on the ground. Blackbeard charged an air splitting shockwave exchanging mid-air strikes with Snakeman. The reverberations from their attacks could be felt across the landscape carving craters into the land as the fight got underway. Blackbeard missed a tremor punch underestimating the speed and velocity of the Snakeman form receiving a hardened strike pushing him through the air.

Luffy pursued landing a kick to the chin bullying the emperor with a brutal barrage of gatling fists. Angered Blackbeard grabbed Snakeman's ankle slamming him into the ground repeatedly before tossing Luffy aside sending him skidding across the ice. Blackbeard pounced on his opponent from behind gorilla slamming him into the ground with shockwaves. A giant fist appeared from the crater punching Blackbeard into a distant mountain peak. The emperor emerged jumping from the top of the alp chucking black mass at the captain. Luffy leaped into the air pursuing Teach, his rubber arm gathered immense speed, "Jet Culverin!" An explosion revealed the two exchanging mid-air punches, Blackbeard shattered the air sending Snakeman through the ground before being hotly pursued by the emperor.

—

Zoro barley kept up with the fight currently. The samurai glanced over at his crew mates contemplating telling them to leave despite already knowing what they'd say. He still wasn't sure about Smoker and Tashigi; G-5 had to have their own agenda despite being wiped out. He couldn't help sigh seeing the softened gaze of the vice lieutenant. "You guys should leave, this fight is just beginning." Zoro said coming to stand next to the group.

Robin nodded, "alright, there isn't much we can do we'll only be in the way." Zoro appreciated the level headedness thinking of the archeologist at critical times.

"Good now get going." Zoro turned away awaiting the emergence of the two combatants.

"Hey! You better not let yourself die out there because if you do... those valuable swords will be in the hands of a man like Blackbeard and... you'd be a terrible person if you let that happen." Tashigi huffed staring at the back of the straw hat samurai.

Zoro ginned slightly turning to face her, "whatever you say don't worry about me just beat it already."

"I wasn't worried—"

"Roronora!" Smoker cut off his vice lieutenant, "if you have any semblance of honor in you, kill that bastard! Fuck bringing him to justice, he deserves to die for killing my squad mates hear me?!"

Zoro stared at the lieutenant for a moment before nodding, "keeping him alive wasn't in the cards in the first place."

"Good," Smoker spat lighting his cigars feeling the rumblings beneath the earth's surface from the two titans clashing, "let's go." He said gesturing the group to follow him.

Tashigi stayed behind a moment surprising the swordsman, "don't die." She said turning to join her superior.

"Good luck Zoro, come back safe." Robin smiles earning one back from him.

He sighed knowing the navigator wouldn't leave without her trepidations, "he'll be fine I won't let him die now go." Zoro said not bothering to look her way already knowing the concern she had for their captain.

"Zoro..."

"Don't worry he'll be fine, trust me."

"Of course I trust you just...both of you come back safe alright?"

"Alright." He said with a simple wave glancing back seeing Smoker and Robin carrying the other two away from the battlefield. The swordsman let out a sigh of relief, now they could afford to take chances, Luffy would appreciate Robin and Nami vacating the area.

—

On cue Blackbeard emerged from the ground flying through the air followed shortly by Snakeman bursting through the surface sending boulders flying. He glanced at the monstrous meteor hybrid attack of the Yami Yami no Mi and Gura Gura no mi from above. Unable to deflect the meteor sized blast Luffy took the brunt force of it to prevent it from destroying the entire island. Nearby mountains and glaciers shattered from the devastating attack. Magma from underground volcanic activity sprung to the icy surface creating a perfect blend of fire and ice dramatically transforming the island to a pit of hell. Whitebeard's legacy truly had the power to destroy the world—paired with the malicious power of the darkness it's user could potentially become god-like.

—

The group of four escaping to the Sunny witnessed the clash between the two warriors. "We should go back they might need our help." Nami said turning in Robin's arms.

Robin shook her head, "we'll just get in the way Nami, trust them." She said tightening her grip on the navigator.

Smoker nearly bit his cigar in two witnessing the lightning reflexes of the titans. The shockwaves pushed them out of the mountains toward the coastline. "It must've been true what the Gorsei said about Blackbeard... he really has the power to kill everyone on the planet."

—

Luffy and Blackbeard exchanged strikes sending one another flying through the air, "chase python!" Snakeman's arm extended at multiple angles gathering velocity hitting Blackbeard in the sternum pushing him through the sky breaking through mountains striking a tall alp coming to a complete halt.

"It's over Blackbeard, your alliance doesn't have a chance." Snakeman spoke appearing in a flash.

"What makes you say that? My crew is more than capable of taking on the Revolutionary Army, they ran crying for Dragon after the little number we did to them in Baltigo." Blackbeard chuckled glaring directly at the new form of straw hat captain impressed by the display of strength.

Luffy smirked, "we allied ourselves with the Big Mom pirates during the stay in Wano before she retreated, I bet your spies missed out on that."

"You lie—"

"It's the truth, we managed to conceal it from the world. Wano's isolation made it easier to hide our true intentions, so your spies were wrong. We're not enemies, but I wouldn't call us friends, we're simply allies." He said causing Blackbeard to smash his fist on the mountain causing massive boulders to free fall to the ground below.

"How does it feel Blackbeard?" Luffy asked meeting the emperor's gaze again. "To finally know what it's like to make a bad move walking your crew into an ambush. I don't care how much power they gained from rare devil fruits, without you, there isn't a chance in hell of taking on the Big Mom pirates and the Revolutionary Army."

Blackbeard hid his eyes under his hat guarding the angered expression, "I see..." the emperor's fists clenched drawing blood, "then I can't hold back anymore, the time has come to stand atop the world as the rightful ruler."

"What the hell are you talking about? It's over, you've reached your limits." Luffy stated earning loud laughs out of Blackbeard who threw his head back clutching his stomach.

"You've yet to realize my true power straw hat," Blackbeard reached in his coat pocket pulling out a swirly-patterned turquoise fruit.

"That's Marco's fruit..." Luffy spoke recalling the last conversation he had with Marco in Marineford. He would be forever grateful to the former Whitebeard first division commander for saving his life and giving him a chance to achieve the dream of being pirate king in the wake of his brother's death. The captain's only regret would be not being able to simply say thank you for his actions.

Blackbeard grinned holding the fruit up, "that's right, the Toki Toki no Mi Model: Phoenix. One of the rarest zoan types that will join my paramecia and logia powers, completing the destined trinity." Teach found it fitting that he took the three devil fruits of his most respected former comrades, a plan he devised since the beginning. The skull trinity's symbolic representation projected itself onto the crew's Jolly Roger displaying openly to the world.

Luffy gritted his teeth, "you're the worst kind of person; you betrayed and killed people that loved you like family, you helped the Navy kill Ace, and you put your hands on my crew mates—I'm going to make you pay for everyone you hurt." Luffy couldn't hold back much longer feeling the haki fuel the altered fourth form. "Your body can't take three devil fruits of that magnitude you'll die."

"Don't be so sure zehaha!" Blackbeard bit into the fruit devouring it within seconds starting to gasp for air. Both combatants landed on the ground coming to separate meters apart. Luffy watched slightly bewildered as the emperor grasped his head ripping off his captain's hat throwing it into the dirt. Blackbeard yelled feeling the fruit changing every fiber in his being cementing itself with the other two. His life flashed before his eyes remembering everyone that doubted and the one person that truly believed in him.

Luffy skids back guarding against Blackbeard's rising power. Teach shouted in pain becoming engulfed in turquoise flames letting the phoenix devil fruit consume him. His irises and pupils rolled into the back of his head leaving only the white scleras showing, reflecting the empty soul that was Blackbeard now. Giving one final shout the phoenix flames shot up into the atmosphere splitting the clouds apart causing an earthquake.

Blackbeard grins ascending from beneath the ground rising into the air throwing out flaming projectiles covering every square foot of the island. Snakeman got in a readied stance deflecting the projectiles attempting to send them back to their source.

"So this is how it ends, welcome to hell." Zoro spoke pulling the three katanas out of the scabbard redirecting the projectiles sprinting in the direction of his captain.

Luffy leapt back great distances dodging the flaming projectiles avoding Blackbeard's phoenix diving into the ground attempting to crush him.

"We need a plan captain!" Zoro said appearing next to Snakeman's strides keeping pace with him, "its pretty damn obvious you're not going to win this by yourself."

Luffy frowned dodging the projectiles, "I hate to admit it but I think you're right—" The pair had no time to react seeing an enraged Blackbeard appear in front of them bringing down a massive shockwave fist threatening to destroy everything in it's path.

—

The others on the Sunny paused from their activities once taking out and tying down Blackbeard's underlings on his mothership. Nami and Robin finished looting his valuables standing outside witnessing the fight.

"T-that power." Robin said astonished at the immense powers reshaping the island threatening to tear it completely apart. The group shielded themselves from the powerful gusts of winds that threatened to send the vessels farther out to sea despite being anchored down.

Franky, Kyukyu, and Smoker continued loading nitrous onto Blackbeard's ship attempting to complete their own agenda. Jimbei stood next to the three women sensing that Zoro and Luffy were potentially in danger.

"Kyukyu, let's go we're going to the meeting Summit bring your supplies; Franky I'm going to need the Mini Merry!" Jimbei said grabbing their attention.

"I'm on it, I'll prep it right away." Franky shouted jumping back onto the Sunny to make preparations.

"You three," Jimbei said scratching his hair addressing the ladies, "would one of you mind cooking? Luffy and Zoro need to regain their strength the moment I meet with them, there isn't any time to waste."

Nami knitted her brows clutching her clima tact, "I'm not very good at it but I'm ready to help in anyway I can. Luffy's favorite is any type of meat that isn't too hard to make." She said trailing Robin to the Sunny's kitchen.

Smoker couldn't help overhear the former warlord's plan, "Jimbei I'm coming with you, you're going need a someone to get those two out of there."

"You're volunteering Smoker?" Jimbei asked folding his arms knowing this was a likely outcome after hearing about what happened to the G-5 unit.

Smoker nodded, "you guys need me, I'll do what I can. I owe it to those who loyally served under me." He said clutching the bloody bandage on his side.

"Good be ready to leave soon." Jimbei said leaving to check on Nami and Robin's progress.

"Captain Smoker," Tashigi called halting his path, "you can't go! You're the only family I have left! What if- What if-" she stopped her words feeling his palm ruffling the top of her hair.

"Dumb girl," He said expressing a slight smile, "I don't have anything more to teach you. I promised to make a great soldier out of you and you've more than exceeded my expectations." He released clouds of smoke fondly remembering their first meeting, "stick with the straw hats for awhile they're good people, we'll see each other again." Smoker released his hold preparing to leave.

"But sir, what will you do? Where will you go?" She questioned unsure for the first time since they met about her captain's intentions.

"I got unfinished business to attend to." He stopped in his tracks glancing at his subordinate, " Tashigi—"

"Yes captain Smoker?"

"Stay outta trouble." He said hiding a grin as he disappeared through the door heading off to meet Jimbei.

—

The dark phoenix soared above the two combats releasing a furious wind shaking the island to it's very core. Blackbeard summoned the power of the trinity devil fruits threatening to send the land to hell. Luffy and Zoro used evasive maneuvers and their world class speed to stay one step ahead of Teach only fighting when necessary—if things kept up like this it wouldn't last much longer. The phoenix rotated in a three hundred sixty degree rotation aiming directly for their position with every intention to destroy the island.

"Let's go Zoro! Everything we got!"

"I'm way ahead of you captain!"

The pair halted coming together to stand side by side facing down Blackbeard's phoenix. Luffy's arm stretched rivaling the Pika Pika no Mi's speed releasing the cobra deity surrounding his haki fist. "KING—"

Zoro's demonic dragon aura surrounded his body letting out a thunderous roar sending a furious wind across the hellacious island. "DEMON NINE—"

"—COBRA!"

"—FLASH!"

Demonic energy surrounded Luffy's fist clashing against the phoenix's attack shattering the beast's defense. Blackbeard enraged from the failed attack emerged out of the decimated phoenix form flying toward the two straw hats continuing the merciless assault.

Luffy and Zoro's went on the defensive seeing their combined attacks falter in putting a dent into Blackbeard's new abilities. No matter what was thrown at him he kept relentlessly pursuing them in a bloodlust state boasting an unlimited amount of stamina. The captain figured Snakeman form wouldn't last much longer then he would be useless in the fight.

' _I got one last move before times up.'_ Luffy's arm set blaze releasing steam, "Black Mamba!" The haki infused fist angled in a speedy zig zag motion gaining velocity striking it's intended target.

' _I already used up most of my energy, one more is it."_ Zoro kept the Santoryu stance surronding himself in electricity, "Rokudo no Tsuji!" The swordsman released the last of his Asura energy rolling into a spin managing to evade Blackbeard's shockwave fist at the last moment.

Blackbeard's darkness failed to reach Luffy instead landing on the receiving end of the mamba fist. Zoro turned to face the emperor keeping the cursed katanas unsheathed watching two dozen slices appear on Blackbeard's body. Teach shook off the trauma slamming his fist into the ground forcing them to withdraw.

Luffy and Zoro sped towards one another regrouping in time to counterattack the phoenix talons releasing turquoise and black flames. The duo sprinted to the nearest summit peak trying to gain a high ground advantage on Blackbeard.

' _Damn I'm about to run out of haki—.'_

' _I'm not gonna listen to my body, my blades can still cut—."_

The duo halted at the sight of Blackbeard cutting off their path. He summoned a black hole slamming it into the rocks forcing them to prepare to jump—there wasn't any options left.

Smoke filled their vernacular crashing into the mountainside negating the black hole consuming Blackbeard spinning him into a tornado. Luffy and Zoro watched the twister sent Blackbeard flying to the center of the volcanic island.

"Go I can't hold him off long." Smoker said jetting off toward Blackbeard.

"Come on Zoro." Luffy grabbed the swordsman's wrist while the swordsman kept his thoughts silent about leaving Smoker to die.

"Oi where are we going captain—." Zoro couldn't finish feeling Snakeman move through the air at lightning speeds being dropped face first in the snow. Zoro examines the laid out captain watching the steam drain from his body.

"Perfect landing you two!" Jimbei said bringing the food platter sitting it in front of them. Kyukyu makeshift patches their wounds placing bandages along the bloody wounds.

Luffy's left side continued to tear open more frequently since the fight with Katakuri. His knuckles bled profusely from the endless brawling haki made no difference with Blackbeard. For the first time if ever in a fight Luffy bowed his head accepting a morale victory.

Zoro had taken heavy damage from the darkness willing to fight on Blackbeard's left side having to use his predominantly. Luffy mostly fought the shockwaves but they both equally were dealt burns by the phoenix flames. The swordsman clasped a hand on his captain's shoulder equally accepting of their morale victory.

"What happened out there?" Jimbei asked folding his arms waiting for an explanation. Luffy grinned scratching his head while Zoro shrugged earning a sigh from the former warlord.

"He's crazy strong for one person, I didn't think a power like that was possible till now. Kaido was a dragon turned human—a beast, Blackbeard is...was human." Luffy said examining the extensive damage to his straw hat.

"A human shouldn't have that much unchecked power, the bastard could've destroyed everything if he wanted to. Not to mention Smoker's a crazy bastard for sacrificing himself like that." Zoro said grabbing the meat legs shoveling the fuel into his body.

"I know it isn't Sanji's cooking, but it'll have to do. Nami did what she could with the limited time." Jimbei said coming to sit across from the duo.

"Nami made this?" Luffy stared at the meat leg before closing his eyes taking a slow bite making sure to savor it.

Jimbei noticed the unusual eating tendency realizing why Luffy chose to eat the navigator's cooking this way. A small smile came over his features, "eat a little faster captain, we haven't much time."

After recharging the trio stood game planning on how to take down Blackbeard. Kyukyu pulled Luffy aside talking in a hushed tone sounding pissed off."You still owe me one for patching you up from the last fight and then right now, so its technically two. if you're an honorable man like they say then you must keep your word."

"Alright alright tell me what you want already." Luffy seen that look from Sanji too many times not to know what was on his mind.

Kyukyu grinned like a fool pointing his index fingers together, "a kiss from one of those pretty girls on your ship will do." He said nearly overheating from the thought.

Luffy frowned at the proposition before grinning himself, "yeah! I can do that, If not a kiss then how about even a sexy photograph or two." He said placing his elbow on the doctor's shoulder trying to sound incognito.

"Yes that does sound...wait, which one are you talking about?" He asked furrowing his brows.

"The cute marine lieutenant with the glasses, she's really nice too! I'm sure—"

"Hey Luffy!" Zoro called glaring at his captain, "you wouldn't happen to be talking about Tashigi by any chance?"

Luffy failed to stop himself from yelling out his guilt due to the swordsman's death stare. "OH YOU ARE AREN'T YOU?! YOU IDIOT, HOW COULD YOU?! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SENSE AT ALL?! LET HIM KISS YOUR WOMAN!"

Luffy nervously laughed scratching the back of his hair sheepishly, "but Nami isn't nearly in good as shape as Tashigi is, it's a compliment." He said earning a growl from Zoro. The swordsman be damned if the captain tried to do that to her honor. Jimbei witnessing the exchange laughs loudly huddling them up for the final ploy to stop Blackbeard.

"Good my haki's coming back, I should be able to use my gear fourths in a couple more minutes." Luffy said feeling the familiar strength return to him.

"Alright then, we have one strategy left that can neutralize the trinity of devil fruits at Blackbeard's disposal," Jimbei turned to face Luffy, "I want you Luffy to accept my power to fight Teach."

"Aye I want you to accept my demon energy captain, it's only right you put this bastard down." Zoro said coming to stand beside the others.

"Alright here we go." Jimbei and Zoro placed their hands on either side of Luffy's shoulders concentrating on the experiences through their adventures that led to their strengthened bond—the trio were more than comrades, they were blood brothers forged in combat and most importantly to Luffy, family.

Feeling the full extent of Jimbei and Zoro's powers upon gaining back maximum haki the captain began to chuckle to himself, "I feel great." Luffy said flexing his hands in awe feel of his comrades' strength.

"We only kept enough energy to move around in case of an emergency but for the most part this is all we have." Jimbei said examining the captain's renewed strength.

"Hmph just beat him already so we can get outta here."

"It's time." Luffy said closing his eyes vanishing back towards the fight leaving the others to catch up.

—

 **XXX**

—

Smoker wheezed feeling his left leg giving out using the jitte as a crutch to stand feeling the monumental strain weighing him down like an anchor.

' _What made you what into this Teach? Is your ambition really this? To live above a world burned...'_ Smoker pulled himself up to stand gaining some semblance of power.

Blackbeard head hunted Smoker bursting from below the ground causing him to raise his jitte defensively. The Navy captain shut his eyes assuming that it would be the end.

Snakeman's fist blew past Smoker's head striking Blackbeard between the eyes dazing him. The fists moved faster than sound leaving no visible sign they were actually striking Teach. Smoker's mouth hung agape at the power of Snakeman punching Blackbeard in the sternum with a red hawk sending him flying.

' _He's different somehow, even from this form before, he's got a lot more power.'_ Smoker lit a cigar staring in awe at Luffy's altered transformation.

"Like I said it won't be in vein." Snakeman said glancing toward the Navy lieutenant before pursuing his opponent with lightning reflexes. A Mamba fist speedily dashes forward connecting against Blackbeard's jaw sending him staggering. Luffy's enhanced culverin gatling forced Teach back on his heels. He rushed forward rapidly, grabbing Blackbeard from behind suplexing him into the ground. In a flash Luffy jetted above the crater gathering speed in his stretching arm, "King Cobra!"

Snakeman leapt back seeing Blackbeard shake off the attack smashing through the ground crawling out of the crater after being buried pursuing the captain once again. Luffy's strides kept him once step of the dark phoenix that kept diving to decapitate him. Luffy stopped on a dime bringing down a hammer culverin on the phoenix having memorized it's attack rhythm and timing. Blackbeard threw the captain's arm aside using extraordinary strength aiming to take his head off. Snakeman could read Teach's movements unlike before, it wasn't a guessing game anymore—there was a chance.

"Jet Culverin Whip! Keep after him!" Luffy's fist burst in and out the ground trapping Blackbeard in an armament prison beginning to pick up speed. "Go!" Luffy commanded his fist giving it one final burst burying Blackbeard's chin in the ground. "Shake em" The armament fist angled in a wide prism gaining velocity striking Blackbeard dozens of times. With one final yank the captain brought the elephant sized gun fist crashing down on top of the yonko.

Snakeman shut his eyes observing the tremor movements reeling his fist back in anticipation. Once finding Blackbeard's sonic epicenter he found the enemy's intended point of entry. Using superior speed Luffy landed an uppercut to Teach sending him flying. While in pursuit Luffy was caught off the guard by the darkness and phoenix talons clutching his arms and abdomen trapping him. The dark phoenix began to rotate rapidly diving into a full on kamikaze. Ice and Fire burst from the ground as Blackbeard buried a shockwave into Snakeman burying him into the dirt sending him flying an acre away. He recovered in time to counter Teach's next attack aiming to take him out for good. The speedy punches stunned Blackbeard but wasn't enough to wound him.

Luffy blocked the mix of shockwaves and darkness strikes countering at every opportunity. Without the use of his right arm, the Yami Yami no Mi's effects were making him feel vulnerably human even in Snakeman, while the tremor powers were threatening to crack ribs or cause internal injuries. He quickly parried Blackbeard gliding his fist over the emperor's wrist connecting a powerful strike causing his knuckles to bleed even underneath the haki. Teach recovered abnormally quick breaking the left side of his ribs with a shockwave sending him flying for meters.

"Come on Straw hat, where's that form I heard so much about?! The one you fought Kaido with." Blackbeard laughed surrounding himself in the phoenix flames.

Luffy clawed a hand on the ground unable to move. Even with the maximum power to fight equally with Blackbeard his body had far surpassed it's limits. He hadn't mastered the form used against Kaido. ' _That form...If I couldn't achieve it the first time there isn't room for a second try, the fights have taken their toll.'_ He growled willing himself to try getting up.

"You've failed then straw hat, after all this time you couldn't reach my level. I've surpassed the gods themselves zehaha! To tell you the truth this is boring I'm going to destroy this dying island!"

Snakeman didn't budge, his body wouldn't listen to him in the altered state. The body had run over exerted itself into sheer exhaustion. ' _Damn I can't move! I have to keep trying!'_ Luffy shoveled the gravel between his fingers becoming nauseous by the volcanic fumes.

"This is truly pathetic after all this you're going to die laying down, Ace would be proud zehahaha!"

—

"We have to get down there he's really gunna—"

Zoro held a hand preventing Jimbei from moving, "Stay put, he's going to overcome this." He said staring at Blackbeard's untamed power shake the island to the core.

' _Is he that stupidly blind about his captain's predicament or could he actually believe straw hat can still win.'_ Smoker was once again astonished by the straw hat pirates loyalty for their captain. He turned back to fight frowning at the sight of Luffy still lying motionless.

—

' _It's strange...I can't hear anything now... It's all silent."_

' _I can't hear that voice telling me to be pirate king anymore...'_

' _I can't hear Shank's voice telling me to become a great pirate and return his hat.'_

" _I can't even hear Ace's voice telling me to meet him at the top someday...'_

' _My ambitions don't matter right now...everything I achieved through all the battles are meaningless at this point...'_

The voices driving him forward on his journey up to that point dimmed. There wasn't anything left from his training on Rusukaina. His unmastered gear form was unavailable since the fight with Kaido, he needed more training. Everything went silent; he let everything fade to black passing out.

"Eh so your body finally gave out straw hat? It was only a matter of time, It's a shame, I'm going to kill all your friends except that dark babe Nico Robin and that sweet sweet navigator."

Luffy remained motionless as Blackbeard laughed fueling his powers into the growing ball of flames.

—

"Zoro it's time to intervene!" Jimbei shouted intending to intervene.

"Luffy's got this, he isn't going to let us die—believe in that!"

"I hate to admit it Jimbei but he's right. His power is still there, he hasn't faded." Smoker said standing beside the duo.

Jimbei placed a hand on his forehead, "for all our sake's I hope you're both right."

Back on the Sunny Franky, Nami, Robin, and Tashigi watched the Blackbeard's flames ascend into the sky. "That feeling, I've never felt something that evil." Robin said clutching the railing tighter.

"It's so powerful, I didn't imagine..." the swordsman shut an eye at the intense pressure knocking the Sunny against oceanic currents.

"Luffy, you have to come back, you said you would." Nami said holding a hand against her chest trying to calm the nerves. ' _Please be alright.'_

—

Luffy hadn't stirred feeling his breathing fade threatening to strip the power he acquired. What the hell had all this been for if not to be pirate king? His ambition failed to drive him any farther than this point. Despite loving to fight he put things in perspective wanting to fight for what was truly important to him. ' _I...have to let my past die, kill it if I have too...I couldn't save Ace... I couldn't save Traffie... I won't lose anymore my friends...that's what matters to me!'_ Luffy's eyes snapped open as he graveled at the dirt with his fingers.

' _I have to fight for my family, what I want to protect that's most important: Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Nami, Brook, Jimbei.'_ Letting a grunt Luffy rose from the ground with a reforged purpose. For once it wasn't about his ambition. Being pirate king didn't matter at this moment—It was to protect his loved ones.

The others on the mountainside watched in astonishment about Zoro's prediction coming true. Luffy rose to the occasion like always overcoming himself to confront the enemy. The old adage proved true, a warrior's greatest enemy was within rather than a physical fight. Zoro relished the advantage of Luffy fighting for their sakes while Teach only fought for selfishly for his own ambitions.

Jimbei watched in awe while Smoker folded his arms once again astounded further by straw hat Luffy's resilience, he couldn't think of another person in the world willing to get back up only to face this dire situation.

Blackbeard laugh's came to an abrupt halt witnessing Snakeman standing tall clutching the injured right arm. "So the king arises." Teach said glancing at the meteor in his hands. "You're too late straw hat, no matter how much power you absorbed from those idiots it won't be enough to kill me." The emperor's powers increased causing the ground to rumble.

"Heh..." Luffy winced clutching the motionless arm staring down the gargantuan attack gathering in the sky, "guess you'll never really know until I try." He said letting the remaining energy he had left filter to his active arm. The energy burst from his body rising in the atmosphere to challenge Blackbeard for one last attack.

Teach's eyes widened witnessing Luffy's attack more than triple in size rapidly garnering more energy. Luffy refused to collapse feeling blood spill from the reopened wound on his side. "I'm going to protect everyone," he said angling his rear foot back feeling the last of his energy evaporate in the attack, "that's all that matters!"

The dark phoenix ascended past the highest peak satisfied with the attack, "It's over straw hat! I've won! To hell with you, zehaha!" Blackbeard launched the flaming meteor towards Snakeman enjoying the victory, nothing would stop his ambition from becoming his destiny. Luffy leapt toward Blackbeard's death sphere stretching his left arm back rearing the meteorite fist to strike. Upon impact Luffy's attack was immediately pushed back by force of death ball as he began to struggle against gravity slowly falling back to the surface.

"Struggle all you want straw hat! It's over, that's what you get for challenging a God fool!" Blackbeard taunted watching the captain's feet hit the ground struggling to stay upright.

The trio of Jimbei, Smoker, and Zoro stood at the summit watched the event play out unwavering in their trust in Luffy's abilities.

Luffy could feel his grip failing, without his dominant arm the task was impossible no matter how much power he obtained. Not willing to give up he pushed back harder feeling his feet about to give out from exhaustion.

" _Luffy." Ace said coming to stand beside his brother._

"A-Ace what—"

" _You've grown strong Luffy," Ace said coming to stand beside him, "I'm proud of you, you don't need me anymore."_

"What the hell are you saying Ace? I'm always gunna need you."

Ace shook his head picking up Luffy's injured arm placing it on the meteor, " _you found the answer for yourself about why I felt content dying to protect_ _you that day_." The former spade pirate captain smiled at his brother's nod, " _You finally realized fights and ambition mean nothing unless there's people you care about to live and die for—loved ones. It's what separates you from him."_ Ace placed his hands on the meteor giving his brother a warm smile, " _This is the last time I can help Luffy... now let's end this bastard huh?"_

Luffy let the silent tears run down his face seeing his deceased brother since the first time that day in Marineford. "Yeah, let's finish this Ace."

"IT IS I WHO DECIDES WHO LIVES AND WHO DIES! ALL HUMANS ARE MERELY PLAY THINGS TO ME! NO ONE CAN COMPREHEND MY POWER AND CUNNING— WHAT?!" Blackbeard growled witnessing the meteor rise releasing a thunderous boom from the surface. Snakeman emerged beneath the clutter of energy releasing every ounce of power forcing it back into the atmosphere.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE?! HE WAS DEAD! Curse you!" Blackbeard's eyes widened seeing the death ball pick up speed from Luffy's energy heading right for him. Luffy fell onto his back letting steam exit his body reverting to base form. He could hear Blackbeard's shouts as the death ball jetted into the atmosphere taking him along for the ride.

Luffy only focused on breathing ignoring the loud crash a few feet away. "Straw hat!" Came the familiar voice—of course he would be alive. Luffy compelled himself to stand wobbling over to the downed Blackbeard. He kept a neutral expression noting the tears running down his face.

He didn't bother listening to the sobbing incoherent words of Blackbeard, he couldn't have cared less at the moment. "It's over Blackbeard, I'm going back to my family and I'll leave you to wait for yours." Luffy said limping away.

"Straw hat!"

"Straw hat!"

"I'm scared straw hat!"

"I dont want to die straw hat, I'M AFRAID!" Blackbeard's sobs became louder.

Luffy stopped clutching his bleeding side turning around to face the emperor once again, "please don't leave me to die! I'm afraid of dying alone, you'll never see me again, I don't care about my dream I'll disappear forever!"

"I can't trust a single word that comes out of your mouth..." he said towering over Blackbeard. The man looked a shell of himself far removed from the same person hellbent on destroying the island.

"Please spare me straw hat, I'm sorry! D-don't kill me please."

Luffy raised an armament fist trying to not let guilt show, "I-I can't trust you..." he said rearing his fist back causing Blackbeard to shake in freight.

"Straw hat you can't! Remember your honor! You're a good man does your own word mean nothing?!" Teach shouted letting the tears fall harder. He peaked an eye open feeling Luffy's hand roughly clutch his shoulder.

"There," Luffy said staring off in the distance, "I've...given you some of my own energy. Enough to move around so you can escape this dying island. Either way I'm done with you." The captain placed his war torn hat on it's usual spot walking away.

Teach blinked showing a soft smile, "you're an honorable fool straw hat!" Blackbeard said charging straight for him. Luffy brought a red hawk around only for it to be swallowed by the black hole in Blackbeard's palm.

"Zehaha! It's like I told you before you don't have the killer instinct to be pirate king, your good heart makes you weak straw hat!" Blackbeard frowned seeing Luffy's calm demeanor.

"I don't care about any of that right now, I'm going spend every breath in my body defend my loved ones or die trying!" Luffy shouted in pain trying to break free from Blackbeard's hold feeling the darkness squeeze his broken ribs. Zoro slices Teach's arm causing his eyes to widen holding in a pained scream releasing Luffy.

Jimbei followed Zoro's lead landing a boom fist to the emperor's sternum pushing him back. Smoker clouded Teach's vision disorienting him. Blackbeard staggered back reeling in pain from the loss of his limb.

"I'm not gunna let you get away this!" Luffy appeared through the smoke screen landing a red hawk on Blackbeard putting him down. The captain grunted collapsing as he clutched his injured right arm.

"Still alive huh?" Smoker asked kicking the unconscious Blackbeard with his boot picking up the body.

"Great work Luffy, we can celebrate later. This whole island is going to rupture any minute, we have to leave." Jimbei said placing Luffy onto his back.

The group rushed back to coast ignoring random sprouts of magma bursting through the surface signaling the collapse was imminent. "Damn we're trapped!" Jimbei couldn't swim without risking the others' lives. Zoro slashes a chunk of a mountain off buying them more time.

"Hang on everyone." Smoker morphed into a tornado gathering the others shooting them in the direction of Sunny Go. Luffy used the remaining energy grabbing ahold of Jimbei and Zoro landing a few meters above the Sunny's grass.

—

XXX

—

"Ooooiii! You made it bros! SUPER!" Franky shouted in his signature pose ecstatic to see the gang return safely.

Robin giggles warmly holding back tears, "I'm so glad they made it." She said wiping at her eye.

The trio groaned feeling the aches and sores from the day laying in a cluster on the grassy deck. "Ah my head." Jimbei groaned.

"You're back!" Nami shouted happily seeing the gang piled up on one another with Luffy at the top. He chuckles showing a toothy grin giving her a peace sign.

Nami immediately sighed placing a hand on her forehead, "What was I worried for?" She asked aloud hiding a smile for her silly captain's behavior.

"Are you alright?" Tashigi asked coming to kneel at Zoro's side.

"My wounds are fine, it's Luffy that took the most damage." Zoro said glancing over at the motionless captain and the navigator kneeling at his side.

"Your wounds are bleeding really bad and your hat is all torn up. Is becoming pirate king really that important to sacrifice your body's well being like this?" Nami asked running her fingers along the straw hat.

Luffy shook his head letting out a small laugh, "no Nami, none of that matters in the end. I'm willing to live and die for the people I love. I'm just glad everyone's fine." He said groaning as Kyukyu hurriedly bandaged his wounds again.

Nami couldn't help letting tears fall on his chest resting her forehead against the pulsing heart clutching his hand, "idiot, I'm going to worry myself to death over you." She said glancing at his forming smile.

"I told you I'd come back." He said passing out into sleep surprising no one. Nami's gaze softened as she placed his head in her lap determined to fix the straw hat by the time he woke up.

Luffy woke up hours later admiring the dying light in the horizon nuzzling his nape into the warmth provided by the navigator. His breath hitched noticing the flawless straw hat in her hands as she examined it toward the remaining sunlight making sure it was fixed properly.

' _This whole time...she was fixing my hat...'_ Luffy let out a sigh enjoying this moment he'd never thought he would experience. He placed a hand on this small of her back nuzzling into the orangette's abdomen earning giggles from her.

"You're awake."

"Yeah, I feel a lot better than earlier."

"Good, I hope this makes you feel even better." Nami said placing the hat on his chest.

"My hat!" Luffy examined the item noting the battle scars of stitching on it.

"I did what I could, I know it isn't—

"It's perfect," Luffy chuckled placing it back it's original spot, "thanks Nami, I couldn't be happier with it."

Her bewildered expression curved to a content smile as he pulled closer, "you'll never have to thank me, you do more than enough for everyone it's the least I can do." She said tentatively placing her hands on his scar tracing the edges.

"Luffy."

"Hm."

"Promise me something."

"Anything."

She places her arms around his neck resting his head against her chest, "just...make sure to always come back to us okay?" Nami frowned noticing his gaze hidden under the hat.

"Promise me." The words came sharper than before.

"I can't promise that..." Luffy said causing her to pull him closer forcing him to look her in the eyes and give an explanation. "I-I almost didn't make it back today Nami, and I'm not sure if I will in the future..." He mentally kicked himself for saying those words feeling he was disappointing her but he wasn't invincible like she thought of him, "but I do promise Nami, I will keep all of you safe no matter what, protecting my family is the only thing I truly care about."

Luffy could feel her exhale deeply calming after he spoke, "and who's going to keep you safe?" She asked tightening her hold on him.

"I thought that's what I had you for." He said causing them both to chuckle in each other's arms as he sat up realizing his hand hadn't left her waist.

"Mm Luffy?" She asked as he pulled her to the left side of his chest resting his cheek atop her head.

"Let's just stay like this for a moment alright?" He felt her relax tracing his new scars protruding through the bandages. Luffy let out a sigh inhaling the familiar intoxicating tangerine scent that he grew fond of.

Nami lifted off him for a moment handing him a meat platter, "I made all this for you earlier for when you returned. Robin had to reheat it and I know it doesn't compare to Sanji's but I hope you like it—" She said watching with a satisfied smile as he bit into the food slowly.

"Why are you eating it like that?" Nami chuckled arching a brow before slowly coming to realization, "you don't like it... I-I understand it you don't..." She said running a soothing hand over her arm.

"N-no Nami that's not it. It's not as good as Sanji's but..." he reached out for her head placing it against his heart ignoring her protests. "Sanji's cooking doesn't make me feel like this...I can't think of anything else that does. You cooking for me makes me... really happy and I appreciate it."

Nami's breath hitched for a moment giving a constricting indescribable feeling in her chest, "that makes me really happy to hear, thank you Luffy. You're a really good person ya know, the best I've met." She said laying her head against his neck.

"Nami..." It was Luffy's turn to gaze at her slightly unsure of what to say. "You make me better than I deserve to be." He said turning to face her grunting from the abdomen injury.

Nami's eyes went wide for a moment absorbing what he'd said. It's all she could've ever asked him to say conveying their emotional connection. Whatever they were at the moment wasn't something that friends did but they didn't cross lines either. There wasn't a doubt that Luffy had felt the same way in some capacity, her worst fears was ending up some afterthought to him. In one line he quelled all those fears without telling her his feelings but rather her importance to him and his journey.

"Luffy..." Nami hummed closing her eyes approaching his lips wanting to do this ever since Usopp's departure in Water Seven when she began to draw closer to him than ever before. Her lips moved against something soft and warm as Luffy's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Nami what're you doing?" He asked staring at her from the other side of the meat leg, "you can't have any of this, I'm really hungry." He said pulling the food from her lips.

Nami snapped back into reality realizing what she was about to do or failed to at least. Her face heated up as she began to tear from his grip around her waist finally realizing she'd been laying on his bare torso for awhile. "Hey Nami your face is all red are you feeling alright?"

' _I-I-I can't believe I almost did that! This is Luffy we're talking about, how did things escalate like that?'_ Nami placed a hand over her chest calming her nerves only for them reignite when Luffy stood approaching her. "Luffy careful—"

"I got it," He said holding a hand up coming to slightly tower over her frame, "you gunna tell me what's wrong? You were fine a second ago, did I do something wrong? Did you not like me hugging you? I won't do that anymore if—" he held in a grunt feeling Nami throw her arms around his neck holding him close.

"Of course I want to hug you it's just..." Nami furrowed her brows, "I get nervous around you at certain times."

Luffy scratched a cheek with a finger, "nervous huh? You try taking a dump it usually works for me." He laughed clutching his stomach.

A vein appeared on Nami's forehead tempting her to hit him for the comment but it would have to wait until recovery was over. "That's completely different from what I'm talking about idiot!" She yelled with shark toothed scary face.

"Ah you're not all meek anymore, you're back to your normal self." Luffy said perking up at her change in demeanor. Nami couldn't help chuckle herself glad Luffy was back to himself as well.

"Luffy." Nami asked hiding her eyes under her bangs, "did you really mean what you said about me making you better than you deserved?"

"Yeah I meant it Nami, you're always taking care of me when you don't have to. Not just being my navigator but a really good friend that's an irreplaceable part of my life." He said showing her the toothy grin that turned her beating heart into a melting popsicle.

' _He's so dense, but loveable.'_ She thought hearing those cherished words that he valued her much more than just his navigator. "Luffy I-"

"Hey do I have something on my face? Your face is heating up are you sure you're alright?" Luffy asked approaching her face cornering her against the railing.

"Luffy I'm fine! Hey wait a minute!" She yelled backing away from his face hiding the rising blush, "I said wait a damn minute!"

Luffy felt and looked like he'd been stung by a hornet's nest able to see out of one eye after receiving Nami's fists. "I get it now, you feel fine." He said through a swollen mouth.

Get some rest, once you recover we have a lot of work to do." She scolded placing her hands on her hips.

"Got it."

"Good. Well it's getting late Luffy I should—"

"Nami, hold up a second." He called latching delicately onto her small wrist.

"Hm, what's on your mind Luffy?" She asked noticing his bangs hiding the muddied expression. "Luffy..." she said growing concerned at his silence.

"Promise me if you want to join the Revolutionary Army and study under Dragon that you'll do it. I understand how important mastering your powers are if that's what you want I won't—" Luffy snaps his gaze up seeing her approach him standing close.

"What kind of promise is that? You hold me close but now you're trying to push me away? Why?"

"Because I promised you freedom of choice when we first left Cocoyashi Island. You were always free to leave whenever you wanted, I vowed on the day I defeated Arlong that I wouldn't keep you anywhere you didn't want to be anymore... Since the crew will eventually go off on their own after everything I understand if..." he let out an exhale preparing himself, "I would understand if you want to leave too."

Nami uncrossed her arms realizing that he feared to lose her over something he didn't have any say in. Like every decision put in front of her since their first meeting he allowed her to make it by herself. Always thinking about others and never worrying about himself. His words only reiterated to her that he felt something special between them. Luffy's eyes widened feeling the navigator press her delicate lips to his cheek.

"N-Nami what was t-that for?" He questioned feeling heat come over his cheeks.

"That's for being sweet Luffy." She said taking a step back keeping her hands behind her back, "I promise that I'm never leaving your side, no matter what—the Sunny is my home."

"I feel better already." Luffy grinned hearing his stomach growl loudly. Nami giggled at his sudden change back to his worry free self noting about how much he cared about her potentially exiting his life—it meant everything.

"You better eat up captain, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, good night Nami."

"Goodnight Luffy." She said returning his smile giving one last glance before entering the women's dorms leaving him alone on the deck. The captain growled clutching the railing feeling the broken ribs.

"That's admirable captain." Zoro said appearing from the top mast causing Luffy to cover his mouth from shouting out his surprise.

"What the hell's that mean?" He asked wincing.

"Hmph." Zoro flicked the captain causing him to grunt in pain nearly falling onto the ground.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"You're honorable to the point it almost sickens me, but like I said it's admirable." Zoro said picking up Luffy's food throwing his arm over his other shoulder supporting his captain's weight. Zoro smirked noting how Luffy didn't want Nami seeing the full extent of his injuries wanting her to see him strong and not some weak and injured.

"So you got it bad huh Luffy?" Zoro asked dragging him up the stairs toward the kitchen. "A night of drinking will fix ya right up."

"Alright but I can't use my hands, I'm going to need help when I go the bathroom."

Zoro stopped outside the kitchen, "no, no, no, no, no NO! NO! Hell no! No! I'm not gunna do that you moron. Have Franky do it."

"Im sure he's busy tonight, plus if you help me I'll tell you what ol doc said about your woman." At the mention of Tashigi Zoro's knees became unusually wobbly earning loud laughs from Luffy.

"Alright fine I'll do it! But not a word to anyone or I'm throwing you overboard consequences be damned." Zoro deadpanned. "Alright then spill it."

No more then fifteen minutes passed before an intoxicated Zoro became belligerent, "Where is he?! I'm gunna slice that bastard!"

"Stop Zoro! He's the only doctor I need him to— Damn I'm bleeding again..." He said clutching his wounded abdomen as Franky ran in helping restrain the angered swordsman.

"Luffy what did you do?!" Franky shouted.

"I don't know I just told him what the weird old guy said earlier about Tashigi!"

"WHAT?! Why the hell would you do that?! You know how he is!"

"I thought it would be funny! I was wrong!" Luffy cried out.

"What the hell's going on—" Kyukyu asked with a towel draped over his head and a toothbrush in hand.

"You," Zoro growled trying to unsheathe Wado, "I'm going to cut you into pieces you grimy bastard."

"Beat it Kyu he's really pissed off!" Franky said pushing down on the swordsman's shoulder blades.

"RUN!" Luffy shouted to the doctor sending him scrambling onto the deck with a pissed off Zoro pursuing leaving Luffy and Franky to run after them.

"Is it always this noisy at night on your guy's ship?" Tashigi asked sitting up rubbing an eye.

"Mm you eventually get used to it." Robin mumbled sleepily.

"Just ignore those idiots." Nami said prompting the vice lieutenant back to sleep ignoring the shouting and crashes outside. ' _This is my home, and I'm never leaving.'_ Were Nami's thoughts before drifting off into a sleep focusing on Luffy's voice outside.

—

 **XXX**

—

"Captain Smoker!"

"Shut up maggot! I ain't your captain! What did I say to refer to me as? And you two don't stop rowing the oars!" Smoker yelled at the prisoners of war turned recruits.

"Smoker sir!"

"What is it?" He asked the Blackbeard underling keeping his binoculars trained on the Blackbeard commander vessels returning to the Mothership.

"Will this work?"

"I don't know watch and find out son."

The entirety of the Blackbeard crew made it back with a few new scars eager to see their captain. "Where the hell's the bossman?" Burgess asked walking along the deck with the other commanders.

"Captain Blackbeard?" He asked turning the door to the Captain Quarters despite it being off limits to them at all times.

"W-wait, Burgess don't open it you fool!" Teach shouted unable to break the sea prism chain attached to his arm watching the opening door ignite a spark connected a dozen nitrous barrels.

"Bang." Smoker said imitating his hand like flintlock pistol shooting an imaginary shot toward the mothership watching the green flames consume the vessels setting them ablaze. The explosions sent their rowboat farther out to sea sending debris from the vessels crashing around them.

"Rot in hell Teach." Smoker said igniting two victory cigars smoking them happily. Wether Blackbeard was dead or not there wasn't a better day for revenge.

"You did it sir! You killed Blackbeard!" The underlings cheered on the boat cheering their new captain's name.

"Settle down it was straw hat's victory." he said leaning against the boat.

"Sir?"

"What is it private?"

Is it over?"

"Not till the fish jumps," he said inhaling the tobacco watching a fish jump through the serene surface landing back in water, "it's over." He sighed exhaling a cloud of smoke.

—

 **XXX**

—


	17. Mad Hatter

A/N: If this chapter seems familiar it's because I beta-tested this story awhile back wanting some feedback about the horror elements. So if you read that you'll be familiar with a lot. As for the changes it features a lot more of the titular pairing. As always enjoy the reading!

—

XXX

—

Luffy wasn't exactly sure how long ago his crew left the bar beside him. Maybe it was when his chef got handsy with one of the younger waitresses receiving a vicious slap after a drunken grope. It could've been when the marksman and doctor got too inebriated passing out in a nearby booth. Maybe it was when his first mate got too intoxicated to the point of wanting to pick a fight with anyone unlucky enough to be passing by. He ignored or couldn't remember if someone said anything to him before leaving the dimly lit bar returning to the Thousand Sunny docked in the harbor at the edge of the city.

Luffy signaled the bartender to refill his shot glass trying to piece together the wild night they shared. That's right he remembered now, the crew left after his navigator swindled some unlucky saps out of money over a high stakes pool game claiming to be an amateur. She told him specifically they were leaving with or without him causing him to shrug it off—he needed his space sometimes, even from family.

' _Maybe just one more... then I'll call it a night...'_ The captain pulled the straw hat on nodding toward the bartender who slid the full shot glass his way. Luffy couldn't help overhear a quietly whispered conversation in the darkened corners of the emptied out bar.

"He's here isn't he..?"

"He has to be... its been every night this week, we'll get that bastard."

"Man this is screwed up, I heard this bastard ain't even human..."

"Whatever he is let's just get this over with."

Luffy's ears perked up at the conversation having heard those exact words during many confrontations on his adventures in the Grand Line. ' _Are they after me?'_ The captain clenched the glass tensely preparing for a fight if need be despite the intoxication flooding through his system. As much as he wanted to hear the rest of their conversation they spoke too low for him to listen to the rest.

"Hey old guy." Luffy called bringing the bartender to him.

"What can I do for you?" He asked cleaning a mug with a dampened rag examining the pristine glass.

Luffy nodded his head toward the pair in the back, "are they regulars of yours?" He questioned earning a raised brow from the man.

"No, they've been here the past three nights never ordering a damn thing but water, if I was the owner they'd be out of this place." He said leaning on the bar. "Strange thing is though, I've seen that same uniform on different people coming in the past weeks. They're always new, never the same people." The old bartender glanced at the darkened corner seeing the pair exit the booth toward them.

Luffy tensed preparing for a fight. If what the old man said was true then they were here for him; he didn't have a clue how they'd been able to pinpoint the Sunny's location to wait for him. Now they were going to strike after his crew separated from him and he consumed enough alcohol to down a militia.

' _If it's a fight you want I'll take you on bastards." Luffy downed_ the shot of whiskey firmly seated on the bar stool sensing the pair standing outside his peripheral.

"Thanks for the service old man, have a good night." One of them spoke after a tense moment turning to walk out the door.

"Good night gentlemen." The bartender said waving toward the pair.

Luffy's eyes widened slightly recognizing their attire, ' _Cipher Pol huh? What the hell are they doing here if they're not after me?!'_ It was too good to be true, government's secret bureau passed on a chance to imprison him. Letting out a sigh he shrugged ordering a mug of beer celebrating not having to deal with the situation that could've potentially spoiled a rare quiet night.

"Surprising huh?" Luffy arched a brow at the bartender licking his thumbs counting the money he received from the day. Noticing Luffy's bewildered look the aged bartender understood at that moment he didn't know the current circumstances of the city—it was expected of an outsider after all.

"You expected them to go after you because of who you are and the amount you're worth. But, they're after a cold blooded serial killer right now..." the bartender spoke stopping the counting to glance at the expressionless gaze of the pirate.

Luffy stopped mid-sip glaring at the old man like he'd stolen his hat. "Serial killer?" He asked setting the mug on the countertop. He'e heard that somewhere before, it wasn't common but the term was used to describe someone who killed people for no reason because they felt like it—simple as that.

"Precisely, around this time brutal killings have been happening around the city. People have been murdered horrifically for weeks by a madman assassins; that's why your my only customer right now, people are too scared to leave their homes at this time of night." He stated lighting a cigarette calming his shaky nerves.

"Damn..." Luffy didn't know what else to say. "Any idea what he looks like?" What exactly did he intend to do? As much as he felt sympathy felt for those that lost their lives, he didn't consider himself a hero. It wasn't his responsibility to find out what the killer looks like so he could personally make the bastard pay.

The bartender shook his head, "only rumors; they say his eyes are crazed like a rabid dog, and his laugh... some that heard it's echoes have night terrors from it...really creepy shit." The old man continued to smoke trying to relieve the growing anxiety. The stories were enough to scare people into not leaving the safety of their homes—he didn't blame them. Silence fell over the bar for what felt like hours until the bartender spoke again, "want my advice...get back to your ship as fast as you can." Luffy nodded leaving the bar behind going back to the Sunny Go.

—

 **XXX**

—

Luffy leisurely walked with his hands behind his head wondering if what the old man said was true. He met a good few liars in his life and the man seemed truthful enough. ' _Maybe it isn't a real coincidence, why would the feds just pass on me all of a sudden? Cipher pol rarely deploys unless it's something that truly peeks their interest... just what the hell's going on?'_ Luffy became lost in his thoughts strolling the empty city. The high rise buildings were dead silent not a single light had been left on. Even at this time of the night it gave off an eerie vibe that the city felt desolate and lifeless. He remembered seeing everyone out during the day now it looked like it'd been seemingly abandoned for ages.

The captain stopped under a large neon motel sign stepping out near the street light from an alleyway turning curiously toward a tall rounded looking figure. He wondered what the hell someone was doing this late at night standing with his back turned in the middle of the street. The man looked to be a man dressed like an aristocratic with a top hat. Who the hell dressed like that anymore? Even if he were a noble person there weren't any guards or escorts.

Luffy looked beyond the aristocrat noting the four bloodied bodies laying at the far end of the street, he recognized the two cipher pol agents from the bar among them. In a flash the aristocrat turned toward Luffy spinning his cane around like a showman while tipping his hat.

Luffy's eyes widened slightly coming to a realization,' _So this is...him...'_ The figure gave a slight bow forcing the straw hat captain to activate his observational haki dodging the bullets shooting toward him at lightning speeds. The bullets tore through city street's nearby shops, restaurants, and homes causing extreme devastation.

' _Since I found him, I might as well take this murderous bastard down now!'_ Before he had a chance to charge Luffy grunted loudly feeling a bullet graze through his side drawing blood. 'What the hell? Sea prisim?" The captain dove out of the way of the parade of deadly bullets hearing them ricochet off the surrounding buildings.

' _They stopped now's my chance!'_ Luffy emerged from behind a street vendor's kiosk activating his armament haki throwing a hardened fist toward the mad aristocrat. Luffy's attack faltered behind a semi-translucent forcefield preventing him from touching the murderous psychopath. No matter the amount of velocity he put behind the attack it wouldn't budge.

The aristocrat laughed insanely letting his mouth hang open showing excitement upon receiving an attack back from a victim. He dodged the outstretched armament fists of Luffy swooping in for the kill as the captain was unable to read the unpredictable movements. There wasn't any pattern, simply random attacks unlike any enemy he'd come up against before.

Luffy exchanged blows with the madman unable to comprehend how his attacks were completely ineffective and the killer's hurt him like hell. He found himself juggled in the air being toyed with, receiving hard punches and kicks earned more pained grunts. The Gum Gum fruit allowed him to be virtually unscathed by everything with the exception of haki equal or greater than his own and rare sea prism. Whoever stood in front of him had both at their disposable; paired with an unpredictable defensive mechanism this proved to be a very deadly situation.

The killer's red eyes flashed meeting the onyx stare of the captain worth five hundred thousand beri. Luffy's punches were swiftly dodged by the psychopath, the toothy grin never leaving his face. Another armament strike bounched harmlessly to the side, as the aristocrat unleashed an assault of flurried fists and kicks to Luffy knocking him down on the pavement. Luffy groaned feeling body's response to the haki-laden punches that slowly degraded his nervous system—he was starting to grow more sore by the second. ' _What the hell? I can't move...my bodies not responding...dammit!'_ The straw hat captain grunted lifting his head up to find the aristocrat holding a large flintlock pistol in his face.

The madman held the tip of his hat wearing that same creepy grin. Luffy tried to will his body to at least fight back in slightest. The only movement came from his hands as they twitched slightly causing his eyes to widen. Luffy blinked staring into the gaze of the killer that would end his life; he was sorry to his crew for dying unable to achieve the lofty dream of becoming Pirate King—he was on the brink of dying at the hands of a murdering psychopath in some back alley of a city.

' _Sorry everyone...if it ends here...Damn.'_

All of a sudden the killer's eyes widened in horror dropping the grin for the first time becoming unnerved. Loud meowing came from an alley cat scurrying on the street scrounging for food most likely. He turned away from Luffy firing rounds of bullets at the cat forcing it up onto an upstairs patio disappearing into the night.

When the Madman turned back towards Luffy his grin returned despite the captain's attempt to put some distance between them. Using a flammable barrel the cipher pol agents left behind Luffy tossed it toward the psycho not a moment after his bullet barrage resumed. Large explosions filled the streets consuming the the aristocrat in a explosive inferno.

Luffy managed to outrun the explosion diving toward an adjacent street landing on all fours attempting to catch his breath. He grunted in pain feeling a serrated combat knife enter his shoulder blade. The killer stood in front of the flames a few feet away virtually unscathed. He fixed his coat before spreading it open to reveal various weapons from every part of the world. Numerous firearms, grenades, machetes to knifes, he had enough to take on an army in his arsenal.

' _Can't fight him, not here... I need to find a better spot."_ Luffy got up running towards the Sunny throwing a gear third fist at the enemy from his left injured arm only for it to be deflected by the defensive mechanism again. The madman grinned widely pulling out a grenade launcher shooting a couple toward the fleeing captain. The explosions sent the rubber man flying toward the filled canal.

The madman landed gracefully at the edge of the canal searching the serene water for any movement. He waited until hearing sirens in the distance never dropping the wide toothy grin as he flew off into the night. He missed the wheezing straw hat captain latched onto the near side wall of the canal.

—

 **XXX**

—

"You guys..." Luffy struggled feeling his cracked ribs climbing aboard the Thousand Sunny collapsing onto the grassy deck. He wheezed grasping his side immediately regretting it starting to feel the bruising beneath his skin. How did the fight escalate that fast? He severely underestimated the depth of the situation and the killer's potential danger. He jumped in the water thinking it was a puddle realizing too late it was a sinkhole in disguise.

"Oi Luffy is that you?!" Usopp shouted jumping down from the crow's nest coming to stand over the still form of his captain. "OI LUFFY?!" The marksman could barley speak witnessing his powerful captain incapacitated.

Luffy coughed a few times holding his side, "get chopper." He said trying to stay conscious. The sniper banged on the men's quarter door waking a good majority of the crew from their slumbers.

"This better be good Us-" Zoro's eyes widened seeing his captain sprawled out across the deck unmoving. "Luffy!" The straw hats surrounded their captain bombarding him with questions he couldn't answer at the moment.

"Luffy what the hell happened? You're bleeding!" Nami pointed out seeing blood stain the grass. They'd seen him only hours ago, she wondered what could've happened in the short time they'd separated.

"Who did this captain?" Sanji asked kneeling down at his captain's side watching the reindeer Bandage his wounds. There were few times he'd seen Luffy like this, whoever did this was far off of ordinary than usual.

"Luffy you don't look too super bro." Franky said starting to fade from the captain's vision. Voices became distorted as Luffy's eyes struggled to stay open and he eventually fell into a peaceful sleep ignoring the intense burning throughout his body.

"Luffy try and stay conscious— Luffy, LUFFY!" Chopper shouted watching his captain roll his head to the side passing out. The last thing Luffy heard was the shouting of his crew wondering what he'd gotten himself into during those missing hours.

—

The captain groggily opened his eyes rubbing them tiredly feeling bandages over every inch of his body. ' _Wonder how long I've been out?'_ He tried to no avail to sit up immediately regretting the decision receiving the full extent of the injuries.

Feeling his stomach growl Luffy reached for a tangerine on the bed side table only for it to snatched away at the last moment. "So the rumors are true, there is a mummy aboard the ship." Nami teased starting to toss the fruit in her hand playfully.

She popped an orange slice in her mouth, "so just what the hell happened to you last night, you came back nearly half dead?" It took a lot not to scold him for his reckless behavior but she wasn't exactly sure last night he'd been at fault last night. They way he laid on deck's grass unmoving and bleeding last night scared the hell out of the crew, something they least expected.

"It was nothing, just got on the wrong end of a bar fight." He said shutting his eyes to get some peace, in truth he still wanted to be left alone. As much as respected the navigator's opinion of certain situations and sailing the seas he didn't want to hear her try talking him out of going back for a rematch.

Nami snorted continuing to eat the tangerine, "Ain't that a load of crap? Well whatever happened I won't ask but I just stopped by to tell you we have to leave by tonight, there's reports the Navy are going to arrive by the tomorrow." She said continuing to chew the sweet tangerine licking the juices off her lips.

"What do you mean we're sailing out of here tonight? We can't leave I have stop that assassin first." Luffy said pushing himself upright.

Nami shook her head, "you couldn't stop him at full strength, what makes you think you could take him out now?"

Luffy frowned staring at his bandaged hands, " I was half drunk and hungry—"

"And now you're injured!" She said cutting him off, "if you think you're going back out there think again, I'm not letting you die over a grudge match."

"It isn't some grudge match," Luffy grunts placing an arm over a shoulder, "the bartender last night told me this guy murders people for enjoyment. I can't let someone like that go... I'm not going to walk away."

Nami furrowed her brows folding her arms, "get some rest alright? I'll send Chopper back in soon to check on you."

"Send Robin in first." He said resting his head against the pillow." Luffy said earning a raised brow from the navigator, she expected him to argue back but received nothing.

"Sure, not a problem captain. Well since I can't do anything else for you, I'll be on my way." She said with a chuckle placing the orange peel on his head causing him to inwardly groan at her childish antics.

Luffy willed himself to sit up when Robin entered needing the extensive knowledge she obtained over the course of her journey, "Hello captain, Nami said you wanted to see me." She said taking a seat across from him.

"Yeah, I need to know—"

"I know," Robin said interrupting him, "I heard the same rumors coming into town yesterday. I spied on the cipher pol agents' conversations in the bar last night..."

Luffy shut an eye clutching his abdomen from sitting upright, "so you saw them too?"

Robin nodded firmly meeting his gaze, "Yes I didn't want to alert the crew, they would've brought the Navy to apprehend all of us. I also heard the news they were brutally slain last night." Robin states earning a nod from the captain.

"Luffy your in deep trouble." Robin said breaking the silence understanding the dire situation. "During my time with the Revolutionary Army I heard these rumors; The heads of the World Government don't want the common people of the world knowing about it." There were extensive records of the government secretly experimenting on violent criminals to improve their own ambitions for scientific purposes. Perhaps one of the escapees that attacked Luffy could've been the reason the government's personal lap dogs were here.

Robin shifted in her seat, willing to give more information, "this guy you fought, he's a perfect killing machine. They say no one who seen his face has lived to tell about it. Those few that managed to get away were hunted down relentlessly and they always turned up dead. They say he appears with a smile, and he leaves with a smile." The archeologist had slight trouble finishing her explanation remembering the revolutionaries extreme fear of this supposed mad man. "And I thought I was an impressive assassin, I dont have a thing on this guy."

Luffy recalled the entire fight from last night, the glowing red eyes and devilish smile that never left the man's features—it creeped the hell out of him. "Who he is or where he came from remain a mystery, an assassin known only as the Mad Hatter." Robin stated having a possible hunch about who the assassin was but she wasn't sure it mattered at all nor would her captain care.

"I see, thanks Robin."

"No problem captain," Robin said standing to leave, "by the way there's an orange peel on your head Luffy." She chuckled seeing the captain's slightly annoyed and amused expression knowing how exactly how it got there.

The captain forced himself out of bed at the start of sundown getting a move on to hunt down the assassin. Trouble is you didn't find him, chances were higher he would get to you first. He wobbled through the kitchen to the nearest seat hoping to get some grub from Sanji.

"Luffy?" Nami glanced over her shoulder washing the crew's dishes.

"Nami?" Luffy arched a brow expecting to find the cook finding the navigator instead. "You're actually washing dishes?" A grin spread across his face witnessing the rare sight.

"I'm just being helpful Sanji is sleeping off a hangover and the others aside from Robin aren't much help after last night so I volunteered." She said returning her attention to the plates.

"I guess that makes sense," Luffy said scratching his hat, "you, Robin, and I were the only ones that weren't belligerently drunk or passed out."

Nami hid her eyes behind her bangs, "you haven't been yourself these past few days Luffy." She said grabbing another plate set.

He shut an eye feeling his sore ribs, "What are you saying Nami? Don't say dumb things I'm always going to be myself."

"That's not what I meant idiot!" Nami said dropping the plates in the water clutching the edge of the sink. "You've distanced yourself from us over the past few days after we left Gran Tesoro. You act like nothing happened last night. You can barley walk, now you want to go off on your own to fight again. Are you trying to get yourself killed—"

Luffy's arms wrapped around Nami's waist pulling her back against his chest. He could feel his navigator release an exhale, "I know I've been alittle distant lately. I was upset with myself after almost losing you— I can't lose you." He said laying on her shoulder.

"Then don't go... Stay with me." Nami said wiping her soapy hands on a towel. She held in a giggle feeling Luffy hold tighter placing his mouth on the side of her nape.

"I missed you." He said trailing kisses over her neck.

"I missed you too." She bit her lip feeling him burying deeper into her neck. "Are you that eager to kiss me again after the other night." Nami squeaked feeling his tongue flick it's way up her neck.

Luffy chuckled nuzzling his mouth onto her bare shoulder refusing to let go, "I have to go soon..." he said bringing her joyous mood to a halt. The captain shifted closer sensing her sudden change.

"You don't have to do anything, stay with your family, you need to make up for your aloof behavior lately." She said firmly crossing her arms.

He chuckled again, "of course I will Bebe-Chan." He laughed causing her to brighten playfully thrashing around in his hold.

"Hey! What did I say about calling me that? Lulu-Chan." She smirked at his lack of enthusiasm at the chosen nickname.

"Luffy." She smiled warmly running a hand up his cheek feeling his hands roam her abdomen through the tank top, "Luffy, what is that?" She asked feeling heat rise to her face.

"What's what?" He asked lost in the crevice of her neck again.

"That?" Nami pressed her hips back into his causing Luffy to suppress a groan in her shoulder realizing what she was inquiring about. He simply ignored it leaving a trail of kisses along her neck eliciting a soft moan.

"Luffy," Nami turned around facing her captain only for him to pull closer, "what do you feel right now?" She questioned trailing her fingertips along the scarred flesh on his torso.

Luffy furrowed his brow searching inside himself unsure how to express his feelings through words. "I'm not good at any of this Nami..." he said placing his forehead against her's. The same feeling in chest arose from a few nights ago when they went across first base threatening to steal second.

"Try for me okay?" She cupped his cheeks staring in his onyx gaze.

"Nami..." he brought his hands over her's feeling a tightness constrict his chest, "you make me better than I deserve to be." He said earning a small gasp from her as she waited to hear him say those words for a long time. She felt happiness feeling her importance to him and how appreciative he was of her only made Nami closer to him.

"I'm just happy to be of use to Luffy." She said slipping her arms under his shoulders hovering near his lips, "did you mean what you said the other night about me being more beautiful than the princesses?" It was her turn to be seductive arching her hips into his.

"You're the only girl I think about and I feel everything in my body asking for you right now." Was all he could say before claiming her lips causing Nami to sigh placing her hands on Luffy's bandaged chest.

Nami bit his lip playfully as he lifted her on the kitchen counter running his hands along her legs. "I didn't think I was coming back this time, I'm really happy to see you..." Luffy said in between kisses trailing them to her collarbone causing Nami to silently squeal in ecstasy holding him there.

"I think of you often Luffy, I've wanted you to see me this way for a really long time." Nami said huffing from the love-bite to her earlobe. He moved further down dragging his tongue across her chest feeling her hand clamp tightly to his hair. "Luffy no one's ever..." she let out a ragged breath feeling heavy kisses mixed with light decorating her skin. She wrapped her legs tighter wanting to be closer.

"Nami I," he said emerging from her breasts, I— N-Nami someone's coming." He said feeling himself thrown from her grasp as she broke their kiss going back to the dishes leaving him to fend for himself.

Zoro yawned loudly entering the kitchen heading directly for the fridge, "what's up guys? Good to see you up and moving Luffy." He said pulling out the half frozen bottle of sake uncorking it using his teeth. The samurai peaked his eye open at the pair of his oldest crew mates actively avoiding one another. Wanting to break the ice he coughed loudly attempting to kindle a conversation.

"So captain," Zoro said wiping remnants of the alcohol from his mouth, "you sure you're feeling up for moving around?"

"I'll be alright, Chopper is going to check in soon-"

The swordsman grimaced slightly, "Still, I've never seen you like last night. If this guy's really dangerous, I should go with you this time." Zoro said leaning against the fridge.

"Don't worry yourself I don't want to put your lives in danger for my mistakes—trust me on this one." He said showing the usual grin.

Zoro smirked seeing Luffy's positivity resurge before his eyes, "Alright then, just make sure to come back." The swordsman turned his attention to Nami washing their dishes.

"You feeling alright? You don't seem like someone who won twenty five thousand beri. You sure swindled those poor saps." Zoro releases a chuckle keeping his eye trained on Luffy's unreadable expression.

Nami laughed turning to him, "don't be ridiculous I'm glad my wallet is full. It was far too easy, they hung on every word thinking I was some rookie pool player, real unlucky bastards." Zoro smirked recognizing Luffy's current emotional setting.

'Well I'll be damned that idiot is jealous.' "Uh huh sure." Zoro drank heavily trying to contain a devilish grin. "I don't know how you do it witch, you better be careful though someone might actually sweep you off your feet."

The pair's attention shifted to the wooden mug splintering in Luffy's grip. Zoro held a laugh at his friend's inner rage at the thought of the navigator socializing with random men even if her intentions were to burglarize them. 'This is too rich.'

"Luffy!" Nami ran to him checking for any signs of injury.

"It's fine, I-I just lost control of my hand for a sec..."

"Be careful! You really could've been hurt even more. Go see Chopper if your hand bothers you okay?" She placed a hand on his shoulder holding tightly.

Zoro snorted recognizing what went down before he came in. He thought there was something funny between the pair, Nami didn't even realize her cheeks shined like red apples near Luffy. The swordsman coughed heading for the door, "it's fine if you guys want to keep doing what you're doing, but seriously get a room and don't let the others see you—especially ero cook."

Luffy and Nami held onto one another not believing what they'd heard. Zoro actually knew? Who else did? "Robin..."

"Huh?" Luffy turned toward his navigator, "what's up?"

"I think Robin knows too Luffy."

"So what?"

"It means they know we're hiding a secret from the crew, we don't do that to each other remember?" She said putting some distance between them.

"You're right nothing changed between us though, except we kiss and when I uh..." he scratched the back of his head looking elsewhere, "when I play with your boobs." Luffy's received Nami's fist earning him a tattooed lump on his forehead.

"What was that for?" He whined rubbing the large bump.

"You know damn well what that was for!" She growled rubbing her knuckles.

"So you don't want me to play with your boobies anymore?" Luffy blacked out for a moment realizing he'd been hit again, only this time twice as hard. "Alright I get it, I'll stop talking now." He said barley able to speak from the lumps weighing down his face.

Nami sighed folding her arms over her chest, "I understand what you mean..." she grumbled capturing Luffy's attention.

"You do?" He asks tilting his head to the side.

"Actually yeah, I... like touching you in places too." She said hiding the flush behind a cup.

"Oh. That. Honestly I can't control myself around you." He said surprising Nami coming to stand directly in front of her. "As long as your smiling, happy, and safe then I can be happy too." Luffy closed the distance wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Luffy I- I don't think we should right now." She said bringing their foreheads together holding onto his chest preventing him closing the distance.

"I know we shouldn't, but you're the only one that can make me like this..." Nami held in a gasp feeling him come to rest between her legs. She finally relented feeling what he was talking about kissing him fiercely this time becoming the aggressor.

Luffy glanced at Nami's flushed features causing him to wrap onto her tighter as she leapt into his arms pushing him up against the counter. "You like these don't you?" Nami whispered moving his bandaged hands from her breasts to her ass, "but you love this don't you?"

Nami grinned seeing her captain's blush deepen as his mouth fell agape unable comprehend her actions, "why suddenly so shy captain?" Nami teased running her hands along his sweats. She peaked at her captain through their kiss noting his resemblance to a strawberry. She smirked feeling his breaths become ragged as her hands got closer to a certain tightness constricting him.

It was Luffy's turn to groan arching his hips into her hands as she gripped him. One touch was all it took driving him over the edge. He squeezed Nami's bottom tightly lifting her laying the navigator across the table. "Luffy," she giggled not having time to brace for his abrupt kiss, "Luffy you're really ha—" she gasped resting on her elbows watching his hips grind into her's causing the woman to release a soft moan afterwards.

"Nami..." he said huskily squeezing her left breast immediately kissing it trailing his fingers beneath her belt.

Nami nuzzled into his face curling her body into him, "mmm Luffy, that spot..." she said letting out a heady moan as bandaged fingertips play with the brim of her laced panties. Nami arched her hips wanting Luffy's touch on her most sacred spot. She growled possessively grasping his length causing him to release a moan arching into her strokes.

The captain suckled on her sensitive neck, collarbone, and breasts becoming lost in her scent. He glanced at Nami's flushed face as she stared lustfully stroking him through his sweats. Luffy kisses her again cupping her cheeks earning whimpers from them both. She felt wetness dampen her underwear wanting to get even closer to Luffy. They were both still really young with Nami never having felt vulnerable with a man on top of her and Luffy having to learn subtle intricacies of passionate romance. Since they had each other, there wasn't anything holding them back from their happiness together. "Nami..." he said placing his forehead against her's.

"What is it Lu?" She asked chuckling at his smile disentangling their limbs as he leaned on table sitting next to her. "You obviously want me, is something else bothering you?"

"Yeah its just, I know I'm not good at all the romantic stuff—" he trailed off rubbing the back of his neck.

"So what? I don't care much for that stuff anyway."

"I know I know. It's just—" he placed his hand on hers, she was the only one he could open up to like this, "I don't want to use the excuse that I might not come back tonight to do this." He said placing an arm around her shoulders when she leaned on him.

Nami smiled appreciating his thought process; it was unique and Luffy had a filtered way of seeing things. "You're really sweet Luffy, I actually never thought of it like that—wait," she furrowed her brows, "you really don't think you're coming back tonight do you?"

"Answer me." She demanded nudging him when he remained unresponsive.

"What do you want me to say Nami? If I avoid the fight the assassin will follow to the sea trapping us. If I fight alone then I put you guys out of danger, witnessing his power firsthand...it's a tossup." Luffy said surprised at Nami's hug.

"Then don't fight alone Lu, we can go together."

Luffy shook his head, "I can't lose you not after what happened." He hugs her tighter recalling how close she came to losing her life at the hands of the casino king. "I'll come back I promise."

"You better idiot," she said head butting his chest softly, "you better." Nami snapped her head up at him, "soo did you actually know what we were gunna do before we y'know stopped?"

Luffy laughed nervously showing a grin, "of course I knew what we were about to do, did you?"

"Duh." Nami rolled her eyes laughing at the captain's dumbfounded expression. "You have no idea do you?"

"No clue at all Bebe-Chan."

"You're such an idiot Lulu-Chan."

Rumors swirled on the Thousand Sunny throughout the day what the captain had went up against the previous night causing the crew to grow increasingly worried wanting to leave the area immediately with the impending invasion by Navy patrols the next morning.

Chopper ran along Sunny's deck screaming for the captain abruptly running into the navigator who barked orders to the crew preparing to leave that same night. "Nami! Nami! Where's Luffy? I have to talk to him right away." The urgency in the doctor's tone couldn't be understated so the navigator indulged him.

"How should I know? Probably where you left him," she continued barking orders before stopping snatching the letter from the doctor's grasp. She opened it after reading the word "strawhat" written on the front.

Nami's eyes widened as she examined the amusement park flier knowing how her captain would react to it. "Chopper, whatever you do, don't let Luffy see this—"

"See what?" Luffy questioned with a toothy grin slipping his cardigan on grabbing the flier away from the doctor pushing him down as he attempted to snatch it back. Nami let out a sigh leaning against the closest wall knowing she couldn't stop him from doing what he was going to do. "The amusement park sounds like a fun place to party."

"No Luffy you can't go! I don't want you to dieeee!" Chopper screamed letting tears fall down his face clutching the captain's ankle refusing to let go. Based on Luffy's injuries he needed a few more days of rest going out now would only exacerbate the fresh wounds further.

"Relax Chopper I'm not going to die, I'm going to become Pirate King long before that day's arrives." He said with his signature chuckle placing a hand on Chopper's hat soothingly.

"You gonna go like that it's perfect for a masquerade isn't it?" Nami asked pointing out the medical bandages wrapped over his body.

Luffy's smile faltered, "Maybe this is the one, I won't come back from, the end." He said suddenly causing his two crew mates to silently gasp staring at him. "Just messing with you guys." He chuckled after a tense moment of silence.

"Don't joke around like that bastard!" Chopper yelled jumping up to hit him across the face only causing his laughs to grow louder.

"Would you rescue me if it were true?" Luffy asked to the silent navigator ignoring Chopper's mild cursing from the trick he played.

"Idiot." She said turning her attention away from him; If he wanted to go she wasn't going to stop him. Nami turned back to him wanting to tell her the thoughts on her mind before silently gasping realizing he left awhile ago.

"We have to go Luffy! We're a team!" Sanji argued trying in vein to convince the swordsman.

"I already told Usopp and Brook no before, I can't risk your guys' safety. If anything happened to any of you I couldn't become Pirate King nor forgive myself." Luffy spoke causing the cook to step back understanding his words.

The times Luffy spoke seriously were few and far between. Rarely had they ever seen this look from their captain but they had to have full trust in him especially at this point in the journey, it was crucial. "Don't die out there." Zoro said disappearing onto the Sunny's deck.

"You won't have to worry captain," Sanji spoke lighting a cigarette, "I'll protect the ladies on the crew with my life!" He shouted happily just thinking of his beloveds bringing a small smile to the captain's features.

"And the others?"

"Oh yeah them too." He said calming down continuing to smoke his king brand pack of cigarettes. Sanji's eyes widened realizing the captain had slipped away while he prepped another stogie not bothering to announce his departure. "I hate it when he does that." The cook said smoking the freshly lit cigarette heading back to meet with the others.

—

 **XXX**

—

It took awhile but the straw hat captain made it through the darkened city arriving at the abandoned amusement park. He clutched his left side feeling the bruising on his ribs after the abrupt landing. Fog lurked around the darkened areas of the place giving off an uneasy feeling yet the captain was undeterred; countless times he stood on the brink of death, and today would likely be no different.

The tactics were unique to the Mad Hatter; he would've guessed he had eaten a floating powered devil fruit but it didn't seem like the movements were intentional. Luffy's observational awareness had risen exponentially over the past months able to see slightly into the future. Yet the madman's style remained a mystery as if he were not in control of his own actions. In a continuous conscious to kill, forced to live through that cycle until your dying die—the more he thought about it, the more fucked up he began to this the assassin was.

Luffy latched an arm onto one of the roller coaster rides in the distance landing in the middle of the park. Despite using superior color observation there wasn't any movement from anywhere, not a sound—nothing. He continued on for awhile walking past a carousel with different animals on it. If he hadn't been tracking a killer, he would have definitely tried to ride the merry-go-round. The amusement place proved to be expansive containing every ride he could think of. A hour passed and still there hadn't been any movement or unusual senses. He passed through the second half of the park coming to stand in the plaza shielding his eyes witnessing a bright light nearly blind him.

"WELCOME!" The booming voice came letting out a menacing laugh.

"Bout time."

The madman continued to laugh bowing to him showing the toothy smile, "LET'S PARTY!" The moment the words left his mouth the park roared to life catching him by surprise as he staggered back a few steps.

Mad Hatter fired his gun rapidly forcing Luffy to start running along pillars to avoid the bullets. The madman bounded from place to place gleefully spinning his cane pursuing the rubber man.

The moment the guns stopped firing he got right to work, two bazooka sized fists smashed into the ground stopping the assassin in his tracks. Luffy pulled back a fist closing the distance between himself and the killer throwing gatling punches wildly. Again the Mad Hatter repeated his pattern bouncing randomly with no intended destination leaving the captain to land less strikes then intended.

With Luffy's accuracy thrown off the madman used the opportunity to create separation floating away to a nearby teacup ride firing his firearms off releasing a bellowing laugh. "No you don't." Luffy growled blowing into a thumb maximizing the size of his fist before slamming it into the concrete successfully creating a barrier from the bullet barrage. The Mad Hatter cackled leaping in the air from the ride to avoid the giant barrier the straw hat captain tossed at him out of anger.

Mad Hatter continued firing at the ground making sure to hit in every direction where the captain could've possibly been. "Hey Asshole!" The Mad Hatter glanced up with a frown before his eyes widened slightly, "Up here!" Luffy shouted burying his armament foot into the killer's face sending him crashing back to earth. Debris from the moderately sized crater flew through the park tearing smaller rides down while sending a furious wind wrecking the once pristine central hub.

Luffy landed feet away staring at the unscathed psycho rise from the ashes smiling devilishly. Luffy noticed the shield around him managed to hold up, there hadn't been a single scratch on his face. He would need to come up with a short scenario strategy to maximize the damage from his attacks. But he also couldn't risk getting predictable, this thing could adapt on the fly like the previous night. It beat him at his own game, hand to hand combat. He could only guess when it decided to close the distance against him once again, either way it was his best chance at winning.

Mad Hatter pulled out a rocket launcher preparing to fire it directly at the captain risking killing himself in the process. "Y-you really are insane aren't you?" Luffy staggered staring intently at the hollow red eyes wondering what the hell was he. A cold purpose to only kill doomed to never love or feel—it sounded like a miserable inhuman existence to him.

A question mark briefly appeared over Luffy's head watching the unmoving form of the Mad Hatter wondering if the killer malfunctioned or something. Before he could move the rocket launcher aimed directly at his head causing the captain to stagger back starting to run from the missile coming directly for him. "OH CRAP!" Luffy shouted his eyes bugging from his skull witnessing the missile pursue him. Despite his power he wasn't willing to risk taking a shot from a rocket launcher, he'd been smart enough to know that at least.

Luffy broke through the locked door of a nearby building taking cover from the fire. He panted heavily preparing an armament haki to strike the smiling bastard when he showed his face. ' _Where the hell is he?'_ Luffy's mind raced being no longer able to sense the presence of the Mad Hatter, he peaked out the door immediately backing away seeing another grenade launched in his direction. He barley made it to the other side of the building diving out a window avoiding the blast radius before the building caught flames.

—

 **XXX**

—

"Alright gather round everyone!" Sanji yelled turning away from the barbecue grilling. "Oi mosshead get your lazy ass up." Zoro remained unmoved from his spot on the opposite railing glancing at the chef.

"I ain't movin swirly brow." Zoro said clicking the hilt of Wado from it's sheath unwilling to relent from his position.

"Tch whatever then," Sanji spat releasing clouds of smoke as the crew gathered around the commotion, "we're taking roll call since our first mate is too lazy to do it."

"Really? You called us out here just for that?" Usopp asked scratching a cheek with a finger.

"Someone's gotta do it, captain ain't here." He said cooly exhaling though his nostrils rotating the meat over the fire. "Where's Robin?!"

"Right here." She said not bothering to glance up from the book in hand.

"Good. Where's Nami?!"

"Hey! Woulda about us Sanji don't you ignore me!" Usopp fumed growling at the unattentive cook.

The chef continued his shouting tuning out the rest of the crew only caring that one of his beloveds were missing. "Shut up Usopp! I care about the ladies' well being not your's. Where's Nami swan?!"

"Probably hiding from a pervert like you ero cook." Zoro said from his resting place drawing the chef's anger.

"No one asked your opinion you lazy dumbass!"

"Oi Who're you calling a dumbass you fool?!" Zoro growled appearing in front of the second mate ready to slice him into pieces with Wado Ichimonji. The pair sparked electricity at one another's eyes trying to break each other's will.

Franky held out a hand calming the situation, "calm down broskis, she gave me a transponder snail to keep in contact before she went out."

"Went out?!" Sanji screamed clutching his hair in shock, "you just let her go? What the hell Franky?!"

The cyborg scratched his head with a finger not understanding what the problem was, "Nami will be fine bros, she can handle herself."

"Franky's right, she'll be fine. Nami and I talked before she left, I encouraged her to go actually." Robin said placing a hand thoughtfully under her chin.

Zoro threw Sanji's hands off his shirt going back to his nap after witnessing the chef break down in tears over Robin's confession. "Say it isn't true my sweet Robin." He sobbed crawling toward her lap letting his sorrow spill out.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Luffy is there after all he wouldn't let anything happen to his friends." Chopper said happily listening to the sweet melody Brook played a few feet away.

"She'll be fine Bobby." Franky stated reassuring Robin that the captain and navigator were fine. He knew it wasn't the archeologist's intention to lie to crew but she didn't want the others knowing it'd been completely up to Nami to pursue their leader.

"I know." She said letting out a soft sigh ignoring the chef's crying and the crew's antics worrying for their leaders' safe return to the Sunny.

—

 **XXX**

—

The captain hid behind a large pillar on the edge of the darkened streets hearing the echoing laughter of the psycho. He peaked around the corner examining the surrounding area trying to pick up a solid reading from the dangerous enemy. Upon leaving his covered spot the captain spun around at a scrambled noise decapitating an animatronic clown.

' _Damn I'm starting to feel on edge now, this bastards toying with me.'_ Luffy thought gritting his teeth inhaling sharply. There wasn't any well in hell he would fall here, he had a crew to go back to while this monster had nothing. Just what the hell was the purpose of fighting for this creature? At the very core of his battles he loved a honorable challenge never seeking to kill an opponent directly. If other factors contributed to their demise there wasn't much he could do about it, but he was far from a killer. He couldn't look any of his friends in the eyes if he became a murdering psychopath—in this life that was the coward's way of life.

The captain's eyes widened as he turned his head meeting the Mad Hatter's red eyed gaze as he bounced from place to place in the distance silently hiding in the shadows. "Not this time!" Luffy shouted expanding his arms to an exponential size, "gum-gun grizzly magnum!" He shouted hitting the madman in the back sending him through the roof of a nearby building.

He didn't have a chance to move before a flurry of grenades exploded near his feet forcing him to move down the street and onto the tallest coaster ride getting to high ground. The roller coaster took him through darkened tunnels emerging over the entirety of the amusement park with the exception of the Ferris Wheel.

Luffy grabbed the coaster's railings tightly entering a another darkened tunnel glancing behind him to make sure he wasn't being trailed. Sensing something ahead he turned around to see the psychopath riding the opposite direction. He roughly grunted gripping at the rope that snatched his neck pulling him onto the ride's tracks.

Just like he predicted earlier the Mad Hatter closed the distance coming to match his hand to hand intensity. Black and red Conquerer's haki met a green aura as the two exchanged rapid punches like the night before resembling a world class street brawl. Instead of going all out like before he kept his head bobbing and weaving evading the strikes. Luffy gritted his teeth digging his sandaled feet on the steel tracks viciously striking Mad Hatter's head swiftly dodging the opponent's fists. A small smirk appeared over his face witnessing the madman spin dizzily from the powerful strike unable to recover in time for the gear third fist slamming him into the adjacent tracks meters away.

Luffy leapt over to the other tracks unwilling to let his Mad Hatter escape now that he finally was able to create a dent in the opponent's defense—he wasn't invincible. Upon landing on the other side the man predictably disappeared forcing the captain to search the double sided tracks in search of him. "Face me you crazy bastard!" He shouted angrily watching the Madman's coaster approach him, "Gum-Gum Gatling!" The haki laden punches deflected off harmlessly unlike before. His eyes widened noticing packs of red sticks aligned along his feet, he quickly shielded himself feeling the full brunt of the explosive dynamite before falling to the streets below.

Luffy roughly coughed feeling the pain return ten fold. He wasn't sure how long he could go on without using it. He surrounded his right arm in haki biting down trying to inflate it to activate gear fourth. He wasn't a particular fan of abusing the gear form that strained his body to it's max limit unless backed into a corner. At this point nothing seemed to slow down the psycho to the point of actually coming any closer to winning the fight. This assassin wasn't brainless; ever since his advantages in their first two stages of their battle where he earned small victories because of his superior brawling skills. Mad Hatter kept his distance ever since then, willing to fight comfortable at a distance putting him right back at a disadvantage.

"IT'S SHOWTIME!" Mad Hater cackled raising his top hat and cane in the air watching fireworks surround the park becoming more thrilled than ever that the battle last this long. Explosions from the madman's grenade launcher near the captain forced him to halt his actions deflating the arm as he ran from the flames that quickly spread behind him. The Mad Hatter laughed jovially kicking his feet off the side of the building enjoying every second.

The Mad Hatter pursued his opponent tipping the top hat bounding toward the straw hat captain stretching his arm in his direction. Mad Hatter had no time to adjust to the sudden energy change within Luffy. The madman dug his shoes in the ground grasping at the top hat making sure to not get blown away by the furious winds that brew from Luffy's powerful release of haki. In a crackle of light the energy dissipated leaving the captain in a bright red glow having gone to his max secondary gear. His opponent simply stuck his arm out taunting Luffy forward with a gesture of the hand.

Luffy vanished in a moments notice reappearing in front of the Mad Hatter driving his armament leg through the shield landing a kick to his face sending him staggering dragging the cement along his ankles. The aristocrat pulled up his hat glancing in every direction for the straw hat captain. "Elephant Gun!" Luffy shouted from above bludgeoning the madman with his gargantuan fist. Once immobilized on the pavement Luffy reeled his left haki infused arm behind him surrounding his fist in red flames. "Red Hawk!"

Buildings in the surrounding area collapsed the pavement became obliterated by the ferocious attacks leaving devastation in it's wake. Luffy still in second gear emerged from the crater standing over the still form of the madman finally able to truly gain the upper hand for the first time. "Time to finish this you crazy bastard," Luffy reared his armament fists behind him throwing them forward rapidly, "gum gum gatling!" Fists bounced off Mad Hater's protective barrier irking the straw hat captain even more. With a frustrated yell the assault increased ten fold burying the body deeper beneath the ground. Blood fell from his knuckes finally breaking through the protective shield beginning to hit Mad Hater's exposed body. With a one last punch the captain made sure to put everything he had into it releasing a shockwave throughout the park.

Two gloved hands abruptly tore through the debris grabbing the captain's wrists keeping him in place. Mad Hatter floated upwards coming to stand face to face with Luffy, "What the hell are you?" He asked meeting the red eyes of the enemy. Out of all the opponents he faced beforehand, he still couldn't feel a grasp for this current one's agenda aside from killing.

A bead of sweat fell from Luffy's forehead seeing the malicious toothy grin return. Mad Hatter laughed at the question preparing to pull out a machete before a great lightning strike bounced from his body causing his body to twictch uncontrollably forcing him away from the captain giving him a window to recover for another assault to end the fight. He was thankful for the unexpected assistance from the weather wielding navigator, he didn't expect anyone to show for his fight, he didn't complain either way.

Luffy glanced up at the sky witnessing thunderclouds gathering and lightning striking the nearby pavement. The psychopathic aristocrat laughed loudly dodging the bolts crackling from sky. The captain noticed a familiar waver riding on the pavement in distance. "Perfect timing." He said meeting the Mad Hatter head on. "Gum-Gum Elephant Gun Gatling!" The giants fists slammed into the ground repeatedly. The crazed man emerged unscathed head-butting the captain in the chest sending him flying on the street.

The carnival's giant animal animatronics marched in an orderly fashion resembling a parade heading directly toward the main plaza of the park. Nothing could seemed to be able to stop their projected route, they wrecked through buildings and rides alike seeking a destination.

The Mad Hatter turned his firearm away from Luffy aiming at Nami's waver causing the captain to ignore his pain, one of his comrades was in trouble—he'd be damned if he let the psycho lay a finger on any of them. He charged rearing his fist back once again, "Red Hawk!" The flaming punch caused the missiles to fire in every direction—he couldn't tell if it hit Nami or not. A twinge of fear built in his chest thinking one of his friends could've been hurt but he had to have faith like they did in him.

Nami laid upside down on her turned over waver watching the lights of the animal animatronics pass by. A lone animatronic leaned over greeting her, "hello there, hello."

"Hi." She said waving back with half exasperated half warm smile thankful for a somewhat happy landing.

Mad Hatter gave a punch to his weakened side causing the injury to aggravate even further than before. Luffy shouted in pain being kicked through the window of the nearby gift shop. The captain glared at the Mad Hatter who continued laughing at the entertainment.

Luffy moved his arm free from the animal merchandise ready to try again to activate gear fourth again. A toy kitten fell out of the window meowing at the Mad Hatter causing the fear to return into his eyes; the same one he saw last night in the streets of the city. The psychopath grasped his head in terror at the harmless toy as if it triggered him into remembering the horrors that made him into what he was now.

He pulled out two dual machine guns shredding the cat into fuzz. Luffy used the distraction to climb out the window twisting his right arm rapidly, "Gum-Gum hawk rifle!" The high velocity fist breached the defensive barriers causing him to drop the weapons to the ground. The moment the attack landed Luffy sprinted for his comrade wanting to make sure she was okay.

Mad Hatter having felt the furious attack floated in a few meters front of the captain blocking his path toward Nami. Luffy brought his arm forth attempting to bring forth bounceman until he felt a bullet his forearm numbing it immediately. "Damn my arm..." he groaned attempting to move it to no avail.

" _I got one move left..."_ It was now or never either this worked or he died right here and now.

Out of his peripheral he could see the bright lights from the parade making it's way toward their position threatening to come between them at any moment. Having regained his composure the madman grinned wider with anticipation aiming the gun directly at the captain's head.

Luffy reached behind his sash steadily keeping his fierce owlish gaze on the Mad Hatter. The captain's eyes flashed dangerously earning a slight hesitant look from the psycho. Luffy dashed to side stretching his arm forth ignoring the bullet that tore through his left shoulder's flesh.

The Mad Hatter stared down at his left knee recognizing the serrated combat knife he'd thrown at the captain last night piercing his flesh. His weapons— the only thing that could inflict critical damage on him became his undoing. Luffy's left arm slithered back to him as he rested on a knee.

"Luffy! Luffy! Are you alright?!" Nami asked running toward him kneeling at his side.

"I'm fine, thanks for helping me out." He said earning a smile from the navigator.

"I had to make sure you didn't get yourself killed you always run off recklessly like that." She said as he chuckled showing his wide grin.

"I know sorry about that. Thanks for coming again, I don't think I could've walked back." He said earning a chuckle from her.

They were both interrupted by loud crying coming from the madman as he grasped at his knee watching the blood soak through his clothes. He dropped the cane letting it fall to the ground unable to comprehend the critical injury. The captain and navigator watched the Mad Hatter mentally break down, their mouths hanging slightly agape from shock.

The wailing became loud as he fell onto his back rocking back and forth like a child. "MOMMY! MOMMY, IT HURTS!" The Mad Hatter screamed stomping his right foot on the pavement throwing him hands wildly in the air as if he were attempting to stand up.

"My god Luffy..." Nami said witnessing the event unfold in front of them while he remained completely silent. Robin filled her in on the situation and she couldn't resist coming to the captain's aid wanting to make sure he'd come back, they were the straw hat pirates after all they need their captain to sail. But nothing could've prepared her to see the horror of who Luffy faced in combat earlier, the reality was much worse than the stories.

"MOMMY! MOMMY IT HURTS!" He repeated crying and screaming to be relived of his pain. The large animatronics stood only feet away continuing to stomp their way toward his position and he didn't seem to be aware. "MOMMY!" The man became even more frightened by the extravagant lights.

"MAMA!" He screamed desperately holding his hands up watching helplessly as a giant foot stomped toward him.

"No..." Nami whispered turning her head into her captain's shoulder covering her ears unwilling to witness a brutal death like that despite him being a murderer. Luffy placed a gentle arm around his navigator's shoulders letting her know it was over now.

The pair watched the large parade dance across the plaza for a few moments enjoying that the brief nightmare had truly passed. Nami averted her gaze handing the captain his favorite red cardigan. "Oh, I appreciate it Nami."

"No problem captain." She said with a slight smile watching the parade and park knowing that she made the right decision to support their leader even at the risk of her life it was the basis for the crew's attachment to one another. The pair watched the parade for a bit longer reflecting on the horrors before locking gazes for a moment. A ringing caused the two to separate bringing them back to reality as Nami answered the den den mushi.

"Oi Nami it's me," Franky spoke, "is Luffy with you?"

"Yeah he's right here." She said handing over the transponder snail to the captain.

"Luffy listen, we figured out what he's is. He's A—"

"It doesn't matter," Luffy interjected cutting off the shipwright, "I don't need the info anymore, see you soon." He said clicking off the snail. It didn't matter what the hell that thing was, as long as he'd never see it again and no one would lose their lives to him anymore. He let out a sigh knowing that everyone who lost their lives could gain a semblance of peace.

"Hey Nami?"

"Hm?"

"We might as well enjoy this huh?" Luffy offered her a hand pulling her up. He gave a warm smile interlocking their hands running to the nearest food stand. Luffy led Nami through the park eating cotton candy as if they didn't fight a killer less than an hour earlier. It was technically their first date playing wacko-a-mole, shooting in the water gun range, and finally Nami's favorite, bumper cars.

"You sure you want this one?" Luffy asked sighing as he got a large monkey down from the prize net handing it to a smiling navigator.

Nami squealed hugging the stuffed animal, "I love it! I'm going to call him monkey-chan." Luffy laughs clutching his stomach happy to see her smile return. If he could make her forget the Mad Hatter by the end of the night he'd consider it a success.

"Where should we go next?"

"Hm," Luffy placed a hand under his chin pointing at the roller coaster, "we're going there!" He said holding monkey-chan tighter on his back pulling Nami along ignoring her protests.

"Hold on tight you two!" Luffy cheered screaming at the top of the lungs feeling the rollercoaster rotate rapidly down the spiraled tracks. Nami screamed holding onto to the two monkeys for dear life praying for the experience to be over.

"Again?" He asked exiting the ride ready to go once more.

"Let's ride something else Luffy, I don't want to go again."

"Ah Nami you're going to make the monkey cry if you don't go again. What's that?" He asked leaning down to the stuffed animal.

"What did he say?" Nami asked.

"He said if you don't go again you'll be a scaredy cat for life." Luffy chuckled leaning down laughing with the stuffed toy.

"Well come on you two! I'm waiting!" Nami yelled at the pair breaking Luffy from his laughter.

"You're the best." Luffy grinned at the monkey placing him in the seat behind while jumping into the seat next to Nami. The pair screamed in equal excitement and terror on the next go around as the navigator held onto her captain.

"Again?"

"No Luffy, I'm seriously done with this ride."

Luffy grinned squatting down to the monkey's level, "if you don't go again Nami he says—"

"I don't give a damn I'm not going again!" She screamed burying Luffy and the stuffed toy into the pavement. The captain was just content she started feeling her normal self after the events tonight.

"Why do I listen you? Way to go, you're a troublemaker." Luffy grumbled at the stuffed toy draped on his back. Thanks to the advice he had a steaming bump on his head while the toy had a stuffing lump to match.

"Luffy!" Nami pulled on his hand tightly pointing up at the Ferris wheel. "Let's go." He couldn't deny the sparkle in her eyes as she stared up with wonder at the ride.

"Look the Sunny!" Luffy shouted when the trio reached the top.

"You're right! I wonder what the others up to?" Nami asked coming to sit next her captain.

"Probably goofin off, I'm sure they're fine. I was glad they didn't have to fight today." Luffy's mood turns solemn for a moment realizing he inadvertently involved Nami into the battle. He made a promise to himself to keep her out of danger after leaving the casino king's lair.

"Luffy," Nami's hand on his shoulder brought him back, "Mad Hatter is gone, everyone's safe, what's bothering you?"

"I promised to protect you better after we left Gran Tesoro. I wanted to keep you out of this from the beginning but I got you involved anyway. There's was a moment where I thought—" Luffy grunted being tackled by the navigator onto the cart.

"I know you want to protect me but you never think about yourself. Let someone try and protect you Luffy, it's the least I can do." It hit him like a ton of bricks why she did it. The same need he felt to protect her she felt for him. He admired her for bravery confronting a powerful enemy head on just to make sure he came back.

Luffy kisses her forehead earning a chuckle from her, "I don't deserve you Nami." He said causing her heart to thump rapidly threatening to burst through her ribcage.

"Come on Lu, let's full around a little, we won't have another chance for awhile." She giggles kissing his cheek. Nami throws her weight on Luffy straddling him completely forgetting about the Ferris wheel. "LUFFY!"

"What?!"

"Is that a toy ray gun or are you just happy to see me?" Luffy laughs pulling out a ray gun lighting it up at her. Nami sat back laughing at his humor before taking charge trying to spark their passion.

"Nami..."

"What is it Luffy?"

"The monkey's watching..." he said staring at the stuff toy staring at them from the parallel seat.

"Let him watch." Nami claimed his lips again starting to grind over him wanting to assert her dominance before he did. Luffy absentmindedly stretches his arm turning the monkey around.

The pair made their way to the waver climbing onboard to make their way back to the Sunny. Luffy took a seat next to the toy on back unable to stand for a lengthy duration of time. "Just relax, you earned it—you saved a lot of lives Luffy." Nami said earning a nod from the captain. She was glad to be of use and get the captain back to his normal.

"Hey Luffy," he glanced up meeting her gaze, "who do you think he was?" She questioned causing him to shake his head.

"I don't know honestly, probably just a regular person until he became like that. We know that the World Government experiments on people. This guy was different though, his attacks and weapons made me feel...human. Like his only purpose was to kill, especially devil fruit users... though it doesn't really matter..." Luffy said folding his hands over his face not wanting to say anymore, he just wanted to return to the normalcy of the Grand Line despite it being completely out of the ordinary for some.

"No, I suppose it doesn't." Nami said revving the engine of the waver taking off toward the Sunny.

—

 **XXX**

—

"There you two are! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT STUFFED MONKEY!" Usopp shouted happily helping the pair onto the ship. He couldn't help smirk seeing the victorious captain reappear knowing it must've been some damn fight based on his disheveled appearance.

"Luffy you bastard! There better not be a scratch on Nami-swan!" Sanji hollered pointing an accusing finger at the captain spinning around the duo making sure it was Luffy that took the brunt of the damage.

"You're joking right?! Look at your captain he's bleeding all over man!" Usopp exclaimed before Chopper pushed past them both wanting to treat the gunshot wounds immediately.

"Thanks again." Luffy said to his navigator giving a smile as she prepared to the crew to set sail taking stuffed toy from him.

"Anytime captain." She winked going back to sternly barking orders to the crew ignoring the chef's heart eyes as he fell in line behind her steps toward the helm of the ship.

"So you won?" Zoro grinned coming to stand next to the sitting captain watching the doctor bandage the bloody wounds.

"I got lucky."

"Not surprising, it was just another battle then huh?" Zoro asked rhetorically proud of his captain for winning. "Hell if you came back with a loss again I might've had to take over as captain, but I'm glad you won." The pair shared a hearty laugh before the swordsman went back to his duties preparing the ship to sail out to the open sea. The remaining crew visited their captain separately happy to see him come back from the inherently dangerous venture.

He never thought he'd seen the devil up until that day. Despite meeting some truly messed up characters on his adventures, the madman was pure evil. Only bringing misery and death to people for it's own joyous delight.

"Feel better? Just take it easy for awhile." Chopper cautioned leaving the captain to rest.

It took some help from Franky and Brook but he managed to make it on the Sunny figurehead laying down on his favorite spot. He gave a large smile staring at the rising sun noticing the distant Navy ships that would surely miss them by a mile.

"I'm going to be Pirate King, no matter what!" He said standing up to glare out at the sea missing the love of adventure. The nightmare was truly over and now he could return to some semblance of normalcy in the pursuit of the One Piece.


	18. The Parents Are Alright II

**A/N: A follow up to one of my personal favorite chapters of mine; chapter 12 "the parents are alright." For those who haven't read it, thats fine. This can be read as a direct continuation or a standalone taking place a little less than four years after the first. I decided to add the others' kids in this one. They're OC's carrying their traits from their own story, "Forgotten Prince." Which is centered around the adventures of the straw hats kids in the grand line.**

 **Two things I want to thank you guys for: One is not rushing me. Not once have I gotten a hurry up or upload soon message and I appreciate the patience.**

 **Second is I appreciate you guys for recognizing I'm not a subtle writer and you guys wouldn't have it any other way.**

 **For reference the main antagonist's name might be off. I tried the other way and it didn't work, plus I very much preferred the way I spelt it. You will see what I'm talking about when you read on but it's just a heads up.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter, I always try telling a complete story never wanting to cheat you guys. I left a surprise near the end of the story for those that...well you know who you guys are —As always enjoy the reading.**

—

 **XXX**

—

A group wandered through a snowstorm sticking close to one another, "This is an isolated area, it will take a full day to get back to camp." The courier said facing his employer.

"Whatever needs to be done we're not leaving until we find my grandfather." Zachariah followed the guide to a distant cave leading underneath a glacier. They traveled deeper in the caverns reaching the center. "It shouldn't be much further now."

"Z!" One of the men yelled bringing him over a thin translucent layer of ice on the ceiling. Using pickaxes they chipped at the layer eventually seeing a suspended body.

Zechariah swung the axe bringing the icy tomb crashing to the floor. "So it is you grandfather." He said kneeling by the face.

"Is he dead?" The guide asked drawing everyone's attention.

Z shook his head, "Far from it, his body is in a cryopreservation state. I can feel his power even after all this time." He said permitting the men use of flamethrowers and blowtorches.

The guide took off his goggles unable to comprehend opening a tomb with a living relic. "How can someone stay alive like this?! Who the hell is your grandfather?"

"In due time my friend."

The group backed from the cracking tomb as a blinding light consumed the cavern releasing a moderately sized explosion. Zechariah approached the body standing in the smoke revealing it's towering nine foot frame.

"Grandfather you've arrived."

"William is that you...? No, who are you?" The voice wheezed stepping out of the tomb grasping the nearest cave wall too weakened to stand upright.

"I'm your grandson Zechariah, but friends call me Z; you've been frozen for over fifty years grandfather." He said meeting the man's fierce auburn gaze.

"What happened to Will?" His voice growled sending the group staggering backward.

"Father's dead, he had a fatal stroke six years ago. They persisted after mother's passing—Fifteen years alone will kill a man."

The grandfather grunted pushing off the wall, "I see." He said inhaling fresh air for the first time in decades, "what brings you to me now? I should've been resurrected ages ago."

"It's a long story the world government hid your whereabouts, it took years and cost a fortune to find you— luckily I had both." Satisfied with the answer he walked alongside Z to the entrance of the glacier. The group were shocked seeing the snowstorm gone and the sun shining through the fog. They assumed it must've been due to the unnatural energy Z's grandfather exerted since awakening.

"By the way grandfather we restored your ship docking it at the north coast." Z said halting at his grandfather's side noticing emotion through the darkened expression.

"You've done well grandson, come along." He said branching off from the other crew members heading in a random direction.

"Where the hell are you going? Way's a dead zone!" The guide yelled halting the group's movements.

"I have to retrieve items of sentimental value. There's no use for you anymore, leave this place." The towering man said walking away.

The leader refused to let him go defiantly standing in his path, "I can't let you walk out there alone, I'm in charge for—"

His giant hand encircled the much smaller man's neck, "You're not in charge, I told you there isn't a use for you." The guide's neck snapped causing the others to look away. They glanced at one another before following Z's grandfather into the depths of the unknown.

"What're you looking for grandfather?" Z asked after walking for what felt like miles. His grandfather halted kneeling at a pile of hardened ice shattering it in pieces digging into the snow.

He let out a sigh pulling out his battle armor, the engravings remained intact after half a century, ' _The Immaculate captain Rox_.' He placed the breathing apparatus and hood on first leaving only his auburn eyes and lengthy beard visible.

"Which bastard came to conquer the world in my absence?" He spoke through the mask glaring at the men.

"Gold Roger accomplished the feat. He turned himself into the marines a year later to be executed after contracting a fatal illness revealing the location of the One Piece before his death leaving the door open for a new generation—mine respectively."

Rox grunted strapping on the armor, "a new king arose over a decade ago—Monkey D. Luffy..." He slammed his fist down shaking the ground to it's core.

"Garp! The man who imprisoned me at the height of my power." The earth broke free from the ice surrounding his chest and forearms. Clenching his hands the rocks flew in every direction threatening to hit the others. "His brat conquered the grand line?"

"Yes. Afterwards he united the pirates and reformed government, the world is at relative peace."

Rox shook his head resting on a knee, "what twisted world did I wake up in? I need to find Kaido, Linlin, Shiki..."

"That would be impossible, Shiki was defeated seventeen years ago by the pirate king during an attempted raid on the East Blue. Kaido was killed three years later at the hands of several of the new generation—Monkey was at the forefront." Z spoke shielding his eyes from the sun something none of them seen for days.

Rox grunted, "and Linlin?"

"Her and Monkey called truce years ago, she's currently picking a successor to her throne upon announcing her retirement—to be blunt she'll be no use to you."

Rox stood up causing the group to back away, "I'm going to take the title of pirate king earning my rightful place. Then I'm coming for Garp and his precious Navy. But first I'll kill his beloved family." Rox said staring directly at the sun while the others watched in awe at the living relic.

"Take me to my ship grandson."

"Right away sir."

—

 **XXX**

—

The central city sidewalks were flooded with parents leading to the school in linux square; a central hub for people to gather from every walk of life. The eager parents conversed with one another passing time having been standing in line for hours.

"Alright Luffy pay attention, next is the parent interview section." Nami said grabbing her husband's attention.

"What about all the stuff we did earlier?" He asked scratching his spiky hair standing beside Nami.

"That was just a preview of orientation and a tour of campus, we're not done yet." She said placing her hands on her hips.

"Then what's the point of this section?"

Nami sighed, "Luffy, remember I told you when we first woke up? We're being tested today to make sure we provide a stable and educational environment for our son."

"But Edward, Robin, and everyone else went out to the country to have a picnic—I really wanted to go too, do you think we could meet up after?" He smiled coming to stand behind his wife when the line moved again.

"I doubt it Luffy, at this rate we'll probably be stuck here at least a few more hours." She said moving with the line leaving Luffy behind.

"A few hours? But this suit is really stiff and uncomfortable, this really isn't my style Nami." He said trying to loosen his shoulders in the jacket.

Nami halted stopping the line behind Luffy, "this is one of the finest schools in the world! Eddie might get accepted if you can manage to behave for two hours and answer a few standard questions!"

"Okay we're trying again," Nami cleared her throat, "what are your hobbies?"

"Uh, a hobby is something you like to do right? Fighting powerful opponents of course." He said grinning widely.

"No Luffy! You can't say that, you say—my favorite hobbies are reading and sports."

"But I don't even own a book..."

Nami grunted feeling like palming herself in the forehead if the line didn't speed up soon.

—

 **XXX**

—

Robin chuckled rocking a three year old Bell in her arms. Franky held her twin Ace letting the toddler press the mechanical nose changing his hairstyle. "Think they'll be back soon Bobby?"

"Nami said they'd be gone until the early evening." She said feeding her bubbly godchild grapes.

Franky scratched his head, "well if the kids need to crash at our place it's no trouble at all. YOU HEAR THAT EDDIE? YOU'RE WITH US TONIGHT!"

"I heard ya uncle Frank!" Edward waved turning back to his group.

Saul arched a brow, "you're staying at our place again? We should spar before you leave." He said running a hand through his spiked white hair.

"You're not in my league cryomancer, your ice can't hold a candle to shockwaves." Edward said placing his hands behind his head.

Saul growled standing to his feet, "I won't lose this time! Get your arrogant ass up right now Edward we'll settle this!"

"Sit down!" Sora said grabbing his wrist planting him back on the ground, "no one came here to see you two idiots fight—we're here for this." The sous chef pulled out a falsely labeled liquor bottle.

"Will you put that away?!" Yvette said shoving the bottle down looking around frantically at their unaware party spread amongst the field.

Sora flipped her bang, "for a marksman and demolition expert you're such a scaredy cat when it comes to things like this."

"As much as I hate to admit you're acting sorta paranoid, but then again Yvette's a lot smarter than you." Kuina said folding her arms.

"What'd you say grass hair?!"

"Who're you calling grass hair? Three eyed swirly brow!"

Edward laughed swiping the bottle from Sora's hand uncorking it unceremoniously. The others froze witnessing him gulp the harsh liquid before coughing into his arm. "Someone just took their first adult drink! Not a momma's boy anymore huh?"

"Shut up," Edward growled shrugging Saul's hand off his shoulder, "who's next?" He asked as the young shipwright took it followed by the others.

Kuina smiled feeling a buzz, "it actually isn't half bad." She said releasing her long green locks free from their bind handing the bottle back to the cooking prodigy.

"Damn strai—Hey!" Sora growled as Edward snatched the bottle from her hiding it behind his back.

"What're you guys up to?" Miles the doctor in training asked coming to sit causing them to shout. Edward didn't know what to tell the ten year old mink still three years younger than them.

"N-nothing Miles just hanging out buddy." Edward stammered nervously rubbing the back of his neck resembling his father.

"You guys are drinking aren't you?" The teens screamed again. Miles chuckled, "You're all bad at hiding it, I won't drink I just want to hang out with you guys." He laughed through the juice box straw as Kuina lifted him onto her lap.

"Well now that everyone's here lets get round two started." Edward said grinning at his friends' happiness.

Tashigi sighed placing a hand over her forehead, "what's her name again? It's hard to keep track, isn't this the third one in the last five years?"

"It's fine, her name's Cassandra play nice woman we only see them once in awhile." Zoro said greeting the chef and his girlfriend of a year and a half.

"Cassandra right?" Tashigi chuckled bringing the woman away from the grill to let the straw hats talk privately.

"Smells great, when's it gunna be ready swirly brow?" Zoro asked standing next to the grill admiring the cook's world class cuisine.

"Oi mosshead, everything is ready to eat just finishing the last of it." He said flipping the shrimp, chicken, veggie, and beef kabobs.

Everyone turned their attention to Brook stopping his music on the small stage a few meters away. "Now it's Karaoke time folks! Who's going to be the first willing participant? Yohoho!"

Usopp ran up before anyone could move earning a terrified squeal from Yvette while Kaya sat with the others cheering him on. Chopper inserted the background track into the cassette starting the song. "Great," Sanji spoke lighting a cigarette, "another one of Usopp's karaoke songs."

Zoro handed the chef a beer earning a nod, "so Cassandra, think she's sticking around this time?" He asked earning a shrug from Sanji. "Okay, what the hell's that supposed to mean?"

Sanji shook his head sipping the beer,

"Nothing man just..." he sighed glancing at Sora, "My daughter doesn't approve, she wants me to reconnect with her mother but I can't—"

"Why not?"

"What am I supposed to say? Hey honey sorry I ran off all those years ago because I was scared of long term commitment and now I'm a changed man...It isn't that simple." Sanji said exhaling a cloud of smoke.

The samurai glanced at sky sipping from the bottle, "You both love your daughter more than anything in the world, use that. You'll find your way back to one another because you'll always be connected; even if it doesn't work out, consider it for Sora's happiness— that's what you truly care about." Sanji's visible eye widened from the rare sound advice. If he hadn't been busy arguing with Zoro during their sailing days he would've realized a lot sooner the samurai was wise beyond his years.

"Oi how about we take a drink every time Usopp's voice cracks." Zoro said breaking the silence earning a smile from Sanji. Maybe they'd both changed respecting one another enough after all these years.

"I could use a laugh," The cook said releasing smoke through his nostrils, "If it goes anything like last time we'll be drunk off our asses in a few minutes."

"Heh, speak for yourself." The samurai said clanging bottles with Sanji guzzling the beer from Usopp's voice cracking in the microphone.

~ "I'll need you alwaysss..." Usopp sang in front of the growing crowd as Kaya held their newborn to her heart blinking fresh tears away— Usopp was a rockstar in her eyes.

"Oh god my dad is sooo embarrassing..." Yvette said hiding her face in her hands.

Sora rolled her eyes, "You think your dad's embarrassing? Mine can't resist a pretty woman looking his way."

"Yeah well you can get a little love crazy yourself, you both got the same disease." Edward pointed out.

"It's a condition not a disease idiot! Either way it doesn't matter, he won't change..."

Edward and the others kept their gaze on Sora's noting her distant look, "Sora look," he said drawing her eyes, "if there's something bothering you let us know, we're not just friends—we're family."

"As much as Edward's wrong he's actually right this time. You can tell us—" Kuina said time placing a hand on her shoulder.

Sora sighed hugging her knees, "don't worry yourselves it's nothing. All your parents are together so you guys wouldn't understand but I just like them to at least talk. It'd be nice to eat with both of them at the same table instead of avoiding each other on occasion. They're both unhappy with other people and I sort of... am angry at them for it—is that wrong?"

"We don't understand Sora but I'm glad you told us." Saul said grinning, "I bet you a single one of us couldn't stomach our parents being separated."

Edward nodded, "he's right, if my parents were split up I don't know how I could've focused on training and studying—It's thanks to them I got this far. I admire your resiliency Sora, not many could succeed in the given circumstance."

"It's not in your control," Kuina said placing a hand on her shoulder, "the best you can do is support em' both and talk to them about it."

"Plus you're beautiful and kick major ass." Yvette giggled earning one back from the chef.

"I do kick a lot of ass."

"Hell yeah you do!" Edward said holding out the bottle as Miles jumped into her arms, "and we respect the hell out of you for it."

Sora wiped at her eyes, "you idiots that didn't make me feel any better." She grinned as the teens began to drink enjoying one another's company again.

~"Alwayssss... huh?" Usopp paused noticing a cloaked group approach their party's reserved area. Zoro and Sanji confronted them preventing the strangers from getting too close to their private event.

"This is a family picnic we'd appreciate it if you moved on." Sanji said blowing smoke near one of the men.

Z smirked holding his arms out, "we are guests of the pirate king, he's here is he not?"

"You'd know the answer to that if you were invited, now last warning—leave." Zoro's eyes flashed dangerously.

His smirk grew wider, "if the pirate king isn't here then you wouldn't mind taking me up on the offer since you're available—you had the power to be king in your own right but chose to submit yourself to Monkey." Z said placing his hands behind his back.

"Alright I'm done listening to this prick." Sanji stomped the cigarette out.

Z turned his attention to Sanji "beautiful families you all have, I suggest if you want to keep them safe you fight our captain."

"That a threat?" The cook growled stepping forward.

"No, merely a suggestion."

Everyone gathered around the food tables unable to hear the commotion. They weren't surprised seeing the invaders retreat assuming they'd been scared off by two thirds of the monster trio.

"Can we grub already or what bros?!" Franky shouted as the duo approached pulling Usopp off stage left.

Chopper furrowed his brows, "What happened? Who were those guys?" He asked.

"We need to go, I'll explain on the way." Zoro said gathering Franky, Usopp, and Chopper.

"What's going on?" Robin asked stirring questions from the entire party.

Zoro whistled halting the questions, "we'll be back soon, there's something we have to deal with. Robin's in charge until we return." The samurai's eye's roamed over the teen's group glancing between Edward and his daughter. "Edward."

"What's up unc?"

"It's time for you to put our training to use today, so prepare yourself for anything."

"Hell yeah let's get goin already." Edward said stepping up to join the others. Kuina frowned shoving Edward from behind grabbing his attention.

"What's your deal Kuina—"

"My deal? Why do favor him father?!" She yelled shocking the others the samurai took pride in guarding her emotions. "I'm stronger than him! First you train him and now your taking him with you! It's not fair! Is it because I'm a girl—"

"Enough," Zoro said sternly bringing her words to a halt, "don't make petty excuses Kuina, you're better than that. I picked Edward because he's ready and you're not simple as that—stay safe I'll be back."

Edward glanced at the retreating form of his teacher and the straw hats focusing on the hurt in Kuina's gaze. "Hey Kuina look I'm sorry—"

She smacked his hand off her shoulder, "don't touch me, ever! I don't need your pity, just get going already." Kuina said walking past her mom and friends without uttering a word.

"Good luck out there, don't think we ain't sparing afterwards." Saul said heading back to the party.

"Come back safe Edward!" Miles waves wearing a grin. Sora and Yvette hugged him tightly before rejoining the others as Edward gave one last glance at his friends and the twins in Franky and Robin's arms.

"Wipe that look off your face," Zoro said catching Edward off guard when they approached the Sunny, "I can change my decision."

"N-no unc I'm ready it's just—"

"Let it go, clear your mind. Being on the battlefield in one on one combat is the loneliest feeling in the world; it's just you and your opponent, the slightest slip in concentration and you'll die— whatever's on your brain can wait until after." Zoro exclaimed resting a hand on the scabbard seeing the Sunny come into view.

"You're right unc, I'll clear my head. Any idea who we're fighting?"

"No clue."

—

 **XXX**

—

"Alright Luffy we're almost at the front of the line. Just a few more parents then it will be our turn." Nami said staring past the crowd at the tables located on the fourth floor.

The lines moved at a faster pace parents shuffled throughout the building cramping the hallways. "Nami, I'm getting really hungry." Luffy said reaching the top floor's hallway.

"You're always hungry," she said glancing at the few remaining parents, "Okay one more time, so Luffy what are some of your favorite hobbies?"

Luffy scratched his head, "I'm supposed to say I like reading and sports is that right?"

"Mhm that's right," Nami cleared her throat, "so can you tell me some of your favorite words?"

Luffy blinked staring at the ceiling; that had to have been the hardest question he'd ever been asked. "I never actually thought of any words I like before," he held a hand thoughtfully under his chin, "but I can name thousands of my favorite meat dishes." He chuckled rubbing his stomach imagining the feast afterwards.

"Will you stop goofing around Luffy these people are going to laugh at us!" She growled walking him in circles causing him to silently shriek.

"Nakama."

"Determination."

"Victory!"

"It's crucial that use these words Luffy." Nami smiled at her choice of words they were synonymous with how her view of Luffy over the course of their adventures together.

Luffy perked up, "Oh I get it Nami," he said leaning in close, "this whole interview setup is some sort of lying contest isn't it?"

Nami groaned placing a hand on her forehead feeling warm, "ooh I really think I'm starting to get a headache."

"Welp we should go home then!" Luffy grinned placing his hands behind his head.

"NO WE ARE NOT!" She screamed with a scary face raising a fist.

"Eeh!" Luffy squealed knocking into the crowd behind him.

"Jeez buddy you best do what your lady says..." said another terrified husband knocking the line down the hallway and staircase like dominos.

Nami smiled seeing only a few parents situated at the check in table, "I'll get us ready Luffy," she said fixing the tie he'd been fumbling with, "if you have to go to the bathroom do it now you won't be able to leave during the interview." She said walking toward the table leaving him to wait in the mile long men's restroom line.

He let out a heavy sigh leaning against the wall snapping his head up at the sudden ringing of a transponder snail across the way. Luffy approached the row of six snails answering it after realizing no one was coming for it.

"Ah Luffy you picked up!"

"Hey ol' man Raleigh! How's it going?"

The snail bellowed out a laugh, "I could almost say the same to you. Unfortunately this isn't a social call, I need to see you immediately I'm waiting for you at the coast."

"What?!" Luffy panicked at the prospect of leaving, "No way! I'm in the middle of a very important interview for my son. Plus Nami said if I don't answer the questions the way she wants I can't have dinner or desert tonight—"

"I have food waiting for you so just get here!" Raleigh snaps before recomposing himself, "look the earth is in trouble, if you don't stop the current threat there won't be a school to send your son to."

"That's terrible!"

"Right so just get here consequences with your wife be damned." Luffy gulped when the snail turned off jumping at the sound of Nami's voice.

"Alright Luffy we're next...why are you on the phone?" She asked placing her hands on her hips glaring at him.

He shifted nervously scratching the back of his hair, "don't be silly dear I wasn't on the phone I was... practicing! Yeah, I want get things right for the interview."

Nami stared at his expression before breaking out into a smile putting her hands together, "oh that's great! I knew when it came down to it you would take this seriously, now come on." She said interlocking their hands.

Luffy never felt more uncomfortable in his life than sitting in a room with teachers in suits going over their son's academic resume. Nami handled everything like a pro naming off her son's accomplishments as if they were her own.

"We've provided a great environment for our son to become a great scholar he's a top four student in regional compositional and mathematic scores..."

' _I can't keep Raleigh waiting he doesn't mess around about these things, he said the entire earth was at stake, there wasn't supposed to be these kind of threats anymore—'_ Luffy thought tuning out of the conversation.

"Yes you're son's resume is certainly in our top percentile of acceptance rate ma'am."

"That's great!" Nami's eye's sparkled like she'd found a box of treasure.

"Mm well it seemed everything is in order," the head administrator, dean, and senior teachers nodded in approval, "So Mr. Luffy we know so little about you, what are some your favorite hobbies? Things you like to do."

Luffy scratched his temple with a finger glancing up at the ceiling while Nami looked on curiously, "favorite hobbies yeah right, I like reading and uh s—"

"Reading and sports!" Nami echoed smiling before clutching Luffy's sleeve as he stood up.

"Luffy what is it?"

Luffy sighed inaudibly, he was a dead man when he came back, "Nami, I know this is important to you but I have to go—something urgent came up." In a flash the window was open and he vanished in a jet of steam shocking the teachers out of their chairs.

Nami screamed grasping at her hair assuming something like this would happen.

"H-he just disappeared..."

"Into thin air—"

The dean gulped pulling at his collar turning to Nami, "ma'am is your husband an alchemist or some kind of illusionist?"

"Reading and sports are his favorite hobbies!" She yelled taking her seat with a frustrated grunt.

—

 **XXX**

—

"Good to see you Luffy!" Raleigh waved earning one back from him.

"Same to you old guy how's it going?"

Raleigh grinned, "trying to keep busy as always, excited to see the next generation rise before I leave this world behind." The old man paused mid-sip, "nice monkey suit."

"Oh this?" Luffy asked shedding the fancy clothes revealing his signature clothing underneath. "Much better! I couldn't wait to do that."

"You were secretly hoping for something like this to happen weren't you?" Raleigh deadpanned gesturing Luffy to the pile of food which he greedily dove in unwilling to waste time.

Luffy gorged the food provided by his old teacher who explained the situation. "So my crew mates are already headed there huh?"

"I can assume they've arrived by now, Kid is going there as well."

"Then you weren't joking about a world ending scenario."

Raleigh shook his head, "this time is different; a decade's old pirate roamed the seas as the apex predator at the top of the food chain while Roger and I were building our fame as rising upstarts. The world press coined him 'immaculate Rox— a god living amongst men.'

"His name is Rocks?" Luffy questioned pounding his chest to down the mouthful of ham.

"Rox."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

Raleigh sighed, "listen Luffy, two days ago a group of Navy researchers were killed in the arctic expanse region. A group of men under the leadership of Rox's grandson's posed as the researchers once finding out his location. They resurrected the bastard in hopes of conquering the world, with his power it's not a far fetched endeavor."

Luffy scratched his hat, "you said he's decades old and a grandfather shouldn't he be old?"

"It isn't that simple," Raleigh said placing his hand under his chin, "the glacier kept him in suspended animation preserving his internal organs. I'm not sure how he hasn't aged though, it could from his power."

"How did someone gunning for the title of pirate king end up frozen in some ice block, is he that much of dope?" Luffy laughed devouring the rice bowls.

Raleigh bellowed a laugh, "I wish that were the case. In fact he was trapped there by your grandfather."

"Eh?! Gramps put him there?!" Luffy asked in disbelief pausing from the feast momentarily.

"You didn't know eh? Garp was hailed a war hero after the victory earning fame and acclaim from every corner of the globe while inspiring a new generation of Navy recruits. Your grandfather could've easily been fleet admiral then from the victory over the undisputed king. Rox isn't a young man but he's isn't past his prime either," Raleigh drank the rest of the whiskey greedily wiping the remnants from his beard, "I know you don't kill Luffy but this may be an exception."

"Alright then, I won't hold back." He never directly killed an opponent using his own hands, it would've been too damned easy to cross that line years ago. If it came down to protecting his loved ones nothing was off the table—even taking a life.

"Good, finish up you need to leave soon." Raleigh lit a cigar shielding his eyes from the sun, "I remember it like yesterday, sailing with Roger while Rox traveled with the world's finest crew: a young Oden, Charlotte Linlin, Kaido, and Shiki—an alliance that could've brought the world to it's knees."

Luffy hit his palm thoughtfully, "I get it now, that's why that call him R.O.C.K.S."

"Huh?" Raleigh scratched his beard not understanding the acronym.

"Ahh!" Luffy jumped up patting his full stomach, "boy I'm stuffed, I hope that's enough to hold out for the rest of the day." He said stretching his legs out.

Raleigh nodded, "you need to use the jaunt technique I taught you several years ago, it's a much more efficient means of transportation."

"Right." Luffy closed his eyes letting out a heavy breath picturing his friend's feeling their energy calling out to him. "Thanks again for the food, see ya!" Luffy vanishes a moment later leaving a satisfied mentor.

"If you overcome this, you can truly call yourself the king and protector of the world— I have no doubt you will." Raleigh said grabbing a nearby bottle of rum.

"Alright where is he?!"

Raleigh's eyes widened at the familiar voice, ' _there's no way she already made it here..."_

"WHERE IS HE?!" Nami's tone increased in volume.

Raleigh gulped hearing horror stories about the woman's unusual haki, he sweat dropped realizing there wasn't a way out.

—

 **XXX**

—

Devoid of any thought Luffy strides through the air passing by islands and over the ocean in a blur following the familiar energy signatures of his crew mates.

"What's up Usopp?" Luffy questioned appearing in a flash causing the sniper to scream.

The sniper screamed inwardly turning to his captain, "O-oi you bastard don't sneak up like that!" "Wait," Usopp shook his head upon Luffy's arrival, "don't tell me you left the school interview early."

The pirate king grinned, "yeah about that I didn't really have a choice."

Usopp face palmed, "you're so dead."

Luffy chuckled placing his hands on his sides, "What're you doing up in a place like this anyway?" He asked staring over the cliff side.

Usopp glanced at the crew mates meters away confronting the opposition. "Keeping a lookout over Edward and the others." Luffy's demeanor changed having found out his son accompanied them.

"That's him huh?" Luffy stared at Rox from a distance noting the lack of any significant movement from the hooded man.

Usopp nodded, "he hasn't done much, but he shouldn't be underestimated, Kid even showed up." The king had a good guess that Rox waited for his arrival, it was personal since he held a grudge against his grandfather. "You better get down there Luffy."

"Alright I'm going, stay put." He said leaping down from the cliff appearing next to his comrades causing them jump in surprise at the comforting presence.

"LUFFY!"

"FATHER!"

The crew mates bombarded their captain happy to be reuniting after months of separation. "Wait aren't you supposed to be at an interview?" Zoro asked arching a brow.

"Argh," Sanji growled grasping his locks, "Luffy you bastard! You ditched Nami swan to come here didn't you?!"

Luffy showed a toothy grin rubbing the back of his neck, "I didn't really have a say in it besides I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Dad please tell me you're messing around mom is going to kill you for sure." Edward said in disbelief about his father's actions.

Luffy chuckled sheepishly, "don't worry it'll be fine."

"Yup he's dead." The trio deadpanned in unison.

"What do you know, they're still a bunch of morons." Kid growled watching from a distance.

"Oi Kid there you are!" Luffy shouted waving to him, "good to see you haven't changed a bit, still wearing eyeliner I see."

"It's not eyeliner you fucking imbecile!"

"You cretans dare ignore my grandfather." Zechariah deadpanned glaring at the rowdy group.

A grin came over Rox's features holding his hands behind his back presenting himself like a god among mortals "you're the pirate king, the legendary fist's brat."

"Yeah, I know who you are. You really aim to destroy the world?" Luffy questioned giving undivided attention toward the enemy.

"I will eradicate you and your friends and I'll make your old man watch this world burn."

Luffy smirked, "your type always make the same mistake."

"And what would that be? Pirate king." He spat the last part mockingly.

"Thinking you're too big to fail."

Rox's eyes glowed red, "you're challenging a god fool."

The straw hats formed together drawing a line in the sand, "that remains to be seen." Luffy said digging his feet in the ground.

"I'm the lord of all I survey, I'll grind your bones to dust." Rox's held his hand out splitting the ground sending colossal boulders at the team. "I will feed you to my rock demons." He said surrounding his forearms in sedimentary rocks breathing life into the winged creations.

The group stood their ground fighting off dozens of spawned creatures to their master's amusement. "Leave me." He commanded to Zechariah. His grandson glanced at the raging battle before swiftly bowing leaving the captain to his work. Rox tilted his head back dodging the invisible force aiming to take off his head.

Rox held his hand out capturing the hostile in a rock formation revealing a raid suit Sanji. "It is time to surrender Germa wretch." He said examining the struggling cook.

"Tempting but no." He said blowing smoke in his captor's face.

"Your compliance is mandatory earthling!" Rox stomped his foot juggling the chef in the air kicking him back into the battle. The former captain remained unmoved relishing the assertion of his will.

"They don't ever stop do they?!" Zoro sliced half a dozen rock creatures slipping back into their circled formation.

"What's the plan father?" Edward asked shattering the air taking out a horde.

"All at once!"

"RIGHT!"

Rox perked up seeing his enslaved burst apart from the overwhelming power from the group. "A meaningless effort." He said using his hand like a conductor would a baton creating an orchestrated attack on the group.

"What's happening now?!" Edward asked feeling the ground shake.

"Bastard!" Zoro growled charging for the man responsible ignoring his crew mate's protests.

Luffy's eyes widened, "move!" He shoved Edward away from the elongated spike bursting through the earth. Luffy grabbed his son's wrist steering him away from the emerging perils.

Sanji sky walked through the air pursuing Zoro's trail as he cut through the spikes protruding out aiming to end the fight. Rox raised a hand summoning a wall halting the katanas. "Primitive weapons like yours couldn't touch me."

"Look who's talking you walking fossil!" Zoro shouted breaking through the barrier only to find the enemy no where in sight.

"Oi moss head—" Sanji yelled too late seeing Zoro buried up to his neck as Rox reformed from a pile of earth turning his arms into rock sledgehammers. Sanji didn't waste anytime spinning into a concasser heading directly toward the pair of combatants.

"Swirly brow wait!" Zoro shouted. Rox brought his hands together rotating a large boulder counter clockwise throwing it toward the chef.

Luffy and Edward appeared alongside Sanji reeling their fists back. The lethal combination of a concasser, elephant gun, and shockwave smashed the rocky gargantuan boulder to pieces. The trio regrouped with Zoro as the swordsman burst free of the ground.

"I bet someone like you fears drowning, I'll just have to throw your ass into the water." Zoro spat through the hilt of the katana.

Rox's eyes lit up like flares, "you dare incite cowardice on my part, I will make you beg for the sweet release of death sniveling cur." The ground shook breaking apart resurrecting the fierce rock demons. Magma rocks emerged from beneath the surface rose up threatening to incinerate the straw hat fighters.

Luffy hopped around attempting to put out the flames burning a hole in the back of his cardigan. Edward corralled the fire able to put it out much to the relief of his dad. The father and son shielded Sanji and Zoro from the incoming horde giving them an opportunity to confront Rox.

The relic floated toward the sky standing atop a rocky pedestal. Sanji leapt in the air hooking Zoro's foot with his sending the swordsman flying toward him. Rox hopped off the platform moments before it sliced into pieces. On the way down to the chef's position Rox clenched his hand reassembling the platform into a fist smashing into Zoro bringing it forcefully down pinning them beneath the ground.

"Uncle Sanji! Unc!" Edward shouted vibrating a fist cracking the air shattering the remaining rock demons running over to their position.

"Stop!" Luffy grabbed his son's arm halting his tracks.

"Let go dad we have to help them."

"Slow down and think son, you're a smart kid. He's baiting you, your uncles have a lot more experience than you, they'll be fine."

Edward gritted his teeth trying to pull away again, "calm down, you have to guard your emotions." Luffy said furrowing his brow, "you're too much like your mother."

"Maybe that's a good thing!" Edward yanked his arm away as the earth shifted beneath his feet shooting up a few meters into the sky launching him toward Rox.

"Eddie!" Luffy shouted dodging the large boulders firing at him from a distance pursuing his son's trail.

Zoro knocked over a boulder releasing a grunt helping Sanji to his feet. The two barley had time blink before they became knee deep trapped in hardened rock coming face to face with the relic. Edward lands on the ground slamming a vibrating fist in the earth shattering his uncles' restraints.

Rox smirked at the display of power wanting to see more, "You're a foolish child, your inexperience in battle could wind up getting you killed." Rox said appearing behind the unaware teen raising a hardened fist above his head.

"Edward!" Zoro and Sanji yelled sprinting after him.

His brows furrowed realizing there wasn't enough time to dodge or charge his attack. Rox glanced up at the incoming gear third fist unable to counterattack shattering into pieces. "Father!" Edward said relieved to see him come to his rescue.

"You still have a lot to learn, but your actions are admirable."

"Dad I'm sorry-"

"No need for that son, it's a battle. The only thing that matters is taking this guy down." Edward glanced around noticing Rox appearing in a cloud of dust in the distance.

"You alright neph?" Zoro asked appearing by the teen's side, "didn't I tell you to clear your mind, you could've been killed doing something reckless like that."

"I know I know. It won't happen again."

"Good."

"Thanks again nephew." Sanji said lighting a cigarette turning to Luffy, "it looks like we don't have a choice right now captain, this guy really isn't a joke—I've never seen anyone like him."

"You're right Sanji, we're not holding back anymore."

"Since when were we doing that!" Zoro screamed with a scary face.

Across the battlefield Kid hadn't moved from the initial spot since arriving. He hadn't realized the mysterious man's identity until their battle started. A lurking legend the Immaculate Rox of the Rocks pirates of all people decided to pay them a visit. Kid couldn't help feel a pang of fear running through his body for the first time. ' _What is this feeling? It's a deep anxiety that I can't escape, it's coursing through my entire body.'_

"I see you're the only man with sense." Zechariah said coming to stand next to the surprised pirate. "Your allies are in a helpless situation against my grandfather. His power was unmatched in his era, soft men like these couldn't understand what it took for him to rise to the top."

Kid's knees twitched uncontrollably as a bead of sweat fell from his temple, "now watch closely Kid as my grandfather kills this era's king taking the title for himself."

' _I need to fight but my body won't move, why the hell now?'_ Kid gritted his teeth to the amusement of Z.

The four warriors lined up confronting the patient Rox as he folded his hands behind his back waiting for them to make the first move. Luffy's hair became red as his aura charged bringing forth his awakening. The others released their respective energy standing beside the king.

Rox arched a brow, "you're not running away? You should all beg for your lives."

"So I should be scared?" Luffy mocked stretching out a shoulder.

"If you have but one shred of intelligence!" Rox growled showing anger for the first time.

"Heh alright Rox, I admit you caught me napping during round one but," Luffy's face narrowed becoming deadly serious, "now it's time for round two."

The four vanished from sight amusing the him; Luffy and Zoro appeared charging from both sides. Rox folded his arms not bothering to dodge or block taking the brunt of their fury.

"Take this!" Edward and Sanji sent flames and a shockwave at Rox. He placed his hands on the two combatants stomping on the ground negating the dual attack while sending Luffy and Zoro flying in opposing directions.

Rox metamorphosed his arm into shield parrying the flaming kick from the chef. The rocks coiled around Sanji tossing him back into Edward sending them skidding across the ground. Zoro sliced the spikes spiraling toward him attempting to reach the enemy. Luffy came around the other side joining the others for another assault.

"What are they doing? We don't have a chance against him." Kid fell to his knees watching the strongest fighters dominated by the earth shifting relic.

"You see it now don't you?" Z questioned watching Luffy smash through the land at a frenetic speed while the others scramble for an opening. "Rox has never been beaten. There is no hope for them you're better off leaving," Z smirked leaving the battlefield "farewell world's strongest man."

Kid didn't flinch when Zoro crashed above him landing on his feet. "What the hell are you doing?" He growled ripping the rest of his shirt off grabbing Kid by the hair, "Kid! Why are you acting like such a coward?!"

"It's meaningless, we can't beat him on land. He'll kill us all."

"You're lucky I don't save us the trouble and gut you but we need you, come on!" Kid remained unmoved by the samurai's words remaining on his knees.

Zoro snorted, "fine then, hide and cower away and leave the real fighting to the true warriors—you don't deserve the title." He said dropping Kid in the dirt dashing back toward the battle.

' _This can't be happening... He'll kill us all.'_

Luffy and Sanji failed to stop the massive momentous boulder powered from the depths of the earth shifter's power. Rox approached Edward as the teen got up from a knee colliding a shockwave against a boulder shattering it to pieces. Rox shot spikes toward Edward catching him at a vulnerable moment.

Edward shut his eyes anticipating the feeling of immense pain. He peaked an eye open feeling warm liquid dripping onto him. "Unc..." Edward said standing up examining the spikes protruding through Zoro's shoulder and abdomen.

"What did I tell you? Don't lose focus. Clear you're mind of everything—even fear of death." Zoro sliced the tips of the spikes off forcing them out of his body to the amazement of his student. Rox waved a hand slamming a boulder into Zoro's blindside sending him careening into a rock formation.

"UNC!" Edward's heightened white aura brought a smirk to Rox's features—the teen's rage proved intriguing.

Luffy landed in front of his son blocking him from confronting Rox. It wasn't a risk he was willing to take with his son. He couldn't face his friends and family if something happened to him. Especially with Zoro and Sanji out for the moment, this was a dire situation.

"How much do you love your son, pirate king?"

Luffy furrowed his brows tightening his fists, "Edward get out of here now!"

"But father—"

"Now Edward!"

The teen was taught never to run from a fight but he'd never heard that tone come from his father before. Reluctantly he used the vibrations in his fists to head back toward the Sunny docked at the coast to request immediate medical assistance and an evacuation.

"I admit your son's power is extraordinarily fascinating. With a will like that he could easily conquer the world yet you keep him on a leash like a dog."

"Don't mention my family again."

Rox glanced to a distant spot somewhat bored by the man before him, "you're very ordinary, your devil fruit is a gimmick. I am intrigued that you managed to master the higher gear forms, maintaining the power in a normalized state." He said examining the haki tattooed on his body like armor.

The relic's eyes lit up, "you seem like a family man, perhaps I should hunt the rest of your family down before killing you to make you watch their suffering." Rox smirked hearing a shout of fury witnessing the king charge at him.

"Finally," he loosened his neck breaking out into a full on sprint breaking through the ground. The two combatants clashed holding one another back indenting the ground. In a swift moved Rox shifted beneath the ground appearing behind Luffy. The king brought a supreme red hawk around to finish the enemy for good. His eyes widened clashing against the turquoise crystalline illuminating Rox's torso and forearms.

In a flash Luffy was thrown back receiving the haki crystal fist in the chest sending him crashing and burning into the ground meters away before skidding to a halt lying still. Dissatisfied the relic vanished pursuing the escaping teenager.

Edward halted coming to stand only feet from the enemy. If his dad and the others were beaten then he had to give his life like Zoro told him. "Fall to your knees and beg for my favor boy." Rox states standing tall showing off the imposing height.

Edward tightens his fists becoming enraged at the devastation. He didn't imagine fighting someone this immensely strong. "I'm willing to die in order to stop you."

"Your lack of fear displays ignorance—not bravado." Rox said attempting to crush the teen in a rock sphere. An explosive shockwave emerges from the teen's aura breaking the sphere sending Rox skidding backwards. He remained passive leaving his hands clasped behind him watching Edward's powers charge.

Rox's right fist metamorphoses from plain sedimentary to turquoise crystalline rocks revealing his haki to the young man. Their attacks collided vibrating the island to it's core. He grunted feeling the crystal crack under the tremor fruit's overwhelming power. With a shout Edward's shockwave crackled the air splitting lines through it sending Rox flying into the mountainside.

Edward let out ragged breaths hunching over from the exertion of power. ' _He's really strong, but if I hit him. If I can hit him I can beat him!'_ The teen grinned prepping a strategy to take down the relic.

Rocks shifted behind the teen forming into the towering captain, "You think you can best me because you hit me. Foolish child, I allowed it I wanted to see the legacy of Edward Newgate."

"Shut up!" Edward released a shockwave breaking apart Rox only for him to reform to his right side.

"The power you hold can conquer the world yet you're chained like a leashed dog. Join me and leave behind your weakling of a father, with our combined strength we could rule this pitiful world."

"Hell no," Edward barked, "you're a psychopath! I can't allow the innocent people of earth suffer because of you."

"They're suffering is my will!" Rox extends a crystallized hand toward the teen preparing to end his life.

Luffy gasped snapping his eyes open, "Edward!" He shouted jumping from his back landing on his feet staring at the distant mountain peak seeing a tattered Edward hanging below the cliff side by the skin of his shirt. "Edward!" Luffy repeated heading directly for his son regrouping with a newly awakened Sanji.

"Sanji I need to get to Edward!"

The chef noticed the unconscious teen hanging freely threatening to fall soon if they didn't reach him, "I'm on it Luffy I can get—"

Rox burst through the nearby rocky hills wrapping an arm around the two straw hats running them across the battlefield crashing in a metamorphic rock mountain. Rox smirked slightly smashing Luffy and Sanji deeper in the rock formation tossing the cook through the other side while throwing the latter back on the battlefield.

Luffy growled sprinting toward Edward ignoring the opponent in front of him. Rox frowned at the lack of respect appearing meters from the undeterred captain. He crystallized his hands hurling explosive crystals at Luffy forcing him to place his guard up. Unwilling to relent in order to reach his son Luffy ignored the searing pain running toward his destination.

"Why won't you just give up?!" Rox asked after several crystallized blasts tore away the captain's cardigan damaging and disorienting him. Luffy's legs gave out as he stood only feet away from the hostile.

He dropped his guard unhumorously chuckling, "I never really learned how to." Rox buried a crystal projectile in his chest sending Luffy crashing in a mountainside.

Rox marched keeping his hands behind his back approaching the red haired captain charging his aura. The haki arm stretched at ridiculous angles gathering speed and velocity, "King," the haki fist transformed into a snake deity expanding exponentially as Rox stood directly in front of Luffy, "COBRA!" His fist smashed into Rox bursting forth a roaring sonic boom across the land.

Luffy's eyes widened in shock for the first time in years as his body shook feeling helpless as Rox stood unscathed in his crystallized form negating the awakening form's king cobra attack. Rox grasped Luffy by his red hair lifting him off the ground, "is that really all you have, Luffy." He mocked dropping the disoriented chuckling captain bringing an uppercut toward his sternum.

Kid winced hearing the shout of agony from the pirate king as he buried his fingers in the dirt feeling more useless than ever. "Why? Why do they continue to fight in vein? He's too strong." He growled slamming his fists in the ground.

"I will not be... HUMILIATED LIKE THIS!" Metal assembled to his right arm, "I'm the world's strongest! No one will take my title from me!" Kid dashed toward the center of the battlefield charging toward Rox.

"I should be the true the king! I will fucking surpass you Rox! HEAR ME!" He screams reeling back the metallic arm.

Rox smirked, "then do your best to make me kneel before you." He caught the metal fist using the earth around him staring down the world's strongest. In one swift move Kid's armor shattered to pieces before being punched with a haki infused fist sending him skidding on a knee.

The relic disappeared in the ground reappearing to corner Kid slamming him into the mountainous terrain burying his face into the rocks, "that's it?" Rox asked arching a brow as Kid powered down shutting his eyes, "it's true what I heard about you, all bark and no bite." He said letting Kid fall underneath a pile of debris.

Rox frowned surveying the unconscious fallen warriors, he vanished into the earth disappearing from sight.

"Forgive me grandfather, but you mean nothing to me now. You've served your purpose; with the pirate king and the straw hats dead I'll use the remaining family fortune to buy an army to usurp the world." Zechariah places his hand on the legendary ship considered a heirloom.

Usopp prepared his slingshot from behind the front of the boat ready to shoot a Firebird star at any given moment when a nearby voice sent a shiver down his spine.

"Where do you think you're going grandson." Rox said appearing in a rock formation.

Z froze turning to face his elder, "N-nowhere without y-you grandfather, I'm preparing the ship so we can escape together."

Rox smirked calming the younger man down, "our family has always been honest, we're terrible liars." Rox stuck a hand out trapping Z in a sphere clenching his fist.

Z groaned at the tightening surface area losing oxygen, "what kind of fate is this? Killed by your own grandfather...who you resurrected."

Rox fully closed his fist crushing Z to death then hurling the sphere out in the distance. "You were a disappointment to me, you let my son William die."

Usopp's knees shook in fear hearing the exchange, ' _he killed his own grandson, this guy's a maniac. But I can't let him onto the ship with Franky and Chopper still onboard. I need to buy time until Luffy and the others return.'_

The sniper jumped out of hiding puffing his chest out, "surely you realize the folly of being a king without a kingdom."

Rox rose a brow at the sniper breathing heavily through the mask, "I doubt even if you follow me you'll be able to bring about the destruction of my ship."

"I'm not talking about them," he said referring to the straw hat warriors, "I'm talking about your crystalline generators that power the ship, they've been reverse engineered to detonate."

"Impossible, the generators are heavily encrypted."

"We managed to break the code and reprogram it, they've been activated." He threatened.

Rox gave an unhumorous laugh, "you're bluffing." He said keeping his back to his back turned refusing to face the sniper.

"Omega landis X3971, that sound like a bluff to you?" Rox turned his head glaring at Usopp, "one is enough turn an entire island into a fire pit, what would happen if the several go off simultaneously."

Rox's eyes burned with rage realizing the sniper's plan, "you dare?!" He shouted approaching him, "YOU DARE?!" Rox backhanded Usopp knocking him onto the ground. "I could destroy you with a single blast of my crystalline."

Usopp wipes the blood from his mouth resting on a knee, "you could, but that wouldn't stop the detonation would it?"

Rox grasped Usopp by the neck slamming him into a nearby boulder, "you will disarm them!"

"Here's the deal," Usopp wheezed holding the hand around his neck, "fight Luffy again, if you win we won't pursue you." Not having any of it Rox smashed Usopp through the boulder as a trail of blood dropped from his nose, "say it." He wasn't sure if he could stay conscious anymore.

A small smirk came over Rox's face, "well played." He said dropping Usopp to his knees causing him to clutch his throat gasping for air, "had Monkey or the others taken that gamble, they would've lost, they do not posses the strength of character. But you? A human? You would kill your own kind to win battles and achieve success—an admirable quality."

Usopp smiled at Luffy marching toward their position not taking his eyes of Rox. The marksman recognized the look of fury and determination brewing from him. "Your persistence is annoying." Rox said leaping toward the sprinting captain willing to meet halfway to finish what they started.

The half conscious combats opened their eyes feeling the captain's life force drain by the minute. His body wouldn't hold up if it went on much longer. Zoro reached out to the others speaking clearly, "everyone listen to me, we have to channel our own energy to Luffy." The samurai placed his arm out releasing his green aura into the air.

"Alright moss head," Sanji said placing his arm in front of him focusing on Luffy's energy, "alright it's coming." he said seeing his yellow aura pour out of him heading toward his captain.

Edward lifted his hand feeling the white energy dissipate on a trajectory to his dad. "You can win this dad..." he coughed trying to pull himself up to no avail. He shut his eyes hearing his father's shouts of pain from across the battlefield.

Luffy smashed Rox to pieces receiving a crystalline kick to the ribs sending him skidding across the ground. He gritted his teeth leaping in the air shattering the nearby vicinity with a flaming red hawk. Rox jumped back feeling the attack burn sediment off his body.

' _Damn I can feel everyone's energy but it isn't enough! I need more!'_

Kid lifted his head off the dirt refusing to give anything up to the pirate king. He could hear the rare pleading tone in Zoro's voice when he spoke to him, "Kid, give Luffy your energy."

The red haired pirate shook his head banging it on the ground.

"Quit being a punk, help us." Sanji growled struggling to keep his arm up any longer.

"Come on already, just do it." Edward said on the verge of passing out.

Kid shook his head hearing Luffy being jumped on by Rox as blood spilled from his mouth and he shouted in agony. The relic threw him against a nearby mountain punching him through the other side testing his ability. Luffy barley had time to register before Rox slipped past him in a dust cloud suplexing him into the ground delivering a kick to the chest sending him through a nearby rock formation.

"Kid..." Luffy growled clawing at the dirt, "what the hell are you waiting for? You're our last hope, give me your power!" The captain's scream echoed through the island reaching his ears clear as day.

"Why? Tell me why I should help someone like you?! You're not better than me!"

Luffy failed to block a rotating boulder before Rox stuck a forearm in his chest slamming him into a rocky mountainside. "It seems your final hour has arrived pirate king."

He let out heavy breaths feeling anger fill his chest, "KIIIDDD! GIVE ME YOU'RE POWER! RIGHT NOW!"

Kid finally relented holding his hand up releasing the crimson aura, "alright fine, take it! Just, finish that bastard now!"

Rox reeled a crystalline fist delivering the killing blow. Luffy growled feeling Kid's enormous influx of energy supersede the other's giving him renewed life. Luffy's armament arm caught the fist easily. The energy's momentum crumbled the face of the mountain behind Luffy to pieces.

Zoro passed out from the energy drain slumping against the rocks.

"Get him...Luffy." Sanji dropped the cigarette between his teeth not having the strength to light it.

"Take him out, father." Edward said fading into unconsciousness letting his arm fall limply to the side.

Kid growled feeling the last of his energy leave him, "don't think this changes anything, fucker." He said falling onto his back.

"That's impossible." Rox said taking a step back wondering where he could've gotten all the energy from. The visible bruises and bleeding halted healing Luffy back into fighting shape.

"Your hour has arrived." Luffy marched toward a shocked Rox deflecting the explosive crystals into the atmosphere.

"It's not enough! No matter how much power you absorbed from those idiots, it won't be enough to kill me!" He said surrounding himself in a turquoise aura drawing out maximum power.

"Heh, guess we'll see about that. You'll never really know for sure until I try."

The landscape crumbled around the two warriors ascending into the atmosphere. Rox charged first while Luffy gathered every ounce of absorbed energy in his dominant fist. "The real fight starts now." He said twisting the enlightened fist in Rox's gut before he could comprehend causing his eyes to widen forcing him to remember five decades prior when Garp did the same thing imprisoning him in the glacier.

"I'm not letting you get away with this!" Luffy shouted dragging the fist up his body releasing the crystalline fluid from his body causing a chain reaction. Rox twitched uncontrollably unable to stop his body from combusting being consumed by an explosion.

"Where are they?! I don't see them!" Chopper shouted off the coast of the island.

"We have to go back Franky, the island's going to collapse!" Usopp shouted from the top mast trying to see past the smoke through his binoculars.

Franky gritted his teeth steering it toward the island, "if we get any closer we'll be caught in the blast—"

"What should we do then?!" Usopp shouted jumping onto the grass, "we can't just—" the marksman screamed being buried by the newly arriving straw hats.

"You guys are back!" Chopper said jumping onto the dog pile earning groans from all of them.

Usopp gasped sticking his head out of the pile, "Luffy you turd! I thought I was gunna die! I just want to finish my karaoke song!"

"My bad my bad." Luffy grinned holding up a peace sign.

Franky sighed, "another happy landing bros." He said pressing the detonator blowing Rox's ship to hell activating the coup de burst returning to the open seas.

"Hey what happened to that bastard Kid?" Sanji asked lighting a fresh cigarette waiting his turn for medical attention.

Luffy scratched his hair, "I made sure to grab him before we left. Ah well, without his help we wouldn't have won." He said leaning against the railing falling asleep earning chuckles from everyone.

Edward and Zoro were already sleeping sprawled out on the grass as the younger man rested an ankle on his Unc's grateful he'd saved his life and sacrificed his own body to save him.

Kid sailed on his private boat skidding across the water at high speeds. He stared at the shiny turquoise crystal in his hand, "hmph." He crushed in his palm speeding up the vessel to reach the intended destination faster.

—

 **XXX**

— **-**

Luffy smiled warmly reaching the private picnic area watching the others rush toward them. "Nami..." he said softly seeing her run toward him like she had in their early days. He blinked realizing she'd run past him as if he didn't exist.

"Nami swan I knew you were worried about me!" Sanji sang with heart eyes standing in her path.

"Move!" She shouted with a scary face pushing his face aside crashing into her eldest son.

"Hmph good work today, mama's boy." Zoro snickered greeting his daughter and wife.

"I'm sorry father, I didn't mean to criticize your judgment-"

"It's alright there's no need to apologize, you're a warrior. The time will come for you to rise to the occasion but all that matters is you and your mother are safe." He said planting a kiss on wife's lips and Kuina's head.

Kuina wiped beneath her glasses, "I'm just really glad you're alive papa." She sobbed seeing his bloody wounds.

"Unc! For the last time I'm not a momma's boy!" Edward shouted ignoring his mom's affection.

"Yes you are! You'll always be mama's baby." Nami said kissing his face as he pushed her away.

"Mom cut it out, I'm too old for this."

"You'll never be too old for my love." She chuckled nuzzling his cheek lovingly.

Sora failed to hold it together crying into her father's shirt, "I've never seen you this hurt before..." she sobbed.

"I know kiddo," he said placing an arm around her and Cassandra's shoulders, "it was worth it to protect you both." The cook held them tighter.

Luffy smiled watching the rest of the joyous reunions feeling content everyone was safe. "Daddy! Daddy!"

"Kids!" Luffy shouted being tackled to the ground by the twins. He laughed loudly as they nuzzled their cheeks against his climbing over him like a jungle gym.

"Glad to see you won." Garp said standing over his grandson and great grand kids.

"Gramps!" Luffy held his children against him ignoring the battle wounds. "When did you get here?"

"Not too long ago, I wanted to await your return and spend some time with the kids. Mind filling me in on what I missed?"

Luffy sat with the twins finishing the recounting of the battle with Garp's old nemesis. "I knew one day if he came back there wouldn't be a way for the Navy to stop him." He said handing Ace the rest of his snow cone.

"Yeah he was unlike anyone I've ever faced. He was more level headed than Akainu, more tactical than Rob Lucci, and more ruthless than Blackbeard. He killed his only remaining family without a second thought to achieve his goal." Luffy let out a sigh brushing a strand of hair out of his sleeping daughter's face, "I thought there wouldn't be anymore enemies like this. I fought so my family wouldn't have to, but after today... I'm not sure anymore."

"There's always going to be new and stronger threats Luffy. That's why it's crucial to train the next generation of fighters. I hoped that no matter what path Ace, Sabo, and you chose that you would want to make a difference in the world—while doing the right thing of course." Garp said showing a toothy grin catching a sleepy Ace in his arms.

Luffy smiled slightly staring at Edward and his rowdy group as he recounted the story to his friends. "I can't help seeing Ace, Sabo and me in him," Luffy said drawing Garp's eyes to his eldest great grandson, "he looks like me, but he's becoming more like Nami everyday."

Garp chuckled, "he's certainly smarter than you that's for damn sure."

"A lot smarter. He's going to be stronger than me too. I can't think of any thirteen year old that would've dove headfirst into a situation like that." Luffy said holding his snoozing daughter closer to him.

"Remember what I'm saying Luffy; you can't force him into the life of being a warrior, its something he has to find out for himself as he grows older." Garp said meeting his grandson's gaze.

"I have a feeling he wants to do it. He cares a lot about people, more than I ever did—he has his mother's kindness and generosity, something I couldn't come close to understanding at his age."

"That's a great thing to have, that will truly be his strength in life not the devil fruit." Garp sighed, "he would've made a fine marine, maybe these ones right here eh?" He said gesturing to the sleeping toddlers.

"Did I hear someone talking about one my kids becoming marines." Both the men froze out of fear turning to the matriarch of the family. "Aw my babies fell asleep, thank you so much grandpa please stop by for dinner once in awhile." She smiled taking the kids from them.

"Ah of course whenever I'm free and in the neighborhood I'd be happy to." He said scratching his gray hair sheepishly.

Luffy nervously chuckled as she glanced out of the corner of her eyes at him, "I'm glad you're back Luffy." She said leaving back to Robin's group.

"You left the interview early didn't you-"

"I left the interview early gramps-"

Garp sat back laughing loudly, "you're in the doghouse huh? Hope you like sleeping on the couch."

"Shut it old man." Luffy said throwing an empty snow cone at his grandpa's head starting a scuffle.

Raleigh watched from a distance pleased that Luffy returned. "Well it seems like everything turned out alright." He said placing an ice pack over his swollen eye, "although I'll wait until the interviews done next time." He said disappearing over the hill.

—

 **XXX**

 **(3 Months Later)**

—

The steam engine arrived at highland station signaling it was time to leave, "train's here all set to go kid?" Usopp asked patting the teen on the shoulder, "I'll give you a minute." He said waving to the monkey family taking Edward's luggage on board.

Nami dropped to her knees clutching Edward's shirt when he approached crying profusely. "My baby," she sobbed clutching onto him for dear life, "how could you just up and leave us like this?"

Edward rubbed the back of his neck returning his mother's embrace, "it's gunna be okay mom, I promise to visit soon but I have to go. We worked too hard for me to not attend Linux. Usopp, Kaya, and Yvette will be around so they can always check in." He wheezed feeling his mother tighten the hold.

"Um honey our son has to breath." Luffy said as she finally released her gasping son. The twins leaped into Edward's arms unwilling to let go.

"Take us with you big brother." Bell pouted folding her arms.

"Yeah we're big enough! Let us go with you." Ace said wrapping tighter to him.

Edward placed the twins on the ground patting their heads, "you're still too small, besides I need you guys to look after mom and dad while I'm gone, can you guys handle it?"

"Count on us big bro!"

"Those are my two rascals." He said hugging them again.

"My babies!" Nami wailed being lifted up gently by Luffy who knitted his brows in confusion.

"Don't worry he'll come and visit soon, or we can can go and see him sometime. It's not like he's going sailing on the Grand Line—"

"Quiet you!" Nami shouted with a scary face, "can't you see I'm grieving what's wrong with you?"

"I'm just trying to make it better."

"You're making it worse!"

Edward grinned at his parent's usual bickering. His initial departure would sting them but they had each other to rely on and the twins to take care of. Edward glanced back at Usopp waving out a window as the train horn roared signaling it was time to leave. "This is me." He said staring at the family he'd been with for thirteen years.

Despite not having a father there for him growing up Luffy vowed to be far different from Dragon. "Son." He said coming to stand in front of him, "take this with you, it's sort of a family heirloom. It was your uncle Ace's and now it's yours—I know you'll make me proud and grow into it." Edward examined the brown hat with a sad pinned button and a happy one attached to the top. Flashy red pearls tightened around the hat's upper brim extenuating its appearance, as the drawstring hung loosely with a horn skull emblem near the bottom connecting the strings.

"Dad I can't accept this... Ace was—"

Luffy pushed the hat back into his son's hands. "If he were here he would want you to have it." Edward placed the hat on his head causing Luffy to do a double take seeing Ace manifest through his son for a brief moment.

Father and son embraced for what felt like the first time in ages catching Edward slightly off guard. "Studies come first son but keep up with your training, I look forward to sparing when you get back."

"Careful what you wish for old man I might beat you."

"That'll be the day." Luffy placed a hand on Edward's shoulder turning him back to his mother and siblings wanting them to share the final moment. A content smile came over Luffy's features seeing Edward fall into his mother's embrace.

"D-don't forget to call Eddie, I packed all your favorites foods; don't forget to wash up and put deodorant on everyday. I packed a half year's supply of underwear but it might not be enough—"

"Mom!" Edward grumbled palming his forehead.

The twins latched onto their brother tightly "Don't go." Ace and Bell whined sniffling hanging onto his black cargo shorts.

"I'll be back, remember our promise." Edward said reluctantly breaking the embrace giving a final wave before stepping on the train. The family of four waved to the pair watching them until the train disappeared in the distance.

Nami sniffled leaning on Luffy's shoulder holding onto the twins who held onto their parents. "He'll be fine Nami, we've done everything we could—it's time for him to make his own way in life."

"I know, but I can't help but worry." She said wiping at the trail of tears.

"I worry too but he's a strong one, that kid is more prepared to handle life than I was at his age."

Nami chuckled softly, "kids your father is right sometimes, Edward will be fine."

Luffy arched a brow slightly frowning, "more than sometimes, thank you." He said grinning at his family's laughter. "Come on kids, want to get some ice cream?"

"YEAH!"

"Alright let's go!" He chuckled scooping the giggling kids in his arms placing them on his shoulders. "Nami? You coming?" He asked noticing her unmoved from the previous spot.

"Mm no thanks I'm not feeling up for ice cream. I haven't got dinner started yet, when you guys get home it will be ready." She said wearing a smile.

"Alright hon' we'll see you back at home." Luffy said waving to his wife taking Ace and Bell into town.

"Bleh!" Ace said sticking his tongue out, "mint chocolate chip is nasty dad." The boy handed him back the cup of ice cream going back to plain chocolate.

"I like strawberry with sprinkles!" Bell cheered swinging her father's arm holding tighter to his hand.

The kids finished their ice cream perking up at a toy store coming into a view. Parents and their children came running out with new presents wearing grins across their features. "Daddy! Daddy! Can we stop here?" Ace and Bell asked tugging on their father's cardigan.

"Do you guys know what you want? You have to be fast, mom will get mad if we're late and her orange sherbet melts."

"We'll be fast papa!" They said in unison snatching the money from Luffy's hand unable to contain their excitement.

"Go on then, Bell keep an eye on your brother!" He shouted after the kids watching them through the window of the shop. Luffy took a seat on a bench waiting for the kids to emerge.

Bell ran out of the store holding a hula hoop already spinning it happily when she stood next to Luffy. "You're pretty good at that Bell, where's your brother?"

The four year old rolls her eyes, "He can't decide between a lame robot and a toy sword. Is that dummy really my brother?"

Ace ran out of the store jumping on the benches swinging the toy sword doing his best Zoro imitation. "Nice katana you got there son, so you want to be a samurai like uncle Zoro then?"

"Yeah he's really cool, I want to be just

like him when I grow up." Ace said holding the sword up in the air causing his sister to roll her eyes. Luffy laughed nervously rubbing the back of his neck wondering how that conversation would go over with Nami. Not wanting to be late he scooped his giggling kids up walking back to their house.

"We're almost home you guys," Luffy chuckled turning to loud snoring on his left side, "Ace you fell asleep already?!" He yelled as his eyes bugged out of his skull. ' _So that's what that feels like.'_ A smile crept over Luffy's face noticing his son's grip never wavered on the sword's hilt.

"He fell asleep soon as we left the store." Bell said holding the hoop in her arms. "Hey papa?"

"Yes princess?"

"Is mommy alright?"

Luffy's eyes widened slightly having deja vu from his conversation with Edward five years earlier. Despite her young age Bell was too smart sometimes for her own good. He wouldn't dare lie to his children and wanted them to be treated like adults—albeit tiny ones at that.

"Mom is alright Bell she just misses your brother she raised him since he was a baby."

"But didn't you too? How come you're not sad daddy?" Bell asked staring into her father's eyes.

Luffy sighed softly, "well it was...different with Edward. We were both young when he was born and didn't know what we did now. Your brother grew up when I wasn't around as much as I should've been." He said meeting his daughter's onyx gaze.

"How come?"

"I was young and dumber than I am now. I couldn't let go of my need to adventure to far away places helping people." Luffy said staring up at the sky imagining how hard it must've been with Nami feeling like a single mother back then.

"Oh, I wish I could make her feel better." Bell said staring at the hoop no longer wanting to play with it at the moment.

Luffy smirked, "don't worry princess she'll be fine, your mother is a lot stronger than I am."

"Well duh dad!" Bell giggled, "mom can beat you up so you better behave!" She said crossing her arms.

"You got that right—" Luffy shut his eyes feeling Bell wrap her arms around his neck tightly embracing him.

"I think you're the best daddy in the whole world." Luffy relaxed leaning into his daughter's hug glancing at the sleeping boy.

Luffy wasn't used to not having Nami at the dinner table with them so he made up for it with his carefree parenting style. After finishing the meals Nami prepared for them and washing the plates he chased the kids around with chopsticks stuck in his nose tiring his babies out.

He tucked them in quietly chuckling at the loud snoring of his youngest child, the boy really did inherit his family's sleeping habit while Bell slept quietly like her mother. He kissed their temples giving one last glance before opening Edward's room. Everything was left in place; numerous awards and pictures decorated the room. He sighed noticing a fresh indent on the bed, Nami had slept there recently. Luffy sat on the bed picking up the picture of the day the twins were born. They looked like they'd never been happier, a pang of guilt ran through him realizing what Nami felt at the moment, "son..." he said softly letting a tear run down his cheek before wiping it closing the door heading to his shared room.

"Nami..." Luffy leaned on the bed placing a hand on her hip stirring her to glance at him, "you feeling alright? I bought your favorite orange sherbet."

"Thanks dear I'm a bit too tired to eat though." She said nuzzling into the pillow not meeting his gaze.

"Hey," Nami silently gasped as Luffy pulled her arm firmly turning her to face him, "is something bothering you?" He asked searching her eyes.

"Don't be silly Luffy I'm fine, now get some rest you had a long day." She smiled. Luffy knew better, her dried tears and unusual absence were enough to convince him.

"Stop Nami," He said meeting her gaze, "even Bell noticed you weren't feeling okay."

"S-she did." Nami held a hand to her chest dropping her gaze.

"Hey," Luffy lifted her chin locking eyes again, "you've never hid your emotions from me Nami... I-I know I will never understand what you went through with Edward when I was an absent dad but you can't shut me out... not now—"

Nami buried her face into his chest letting out the emotions from the day as Luffy placed his arm around her releasing a sigh of relief. "How could we let our boy go like that Luffy?" She asked softly unable to look at him. "He was our precious boy, our first born."

"It's alright Nami, he'll be fine, he's not a little kid anymore."

"He'll always be my sweet little Eddie. You gave Zoro permission to take him into a battle, so what else haven't you told me?" She questioned glaring up at him.

Luffy knitted his brows, "it was completely his decision, like it or not he's going to grow up making decisions like that all the time and we won't have a say in it—"

"But why encourage fighting Luffy? You told me when we first talked about having kids you would fight so they wouldn't have to, you promised me." She said resting shoulders width from him.

"Things have changed since then."

"How?"

Luffy sat upright in the bed as Nami followed sitting beside him studying him, "I thought it would end... I thought after we established peace in the world there wouldn't be anymore enemies to fight. A place where our children to grow without having to live the way we did but after the battle three months ago it's more of the same."

Nami furrowed her brows leaning her head on his shoulder, "why do you talk like you're still not here, or your leaving?"

"I'm not going to be around forever Nami."

She hit his chest drawing out a grunt, "stop talking like that, are you that eager to leave us behind? The kids need you—we need you Luffy." Nami said tugging on his arm staring into his onyx gaze.

Luffy inwardly smiled at her sentiments. It was far from the truth, his family didn't need him they needed their mother. Nami was and always will be the heart of the family turning their house into a home. He promised himself to make sure his family were prepared for life after him if that day ever came. "Hey," he said a minute of silence placing a hand on her cheek, "do you remember what we talked about awhile back about me accepting the farming contract?"

"Yes the day those men in suits offered to buy our crops, have you decided on it?"

"I decided the night after we discussed it. I changed my mind, I promise you I'm not leaving anymore. If the world needs me I'll be there but until then I'm staying here with you and the kids. No more fighting, no more adventuring, no more running off—you're looking at the newest employed farmer." Luffy grinned placing a hand over his wife's shoulder.

She kissed his cheek lovingly running a hand over his face, "Luffy I'm really proud of you," she chuckled meeting his eyes, "even more than when you became king."

"Eh?! Why's that?" Luffy was baffled.

"Well, it's hard to explain," she sighed resting her head on his shoulder again, "being king is something you've always wanted but you're giving up part of what you love to be a farmer." She giggled at the thought. A part of her was thankful he listened to her two years earlier working with Robin and Usopp to fill up their fertile unoccupied acres. In less then six months they helped Luffy plant essential crops: the seven cereals; barley, maize, millet, rice, rye, sorghum, and wheat. Then two tuber (root) crops cassava, and potatoes. Two additional sugar crops, sugar beats and canes. Also they added a few of their personal favorites proving beneficial for their harvest adding groundnuts, peanuts, oil palm fruit, pulses, rapeseed soybeans, and sunflower. Top of the line crops would attract buyers and sponsors from all over the world becoming an apex seller in the market.

It made him happy knowing she was so proud as something simple as farming, "You sacrificed for me all these years raising our family, now it's my turn to sacrifice for you. They'll be here to check everything out tomorrow, if everything goes well I'll start immediately—" Luffy caught Nami in his arms melting into her embrace.

"I'm so proud of you," she pulled back wearing a grin, "You do realize you're going to have to read up on maintaining modern agriculture and a business model template."

"An agri- and what?!" He asked suddenly feeling lost as if Nami started speaking a different language.

"I'll help you of course, you'd be lost without me after all." She said chuckling into a hand.

Luffy chuckled as well, "I know it won't make us rich like nobles but I'm just glad you're happy."

"We don't need the money—" He jerked in her hold bewilderingly staring at the her. "Cut it out," she said nudging him, "I know we're wealthy but it's not for us Luffy; it's for our grandkids and great grandkids' children. It's our gift to them, and their futures—generational wealth."

Luffy didn't understand the logistics of it but got the gist, "I see we're doing this so our family doesn't have to live like we did, it makes sense."

"Exactly." She said tracing the outlines of his scar, "you're a really good father to our children you know. I'm sorry for being absent today, it's just—" Nami snapped her eyes to meet Luffy's gaze as his thumb traced circles over her cheek.

"You don't need to ever say sorry, the kids and I understand. You're the best mother, I'm really lucky to have you as my wife. I still don't know why you wanted to marry me though." He said scratching a cheek with a finger.

Nami laughed, "I asked myself the same thing. I've come to realize you make me really happy and I don't know how's it possible but keeping your promise from five years ago, I fallen deeper in love with you—" Her eyes widened seeing Luffy crash his lips against her's cupping her cheeks. She could barley get out a breath before he stole her lips again trying to kiss her breathless.

"I love you so much," was all he could say before wrapping his arm around her waist standing from the bed pulling her to him. She giggled feeling weightless in Luffy's arms as he laid her down softly kissing her again increasing the passion. Nami let out half a gasp letting his tongue ravage the sensitive areas of her mouth. "You've become more lovely, you're perfect for me Nami." He said claiming her lips before she could share a rebuttal tightening his hold around her waist.

Nami giggled playfully biting his lip, "You're such an idiot but I think you're perfect for me too." She quickly reignited their kiss catching him off guard wrestling control back in her favor. Luffy exhaled through his nostrils heavily becoming enraptured by his wife's tangerine scent releasing a groan as he gripped her thighs running his hands along her legs.

Nami moaned holding his touch on her bare skin leaning back letting Luffy roam her neck freely softly kissing and sucking where she loved it. She was left writhing underneath his weight draping her legs around his hips pulling him closer. Not wanting to be outdone she ducked underneath his attempted kiss to her lips attacking his exposed neck.

Luffy held in a hiss feeling Nami suckle the soft flesh between her lips leaving love marks on him. His hands instinctively reached her panties underneath the nightgown. Becoming aroused by her passionate kisses he tore the red laced underwear off throwing them against the wall. "Hey," Nami pushed his chest, "I really liked that pair." She said showing a cute pout that he'd fallen in love with.

"Buy more, you have more money than you know what to do with." He growled running his tongue along her neck trailing to the soft earlobe.

"T-that's not the point, didn't we just talk about this?"

"I'm done talking." He smirked as she giggled his name thrilled about him using his battle voice on her. She moaned again feeling his fingers start to glide between their bodies touching the soft flesh of her labia approaching the clitoris. He could feel heat emanating from her womanhood below his fingertips turning him on even more.

Nami rubbed her thighs together forcing Luffy's fingers to roam over the hood of her clitoris rubbing it in small circles. She arched her back bucking her hips into his hand begging to increasing the pace. The mother of three thrashed her head around suddenly being penetrated by Luffy's index finger.

Luffy held his mouth in a gape slightly awestruck at how tight his wife was even after birthing three children and having continuous sex throughout their fifteen years together. It only furthered the captain's descent into a lustful state at their monogamous relationship. Neither deemed another person worthy of their loving affection but each other. "I love the way you moan Nami, but if you're too loud you'll wake the kids." He said pumping his finger in and out of her folds drawing out ragged breaths.

Nami bit her lip in ecstasy grasping his arm keeping his arm planted between her legs begging for a release. Suddenly he lifted her to his chest placing her at at the head of the bed continuing to pleasure his wife. Luffy kissed her with everything he held back during the day where he could only admire her unable to show this kind of intimacy in public. "W-where do you think you're going mister?" She asked stopping his trail of kisses on her toned abdomen.

He glanced up smiling slightly, "don't tell me you're still mad? It was three months ago."

"Only three months? You deserve a much longer punishment." She stated evenly making no exceptions for his behavior.

Luffy's smile only grew, "come on babe I said I was sorry," he kissed her stomach licking above the naval causing her to exhale, "the world was in danger, don't make me beg Nami... I need you tonight."

She huffed folding her arms remaining undeterred in the form stance despite his loving kisses decorating her breasts. "Do you promise to stay with us then? I can't have you running off Luffy... I can't... not now, because I really need you too babe." Nami cupped his cheeks stealing his lips releasing a whimper.

"I've kept to promise to keep you smiling since the day I met you and your's and the kids' happiness is all that matters to me. I'm sticking around this time Nami—for good."

His wife giggled into her hand, "idiot, I forgave you already," her eyes softened studying the man on top, "Luffy..." he recognized the inflection in her tone. She was still saddened by their eldest son's departure and she needed him as much as he needed her right now.

Wordlessly he crashed their lips together pressing Nami further into the pillows putting the woman at ease, "I'm glad to know you're not mad, I just want to make you happy." Luffy said kissing his way between her breasts opening the silky night robe.

"Luffy..." she said breathlessly closing her legs preventing him from reaching the intended destination.

The captain smirked, "teasing now are we babe? You're preventing the inevitable."

"Do you even know what that means id-Ah!" She squeaked clamping a hand over her mouth feeling his kisses and tongue ravish her legs. Nami playfully shut her legs making him work hard for his prize.

Luffy let out an impatient growl, "you're not the only one who's greedy." He said spreading her legs apart forcefully suckling her inner thighs. Nami tensed staring at her husband lost in pure lust running his tongue over her legs causing the woman to toss her head back in ecstasy.

The pirate king held Nami's legs down salivating at the sight of her dripping womanhood becoming feral from her unique scent. Without warning he kissed her folds burying his face between her thighs. Nami turned her head into the pillow muffling her yelps of pleasure. The soothing sensation of Luffy sucking on her clit as if the air was toxic and her hamper of goodies were the only thing feeding him oxygen clinging him to life. "Yes Luffy, do what you do best make your wife happy." Nami said speeding up his progress by gripping his hair forcing him deeper.

Luffy muffles a response stretching his tongue in around the tightened walls clamping on him. "You smell so good, I want to stay here forever..." he said backing out for a moment admiring the rare sight of his flushed wife in a state of pure flushed ecstasy— he took pride he'd been the only one she allowed to make her feel like this.

"Don't stop Luffy, you need to finish your desert." She moaned pushing his head between her legs only for him to remain unmoved. "Luffy," Nami whined, "if you're trying to tease me it's working."

"I want this everyday Nami, I can't go another three months without you—tell me you want this everyday too."

"Yes," she hissed, "I want this just don't stop.

Luffy gave into Nami's pleads stretching his tongue through her folds exploring as far as he could. He held his wife's thighs down firmly preventing her from squirming away from him—he would not let her run. The captain pulled his mouth free from the warmth flicking his tongue past her clitoris causing Nami to buck her waist into his lips. "You're really good with your mouth Luffy—" She said pushing him off the bed to stand.

"What's up Nami?" He asked unsure as she rested on her knees stroking him softly.

"Just be quiet and relax, let me take care of you now." Nami said glancing up at his flushed features licking the underside of his manhood. Luffy released a ragged exhale as she placed the tip between her lips moaning at the sensation. She held his member into two hands taking him deeper into her mouth staring at his reaction curiously.

Nami gagged slightly having not done this in some time letting saliva drip down the left side of her chin. Luffy peaked an eye open refusing to force his wife to go any deeper or increase the pace. He'd been lucky enough to get a privilege like this—he wouldn't take advantage.

"Nami..." was the only word he could muster as he moved her hair wanting to see her beauty. She let out a lustful whimper gazing into eyes running her tongue on the underside of his manhood barley able to fit it in her mouth but firmly kept two hands in place sucking harder. Luffy lifted her chin up stealing her lips pinning her hands on the pillows.

"Luffy..." she said placing a hand on his rugged cheek affectionately watching him stare at her like he was seeing her for the first time all over again. He kissed his wife again swiftly entering her unannounced earning a pleasurable gasp from the orangette.

"I love you." He said burying in the crevice of her neck.

"I love you too, so much." Nami bit her lip arching her hips into his leaning back when he rocked forward inching deeper into familiar territory. Each time they'd engaged in sex beforehand hadn't lacked passion. However now they were both vulnerable from the departure of their son willing to explore uncharted waters in an entirely new development. They would get through this like they everything in their past—together.

Nami interlocked their hands placing her forehead against his, "that spot right there, you know where I like it." She hums rocking faster into him.

"I don't deserve you." He said softly changing his strokes to a slower pace catching Nami off guard. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer if it were possible as he growled gripping her ass tightly and kissing her breasts. Running his hands greedily along her legs he released another growl liking the feel of the smooth skin contrasting his calloused hands.

Nami impatiently mewled clutching one of his hands to grab one of her breasts eliciting a moan. "Nami, try to keep your voice down... the kids are asleep." Luffy said softly diving between the valley of her bosom.

"Faster babe, please." She moaned softly biting into his shoulder as he obliged increasing the speed of his thrusts. Nami muffled her screams at the sensation of his scrotum smacking into her ass. "Mmm Luffy, you're really full." Nami said fondling the golden balls.

"It's your fault I'm like this, teasing me for the past three months, depriving me of this— but I've saved it all for you, only for you Nami." He could barley move having his lips claimed by the fierce woman. She moaned darting her tongue between her husband's lips dominating the sensitive parts of his mouth.

"Don't hold back give me all the love you feel for me. She whispered leaving hickeys on his scarred chest clawing his back, shoulders, and arms like a wild animal causing him to growl.

He cradled Nami's head resting nose to nose with her, "I would never hold back with you Nami, you're the love of my life, the mother of my children, my treasure."

Nami instinctively tightened on her man threatening to cum from his declaration, "you take such good care of us Luffy, you always known how I've felt about you—you're my treasure too. I couldn't ask you to be a better father to our kids." She huffed loudly feeling his tip of kiss her womb. Nami arched her hips further back allowing him to push through reaching the deepest depth.

Nami gripped his butt giving a squeeze causing him to groan releasing the nipple he was sucking on. "Don't waver tiger, you're just getting me so hot." As those words left her mouth Luffy realized he'd been played the entire time. He wondered since Nami forgave him three months ago, that she purposely withheld their sex life driving him to the point he couldn't resist her touch.

"My dear wife, you're really perverted." He wheezed out becoming lost in lust feeling an overwhelming need to release his rising orgasm on the spot. The parents felt thick sweat stick their skin together creating a heated dampness between their bodies.

"Luffy I'm cumming." She whimpered burying herself in his chest muffling the screams of insurmountable pleasure.

"Me too, I'm close." Giving one final thrust he let the pent up orgasm release filling Nami up to the brim with his seed. The pair swore they could've melted from the heat brewing in the room. Their heavy breaths intermingled as Nami pulled him in for sweet kisses squeezing every drop out of him.

After a minute passed Luffy rolled over pulling Nami over his chest. She tangled their legs together nuzzling into the crook of his neck unable to stop herself from giving him kisses. "You're the best Nami...I can barley move heh..." Luffy said through ragged breaths laying his head back on the pillow.

"Speak for yourself captain, you're really amazing, I-I can't stop shaking."

"You feel good right?"

"Yes so much. I felt like it was my first time all over again." She said softly tracing random shapes in his scar. "We haven't made love like that since we were young."

Luffy smiled meeting her gaze, "I'm glad you're happy Nami, I'll say it till my dying day. You and the kids mean everything to me you're my world."

Nami sighed placing a hand on his heart, "Luffy, let's have another baby." The captain arched a brow meeting her eyes.

"Is that what will make you happy?"

"Yes, but I want you to be happy too, only if it's something you wa—"

"Of course I want to Nami, but it's your body its up to you. You know I would be more than happy to have another baby, they're funny." He chuckled laying his chin atop her head.

She let out a relieved huff laying back down, "they're funny aren't they? Also really adorable, but we can wait awhile until the kids get a little older, there doesn't need to be a rush."

"I can't wait." Luffy said stretching his head to her stomach blowing a raspberry causing his wife to laugh uncontrollably. "Is there a kick coming soon?"

"S-stop that Luffy," Nami chuckled hitting his shoulder lightly, "You're such an idiot," she said kissing him once more, "but you're my idiot." The pair let silence fill the room enjoying each other's comforting presence.

Nami giggled like a schoolgirl pushing his chest to sit up, "Luffy!" She wrapped her arms around his neck head butting him in the chin softly.

"Ah, what's up babe?" He asked peaking an eye open as she nuzzled her cheek into his.

Nami pulled back cupping his cheeks, "I don't know how's it possible, but I think I've fallen in love with even more than our first time together— I can't describe my feelings, everything's different now."

Luffy placed a hand on her cheek feeling his heartbeat pound his rib cage, "You're really precious to me, I can never love someone else." He searched her eyes crashing their lips together laying her on top of him. The parents kissed like they were back on the Thousand Sunny during their honeymoon. They fell into a peaceful bliss cuddling close resembling their youthful days.

—

Luffy gazed at the sleeping beauty snoring softly on his chest moving a strand of hair from her peaceful face. He kissed her temple climbing out of bed carefully not wanting to disturb her sleep.

"Mm Luffy..." she murmured bringing a smile to his features before he entered the adjacent bathroom hopping into the shower. His head snapped up a few minutes later hearing the door shut and Nami entering the shower joining him.

"Eh? You're up already, I'm feeling kinda worn from last night." He said playfully as she rolled her eyes turning her voluptuous backside to him.

"You actually thought we would fuck, I need to shower too y'know." Nami said holding her head up pushing him out of the way hogging the shower's water.

Luffy held a forearm on the wall watching his wife use the mesh sponge running it along her body. She peaked any eye open curiously meeting Luffy's gaze. "What?" She asked turning her nose up at him, "begging won't work this time mister." The captain smirked at his wife's high and mighty attitude willing to play her wicked games.

"Huh? What do think you're doing?" She asked as he snatched her wrists placing them against the shower wall pressing his erection against her apple shaped ass eliciting an intense groan from her, "I'm not going to have sex with you, we don't have time the kids will be up soon."

"That's fine, but I need you right now."

"Huh?" Nami blushes glancing behind her seeing Luffy trail loving kisses between her shoulder blades and down the spine. "W-what are you up to troublemaker?" She gasped feeling him kiss every inch of her backside. He began trailing his tongue and leaving hickey marks on her cheeks.

Luffy met his wife's gaze burying himself between her cheeks licking the crevice greedily trailing upwards. "Luffy..." she said releasing a sudden gasp, "Luffy that's my ah—"

Luffy lifted her knee against the wall spreading her legs gaining full access to his desired target. His tongue dug deeper into the unfamiliar territory as Nami bit her knuckle holding onto the wall for support. "Pervert." She said flushed like a tomato glancing at his smug expression between her ass.

"Should I stop?" He asked moving away from her. Nami whimpered inaudibly gritting her teeth together shoving Luffy back into the warmth.

"If you stop now, I'll kill you." She said not showing an ounce of humor.

He moaned responding accordingly licking intensely playing with her clitoris before sticking a finger through her folds putting his wife in a frisky mood. He let a moment pass before his tongue exits her asshole plunging into her core. "You're so lovely," Luffy muffled through her lips lapping at the juices hungrily. He pulled himself up to love biting her earlobe, "let me fuck you right now."

Nami growled, "stop talking like I'm one of your opponents and fuck me already." Hearing enough he lifted her ass to his abdomen as she glides his hardened length into her folds earning groans from them both. They couldn't kiss each other fast enough as Luffy wrapped around her legs bending his knees giving him a proper angle to maximize the pleasurable thrusts.

They felt like wild animals in heat during mating season becoming one with their movements. Luffy buried his face into her shoulders arching his hips in a frenzy. He didn't have anything to prove but each and every time they made love he wanted to claim her as his own. Sex was far from the only aspect in their relationship but he'd be damned if he didn't satisfy her, he would lose it if anyone else thought of doing this to her—he was willing to die to protect his love, chuck it up to his well hidden possessiveness.

"You're mine." He rasped nuzzling in her ear as she panted grasping the back of his hair.

"Don't make me say it." She moaned witnessing his scrotum slam in and out of her core increasing the ecstasy.

"Say it." He hoarsely said grasping her breasts with one arm becoming infatuated with her soft moaning.

"You fight harder than you fuck."

"Is that so?" Luffy teased attacking the underside of her ear earning squeals. He turned around pinning her against the wall tongue wrestling his wife placing both hands on the wall. He pulled out near the entrance before slamming his hips roughly into her's slowing down the pace. "You like me going changing up my techniques, I can go slow or fast." He said enjoying the heady moans from her. In truth the very moment he entered his wife he wanted to cum but he wouldn't dare dissatisfy her.

Nami smirked feeling his heavy breaths become ragged pants as he squeezed her breasts unwilling to relent. "Are you really close?" She asked whispering seductively into his ear.

"Y-yeah." He wheezed being tackled by the orangette as she began to grind on him letting the warm water drench them both.

"I'm not going to stop until you can't move tough guy." Nami whispered again riding him into the tiled floor.

He tried to flip her unsuccessfully as she held her hands on his chest pinning him, "no Luffy," she said softly rubbing her nose on his, "make your queen happy, I want to be on top, didn't you say you've desired to see me happy."

Luffy's eyes softened laying obediently on the tiles letting her take control earning a series of giggles from her, "mm I feel that good huh? No wonder you can't seem to stay away and keep your hands off me. Then again, I'm addicted to you too." She said huffing at the curve of his member sliding past her cervix.

Again he'd let her fool him into her trap but he refused to go down easy. Luffy matched her hip's pace thrusting roughly reaching the womb like the previous night. "C'mere." She said softly wrapping her arms around his neck burying him deeply between her breasts. They exchanged 'I love you's' approaching their climaxes.

Luffy muffled her screams of pleasurable joy kissing Nami fiercely. She collapsed on his chest as they rested on the tile barley able to breath. As if having a sixth sense Nami stood up washing herself in seconds leaving the captain dazed on the ground.

"The kids are up." Nami said draining the mixture of shampoo and water from her hair stealing his towels. "Don't take too long either, the sponsor is supposed to stop by soon." She exited the bathroom shutting the door leaving him laying in the same position.

Feeling the water turn ice cold he palmed himself in the forehead, she'd gotten laid and stolen his hot water. As much as he wanted it too, this is exactly what he wanted to avoid, "what a life." Luffy muttered feeling twice as tired as before letting his head fall to the floor.

—

 **XXX**

—

"This is the most impressive and cultured farm I've seen in years. We're defiantly interested in buying everything up for sale even those orange groves." The agent said pointing to the trees in the backyard.

"About those, everything else if for sale except the tangerines. They have close sentimental value to our family, my wife and our kids especially." Luffy exclaimed leading the man back to the front of the house.

He smirked respecting the reasoning, "well of course you have to keep the family happy. Anyways I'm glad we could come to a verbal agreement, we will send the contracts by next week. You have a beautiful family by the way." He said waving at the trio standing at the doorway.

"Thanks again Herman, I really appreciate it." He said introducing him to the family.

"You're more than welcome to stay if you wish, I made plenty of breakfast." Nami said adorning a radiant smile causing Luffy to scratch his hair sheepishly hiding a grin.

"Oh I couldn't intrude ma'am—"

"Really it's not trouble at all, besides my wife makes the best food, join us."

"I may take you up on that someday but I must be going, have a wonderful rest of your evening. Till we meet again Monkey family." Herman waved heading down the path back to town.

Nami smiled warmly, "look at you, you're a new man, I can't believe your dad is an officially licensed farmer."

"Me neither," Luffy said scooping his kids up, "do you guys wanna see what dad got for his new job?"

"Yeah!" Ace and Bell yelled in unison as he carried them toward the crop fields with Nami following closely.

"Cooool!" Ace grinned seeing the tractor as his eyes sparkled with wonder.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Bell crosses her arms wishing it were a pony.

"How much is this going to cost Luffy? We just talked about expenses yesterday." Nami said placing her hands on her hips.

Luffy chuckled, "it didn't cost us anything, Herman gave it to us as a good natured investment."

"Oh." Nami said relived that he hadn't touched the saved money, "it looks brand new, it's really nice Luffy."

"Can I ride on it mom? Please can I? Can I?" The orange haired boy asked jumping up excitedly clutching his mom's pants.

Nami places a finger on chin, "alright but I'm going with you." She said grabbing a giggling Bell by her waist giving the girl playful kisses letting Ace lead them to the tractor. The orangette chuckled when Luffy lifted her like she was weightless placing his family in the tractor.

"Alright here we go." Luffy grins releasing the clutch and brake holding Ace on his knee as he showed the boy how to drive.

"This is so awesome!" Ace clutched the wheel happily earning a smile from Bell. Luffy and Nami shared a content kiss chuckling into one another's lips. "Ew! Gross!" The kids said sharing a look of disgust.

"Alright Ace get ready, we're slowing down for the turn. Can you handle it?"

"Yes count on me!"

"My boy." He said ruffling his hair. The family held each other closer driving back home. Nami watched Luffy playfully try and separate the twins who were fighting over control of the tractor.

Nami tugged on his sleeve showing him her smile that was only for him. After all these years he'd never taken it away and wouldn't in the future. It was different from their adventures on the Sunny with the crew-different from when they only had Eddie as a kid living together pushing their relationship to the limit-but now they had their two while their eldest was studying to carve out his own path.

' _Even after all these years I still feel like we could go anywhere.'_ Nami hugged the kids to her chest leaning into Luffy's shoulder, life couldn't have been better.

—

 **XXX**

—

 **A/N: Next chapter will conclude this story bringing the parenthood journey full circle while paving the way for the next gen before moving onto the next set. This volume as a whole is nearing an end. I would be content leaving it at 25 chapters and 250,000 words. Before I update my other stories I'll be finishing this so the end will come sooner than later.**


	19. The Box

**A/N: A simple story premise I've had in the back of my mind for awhile. As always enjoy the reading.**

 **—**

 **XXX**

 **—**

The navigator shifted from her back laying on her side. She let out a groan unable to sleep peacefully hearing Robin's snores; _'Robin is quieter than a mouse I'm a louder snorer..._ ' Nami peaked her eyes open barley able to see past her nose. 'It's still dark out? And since when did my bed become this uncomfortable.' She bumped her head against a surface unable to sit fully upright.

"Ow that hurt like hell..." Nami's eyes widened realizing she wasn't in her bed and the snoring culprit wasn't Robin. She jumped back holding her knees keeping away from the sprawled stranger laid across from her.

"One chunk of meat, two chunks of meat." The voice sang. Nami's eyes sharpened like a startled cat.

 _'It's just Luffy,"_ she sighed realizing the stranger was none other then their captain. _'Safe to assume we're still on the Sunny, though I can't remember what happened last night...'_

"One hundred chucks of meat, two hundred chunks of meat." Luffy drooled rubbing his stomach.

Nami shook her head placing a hand over a brow, "how did we get in this mess? I don't remember anything after dinner." The orangette crawled over the snoozing captain's legs placing a hand on his scar rocking him. "Luffy wake up." Her brows knitted when he turned his head snoring out her voice, "will you wake up already?" She growled snatching his collar raising him off the floor.

"Yeah I can eat more." Luffy said letting his head dangle snoring away.

"Get up already Luffy you're half asleep!" Nami dropped him when he didn't budge. "What kind of captain ignores the cries of his crew mate in distress?"

"Luffy its time for breakfast!" His eyes snapped open bursting the dream bubble.

The captain sat up immediately clutching his head. "Ah what the hell? Who put a wall above my hammock? Wait this isn't my hammock." He leaned against the side running a hand over his fatigued eyes. "Oi Nami that you?"

"Yeah it is." She said. Nami rested on the opposite side examining the half asleep rubber man yawning obnoxiously unaware of his surroundings.

"Where's the food? Didn't you say it was time for breakfast?" Luffy questioned salivating at the thought of diving into a warm pile of meat dishes at the moment of awakening.

"I lied, I just wanted to wake you."

"Ah alright then," Luffy yawned again placing the hat over his eyes getting more shut eye, "why did you lie to me?!" He yelled sitting up realizing there wasn't a meal coming anytime soon.

Nami shrugged, "How else was I suppose to wake you? You were ignoring me."

"I was asleep you didn't have to wake me for nothing."

"It wasn't for nothing!" It was Nami's turn to be scary, "we're trapped in some kind of container, I need you to break out of it."

Luffy grinned at the challenge, "alright I'll get us out of here— wait since when was I wearing these?" He held out the cuffs on his wrists for her to see.

"Don't tell me those cuffs are sea prism, someone did this on purpose to mess with us." Nami said palming her forehead leaning against the side sulking in defeat.

"I see. It's a mystery person then?"

"No! Well yeah, but its obvious one or more of our crew mates did this to us Luffy."

Luffy arched a brow scratching his head, "why would one of our crew mates do this?"

Nami rolled her eyes, "How should I know?"

"Because you know everything." She laid down ignoring his declaration attempting to decipher the culprit.

The navigator smiled unable to take her mind off of Luffy's high opinion of her intellect, "Well someone should come soon if they intended this to be a joke-"

"Ooooiii! Zoro! Sanji! Usopp! Chopper-" Nami clamped a hand over his mouth shutting him up.

"Idiot don't yell, it's not going to help if they can't hear us."

Luffy pried her grip off him, "what should we do then sit and wait? That's boring!"

"Well deal with it!" The captain settled the telltale straw hat over his eyes attempting to drift into a nap. "Hey that's rude! Don't fall asleep on me!"

"What do you want from me? It would be easier falling back asleep." Luffy said slightly irritated to be awakened to no breakfast and denied a peaceful sleep.

Nami guarded her expression with her bangs, "so I'm bothering you? Fine go back to sleep I don't care anymore."

Luffy's gaze emerged underneath the hat landing squarely on Nami, "What's on your mind then?" He asked.

"Nothing in particular what about you—never mind forget I said anything." She said placing her forehead on her knees already knowing his thoughts.

Silence came over the pair as they sat against opposite sides of the crate having nothing to say. Aside from their daily duties of captain and navigator there wasn't much time for interaction on the ship. They were close comrades but far from best friends that spent countless time together talking casually about mundane things, that wasn't the case. Their conversations were limited unless in the heat of an adventure truly showing off the bond that formed between them.

 _'We've never really been closer than this but I've never felt more distant from him.'_ The thoughts sent a shiver down her spine, "hey Luffy," she said softer than intended, "do you remember the first time we met in Orange Town?"

The captain turned his attention to her stopping his tampering with the sea cuffs. "Uh..." Luffy scratched his hair setting the hat next to him, "I remember before that when I saw you sailing from a passenger ship after I got off Alvida's with Coby."

"You remember that?!"

"Yeah sure do!" Luffy chuckled, "I hoped we'd meet again cause it looked like you were set on an adventure of your own."

Nami smiled slightly, "well I sure thought I was until I met you. By the way you said you met Coby on Alvida's ship that's interesting."

"Hm? Oh yeah I did. He was a chore boy for her-man I hated him back then he was a such a wimp-he sure has got stronger though." The navigator smiled at Luffy's fondness for his friends outside of their crew. It reminded her of the positive impact he had on everyone he crossed paths outside of their tight knit circle.

"How do you know about Coby?" Luffy asked wearing a smile, "I thought it was only Zoro, I didn't know you met him too."

Nami turned away from him, "I didn't actually meet him...I became curious about your relationship with him and Helmeppo so I used an excuse to get away from the crew eavesdropping on what you guys were saying during your reunion."

"I see." Luffy said placing a hand under his chin.

"Don't get the wrong idea! I listened to find out information about how the Navy crosses the Calm Belt without getting stranded. I just happened to overhear how you and your grandpa impacted their lives." She exclaimed.

"I'm glad you know, they're good guys I hope we have a chance to meet them again." He said showing her a toothy grin, "thanks for telling me Nami."

"No problem Luffy." She said chuckling herself, "soo you do remember when I tricked you when we first met? I thought I left you behind to get captured or worse."

"Yeah you really were gunna just leave me huh?" Luffy chuckled, "It's a good thing you were a navigator otherwise I wouldn't have teamed with ya."

"I can understand that, you had your reasons then. You were lucky that our interests aligned otherwise I'm not sure I would've joined." Nami said recalling her words of never joining a crew having a deep resentment towards pirates until she met Luffy.

Luffy laughed clutching his stomach, "I wouldn't have left you behind, you're a kind person after all."

"How was I kind? I left you for dead turning you into Buggy to infiltrate his crew." Nami folded her arms unsure of his reasoning.

"You helped me though; you stopped the Buggy ball from killing me and we sent him flying. You could've run away at anytime but you stayed."

"To be honest I was only after Buggy's treasure. It was only after I saw that you were different. You put your life on the line for a dog that most pirates would've killed without a second thought." Nami let out a laugh recalling the moment she came to the conclusion he wasn't like anyone she'd ever met.

His words changed her philosophy from day one. _"You're shaking...That's what happens when a pirate has a half assed resolve."_

 _"A resolve to kill people?!"_

 _"No resolve to put your life on the line."_

Nami grinned placing a finger over her upper lip suppressing a chuckle. Since the beginning he influenced her philosophy when she decided to officially join their crew. She remembered Luffy's words to Arlong well, _"Of course I don't know a damn thing about swords dumbass! I can't navigate. I can't cook. I can't lie. I need others to help me in order to live!"_

 _Nami smiled at her Vivi's concern over the missing trio of Chopper, Luffy and Zoro. Vivi asked how she could remain so calm having insurmountable faith in her friends. Nami's smile grew speaking from the heart, "I first thought so this is how this pirate crew is: you know one person can only do so much, no matter what you want to, it's impossible to do it alone." She spoke causing Vivi to stare at her clenched hands, "you need to have friends. But if they don't do all they can for you it's all meaningless don't you think?_

 _"Oh, that was a strange answer."_

 _"No..." Vivi shook her head giving a smile, "Thank you."_

 _"Wow it's so hot I don't even know I'm saying." Nami said letting out a hearty laugh._

Nami places a hand on her cheek fondly watching the captain attempting to rip off the metal cuffs to no avail.

 _"So what if the world is my enemy? I'm going to save Robin no matter what because we're friends! That's the only reason I need!" Luffy shouted staring down Spandam and CP9 atop the Tower of Justice._

 _"Goodbye Usopp you can take the Merry, we'll be sailing on without you." Luffy let his tears fall sharing Usopp's sadness at the sudden departure._

 _Luffy burst into tears hearing Usopp's apology stretching his arm for the sniper, "just shut up and grab on already!" He cried joyfully yanking him on the Thousand Sunny._

 _"What a boring story Big Mom," Luffy said glaring at the transponder snail, "Lola didn't get married, you haven't become King of the Pirates. That's it." Luffy struggled against the nail holding him in place, "I'm gunna pick a fight with you again! Just because you're an emperor, don't get cocky! I'll win Sanji back. We're the ones who will have the last laugh!"_

Nami let out a content sigh unable to take her eyes off him. Luffy defined himself through making the impossible possible. Keeping his friends safe at any cost even if it meant taking on emperors the entirety of the world government, and willingness to forgive helping everyone achieve their dreams. He put his life on the line for people who believed in their dreams, it was all he needed to offer aid. Her heart sped up trying to get him off her mind only to meet his gaze.

Luffy grinned halting his struggling with the cuffs, "what's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing."

The captain picked up his hat staring at the three stitching marks from Nami's first repair after the fight with Buggy. "I knew you were a good person," Luffy said placing a hand on the stitching, "you cared enough to fix my hat, I was right to trust you."

Nami frowned hearing him shower her with undeserved faith she betray him at a crucial time. "You couldn't trust me though, I betrayed you even when you believed in me," she said placing a hand her tattoo, "I still don't know why you came back."

"We were friends even when you didn't think so. I would've helped you even if you didn't want to sail with us."

 _'Dummy the moment you freed me and my village I was going to sail with the crew, you said it yourself.'_ Nami failed to stop the warm smile forming,"thanks for saying that Luffy, you were the only one who stuck up for me then, I can always count on you." She states sharing a content smile.

"Of course I'm just glad you decided to join, we wouldn't have been able to go anywhere without you." Luffy said placing the hat back on it's string.

Nami chuckled, "thats right you guys wouldn't have been able to last a day in the Grand line without me. I think it's safe to say you made the right decision which surprises me to say."

"Ah come on give me a little credit, I'm right about a lot of things." Luffy chuckled glancing at an unamused navigator. "Okay some things..." he said scratching his cheek with a finger.

"Some things...sometimes." She corrected attempting not to crack a smile. The pair noticed the distance they put between each other despite recalling early stages of their personal ventures. 'There it is again, just like that I'm already feeling closer to him than ever before.' Nami wasn't too naive, the magnetic attraction that drew allies to their captain without him realizing once again pulled her in. It didn't help they were confined to a space away from the hectic deck where there wasn't time to talk like this.

On a pirate vessel the relationship between a captain and navigator needed to be synchronized to maintain proper hierarchy in ranks keeping the crew on task. To the outside world Luffy was the face, mastermind and foreman behind the straw hats operations. The captain would be the first one to say he was a passenger in comparison to Nami who handled every aspect of their chosen course and daily tasks acting as a quartermaster. The captain would always have the final say on a destination or crucial decision but almost always not without careful thought and consideration from his navigator which didn't go unappreciated from him.

"Hey," she called as his onyx eyes met hers nearly making the woman stumble on her words, "do you... remember when we reached Drum Island and you carried Sanji and I up the mountain to Dr. Kureha's castle."

Luffy cocked his head to the side, "eh, I don't remember..."

"You're telling me you don't remember that?!"

"When was it?" He asked arching a brow.

"After we left Littlegarden," Nami said narrowing her eyes, "you don't remember when I got sick?"

Luffy frowned remembering the times he'd tried to wake the ill navigator not getting a single laugh. Listening to timely advice from Vivi he humbled himself in front of the villagers forgoing his fighting nature to beg for medical aid. For the first time it forced him to put aside his selfishness and overcome the instinct to use violence to get Nami medical aid. "I remember, the encounter with the Lapins, the avalanche, ambush by Wapol, the climb up the mountain, all of it."

Nami hadn't realized how sensitive he was about the time she'd gotten sick. He most likely chose not to remember anything on Drum but Chopper joining their crew. Vivi told her about Luffy trying to nurse her back to health with laughs believing it would work. It must've been hard for him to see her on the brink of death so much so he took it upon himself to ensure she would live, "I really don't know how you did it. The witch doctor said you risked permanent frostbite to save us."

"Of course Nami I'd protect you guys with my life."

"I know," she said placing a cheek in her palm, "I can remember hearing your voice in the early climb giving me strength. I kept thinking for Vivi's sake I had to survive. I wanted to live for her sake. But for the first time I didn't want to die only because I had you."

Luffy smiled, "I'd never let you die in a place like that." He stretched an arm out rubbing Nami's head soothingly, "I'm really glad you pulled through."

Heat overtook Nami's cheeks, "I really don't know how I could ever thank you properly, most would've died or given up hope but I forget normal circumstances don't apply to you."

"We could call it even for tearing up your jacket when you let me borrow it."

"You still have that? Give it back I want it."

"No way finders keepers."

Nami gritted her teeth, "first off you didn't find it, I bought it then let you borrow it. Secondly, you still owe me money from that time and the hundred thousand I saved for the Sunny."

Luffy frowned, "jeez why're you so greedy? Have you been keeping track of all the times I owe you?!"

The navigator broke out into laughter, "of course I have been keeping track of your debts and interests, you and everyone else. I expect my share plus full interest when we find the One Piece."

Luffy chuckled, "yeah sure you can have the treasure for all I care. In return I expect you to take me around the world for new adventures once I become the freest man in the world."

'Idiot, I'm already doing that. I wouldn't need your money to sail with you but that luxury wouldn't hurt.' Nami smirked willing to tease her captain, "hmm I don't know captain," she said placing a fingertip under her chin, "being the pirate king's navigator could cost a hefty fee, I'm not sure you can afford my services."

"Why're you so greedy?!" He yelled causing Nami's laughs to increase in volume.

"Calm down I'm just teasing, you really don't think I'm that greedy do you?"

"..."

Luffy rubbed the steaming bump on his head unable to shake the heaviness of Nami's fist careening off his skull, "well do you?!" She asked causing him to sweat underneath the hat.

"I do think you're a bit greedy," he said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly inwardly cowering at her fist, "but I think even if you had all the money in the world you'd go to the ends of the earth for your friends gladly spending the money to buy their freedom." He said snapping his eyes shut expecting her fist upside his head.

"Wow," she said resting her head against the side, "that was actually really sweet of you to say."

Luffy peaked an eye open calming his heart rate, "y-you're not gunna hit me right?"

She shook her head, "I'm not gunna hit you, what you said...meant a lot Luffy."

"Oh," he let out a sigh of relief, "don't mention it Nami it's the truth."

Nami smiled, "so where were we? After we left the Drum Kingdom we ended up in Alabasta."

Luffy slumped down the side, "that place makes me overheat just thinking about it."

"That was our first real challenge on the Grand Line, I remember it happened like it was yesterday."

"You don't have to talk about it, I know still how much you miss Vivi."

"It's fine Luffy. We'll see her again soon I'm sure of it."

"Can't wait." Luffy smiled fondly recalling the emotional parting moment with their honorary straw hat.

Nami couldn't shake a thought that had been plaguing her for awhile, "hey Luffy," she said capturing his attention, "you don't have to answer this but if it were me that wanted to stay would you let me?"

"What do you mean? You were thinking of leaving the crew?"

The navigator's gaze softened at his urgent tone, "no I wasn't going to leave. But if a crew member does they need a captain's permission y'know. I'm asking if I wanted to stay on Conomi Islands...Would you let me?"

"Of course I would...I wouldn't like it but yeah, I'd be happy to give you whatever you wanted but—"

"But what?"

Luffy let out a ragged breath, "Nami I—" The box suddenly slanted at a downward angle sliding to the opposite end of the room sending Nami crashing into Luffy smashing his face against the side.

"What was that AH—" Nami shrieked falling back when the box slid the other direction. Luffy fell next to her wrapping an arm protectively around her waist as they dropped to the opposite end once again.

"What's happening outside?!" Nami questioned lifting her arms from her head tearing her gaze away from Luffy's face. The box fell again with much more force spurring them into action.

"Is the ship moving? Woah-" Luffy placed himself in front Nami letting her crush his body using it as a cushion when the shift occurred. Nami opened her eyes removing her arms around Luffy's neck pulling back only inches away from him.

Her body jerked forward for a moment coming closer before pulling back, "are you alright?" Luffy asked nearly touching foreheads with his navigator.

"I'm fine." Nami said sitting back on her heels pulling out of his hold. "Was the Sunny moving around just now? What is going on?"

"Damn if only I get these off." Luffy growled tearing at the steel cuffs.

Nami hugged her knees sighing, "is anyone even looking for us right now? We don't know how long we'll be stuck here. Hey listen to me!" She shouted breaking Luffy's from his struggle with the sea prism.

"They'll come for us soon."

"How do you know that?"

"Believe in your comrades Nami."

"That's not the problem here!"

The two crew mates sat in boredom waiting for someone to burst in rescuing them from the situation or at least for ship movement again for a chance to escape. 'Where were we? Oh yeah just after Alabasta...' She forced herself to forget about their pit stop on Mock Town, 'then Skypiea...' An adventure that she looked back on fondly despite overwhelming circumstances and Enel's territory wars between the Shandians and Birkans threatening to destroy the land in the sky.

"Do you remember when we went to the sky islands Luffy?"

The captain eyes sparkled blinding Nami as he sat up, "Skypiea!"

"It was kinda fun wasn't it?" Nami knew how ridiculous that sounded in retrospect considering everything that happened after leaving Jaya post arrival had been a wild adventure that none of them could've comprehended before the ascension.

"Yeah," Luffy chuckled, "I can't wait to go back either."

"I thought I saw you perform an incredible miracle until taking down Enel ringing the golden bell restoring Nolan's ancestor's integrity proving the existence of a lost city of gold." 'Romanticism at it's finest." One of her proudest moments of Luffy being her captain was when they rested on a cloud reflecting on Enel's defeat and the repercussion it would have.

"Hey Nami," Luffy called staring up at the blue sky ahead, "do you think that old guy heard?"

Nami hugged her legs tighter to her still barley believing the miracle witnessed, "Yeah I'm sure of it Luffy." They stayed in a comfortable silence enjoying the victory over the supposed god eager to reunite with the crew.

"It was a great time, I'm glad I got to fight Enel to get stronger. Would you like to sail back there?" Luffy asked grinning widely.

"I do want to go back but we should visit some other places first to see old friends, Water Seven turned out to be one of my favorite places." Nami said matching Luffy's smile.

"That place was great." Luffy said. The pair stared at one another settling into a depressive slump.

"Usopp..." they muttered letting out a sigh letting him leave the crew for good was something that nearly came back to haunt them and they avoided thinking about it. One thing was undeniable between them after Usopp's departure; during the crew's adversity in Water Seven the captain and navigator gravitated toward one another becoming closer through the hard time rather than drifting apart like the other crew members at the time.

Nami reflected about Water Seven settling on a specific thought of Luffy's actions once crying for help reigniting his fierce determination to save Robin from CP9. She was impressed he rallied the Franky family and galley shipwrights who were previously enemies into allies knocking down the government's front door.

He always took constant gambles always coming out victorious; first disposing of heavyweight Blueno in minutes before an all out slugfest against the strongest fighter in CP9's history Rob Lucci. A part of her wanted to scold him for running off recklessly but he knew better; Luffy was the bravest person she'd ever met as Zoro shared her opinion saying, "only the bravest warriors choose their battles." His animalistic nature, front-line warrior mentality, and daring actions in dire situations expanded her admiration for him.

"You're really brave y'know that?"

Luffy put a hand under his chin, "I am? I really don't think I'm that brave."

"You're joking right? I wish I had your bravery sometimes, I'm kinda a scaredy cat."

"You're brave enough Nami," Luffy grinned, "you put your life on line knowing your not the strongest and don't have any powers. That takes guts. When I needed ten minutes to recover you faced Cracker on your own to buy me time. If that's not brave I don't know what is..."

Nami held back a chuckle smiling warmly, 'he's such an idiot...' she placed a hand over her chest steadying the rhythmic beats, "that makes me really happy for you to say Luffy. I'm going to do all I can to get even stronger to help out everyone even more."

"I know you will, I expect nothing less from you—You're amazing."

Nami's mouth fell open slightly unable to take her gaze from her captain. 'No I'm just a navigator you're the miracle worker.' The orangette desperately wanted to say things plaguing her mind. "Well I think you're pretty amazing too, reckless, but nonetheless amazing."

The pair recalled the back half of their journey before their crew's separation from one another. Saying goodbye to their old ship Merry, encountering all types of gothic horror on Thriller Bark obtaining Brook as a straw hat. The confrontation with Shiki stopping him from destroying the East Blue finding out how much faith they had in each other along the way.

Nami tended not thinking about the crew's separation on Sabaody Archipelago; in hindsight the crew's separation benefited their growth in strength and served as a rest period to mentally prepare for the rigorous task of sailing the New World. Seeing everyone she loved taken away in the blink of an eye with the lasting image of Luffy reaching out shouting her name across the land before everything faded to black became etched in her mind. Once landing in Weatheria finding out about the others' safety she elected to learn the wizard's weather technology instead of regrouping immediately—there wasn't a rush.

It all changed when news broke about the Paramount War's conclusion: the pirate king's tainted bloodline ended with fire fist Ace's death and the world entered a new rampaging era when Whitebeard declared the One Piece real backing Gold Roger's words before dying himself. She cried her eyes out in her room feeling loss like she hadn't in a long while. Her first instinct upon learning about Ace's fate was to run to Luffy comforting him in his time of mourning.

"Nami," Luffy called causing her to shift from the other end, "what're you thinking about?"

Nami blinked a few times returning to the moment, "I um..." she trailed off unsure of her next words, "What comes next...Ace, the war...You don't have to talk about it."

"Ah about Ace?" Luffy smiled holding onto his late brother's words spoken standing over the cliff side of Mount Colubo after Sabo's death, "I don't mind talking about him."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you after it happened, I know how much Ace meant to you."

"Don't worry about it Nami-"

She frowned slightly crawling over to sit next to him slightly surprising him, "I want to promise you something."

"Hm? Promise me something? What is it?"

Nami stared at her hands folded on her knees ignoring the heaviness in her chest. "I want to be there for you next time you're going through a hardship like that. I regret not being there when you needed us most, I'm not going to let that happen again Luffy, I promise you."

Luffy's eyes widened briefly, he didn't realize how she felt about the death of Ace. Nami was concerned the moment his vivre card began burning away after their departure from Thriller Bark. He told her not to worry about Ace back then, his brother had his adventures and would be upset if he put his journey on hold to check up on him. At the time he naively believed they would meet again some day in the New World. He changed after all; no longer did he hold that type of naivety toward the world. He knew Sabo wasn't in need of worrying, the second in command of the Revolutionary Army was likely more capable than him—but it didn't ease his worrying of his older brother. His eyes landed on Nami's studying him waiting for a response, "Nami," he said keeping his gaze on hers, "thank you, for wanting to be there for me. I can always count on you huh?" He asked showing a toothy grin.

Luffy wheezed returning Nami's sudden embrace, "of course you can count on me, just like we all are for you." She pulls back staring at him, "I hope you know that I'm always here for you—no matter what." She smiled.

He nodded as she released her hold putting some distance between them, "I was happy seeing everyone together again on Soabody. It was selfish of me to ask but I couldn't ask for a better crew, it's great to be back with everyone.

Nami nodded, "I missed everyone so much I wanted to cry some nights in my room. Growing up under Arlong never allowed me the luxury of worrying about friends I care about until now."

"I understand. Before Ace and Sabo I didn't have any friends to turn to after getting rubber powers. Kids and their parents avoided me like a plague calling me a monster or a demon. That's why I'm glad I have all you guys now."

"I'm glad too Luffy, I couldn't ask for a better life."

They couldn't help reminiscing about their reunion on Sabaody fast enough fondly considering it a high point to the buildup two years in the making. It seemed like yesterday when the monster trio and Chopper descended to the Sunny, her eyes roamed on Luffy for a moment longer noting his drastic changes.

It wasn't until they were separated once again upon reaching Fishman Island her mind once again began drifting to her captain. She truly let herself relish in seeing him a second time albeit standing beside someone whom she previously remained weary of. Even if he was asleep for her forgiveness of the first son of the sea and former warlord Jimbei; it wouldn't have been possible without Luffy in the first place. His influence on her life made her strive to be a better person and she gained a close confidant and trusted friend because of it.

"Hey Luffy, you don't know my past do you?"

Luffy shook his head, "don't need to."

Before leaving Cocoyasi Nojiko told her Luffy was the sole member of the crew who chose to forgo her origins believing it didn't matter. He was presented with the opportunity of hearing hers denying it. Throughout the two years she thought about Luffy accepting her for no other reason then being a friend. A word that seemed foreign at the time they first encountered one another.

"If I wanted to tell you my past someday, would you listen?"

Luffy nodded, "yeah. I would be happy to listen."

"Good." She said wearing a Cheshire Cat grin, 'Because I know exactly when I want to tell it to you.'

The navigator sat back quietly listening to Luffy's recounting of the battle between him and Hordy Jones on the Noah. It wasn't until he'd gone off to face the strongest enemy alone once again Nami recognized mystery feelings toward Luffy weren't greater than the others simply different. Then there was the moment he wrapped himself around her body like a snake curiously examining the new log pose's needles. She couldn't deny they'd always been touchy but that incident played in her mind when they set sail setting her on fire.

"I didn't mean to scare you that bad." Luffy laughed loudly remembering her screaming about him eavesdropping in on the specifics of how the new world pose worked.

Nami shook her head, "you didn't scare me," 'you could never scare me.' "I was terrified of the island you might lead us to and I was right! I hated Punk Hazard!"

"Ah it wasn't all bad, you helped those kids after all."

"That was the only redeeming thing," Nami said letting tears fall from her eyes, "you weren't the one in a perverts' bodies and had a pervert in yours." She sobbed turning her back to him letting a wave of depression hit.

Luffy sheepishly scratched the back of his head grinning, "I thought you looked cool as a cyborg-"

"That's so not the point here!" Nami screamed turning toward him raising her fist.

"Sorry sorry." Luffy chuckled raising his hands defensively.

Nami shoves Luffy's shoulder holding her lip firm to show some semblance of anger. "You really don't really want me in a cyborg's body do you?"

"You would be cooler shooting missiles and lasers out of your body but na you're perfect the way you are."

Nami's couldn't stay seriously mad at Luffy for long especially after he said sweet things so damn bluntly. Her anger dissipated instantly turning into chuckles. "You may be selfish and really dense," she huffed folding her arms, "but I think you're perfect too."

During their recounting of the events of Punk Hazard Nami realized Luffy didn't have a special connection to the children other than simply wanting to save them because she and Chopper wanted to. Even when their new ally Law told Luffy that rescuing the children served no purpose in their goals and was more of a nuisance than anything. Their captain held strong in his stance forcing the Surgeon of Death to assist threatening to call the alliance off. In return Nami supported her captain's faith in Usopp against Trafalgar when he suggested the sniper couldn't handle capturing Baby 5 and Buffalo who were slipping away. She knew at the end of the day Luffy would turn away her thank you so she fed him his cherished meat instead for his good behavior looking forward to doing it again.

On the voyage to Dressrosa her worst fears were coming true. Despite Luffy being immensely strong something about him facing this warlord struck fear in her heart. Doflamingo was a King in his own right usurping the crown from Riku III willing to rule alongside his family rotting the country from the inside out—as much as she hated to admit, he never faced an opponent like that beforehand.

"Hm, what's wrong Nami? If you have to go to the bathroom just go."

Nami snapped her eyes up at him, "th-that's no way to speak to a lady!" She stated punching him across the face.

"Yikes!" The captain fell back taking the hit in stride.

"I outta clobber you for saying something like that." She mumbled letting out a sigh.

"You're already hitting me." He grumbled rubbing his cheek soothingly. The captain furrowed his brows at the unusual silence, "Nami," her breath hitches turning to face a concerned Luffy staring through her, "what's on your mind?"

Nami crosses her arms over her knees leaning against the side, "Back when we all got separated during that fiasco on the seas near the Greenbit of Dressrosa I didn't feel like myself..." Nami said softly.

"Hm?" Luffy cocked his head to the side folding his arms, "what do you mean by that Nami?"

"Being away from everyone for that long was really tough for me. Between helping the minks recover from the attack to their city by Jack and the beast pirates, seeing Capone kidnap Sanji. I kept thinking if you were there you would've prevented it all from happening." Nami sighed resting her cheek on a knee. "I-I couldn't bring myself to cry about my failures until I ran to you."

Luffy perked up at her words, "why's that? Couldn't you have went to Robin or Zoro for the same thing?"

Nami wiped her palms on her shorts, "No it's different with you Luffy." Nami stared at her feet gathering her courage. "I can't be positively upbeat like you even if I try my hardest. I get fearful sometimes... and sometimes I... I want you to hold me and tell me everything is going to be okay. I need to only hear it from you to believe it."

"I'm going to promise everything will be alright every time, I'm not failing anyone this time Nami. Count on me—wait you said you want me to hug you?" Luffy's mouth fell in shock.

Nami smiled warmly, "in a way yeah, when I'm with you in your arms, I feel...safe if that makes sense."

The captain couldn't help grinning, "of course that's what matters. I'll be happy to hug you whenever you need me to. I did promise to keep your smile when we left—"Luffy slapped his hands over his mouth forcing himself to shut up.

"Huh? You promised that when we left where? To who?" Luffy hid his eyes under his bangs unable to speak hearing her voice perk up inquiring about his big mouthed statement.

He inwardly sighed seeing her curious eyes staring holes through him awaiting an explanation. There wasn't anywhere to run and the preverbal cat was out of the bag. After a minute of silence he finally spoke, "on the last day of the party at your village I went looking for ham melons and I somehow found the pinwheel guy."

"You found Gen?"

Luffy nodded, "Pops made me promise to never steal your smile away," Luffy gulped memorializing the threat in his head, "or he'll kill me."

Nami stifled a giggle staring at the captain, "wow he really did that?" She placed a hand on her cheek, 'I can only imagine,' "Well, he has nothing to worry about."

Luffy yawned placing his hat on his chest getting some sleep. "Hey don't fall asleep on me now!" Nami yelled hitting him lightly on the head causing him to sit up.

"You're persistent." He groaned rubbing the back of his neck, "I forgot where we left off after you told me...uh-"

Nami chuckled holding her stomach, Luffy was still innocent as ever, "after Zou we left for Big Mom's territory."

"Oh yeah that place, I'm still going back there one day I'm going to fight Big Mom for real this time."

"You want to fight her? We should stay far away from that place! She could regain her memory any day now-"

Luffy chuckled, "all the more reason to fight her besides you still have Zeus. She still has a reason come after us, I have to fighter her sooner than later."

Nami sighed, "I understand there is still a chance she won't let Zeus go. Since there's no stopping you from going, I'll chart a course back there whenever we get out of here."

"I can't wait. It wasn't that bad the first time around was it?" Luffy questioned arching a brow.

"You're joking right! That was one of the worst experiences of my life I mean it when I say I NEVER want to go back there."

Luffy didn't disagree underestimating the home field territory of an emperor was a mistake he didn't intend to repeat. The crew took a morale victory content to escape with their chef in tow sacrificing lives in the process. "It wasn't all bad, you saved me in my fight from Cracker. You kicked a bunch of ass you aren't that much of scaredy cat."

"I just wanted to help us win at any cost. Sorry for making you eat all those biscuits, it looked for a moment like you were about to pop."

Luffy smirked noting Nami unsuccessfully holding in a laugh, "you probably did it on purpose," Luffy grumbled playfully, "even though without your help I wouldn't have beat him.

"You're selling yourself short Luffy that should've been your favorite fight you practically ate your way to victory." Nami said proudly remembering Luffy sending Cracker flying across Whole Cake Island ridding him for good.

"We did Nami, I said it once I'll say it as many times as I have to. I couldn't have won without you, it was thanks to you I survived."

A satisfied smile came over her features, "don't mention it, you saved me back there too. I still don't think Usopp believes that I helped out." She said pouting. "I still don't like to think about what came next compared to the fight against Big Mom's sweet commander..."

"Right. It isn't something I like to think about either." He knew there wasn't a point in recounting that event it wouldn't provide anything for either of them—it was done with. But the captain's curiosity drove him to ask her one thing. "Nami, you weren't serious about what you said about leaving Sanji behind right? You were just upset about what happened."

Nami let out a sigh, "at that time I was Luffy. His reasons didn't give him a right to bad mouth your dream and attack you out of nowhere like that! He could've killed you-"

"He doesn't have the power to kill me." Luffy spoke to her like she was Zoro. Blunt, honest, and to the point. In his mind he was right compared to his single punch the chef's flaming kicks didn't amount to much. Nami had come closer to killing him if he were honest.

Nami's eyes emerged beneath her bangs glaring at Luffy, "don't say dumb stuff like that! It doesn't make it right do you have any idea how it felt seeing that happen?!"

Luffy's lips tightened, "Nami...I'm the captain of the crew...I can't play favorites I have to keep us all together. I said I would and I'm sticking to that."

The navigator turned away, "I'm done talking about it Luffy." She said staring at the wall across from her.

Luffy stared at his feet unsure of what he'd say next, "Nami..." he said, "were you upset because of what you said earlier about me being a comfort to you."

She would've been furious if it happened to anyone else in the crew and the act of breaking her trust on it's own were bad enough. "You can be really selfish..." Nami said folding her arms, "you don't consider other's feelings sometimes... I suffer too watching you go through battles because I- I..."

Luffy arched his brow, "You what?"

"Forget it."

He shook his head, "you can't just say something like that and not say it! Tell me!"

"No! Now drop it okay?" 'Please drop it.'

Luffy threw his head back against the wall noticing her change in demeanor. He really was dumb. She made it clear how much she wanted to support him during his times of need. "Nami."

"I told you Luffy-"

"I could never understand that feeling of what you went through. I need to know Nami, were you really planning to give up."

"Oh," Nami smiled slightly shaking her head, "as much as I was tempted too seeing you hurt like that no I didn't want to give up, I still cared after all that."

Luffy let out a sigh of relief letting the tension fade from his body, "I'm glad." He said bringing his eyes to meet hers, "It's fine if you stay mad or never forgive but I know you'd never give up on a friend. That's not you, you're better than that."

There it was again: Luffy was the only one telling her she could be better when most saw her superficially considering her to be nothing but a pair of tits and a piece of ass. The man in front of her didn't care if she were a cyborg he would hold her steady. The incident shattered her long held beliefs about it came to her emotional anchor and comfort all rational thought was thrown out. "Luffy," her lips curved into a smile, "you make me better than I deserve."

"I feel the same way, you're always by my side. I feel stronger when you are. Even if you don't always agree your there for me." Luffy searched her eyes as if looking for something.

"And no matter if we disagree or argue we always come out stronger than before. When most would push one another away we become closer..." Nami couldn't help think about being by his side when they formed an alliance with Bege to take down Big Mom. He wholeheartedly took a role which would be miraculous if he survived three seconds after being noticed by the Big Mom pirates in an attempt to destroy her precious picture frame.

Luffy nodded, "during the fight against Katakuri in the mirror world I was intensely focused on taking him down. There was a point I wasn't sure if I was coming back. In a moment before the battle ended I didn't care about anything else except returning to see you guys after winning—I wanted to see you again."

The air left her lungs the moment he said those words. She remembered his eyes finding hers before he fell back asleep remembering their promise. "I'm glad, I wanted to see you too," Nami smiled staring at her clenched hands, more than anything she wanted to hold hands but it wasn't the time nor place. "I was really happy we were all safe but Luffy...If you didn't come back then...It would've been all for nothing."

They met gazes staring at one another, "I'll always come back, no matter what."

"I'm holding you to that."

Luffy released a bellowed laugh, "you know I'll keep my word." The captain's laughs died down realized that he hadn't taken his eyes off her. Then it hit him; he cared most about how Nami viewed him compared to the rest of the crew mates. What mattered to him most was her trust in him wanting to hear her opinions more than anyone else.

Nami paused briefly staring at Luffy unexpectedly closing the distance. She immediately let out a soft sigh mixed with a slight whimper feeling him press back parting their mouths. Nami pushed him away after a few moments cycling oxygen through her lungs. 'What the hell did I just do? I really wanted to but... stuff like this will only complicate things. Will he even understand what we just did...?' Nami's eyes sharpened noticing Luffy's owlish gaze boring into hers.

Luffy slowly leaned towards Nami staring at her tinted features as if he was seeing her for the first time. When they kissed it brought back the mystery feeling he got whenever thinking about her. "Nami," He said keeping their gazes locked, "I want to kiss you again."

"Y-you can't just say that so suddenly idiot-" Nami froze seeing no hesitation to her captain's movements she had him completely enraptured.

"I'm going to kiss you Nami," Luffy said nearing her face, "I will understand you don't have to kiss me back," he glanced away for a moment before returning to her, "but I want to show you how I feel."

"Don't tease me..." She watched him close the distance moaning from the delicate placement of his lips onto hers. Nami ran her hands against his chest keeping him at bay gripping the cardigan tightly. He didn't want to demand too much scaring her away potentially hurting her. 'It's Luffy...So if he wants something like this, I'll give it to him.'

Nami a comforting warmth surround her feeling Luffy clutch her arms tracing a thumb along her tattoo. She wanted to give everything to Luffy her one treasure who stayed like an anchor throughout the adventures. Through their ups and downs he was a pillar of emotional and physical strength, by his side she truly believed they could accomplish anything. A moan escaped her as she placed her tongue on his lips. She squeaked meeting tongues with him throwing her arms around his neck pulling Luffy closer. "Mm, hah Luffy."

"N-Nami..." the kisses came harder as Luffy gripped her orange locks marveling at the luscious hair. He let his hand fall onto her knee gently running fingertips along the soft skin running up her legs. The captain pulled away placing a hand on her cheek staring at the navigator's locks spread extenuating her flushed features.

Nami rested on her elbows studying the captain's owlish stare studying her back. 'Here goes nothing we're already past the point of return.' She placed a hand on his cheek searching his eyes, "you know my dream is going to take years to complete maybe a lifetime."

Luffy blinked cracking a smile, "I'm your captain Nami however long it takes I'll see you to the end of your dream as you're doing mine."

"D-don't be so casual about it idiot! You understand we'll get old it could be for a really long time."

"I'll be the freest man alive so I won't worry you as much. We can go on lot's of adventures it'll be fun Nami." He said moving a strand of hair with his thumb.

"Even if everyone goes off and it's just the two of us?"

"Yeah! I need you after all and I like you Nami—you put up with me." Luffy grinned.

Nami chuckled, "it's not easy to put up with you but I like you too." Talking with Luffy throughout this time she thought about their relationship and everyone else. It wasn't that they loved one another more than the crew, they loved everybody. The difference was their dependence on each other when times got toughest. 'It's strange... we don't argue often. When it happens we always get closer. I feel that maybe it's part of the process to get the best out of one another.'

Luffy's hearty laughs broke her from her thoughts, "do you want me to kiss you again?" He asked nearing her face.

"Y-yeah wait one second Lu-" Nami furrowed her brows returning her captain's abrupt kiss. It was unlike their first set of sloppy kisses, these were more fierce and driven. She wrapped her arms around his neck letting out an exhale feeling his hands settle on the small of her back.

"I-is this to fast?" He asked when his hands instinctively reached below her waist.

Nami bit her lip shaking her head, "no it's fine, Luffy." She said reigniting the kiss pulling him slowly on top her. Never had she felt safer than in his embrace sighing onto his lips when he gripped her bottom. Her hands traveled lower down reaching his waist line, she let out a silent gasp as Luffy grunted when her hands clenched his shorts. "Luffy...Are you in pain?"

"Y-yeah it feels tight." he wheezed shutting his eyes tightly grinding teeth.

 _'He wasn't in pain until now, it's my fault he's feeling like this.'_ Nami's hands slid up his abdomen admiring the gains from his stay in Udon's prison mine. She had already been impressed with his scarred physique but now he was in a different stratosphere then before. A warmth began to consume her core matching Luffy's intensity as an dull ache spread through her hips. "Luffy...Do you get this often when thinking about girls?" She asked softly placing her hands on his shoulder staring at the space between them.

Luffy shook his head, "sometimes when I'm alone it happens but not often there isn't time to think about stuff like that."

"I see." She said keeping a neutral tone. Now she knew how it worked from a man's perspective. Luffy was right for once, time wasn't something they had to explore anything beyond repressed feelings. 'He needs me and he wants me...'

Nami sat up prompting him to sit next to her recovering from their encounter. For the longest time Nami waited for Luffy to look at her the way he did moments earlier. He wouldn't care if she was beautiful or ugly nor if she were a cyborg, his love for her would be the same. Someone who saw past her flaws embracing the worst parts. In turn she accepted his flaws as well admiring the person he aspired to be through actions throughout their time together. They were never afraid to challenge one another's stances forming a healthy checks and balance in their dynamic. "Luffy there's something else I've always wanted to do."

"What's up?" His eyes widened as she laid her head on his shoulder interlacing their fingers together leaving his resting atop hers. "I've never held hands like this." He said.

Nami grinned, "me neither. It's only for two people so you have to hold others' hands the way you know."

"Got it," Luffy nodded resting his cheek against her head, "this feels nice I like it."

"I like this too," Nami said tracing random shapes across his scar. She couldn't help feel guilty about losing her nerve to go farther with him like Robin explained, "I'm sorry Luffy for being a scaredy cat about y'know..."

"Hm about what?" Luffy smiled.

"Well there are things besides kissing that we can do, I don't know if I'm ready..." she rubbed her tattoo awaiting his response. However she didn't want to break her vow that she if Luffy wanted everything he wouldn't be denied.

Luffy laughed pulling her closer, "I don't know what you're talking about but I'd never do anything your not ready for whatever it is."

Nami wrapped her arms around his neck burying into the side of his face, "Luffy..." she neared him keeping her gaze trained sharply, "can you kiss me like-"

"Like what?" Luffy asked arching his brows curiously.

"Like it's the last time." She said searching his eyes. There could be a high possibility an opportunity like this wouldn't come around until the end of their journey.

Luffy blinked noting the proximity of their lips as he placed a gentle hand on her cheek wearing a small smile. Wordlessly he pressed his lips to hers earning a slight squeak from the navigator. She climbed in Luffy's lap placing his hands on his chest.

The captain was left breathless being pushed onto his back unaware that he'd been pounced on. A blazing fire had been set in Nami's belly causing her to gain confidence despite being completely new to all of this. Luffy barley had time to blink letting her slam his wrists to the floor. Nami furrowed her brows releasing a low groan feeling her legs already having an effect on him. In seconds heat consumed her body feeling his physical yearning return.

"Luffy," Nami whispered placing a hand on his cheek leaning toward his ear, "tell me why you can fight strong opponents but you lose every time me to little ol' me."

"Nami I-" He was at a loss for wards clutching onto her arms when she kissed his cheek beginning to nibble on his ear.

"When I touch you like this," her hands raked his abdomen while leg rubbed farther down causing him to grit his teeth. "You get really sensitive and weak."

Nami's eyes widened when Luffy's hand stopped hers trailing down lower, "if you do that anymore, something is going to happen."

She smirked seductively kissing his lips, "is that so bad-" she let out a gasp being flipped on her back swapping places with Luffy.

Luffy let out ragged breaths, "I might be sensitive, not weak. I can hardly control myself around you right now." He said scanning her eyes for something.

"Why's that...?"

"It's cause I hadn't realized..." Luffy returned her affection from moments ago kissing her cheek nuzzling into her ear, "you were this cute."

Any remaining resistance to gain back control evaporated as her body submitted to his. "Luffy..." she said softly turning her head to the side in pleasurable bliss. The orangette couldn't help blush crimson feeling him trail kisses onto her neck and collarbone listening to the soft pitched moans of hers guiding him.

Not wanting to be outdone Nami ran her thigh along his groan earning a moan from him enthralling the woman to no end having not heard that sound from him. Nami rolled her calf around his flipping their positions once again ending up on top, "you'll never win against me no matter how strong you get I'll be stronger chosen one." Nami practically rolled her eyes saying the last part.

"Don't call me that, it's embarrassing."

Nami nearly fell off his slap keeping her hands pressed on him steadying herself. "Fine," she bit her lip playfully, "for a hefty sum I could agree to that."

A cashmere cat-like grin broke out across his features, "call it even when I buy you a palace like the one on Fishman Island you wanted."

"You remember that?" Nami asked.

"I told you I would do anything for you guys when I'm crowned." Luffy placed his hands behind his head meeting her gaze. "A palace would be expensive even for a king, I might need something in return."

"Yeah and what would that be?" She folded her arms arching a brow at him.

His grin only grew wider, "you could call me emperor or 'the fifth.' It's got a ring to it."

"In your dreams," Nami said turning her nose up at the prospect, "you're going to be much more than an emperor. When you become king I will call you properly."

"Fair enough." He laughed placing his hands underneath the tank top starting to tickle upward on her ribcage.

"Luffy," Nami said bursting into giggles falling onto him curling up trying to shield herself from his hands, "s-stop it I-I'm really ticklish y-y'know."

Luffy halted when she pinned his hands above glaring at him, "you think you can just do that and get away with it."

"What're you gunna do about it scaredy cat?" Luffy teased matching her devilish smirk silently challenging her. Nami met him head on wrestling him for domination. They laughed forgetting about escaping the confines of their imprisonment willing to stay with one another longer—perhaps leaving was never an intention.

Thin layers of sweat appeared on them both as they exerted more energy rubbing against each other causing their bodies to kick into overdrive. They let out noises unfamiliar to either of them previous to now. Luffy's hand brushed up higher than intended causing Nami to release a soft moan that he hadn't heard before. Then it hit him; "Nami," Luffy wrapped his arms around his navigator as she sat on him holding arms over her breasts. "I didn't mean to, I'd never-"

She leapt into his arms holding on tightly, "I know you wouldn't, I trust you with all my heart," she said pulling back resting inches from him, "I want to go farther than we've already have but you know me Luffy I'm a scaredy cat."

"There isn't a rush Nami. There will be afterwards when we find the One Piece and reach the end of the world. I'm fine with just holding hands." He said. The captain interlocked their fingers together initiating it for the first time causing her to darken a shade.

Nami let out a sigh of relief laying on his shoulder, "have you thought of marriage Luffy?"

Luffy placed a hand under his chin, he'd never given a serious thought not even when asked twice within a two year span, "I haven't really given it much thought."

"I see." He was like her in that regard. There had only been a brief moment where the thought crossed her mind during the separation on Fishman Island.

 _"Wow look at all these shops! I could stay here for the duration of the trip." Nami said excitedly branching off from Franky and Robin staring at the dresses in the display window._

 _Her eyes landed on a priceless jewel necklace making her drool before settling on an opened box containing a pearl ring befitting a queen. The size of it wouldn't fit on her finger but it was beautiful regardless, she couldn't help wonder what it would look like if she tried it on._

 _"I should get going." Franky spoke as the navigator whipped her attention away from the ring in the shop window disentangling her interlocked fingers behind her back._

 _"To find Luffy and the others?" She asked. Her thoughts drifted to the newly reunited crew, in particular the captain of the vessel wondering where he was._

 _"That too," Franky answered putting the search for Luffy and the others at the back of agenda list, "I have to find my teacher Tom's relatives."_

 _Robin nodded, "I'm going as well. There are a lot of ancient history on this island I should be back later."_

 _'Did that really just cross my mind? I didn't think I'd have these type of feelings already...' she thought sipping at a cafe ready to start her shopping spree._

 _When he reappeared at the designer store with Usopp and Camie it made her stomach tie in a knot. It was the only the beginning; upon seeing the Ryugu palace, "buy me one of these Luffyyy." She practically sang suddenly snapping her mouth looking anywhere but Usopp who arched a brow at her letting his mouth hang slightly agape._

"Didn't mean to wake you." Luffy shifted slightly making it so she could lay more comfortable on his chest.

"It's fine. How long was I out?" She said rubbing an eye.

"A few minutes."

"Mm." Nami closed her eyes ready to sleep again.

"Nami?"

"Mm."

"Why did you ask me if I've thought about marriage?"

Nami lifted herself to meet his eyes, "Luffy I-"

Luffy's gaze flickered from her lips to eyes holding back an urge, "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to..."

"I'm just curious I guess." She said. Nami hugged her knees feeling the anticipation.

He scratched the back of his neck, " I've been asked to be married before."

"Oh," Nami said raising her brows, "that's good to hear, I'm happy for you..."

Luffy studied her gaze, _'she's lying. She didn't like what I said...'_

"Who was it?"

Luffy frowned slightly at Nami's tone wanting to hear the confidence in her voice return. "Boa Hancock the warlord that helped us escape from Sabaody."

 _'I'm an idiot, Luffy has plans to marry someone else...He probably doesn't realize you can't...'_ Then their kiss was a mistake. The one moment she anticipated for years wasn't meant to happen. Still she managed to speak, "that's great Luffy I'm really happy for your marriage." 'Your selfish too Nami. You can't be happy for the person who changed your life.' The thought of Luffy in the arms of a more beautiful woman than herself brought her to the edge of crying.

Luffy stifled a laugh, "I'm not gunna marry Hancock Nami."

"Huh? What are you saying? You rejected her proposal?" Nami's heart beat a mile a minute replaying the words in her head.

Luffy nodded, "I said I wasn't marrying her and I'm not changing my mind."

"I'm surprised you don't think marriage is some sort of food." She said allowing herself to smile since she first started this conversation.

Luffy stared fondly at the straw hat in his hand, "my friend Mikano told me about it before I left my village...I didn't give it much thought then-"

"Really? What did she tell you?"

"That marriage is when you want to spend the rest of your life with someone special. It's with a person I couldn't see myself without. She said when I was away from this person it would feel like I'm hungry but no matter how much I ate nothing would satisfy me."

Nami scooted closer not taking her eyes away from him, "I see so Hancock doesn't make you feel that way?"

Luffy shook his head, "I like her, she's a trusted friend but it's the same with Vivi, Rebecca, and Shirahoshi. I want to see them again but I still get full when they're not around." The navigator couldn't help giggle at his explanation, "The first time I got the feeling was back in Amazon Lily..."

"Oh on the island full of women," Nami hid the slight jealousy in her tone, "why did you feel this feeling?"

Luffy scratched his hair looking anywhere but her, "I-I was thinking about...you."

"Eh? M-me? You were with other far more beautiful women though."

"That doesn't matter, your the only girl I ever think about."

A crimson shade came over Nami's features, "I'm the only one..." she repeats placing a hand on her chest.

"I was going to sail away from that place the second I got there. I realized there wasn't a way too because I didn't have you with me." He said locking eyes with her giving a smile.

'Of course you can't sail anywhere without me.' Nami smiled warmly, "I really wanted to be there for you Luffy, I'll be there this time," she said grasping his hand, "you know that right?"

Luffy grinned, "of course, I'd die without you after all."

"Damn straight, so I'm staying by your side." Her smile widened at their hands coiling around each other's tightly.

"Good that's all I can ask."

 _'Is that all you want to ask?'_ The first moment she thought he was seriously going to pop the question came after the billion bounty increase. Instead he asked if there was news about the Revolutionary Army—He was worried about his brother. A wave of relief hit her, he hadn't changed and wasn't ready to talk about something like that. She wasn't either necessarily but made a vow she would be when the time came. "So I'm the only one that crosses your mind huh?"

Luffy's head whipped around caught off guard from the sudden question, "yeah, whenever you're not around I feel it here." He said placing a hand over his chest.

Nami leaned her head on his shoulder, "I feel it too, I don't want to be separated from you like that again." Incompleteness summarized the feeling when Luffy wasn't around. He truly brought the best out of her giving immeasurable strength far past she thought her capabilities.

"Luffy."

"What's up-" The captain's eyes widened at the sight of lips crashing against his. His eyes shut wrapping an arm around her waist placing the navigator on his lap.

"Nami... Even when we reach the end of the world, after everything—will you sail with me?"

She wrapped her arms tighter to his neck, "where else would I go? This is my home. I sail where you do-" Nami squeaked as he grasped her arms returning the kiss. Luffy groaned at the soft palms resting on his chest pushing him onto his back.

Zoro slide the crate's lid off lifting the lid off holding back a laugh, "looks like you won the bet. I thought Luffy was too much of a dumbass and Nami too much of a scaredy cat but it they did it." Zoro smirks at the cuddling pair.

Robin's hands appeared covering them in a blanket, "how cute," she giggled. "I can't believe Luffy didn't realize those cuffs weren't sea prism."

"I wouldn't be too sure," Zoro's smirk grew a couple sizes, "he may be a moron, but he knows sea prism better than most."

"Oh," Robin placed a hand under his chin, "so he could've broke out of the cuffs and escaped if he really wanted to."

"That's my hunch."

"Then it explains why Nami didn't shout for us. She knew I did it and that I was listening yet she didn't yell for help." Robin chuckled.

"Heh looks like the feelings were mutual."

"Yes clearly." Robin said. She smiled at the pair as they shifted closer to one another. "They're adorable aren't they?"

"That's not exactly the word I'd use," Zoro shrugged, "but since knowing both of them from the beginning—this was a long time coming." He said uncorking a new Otokoyama Tokubetsu Junmai sake bottle taking a celebratory swig. "Here, a bet is a bet."

Robin smirked counting the money making sure he paid every single beli. "appreciate it." She tucked the money in her jacket offering a smile, "you're welcome to make another bet."

Zoro nearly let out a chuckle, "tch you cheated me woman, you knew this would happen."

"And you didn't?"

"No, I always thought they were either too oblivious or scared, guess I was wrong."

"We might have overdone it a bit rocking the boat when they were just talking."

Zoro laughed heading for the door, "l ain't taking responsibility for this, they did it on their own."

"Agreed." Robin met his gaze, "so should we go in the box next?"

Zoro's eyes narrowed for a moment, "you freak me out woman, no way I'm sharing a space like that with you." He said leaving the room.

"Always so easy to tease." Robin giggled giving one last glance to the sleeping pair sleeping soundly together. _'Good for you Nami, little do you know you're are the luckiest girl alive.'_ Robin shut the door leaving the pair in the box content with their decision the previous night—it was all worth it.

XXX

 **A/N: A very different story then what I'm used to writing but I thoroughly enjoyed bringing it to you. Next time I update it's going to be a new three parter story: a Luffy & Robin chapter featuring Nami. As the story moves forward it will eventually become a triangle.**


	20. Two to Tango

Wano celebrates its liberation defeating Kaido and Big Mom the previous night. It took a great effort from the allied forces to defeat the former Rox pirates who reigned over their territories for five decades ruling the New World. The moment the emperors fell in battle citizens of all countries celebrated the victory around the grand line. A new era of freedom unfolds after being under oppression giving hope to those that didn't have any before. Wano exemplifies this better than any country as generations grew under the impression their previous shogun was a criminal and the current one Orochi was a saint.

Kin'emon enters the Flower Capital's holding cells taking a seat across from Kanjuro drawing a dragon on a canvas dabbing an ink on the brush not bothering sparing Kin'emon a glance. Kanjuro scribbles calligraphy across the sides marking his signature waving the drawing holding it up to the light blowing dust off examining it once more. The former scabbard places it aside grabbing a fresh paper beginning work once more. Kinemon stares at his closest friend and confidant waiting for him to acknowledge his presence wondering if he gave every visitor this treatment.

"Kanjuro—" Kin'emon snatches The former scabbard's wrist forcing him to cease the drawing. "Why did you do it? Tell me why you betrayed us after all this time. I thought you cared about the mission, about Wano country, about your brothers in arms!" Kinemon tightens his grip as Kanjuro pulls away.

"You still don't get it do you? Despite sharing joys and sorrows with you all meaning you no harm earning your absolute trust. The one thing I did was continually send Orochi information. My loyalty has only been with the Kurozumi family. I've never wanted anything more than avenging my parents after their persecution and death."

"All this time you wished to be rid of your pain. When Usopp the straw hat marksman was placed in a trap by your doing you offered to take your own life for the failure during Dressrosa's raid." Kin'emon slams his fists down on the table staring at his former comrade, "You kidnapping Momo delivering him to Onigashima is unforgivable."

Kanjuro draws a bird taking up the entirety of the sheet, "I was a trained theatre actor growing up on the streets here. You should've seen it coming Kin'emon. The fact you didn't tends me to thinking you don't know me as well as you think you do."

"You really don't hold any remorse for your actions do you? None whatsoever?"

"No." Kanjuro finishes the bird holding it to the light a moment showing Kin'emon. "Do you like it? Isn't my best work what say you Kin'emon?"

Kin'emon snatches Kanjuro's collar hoisting him across the table, "I tried to cut off your head after finding out what you did on the boat ride to Onigashima. You don't deserve to live keeping an oath as Wano's retainer only to betray us."

"You have nothing to threaten me with. My purpose for the past twenty years is fulfilled. Now whenever death comes I shall welcome it as I've always wanted to since the death of my parents—"

Kin'emon tosses Kanjuro in his chair glaring daggers through him. He walks toward the metal door knocking on it as the jailer escorted by guards unlock the cell. "You deserve to rot in here Kanjuro beheading you would be too good for what you've done."

The fire fox samurai exits the jail staring up at fireworks shooting through the night sky stepping in the large crowd. Booths line the capital streets selling out food, booze, and fireworks continuing their celebration. If he didn't know any better he would've thought this is what life would've been like every so often had Kaido and Orochi not taken over the country. Citizens sprint through the roads following a parade stampeding down Main Street. Kin'emon trails the people witnessing the straw hat pirates atop of a float waving to people below feasting away. He glances a final time at the pirates leaving the commotion behind heading home.

"Oi Luffy enough hogging the booze! You held onto it long enough." Zoro grabs the sake barrel wrestling Luffy for it.

"Eh you've had more booze than me!" Luffy falls back as Zoro hugs the barrel chugging from it greedily. "Oh well." The captain shrugs biting in the meat leg dishes waving to the roaring citizens. Luffy places a hand over his eyes getting a closer viewing of the crowd, "Zoro look you got fans here now!" He says kicking feet up laughing at a group wearing green wigs, a paint scar over an eye, and carrying three swords.

Zoro glances at the group shrugging, "whatever I'd want to be me too."

Sanji and Usopp throw arms around each other kicking a leg in the air, "we beat Kaido and Big Mom. We're going to recognized across the world as heroes. We'll receive this kind of praise from everyone in the places we're going to visit."

"From everyone? Forget that. This is why I do what I do." Sanji points to a group of girls dressed in robes hanging low off their shoulders unable to hide a grin.

Usopp shoves him off, "you're still scum."

Sanji chuckles igniting a cigarette, "never said I wasn't."

Brook plays a guitar solo plugging into the amp waving a hand to the crowd tightening around the float clamoring to catch of glimpse of their foreign saviors. "This is quite a party never seen anything like this before." He ramps up the volume sending the people into another frenzy setting off fireworks above the parade.

Nami, Robin, and Vivi watch from the back of the float witnessing the parade behind them. "This reminds me of the parade nearly three years ago after you all helped me liberate Alabasta. I can feel the amount of joy in this place. I only arrived here this morning but I can tell the citizens haven't had a reason to celebrate like this before."

"It hasn't been easy for them considering how their former Shogunate was murdered and held responsible for the crimes Orochi and Kaido did to this country." Nami smiles tucking a strand of hair behind an ear sipping her ale mug. "I'm glad even if we could be a small part of helping free them."

Robin chuckles filling a wine glass, "I remember the first time I came to Alabasta wondering what it would be like to help free the people living there. I never got that opportunity and throughout all the places we visited I never felt as if I've made up for it until now. Though I suppose I can never make up for what I put you through—"

Vivi chuckles running a hand through her blue ponytail, "its quite alright Robin I don't blame you. I would've done the same if I was in your position. You shouldn't blame yourself for it Robin the past is the past. I'm just glad to be part of the family and this celebration is the icing on the cake."

"Thank you Vivi that means a lot to hear you say that." Robin sips her wine glass leaning over the side noticing a group of kids running around wearing straw hats. Since Luffy's arrival in Wano country he's given everyone hope for a better life that wouldn't be possible under Orochi and Kaido. "Nami are you finished working on the captain's hat?"

Nami glances to her lap picking up the straw hat remembering she promised to fix it after the crew left the general infirmary. "Thank you for reminding me I'd almost forgotten about it." She picks it up examining the patchwork worked on over the course of their journey.

"Luffy still wears that ol' thing huh? I never realized why he was so attached to this thing in the first place." Vivi sips her mug of sake staring at the captain's prized possession.

Nami laughs running a hand over the three stitch marks along the hat's top recalling Buggy stabbing it in Orange Town. The hat was almost torn beyond repair in the aftermath of the Wano war. It was a long time before they were able to find it laying beneath Onigashima's rubble barley recognizable next to a battered Luffy. "He wears this straw hat because of red hair Shanks another emperor who gave this hat to Luffy when he left his hometown of Foosha Village. Luffy said Shanks wore this as a kid sailing alongside the pirate king Gold Roger who passed it onto him."

Robin smiles warmly watching Nami continue work on the hat, "I think their might be another pirate king soon after the victory yesterday." The demon child chuckles rising to her feet, "I'll get us refills the parade looks like its just beginning." She says noticing Vivi absentmindedly miss Nami mess up a stitch quickly fixing the mistake.

"Super!" Franky shouts throwing fists together spinning on a leg. "Its party time bros! We got a hell of a long night ahead of us. Drink up!" The cyborg cracks open another sake barrel shoveling alcohol into the mugs passing them out.

"Oi don't be wasting any of the sake. There is a limited supply because of this parade we need to conserve it."

"Since when have you ever wanted to preserve sake Zoro?" Usopp asks sitting on the edge next to the samurai.

Sanji shakes his head lighting another cigarette, "your focused on the wrong thing Mosshead."

"What are you talking about curly brow?"

Sanji slips an arm around Usopp and Zoro as the samurai shrugs it off, "you see that there." He says pointing to a group of women stepping out the nearby bathhouse waving to them. "That is what you should be focusing on not about the glory, power or whatever the hell Luffy wants. Its the sexual glorification that comes along with us being heroes."

Zoro grins placing a forearm over a knee, "you have such cheap dreams. If anything you should be focused on what's coming next in our journey."

Sanji and Usopp glance around the partygoers turning to Zoro, "you're talking about the land of Elbaf aren't you?"

"Since Littlegarden you've always wanted to go there Usopp as I've wanted to come here. Believe it or not this isn't about alcohol, sex or violence that comes along with this life. Its about the principles, what we believe in. There's nothing inherently wrong with wanting certain things in life. There has to be something you want to do before you die."

Sanji puffs away on the cigarette staring up at the sky as kite gliders race through the air, "never really given any thought to what I really wanted. When I left the Baratie I always figured to set out and find the All Blue. Though now we know it doesn't really exist."

"Yeah the All Blue is a myth. In order for it to be fully realized the Red Line mainland would have to be destroyed in order to combine the oceans together creating the legendary sea." Usopp says.

"After finding out the truth I haven't found out what my true dream is. Luffy wants to be pirate king. You want to be the greatest swordsman in the world. Nami wants to create a map of the world. Robin wants to find all the poneglyphs. Franky created a ship fit for the pirate king and Brook wishes to reunite with Laboon."

"What about me asshole?!"

"Oh yeah you skipped Usopp. Honestly I forgot too what's your dream again?" Zoro asks.

"To be able to defeat thousands of enemies at once traveling around the world seas becoming a legendary warrior of the sea."

"I take it back that's a cheap dream Usopp." Zoro laughs as Usopp grips his collar shaking him slapping Sanji's attempt to pry him off.

"Yo Luffy my man what's up you still gonna drink with us or what?" Franky sits next to Luffy waving at people below.

"Yeah sure." Luffy toasts Franky downing it in seconds asking for more. "Thanks again Franky for that bomb it got us out of a jam against Kaido and Big Mom."

"Yeah no problem boss. The battle took almost all our resources but we managed to get through it in one piece. Speaking of which shouldn't we try finding Raftel sometime soon?"

Luffy nods laying down staring at the starry sky, "its no big deal. We'll find it when we find it, right now I'm happy enjoying life with you guys."

"Yeah I heard that. In any case you should let Nami know our next destination. She'd be mad as hell if you don't tell her."

Luffy's eyes snap open as he sits up staring at the back of the float. "I forgot Nami has my hat." He leaps to his feet waving to Robin as she fills a wine glass heading over to Franky.

Vivi takes Nami's cup passing Luffy offering a smile. Luffy halts hearing Nami hum threading the needle weaving the straw together. He sits next to her watching her work silently waiting for her to finish the current stitch she's working on. "You almost done?"

Nami smiles warmly handing him the hat, "I just finished. Sorry if it didn't turn out great."

"Its perfect." Luffy drapes the hat over his back pulling the string, "I was worried thinking my hat wouldn't be fixed. I owe you one Nami."

"You owe me more than one Luffy." Nami smirks meeting his gaze, "I'm just glad everyone made it out alright. The battle against Kaido and Big Mom was our toughest challenge. It feels like we have no more fights left."

Luffy returns the smirk, "Same here. Kaido was the strongest creature on earth. He was considered unkillable by everyone that had made it out alive. I wasn't sure how I was going to be able to beat him honestly."

Nami folds hands in her lap, "I was worried this time more than any other before. We've been through it all as a crew in our adventures. There wasn't anything like this before." She glances at the crowd waving to them chasing the float getting a closer viewing of the straw hat captain and their navigator. "When Kaido attacked Oden's Castle I wasn't sure if I'd see you again. It was actually a relief that you ended up in Udon prison."

"Eh you were relieved I ended up in prison?"

"No that's not what I meant. I just wanted to be sure you were okay. You ran to fight Kaido in his dragon form without telling us where you were going."

Luffy grimaces tightening a fist on his cardigan feeling the same anger overtaking him when Kaido's dragon form blasted through Oden's ruins nearly killing Law and his crew. "I shouldn't have done that. I almost lost you guys."

"You won't ever lose us Luffy. Any of us. If we made it through this we can make it past anything the New World has left to throw at us."

Luffy reaches in a pocket pulling out her log pose. "One of the shipwright's here has a friend who knew how to fix log poses since yours broke and I saw how it upset you."

Nami takes the new world log pose staring at in awe, "this is perfect Luffy. I can't wait until we sail out from here. Don't get me wrong Wano is great. The food, the culture and the shopping of course."

"This is the best food I've had since our stop in Dressrosa. Where do think we should sail to next? We can go anywhere now that Kaido and Big Mom are defeated and the crew doesn't care either way."

Nami places a finger under his chin, "Hmm I'm not sure. Theres plenty places we can go from here. We can travel east to Elbaf the land of giants. Thats all Usopp has been talking about lately since we've arrived in Wano."

"Yeah sounds great. I wouldn't decide where we should go without you. You're our navigator after all the best in the world."

"Wish I could say the same about you being our captain." She says turning attention to the crowded streets below.

"Hey I'm a good captain."

"You're the best."

The crew mates lock gazes once more staring at one another unable to break their stare. Nami leans noticing Luffy's eyes roam to her hair placed in a bun knowing he gives her extra attention when it's done this way. Luffy reaches a hand up brushing a strand of hair tucking it aside. Nami runs a hand on top of his keeping it on her cheek. She presses touching foreheads as Luffy leans intoxicated by lips.

The float stops throwing the pair off balance as Luffy wraps an arm around Nami's waist holding her close. He takes a moment relishing when she drapes an arm around him tightly pulling him in. Nami nearly jumps never taking her eyes off Luffy a moment leaning in close. "Oi! What gives why the hell did the float stop!" Zoro shouts stomping on the stage.

The pair separate looking anywhere else but each other only finding one another's eyes once more. "Boss you better get up here we got a little situation on our hands." Franky yells. A moment later Luffy appears standing over the helm.

"Our new shogunate Kozuki Momonosuke didn't show up to the banquet we held here in his honor!" A restaurant owner shouts throwing hands over his head.

"What if something happened to Lord Kozuki?"

"Should we sound the alarm?"

"We should call the celebration off in order to find him!"

"Wait a minute hold on. Momo is missing? Tell us what happened right now!" Nami shouts pushing her way to the front.

A drunkard steps out the crowd pointing to the forest. "The lord ran into the forest heading in the direction of Oden Castle."

Nami leaps off the float landing on the ground attaching the clima tact to her hip, "I'll find Momo and bring him back here you don't have to worry yourselves."

"Don't be ridiculous witch your too drunk to go off finding Momo. Besides the kid can take care of himself."

"Shut up moss head. Nami you can't be serious there's dangerous animals lurking around. You can't expect us to leave you alone."

"Hold it!" Another villager steps up staring up at the straw hats, "someone said they saw a girl run after him not to long ago. I think her name is Tama she's got a freakish power to tame animals or something."

Luffy lands on the ground standing next to his navigator, "if Tama is out there then I'm going too there's no telling what trouble she got herself in."

Usopp screams stomping a foot, "you guys both can't go! We can't let you guys wander off into the forest alone, there's no one out there."

"Don't worry we'll catch up with you guys later." Luffy says waving to the crew. The pair run through the crowd disappearing from the parade's lights until the music fades.

"The villager said Momo went to Oden Castle's ruins right? What could he possibly do trying to go there?"

"Not sure. Isn't much there left but the samurai gravestones."

"Do you think he's still upset about Kanjuro betraying the scabbards? Its understandable the man was like family to him."

"We can't be sure until we find him and ask him ourselves."

The pair hustle up the mountain not stopping an instant. Luffy glances at Nami lagging slightly behind unable to run at top speed in heels. Luffy stretches an arm pulling her onto his back running faster jumping to the hillside. "You don't need to carry me Luffy I can climb by myself."

"No you'll only slow us down—" Luffy's head careens off a boulder.

"What was that for?" He asks showing a scary face.

"You know damn well what that was for!" She yells showing her own scary face. The pair halt unmoving from their positions returning each other's stare. Nami tightens her hold glancing up at the top, "we should continue climbing." Luffy resumes the ascent stretching his arms to the edge flinging over the top.

"We shouldn't be out here Momo. There's a banquet held in your honor for becoming the new shogun." Tama says swinging feet over the porch edge watching Momonosuke's sword swings strike through the air.

Momo heaves holding the hilt in two hands, "I can't celebrate Tama. I didn't help anyone during the battle on Onigashima against Kaido or Big Mom. After all the training I did to get stronger I'm still useless in a fight."

Tama smiles tilting her head, "you're kidding me right? You were the only person who bothered to speak up when everyone needed a reason to fight again."

"What do you mean?" Momo asks lowering the sword for the first time wiping a brow.

"We were about to lose the battle for Wano. You stepped up facing Kaido by yourself rallying the alliance to regroup for their final assault on the emperors. It makes your feat that much braver because you aren't that strong." Tama smiles biting into an apple.

Momo raises the sword feeling a renewed flow flood his veins. "Thank you Tama. That means a lot to me you said that. I'm going to get stronger for Wano, I have to." The pair freeze hearing rustling in the bushes near the gates.

Luffy and Nami reach the outskirts of Oden's Ruins sprinting to the gravesites searching the place. Nami runs through the nearby abandoned shack while Luffy walks the sides opening barrel lids. Momo leaps out striking Luffy's forearm sending him stumbling. Nami appears alongside Tama staring at the two's clash as Luffy activates armament haki smirking at the surprising strength of the shogun. "You've gotten stronger Momo, not strong enough." The captain laughs shoving him to the ground.

Nami smashes a fist into Luffy sending him crashing through the barrels, "why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" She hugs Momo as Tama runs to Luffy's side checking up on him.

"Big brother are you okay?" She asks arching a brow pondering how Nami is able to hurt Luffy more than an emperor. "Really Luffy you don't look too good."

"It doesn't hurt at all." Luffy says laying his head on the ground smashing the barrel remnants.

Luffy hugs Tama as she nuzzles a cheek against his. "What are you guys doing here?" She asks as he settles her on the ground.

"We came to find you guys Tama. Someone said they saw you two running off. You guys shouldn't do that especially without supervision."

"How come you guys did? You ran off without supervision from your crew mates." Tama says crossing her arms earning a snicker from Momo as Luffy and Nami share a glance.

Nami kneels in front of Tama, "because we're adults Tama. We can do certain things kids your age can't or shouldn't do."

"Like what?"

"Um running off for on your own for one. You guys could've gotten kidnapped or seriously hurt. Promise me next time you won't do that." Nami says hugging Tama as she returns it relenting in her stance.

"I promise."

Luffy takes a moment watching Nami talk to Momo and Tama smiling warmly knowing kids are one of the most important things in the navigator's life money aside. He can imagine should Nami have never joined the crew freeing her island she would've found someway of helping children in need. "Ready to head back guys?" Luffy asks somewhat regretting breaking the moment.

Nami meets his gaze staying in her position unsure of who would break away first. "I'm not ready to go back to the Flower capital yet. Maybe we can explore around some more before going to the city."

"We should really head back you guys."

"Please." The pair plead in unison.

"Alright you guys fine only for a few hours then we have to really go back to the capital." Nami says earning a satisfied smile from Luffy.

The group descend the mountain walking to the path leading away from the capital toward the Ringo district. Nami notices the wide open fields knowing there isn't anything in that direction for miles with the exception of desert and Ebisu town. She halts kneeling in front of Momo and Tama, "do you guys want to fly on Zeus?" The pair jump up and down unable to hide their exuberance.

Nami pulls out the clima tact summoning Zeus in front of the group. "Hello miss Nami how may I assist you today? It's always nice to get out and receive fresh air. Is that the capital? It looks mighty fine on a night like this."

"Fly us to the other side of the island. It would really mean a lot to me." Nami clips the clima tact on her kimono band watching Zeus hovers near the ground allowing them to step onto him. Luffy jumps up and down on Zeus raising his arms triumphantly earning a light smack to the back of the head, "be nice to Zeus!"

Luffy stands behind the trio as they sit up front. Nami squeezes the clima tact jetting them into the air. The four fly across the Wano skyline passing the Flower Capital celebrating the night away. Nami swerves out the shooting fireworks path zooming past the kite flyers nearly sending them crashing into one another. "There's Mount Fuji I've never seen it this high up before." Tama leans over the edge pointing to the climbers raising torches on the summit waving to them.

"Nami let's stop somewhere first." Luffy says pointing south. Zeus hovers past Hapu Port over Udon's Prisoner mine. The nimbus comes to a halt hovering above the beast prisoners working on the double. The former all stars King, Queen and Jack are among the workers sentenced to life in prison for their atrocities committed against Wano.

"Are you sure it was the right decision sending them here Luffy? They can break out and attack Wano once more and there wouldn't be much we can do since we're leaving soon." Nami says.

"Yeah its the right thing to do. I wouldn't feel comfortable handing them over to Navy sending them to Impel Down. I saw firsthand what they've done to Wano oppressing its citizens. They should spend the rest of their life trying to make up for it."

Nami hides her eyes under her bangs, "idiot."

"Hm you say something Nami?"

"N-no nothing let's get going."

The group stare out in the distance recognizing Onigashima's remnants buried in Wano's currents. Luffy keeps his attention on the skull protruding out its rocky coastline remaining the only standing reminder of Kaido's fortress. It took the alliance's resources and manpower to put a stop to the two emperors managing to obtain victory. "We should keep going." Nami says driving Zeus through the sky passing Amigasa Village speeding to Kuri."

"What's wrong big brother? You aren't enjoying the ride?" Tama asks staring back at the straw hat captain frowning crossing arms.

"Wanna do something fun guys?" Luffy hoists Momo on a shoulder grinning widely matching the young shoguns. He snatches the clima tact from Nami as she stands up holding Tama close. He hooks an arm around her waist as she picks up Tama holding tightly. "Hang onto something." Luffy shifts momentum spinning Zeus in the air causing Nami to wrap around his neck screaming as he laughs louder speeding up the nimbus.

Zeus stops at their destination outside a village on the outskirts of Kuri having been abandoned for the foreseeable future due to the beast pirates and Orochi's subordinates arrest allowing citizens from the poorer districts real estate to renter the capital. Momo, Tama, and Nami step off the cloud vapor as Luffy leaps up and down chanting a song from his hometown. "Stop doing that." Nami thanks Zeus who is still reeling from Luffy's flight maneuver drawing him back into the tact.

"That was fun can we do it again?"

"No you're not doing that again!"

"Again! Again! Again!" Tama and Momo cheer alongside each other pulling on Nami's kimono.

"You guys really want to do that again?" She kneels placing a hand on their shoulders glancing between them. "You guys could've really been hurt by Luffy's dumb stunt. I don't want you guys following his example."

"Why not Nami it was fun?"

"Yeah big sister that was the most fun I've had in a long time."

Nami huffs wanting them to understand her point when it comes to Luffy's dumb recklessness. "Well because he—" She huffs again bowing her head admitting Luffy had won them over. "Okay I give you guys it was fun." Nami grins surprising the pair as they embrace the navigator once more.

Luffy's laughs halt seeing the scene overcome with emotional warmth he hasn't felt before. He realizes why Nami is concerned about the kids safety only making him ponder what these feelings are. "Come on you guys I see a nice spot we can stay for awhile." Nami says leading the group up the northwest hills entering a house sitting at the top.

"This place will do." Luffy says examining the living room, adjacent kitchen, hallway leading to other rooms and stairs. He places a hand on his growling stomach, "dammit we need to find something to eat. I knew I should've brought food from the banquet."

Nami smiles already starting to straighten up the place, "you know how to hunt don't you? Find something for us to eat."

"Great idea. I'll be back soon." Luffy turns on a heel as Momo rushes alongside accompanying the captain on his hunt.

"Wait hold on." Nami runs after them both halting their strides, "be careful out there Momo. I'd prefer if you'd stay here with us."

"You worry too much Nami he'll be fine." He says walking down the trail, "besides what's the worst that can happen."

"Come back soon." Tama shouts waving to the pair vanishing into the bamboo forest in search of dinner.

Luffy and Momo examine the surroundings staring at the fireworks shooting off in the distance beyond Mount Fuji unable to believe they crossed Wano in less than an hour. The pair continue on seeing no sign of wildlife through their walk. They halt hearing screams in the near distance running to the commotion. Luffy places a hand in front of Momo preventing him from getting too close to bandits rolling barrels into a pile rope tying them.

"This shit ready to go? I'm done waiting for it. The target was supposed to be released already."

"Yeah its ready to go. Once this is ignited there isn't any going back for any of us." A bandit says taking a seat on a nearby log. "The barrels will ignite after crossing Kibi's region-Okobore Town, Udon Prisoner Mine and Ebisu Town exploding the moment the detonators separate giving us our best option to strike releasing the prisoners."

"Alright its settled then," another one speaks pushing off a tree twirling a gun holstering it. "We need to hurry there's no telling if the Wano police are patrolling the areas."

"They would've found out. Besides everyone's too fucking wasted celebrating Monkey D. Luffy's victory over Kaido and Big Mom."

"Ain't that the biggest load of bullshit. He got lucky and had help, the kid will never become pirate king."

"You should go back to the house and wait with Nami and Tama. It isn't safe here."

"I'm staying right here. I want to help Luffy."

"Alright do exactly what I say alright?" Momo straightens up hearing the stern tone giving a nod.

"Alright let's move out." The lead bandit says waving the men forward pushing the barrels on a cart toward the rapids less than a hundred meters away. The leader lights a cigar smoking enjoying their victory halting the next puff noticing the cart wheels stop spinning. "The fucks going on?"

"It stopped moving! Goddammit its jammed." The group pushes harder digging boots in the dirt unable to move it any further.

The leader tosses the cigar link aside, "do I got to do every fucking thing myself?"

Luffy lands on top of the cart smashing the wheels off preventing it from going anywhere. "I don't know who you guys are and I don't care. I'm going to make sure you don't hurt anyone else."

"Shoot that motherfucker now!"

Luffy evades the bullets leaping into the air throwing gatling punches at the bandits tossing one over a shoulder knocking them cold shoving them into a crowd. He dodges a sword lunge firing a red hawk into the assailant blasting him through the group sending them crashing into the bamboo forest. Momo slashes through the bandits regaining their bearings. The leader recognizes the young shogun conjuring a better idea raising the gun at him. Momo raises the sword in an attempt to block as the bullet fires toward him.

Luffy glares at the bandit leader rushing toward him blowing into a thumb smashing a gear third fist into him sending him flying through the sky. "Luffy look there's a few getting away with barrels if they reach the river lives could be in danger." He leads Momonosuke through the forest in pursuit of the remaining bandits.

Momo hides behind a tree slicing a bandits leg sending the barrel rolling toward the river. Luffy smashes the bandit through a barrel running after Momo as he shoves the barrel away falling in the rapids. Luffy dives into the water rolling through the currents unable to grasp on the slippery rocks beneath the surface. It didn't matter if he couldn't swim and he'd drown attempting to save Momo.

Momo transforms into a dragon attempting to find an escape route out the rapids. He slips under the water surface as Luffy stretches an arm around a fallen tree wrapping tightly. Luffy latches onto Momo jamming a foot on the cliff side staring over the waterfall overlooking the Kibi region. Luffy pulls them both ashore heaving heavily hoisting the shogun to his feet. "Come on we still have to find something to eat."

Luffy strikes a baboon downing it in one punch rendering it motionless. He slings the animal over a shoulder trekking their way back to the Kuri's main village. Luffy halts pulling his cardigan over his abdomen breathing heavily leaning on a nearby house. "Luffy you alright?"

"Yup great. I'll race you to house."

"Thats cheating Luffy you got a head start!"

Nami emerges from the house drying her hair pulling up her kimono clutching the clima tact seeing a large creature fast approaching. She drops it recognizing its Luffy running to meet him half way as he slams the bamboo down. The two halt receiving hugs from the pair as Momo takes a seat next to Luffy. "What took you so long? Where were you two? I was starting to get worried I thought maybe something happened."

Luffy smirks unable to stop the grin overtaking his features, "you worry too much Nami nothing happened." She arches a brow unconvinced at his explanation. Luffy grunts placing a hand on the wound seeping through the right side of his cardigan.

"Big brother you're bleeding."

"You lied to me Luffy. You said that you weren't hurt you said everything was alright. This is my fault isn't it?" Momo asks climbing to his feet.

Luffy stands taking a hand away as blood spills pools on the ground, "no Momo you did the right thing. It was my own fault. You did everything I asked you to and more. Don't ever blame yourself for my actions or decisions. Sorry for lying to you." He says striding to the fire pit manifesting a red hawk igniting it throwing their food on the flames.

Nami glares at Luffy frowning slightly pulling him by the arm into the house settling him on the couch. "What happened out there Luffy? You both show late, soaked head to toe and not to mention your bleeding."

Luffy pulls back the cardigan showing her the bullet lodged in his side leaking blood. "I didn't want to worry you guys."

Nami sighs softly skimming the bruising, "you always do reckless things like this. What happened anyway?" She asks keeping her attention on the wound grasping the bullet.

"Damn that hurts." He says grasping the top of the couch as she pulls the sea prism bullet out setting it on the table holding cloths on his ribs. "I still wonder when I'll hear from my brother again. I don't want things to end up like they did with Ace...I can't let that happen, not again."

"No matter what Luffy I'm going to be there for you when the times comes. I don't want to be separated like that again while you went through losing Ace. I know how much he meant and still means to you."

"Thank you Nami I know you and the others put up with me. I can't ask for a better crew. No matter what I'm always going to be there for you guys."

Nami hugs him as he returns it slowly holding her to him, "get some rest while dinner cooks. I'm sure it'll be ready soon." Luffy reluctantly releases his hold watching her glance back at him leaving the house.

—-

 **XXX**

— **-**

The straw hats lounge around the bath house getting drunker than necessary. The parade rages outside ramping up becoming more wild instead of simmering down due to kids having a curfew leaving adults free to explore whatever activities they wish to indulge in. "Is there anymore sake? Oi oi!" Zoro halts noticing the servers passed out drunk laying in a puddle of beer. "Son of a bitch this is why some people need to be sober during festivals like this."

"I'm sober bro only drank coke mixed with a little bit of rum." A smaller cyber arm emerges out the cyborg giving a thumbs up. "Should we stay here or leave? I'm down to go to see the stage play in the park."

"Then your not sober..." Usopp slurs burping holding himself up against the side slipping falling against Chopper who is in heavy point drinking wine bottles. "Thanks buddy..." Usopp stands up holding his towel loosely grabbing a sake bottle, "let's drink one more round then we'll leave."

"Forget the theatre show in the park. What do you think Robin and Vivi are doing? Screw you Usopp for taking my raid suit at the one time I wanted it more than anything. I haven't seen Vivi naked since—" Blood squirts out Sanji's nose as he heaves holding himself up.

"Sounds like I missed a lot. I was working overtime in the infirmary. Where are Nami and Luffy by the way?" Chopper asks.

"Who cares." Zoro says leaning against the pool side grabbing another bottle chugging away, "we need to get the hell outta here." He says pushing through the water as Usopp's towel slips as he falls beneath the surface dragged along the steps by Chopper.

"Still sounds like Brooks jamming outside. We should stop by and see him before heading to the theatre show." Franky says tossing a cola bottle aside leading the others ignoring Sanji's protests to wait for Robin and Vivi.

Vivi is in awe listening to Robin's tale about the straw hat's adventures throughout the New World. Mainly Dressrosa's princess Rebecca and King Riku III's home country. "That's amazing Robin. I can't believe you guys have been through so many exciting adventures during the time we separated. Sometimes I wish I decided to stay with the crew instead of ruling over Alabasta."

"That's understandable Vivi I wish you would have come along. I'm sure as the queen of Alabasta you had obligations more important doing what you wanted. I wouldn't have handled it the same not being able to explore freely with my friends. You're stronger than you know making the right decision." Robin says leaning against a nearby wall draping a leg over a knee.

Vivi smiles warmly refilling her glass toasting Robin, "I can't imagine you have much left to do in your journey. You said you've found nearly every road poneglyph I'm sure you'll find Raftel soon."

Robin nods enjoying the steam heating through the sauna, "I hope sooner than later. We can't be sure who else has caught up to our progress. Kid and Apoo managed to copy the road poneglyphs in Big Mom'a territory and the one here. Its only a matter of time before they find Zou's realizing their closer to the end than the beginning."

"Aren't you worried the other supernovas will beat you guys there?"

Robin smirks glancing in Vivi's direction, "not at all. We have the best navigator in the world."

"You're right. I always knew Nami was special not just some ordinary navigator. She got you guys safely through the grand line and New World. Not the easiest job in the world especially with Luffy as the captain." The Alabasta queen chuckles unable to contain them any longer.

"I can't argue with that. Had we listened to Luffy unquestionably I'm sure we would've sunk to the bottom of the sea like all the rest."

"Nami and Luffy have stayed pretty close over the course of your journey. Did anything happen while I was way that I should know about?" Vivi sips the wine looking anywhere but Robin noticing her smile.

"Hm nothing in particular happened of interest. I'm sure I'd just bore if I told you what happened."

"No tell me what happened please."

"I'll tell you over dinner. Come on let's get out of here." Robin grabs a towel covering her breasts and curves as Vivi does the same heading to the dressing room.

—

 **XXX**

—

"You have a good rest?" Nami asks sitting next to the fire roasting the bamboo meat.

"Yeah I'm fine." Luffy settles on a stump digging in the food waiting for him. He glances around noticing Momo and Tama asleep snoring away.

"They're so worn out from today." Nami says keeping watch on the kids. "I was honestly pretty upset when you pulled that reckless stunt earlier but I'll admit," she smiles glancing at Luffy as he grins, "I want to do something like that again."

"Yeah that'll be fun." Nami picks the Momo up reaching for Tama. "Its alright I got her." He lifts Tama trailing Nami in the house laying the pair down in an unoccupied room downstairs.

"I'll make sure they both fall asleep. You should finish your meal."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

Nami lays down beside the pair examining their separate sleeping habits. Tama tosses and turns frowning slightly grasping at the covers. "What's wrong Tama?" She asks running a hand over her forehead brushing bangs out the younger girls eyes.

"I can't sleep." She says softly holding onto Nami's kimono hugging her, "I keep dreaming about Ace. I really wish he never left Wano after promising to come back."

Nami wraps an arm around Tama holding her close, "I know you miss Ace its alright. Would it make you feel better if you told me what your dream was about?" Tama nods wiping a tear away burying her face in Nami's kimono.

" _Ace how come you never wear the hat I made? I worked hard to make it just for you." Tama crosses her arms as Ace grins removing his signature hat taking a seat on the cliff side. "Do you really have to leave?"_

 _Ace nods turning toward the ocean, "yeah sorry I have to go for now. I made a deal with Kaido trading a material he was interested in. For our deal he swore Wano will thrive not wither under his leadership but I don't trust him. That's why I vow I'll return Tama."_

" _You better otherwise I'll never forgive you."_

 _Ace grins once more placing the hat on a finger spinning it, "I'd expect nothing less little lady." The pair sit in silence watching the waves crash against Kuri's shoreline. "Now you wanna know about my hat huh? It's nothing personal I love the hat you made for me its just this hat is sort of a family heirloom." She examines the brown hat touching the blood ruby beads gasping seeing the twin silver grinning and frowning pins tucked at the center._

" _What do these mean? These pins Ace?" Tama asks._

 _Ace places Tama's homemade hat on its string glancing at the young girl, "Not exactly sure what they mean. Its a family heirloom but I never got to meet my real parents, I'm an orphan." Ace takes the hat pointing to the grinning one. "This pin is supposed to represent my father the late pirate king Gold Roger. It was said no matter the outcome of the battle he always held a grin though most of the time he held victory." Ace sighs running a hand over the frowning pin._

 _Tama places a hand on Ace's arm, "what's wrong big brother I don't want you to be sad."_

" _I'm alright Tama. Its just this pin is supposed to represent my mother. I always knew my father was the pirate king infamously hated across the world and worshipped by pirates. I always wondered what my mother was like; if she was alive, if she was a just some woman my father met one night or if she was someone important to him." Ace smiles warmly turning to Tama placing the hat on her head, "considering they both have pins of equal pieces I can say proudly they were two sides of the same coin. I truly believe they viewed one another as equals whoever they were to each other. I'd like to think without my mom Roger would've never became pirate king." Tama smiles warmly clutching the hat tighter on her head glancing at Ace's grin leaning on him watching the sunset together._

Nami embraces Tama tighter feeling the young girl's breathing even out falling fast asleep after telling her story about Ace. She understood Tama considered Ace as an older brother the same way she saw Luffy. Her intrigue couldn't help getting the best of her wondering if Ace's mother played a paramount role in his father obtaining the title of pirate king. "If it means anything Tama I miss Ace too. I promise you even if we're leaving Luffy will make time to come back even if he becomes pirate king. I'll make sure of it." Nami smiles noticing Tama's own smile hugging her once more before shutting the door meeting Luffy on the living room couch.

"They asleep?" Luffy asks tipping his hat up as Nami takes a seat beside him.

"Yes they're both sleeping." Nami says leaning on a hand staring at Luffy unable to believe they defeated Kaido and Big Mom freeing the world from two tyrants giving people hope and starting a new era. "What happens when you become pirate king? You still plan on adventuring around?"

Luffy leans on the cushions draping an arm over the top, "Yeah I wanna keep adventuring as long as I can. I know the crew will eventually go their separate ways nothing lasts forever I can't sail anywhere without a navigator I'd be kinda stuck. I was hoping—" Luffy freezes as Nami moves closer.

"Hoping what?" She asks softer than intended contrasting her tone from how she usually sounds acting as the crew's quartermaster. "I'm not sure you can afford me. I'm going to be the pirate kings navigator. You put me through a lot over the years to continue traveling the world it could cost you a good share of the treasure not to mention interest."

"Why're you always so greedy Nami?" Luffy meets her grin with one of his own glancing at her lips before looking toward the ceiling, "you can have the treasure and split it with the others for all I care I want to keep exploring places like this long as I'm alive."

"I'm not greedy Luffy I share anything except mikans and treasure that's my one rule and no way in hell I'm splitting my share with the others so I guess that does make me a little greedy." She says scratching a cheek with a finger returning Luffy's stare. "I want to keep exploring the world as well. I'm sure you know my dream is to chart all the islands around the globe."

"Good I won't rest until we accomplish your dream."

"It could take a long time Luffy. Much longer than our journey up until now including the two year separation. It can take forever."

"That's fine we have our whole lives ahead of us."

"Idiot forever is a lifetime. We might not finish my dream even at the end of our lives."

"What's wrong with that? Its your dream why not spend forever trying to achieving it?"

"You really mean that Luffy? Even if the others go their separate ways and its only us left you'll hold your word?"

"Yeah it'll be fun like a whole new adventure. We can visit the crew and old friends we made along way when we revisit the islands we've been to already." Nami leans in placing her forehead against Luffy's gripping his cardigan pulling closer meeting his gaze. They close their eyes leaning in breaking apart as Luffy's eyes light up sensing something residing in the bamboo forest nearby.

"What is it Luffy?" Nami asks releasing her grip following Luffy's glare out into the darkness. "I don't see anything."

"Stay here alright? I'll be right back." Luffy runs off in the trees sensing a familiar presence. He halts coming to a clearing walking to the center glancing around the area.

"Straw hat ya." Trafalgar Law says emerging out the shadows keeping his sword draped over a shoulder stalking toward the fellow captain.

"Oi Traffie its you. What are you doing way out here? Shouldn't you be in the Flower Capital with the others?"

Law places a hand in a pocket igniting a cigar puffing resembling a lit chimney, "I was following up on a lead about bandits meeting over in this area planning to stage a prisoner break freeing the beast prisoners in Udon and breaching the Flower Capital walls."

"You don't have to worry about those guys took care of em already."

Law smirks pointing a thumb toward Penguin, Bepo and Jean Bart finishing tying bandits tossing them on the ground. "I figured you would be the only one to make a mess like this and I'd have to be the one to clean it up."

"We're all set captain whenever you're ready." Jean says leaning against a tree placing in chewing tobacco spitting rapidly.

"Alright give us a few minutes." Law says gesturing Luffy to follow him to the other side of the clearing.

"What's up Traffie? Don't tell me you want to end our alliance?"

Law shakes his head glancing at the stars in the sky, "I heard Momonosuke disappeared along with a friend. I saw the rest of your crew earlier tonight and noticed Nami wasn't with them. I assume she's with you then and you found the kids."

"Yep we're waiting around while they get some sleep away from the capital. Why what's up?" He asks arching a bow crossing arms.

Law smokes settling his sword on a tree "how do you feel about Nami? Is it different than how you feel about the rest of your crew?"

"What do you mean? Nami is my friend like the others."

"Let me ask you then would you be doing what you're doing right now with any of your other friends? You went out of your way finding Wano's shogun and the girl you met when you first had arrived here. Now you're staying out isolated from everyone else. It makes me wonder why just you two out of the crew."

Luffy furrows his brows, "what do you mean Traffie? What are you trying to say?"

"I stayed with your crew for the majority of the New World journey. Nothing personal, I've studied everyone of your crew mates. You can say I know them better than you. There's a reason I divided the teams the way they were in Dressrosa. Should Doflamingo have found out Nami is the most important person to you he would've went after her first, believe me he's that kind of person."

"How do you know Nami is the most important person to me in the crew?"

"Its as I said I've studied everyone of your crew mates over the course of the journey. Besides not to get too personal I was there in Zou when you two reunited. I might not be the most well attuned to things of this nature I've never seen anything like it in my years traveling the grand line."

Luffy smiles recalling the embrace meaning more than any he received in his life. "Yeah guess I didn't realize it even when we traveled together in Totto Land. She's always by my side when I don't ask her to."

Law nods placing his hands in his pockets smoking, "when Kaido's dragon blasted though Oden's ruins I saw the anger that you exerted. I've never seen anything like that either."

"I assumed half my crew was obliterated—"

"You're telling me you would've been less angry had it only been Nami caught in the blast?"

"Well no but—"

The captain of Heart Pirates holds up a hand halting Luffy's words, "how do you feel about Nami? She's the most important person to you in your crew unknowingly and you'd be angry and devastated should you lose her. Do you love her?"

Luffy meets Law's gaze, "if you've studied my crew and me on our journey together then you already know the answer."

Trafalgar smirks placing the sword over a shoulder, "seems I do. Don't let me disturb you then straw hat."

"Why did that matter?" Luffy asks trailing Law to the middle of the clearing, "you traveled all the way from the Flower Capital to Kuri to ask me that?"

Law hides his eyes puffing slower, "I asked because I came to a realization over the course of our time allied. You may be the strongest member of your crew and possess the strength to become pirate king however you're not the key to it all, Nami is. Without her you stand no chance to find Raftel and you'd lose yourself to your anger which can scare people instead of inspiring them if you ever went to the wrong side."

"You think I'd become like Doflamingo or Kaido? I'd never do that. I may not be a hero but I ain't like them."

Law bows his head recalling what he saw when Luffy charged Kaido head on without hesitation. "Based on what I saw I can't be sure. I've made contingency plans to immobilize not kill you guys should the need ever arise and you switch sides." He says retreating toward the tree line regrouping with his crew mates.

"And your arrogant enough not to having a contingency plan against yourself should you go to the other side?"

Trafalgar smirks glancing over a shoulder, "I do have a plan. Its called the straw hats."

"Just had to be sure." He throws hands behind his head leaning against a tree, "Law where are you guys headed?"

"To hand these bastards in. Then we're going to a shooting dice tournament. We'd stay longer but we're late and you have somewhere to be." Law and others vanish in a 'room' leaving Luffy alone. He glances up at the night sky pondering Traffie's findings unsure of what they entirely meant.

Luffy returns to the house finding Nami sipping a wine glass fixing her kimono upon seeing him enter without warning. "You're back already Luffy what happened out there?"

Luffy scratches the back of his neck sheepishly, "ran into Traffie. He was collecting bandits we ran into earlier taking them to the Flower Capital jail."

"That sounds like Traffie. Come sit down why are you standing way over there?" She arches a brow noticing Luffy leaning against the doorway unmoving from his position. "There's plenty left overs you didn't finish." Luffy sits down on the other side of the couch starting to dig in avoiding Nami's gaze. "What were you and Traffie talking about? Anything I should know?"

"Nope just the usual."

Nami turns toward him placing a hand on his shoulder stiffening him, "yeah what's the usual?" Luffy forgets to chew a moment glancing at the orangette drawing eyes away from hers downing the mouthful.

"I need to tell you something Nami."

Nami smiles leaning closer following his gaze to his folded hands, "just hurry up and spit it out already whatever it is." Luffy finally meets Nami's gaze searching her eyes, "is it something I should be worried about?"

"No it isn't. You know Traffie has been traveling with us since Punk Hazard up until now and in his time with us he's kept a close eye on the crew to make sure we were who he thought we were. He said you are the most important person to me in the crew."

Nami holds in a gasp, "am I the most important to you in the crew?"

"Yeah you are Nami. Traffie is right he said if I were to lose you I'd change into someone else like Kaido."

Nami places a hand on his arm, "you'd never become someone like Kaido Luffy. No matter if you lost me or anyone else in the crew. You're always going to fight for what's good."

"I'm not sure when I thought I lost you during Kaido's attack on Oden's Castle. I couldn't control my anger and I can't imagine if it were to happen again. I don't know what I'd do—" Nami leans into Luffy as he holds her against him unwilling to let go. The two enjoy the moment staring at the fireplace.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you either." The pair fall asleep holding each other content to leave things as they stand. Whatever came next in their adventure didn't matter except the moment they found themselves in now. If they decided to move forward it would wait until after the crew finds the One Piece.


End file.
